


A Double Edged Sword

by sablefalls



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 180,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablefalls/pseuds/sablefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko freezes and a slow, dawning realization comes over him about what his sister really is; what his father must have realized her to be. Azula is an awesome, unholy power, one that must be wielded carefully lest you cut yourself with the sharp edges. A precision weapon honed over the years. A double edged sword. </p>
<p>Or Zuko and Azula are codependent and everyone is dragged along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the end, Zuko is merciful.

Azula smirks at the pronouncement of her release. The so-called healers don't agree but the Fire Lord must be obeyed. She's not completely free though. There are of course restrictions placed upon her but it's a start.

Stepping foot on palace grounds brings with it a sense of tension. The guards eye her warily and the people keep their distance. It's just as well really because Azula has scores to settle with several of them when the time is right. For now, she ignores them and is escorted to the near-empty throne room.

The orange flames are reminiscent of Ozai and Azulon. The room looked better in blue.

Zuko sits on his throne staring down at her. The familiar scowl graces his face.

"Fire Lord Zuko." She greets as she kneels. Her trademark smirk graces her own face and, if possible, his scowl deepens.

"Welcome back, Azula." He says through clenched teeth and it makes her wonder just why he was so lenient.

"Is this the part where I swear my allegiance to you?" She's mocking him.

He doesn't rise to her challenge. "Later we will speak but for now you are to remain in your rooms."

She bows her head as her smile widens. "As the Fire Lord commands."

Azula takes her leave knowing his golden eyes watch her every step out.

As she is escorted through the halls of the palace, various familiar faces turn to look at her. Some gape at her, others look away. The few that smile in greeting are what draw her attention the most. Azula sees potential around every corner.

Her rooms are just as they were years before. Once the door shuts and she is all alone, she walks to her dresser and looks at the things she possessed in her youth. Many of the clothes will no longer fit as she is not the skinny 15 year old prodigy anymore but a woman with curves. In her head she makes a list of what she will need and she wonders just how generous Zuko is prepared to be. A princess must be properly attired, especially at court.

The hour is late when the summons arrives but Azula has been waiting for it. Zuko looks like the weight of the Fire Nation is bearing down upon him and a part of her nearly feels sympathy for her brother. The rest of her finds it vastly amusing.

Dinner is laid out and it is just the two of them in his private dining room.

He barely acknowledges her but she can play the silence game better than he can.

"The healers tell me you are making excellent progress." He folds his hands in front of him, trying to appear regal.

She daintily dabs at her lips with her napkin before turning her attention to him. "The healers are lying to you."

He raises an eyebrow. "So you're still insane?"

Azula smirks. "Still insane would imply I was once insane which is simply not true."

Zuko leans back in chair and looks at her carefully. "You could have fooled me."

"Oh Zuzu, I did fool you and that Water Tribe wench of yours but I assure you that I am perfectly sane and always have been." Her eyes glitter in the low light of the dining room.

Zuko sighs. "Azula always lies." He picks up his glass of wine and downs it in one gulp.

Azula raises her own glass. "Not always, dear brother, just most of the time." She empties her glass the same way.

He leans forward to refill both of their glasses. "Reassuring."

A clink of their glasses and they both down their drinks. "Really, I never lied when it wasn't necessary."

She refills their glasses again. Another clink and they polish off another.

"Was it ever not necessary?" Zuko pins her with a stare.

Azula pretends to think about it. "The night I told you Father was going to kill you. I wasn't lying then."

Zuko laughs bitterly and refills their glasses again. "I can always trust you to look out for me can't I, little sister?"

"You could say that." Azula looks down at her glass as she swirls the red wine around. "Think of it as I was only following the Fire Lord's orders. It wasn't personal."

He laughs louder. "It wasn't personal?"

She takes a sip. "Of course not. Why would I hate my own brother?" Informing Zuko of Azulon's plans had a delicious edge to it and even now she smirks at the spark of fear that was in his eyes that night.

A warm feeling comes over her. After not having had much beyond water during her imprisonment, the wine is hitting hard.

It's hitting Zuko too. "Was there anyone you actually did like in your life?" His voice is hushed in the large dining room.

Azula frowns and looks away. "No, I can't say there was."

"Fair enough," Zuko says as he stands.

She looks at him expectantly as he picks up his glass and the decanter. He nods towards the outside doors.

"Are we going somewhere?" She rises and follows him into the courtyard.

"Ears are everywhere." His voice drops low as he moves closer to her

His golden eyes glow in the night light as does hers. It's a special Fire Bender trick to see better in the dark. Azula can make out the sharp edges of the shrubbery and trees around them.

They make their way albeit slowly to the turtle-duck pond. The Fire Lord sits and she feels compelled to follow. He has the wine after all. She finishes off her glass and holds it out for another.

"Are you sure?" He eyes her curiously. "You're not walking too steady, Zula."

She hums. "I'm not walking at all, ZuZu."

The Fire Lord shrugs and pours her another.

Azula drinks this one slower as she carefully looks him over. Zuko must really be stressed as he never imbibes like this. At least not from what she remembers. It may not be wise for the Fire Lord to get drunk but she's rather sure he could still easily defend himself. A drunken Zuzu may be fun to spar with.

"You didn't get me out of prison to get me inebriated and look at turtle-ducks. What's going on?" Her words are not slurring together; her tongue just won't cooperate.

Zuko sighs. "I'm in over my head." He announces like it's a surprise.

"And?" She's bored already.

"And," He says more forcefully, "It's not as easy as I thought it would be. There have been five assassination attempts on me. FIVE!"

Azula rolls her eyes. "You're the Fire Lord. Of course there will be assassination attempts. Did you not pay attention when Father was on the throne? Or Azulon?"

She laughs at the last. According to history, Azulon died in his sleep. Fire Lord's do not die in their sleep, at least not without help.

Zuko leans back on one hand. "No, I must have missed that." He's working hard to keep his eyes open.

She pours herself another glass. "I personally thwarted twelve attempts on Ozai and countless ones on myself."

"People tried to kill you?" Zuko stares at her in that way he does when he isn't sure if she is being honest or not.

"What? You don't think I'm worth assassinating?" She gives him a look of mock offense. "The prison was perhaps the one time I didn't have to be concerned about it."

"The asylum is high security." He says dryly. "But I can't say the same. I've taken to sleeping in one of the towers because of it."

Azula laughs harder than she feels like she should. "I think I'm drunk."

Zuko sighs a heavy, sad sound. "Me too."

She pushes herself up to stand on wobbly legs. "What would Father say to see us like this?"

He stares at the offered hand before taking it and letting her pull him up. "He would tell us what disappointments we are for losing control like this and how we are miserable failures." Zuko leans heavily against the tree.

Azula stands with her hands on her hips and stares at him. "We are, Zuko."

For a moment he looks like he will argue but he relents and nods. "Yes, but I don't really mind disappointing him. Do you?"

Azula drops her hands. "I don't know anymore."

He stands and holds his hand out. She raises her eyebrows at him but he stares her down so she takes it.

"I need your help, Zula. It's driving me crazy not knowing who is after me or what is going on. You're the only one that I know who can beat them at their own game." His voice is low in her ear as they walk back inside.

She pulls him to stop. "You want me to beat them at their own game? Their game is to kill you so you want me to kill you before they do?" She can't help herself and giggles at the idea.

Zuko glowers at her. "You know what I mean."

They move inside the dining room again.

"Having me out of prison will go a long way to keep that from happening you realize." She slumps in her chair and picks at the food.

He copies her action. "How will having you out of the asylum do that?"

Smiling, she leans towards him, ignoring his correction. "I'm your only heir." She breaks into a wide grin at the idea.

Zuko smiles too and laughs. "That alone should keep them from trying anything. I can't imagine what you would do as Fire Lord."

Azula picks up her glass of wine again, suddenly serious. "The world would kneel at my feet, Zuko."

He raises his glass too. "Or die resisting?"

She clinks his glass. "I wouldn't have it any other way, dear brother."

The siblings drink well into the night.

The next morning is anything but welcoming.

She opens her eyes to an adviser standing over her looking quite concerned.

"Oh good, you're awake." The man smiles pleasantly at her.

Lifting her head, she looks around. She's lying on the couch in Zuko's room. Regretting the action she closes her eyes. "You woke me for a reason?" Her voice has the gravelly quality of having been up much too late.

"Yes, Fire Lord Zuko, requests your presence in court this morning." The man's timid voice is grating on her ears.

She opens her eyes again. "Zuzu managed to make it to court?"

The man nods eagerly, smiling at her.

Pushing herself up, she looks around. The wine decanter is empty and on its side. The glasses litter the floor and tables.

"I haven't a thing to wear to court."

The man smiles and claps his hands, drawing a glare from her. "The ladies will see to your needs, Princess."

Two women, that she doesn't recognize, approach and curtsy.

Azula stands. "Wonderful. Now I have ladies in waiting."

Pulling herself together with all the regal bearing of her youth, she focuses on putting one foot in front of the other and making it to her rooms with the ladies in tow.

Amazingly, the women are able to find her something passable for court and she enters the room to the stares and whispers of those in attendance.

On the dais, Zuko looks worse for wear but highly alert.

She kneels before him, feeling all eyes on her.

"You requested my presence, Fire Lord Zuko." Her smirk lets him know she is playing the part he gives her, for now at least.

"Princess Azula, I am glad to see you return to court." It's a stiff greeting but pompously necessary.

"I am happy to serve the Fire Lord." She replies evenly. Her eyes dance with laughter.

A brief smile flits across his face before he schools it back into the blank facade of Fire Lord.

"Princess Azula has been released and has served her time. She is returned to court with her full title and all the privileges that go with it to serve as my Right Hand." Zuko announces.

Gasps move through the crowd and some shuffle nervously.

She bows her head again. "You humble me, Fire Lord Zuko."

The curtain of flames drops in front of her and Zuko waves her to his side.

Mounting the steps of the dais, she takes her seat at his right-hand.

When the flames flare back into place, Azula looks over the nervous audience and smiles.

The hunt will be fun.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko freezes and a slow, dawning realization comes over him about what his sister really is; what his father must have realized her to be. Azula is an awesome, unholy power, one that must be wielded carefully lest you cut yourself with the sharp edges. A precision weapon honed over the years. A double edged sword. 
> 
> Or Zuko and Azula are codependent and everyone is dragged along.

Being back in her home territory has a different feel than what she thought it would. Perhaps it is that she is no longer in fear of the Fire Lord. Ozai made it clear she was as disposable as any of them. She nearly was banished for minor infractions herself though she would never let Zuko know it.

Azula relishes the courtiers that try to curry her favor, even better the ones that try to curry favor with Zuko through her. Despite all that has happened she falls back into her niche so easily.

Not everyone forgets though.

"Why do you need her around?" Mai's bland voice cuts through the air in the room.

Something about the sound strangles every bit of energy around it.

Azula doesn't glare but she does stare her down.

"Who best to deal with these problems than her?" Zuko replies back. He's not on the defensive yet but he will be soon.

"We don't need her around. Chances are she's probably in on it." Mai crosses her arms as she glares daggers at Azula.

"Should I be flattered that you think I have enough pull to orchestrate assassination attempts from prison or insulted that I would coordinate such colossal failures?" Azula turns her attention to her meal. "If I wanted Zuzu dead, he would be." She adds without looking at her former friend.

"You were in the asylum and you wouldn't be far behind him either." Mai threatens with as much force as she ever had in her. It amounts to very little.

"Shoot your little knives at me all you want." Azula mocks her with a wave in her direction. "At least, it would spare me the boredom of your whining."

Mai opens her mouth to reply but Zuko intervenes. "Enough. I'll not have you two acting like this." Promptly closing her mouth, Mai glares all the same. Zuko continues. "Mai is my fiancée and future Fire Lady." He says to Azula. "Please treat her with the proper respect."

Azula gives a barely there smile. "Of course, Zuzu."

"Don't call me that." He reaffirms before addressing Mai. "Azula is my sister and she is here to help find out who is behind these attacks. Please treat her with respect as well."

Pressing her lips together, Mai gives a tight nod.

"Great, just great." Zuko rubs his head as if he feels a headache coming on.

"When is the wedding anyway?" Azula's voice fills the silence.

Zuko picks up his glass of wine and drinks. "We haven't set a date yet."

Azula looks from him to Mai. There is a sort of tension between them that stands out.

"The sooner you get around to making little Fire Lords the better, Zuzu."

They both glare at her.

"Oh, don't give me that look;" she admonishes them, "like you're waiting until the wedding night."

Zuko's face flushes red and he looks away. Mai holds her gaze steady. Picking up her own glass of wine, Azula takes a drink, contemplating the pieces of the puzzle before her.

Mai stands. "I'm turning in. Good Night." She stalks from the room without a sound.

"So, why the wait?" Azula turns her golden eyes to Zuko. Instead of replying, he finishes off his glass and pours another. "How many of those do you go through a night?" There is truth in action.

Zuko sighs. "More than I should."

He stares at the glass and she gently reaches over and takes it from him.

"Limit yourself to one or two a night. I can't keep a drunken Fire Lord alive." She drinks it for him.

He raises an eyebrow at her hypocrisy.

Azula raises her own glass of wine."I'm not Fire Lord." She downs the glass and laughs.

Soon, Zuko is laughing with her.

When she moves to leave, he tries to accompany her.

"I can find my room quite well on my own." She must be building a tolerance because her tongue is obeying this time and the words come out smoothly.

"A lot can happen between here and there, Zula." There is worry in his eyes.

She shakes her head and clicks her tongue. "Zuzu, they're trying to kill you, not me. You stay here and I'll make my way back just fine. Besides, if anyone tries anything just imagine what will happen."

He ponders this and slowly agrees. "Fine, but if you end up dead, don't whine to me about it."

"Agreed," She makes it out the door without stumbling and pulls the door closed. The hallway is empty as the hour is late.

Smoothing out her dress, Azula begins walking. The farther she goes the more it feels as if something is out of place. Pausing she looks behind her but sees nothing suspicious, so she continues onward. Suddenly the torches around her go dark but she is able to see the black figures moving around her.

Deciding she wants them alive, Azula opts to forgo the Fire Bending and just drop them. The first two she catches quite off-guard and they hit the stones hard. The other three though are savvier than that. She can make out the glint of metal.

"Knives? You brought knives to attack a Fire Bender." The stupidity of people never fails to amaze her.

She has two witnesses and doesn't have need for more so she unleashes blue flames. The screams are music to her ears and she is quickly upon the others. They join their friends on the floor. With a wave of her hand the torches spring back to life and she glares at her bounty. The commotion of the palace guard draws near and she stares at them expectantly.

"What took you so long?" Her unwavering golden eyes make more than one of them shift in discomfort.

"There was a disturbance in one of the other halls, Princess." One guard offers nervously.

Azula stills. Stupidity it would seem is rampant. "You will never, and I repeat, never, abandon your post. They could have easily taken out Zuko and you would not have been the wiser."

"Yes, Princess."

Azula glares."Take them to the dungeon. Let the healers deal with their injuries but I want them alive." Some of the men are coming around and staring at her with wide eyes. "I'll interrogate them personally in the morning."

Azula gives her first genuine smile since she's been here.

ooooooo

She sleeps well that night, perhaps better than she ever has before.

The next morning she opens her eyes to Zuko standing over her bed.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?"

He sits on the edge of her bed. "I told you it was dangerous."

She yawns and stretches. "I handled it just fine and this morning I will find out just who we are dealing with."

Zuko shakes his head. "Just how are you going to do that?"

Sitting up Azula pushes her hair out of her face. "You don't want to know." When he scowls at her she adds, "Plausible deniability."

Rolling off the other side she makes her way to the vanity.

"What does that even mean?" He calls after her.

"It means you know nothing and therefore can't be implicated in anything." She calls back before turning her attention to her reflection.

He appears behind her but before he can speak she interrupts, "Should I cut my hair?" In the years since the war her hair has grown past her shoulders.

Zuko's eyes widen at the subject change but he steps in closer to look. "It's better long." He says as if it were a serious matter of state.

She cocks her head to the side. "Fine, I'll leave it for now." Picking up the brush she begins to work the tangles out.

"What exactly are you planning?" He says watching her from the mirror's reflection.

"I told you that you can't know." Azula picks up the ribbon but the finer points of hairdressing always eluded her.

Zuko takes it out of her hand and ties it. The result is surprisingly good.

"Wow, Zuzu, if this Fire Lord thing doesn't work out for you, you could become a hairdresser." It's a compliment of sorts.

"Mai sometimes needs help with her hair and after the last hairdresser got stabbed accidentally, no one will help her." There is just the slightest hint of sulking in his voice.

Azula taps a finger against her lips considering. "Leave it to Mai to turn hairdressing into a hazardous profession."

Standing, she opens her sparse closet and sorts through the dresses. Zuko makes his way to the courtyard window.

"If I'm going to be here, Zuzu, I'll need some new clothes." The choices are highly limited.

"Fine, get what you need to get." He waves carelessly at her from the window.

Aziula smiles. Shopping was never her favorite activity but it will go a long way to making her feel at home again. Picking out something for the day she steps behind the screen to dress.

"I suppose at some point I will need a gown to wear to your wedding." It's not a very subtle hint.

She hears his ragged sigh over the rustle of clothing.

"I guess."

Stepping out to look at him, Azula frowns. "Now that doesn't sound like a man ready to marry the love of his life." Her tone is only partly mocking.

Zuko stands with his back to her, arms folded, still staring down at the courtyard.

"I do love her but something just doesn't feel quite right about it all." The fact he trusts her with something so personal is impressive or sad that he has no one but her to talk to about it.

"Trouble in the bedroom?"

He drops his arms in frustration. "I'm not having this conversation with you."

Azula shrugs as she slips her shoes on. "You started it." She meets his glare evenly. "Don't look at me like that, brother. Eventually, you'll realize that I'm the only constant in your life." The smile she gives him is devoid of any warmth.

He returns the same smile. "And I in yours, dear sister."

ooooooooo

The dungeons are exactly as she remembers them.

"You would think the Fire Lord would spruce the place up." She comments dryly as she enters.

The jailer bows low to her. "Princess, we have done as you requested and the men that survived have been healed and wait."

She resists the urge to pat his bald head. "Good, why don't we begin with the biggest one and let the others watch."

Another low bow and the man scurries to carry out her orders.

Azula rolls her sleeves up. She plans on savoring every moment.

ooooooooooooo

When Zuko enters the dungeon, Azula makes an announcement from her chair in the corner. "Seems you have made more than one person mad in the world."

His golden eyes look from her to the empty tables. The stench of sweat and blood hangs in the air.

"What makes you say that?" He asks cautiously.

Azula smirks as she stands. "These ones were only responsible for the attack on me. Someone isn't happy that I'm here."

The fact she is no closer to solving this puzzle should irk her but she is feeling a level of satisfaction not felt since before the war ended. Time in the dungeons always had that effect on her.

Zuko's shoulders slump. "That's just great." It was foolish to think the problem could be solved so easily.

With the tip of her finger she lifts his chin to look in his eyes."Don't worry, brother. I'll get to the bottom of this. That is what you let me out of prison for isn't it?" Azula purrs.

Zuko scowls at her and takes hold of her hand, gripping the wrist harder than necessary. "I let you out of the asylum."

Azula returns the look. "Details, Zuko." She answers dismissively as she pulls her arm free and walks towards the door.

With her hand on the handle she turns to look at him. He's standing in the middle of the room, looking like the lost little boy she remembers from their childhood.

"I'll have them executed." His voice is flat, dull. The weight of the Fire Nation is bearing down upon him.

Poor Zuko has yet to realize this is only the beginning.

"You sound as excited as Mai." Her smile reveals a line of sharp teeth. "Besides, I've already taken care of it."

His eyes dart to hers in surprise. "You did?"

Pulling the door open, Azula announces benevolently, "I gave them the great honor of being executed by my own hand. It's more than they deserved but who am I to refuse such a request." Azula has a way of making men pray for death.

Her eyes say it all and Zuko just stares at her, unsure if he should be relieved or disgusted that his sister killed five men without batting an eye. The Fire Lord is trying to reconcile the sister he remembers with the sister before him. In the end, relief wins out and Zuko returns Azula's smile before following her out the door.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko freezes and a slow, dawning realization comes over him about what his sister really is; what his father must have realized her to be. Azula is an awesome, unholy power, one that must be wielded carefully lest you cut yourself with the sharp edges. A precision weapon honed over the years. A double edged sword. 
> 
> Or Zuko and Azula are codependent and everyone is dragged along.

Azula considers her reflection in the mirror.

"It is the latest fashion, Princess." The woman behind her says attempting to assure her.

Azula turns this way and that considering how the dress moves with her.

"It's rather tight, isn't it?" The dress clings to her every curve.

The woman grins. "That is the idea."

The Princess nods at this. "I suppose it is."

"Many women of marriageable age prefer this style." There is unspoken implication in the inflection of the woman's voice.

"Zuzu may be happy to hear that."Azula pauses, imagining the Fire Lord's face. "I'm sure he would like me off his hands sooner rather than later."

"Any man would be lucky to have you as a wife, Princess." The woman says with the appropriate amount of flattery.

Azula laughs at the idea. Marriage would be the last thing on her mind.

"Assuming I'm not looking for a husband, what would you recommend?"

The woman steps up to help remove the dress. "You are the Princess of the Fire Nation. It is important, whether you are seeking marriage or not, that men desire you."

Azula raises an eyebrow at the woman's shrewd business sense. "You are so right. In that case, let's do this right and spare no expense. A princess must look the part."

oooooooo

"Are you sure about this?" Azula eyes him questioningly.

"Absolutely, now attack." Zuko orders harshly, as he drops into a fighting stance.

Azula shrugs unaffected. "I must obey the Fire Lord."

She raises her hand and with a smirk, the training ground erupts in blue fire.

His moves are harsh and sloppy though. Zuko only fights like this when something is eating at him. Azula easily twists and turns around his attacks and knocks him off his feet with a well placed kick.

The Fire Lord glares up at her. "Again." He orders.

Azula shakes her head at his self destructive desire. "You know, Zuzu, if you wanted to be abused by a woman then you should just spend some time with your fiancée."

The mockery strikes deep and he lashes out with a ring of fire.

Azula jumps out of the way, landing gracefully a few feet away. He pursues her with a string of attacks that she dodges and avoids, until he backs her into a corner.

"Why aren't you using your bending?" His asks breathlessly.

"You aren't presenting much of a challenge. You're just wearing yourself out." She hasn't even broken a sweat yet.

With a growl, he drops his arms and moves out of his stance. "Why do you do that?" His words are clipped and angry but she can tell it has little to do with her.

"I should ask you the same. What is bothering you?"

Zuko's shoulders slump and he looks away. "Mai."

"Surprise, surprise." Azula mocks as she walks past him. "Why keep up pretense?"

He snarls at her. "Pretense? What does that even mean?"

Azula continues walking but calls to him over her shoulder. "It means that you and Mai are just about through but both of you are too stubborn to just admit it."

He catches up to her, hand on her arm pulling her to stop. "That's not true."

Azula raises an eyebrow at the tone of his voice. "You sound almost surprised. I can tell that things aren't exactly going well. Why can't you?"

Zuko is nearly speechless. "I love Mai. I want to marry her."

Taking hold of his hand, she throws it off her and scowls. "If that's the case, then set a date."

She walks off, leaving him staring at her.

"Azula, I do want to marry her." He's trying to convince them both.

"Then know that I've already picked out a dress so stop dragging your feet and do it. It was not cheap."

He catches up to her and walks alongside. "It's just she is so temperamental."

She scoffs. "Mai has exactly one temperament and that is bland and boring. I don't know what you see in her but if that makes you happy, then I am happy for you."

Zuko chuckles at this. "You happy? When have you ever been happy?"

"When I was ten, cook gave me a piece of cake that was quite tasty. It was the only time in my life I recall being happy." She doesn't look at him.

Zuko stops her with a hand on her arm again."Seriously, Zula, when have you ever been happy?"

She hates being cornered but the look in his eye is so open. "What happened to you, Zuko? You were never this needy after Mother left."

He looks away from her. "I don't know anymore."

She considers his scar. The red angry flesh stands out but blends in all the same.

"Perhaps my time in prison was well spent. You should consider it."

"The asylum was good for you, to a point I think." He corrects her.

It's her turn to look away. He's always correcting her.

Azula begins walking again and he keeps step with her while still holding on.

"Her parents are pushing for a date too." His voice is low. "I don't know what to say."

"I never really considered you a coward until this point. Either you want to be with her or you don't. Stop dragging it out." Her voice is low as well.

Zuko stops her with a jerk on her arm, fingers digging into her skin. "If I don't know whose trying to kill me and put a stop to it, then I'm putting her in danger as well. Marriage will only make that worse."

"Mai is an accomplished warrior, Zuko. I'm quite sure she can look after herself."

"What about when we have children?" There is a genuine look of worry in his eye.

She sighs and twists her arm out of his bruising grasp. "I suppose Aunt Zula will have to look after them and their coward of a father."

"I am not a coward." There is so much anger in his words.

She licks her lips at this. "Seems I found a sore point."Her voice is lightly mocking.

Zuko growls and shakes his head. "Dinner tonight. Wear something formal." He orders as he storms off.

She smiles at his retreating back. "As the Fire Lord commands."

ooooooo

"I told you to limit yourself." Azula hisses as she leans into him.

He glares in return. "I'm fine. You look after yourself."

"I'm here to look after you." She reminds him.

Zuko stares her down before relenting and sitting the glass of wine on the table.

Azula picks it up and finishes it in one gulp and ignores the dark look he throws her way.

The ballroom is full of many people. It seems to be a little party of sorts though the occasion escapes her.

Her glittering eyes scan the room. Dinner had been finished long before and now the guests have scattered drinking and dancing. Only Zuko and she remain at the head table. Her eyes fall upon Mai who is close to Ty Lee, nodding politely to the acrobat's words.

"Have you set a date?" She has a comfortable warm feeling right now.

Zuko half laughs. "No."

"Coward." She drinks her own glass of wine.

"Hypocrite." He shoots back.

"Fire Lord." Her tongue wraps around the words in a veiled insult.

"Do you want to go back to the asylum?" He threatens.

"If it shuts you up." She replies evenly.

"You're a mean drunk, Azula."

"I've only began." She returns the threat as she stands. Azula can feel his eyes glare at her but she ignores him as she walks across the floor, her skirts flowing behind her with each step.

The room is becoming far too warm and Zuko is burning hot with anger. The air on the balcony is much cooler. Placing her glass on the ledge she leans over it closing her eyes and feeling the cool night air gently moving her hair.

Someone steps up to stand beside her.

"Zuko looks less than happy."

She smiles but doesn't open her eyes. "Mai and he are disagreeing."

"I see."

The faint breeze slows and the stifling heat creeps back.

"Perhaps you could cool things off out here." She suggests with her eyes still closed.

The breeze picks back up and the temperature does indeed seem to drop.

She sighs. "Much better. That's a very handy trick to have."

"Glad to be of service."

They fall silent again.

Opening her eyes, Azula picks her glass up and drinks as she considers the man beside her.

"Maybe he would listen to you." She suggests.

The Avatar leans forward on the ledge mimicking her pose. "He won't."

"You've already tried." Sighing, she leans her chin on her hand and stares at the vast gardens of the palace. "I'm not sure what to do for him."

Aang is looking at her but she doesn't meet his eyes. "You really care what happens to Zuko?"

"Hmm, he is my brother." She drinks again.

"A brother you tried to kill before."

She glares at him. "Are you trying to make me mad?"

He raises his hands and steps back."No, Princess, but I find it difficult to believe that you have his best interests at heart after all we've been through."

She finishes off her wine. "I only have the Fire Lord's interests at heart." She smirks at him. "At least you aren't like Mai threatening to kill me."

"I don't believe in killing." He leans forward again, closer this time.

"Yes, I seem to recall something about that. Pity really as Ozai would have preferred death." Aang doesn't respond so she continues. "Condemning a man to something worse than death seems cruel somehow. I never considered you a cruel person." Aang doesn't rise to her taunt. "I admire you for it."

"Admire me?" His voice borders on the incredible. Gray eyes are luminescent in the darkness of the night. It's his inner Fire Bender increasing his night vision as well. It pulls at something inside of her.

"A fate worse than death? It's magnificent really."

The absolute abject misery her father must be feeling makes her mouth water and she has to swallow.

Silence.

"If Zuko won't listen to you and he won't listen to me, then who will he listen too?"

Aang exhales. "Katara."

The way he says it catches her attention. "What makes you say that?"

"They write each other…quite often."

He's not looking at her but she is close enough to notice the distance in his eyes.

"How do you feel about that?"

Throwing her a sideways glance, he stands up. "Fine, so they're friends. That's good."

Azula sees through it. "It bothers you. You don't have to hide it from me, remember?"

"It's not that it bothers me." He says quieter but steps closer to her.

She inhales and she can smell his scent. It riles something inside of her. The wine is really doing a number on her tonight. Azula stands to put some distance between the two of them.

"So it bothers you that it doesn't bother you." She isn't really asking but Azula needs to regain control of herself.

"You could say that." He answers cryptically but eyes her curiously.

Turning around she looks back through the open doors of the dining room. Zuko is where she left him but he's not alone. Azula has made a career out of reading other people and Zuko is one of the easiest.

"I believe you are right."

Aang follows her line of sight. There is something about the way the Water Bender sits beside the Fire Lord. Even from this distance Azula can see the faint blush on the woman's dark skin, how her blue eyes have a fire in them.

Zuko is a changed man as well. Instead of sour and morose he is smiling and laughing. Azula watches as the woman's hand comes to rest on his arm when she leans in much too close to speak to him.

Her eyes flick to the man beside her. He sees it as well. How could he not?

"That doesn't bother you?" It's a near taunt in her voice. When he doesn't answer, she laughs. "That's what I thought."

"They're friends and I trust both of them." He's speaking to her but he's still watching the pair inside.

Azula slides behind him, her chin resting lightly on his shoulder, eyes watching closely. "Then you're a fool." Her hot breath licks at his ear.

She tries to not inhale too deeply and focuses on not pressing against him.

Turning his head slightly, he says, "It's not foolish to trust, Azula."

With a whisper of silk, she glides in front of him, standing close, maybe too close. "Not always but in this case it is." Her glowing eyes stare intently at him. "Personally, I don't see the appeal but then again he is my brother. Shame really." Her eyes give him a lazy once over. "You look like you could be fun."

The urge to reach out and touch is becoming too much so she reigns herself in. A soft click of her heels and she steps away down the stairs to the gardens. When she reaches the bottom of the stairs and looks back, he is staring after her. Azula tells herself that she isn't running; she's just taking her time.


	4. Chapter 4

The gardens are cooler and she makes her way through the intricate walkways. It's dark and quiet and Azula just wants to get away from the cloying eyes of court and Avatar.

She isn't sure what to do about Zuko. He seems rather intent on making stupid decisions in his life. Letting her out was one of the first good ones he seems to have made thus far. She rounds a corner and frowns. They are no closer to finding out who is behind the assassination attempts.

Azula was serious when she told Zuko to ease up on his drinking. It dulls thinking and reaction time. It also makes for an easier target. These thoughts occur to her when a heavy weight slams into her from behind pushing her to the ground. A sharp snap draws a gasp as she feels something give in her ankle.

Hypocrite, Zuko's voice mocks in her head.

The man tries to roll her onto her back. Azula allows it just to see what he plans next.

He looms over her. The cold edge of a knife is at her neck. Her skirts are pushed up, revealing the pale creamy skin of her thighs. The man licks his lips as he looks down at her.

She eyes him back with a small smile on her face, despite the pain in her leg.

"Well, well what have we here?" The man's gruff voice says mockingly. His rough hand digs into her leg as he pulls her body flush against him.

Her golden eyes sweep up and down. "A dead man." She retorts and is rewarded with a sharp backhand. Azula laughs even as she tastes blood.

He grabs a handful of her hair and presses the knife against her throat again. "If you're nice, I might let you live afterward."

Azula looks up at him with her large glowing eyes. "Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything you want. " She does her best imitation of a scared girl.

He smiles with what few teeth he has left. "That's more like it."

The knife is gone from her throat and he begins to work at his clothes. Azula watches for half a beat before striking with her good leg. A solid kick with her heel to his face knocks him back and blood spurts from his nose. She would bend but she wants him alive.

Azula gets to the knee of her good leg, leaning forward on her hands, careful to not put weight on her broken ankle, and stares him down waiting. The man rolls on the ground, hands to his face trying to stem the flow of blood.

Eventually the man quiets and lays still. She knows better than to think it's over though but with a broken ankle she also knows she can't get far.

Azula hates calling for help but some things are necessary so she shoots a sapphire fireball straight above her. It takes her attention off her assailant long enough to give him an opening. He strikes hard and knocks her to the ground again.

oooooooooo

With a backward glance, Azula disappears into the gardens of the palace and Aang breathes a sigh of relief. She leaves behind a deep strangling sort of tension. He looks back through the open doors at the sight of Katara and Zuko deep in conversation. Azula's not the only one causing tension tonight.

He trusts them. He really does but something about it gnaws at him. Zuko always said that Azula lies but what if she isn't? Aang can see the chemistry they have with one another. He knows they are close even when they are half a world away from each other. Messenger hawks frequently fly between the South Pole and the Fire Nation. It really doesn't bother him and he hesitates to look at why that is.

Turning back towards the gardens his thoughts are drawn to the woman in them right now. Zuko said he let her out of the asylum because he needed her help. Azula is talented but it's difficult to know which side she plays for. Katara insisted they come to check it out and, if necessary, keep Zuko safe. Aang couldn't say no.

A sapphire fireball flares in the night sky above the garden.

oooooooooo

The gardens are a maze but with his Earth Bending he easily navigates the way. He's unprepared for the sight he sees though. The large looming figure of a man is on top of Azula's much smaller frame as they struggle with each other. She strikes and he hears a loud crack of bone breaking as the man falls limp on top of her.

Aang moves fast pulling the bulky frame off her and Azula gasps when freed. The man's body rolls to the side, moaning and clutching his face.

Azula is on the ground, breathing hard, her eyes bright and angry.

"Are you okay?" He kneels over her, hands on her shoulders, eyeing her for damage.

Razor sharp nails dig into his arms as she scrambles to pull herself up. She leans into him, breaths coming in furious pants, but she doesn't stand. He sees why. Her ankle is twisted, bloodied and mottled.

Guards find their way to them. Wide eyes look between the immobile, moaning man on the ground to the furious princess in the Avatar's arms.

"Princess, are you injured?" One of the guards calls out as the others move to restrain the man.

She ignores his question but the heat rolls off her body in waves. "Take him to the dungeon. I'll deal with him tomorrow." Her words are abrupt and deadly.

"Shall we help you back to the palace?" The guard asks as the others cuff the man who is gurgling through the blood in his mouth.

"I'm in the capable hands of the Avatar now. You can't be bothered to patrol properly. Zuko will hear about this. Go." Azula snaps.

The guard bows looking considerably worried and they disappear the same way they came.

Her quick breaths break the quiet in the night air; hands still holding tight to him.

"Azula, you're hurt. Let me help."

She doesn't let go of him. "What can you do?" Her voice sounds strained, shaky even. She slumps against him.

"I can heal your injuries."

She nods against him but doesn't speak.

Mindful of her ankle, he gently lifts her and cradles her in his arms. Fortunately, the palace isn't far.

Her arms are around his neck and her head is on his shoulder.

"There's a door to the side that leads to my rooms." She is speaking slowly, exhaustion lacing her voice.

Something about her voice concerns him.

"Azula, stay awake."

"I am," is her quiet reply but her hold on him begins to loosen.

They slip past the staircase leading back to the ballroom and he easily finds the door leading to the residences.

"Which way?"

No reply.

"Azula?" She's limp against him.

The guard on patrol eyes him curiously.

"Princess Azula's room?" Aang asks.

The man looks surprised but leads him to her door.

"Do you have a key?"

The guard shakes his head. "The Princess won't allow it, My Lord."

Aang resists the urge to roll his eyes at the title and focuses on shifting her weight against him. He manages to free a hand to place on the door handle. It clicks and he gives a silent thanks to Toph for discovering Metal Bending before slipping inside.

Her rooms are magnificent and, for a moment, Aang stands unsure where to take her. Reasoning that the layout must be similar to his own, he easily finds the bedroom. He lays her on the bed. Her breaths are rapid, shallow, and uneven; most likely broken ribs. Bruises are already appearing on her arms, face and throat. Briefly he wonders if he should call Katara.

"Whatever you're thinking about, don't." Her voice is low but her eyes are at least partially open.

"You're hurt worse than I thought. Katara is better at this than I am."

She shakes her head. "I don't want her near me. I have faith you can do this."

"Your ribs are most likely broken, Azula." He can't exactly heal through her clothes.

"You're a monk. I'm not worried." She bites out sarcastically between gasps. "Start with my ankle so I can at least walk."

Disappearing into the en suite he fills the sink with water and tries to not think about it too much.

Returning to the bedroom, he draws the water to him and the cool blue light fills the air. She hisses as he sets the bone and mends the crack. A few more passes with the water and the bruising fades to nearly nothing.

"Much better." She lets out the breath she was holding.

"Give me my robe." She points to the hook on the door.

He hands it to her and turns around. Behind him he hears the rustle of fabric and a few growls.

"I need your help. I can't get the snaps in the back." Her breathing is more labored.

"Azula, this is ridiculous just let me get Katara…"

"No," She cuts him off. "No one else will know about this. Just help me with these snaps, please." Her voice is near pleading.

With a sigh, Aang turns around and moves behind her. The dress is lined with snaps so he makes quick work of them staying firmly focused on the task at hand and not the bare skin it reveals. When he's done he stands and turns back around.

"Thank you." Her words are followed by more movement until the dress falls to the floor. "Okay."

She is facing him with her robe pulled close in the front. A light sheen of sweat is on her forehead, eyes intense with pain.

Aang steps in front of her and kneels down to her level. Calling the water to him again, the blue light fills the space between them. Aang keeps his eyes locked on her golden ones as his hands reach inside her robe and lightly touch the skin underneath mending the damage.

Azula grasps his arms and tries to not focus on how she is trembling. The cool feel of his hands slide from her front to her back and he leans closer. She rests her head on his shoulder and focuses on breathing slowly as the cracked bone is knitted together.

It hurts and Azula hates how she is giving into this weakness. She's never been injured this badly before and it burns inside of her that it was some low level peasant that was able to cause this much damage just by falling on top of her. Counting all the ways she will make the man scream takes her mind off the pain long enough to allow the Avatar to finish. When he's done, his gentle hands lay her back on the bed. Her breaths are deep and full again.

"Thank you." Azula murmurs feeling tired, eyes fluttering closed.

"I'm not done yet." He moves up the bed to lie beside her and soon his cool hands are on her face and neck, working to relieve the swelling and bruising where she had been struck. "Do you know who he was?"

Her eyes open but just barely. "No, but that's fair because he didn't know who I was either." He nods slowly feeling sorry for the man already. "Don't do that." She orders quietly. "You can't feel sorry for him. If it had been anyone else, he would have done what he wanted and then what?"

Aang shakes his head. "I know but I can still feel sorry for him."

"You are too gentle." The way she says it isn't a compliment. "Do you realize that he most likely has been quite successful at it before? He just picked bigger prey than he could handle tonight." Her golden eyes watch him as it sinks in.

His jaw clenches at the thought. "What will you do?"

Her eyes open wider."I haven't decided yet."

"You could have killed him right there, but you didn't. Why is that?" Aang pushes the sleeve of her robe up working on the bruises on her arm.

"I will deal with him in the morning and the appropriate punishment will be dealt out. I might even let Zuko decide." There is dark amusement in her voice and words.

He furrows his brow at this. "Why Zuko?"

"He sought to dishonor me and by all rights Zuko should defend my honor as my only male relative."

"I'm sure Zuko would be fair but stern."

Azula laughs."You're right, Avatar. It's more than the scum deserves."

He sighs and changes the subject. "I'm glad it wasn't worse."

She hums against the feel of the cool water on her skin. "Thanks to you."

Aang laughs at this. "It had nothing to do with me. You were well in control of the situation, Princess." The cooling water evaporates from his hand. "I think that's all."

Azula nods, looking up at him carefully. "I appreciate what you have done for me." Her voice is warm and sincere so much so he looks away.

"You're welcome, Azula." Realizing he's laying on her bed beside her, he's quick to stand. "If there isn't anything else you need, I'll let you rest."

"Good night, Avatar." She follows him with her golden gaze inquisitively as he backs out of her room.

oooooo

Sleep does not come easy to Aang that night. He tosses and turns and, just as he slips into that other realm, the dreams start. Not that they are bad dreams, but, they are highly inappropriate.

He loves Katara. He's in love with Katara; has been since he was twelve. He loves her blue eyes, her dark skin. He loves her mastery of water and her easy laugh.

So why is he dreaming about golden eyes and lightning strikes?

He's a monk, but he's not wholly innocent. He notices things. He noticed things about Azula; things like how soft her skin is, how firm other things are, and the way her hair smelled.

He didn't see the skin he was touching but the feel of it is seared into his hands. His shoulders sting from her sharp nails as she pierced them through his robes while he healed her injuries. His neck tingles from the way her warm breath ghosted across it while she panted in short, shallow breaths.

He feels pangs of guilt for the turn his thoughts take about heated skin, sharp nails, and gasping breaths.

Azula needed his help.

He loves Katara.

Those are the facts and he must push these other thoughts out of his head.

Sleep doesn't come easy so he tosses the covers off and moves to the balcony intent on clearing his head with meditation. It's one of the last avenues he has left.


	5. Chapter 5

Azula concerns him. She always has. There is just something about her that puts him on edge and leaves him feeling like the joke is on him.

Today is no different.

When Zuko finds her, it is in the dungeons. Correct that…her favorite dungeon.

He is prepared for the sight he sees though. Knowing his sister the way he does, very little surprises Zuko anymore and part of him is glad for it. Surprises and Azula do not go well together.

Her golden eyes are cold and calculating as they stare at her prisoner. The large man looks so out of place dangling from the chains in the middle of the room, perhaps because he is naked. Zuko grimaces at the sight. The air stinks of blood, sweat and smoke.

She is seated in the chair as if it were a throne and she may very well consider this her kingdom. Azula would be the sort to rule over a kingdom of hopelessness and misery. She would be the queen of despair and anguish.

He steps up to the large, rough looking man and appraises him. The man is nearly broken and Zuko tries to not think about what his sister was up to before he entered. The trails of blood are more than enough evidence. Azula specializes in internal damage whether it is physical or emotional. It's best he doesn't know anyway: Plausible Deniability.

"You attacked my sister." Zuko isn't asking. The man has already been found guilty by Azula. That alone is damning enough and nothing the Fire Lord could do to him would be worse than the punishment she will bequeath.

The man's voice comes out in a near whisper, breath whistling through the broken nose. "Please, Fire Lord Zuko, I didn't know who she was." His throat has small burnt indents in it. Indents that look to be the size of Azula's dainty fingers.

Men like this disgust him so he finds it difficult to feel sympathy. "You think I would be more lenient if it was someone else's sister you tried to rape?"

The man shrinks under his glare. Zuko can be intimidating too.

The temperature suddenly rises as Azula moves to stand next to him. "Tell Zuko what you planned to do to me last night." There is a sort of sadistic fascination beaming in her eyes.

The man's eyes widen and his busted lip begins to tremble. "I was going to do bad things." His voice is shaky and breaking. He begins heaving.

Azula leans closer, eyes bright, sharp teeth glistening in the low light of the dungeon. "What bad things? Don't be shy. Zuko should hear just what you had in mind for his baby sister." Her voice is a malevolent whisper drawing the man to his doom.

The man is crying and begging so Azula shushes him, sounding almost motherly, and takes his face in her hands as she leans closer, blood red lips cooing to him.

The Fire Lord closes his eyes as her fingers begin to smoke and the man screams.

oooooooo

There are times Zuko questions his life. He loves his nation, without doubt, but, at times, he wishes he could just pack up and run away. The years he spent banished seem like the good days. Better yet were the days traveling with his friends waging a war against Ozai. He tries to forget who else he was fighting against.

Illusions of peace are fleeting, so much so, that he did something he swore he would never do and that is to trust Azula.

It's the eyes he decides. They both have golden eyes. It's a Royal family trait but there is something about her eyes that is just unnerving. They have a depth that pulls you in and drowns you in the cold murky deep.

Zuko feels like he's drowning. Was his head ever above water?

"Stop it." She orders harshly, sharp teeth clicking into place.

He snaps his head up locking gazes with her. "I'll do as I please. I'm Fire Lord."

It's a fact they are both well aware of but part of him likes to remind her that it is he that sits on the throne. It may be petty but sometimes he feels like it's all he has over her. It's something he fought for and won.

"We already spoke about this, Zuzu." Azula reminds him in a soft voice that is eerily reminiscent of the one she used in the dungeon earlier.

"Don't call me that." He glares at her.

She doesn't back down. Azula never backs down from anything.

"You must have better control than this." Her voice turns softer, more sweet and gentle.

It's so out of character that he laughs.

He stops when she reaches over plucking the glass from his hand and downs it herself.

Zuko glowers at her and he wonders why he insists on having dinner with her every night. Mai is not with them tonight. Mai seems to spend time with Zuko only if Azula is around. However, his future mother in law had been insistent on her only daughter visiting tonight. This leaves him alone with Azula. Truly it is a relief though and Zuko refuses to look at why that is.

"How do I know you aren't the one that really is behind it all?" It's the words of Mai, his advisors, and the occasional paranoid thought that flickers through his mind more often than he would like.

Azula settles back in her chair and smiles. "Because you're still alive."

They stare at each other until he looks away.

"Why would you help me?"

Azula never does anything just out of the goodness of her heart. He doubts she really has a heart anyway. More like a furnace just waiting to incinerate them all. He's suspected all along that fire burns in her veins. Maybe magma.

"I am loyal to the Fire Lord." She pronounces with a flourish before drinking from her own glass of wine, the crimson liquid staining her lips.

"So Momo could be Fire Lord and you would be loyal to him?"

Azula gives him a lazy smile as she leans back in her chair. "As long as he could wear the crown."

That seems too simple. Azula is not a simple woman.

"So you would blindly follow whoever has the crown?"

She nods and he can tell from the way her head dips that she is not feeling any pain.

"Duty and honor, brother. I serve the Fire Lord whether he is Father, you or a lemur." Azula giggles and it is so out of place.

"I think you've had enough and it's time for bed."

He stands and gently takes the glass out of her hand before setting it on the table. Pulling her chair out, he helps her up.

"I know the way." Her voice is soft and affectionate but she lets him take her hand.

"If I had known the way to get you to be friendlier was to get you drunk, then I would have done that years ago."

There are so many layers to his sister that he is never sure what he will find when he has managed to peel one back. Zuko briefly wonders what the center would be like; probably something cold and dark.

Azula laughs again as he leads her through his rooms.

At the door she stops him, her voice sounding suddenly sober, "You stay here. I can find my own way."

Zuko shakes his head. "No, it seems you're under attack more than I am lately."

Azula waves it off. "It was nothing."

"You had a broken ankle and ribs." He reminds her as he looks out into the hallway.

Seeing the guards are where they should be, he leads her out.

"The Avatar was nice enough to fix it for me." She lets him lead her again.

Scanning the hallway, Zuko is on high alert. "Yes, and let me tell you how nice it is to know that you had Aang back in your room."

Azula scoffs. "What, are you worried about my honor?"

"The palace is talking." He whispers. The gossips have been in full swing since Aang was spotted leaving her rooms late at night.

She laughs so hard she bends over. "The palace thinks I'm having an illicit affair with the Avatar?"

Zuko grimaces at how well her voice carries. "I don't think it's your honor I should be concerned about."

He isn't sure if Aang or Katara are aware of the rumor mill yet but he dreads when it does come out. It's not that he thinks anything happened but what little truth there is can be twisted in so many ways.

She sobers and stills at the slight. "That was uncalled for."

He stares at her as she holds her head up high and walks down the hallway with strong forward steps.

Zuko rushes to catch up to her. "Are you really drunk or not?"

"Oh, I assure you I am but I also have amazing self control. Don't worry I haven't sullied your friend, not really." Her voice is harsh and biting.

The 'not really' part is what gets his attention. With Azula that could mean so many things and it leaves him feeling disconcerted. Azula schemes. She is always working an angle for something and he doesn't want Aang to be caught up in it. Katara either. Especially Katara.

He's so busy trying to keep pace with her brisk angry steps that he fails to notice where she is leading him.

"Wait, this isn't the way to your rooms." Azula keeps walking. "Where are we going?" He hurries to keep up with her.

She leads him outside into the cool night air. The soft grass crunches beneath their feet. Beyond the main palace grounds is a graveyard. The sounds of shovels digging fill the air. The area is bright with torches and they flare even brighter when she passes by them. The soldiers stop and stand at attention.

"This is my handiwork, Zuko."

He follows her line of sight to the piles of misshapen bodies, blackened and twisted. Some are still smoking.

"You did all this?" The stench of burnt flesh twists his stomach. The smoke stings his eyes.

Azula's smile is cold, her voice ominous. "I did this for you."

Zuko looks from her to the bodies of traitors. There is a glint in her eye that sets him on edge.

"For me." He repeats dumbly. A sense of unease sweeps over him.

She turns to him with blazing eyes. "For the Fire Lord."

The look on her face is one he has seen often. It was the one she always gave their father. It is a look of devotion, loyalty, and fierceness.

Zuko freezes and a slow, dawning realization comes over him about what his sister really is; what his father must have realized her to be.

Azula is an awesome, unholy power, one that must be wielded carefully lest you cut yourself with the sharp edges. A precision weapon honed over the years. A double edged sword.

He swallows but doesn't dare look away from her. His heart hammers in his chest. Azula will only follow a strong Fire Lord. Weakness will be rooted out and destroyed. If she sees him as weak, truly weak, she will turn on him and devour him without a second thought.

It wasn't insanity. It was never insanity. Azula was just misunderstood; taken out of context.

A sort of peace settles over him, his heart slows, and Zuko realizes he can accept this facet of his sister's personality. He has to accept it if the Fire Nation is to remain strong and firmly in his control.

Drawing himself up to his full height, he holds her gaze. "Very good, Azula." His voice is that of the Fire Lord, strong and commanding.

The twinkle in her eye is all the approval he will get out of her. It's all he needs.

ooooooooooo

Zuko doesn't sleep well that night. It's not that he has slept well most nights. The threat of death and the tension with Mai keep him from finding his rest.

Releasing Azula from the asylum wasn't something he decided easily. He hoped that one way or another though her presence would be a deciding factor: either he would be free to rule or be dead.

He's still alive so that has to mean his decision was a good one. He lies awake that night and wonders if he can live up to Azula's expectations. Zuko tries to not think about what would happen if he failed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Aang isn't avoiding her but he does breathe a sigh of relief that their paths don't cross more often. The dreams plague him at night so much so that rest is elusive. Katara has started to notice and that, perhaps, is his greatest problem.

Katara is great. She fits so easily into the caretaker role. But Aang does not want to be cared for; instead of warm hands, he wants sharp nails. Meditation can only off set sleep deprivation so much.

They have opted to stay in the palace for now. Katara is reluctant to leave Zuko. She says it's because she doesn't trust Azula but her easy laughs and flirting smiles when the Fire Lord is near do not go unnoticed at the dinner table. Zuko is more relaxed and at ease as he and Katara trade jokes or stories.

Mai looks on bored from Zuko's side but watching Azula out of the corner of her eye. Azula sits on Zuko's other side and occasionally steals something from his plate. The Fire Lord glares when the Princess downs his glass of wine in one gulp and refuses him another. Aang meets her glittering eyes from across the table and wonders at the smile that plays on her full red lips.

Eventually, the Princess announces she is retiring for the night but as she stands it is clear she is none too steady on her feet. Zuko moves to help her but she waves him off.

"We've been through this, Zuzu. I can take care of myself."

It has become routine for Zuko to walk Azula back to her rooms while she scathes about his overprotective nature.

He takes her arm gently but his whisper is harsh. "It's not me they're after anymore."

Having Azula out of the asylum and at his side has the desired effect of reducing assassination attempts on the Fire Lord as the Princess has become the new favorite target. It wasn't his intent they turn to her but it has worked and Azula doesn't seem to mind. Thankfully they are not successful and she spends most of her time in the dungeons doing what she does best. Zuko tries to not think about it.

Having imbibed more than her fair share of the wine at dinner, like she does every dinner, Azula glares at him. If Zuko didn't have a better understanding of his sister, then he would be wary of the look in her eyes. His friends are not privy to this knowledge and they shift uncomfortably as they watch the Fire Lord deal with his sister.

Azula pulls away from him and turns from the room; Zuko is hot on her heels.

Mai sighs. Every night it's the same argument and she's growing bored of it. She almost wants Azula to make her move to kill Zuko so she would at least have the excuse to do something.

Katara turns worried eyes to Aang and there is the unspoken insistence that he do something about the raised voices in the next room. He can't refuse but he can inwardly curse fate that puts him right where he doesn't want to be.

This is how the Avatar finds himself in the middle of a brewing argument between the Fire Nation siblings.

"If you don't stop hovering over me, I'll kill you myself." Azula seethes with her hand on the door.

Zuko sees it's only about half serious but he doesn't remove his hand from the door to let her out. He looks up at Aang and Azula follows his gaze. The sudden smile on her face should give Zuko pause.

Her mood shifts. "Zuko, how about you stay here with your dinner guests and the Avatar can see me safely back to my rooms," her voice is suddenly sugary and soft.

The Fire Lord narrows his eyes. The idea is to keep rumors to a minimum but Katara is in the other room and he doesn't want to miss a chance to be around her. If Mai follows her routine, then she will disappear as soon as Azula is gone anyway.

Being alone with Katara is appealing on many levels. "Aang, do you mind?"

Aang does mind. Being around Azula is not something he is looking forward too. "Not at all." Or is he?

Zuko takes his hand off the door and Azula opens it. She wraps her arm around Aang's and with a disdainful glance over her shoulder at the Fire Lord, she leads the way.

The door slams behind them.

"Do you and Zuko argue like that often?"

"Hmm, only when he tries to be the overprotective big brother." Azula is in that warm fuzzy place she gets after dinner. Her steps aren't steady but she doesn't care. It only makes taking out would-be assassins that much more fun.

"He's just looking out for you." Aang replies ignoring the way she leans into him as they walk. Thinking of Azula as warm and soft is just wrong. She is cold and dangerous.

"I'm looking out for him and I must be doing something right. Assassins target me now."

Her nonchalant announcement surprises Aang. "Really? Does that happen often?"

Azula could say she has lost count but that isn't true. "About ten times now." There is a sense of joy in her voice. She's always sure to leave them alive at least until the next day. Zuko stopped visiting the dungeons altogether. It was more than he wanted to know.

"Do you count that one in the gardens?" The attack on her is still fresh in Aang's mind for so many reasons.

"No, he was just a common rapist who thought he would prowl the palace grounds and try his hand at nobility. Not a mistake he will make again."

Aang isn't sure if he should be repulsed or relieved.

When they make it to her door, he feels a sense of relief. He's about to leave and return to Zuko's when she interrupts.

"A good bodyguard makes sure the room is secure first." Her eyes are bright as she watches him.

The guards try to look unconcerned but their curious eyes watch as he opens the door and leads her inside.

The room is bathed in blue flames. From the way she walks through the rooms, he can tell she is quite nonchalant about attackers. Knowing Azula, she looks forward to them. He halfheartedly looks around for anything out of place but mostly Aang is curious about the woman. The rooms are sparsely though expensively furnished. He is snapped out of his reverie by her voice in the other room, calling to him.

She is standing with her back to the door in her bedroom.

"I need your help getting out of this." Azula doesn't even look over her shoulder at him.

This is not where he should be but Aang steps up behind her anyway and deftly undoes the snaps of the dress to reveal the same soft skin he dreams about. Aang really tries to not look.

Feeling the air on her skin she steps behind the dressing screen and he continues looking around the room, getting a feel for the sort of person she is. The atmosphere reveals little about her.

She emerges dressed in a simple dress and beckons him to follow her back into the other room. A glass of something is pushed into his hand and she clinks her own drink with him before emptying hers.

"Is this something you do often?" It's only partially out of concern. Aang's never really seen anyone drink like this and certainly never pegged cold controlled Azula as the sort.

"I'm bored. So outrageously bored." She takes the bottle and the glass to the couch. Patting the seat beside her, Azula looks at him expectantly.

Aang doesn't disappoint. The drink is harsh but he manages. He's not one to drink either but this whole trip has been so strange already so what is a bit more.

She refills their glasses.

"What would make you less bored?" A bored Azula can't be a good thing.

"I don't even know. I do all the same things I did during the war but it isn't the same." Her voice is sad and distant. "Aren't you bored?" She turns to him with wide amber eyes.

Aang considers this. He is and dreadfully so. Peace is not as much fun. The drink burns on its way down.

"It's all meetings and questions about policies or whatever." The flurry of messages he has to deal with on a daily basis is staggering and he has honestly begun to wonder what the world did without the Avatar for so long.

"Policies and meetings?" Her voice drips with disgust. "You're the Avatar. Why would you do that?"

"They need my help." He hopes it doesn't sound as pitiful to her as it does to him.

Azula refills both their glasses as she laughs. "Nonsense. You are supposed to keep people like me in check. Maintain balance and all that." Her voice drifts off as she looks around the room. "I miss chasing you." It's so low he barely hears it.

"I'm not sure I miss being chased." As Aang says it, he reflects on it. "Although…" It really was simpler then. All he had to do was master all four elements and defeat the Fire Lord. No one had expectations for him beyond that.

"Exactly." She is so close her warm breath glides over the skin of his neck.

Aang feels a slightly heated feeling from the drink. It could be from the company.

"I have an idea." Azula stands and grabs the bottle off the table.

Curious, he follows as she walks across the room and throws the large doors to the balcony open.

"Do you think we can get down there?" They are only a few stories up.

Aang considers the distance. "Of course."

She is eager to wrap an arm around his neck as she presses against him, her other hand holding tight to the bottle. For a moment he hesitates at being so close to her but pushes the thoughts away as he picks her up and leaps. The landing is quiet and Azula leads him away from the palace to the training grounds.

"What are we doing?"

Azula opens the bottle and takes a hefty drink before handing it to him. He follows her lead and drinks while she rolls up the sleeves of her dress.

"Teaching you." Aang mastered fire years ago but Azula has some unusual techniques. "Those things really seem like they would get in the way." Her eyes flit over the heavy robes he wears.

Hearing the unspoken order in her words, he takes off the outer robes until he is in just a tunic and pants. Azula rewards him with a smile.

"Show me a flame."

He complies and holds out an orange flame.

She steps in and turns, with more grace than a person as drunk as she is should have, so her back is against his chest. Instinctively he rests his other hand on her waist as her small hand slides under his. Fire Benders burn hot but the flow of chi turns cold and the flame burns blue.

"Can you feel the difference?" The dulcet tone of her voice is soothing.

Aang can and it feels amazing. It's electric and while he knows the blue flame is hotter than the orange, it feels strangely cool in his hand.

"You're the only person I've seen bend blue flames." There is a hint of awe in his voice.

"I am the only one," Her golden eyes are fixated on the blue flame in their hands. "For now at least."

Azula removes her hand but doesn't step away from him. He concentrates hard on maintaining the blue flame and not on the way she feels pressed against him or the jasmine-scent of her hair.

Satisfied she extinguishes the flame with her other hand. "Do it on your own now."

It doesn't help that Azula remains where she is. She shifts against him slightly and he grips her waist tighter with his hand. Aang pushes the thoughts away and focuses. The blue spark sputters to life and grows into a slow controlled flame.

"Perfect." Azula looks over her shoulder at him with a smile.

"Was that a compliment?" He's teasing her.

Azula shrugs and steps away from him. He feels suddenly cold and drops his hand.

The bottle is nearly empty by this point but he helps her with it anyway. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows the morning will be rough but he can't care right now.

"What about lightening?"

Aang's eyes widen at this. Zuko couldn't conjure lightening so Aang never learned.

"Oh Zuzu." She shakes her head.

Lightening is all about control which Azula has in spades. At least she once had it in spades but it was sufficient enough to become an expert in harnessing the awesome power enough that it has become second nature to her no matter her mental state. If anyone can do it, then the Air Bending monk should be able to. Even drunk the kata comes so easy to her. He follows it perfectly the first try but no spark. The first time isn't about the spark though.

Azula is patient but the alcohol is making things hazy for her, for him too, but just when she is about to give up a streak of lightening shoots from his fingertips. It's such a surprising and awesome sight that they both stare before it catches up to them. Aang, caught up in the excitement, is quick with a hug. Azula is not use to being touched but it's not an unpleasant feeling by any means. Perhaps she melts into his touch a bit too much; it's the empty bottle's fault.

They play with fire until the hour is late when they drunkenly make their way back to the palace.

Her balcony is so many stories up.

"I can do it." Aang says confidently.

Azula wavers where she stands next to him and he isn't steady on his feet at all.

"Should you bend while drunk?"

"We were just Fire Bending, besides I can Air Bend in my sleep. "He dismisses her concerns.

Azula frowns at him. The Avatar is not an arrogant person so if he is boasting then he is probably telling the truth.

"Okay but if you kill me then I will be so mad at you."

He picks her up without hesitation this time. "I would consider it pay back for Ba Sing Se."

Before Azula can ask, they are bounding up through the air. The sudden movement does nothing for the slight dizzy feeling she has already. The landing is rougher than she would like and they stumble through the open doors of her balcony and fall into a heap.

Their laughter rings through the rooms.

"I'm so impressed Master Air Bender." She teases as she tries to stand.

Aang easily bounds onto his feet and offers her a hand. "You should be."

She glares at the offered hand but takes it anyway and allows him to pull her up. Azula falls forward against him laughing.

"It's time for bed, Princess." He half drags her to her bedroom.

Azula giggles. "What is it with you taking me to bed, Avatar?"

Laying her down, he laughs. "Not sure. You're the only one I've bedded." He flushes at the meaning but Azula laughs harder.

"I think I like you drunk." She pulls the covers over herself. "You're not all preachy."

Aang frowns as he sits on the edge of the bed. "Preachy? I'm not a priest." Priests are stuffy and boring.

"Like monk is any better?"

He opens his mouth to protest but closes it. The monks were rather reserved in some ways.

Azula hums as she stretches in bed. "Royalty is far superior."

"Yeah, from what I have seen royalty is homicidal, war mongering, broody, unhappiness." It comes out harsher than he means for it too.

Azula isn't bothered. "We make things interesting." She snuggles down in the bed.

Aang watches her eyes flutter closed. "Good night, Princess."

"Good night." She murmurs as she drifts off.

He watches her for a moment. When she is sleeping she seems so normal, nice even. The silk sheets serve to accentuate her form and he really should leave before he ends up with more thoughts about her.

Aang debates if he should leave out the door and face the curious eyes of the guards or just go back out the balcony door.

Avoid and evade. Balcony door it is.


	7. Chapter 7

Fire Benders rise with the sun but Azula is ducking the sun more and more.

"Father would be proud I think." The Fire Lord's voice intones from her bedside.

Raising her head, she pushes the hair out of her face and glares at him.

"I regret ever giving you a key to my rooms." He's the only one she trusts with it and not even the household staff has one.

"I'm not giving it back." Zuko glares at her from the chair.

Azula stretches and rolls over in bed. "Honestly, Zuzu, if you are going to spend so much time in a woman's bedroom, it certainly shouldn't be your sister's."

"Better me than someone else." There is something in his tone that sparks a memory for her.

"Who were you looking for?" She sits up wincing at the throbbing in her head.

Zuko scowls. "According to the guards, Aang entered but never left."

She laughs. "Your search for the Avatar continues." Throwing off the covers she moves to the edge of the bed and stares at him. "You've already regained your honor, Zuzu."

He ignores the mocking and looks around. "Where is he then?"

Azula stretches again. "I assure you I am not hiding him."

"They said he never left."

Azula tilts her head at him in that way she does when she thinks he's being dense. "He's an Air Bender. Did you ever think that maybe he decided to leave another way?"

Zuko follows her eyes to the balcony. "Why would he do that?"

Azula shrugs. "Who am I to speak for the Avatar?" They fall silent as they stare each other down. "Although…" Zuko braces himself for whatever it is that she is about to say. It's never a good thing. "He was rather drunk last night. You might want to search the palace grounds to be sure he didn't fall. It would be a pity to have to search among the Water Tribe peasants for the next Avatar."

Azula taints everything she touches.

"He had a glass of wine at dinner last night."

She smiles. "We polished off a bottle of Father's special reserve last night."

Zuko raises his eyebrows at that. "You got Aang drunk?" There is disbelief in his voice..as well as reproach.

Azula scoffs. "He's a grown man." Something about the way she says it brings that sinking feeling back in his stomach. "Don't look at me like that, Zuzu. I'm sure you made good time with Katara after we left."

He scowls. "What are you talking about?"

It's true. Mai left soon after Aang and Azula did leaving Katara and him all alone. They were able to talk and laugh without significant others around.

Azula can read people easily. "You're welcome."

She pushes off the bed and is on the move. He watches as she pulls clothes out of the closet and shoes.

When she disappears behind her dressing screen to change he asks, "What did you and Aang do last night?"

"Got drunk and talked about the war. What did you and Katara do?"

Zuko laughs. "Got drunk and talked about the war."

Azula steps out with a gleam in her eye. "Funny how things work out that way, brother."

The Fire Lord considers the look in his sister's eye and what it could mean.

oooooo

Katara finds him on the training grounds.

"There you are." There is a gentle reprimand in her voice but she wears a smile.

Aang turns at the sound of her voice. "Hi."

He's not in the mood to talk so he goes back to what he was doing. Blue flames are elusive this morning. Either he needs to be drunk or he needs Azula around to do it. Neither of those thoughts is comforting.

Behind him, he hears her soft footsteps as she moves around. He shuts her out and tries to focus on the feeling of the cool chi from last night.

"You never returned last night. I was a bit worried." Her soft voice breaks into his thoughts.

He doesn't turn around. "I took Azula back to her room and worked on my Fire Bending."

Aang is becoming frustrated as the chi is just not flowing right. The hangover does not help.

He isn't paying attention to his words until Katara clarifies. "You trained with Azula last night?"

He freezes but doesn't look at her. "Yes." It's useless to deny it so he deflects. "Did you and Zuko have a good time?"

"Mai went to bed not long after Azula and you left. We stayed up late talking." Aang doesn't see the small smile playing on Katara's lips at the memories of the night before. She falls silent as she watches.

oooooo

Azula isn't exactly snippy but she doesn't have patience for Zuko today. He's needling her about this or that, mostly about Aang, and it's wearing on her frayed hung-over nerves.

The siblings make their way to the training grounds. They both need to burn off some frustration and she hasn't kicked Zuko around for awhile. It's something that is long overdue. He may be the Fire Lord but she is still the better bender.

ooooooooooo

There is something about her that Aang can sense and he turns to see her and Zuko slowly making their way towards them. Her golden eyes meet with his and something about it clicks.

Blue flames shoot into the air and he can't help the smile that breaks out on his face.

Katara is astonished too. "How did you do that?"

Zuko sees it as well and glares at his sister like it's her fault. She ignores him and continues walking.

"Very good." Azula remarks as she draws near. The Fire Lord is close behind.

Aang turns at the sound of her voice, eyes bright and happy. "It wasn't as easy as it seemed last night." He admits quietly.

"You just need practice." She smiles at him. "Amazing what having a good teacher can do for you."

Zuko stops closer to Katara and glares at his sister again. "You try dealing with a twelve year old with the attention span of a fire ferret."

Azula smirks. "Perhaps you just weren't able to motivate him properly." She begins to remove her outer robe, revealing the tight dress underneath. With a slight tilt of her head, she looks at Zuko. "Don't think you're getting out of this, Fire Lord."

With a grimace at Katara, Zuko begins to remove his own robes as he follows Azula to the other section of the training grounds. She is intent on a match with him this morning and he could do with letting off some of the excess energy he feels as well. He tries to ignore the feel of Katara's eyes on him as he squares off with his sister.

"Don't make a fool of yourself while the peasant watches, Zuko." Azula hisses a warning to him.

It has the desired effect and he lashes out at her with a wave of fire.

Her laughter fills the air as she easily dodges but she doesn't counter. Instead, she lets him pursue her across the ground as she avoids and evades the onslaught of his attacks.

Zuko realizes belatedly she is toying with him but before he can adjust, she strikes with a solid blast right at his chest. He blocks with a wall of fire which she breaks quickly before pouncing on him with a series of highly aggressive attacks that drive him backward.

Aang and Katara watch the siblings as they tear a swath through the training grounds. Zuko is becoming frustrated and Azula is doing everything she can to push him over the edge.

"Should we do something?" Katara asks without taking her eyes off the scene in front of them. Worry is heavy in her voice.

Aang shakes his head. "Zuko can take care of himself. I don't think she's trying to hurt him."

They both watch as the Fire Lord is knocked to the ground hard and the Princess stands over him, blue flames dancing at her fingertips.

Katara starts to move forward to intervene but Aang stops her. He shakes his head again at her glare. "Zuko's fine."

Zuko is and as Azula draws closer he catches her off guard with a sweeping kick, knocking her to the ground as well. From there a scuffle ensues.

Azula may be smaller than him but she puts up a good fight. She strikes hard but not hard enough to cause serious damage. Zuko works at trying to restrain her and get a lock. Azula beats him to it and the Fire Lord finds her arms around his throat as she tightens a choke hold on him.

"Yield" she demands in his ear from behind him.

Aang begins to question if Azula would hurt him when Zuko's face begins to darken.

"Let him go." Katara shouts as she slips around him.

Azula sees her coming but only tightens her hold on Zuko.

"You better yield quickly before she gets herself hurt trying to save you, Brother." Her voice is low and meant only for him.

He sees Katara's hands move to her water skin and knowing that nothing good can come from it, he taps and Azula immediately lets go.

Zuko draws in grateful lungfuls of air as he feels the blood begin flowing back to his head. Azula for her part easily rolls away from him to her feet.

Katara drops to her knees, hands on his shoulder eyeing him with concern

"Zuko, you need to work on your hand to hand combat." Azula taunts as she dusts herself off. "Apparently, wrestling with Mai isn't cutting it." There are layered meanings in her words.

Katara and Zuko give her matching glares.

Azula smirks as she walks away, eyeing the only other person there.

"Feel better?"

Azula sees the amusement in Aang's eyes.

"Much." She summons one of the nearby servants with a snap of her finger. "Have you had breakfast?"

Aang looks to Katara and Zuko. The Water Bender is still fussing over him. The Fire Lord seems to be enjoying the attention.

"No."

Azula smiles but doesn't' look away as she speaks to the servant beside her. "Breakfast for four. Be sure the Avatar's is vegetarian and make it quick."

The servant bows and disappears.

"I didn't realize you knew I was a vegetarian."

"Know thy enemy." Azula replies easily as she takes a seat at the nearby table and turns her attention back to her brother.

Aang sits besides her watching the same scene of Zuko and Katara talking and laughing.

oooooo

Breakfast is served and Azula takes her time observing the interplay between her dining companions. The furtive glances and sly smiles add up creating a sort of lingering tension around the table. When the Fire Lord and Avatar are called away to a meeting it gives her the opportunity to focus on the Water Bender.

Icy blue eyes meet blazing gold ones.

"You love the Fire Lord." Azula goes right for the kill.

"Zuko is my friend," is the cold reply.

"A friend you love as more than a friend." Azula corrects. Katara doesn't reply but does stare her down. "It's charming really watching the two of you dance around one another." Katara doesn't rise to Azula's challenge and instead focuses on her food. "Mai won't be around much longer."

The announcement draws her attention again. "Your doing I'm sure." Katara snaps.

Azula gives a thoughtful hum. "Mai would sooner kill me then let me have any influence in her life." It's true really and many times when she was arguing with Zuko about this or that she thoroughly expected to feel the sharp end of a dagger in her back. "Actually, it would be Zuko's doing."

The Water Bender meets her eyes again and Azula can see a hint of curiosity in her eyes. "What makes you say that?"

Azula smiles. "Because, peasant, Zuko is in love with you as well." The look in Katara's eyes shows hope and suspicion so Azula explains patiently. "I'm his sister and we have grown quite close ever since my pardon. Zuko and I speak at length about his life."

"He also says you lie." There is a sharp accusation in her voice.

"And he is correct but I never lie unless it serves my purpose and there is no purpose behind encouraging a romance between the Fire Lord and you." Disdain drips from the word 'you'.

Katara ignores the implication in the woman's words. "I love Aang."

Azula arches an eyebrow at her. "I never said you didn't but understand that you can love two men at the same time."

Katara smirks at her. "What do you know of love, Azula?"

The Princess's face grows serious. "While it is true that I have not paid much attention to romantic relationships that does not mean that I am ignorant of love. I just happen to consider it a waste of my time but Zuko is a romantic at heart and I do pay attention to what makes the Fire Lord happy. In this case that happens to be you and you would do well to appreciate what an honor that is to capture the heart of a man in his position."

Blue eyes blink at her in confusion. "You want him to be happy…why? For all I have seen you seem to hate him."

Azula's carefully schooled features break in surprise. "Hate? I adore Zuko." As she says it she considers the truth in her words. "You must forget the past and what happened during the war. I certainly don't hold your actions against you."

Katara scowls at her benevolence. "You have a funny way of showing adoration."

Azula shrugs as she stands. "Ask Zuko yourself what I've done for him lately and you will see that I'm not the enemy you would have me be. The Fire Lord can't rule well if he isn't happy in his personal life and it is up to me to ensure he has a long and happy rule."

Katara stares after the Princess' retreating back as she contemplates the meaning in her words.


	8. Chapter 8

The halls of the Fire Nation palace are packed with various officials, ambassadors, and courtiers all vying to negotiate treaties, trade deals, and agreements. Every honeyed word is designed to elevate position, consolidate power, and draw one step closer to the throne. Enemies smile at one another pretending to be allies. Allies laugh pretending to be friends. Gossip is rampant about this nobleman or that noblewoman. The palace is a cesspool of betrayal and deceit.

The Avatar walks through the hall with Sokka at his side, smiling at the news of the rebuilding of the South Pole. The Water Tribe man has only recently arrived in Caldera and they are now seeking the familiar blue of Katara. Aang ignores the eyes that watch his passing with a more than curious interest. Zuko warned him about the intricacies of Court. It's not that Aang hasn't dealt with his fair share of scheming nobles and power hungry officials but the Fire Nation palace is teeming with levels of intrigue that dwarf anything Ba Sing Se has to offer.

Sokka continues on speaking, happily unaware of the stares and whispers that follow. Ahead the crowd shifts and the metallic gleam of Azula's crown can be seen. Aang tenses. He isn't sure why. It's not like he hasn't seen her nearly every day as they pass through the halls or the more frequent dinners in the Fire Lord's private dining room. The Princess is polite, reserved, but the look in her eye is always purely predacious.

Sokka sees her. How can he not when the sea of people parts and she glides through the throng? Sharp heels click on the stone floors and silk skirts flow behind her. The low cut of her dress draws the eye to her other charms which are pleasantly on display. Her name is on the lips of those around them but she ignores their pleas for her attention. Seeing the red smirk and golden eyes brings back unpleasant memories and Sokka tries to not let it show on his face. With a quick look at Aang, Sokka can see apprehension on his face as well.

Azula doesn't speak to them though. She passes by with officials orbiting in her wake, begging for her time. It's in the way her head turns as she is shoulder to shoulder with Aang that catches Sokka's eye. There is a brief flicker of something as the Princess and the Avatar share a look and then she is gone, blazing down the hall leaving them behind.

"What was that?" Sokka is on him the instant she is gone.

Aang turns surprised gray eyes to him. "What was what?"

"That look. Azula gave you a look." Sokka knows what he just saw in their sideways glance. "She was looking at you like, like…like you were dessert." Aang isn't sure how to respond to this but Sokka doesn't give him a chance anyway. "And don't think I didn't see the look in your eyes either, mister."

Sokka's little rant is catching the ear of more than one member of nobility so Aang hustles him down one of the less crowded side corridors.

"It's not like that." He denies in a whispered tone. "Azula has changed."

The look on Sokka's face is pure disbelief. "This is Azula! She killed you with lightening for Spirit's sake."

Aang glares at the memory of the past. "She really is trying to help Zuko."

Sokka looks like he wants to argue. "Yeah, help him to an early grave."

Aang sighs. Trying to convince other people that Azula has changed is always a lesson in disappointment. "That's why Katara insisted we come."

Katara had been nearly frantic at the message that Zuko had pardoned Azula and appointed her as his Right Hand. It had led to more than a few arguments before Aang had finally relented and gave in. This trip has not been what he expected.

"Look, I know what Azula has done in the past but Zuko trusts her. Everyone deserves another chance."

Sokka grumbles. "I don't trust her."

"I didn't ask you to trust her, just that you give her a chance."

Eventually Sokka relents and gives a begrudging nod. Aang feels some of his tension melting away as they begin walking down the hall again, until Sokka pipes up. "Craziness aside, she did look really hot."

"I hadn't noticed" is Aang's measured reply.

Sokka raises an eyebrow at him. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Sokka gives a short bark of laughter. "You are a terrible liar. It's not like I'm going to tell Katara."

Aang looks everywhere but at his friend. "So what if I have?"

"Hey, it happens." Sokka shrugs. "I mean, I've noticed Toph, but it's not like it changes how I feel about Suki." Even as Sokka says it his thoughts flit to how the Metal Bender has grown from the stubborn little girl of their youth to a very mature woman. "You still love Katara, right?"

Aang answers without hesitation. "Of course." He does. He knows he does. Katara is everything to him but….he shakes off the looming sense of dread he feels whenever his thoughts drift towards their future.

Sokka doesn't notice the hesitation. "So no problem then. We can look. We just can't touch."

"Yeah, somehow I can't imagine Suki, Katara, Toph, or even Azula would appreciate the looking part." As Aang says the words, he knows that Azula wouldn't mind; doesn't seem to mind. Of course Aang has noticed the Princess' own predatory gleam in her hypnotic amber eyes.

Sokka laughs again. "Seriously, like I don't notice when my wife sees something she likes? We live on a tropical island six months out of the year. It's all beach." Kyoshi Island has never been known for its modesty. "Besides, it's not like Katara doesn't have a wandering eye. Ever seen how she looks at Zuko?"

Aang has seen it and if he were the jealous sort then it would bother him. It probably should bother him. "I trust Katara." He stops short of saying he trusts Zuko.

Having the Fire Lord's attentiveness to the Water Bender pointed out to him has caused doubtful thoughts to take hold. On some level he is sure Azula is being manipulative, but there is truth in action and he has seen it himself. The constant contact Zuko and Katara maintain with each other would concern any significant others. A part of Aang wonders what Mai thinks about it.

"See there you go." Sokka says with a smug sense of self. "Balance, harmony, and all that other stuff."

Ooooo

Zuko has always preferred her in red. There is something about the way it contrasts with her mocha skin and ocean eyes. Even as some Earth Kingdom official is chatting up trade negotiations, the Fire Lord finds his attention firmly fixed on the Water Bender across the room. Katara laughs unaware of the distraction she is causing as she leans closer chatting with Mai and Ty Lee.

"Fire Lord Zuko." The man clears his throat impatiently as Zuko turns wide eyes to him. "While I can appreciate your fiancée's beauty, this is a very serious matter."

Zuko can feel his face heating up, not only at the embarrassment of being caught staring at a woman but also the shame of having it mistaken for affection toward his intended.

Before he can speak, Azula sidles to his side, her arm wrapping around his as she leans into him. Zuko has come to recognize it as a territorial gesture on Azula's part.

"Chancellor Heu, it is lovely to see you again." She purrs as she holds out her hand.

The look in the Omashu man's eyes is anything but welcoming. "Princess Azula." He takes her hand and places the perfunctory kiss on the soft skin.

Azula's eyes twinkle with amusement at the man's discomfort. "Let's not trouble Fire Lord Zuko with talk of trade deals. Make an appointment with my secretary and we can sort something out that will be beneficial to both of us."

Anger blazes in the man's green eyes but Azula doesn't relent in her gaze. "Very well, Princess, we shall discuss this at another time." The man bows as he backs away from the Royal siblings.

Zuko mutters a thank you under his breath.

"Don't thank me." Azula's voice turns cold even as she leans into him still. "You are staring." She casts her golden gaze over the crowd pretending as if she isn't chiding the Fire Lord in their midst. "Look at the twit all you want in private but not here. The four nations are watching."

At her words he looks up; indeed they are being watched by a multitude of colors but the gray eyes that are looking their way are most certainly not looking at him.

Toph reacts as expected when Aang's attention wanders from their conversation and the punch stings his arm more than usual.

She is immune to Aang's glare. "What's the matter, Twinkletoes? Sparky staring at Sugar Queen again?"

Zuko isn't staring at Katara anymore but is instead watching Azula. His sister's golden eyes are bright and her red lips are turned into a smile as she leans forward, arm still intertwined with the Fire Lord's yet intent on another official.

The man from the Northern Water Tribe is far friendlier to the Princess than to the Fire Lord. After all it wasn't Azula that stepped foot in their sacred Oasis and kidnapped the Avatar. It probably doesn't hurt that her dress is of the latest court fashion which seems to favor a show of skin. Not that Zuko minds when certain other women stay in step with current trends but he could do without the man's blue eyes dipping to his sister's bountiful cleavage as she speaks.

He chokes back the smoke in his mouth when the man extends his hand in invitation of which Azula regally accepts.

"I'm sure Zuzu can do without me for a time." The words come out in a low purr as she casts laughing eyes in her brother's direction. "Behave, Brother." She whispers as her lips brush his cheek leaving a crimson mark.

Zuko doesn't reply as so much of what she does is for show anyway; anything to keep other people off balance. Instead he watches as she is led through the open doors of the salon to the courtyard.

The night air is crisp and Azula sighs at the change in temperature. Zuko burns hot, even more so when certain Water Benders are present.

"I have presented your offer to Chief Arnook and I must say he is pleasantly surprised by how generous the Fire Nation is prepared to be." The man says with a certain inflection as they walk through the soft grass.

"It is only right as my family has spent generations doing their best to destroy such a rich and noble culture." Azula replies sweetly. "After all, the Avatar advocates balance and harmony and it would be foolish to not listen."

The man's blue eyes brighten at her words. "Such wisdom in one so young is refreshing, Princess."

Azula's smile is beguiling. "It is the Fire Lord's wisdom. I am merely the messenger."

She can see the doubt flicker in the man's eyes but she also knows he won't dare challenge her. Suspicion and diplomacy go hand in hand. "The Fire Lord is a wise ruler." So does lying through your teeth.

They stop at the turtleduck pond. The quacking creatures no longer flee from her, perhaps because instead of throwing rocks she now throws bread crumbs. The pond is Zuko's favorite spot and she knows it has to do less with the animals and more with the memories of his mother. Azula does not refer to Ursa as her mother. As far as she is concerned she had none.

The small stone bench is hidden just in the shadows of the tree, but in the darkness Azula has the advantage as they sit.

"Chief Arnook seeks an alliance of a different sort."

Azula turns inquisitive eyes to the Water Tribe man. "Is that so?"

"Indeed," The man doesn't let go of her hand. "His son is of age and the Chief feels we should align ourselves with the Fire Nation."

Azula contemplates his words. "Coming of age in the Water Tribes is fourteen."

The man nods.

She hums at this. "Lady Chie is the Fire Lord's distant cousin. She is fourteen as well. However, her father would not permit the marriage until she is at least sixteen."

The Fire Nation has different ideas concerning maturity.

The man smiles at this. "I would like a meeting with the young lady and her parents."

"It will be arranged." Azula replies in her official tone.

They fall silent with only the distant sounds of the palace in the background.

"What of you, Princess?"

Azula furrows her brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"When will you marry?" The man's blue eyes are curious.

She stares at him. "Zuko and I have not discussed it." It's the diplomatic answer and sounds much better than the Fire Lord prefers to keep his sister close to wield against any of his enemies.

"Ah, but a woman as beautiful as yourself must get lonely." The man leans in brushing a lock of her hair from her shoulder, uncovering the porcelain skin underneath.

"Oh, I assure you that I do not lack for company." Azula smirks knowing what is on the man's mind.

It's not as if this is the first time some ambassador has hinted at a deepening of relations between the nations. It has little to do with her looks and more to do with the thrill of conquering the daughter of the former enemy. Azula has become a symbol of sorts.

"Noblemen with soft hands cannot offer a woman such as you very much. You need a warrior." The man turns on the charm as he leans closer.

He makes a tempting offer as the blue cloth does little to hide the powerful physique underneath. Briefly, Azula considers letting him convince her but there are other realities at stake.

"While I find your offer attractive, I must decline. I would not dishonor the Fire Lord that way."

Her words have the desired effect as the man gives a wistful smile and nods.

"Of course, Princess, forgive me for even suggesting it." He takes her hand instead and kisses the back of it.

"Nonsense. Any woman would welcome attention from such a prime example of a mighty Water Tribe warrior. I am no exception." Azula's words flow as smooth as silk.

"May I see you back to the palace?" He offers as he stands.

"No, I am in no hurry. I doubt Zuko has scarcely had time to miss me." Dancing through the landmine that is diplomacy can be trying and Azula is about at her limit for the day.

He hesitates but before he can protest she interrupts. "The courtyard is well patrolled. I assure you that I am not in any danger."

Azula leaves out her own abilities as her talents are legendary. To protest farther would be an insult so the man bows and takes his leave.

Once the blue fades from view she huffs. "How long are you going to stand there?" She isn't surprised when Aang makes his appearance. "Were you worried?"

"No" is his prompt reply to which he receives a roll of her golden eyes.

"Thank goodness you're the Avatar." She says as he takes the seat beside her.

"Why is that?"

"You would make a terrible diplomat."

He frowns at her. It seems like all he does is negotiate.

"Diplomacy requires the ability to be less than honest. You can't be anything but." Azula explains in a deceptively patient tone.

"Forgive me, Princess, but the monks were rather adamant about honesty."

Her golden gaze is penetrating. "What was their policy on eavesdropping?"

"I was looking out for you."

"Chivalry isn't dead."Her voice is light and teasing. "Were you seeking to protect my virtue?"

Aang smiles but doesn't reply. The silence stretches between them.

Eventually, Aang stands. "We should probably get back." He is sure that by now Zuko and Katara have noticed their absence.

Azula gives a small sigh. "I've had enough of politics for one night."

Rarely does Azula state what she wants but Aang has spent enough time with her to infer her meaning.

"Shall I see you back to your rooms, Princess?" He holds his hand out to her expectantly.

Azula smirks as she demurely takes it. "How kind of you, Avatar."

The hour is late and the halls of the Fire Nation palace stand empty save for posted guards. The path to her rooms is a familiar one. Her hand is blazing hot through the thin silk of his robes as she leans on him more than usual. It's always the case when she has overindulged, which is more often than not. When they reach her doors, he tries to not notice where her fingers dips into the front of her dress to produce the key. The metal burns with the heat from her body as she presses it into his hand. While Aang unlocks the door, she turns her attention to the guard at her door.

Azula's eyes are intense. "You are new."

The guard risks making eye contact with the intimidating Royal, "I was assigned to this post today, Princess."

"Indeed." Azula tilts her head. "Above all things, I expect discretion." There is a veiled threat in her words.

The guard's eyes dart quickly to Aang's before nodding crisply. "Of course, Princess."

Satisfied with the response, Azula glides past Aang as he holds her door open. As the door closes, the guard gives Aang a knowing smile. Azula is already down the hall that leads to her bedroom and calling his name.

With a bit of reluctance, Aang follows Azula's lead. He wonders how she gets out of the fancy court dresses when he isn't around to help as she refuses to have maids waiting on her. Zuko chalks it up to paranoia and Aang is inclined to agree though neither man would dare to mention it to her. He makes short work of the snaps and hooks holding the thin silk together and averts his eye as she shrugs out of the rich dress before even making it to the privacy screen.

Aang makes his way back to the main room knowing she isn't far behind. Looking out the balcony windows at the gardens below, he considers the situation. He isn't immune to the rumors of court. He is all too aware of just what gossip is being traded when no one thinks he hears. Toph has taken more than a devilish delight in filling him in on the parts he did miss.

A clink of glassware alerts him to her presence at the bar. Standing with her back to him, her red silk robe reaches to the floor and her hair hangs loose cascading down her back in gentle waves. Even simply dressed she moves with a regal bearing as she polishes off another drink. Aang bites back chiding words. More than once he has been concerned by her tendency to overindulge. Zuko only shakes his head at Aang's concerns but refuses to comment.

With quiet steps he draws near but no matter how silently he moves, she always knows he's there. When he reaches around her and takes the glass out of her hand, she casts a scornful glare over her shoulder.

"I think you've had enough." Aang's close enough that the scent of her perfume washes over him.

Azula turns to face him, bracing her hands on the counter behind her, sharp nails clicking on the smooth surface. The heat pouring off her body is scorching.

"I decide when I've had enough." Her voice, like the look in her eyes, is deadly.

Aang isn't fazed as he finishes the drink himself. He smirks at the raised eyebrow as he knows just how far he can push her. It's become a game of sorts and a dangerous one at that. He is still figuring out the rules and he has no idea what winning should look like. However, Azula isn't the only prodigy.

Stepping in close enough to feel her hot breath on his neck he sets the glass on the counter behind her. With a slight turn of her head there is the soft brush of lips against his neck as he pulls back. It's not a kiss but it's not an accident either. The front of her robe hangs open just enough to give a tantalizing glimpse of skin. Her eyes are brightly shining and a teasing smirk plays on her lips as she licks them.

"Good night, Avatar."

When the words resonate deep in her throat and Aang suppresses a shiver at the sound, he realizes that if anyone is winning this game, then it is Azula.


	9. Chapter 9

Aang sees her on the training grounds. It's not like he was looking for her, not really that is.

He is at a distance but he can make out how fluid her motions are as she flows through her katas. The elegant twist of her hips before a kick and the smooth movement of her arms as she strikes draw his attention.

It doesn't help that her outfit reveals wide expanses of creamy flawless skin; skin which has drawn his eye more than it should. Her chest heaves drawing his eyes to curves he can't quite forget, but has every reason he should. As he draws closer his eyes trace beads of sweat that run down the delicate slope of her neck.

It's times like these he wishes he had someone he could talk to. Someone that wasn't his girlfriend's brother or the brother of the girl he's having highly inappropriate thoughts about. Aang's not even sure what he would say if he did have someone to speak with that was unbiased.

When he's close enough to see how the fabric stretches across her hips as she moves, he stops and waits. Azula doesn't disappoint. She never does.

"Please tell me you're here to spar."Her golden eyes are bright and curious. They sweep over his yellow robes in a disappointed way. "Though you are a bit overdressed."

He tries to ignore the way she walks towards him. The swaying hips and determined look in her eye should concern him.

"The heat is a bit stifling." Aang strives to sound reserved even though she is close enough that he can count the droplets of sweat on her neck.

"Isn't it just." She purrs, breasts still heaving with exertion. Deft fingers trace a line over his robes and begin to work at the ties. "Spar with me." Her voice drops lower as the heavy layer of his outer robe falls away.

Aang stills her hands as they begin to work on his shirt and the look of disappointment on her face pulls at something inside of him so he undoes the ties himself and slips it off.

Standing half dressed in front of a barely dressed Azula should feel strange but it doesn't. Her eyes light up as they sweep up and down. She licks her lips and he begins to feel out of his depth.

"Pick an element." She frowns at him. "It's hardly fair for me to use all four." Aang explains, ignoring the way she pouts at him.

Ruby red lips part in a smile. "Not at all, Avatar. I've been dying for a challenge. Zuko's heart just isn't in it lately."

Aang has a rather good idea about what Zuko's heart has been into lately but this is not the time to think about the Fire Lord.

"If you're sure, Princess." He tries to sound unaffected.

Azula is always sure. "I am."

They bow to each other and square off.

Azula strikes first with a wide arc of blue flames that licks at his feet. He counters with a blast of air that blows those flames back at her. She breaks the arc and hurls discs of fire instead.

Every one of her attacks is precise, controlled, and so eerily familiar. It's not that he forgot what a formidable opponent the Fire Nation Princess is but he forgot what it was like to be so challenged. Few benders are as good as he is and the ones that can match him are close friends that he has sparred with for so long that there is little challenge anymore.

Azula challenges him and more. Eventually, she beats him back enough that she is within reach so he opts for a different approach. The surprised "O" of her lips when he throws her to the ground is appealing on so many levels but even in hand to hand combat she is difficult to beat. Azula flips him and pins his wrists: eyes yellow and shining, heavy hot breaths mingle with his own and heaving breasts barely covered in water soaked bindings in front of his eyes.

Azula's physically strong but Aang's stronger and he easily pushes against her arms forcing her to scrabble against him for leverage. He rolls her and pins her wrists to the ground while she wraps her legs around him and tries to roll him again. With his Earth Bending, Aang holds firm and Azula tires herself out trying to dislodge him.

She lays underneath him breathing hard, heart pounding, skin searing. Aang's not unaffected either. He's breathing just as hard. His heart is matching her beat for beat. His skin singed from the heat pouring off her body.

Just when he's about to let go and declare victory, Azula strikes again. Her lips are firm, warm and demanding against his. At first, he hesitates, but his brain catches up and quickly he's matching her fervor. When her hips roll against his, he pushes back. He answers her moan with one of his own. One of his hands find its way into her hair as the kiss deepens. Her free hand then burns into his back as she pulls herself up against him pressing sweat-slicked bare skin to his. She's matching him bit by bit and he can feel what little self control he has slipping.

A crack of thunder shakes the ground and breaks the spell they are under. It's the rainy season in the Fire Nation and the archipelago is frequently doused with violent rainstorms. The storms hit hard and fast much like Azula's lightening strikes or her kisses.

As the rain pours down on them, Aang stares down at the woman beneath him. The surprise shines in her eyes as well. The line they have crossed is as bright as the flashes of fire in the sky. He begins to move away but she grabs him bringing warm full lips to his again. He resists but she licks and nibbles until he feels the answering heat rising inside of him. It's useless to fight against something as powerful and alluring as Azula. That's what he tells himself when the barely there cloth across her breasts is ripped away by his own hands or how he gasps when her hand tears his pants to grasp him.

There is nothing gentle about the way her nails dig into his shoulders while the rain pounds down on them both. He's not tender when he strips away the last of her clothing and lays her bare to his eyes and hands. She isn't delicate when she tells him exactly what she wants him to do to her. It may even have been an order but it is one Aang knows he will follow.

It's rough, harsh, and demanding. The drops of rain are cool on his heated skin but Azula's core is molten around him as he sinks into her. She arches her back, pressing firm naked breasts against his chest. The sensation of breaking her barrier almost makes him stop but her soft gasps and pleadings spur him onward. It's foolish to think he can tame her but he wants to try. He might die trying to subdue the woman that once pulled him right out of the sky with the electricity that flows so easily through her skin. It may not be a bad way to go.

With each thrust, an energy pulses under his skin, just licking at the edges of his awareness and the sky roars in reply. He's sinking deeper and deeper inside her as white flashes of lightening tear through blackened skies and the rolling thunder rumbles the ground underneath them.

Aang's rapidly losing control and the elements scream around them. The howling winds blow fiercely. The water sizzles against their skin as it falls in sheets soaking the ground. Azula's as lost as he is and the keening sound of her voice calling to him is swallowed in the tempest.

Something gives. It always does. Azula comes apart underneath him. It's such an incredible sight that for one brief moment the storm stills as he watches the lightening flashing in her wild golden eyes but he's soon chasing after her and the storm crashes back down with a sharp, violent vengeance. A final snap of electricity is all it takes. The bright white light flashes before his eyes and he comes apart as well.

The last streak of lightening cracks across the clouds and the thunder gently shakes the ground under them before slowly receding into the darkened skies. The rain, no longer furious and pounding, continues to fall in a tender caress. The wind dies to a slow breeze. He finds her lips, savoring her taste. His lungs burn; starved for his own element. Warm hands caress her curves almost apologetically. Gray eyes seeking out the already forming bruises. He wasn't gentle, was incapable of being gentle. Azula didn't want him to be.

His clothes are muddied and soaked. Her clothes are just ruined. She pulls him into the tiny outbuilding on the outskirts of the training grounds, far away from the palace and those contained within its walls.

While the rain continues to fall outside, she leads him into the shower. He's gentler this time and takes his time really exploring what she has to offer. It's no surprise that Azula is a quick learner and when the winds kick up outside and the lightening crashes around them again he realizes that she will be the one to break him first. He's at her mercy and as she surrounds him in her heated flesh again he finds he doesn't mind. He wants to be broken. He wants to be broken by her.

It's not until the storm dies down that the guilt of what they have done finds him. They lie side by side in the tiny bedroom of the building, skin flushed and touching. The weight of guilt is almost crushing. Suddenly Azula's warm hands are on his face, her eyes blazing in the dark of the room, thighs already straddling his hips.

"No regrets." She whispers against his lips as she begins to move above him and around him.

It's an order he's not sure he can follow.

ooooo

Zuko watches the storm rage outside his open office door. The sky is dark but the flashes of lightning are nearly blinding. The harsh sound of the rain splattering on the stones outside beats a chaotic staccato that is nearly lulling. The Fire Lord stares out in the haze of the water in the air and contemplates his life.

"Is it usually this bad?" it's the voice of an angel speaking softly.

She stands off to the side of the couch, blue eyes wide staring out the door to the chaos outside.

"This is worse than usual actually. I've not seen a storm this bad before." He could tell her it's nothing and alleviate some of her worries but he's tired of hiding things.

Katara sits beside him, eyes laced with concern. She turns the same concerned look to him.

"I'm worried about you, Zuko." She bites her lip as she watches him.

He smiles. "There's nothing to worry about, Katara." His life has actually mellowed a great deal. Zuko's starting to feel in control of it again.

"I wouldn't have come if I wasn't." She won't let it go.

He knows better than to think she would.

"What are you worried about?" Zuko reaches out and takes her hand in his.

"Azula." Her blue eyes darken and she all but spits the name.

Zuko looks away from the anger in her eyes and focuses instead on tracing the back of her hand with his thumb. He has had to defend his decision concerning Azula to everyone. Mai doesn't understand. His advisers don't understand. Uncle doesn't even understand. They don't see Azula for what she is. Only what they think she is.

"Azula and I have an understanding." It's more than that but Zuko is reluctant to reveal details.

Her other hand covers his. "The understanding that she'll kill you?" It's only about half sarcastic.

He sighs. "I know my sister. She's the only person outside of my friends that I can trust."

The room fills with Katara's laugh and the lightening cracks outside in protest. She shakes her head as they watch the thunderbolts streak through the sky.

"Where was this understanding before when she tried to kill you?" Katara's words are laced with bitter anger. "I healed you myself, remember?"

He meets her eyes and answers quietly. "I do remember." Zuko remembers more than she thinks he does. He remembers her tears and her tender kisses; the soft pleas for him to fight and to survive. "Azula is loyal to the Fire Lord." The Fire Lord could be anyone but for now it is Zuko.

Katara looks away from him shaking her head. She wants so badly to rail and argue but right now she doesn't have it in her.

Her eyes focus on the storm as it rages outside. The thunder shakes the palace, knocking loose bits of masonry, jarring tea cups on the table. The deluge will bring flooding and briefly she wonders if anyone is outside in the downpour.

"Is it dangerous?" Her eyes lose focus as she watches her own element beat down furiously.

"It can be." There are so many things right now that are dangerous, Zuko thinks, the woman next to him for one.

He loves Mai. He really does but Mai is cold and distant.

Katara is warm and full of life. She is open. She makes him want to be open.

"Are you happy?" His question catches her off guard and the surprise shines in her eyes.

She furrows her brow at him. "What do you mean?"

Happiness can mean so many different things to different people.

"You either are or you aren't." His golden eyes are burning into hers.

"I don't know." Katara whispers. "I think that sometimes I'm just doing what everyone expects me to do but it's not what I really want." These are thoughts she has kept to herself but wanted to write to him so many times.

He laces his fingers with hers. "If you could do it over again, would you?" Azula's taunts about his decisions have hit uncomfortably close.

The question is loaded with so many layers that she nearly wants to cry. Katara has regrets, too many to count.

She loves Aang but something feels off about it. There isn't the burning passion to be more. When she dreams of a future, it's not him at her side. It's not right. She shouldn't yearn for a man she can't have.

"It's useless to try to change the past." It's a neutral answer. She's not sure what else to say.

The lightning flashes shine in his golden eyes as Zuko decides it's time he listened to his sister.

"You can change the future."

It's the last thing Katara hears before Zuko's lips cover hers.


	10. Chapter 10

Slowly Azula returns to the waking world. It is a reluctant homecoming. For a woman so accustomed to control, it had been delicious to have that control stripped from her, to be laid bare at the mercy of another. There was nothing gentle in his touch. When they had finally succumbed to exhaustion her dreams had continued in the most delicious fashion. She is not surprised to wake up in bed alone though.

"Good morning."

Azula brushes hair out of her face to meet the stern eyes of the Fire Lord who is reclining in the room's lone chair. Every morning the Fire Lord seeks her out for this or that.

"Is it?" She stretches feeling her tired muscles protest.

"Barely." Zuko replies dryly. "I couldn't find you last night." Guilt had driven him from his bed, from Katara's warm arms, to search out perhaps the only person he could truly trust with this.

Azula rolls onto her side holding the sheet over her still naked body. "I wasn't in my room last night."

Finding Azula's rooms empty had filled Zuko with a sense of dread. He had stopped short of sending up the alarm.

"I noticed. It took me forever to find you here."

Zuko is waiting her out but he will be disappointed.

"That was some storm we had last night." Azula is never one to make small talk, unless it serves a purpose.

Zuko glowers but plays along. "I've never seen one that severe."

"It was magnificent." Azula stretches again, relishing the delicious ache between her thighs.

His eyes fall on the fingerprint bruises on her wrist. Reaching over he takes her hand and turns it over, appraising the mottled skin. "How did this happen?"

Azula's eyes sparkle and her lips curve into a smile. "Sparring."

Zuko raises his eyebrows at her. "You got that from sparring?"

"Hand to hand combat." She says innocently.

Zuko nods slowly considering his sister. "Seems to me that bruises like that come from something other than sparring." That and the fact he found her naked in a bed far from her bedroom.

"Are you seeking to defend my honor, Brother?" There is a small challenge in her words and a spark in her eyes.

"Is that what you want me to do?" He's treading carefully. Azula is playing a game of some sort with him.

She shrugs. "I doubt you could make him do anything he didn't want to do."

Zuko ponders this. "What should I do if some man has 'dishonored' my sister?" If she wants him to play the part of overprotective brother then he will.

"First, you would have to discover who he is." She's taunting him.

Azula must be bored if she feels the need to turn this into a game. It's not like he cares what she is up to in her spare time but for one reason or another, she wants him to know.

"What would father have done?" He asks hypothetically.

"Hmm," She sits up, pulling the sheet around her. "He most likely would have cast me in the street as a common whore and incinerated him."

Zuko doubts that. "You were always Father's favorite."

Ozai always seem to turn more of a blind eye to Azula's doings than to Zuko's. However, knowing what he knows now about the twisted father-daughter relationship they had, he wonders just how much Ozai was actually behind his sister's more devious deeds.

She smirks knowingly. "In that case, if the man was someone worthy, then he would have married me off as quickly as possible."

Zuko doubts that; Ozai wouldn't have wasted a Princess on just anyone.

"Is that what I should do?"

She smiles. "Like I said, I doubt you could make him do something he didn't want to do."The challenge is subtle.

Zuko returns the smile. "I'm the Fire Lord."

"Even the Fire Lord has limits."

He frowns at this. "What exactly are you trying to tell me, Azula?"

"Did you by any chance bring me any clothes?"

Azula reveals only what she wants so he rolls with the change in subject. "I wasn't aware you needed them. What happened to yours?"

Her eyes light up again. "They didn't make it." She nods to a muddy pile in the corner.

Standing he begins to take off his outer robe. It leaves him in just a tunic and pants. He tosses it at her.

Azula catches it but pauses at a familiar scent. She breaks into a wide smile as she stares at him.

"How was she?" She leans forward, eyes intent on his. He doesn't answer but raises an eyebrow at her. "You reek of Water Bender, Zuzu."

Zuko could deny it but that would be pointless.

Deciding he has nothing to hide from Azula, he smiles. "It was amazing." It's better to have Azula on his side anyway. He will need her to deal with the resulting fallout.

The returning smile is genuine. "It's nice to see you happy finally."

"I feel bad for it." He admits as an afterthought.

Her eyes brighten. "Have no regrets."

Zuko lets out a ragged sigh. "It's not regret." It is an overwhelming crushing sense of guilt that has kept him awake for most of the night.

"Guilt and regret are one and the same." She corrects him.

They fall silent as he thinks about it. "Aang is my friend. Mai is…." He trails off unsure. Mai and he are not what they used to be.

"Mai is only around long enough to be sure I don't kill you." Azula fills in.

He eyes her hopefully. "You think so?"

"She is devoted enough to you to want to ensure your safety and, as soon as she realizes I mean you no harm, then she will be on her way."

Azula may be onto something.

"Speak to her and tell her the truth. You will find out that I am more than right."

"Assuming your right…"

"And I am."

"What about Aang? He's my friend."

There is something in her smile that sets him on edge. "I wouldn't worry about the Avatar."

Zuko has known his sister long enough to know what that tone means. "Azula, what have you done?"

She waves him off as she stands with the sheet still wrapped around her and makes her way to the small bathroom.

"I doubt they last much longer." Azula says from the other room as she dresses. Zuko doesn't answer but watches her as she steps back out. "How do I look?" Her tousled hair ruins the effect.

"You look like someone that just rolled out of bed and had to borrow her brother's clothes to do the walk of shame back to the palace."

Azula scowls at him. "There is nothing shameful about it."

"Whatever you say, Zula." He opens the door for her and they leave the bedroom behind.

Thankfully, there aren't many people on the way through the palace hallways. In her rooms, she disappears behind her dressing screen to change and he looks out the window to the courtyard below.

"Stop brooding. It's very unbecoming of a Fire Lord." Azula scolds him as she dresses.

"So is sleeping with my best friend's girlfriend and cheating on my fiancée."

Azula scoffs at him. "You're Fire Lord. If you want her, you take her and, even if Mai was your wife, it's not like she can say anything about it."

He glares at her when she emerges. "Is that what you think I can do?"

Azula's eyes are unapologetic. "What do you think Father did?"

Ozai was not known for his consideration and Zuko knows Ursa did her best to turn a blind eye to the Royal Harem.

"That's not how I will be."

She laughs as she works on the knots in her hair. "That's how you are."

It's true. Zuko did things he swore he wouldn't do. He betrayed the trust of his friend and his fiancée.

"You can't tell me that you genuinely regret having sex with her?" Azula is looking at his reflection in her mirror as she sorts her hair.

He doesn't. It has been something that has crossed his mind ever since he met her but there was Mai and Aang to consider so he never did anything about it.

"I don't regret her but I do regret my timing."

"Then speak with Mai and find out I'm right. Once she is assured you are safe with me, she will be happily on her way."

She throws down the brush in frustration. Azula doesn't have the patience to deal with the hairstyles required for the crowns.

Sighing, Zuko crosses the room and picks it up. "So I do that and then what about Aang?" He deftly does her hair up tying it like she wants it.

Azula sets her crown into place. "I'll take care of that."

"No," Zuko says harsher than he intends. Azula raises an eyebrow at him as she stands. "He's my friend. I'll speak with him."

Something about her smile is a warning of things to come. "As the Fire Lord commands, Zuzu."

ooooooo

He finds Mai first and something about her eyes tells him that she knows already. He gives her a quick rundown of the last twenty four hours.

"You love her." Mai states.

Zuko nods waiting her out.

"I've known for sometime actually. The fact that it doesn't bother me tells me that things are all but over with us." It's a very matter of fact statement.

"If you know and you aren't upset, then you stay around to make sure that I'm okay?"

Azula seems to know all.

Mai's lips thin into a line. "I don't trust Azula." It's all the confirmation he needs.

"Mai, I appreciate your concern but I don't think Azula is here to cause me problems. She seems to want to solve them." He's seen enough of his sister's handiwork to know that she is on his side.

"Not yet maybe." Mai looks away from him. Her distrust for Azula runs deep and for good reason. She has seen firsthand how deceitful the woman can be. "But give her time. Right now you serve a purpose."

Zuko nods. He's often wondered what would happen if he was no longer useful to his sister.

"I'm sorry." He's genuine in his apology. He never wanted to hurt her.

Mai waves it off. "Don't worry about it. We had a good run."

They fall silent as he contemplates his ex fiancée.

"Have you and Katara spoken about it yet?"

"No, I suppose I need to speak with Aang too." It's not something he is looking forward to doing.

Mai make a noise. "Azula is up to something. I think you should consider what her little show was about this morning."

It gives Zuko a sinking suspicion but it's so out there that it couldn't possibly be true.

oooooo

Interestingly enough Katara finds him next.

"Hey," Katara says at the doorway of his office.

"Hey, yourself." Zuko replies as he stands.

She closes the door behind her but looks at him nervously.

"We should talk." He says for her.

"I don't have any regrets." Zuko says.

"I wish I could say the same." Katara looks away from him.

"Mai knows and she and I have ended things. She's not mad."

Katara looks down at her hands. "I haven't seen Aang today." She doesn't say anything more though.

Come to think of it, Zuko hasn't either but he has been so busy trying to figure out what to do, that he hasn't stopped to think about it.

Zuko feels out of his depth. "Do you want to be with me?"

Katara doesn't look up but she does nod.

A sense of relief floods through him and he pulls her close.

"I'll speak with Aang." Katara says as she pulls away. "It's only right."

"I should speak with him too." Zuko moves to follow her but she stops him at the door.

"No, I have to do this. I'll see you at dinner tonight."

He nods and kisses her.

Once the door closes, Zuko reflects on his life. Things seem to be falling into place for him.

oooooooo

Aang's not exactly hiding but he is reluctant to leave his rooms. The guilt of what happened still weighs on him. He's not seen Katara yet but he dreads when he does.

Sleep did not come easy to him last night. By the time he returned to the main palace, it was late. He should have dropped into bed exhausted but he couldn't close his eyes without seeing her underneath him, above him.

Azula.

Even now, standing on his balcony, he could still feel her nails digging into his back urging him on or her lips on his as she whispered. Azula had said no regrets and she meant it but she wasn't the one that was crossing a line.

A knock at the door breaks him out of his thoughts.

Katara.

With one look at her, he just knows.

"Can I come in?" She asks shyly. Katara hasn't been shy around him for years.

He opens the door wider, letting her in. She doesn't sit but stands with her back to him.

"We need to talk." It's an understatement.

Aang starts. "There really isn't much to say. I know it's over." Somehow actually knowing isn't as bad as he thought it would be.

She whirls to him in surprise. "What?" Her face pales.

Aang closes his eyes against the sight and repeats. "I know it's over, Katara."

"H-how?"

He opens his eyes to her large blue ones. "You love Zuko and last night…" It feels wrong to say it though. "It's okay." He can't quite bring himself to confess his part in it.

"How did you know?" She takes a hesitant step forward.

It's on the tip of his tongue to just tell her how Azula woke him up with warm hands and wicked lips. His back burns from her nails and it's a feeling he's actually enjoying.

"It doesn't matter. Really, I'm happy for you." He ducks his head from her eyes as he sinks onto the couch.

The couch dips with her weight as she sits beside him. "Aang, are you okay?"

He's far from okay but not for the reasons she thinks. "I'll be fine."

Katara wants to believe him. "I am sorry."

Aang smiles at her. "Me too." He's not even sure what he is apologizing for.

"I hope we can be friends still." Her eyes are wide and blue and so honest.

It adds more fuel to the fire of guilt he feels burning in his chest.

"We can." It's one of the few things he's sure of.

With a hug, he sees Katara out the door. Walking back into his bedroom, he looks at the woman in his bed.

"That was rather touching." Her golden eyes glow in the dark of the room.

"You're mocking." Aang accuses without any real force.

She throws the covers back, revealing just how little she's wearing. "You're making me wait."

When Azula calls he follows it would seem.

Oooo

"Azula," The name is musical in the sing-song lilt of Ty Lee's voice.

The sound grates on Azula's ears and she snaps in reply. "What?"

Lack of sleep, a pile of work, and one anxious Fire Lord are sapping any reservoirs of patience she has left.

The acrobat isn't bothered by the irritation flashing in the Princess's golden eyes or the snarl on her red lips. Instead, she takes it as an opening to slide closer and blink large gray eyes at her.

"We use to be such good friends, Azula."

They did or at least seemed like they did. Azula has come to question what friendship really is after having seen the sort of reciprocation Zuko has with his own. There is a give and take she has noticed in their interactions, minus the oddity of betrayal and infidelity.

"Is that what you called it?" Azula turns her attention back to the papers on her desk. "I have a great deal of work to do. Shouldn't you be bothering someone else?"

Ty Lee gives a small sigh as she steps around the desk coming closer than is probably wise.

"I know you're angry with me still, but I couldn't let you kill Mai and she couldn't let you kill Zuko." The words have a soft pleading sound to them.

Azula carefully sets the quill down on the paper she was writing and spreads her palms out on the desk before her.

"And yet, if you had let me kill Mai and she had let me kill Zuko, we would have been spared this conversation."

Azula doesn't have to look at Ty Lee to know what expression is on the woman's face.

"But I thought you liked Zuko again?" There is a slight tremble in her voice as if her plan hinged on this one crucial element.

Pushing back from the desk, Azula stands and the motion is so sudden that Ty Lee's gray eyes widen, the familiar spark of fear flashing in them. Azula smirks with satisfaction before turning away from the startled woman.

"Would you care for a drink?" She asks over her shoulder as she fills a glass at the bar in her office.

"Um, no, thank you." The edges of her words tinged with uncertainty as she shifts her weight to the balls of her feet nearly bouncing with unspent energy.

Drink in hand, Azula finally turns to face her former friend as she leans against the table. Predictably Ty Lee begins to fidget under the golden gaze.

"Azula?"

Taking a drink, Azula relishes the nervous gesture as Ty Lee pulls at her clothes smoothing the silk out and picking at imaginary strings.

"Did you ever think of what could have been?" Azula asks.

Ty Lee blinks at her. "Yes."

The way she answers tells Azula there is more to it than that.

"Tell me." She orders quietly.

Ty Lee looks away from her, eyes flickering over her office eyeing stacks of books and scrolls. "You would be Fire Lord."

Azula nods as she drinks. "And?"

A pink tongue darts out to wet Ty Lee's lips. "Ozai would be Phoenix King."

Azula doesn't smile at this. "Exactly. With Zuko dead I would have taken the throne and together with Father, the Avatar would have failed." Mai's decision to stop Azula at boiling rock had lasting repercussions.

The Avatar would have been dead but Azula leaves that unspoken. She is still trying to sort out what she thinks about the sudden development in their relationship. Aang wants to talk about it but she has shut him down every time.

"But this is better right?" Ty Lee's voice is timid and soft. "Things are better this way."

Begrudgingly Azula has to admit the acrobat is right. It does nothing for the ache that she still feels though. Pushing off the table, Azula crosses her office to the open balcony doors. The sun hangs low in the sky bathing the courtyard in oranges and reds.

Ty Lee soundlessly joins her. "Azula, I want us to be friends again."

Azula refuses to look at her and instead focuses on the people mulling about underneath them. Her eyes catch sight of familiar yellow and orange robes as the Avatar walks with an official she doesn't recognize down the stone path. As if feeling her eyes on him, Aang looks up and smiles.

Feeling her chest tighten, Azula draws a deep breath, willing her heart to calm. Beside her Ty Lee shifts closer, soft hand tentatively touching her arm.

Tearing herself away from the gray eyed man, she looks to the woman beside her. "I suppose I can give you another chance." Something about him is calming and Azula feels a bit more generous than she usually would. "But cross me again and you won't have time to regret it." Maybe only a slight bit more generous.

Aang raises a questioning eyebrow when Ty Lee throws her arms around Azula and squeals.


	11. Chapter 11

Dinner that night is a grand affair. It's the beginning of the social season when political ambitions are disguised as romantic pursuits. Marriages are contracts to solidify power and position.

Zuko watches Azula warily as she works the room as only a true Princess of the blood can. Being the sister of the Fire Lord, his Right Hand, is doing well for her there are many that seek her company. Her smile is easy and her dress is flattering. Men fawn over her and she is eating it up with a silver spoon.

The women of court do not keep their distance either for Azula can be seen as a way to gain time with Zuko and with Mai being noticeably absent the stakes are higher. However the one he wants is far away from him entertaining her brother and his wife. The bashful glances Katara casts him almost makes up for the distance between them.

He smiles at the ocean blue eyes that shyly meet his before Azula's musical laugh can be heard over the band and din of the crowd, effectively drawing his attention back to his sister. She is up to something but Zuko has faith that it can only work in his best interest. He watches carefully for any sign of who her mystery man could be.

Ooo

Toph sees more than she lets on.

For instance, she doesn't know what the color gray is but she knows that Aang has gray eyes. She also knows that those gray eyes are following around one specific person.

The strong, steady heartbeat never changes pace as its owner glides about the room. Aang's heart speeds up when someone is bold enough to ask Azula to dance.

"Everything okay, Twinkletoes?" She leans over.

"Fine, everything's fine." He replies tightly.

Yeah, something is going on there.

The whisper of barely-there footsteps alerts Toph that he is on the move. His footsteps are as light as a butterfly's wings when he wants them to be. They draw closer to the strong steady beat. Toph spreads her feet on the floor not wanting to miss a thing.

Ooo

The man is pleasant enough looking, Azula supposes, but, he is far too formal for her liking. Azula plays her part though and lets him lead her on the dance floor, her golden eyes careful to watch the room around them for her two favorite men.

The Fire Lord glowers from his spot. He's been watching her closely trying to figure out her secret.

The Avatar doesn't quite glower but he does glare. He is surprisingly possessive after having staked his claim.

When the dance ends and the man bows to her, he opens his mouth to ask her for something else, most likely a walk. Men seem to want to get women alone and try their luck.

"Princess, may I have this dance?" The Avatar asks, effectively cutting the man off.

The nobleman glares at the intrusion but he can hardly argue with the Avatar. Azula smirks and assents before letting Aang lead her back onto the dance floor.

"Jealous?" She can't resist taunting him.

Gray eyes give nothing away."Not at all. I just don't like the way some of these men are eyeing you." He really doesn't.

Given her position and lineage, Azula is highly sought after despite her previous history. Since Zuko has accepted her back, society it seems has also. The speculation of Court seems to center upon the romantic life of the two Royals and many are vying for the honor of securing a Royal wedding.

"Accept that men shall look." She says regally as he leads her through a complicated turn. "You don't see me getting all worked up because of how you are getting eyed."

Azula has noticed how the women watch the Avatar's passing with avid eyes and even venture onto the promenade when he is busy training, shirtless and glistening with sweat in the blazing sun. It gives her a delightful thrill knowing that at any time she can cast off the weight of her station and join him when they cannot.

Aang smiles. "Most likely a good thing. I shudder to think what jealousy would look like on you."

At this point he isn't sure just what they have with one another. Azula refuses to speak about it, citing concerns for the throne. There could be a political backlash of Zuko breaking his betrothal to Mai and replacing her with an outsider. There are carefully drawn lines in Fire Nation society and even the Fire Lord is not above them. It's a game Aang is glad he doesn't have to play.

Azula ignores his comment. "Notice how Katara and Zuko are making an effort to not look like they are interested in each other."

Glancing over her shoulder, he sees that the couple in question is on different sides of the room and trying to hide their interest in each other.

"Why are they bothering?"

Azula closes the distance, moving closer to him than would be considered appropriate for a dance in high society. Aang knows that it is her way of teasing him and toying with the gossips.

"It would be unseemly to announce the end of his betrothal but be seen that same night with a new woman."

Zuko's announcement brightened the eyes of more than one mother hoping to match her daughter with the Fire Lord. Aang has been the reluctant recipient of such attention more than he would like but his relationship with Katara had been legendary. Once it is found out to be over then the matchmaking is likely to return with a vengeance.

"Did you advise him on that?"

Azula is always whispering in the Fire Lord's ear about this or that. "I couldn't have my darling brother bringing shame to our house."

The song ends and Azula drops into a low curtsy as do the other ladies on the dance floor, except Azula does not demurely look away but keeps her eyes locked onto his. There is something spellbinding in that stare and Aang finds he can't look away.

When Azula rises, she steps off the dance floor to the Fire Lord's side, leaving Aang to watch her departure with more than a fair bit of interest.

Oooo

Zuko sees her coming. He's been watching her dance with Aang the whole time. It would concern him and seem out of place if he had not already been relying on the Avatar to deal with her when Zuko simply could not. It has been astonishing that Aang was able to succeed in calming Azula where Zuko failed.

"You really shouldn't tease these poor girls, Zuko." She takes his arm as she slides up to him.

Her skin is blazing hot and her cheeks are flushed. There is a sparkle in her eye that was not there yesterday.

Zuko looks away from his smiling sibling. "I'm not."

"Whatever, they are practically throwing themselves at you. It's quite embarrassing really." Azula scoffs, even as she leans against him, unsteady in high heels and too much drink.

"What about you?" He finally looks at her. "Men are practically drooling after you."

Zuko has gritted his teeth more than once tonight as too much interest has been paid to his sister. He can see the lecherous looks men give her when they think no one sees. It would be unseemly though for the Fire Lord to blind half the room.

"Men drool at anything that moves." She waves dismissively with her other hand.

"You and Aang seem to be getting along well."

Watching them dance was an oddity that didn't go unnoticed by others. Zuko is aware of the rumors concerning the Avatar's late night visits to the Princess' chambers and, even though it is just Aang escorting a too drunk Azula safely to her room, the gossips have managed to spin an elaborate and vulgar web of lies about it.

Azula gives a careless shrug and says. "He's a man as well."

Zuko turns to glare at her but her attention is on the room before them and the multitude of eyes watching them closely. During his banishment, Zuko had forgotten what it was like to be a member of the Royal family. The men on his ship just barely tolerated his presence as did the various military officials he encountered. Now that he is the victor and holds the Crown his words are gold to the same people that once wouldn't have spit on him if he was on fire.

Another man draws near bowing to the Fire Lord but asking for the Princess's company. Zuko gratefully hands her off. He isn't sure he has the patience for Azula's games tonight.

Ooooooo

Toph is enjoying the show. There are so many subtleties at work around them. Azula's strong steady beat moves back to the dance floor. For someone raised in a repressed family the woman sure acclimates well to a party. Aang's heart is still out of sorts as he fixates on the dance floor. The Air Bender is so transparent. Toph thinks Zuko is slowly putting the pieces to the puzzle together as the Fire Lord draws near.

"Hey." The man's the leader of the most powerful nation and that's how he starts off a conversation, with the equally or maybe more so, important Avatar.

Toph represses a giggle. She can already see where this is going.

"Hi," Aang returns easily.

"We should probably talk." It's not that Zuko wants to talk but he's already dealt with Mai and Katara.

Despite Azula's counsel to not regret, he knows what he did was wrong. Being told it was the same thing Ozai would have done leaves Zuko feeling disgusted, just not so disgusted that he would give Katara up but disgusted nonetheless.

Aang's attention is on the dancers and not the Fire Lord. "About what?" He asks absently as his practiced eyes track a specific couple on the floor.

Zuko pauses and follows his line of sight. Azula is laughing as another man twirls her on the dance floor. It's such a carefree look on her face that Zuko is sure it has to be for show as is so much of what she does.

Briefly he recalls the conversation this morning with Azula."How did sparring with Azula go the yesterday?" It's a risky gamble but he knows the bruises on her wrists didn't come from sparring, at least not the sort that is considered appropriate.

Aang is surprised as he meets Zuko's eyes. "It went fine. She's very challenging."

Challenging is an understatement as far as Aang is concerned but he has been aching for something more demanding.

It's all Zuko needs to know. "You slept with my sister." The words are more accusing than he means for them to be. It's not that he is mad but he is shocked.

Aang's eyes grow wide and Toph bursts out laughing. Both men look at her but she just snorts and waves a hand at them as she tries to catch her breath.

"Twinkletoes and Princess!" She exclaims between breaths. "Oh, spirits you can't make this stuff up!"

Shaking his head, Zuko looks back at his friend. "So that's why you weren't upset about Katara and me." The pieces of the puzzle fall into place. Azula told him not to worry about the Avatar, but Zuko never thought this would be the reason.

Aang looks contrite. "I certainly didn't plan this."

Azula most likely did.

"For what it's worth, Aang, I'm sorry."

The Avatar gives him an easy smile. "Don't be. I'm happy for you and Katara. I always knew there was something missing with her and me."

Zuko feels a weight lifted off his shoulders. Knowing he has Aang's blessing means a great deal to him. However, there leaves one thing out of place. Zuko glares at his sister's back. He glares even more so when the hand on her back slides lower than is suitable.

Aang sees it too and Zuko can feel it in the way the air around them gets heavier.

"What are your intentions towards my sister?" He asks without taking his eyes off the too-friendly dance partner.

Azula can take care of herself but it is still Zuko's place to look out for her.

"She's not told me yet." Keen gray eyes are locked on the man's hands as well.

The fact Azula refuses to even comment on recent events leaves Aang feeling out in the cold.

Azula controls everything. It's not a far stretch that she would be controlling the Avatar with the weapons at her disposal.

"So you do what Azula says?" Zuko challenges.

It really would not do well for Aang to jump when Azula says to.

"More like what she doesn't say." A smile plays on Aang's lips but they don't look at one another.

On the dance floor the man pulls Azula closer and something about it boils Zuko's blood.

Zuko turns to Aang. "If you don't stop that then I will."

"She's a grown woman, Zuko." Aang really is striving to be calm. Even though he encourages patience, he feels the unpleasant tendrils of jealousy.

"Oh, for spirits sake. Listen to you two." Toph snaps. They face the Metal Bender. "Honestly, Azula will do what she wants and she can take care of herself."

It irks Toph to no end when the males in her life get all protective as if the women can't do for themselves. Azula took down Zuko and Katara took down Azula. Toph has taken down even more cocky benders including the Fire Lord and Avatar and countless nonbenders.

"Not always." Aang grumbles quietly, his thoughts drifting to the attack in the gardens. Azula had it under control to a point but she was severely injured and had to be healed.

Toph laughs. "Yeah, Twinkletoes, just let Princess keep you believing what she wants you to believe."

When Azula's dance partner leads her off the dance floor and out the balcony, Zuko turns to glare at Aang.

Oooo

Azula fans herself once they reach outside.

She half listens to the man whose arm she is on as he chatters about land holdings and what not. It's not like she cares. She is one of the richest women in the Fire Nation.

Azula allows him to lead her down the stairs onto the walkways of the gardens. She casts a glance behind her and sees Zuko watching. The Fire Lord is not pleased.

Once he disappears from view, she turns her attention to the pathway in front of them. The man still natters on and she murmurs platitudes at the right times.

"Perhaps you would allow me to court you, Princess."

She stares at him. "Court me?"

Azula's never had anyone ask her that before as the idea itself was too frightening for anyone to bring up. Ozai had toyed with the idea of betrothal to solidify some of the Fire Nation's power but never went through with it. She couldn't be more pleased that her father was ultimately a failure.

Unaware of the unfettered ground he walks on, the man continues, "Yes, and in due time, I would propose marriage, with Fire Lord Zuko's approval of course."

Azula bites her tongue to keep from laughing as Zuko would not have any say in what she does. He could try but she knows Zuzu is soft enough to allow her free reign. It's not like he could stop her anyway.

"I have no intention of marrying."

The man blanches at her. It's still seen as a woman's place to marry and bear children.

"What would you do though?"

"I'm doing what I plan to do. I am helping the Fire Lord make the Fire Nation strong and powerful." She steps away from him to the fountain's edge.

It has been one of the few things since the war that has brought her a sense of satisfaction.

The man recovers and steps closer to her. "Perhaps you think I would intend to take you away from court. I would never deny you your rightful place."

Azula's bored and wants to scoff at the man. It would be unwise though as he is very powerful and rich. Zuko may have the Crown but he needs the support of the nobles to keep things running smoothly.

"No man will ever tell me what to do." She steps away from him to walk around the fountain as she eyes the falling water.

"Princess, please give me the opportunity to win your heart." The man's voice is nearly whiny and pleading.

A scathing response is on her tongue but she is interrupted before she has a chance to unleash it on the unsuspecting soul.

"Azula, there you are." The voice is quiet but authoritative.

Something about it reminds her of Azulon.

"Fire Lord Zuko." The man bows as Zuko approaches.

The Fire Lord's glowing eyes appraise the look on Azula's face.

"I need to speak with my sister." Dismissal is clear in his voice.

The man wants to say more, to plead his case again, but the Fire Lord must be obeyed so he bows and leaves.

"Thank you." Azula sighs as she sits on the edge of the fountain. Her legs are tired and her feet ache.

Zuko glares down at her. "You seduced Aang." He accuses without fanfare.

Slipping off her shoes, she stretches out her toes. "Actually, Brother, he seduced me…I think." It was all a bit blurry with the lightening and the rain.

"Was that what you meant when you told me not to worry about him?" Zuko sits beside her, disbelief evident in his voice.

"He could hardly be concerned about the Water Bender if he was in my bed now could he?"

"Did you plan that?" The idea that she would seduce Aang just to help Zuko along is twisted, even for Azula.

"Of course not." She scowls at him. "I serve the Fire Lord but I certainly would not be giving up my virginity for you."

Zuko looks away from her. "I did not want to know that."

"Katara was a virgin too." She points out.

"How do you even know these things?" He feels the heat rise to his face.

"Oh, Brother, I know more than what you think." She slips her shoes back on before standing. "I enjoyed my time with the Avatar and fully intend on enjoying him some more. The fact that it helped you out is just a bonus."

Zuko watches as she begins to walk back to the palace.

"Are you serious about him or just using him?" He doesn't stand.

Turning around she puts her hands behind her back. It's the pose she uses when she is about to bestow some scathing insult or profound confession.

"No other man would truly be worthy of me, Zuko." With that she disappears back towards the palace.

A cold feeling settles in Zuko's chest and he reminds himself what Azula is. He can't lose sight of that truth.

Oooo

She approaches the stone staircase leading back into the Imperial Ballroom. At the top of the stairs is the man she was expecting.

"Did you have a nice walk?" Aang inquires as she climbs the stairs.

Azula takes his offered hand as she navigates them.

"That I did."

He laces his fingers with hers as he leads her back inside.

"He wants to court me." She announces as they cross the threshold to the ballroom.

"He asked you that?" Aang tries to sound disinterested. It would not do well to reveal more with Azula.

"Fortunately, Zuko interrupted." She purrs as she leans into him wrapping her other arm around his.

The Fire Lord is less than pleased at the moment.

"Zuko asked me what my intentions were towards you."

Azula laughs. "He asked me the same."

"What did you say?" He pulls her to a stop, eyes serious.

She smiles. "I told him that I enjoyed you and intend to enjoy you some more." Her voice drops low and he can see the hunger in her eyes.

"I like that idea." Aang nods and smiles at people that greet him as they walk through the ballroom.

"So Zuko got the girl, you got the Princess, and Mai got her freedom. Seems to me like things worked out." Azula sinks into one of the plush chairs on the dais.

Aang sits beside her. "I doubt it's as simple as all that."

The Princess looks out over the room. Eyes watch them carefully. She settles on the blue eyes that are eyeing them.

"It never is." She allows.

oooo

Katara knows something is up. It couldn't be clearer to her: Aang dancing with her, Zuko and Aang watching her and now Aang is sitting with her.

Zuko catches Katara's eye when he enters the room again.

"We need to talk." He says low in her ear as he takes her arm and leads her away from the questioning eyes of Sokka and Suki.

There are many private rooms in the palace and he closes the door on the noisy throng behind them. It's a small room with a couch but not much else. Katara knows what the purpose of this room is for and she turns to Zuko with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing like that. Give me some credit." He looks suitably put out at her insinuation.

"What then?" She's willing to hear him out.

"I don't know how much you and Aang spoke but I'm sure you can see something is going on."

"Azula got her claws in him." The situation is very clear to her. She has noticed how the Princess has been eyeing Aang ever since they arrived at Caldera but it didn't bother her like it should.

Zuko scowls at her characterization. "She's not using him if that's what you think."

Katara frowns at the protective tone in his voice. "This is Azula we're talking about. What else would she be doing?"

He sighs. "Really, she doesn't mean him any harm and he seems rather interested in her too."

She turns away from him at this. "I didn't think that things had fallen apart that much between us." They must have, though, for them to so easily split and move on.

Zuko steps up behind her, hands gently on her shoulders. "I think sometimes we do things out of habit."

She nods and puts one of her hands on his. A thought occurs to her and she turns to face him.

"You don't think she'll hurt him do you?" They may not be together but she still cares for Aang.

He takes her hands in his. "Honestly, no. It's hard to explain but Azula really has changed somewhat."

He leaves out that it doesn't serve her purpose to off the Avatar anymore and that she is sure to find a way to exploit Aang's affections in time. Zuko can't worry about everything at once and he's willing to give Azula some leeway for the time being. Aang can take care of himself. He hopes.


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the world goes on of course. It's not like Aang forgets that, although the dynamics of his travels have changed. Whereas once he left from the South Pole to travel to wherever he was needed, he now departs from the Fire Nation Palace. Katara is no longer there to greet him when he lands. No one is actually but Azula always gives him a warm welcome under the cover of night or during the day. It depends on how long he's been gone and her mood at the time. Keeping up with the demands of a princess can be tiring but so worth it.

They aren't exactly officially together, at least, according to Azula. She brushes off his attempts to talk about their strange situation so he decides to take what she will give and be content with it. Aang decides he won't chase her if she doesn't want to be caught. His patience is tested though by the noblemen who do pursue her. The dancing and flirting he can take to a point. However, the outright attempts at courting her irk him.

One does not court Azula in the usual fashion and it can be amusing to watch. She is not won over by gifts or flattery but rather by power and prowess. Sparring is her favorite and it has become a Court event. The sidelines are lined with nobility intent on watching men attempt to win the Princess over.

"I think she's enjoying this a bit too much." Katara whispers from beside him. Her blue eyes focused on the glint in the Princess's eyes as she watches the potential suitor narrowly avoid a disc of blue fire.

Aang has to agree. He has sparred with Azula enough to know she is toying with the man like a cat with a mouse. This one had made enough of an impression on her to make it past the initial rounds of dancing and flirting to facing off with her in a match. It's a game to her but he isn't concerned that she might actually replace him. Azula just likes to keep Aang on his toes.

Aang sees it in the way she looks over at him. The edges of her lips turn up smirking as she kicks a wave of fire at the man's feet. Each attack is a challenge to the Air Bender. Azula isn't playing games with anyone but Aang.

Zuko scowls as he watches the sparring match from his throne on the outside dais. Azula has been invaluable to him and the assassination attempts have disappeared completely. His sister says it's because they have ran out of idiots to send. It's more than that. The sadistic executions have sent a message to those that oppose him. He's not sure how but Azula managed to let his enemies know just what awaited them if they challenged him again. The Fire Lord does not want to know how many unmarked graves she has filled.

His sister takes great delight in keeping the nobility in check as well. If she isn't tormenting one of the women of court inside the palace then she is humiliating one of the men of court outside it. The aristocracy seems to eat it up and relishes her antics. Maybe they don't realize how close they are to being incinerated just because the Princess gets bored.

Zuko glances at Katara and Aang. They have remained strong friends as the husk of their romance fell away. Zuko is thankful there are no ill feelings. The two benders are watching the match and commenting. Things with Katara have gone better than he could have hoped. The Water Bender has made her presence in the palace and in his life. He's not asked her yet but he thinks that before the end of the year they will be engaged. She's learning to navigate the ins and outs of palace life and has already garnered a great deal of respect. He's thankful that Azula leaves her alone though he isn't sure if his sister does so for his sake or Aang's.

Aang. Azula and Aang. This is something that Zuko has had difficulty reconciling. It is clear his friend is taken with her. That he can handle, to a point. Zuko does, after all, still feel guilty for stealing Aang's girlfriend even if at the same time Aang was bedding his sister. He tries to not think about that aspect too much.

Azula is still Azula though and the idea of what she is capable of is never far from the Fire Lord's mind. Azula craves power and perhaps that is why she toys with Aang the way she does. There is power in desire and as long as the Avatar serves a purpose Azula is content. The Fire Lord knows his sister well but it does nothing for his peace of mind.

A round of polite applause goes up as the man Azula is sparring submits and accepts defeat. He bows to the smirking Princess, to the Fire Lord, and then hobbles off the field. Azula isn't done though and Zuko can tell it in the set of her jaw.

"Avatar, I could use a real challenge." Her eyes are radiant in the orange sun as she turns her attention to her lover.

Zuko's sure others in court have to know what really goes on between the Avatar and the Princess. Gossip is rampant at the palace and it's not as if Azula spends a great deal of time in her bed alone. However, it is rare for her to call him out in front of the whole Court.

If anything, Aang is easy going and accepts as he shrugs off his heavy robes, handing them to Katara. Zuko thinks its best that his friend is so laid back. Azula is domineering enough for the both of them.

Aang can be surprising in his approach with Azula though and he seems to know how to work the Princess's own weaknesses against her. Admittedly, Azula does not have many, but Zuko notices how his sister's eyes glaze over when Aang removes his shirt, revealing strong lines of corded muscles. The Fire Lord does not miss the same look in Katara's eyes either but she is quick with a smile of apology to him.

"Any requests, Princess?" He always gives her the option to narrow it down to one element.

"I told you I want a challenge." She is always quick to turn it down.

What ensues next is awe-inspiring and Zuko truly expects to see the eerie glow of blue tattoos. Aang is unrepentant in his attacks on Azula. It's harsh and aggressive and something he has only ever seen the man do in the heat of battle and even then he never tried to seriously hurt anyone. This is not the case now and Zuko knows he's not the only one concerned when Katara's blue eyes go wide. The nobility of court shuffle nervously and back away afraid to get caught in the crossfire as the four elements fly in synchronous attacks across the field.

Zuko questions if he should call an end to it.

One look at Azula's face though tells him she wouldn't appreciate it. She is smiling, actually smiling as she fends the Avatar off. Just when it seems he has her backed down, she lashes out with her own counter offensive and nearly knocks him off his feet with the ensuing wall of fire. Before the wall dissipates though she is leaping through it and taking advantage of his loss of balance. They hit the ground hard.

Zuko knows from experience how difficult it can be to fight Azula hand to hand. She is small and strong with quick strikes. She puts up a good fight and he can see she is trying to find purchase against Aang's larger frame. From his vantage point, Zuko can see how the Air Bender toys with her though. Aang knows he has the upper hand and puts it to good use. Azula lets out a growl of frustration as she wraps her legs around Aang and tries to roll him. He pins her wrists above her head and laughs.

"You know better than that, Princess." There is a smile in his voice as he teases her.

Any doubt anyone has about the exact nature of the relationship between the Princess and the Avatar is erased when Azula captures his lips in a kiss. The shock has a palatable feel around them as people gasp and chatter. Some even clap.

It distracts Aang enough that she is able to get her knees between them enough to push him off her and free her wrists. She quickly dodges to the side and wraps her arms around him from behind in a choke hold.

Zuko swallows as he knows from experience how much torque his sister exerts against the neck in this move. Sitting down on the ground she wraps her legs around Aang from behind and pulls, tightening her hold on him.

Her breathy laugh taunts him. "Submit."

As an Air Bender, Aang resists the effects of oxygen deprivation better than most but blood flow is another thing. When his vision begins to swim, he taps and she lets go but doesn't get up, letting his heavier frame lean against her. He draws in deep breaths as she leans back on her arms, seemingly content with him resting against her chest.

Her eyes are positively aglow as the applause goes up.

Aang doesn't get up but turns over and with a hand on the back of her head draws her in for another kiss; a rather long kiss that begins to deepen.

When the applause grows louder and the calls begin, the Fire Lord looks at the setting sun and prays to Agni something gives.

oooooooo

Something gives. It always does, Aang thinks. When he returns from his trip, Azula's greeting is less than welcoming. She is reclining in a chair in his living room, feet propped up on the table, yellow eyes glowing in the dark as she sneers at him.

"What is this?" She holds up a book at him.

Aang peers closer. "It appears to be a book on Air Nation law." Of all the books in his collection, she would pick up the most obstinate one.

"Yes and according to this, we're married." She snaps.

It was something he hoped wouldn't come up. "No, it doesn't." He denies tiredly.

The Air Nation did not stand on formal ceremony when it came to such things: no fancy words, no witnesses, just one very enjoyable physical act.

"How so?" Her voice is sharp and accusing.

Aang sighs. "Because you aren't Air Nation."

Her eyes narrow to slits as she hisses. "You are."

"Yes, but you and I never spoke about what it would mean in those terms. I don't consider it binding." He strives to keep his voice patient and even.

When she doesn't answer, he turns toward his bedroom. His trip was more exhausting than he would have liked and he's not continuing this standing on his feet. He lies down on the bed and closes his eyes as he waits for her. Her heels click as she draws near. He can tell without opening his eyes that she is standing over him glaring.

"You were with Katara for years. Why didn't you sleep with her?" Azula is always quick to get at the heart of the matter.

Aang doesn't open his eyes as he answers. "We were waiting," he replies patiently.

"For what?"

"For the right time." Aang has considered the pace of his relationship with Katara. In a way he thinks he held back with her because he just knew.

"If it had been Katara out there instead of me would you consider her your wife?" Azula's words drip with venom.

"Yes." He answers simply.

Katara had understood the implications of taking their relationship to the next level.

"You were with Katara for years but never crossed that line. After a few weeks you fuck me without a thought."

Aang does open his eyes at the vulgar characterization. "It was not without a thought." There were lots of thoughts; thoughts that formed over the weeks fraught with sexual tension and uncertainty every time they were near one another.

Azula bristles at this. "Yet you don't consider us married." She is spoiling for an argument and will work any angle to accomplish her goal.

Aang sits up. "Do you want to be married?" Frustration is lacing his voice.

She glares again. "I have no intention of marrying or having children which is required of you." As if he needs to be reminded he's the last Air Bender.

"All the better that I don't consider you my wife, isn't it, Azula?" He replies calmly.

Azula looks away from him as her irritation and the temperature of the room spikes.

He sits on the edge of the bed and looks up at her. "Azula, you didn't know what it would mean and I didn't tell you. It's a tradition of a near extinct nation. I have no intention of trapping you. I do care for you but I also know that isn't something you want."

She glares back at him. "It's not."

He sighs. "Then that's settled."

Azula is still agitated and, with a turn of her heel, walks away.

Because Aang knows how far he can push her, he calls to her, "Azula." She stops and turns in the doorway. "Don't I get a proper welcome home?"

He ducks the book she throws at him as she leaves.

ooooo

Azula storms through the halls of the palace causing servants and courtiers to scramble out of her way. She has a singular focus and won't be deterred.

Katara looks up in surprise from the couch in Zuko's living room as Azula throws the door open and stalks inside. The Water Bender watches as the Princess casts sharp golden eyes around the room.

"Where's Zuko?" She demands.

"Not here." Katara replies feeling slightly annoyed.

If Azula notices the tone of Katara's voice, she doesn't show it as she throws herself in the chair opposite the couch.

Being with Zuko will require dealing with Azula so Katara strives to be nice.

"Is something wrong?"

Azula looks everywhere but at her. "Yes." The agitation pours off the woman and the temperature in the room begins to rise.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What do you know of Air Nation Law?" She snaps, finally meeting Katara's eyes.

Of course it has to do with Aang. The Air Bender is one of the few people that can get to the Princess like this.

"Some."

"What about Air Nation Marriage law?" Azula says it like she has bitten into something bitter and disgusting.

Ah…that.

"I am familiar with it." Katara opts to be reserved in her answer. While her and Aang have a strong friendship and do not hold anything against one another for the way it ended, doesn't mean that she is keen to chat to Azula about him. "Have you spoken to Aang about it?"

Azula tilts her head at Katara and scowls. It reminds her of Zuko so much that it draws a small smile to her face.

As if sensing the turn the Water Bender's thoughts have taken, Azula's scowl deepens. "Of course I have. Do you think you would be my first choice to speak with about it? It's not exactly like I have friends."

It's true and Katara knows it. Azula doesn't count Ty Lee so Zuko is the closest thing that Azula has to a friend and even that is fraught with tension.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say about it since you aren't exactly telling me what is wrong."

Azula bristles in her seat and the room grows impossibly hotter. "He doesn't consider me good enough to marry."

Katara's blue eyes widen. "He said that?" She finds it hard to believe that Aang would be so callous. They have been able to speak at length about their new relationships and he seems to have only good things to say about the Princess. If anything, Aang is optimistic and forgiving.

"No, but he doesn't consider his people's own laws worth upholding though it seems he would have done so with you." Azula spits out the word 'you."

Katara takes a deep breath and strives to be patient in the face of such thinly veiled hostility.

"Do you want to be married to him?"

"Of course not but that's not the point." Azula drums her long nails on the chair of the arm and looks around the room as if trying to decide which piece of furniture to set aflame.

Shifting in her seat, Katara casts a glance to the door as if she could will Zuko to return and deal with his sister. When she fails to conjure the Fire Lord out of thin air, she looks back at the fuming woman.

"So if you don't want to be married and he doesn't want to be married, then what is the problem?"

Azula's fingers still and she digs her nails into the wood of the chair leaving marks. "He should want to be married to me. I am after all the Princess of the Fire Nation. It's not like he could do better." As if realizing what she said was insulting, she adds. "No offense."

Katara rolls her eyes at Azula's attempt to be humble. "So you want him to want you even if you don't want the same?"

"Exactly." Azula gives a sharp nod.

The look on Katara's face tells Azula just what she thinks about that and Azula practically bares her teeth in reply.

"When will Zuko be back?"

Katara shrugs. "You're his Right Hand. Shouldn't you know that?"

With a growl of frustration, Azula pushes out of the chair and briskly moves through the room to the door, grumbling about peasants.

When the door slams, Katara mutters to herself about insane princesses.


	13. Chapter 13

Azula is as changeable as her element and just as dangerous. She doesn't make her appearance until night has fallen and even then she moves with all the stealth of an assassin. The sheets of the bed barely move as she slips under them. Her skin is scorching as she presses bare flesh to his back, one hand sliding around to his chest.

For a moment, Aang weighs his options. He could turn her down and risk a display of her explosive temper or he could accept what she is willing to give...or rather, give what she is willing to take. He knows from experience that this will be as much of an apology as she will offer.

Her lips blaze a trail on his neck and he can feel the slight scrape of teeth on his skin. Turning his head he kisses her and she takes the opportunity to push him on his back as she moves to straddle him.

"Are you still mad?" He asks between kisses.

Azula digs her nails into his skin. "Furious." She hisses.

He expected as much but he also decides he won't be the one to soothe her anger. It never does well to show weakness with Azula.

"Fair enough," He allows as he rolls her onto her back and easily strips away what little clothing he is wearing before taking over.

Azula is a woman that is won over by power and prowess, something that Aang has in spades, and he puts it to good use. While she may be difficult to read in most situations, the bedroom is the exception and her eyes show a myriad of emotions while her lips gasp in the most delightful way.

The Princess carefully orchestrates her day to day life and the people in it. It's part of who she is to be so in control. This is the one aspect though she lets him take over and call the shots. He has found that when she gets herself worked up that the best thing to do is to wear her down.

A sated princess is a compliant princess and, while the effect does not extend beyond the threshold of the bedroom, it does leave her with a much more benevolent outlook on the world, if only for a short time.

As she curls her body around his and hums with satisfaction, Aang gives a small laugh at the thought that Zuko should be thankful for the hard work he puts into keeping Azula content.

"What's so funny?" She mumbles sleepily against his chest.

He strokes her back and kisses the top of her head. "Nothing."

ooooooo

Zuko is giving him the same look that Sokka would often give him. It's the look of big brother disapproval.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Aang glances over the top of the scroll he's reading while they sit in Zuko's office.

Zuko's eyes narrow but he doesn't speak.

Aang sighs. "It's fine."

"Doesn't seem fine." Zuko is all but pouting.

It's been days since Azula and he had their small disagreement and the Princess is behaving as if everything is as it should be. So why is Zuko so put out?

"Has she said something?" Concern causes him to put his scroll down.

"No." Zuko is about as open as Azula is at times.

"Then what is the problem?" Aang's beginning to feel more frustrated.

"She's my sister." Zuko says it as if that is all the explanation he needs.

As if Aang simply forgot. "Something I am quite aware of." In the Fire Nation, there is a great deal of importance attached to titles: Princess, Sister of the Fire Lord, Daughter of Ozai.

The Fire Lord is vacillating between saying more and dropping the subject altogether.

"Is this about the marriage thing?" Aang interrupts.

"You don't want to marry her." Zuko says it in a way that has a slight note of disbelief in it.

Despite all their differences in the past, Zuko and Azula have forged a close bond and seem to rely on one another more and more. It isn't the same sibling relationship that Sokka and Katara have but, then again, this isn't the Southern Water Tribe and Hakoda is not Ozai.

"Azula doesn't want that, Zuko." Aang honestly never thought he would have to speak with Zuko about this.

"Do you?"

Aang looks away from the serious golden eyes. He likes what he has with the Princess. She is challenging, fun, and alluring. Something about her just clicks with him in a way it didn't with Katara but as far as a long term future is concerned, he isn't sure.

"She's made it clear she isn't interested in something more serious so I don't think about it. I am not interested in finding anyone else though." It's as much as Aang is willing to say.

"One day you will have to."

Being constantly reminded that the rest of his people is gone is really starting to wear on him.

"Why does everyone think I have forgotten that I am the last Air Bender?" Aang grumbles at him.

Zuko instantly looks contrite. "I'm sorry but it's a reality. She's my sister and I have to look out for her. If you two aren't serious, then I'm left in the middle when it falls apart."

No matter how much headway Zuko has made with Azula, he will be the one that has to deal with the fallout the most just by default of being Aang's friend and Azula's brother. Sokka had the same concerns but it wasn't a problem he had to deal with since things ended amicably with Katara.

"Until Azula decides differently, then it is as serious as it can be." Aang's voice is calm and even again. "At least on my part." The fact she still lets other men think they may have a chance with her is always at the forefront of his mind.

"I guess I can accept that," Zuko looks placated, "for now." Perhaps not so placated then.

"If it really concerns you, Zuko, then you need to speak to Azula about it."

Leaning back in his chair, the Fire Lord drums his fingers on his desk in an all too-familiar gesture. "Yeah, that would go over well."

oooooooooo

Azula's eyes are unfathomable at times. Right now, they are weighing if he's worth killing or not.

Zuko stares her down though. He's the Fire Lord after all.

"Did Aang put you up to this?" Her words are quiet, but sharply enunciated.

"No."

She tilts her head at him as if it will help her find a different angle of attack.

"Not everyone finds bliss in long-term monogamy." It's a gentle, albeit, pointed jab.

Zuko arches his eye at this. "I'm sure Aang will be glad to hear that." It's always best to ignore Azula's attempts to undermine his confidence.

Her smile reveals a line of sharp gleaming teeth. "Why are you concerned, Brother?"

It's Zuko's turn to smile. "I want you to be happy."

She clicks her tongue at him. "How sweet….but I am quite happy."

Azula's lying, he's sure of it. The wine decanter sits nearly empty. Zuko has stuck with his one glass a night rule and it's just the two of them.

He just stares her down and waits. Over the last several months he has been able to decipher some of his sister's body language. The way she clicks her nails on the arm of her chair tells him she's close to opening up.

"Fine, I'm not really happy." She hisses like a snake. "But I don't know why not." Azula sits back in her chair and glares at him. "I'm bored, Zuko." Her voice takes on a pout.

"Is there any time you aren't bored?" He's playing the part of patient big brother.

Her golden eyes darken and he thinks that, if Azula could figure out how, she would incinerate him with her gaze. "Yes."

It's a one word answer but it speaks volumes about his sister's mindset.

Zuko smiles. "That's what I thought."

Azula sneers. "Don't look so smug. It's not a far stretch to connect point A to point B."

"True, seems to me that you get bored when Aang has Avatar duties to attend too." It's something Katara and he have observed on a regular basis. The longer Aang is gone, the more agitated Azula becomes. "Maybe next time you should go with him."

Her looks says it all. "My duty is here to the Fire Nation and to the Fire Lord." She won't say her duty is to him. That would be admitting too much.

"And you've done your duty well. No one tries to kill me anymore and my personal life is falling nicely into place. Maybe it's time you put some focus on yours." It's a gentle brotherly suggestion that Azula is sure to ignore.

Azula snorts. "I'm sure that would go over really well when the Avatar shows up to help with me in tow. It will strike fear in the hearts of the people. I may very well be executed on the spot."

The world does not love Azula which is fine as far as she is concerned; the Fire Nation is all she wants and needs.

"Why are you so opposed to the idea of it?"

"You've seen first-hand how these things go. Mother was gentle, kind but terribly weak. Father was cruel, devious and evil. I am our father's daughter Zuko."

He frowns at this as it is the most honest assessment of their father she has ever given.

"Aang is hardly weak and for some reason he seems to like you. However, I can see your point. I would want my friend to be happy. He deserves it after what he's been through at the hands of the Fire Nation." Zuko is not above manipulation either.

"You don't think I would make him happy?" The tone of her voice is like broken glass.

"I think that for a time you could but with the first obstacle it would just fall apart and knowing Aang he would stay around just out of simple devotion." Zuko decides to break his own rule and refills his glass with what wine is left in the decanter.

Zuko knows he's getting to her.

"He's too optimistic for his own good." Azula agrees quietly.

"True, that's one of the reasons he and Katara lasted as long as they did without really going anywhere."

It's a calculated risk to mention this to Azula. His sister is the jealous type though she works hard at hiding it. However, Zuko knows that she can also be her own worst enemy and she would rather destroy something she wants than admit to having feelings.

"Aren't we both thankful of that, Brother?" Her glittering eyes bore into his. She knows what he's trying to do.

Zuko smiles. "I know I am. I have a difficult enough time looking Aang in the eye as it is." Knowing what he does of Aang's relationship with Azula has left Zuko feeling uncomfortable more than once.

Azula returns the smile. "When are you going to propose, Zuko?" She avoids and evades as well as the Air Bender does.

He picks up his drink."Soon. I need to speak with Sokka and Hakoda first though."

Azula likes to be the center of attention but she is quick to change the subject when it hits too close to home.

"I'm sure the Chief will want some sort of trade agreement though I don't know what we will do with blubber and ice." The Fire Lord frowns at the softness in her voice as the disdain that is normally in her voice when referring to the tribe is now markedly absent. "I suppose it's all for the best, Zuzu." She murmurs as she rests her head on the back of her chair and closes her eyes.

Zuko swirls the wine in his glass considering. The red liquid becomes a whirlpool and it reminds him of Katara.

Azula's voice breaks him out of his reverie. "I'm going to bed." Her movements are slow, methodical, and Zuko can tell she is working hard to maintain the illusion that she is fine. He follows her to the door but she turns to him. "You stay here."

It's the same disagreement they have every night it is just the two of them. Azula insists on him staying in his rooms where it is safe while she makes her way back to her own rooms. When Aang is around, he takes care of escorting her safely back, among other things. When he's not, she and Zuko fight about it.

"The Fire Lord does not play escort to drunken women. That is beneath you." She admonishes with all the haughtiness of her station.

"It's not beneath the Avatar?" He knows it's a low blow and he can see it in the flash in her eyes.

Azula's smile is bitter. "No, Brother, it would seem I'm the one beneath him." Her words carry a weight to them that speaks of many different things that have been in her head.

It causes Zuko to pause and the door slams behind her, leaving the Fire Lord standing alone.

Ooooo

The halls of the palace are quiet save for the firm click of Azula's heels. Guards observe her passing in silence. Azula would never admit it but she despises making this walk on her own. She stops short of saying she misses Aang. She has just become accustomed to his presence.

The guard at her door doesn't acknowledge her and she slips into the dark room without incident. The torches don't flare to life as the darkness suits her mood better. It's not until she enters her bedroom that she has the sense something isn't quite right.

The sharp metal barely misses its target and instead is embedded in the wall. Azula doesn't react to it though.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes" is the deadpan response.

With a wave of her hand the room is quickly bathed in blue light. Taking hold of the handle she pulls the knife from her wall and turns it over in her hand.

"Zuko won't approve of you tearing up his palace, especially now you won't be sharing it with him."

"Is that the best you can do?" Mai's droll voice replies.

Azula cocks her head at the Fire Lord's former fiancée. "Forgive me. I didn't know I was expected to perform tonight."

Mai's eyes narrow. "I don't trust you."

Azula shrugs and tosses the blade at Mai's feet. "It's not important that you trust me, only that Zuko does."

She kicks off her heels and relishes the way the soft carpet feels under her sore feet.

Looking over her shoulder at Mai, she says, "Be a dear and help me out of this. As you can see the Avatar is not here tonight."

Mai hisses and another knife flies over Azula's shoulder into the wall.

Azula sighs turning to face Mai with her hands on her hips. "Seriously? You want to do this?"

Mai doesn't answer but stares the Princess down.

"Fine." Azula reaches behind her, demonstrating just how flexible she is, and starts undoing the snaps of her dress. "What is it going to take for you to finally understand that I mean Zuko no harm?" Mai folds her arms across her chest but says nothing. Azula shakes her head as she disappears behind the dressing screen. When she emerges in a simple dress, Mai is still giving her the same look. "Do you know why you and Zuko didn't work out?"

Mai doesn't answer so Azula walks down the hall, knowing she won't be far behind. At the bar she pours herself a drink. Without turning around she says, "I would offer you one but I try to not encourage attempted assassins to stay longer."

"If I wanted you dead, then you would be."

Azula turns around, drink in hand and eyes the dark figure at the window. "What is really bothering you?"

The only sound in the room is the sound of liquid pouring as Azula refills her drink.

Finally Mai speaks. "It's all about you. I can't imagine what protecting Zuko could do for you."

Azula hums. "Do you still love him?"

Mai looks like she doesn't want to answer but Azula is just as stubborn as she is. "Zuko will always be important to me."

"I see." Azula looks down at the empty glass in her hand. "I have made several mistakes in my life: siding with Ozai being the biggest one." Looking up, her eyes soften. "Turning on you was another."

Mai flinches at the mention of Boiling Rock.

Reaching behind her, Azula picks up the bottle and refills her glass. "Maybe Aang is right." She mutters to herself before she drinks again. "It's not like I harbor ill will towards you."With the glass raised to her lips, Azula pauses. "Though you can't say the same."

Mai shifts her weight to her other foot. "I don't hate you."

"But you don't trust me." Azula intones with a gleam in her eye. "Not that I can say I blame you. I always had a tendency to twist things to my advantage."

"You still do."

Azula smiles. "Everything I do is for the Fire Lord's sake. I want Zuko to be happy. Unfortunately, you did not make him happy."

Mai gives a small shake of her head. "It's not going to work, Azula."

"Taunting you about how happy Zuko is with Katara doesn't get to you? Not even a bit?" Azula mocks.

"I want Zuko to be happy as well but I also want him to be alive."

Azula sneers. "As do I and I have put far more effort into that goal than you ever thought of. Do you even know what lengths I have gone to ensure the Fire Lord's safety?"

"You've schemed. You've tortured and you've murdered." Mai bites back. "Are you asking if I know how much blood is on your hands, Azula?"

"Not even Zuko knows." Azula snaps at her, flames flare in her eyes. "And he won't ever know. No one will." The things she has done to ensure the stability and strength of the Fire Nation are deeply mired in secrecy. She draws a shuddering breath before speaking in a calmer voice. "One day when all of this catches up to me, I won't have any regrets about it. I am doing what must be done."

Mai smirks. "So not much has changed since your days with Ozai?"

It always goes back to Ozai.

"Do you remember what it was like when we were children, Mai?" Azula holds Mai's glare. "Do you remember what Ozai was like?"

Mai does remember: the sneers, the taunts, the backhanded compliments. Parental love twisted.

"I did what I had to do to survive but, hear me now, Mai, I chose the wrong side. I should have sided with Zuko…"Azula pauses. "I should have sided with Ursa… from the beginning." Long nails swipe at pale cheekbones. "Ozai didn't love me. He didn't love Zuko or Ursa." She pauses, shaking her head. "Zuko is all I have. Why would I jeopardize that?"

Mai almost looks like she wants to believe her. "When did you suddenly become so enlightened?"

Azula tilts her head and Mai notices how the fingers clenching the glass tighten. "Losing one's mind is a very enlightening experience." Her voice is soft and warm.

They fall silent in the darkened room.

"Do you really think it will catch up to you?" Mai asks quietly.

Azula raises the glass to her lips. "The world seeks balance. How could it not?" She gulps the fiery liquid down and looks at the empty tumbler. "It's really only a matter of time."


	14. Chapter 14

Azula weaves her way through the crowd, gritting her teeth against the impulse to bend them out of her way. If she were in Caldera, the people would eagerly part the way for the Princess and let her pass but she's not in the capital city and she's not being the Princess now.

The idea had been to take a vacation at Ember Island and just relax. This meant leaving behind crowns and titles and anything that would signify status. There is something nice about the anonymity of being one of the masses. It affords her the chance to really toy with people but for the moment it leaves her with the problem of being lost in a crowd.

The beach at Ember Island is a popular spot for locals and tourists alike. Normally, one can navigate the shoreline without much difficulty but people tend to mob when certain demigods with highly recognizable tattoos appear. There is only so much anonymity the Avatar can have.

Azula eagerly slips away from their little entourage. Normally, she relishes attention but right now she just wants to be ignored. She breaks through the mob and moves down the beach without a glance behind her.

This is how she finds herself at a very nice beach house in the middle of a party. Most of the parties she attends are highly organized affairs that are meant to show off the glory of the Fire Nation and impress the nobility. There is nothing glorious about this debacle.

Normally, people limit themselves with their drink, unless they are like Azula and can handle it; even then they do not behave as outlandishly as some of these people are behaving. She watches in fascination as dancing in all stages of dress commences and as others have drinking contests. There are frequent displays of affection that really should be in a more private setting. At least there is a nice selection of food and drink.

"I don't believe I've seen you around here before?"

Azula turns her attention to the owner of the voice. "I'm on vacation." She looks him up, down, and dismisses him just as quickly from her mind.

However, he won't be put off that easy. "Would you like something to drink?"

She holds up her glass and raises an eyebrow at him.

He gives her a smile. "I don't mean that swill. I'm talking about the good stuff; the General's special reserve."

Azula is intrigued so she follows him upstairs into what appears to be a large office. He pulls a key out from a hiding spot on the desk and opens a locked cabinet. A dark bottle emerges.

"This is something my father picked up during the war from the Earth Kingdom."

She drains her glass and holds it out for him to fill. It goes down smooth and reminds her of some of the finer wines at the palace.

"Good, isn't it?"

"Hmm, very."

When she finishes off that one and holds her glass to be filled, he breaks into a wide smile.

"What's your name?"

She drinks slower this time. "Azula."

If he recognizes her, he doesn't let on, though many girls were named in honor of her grandfather.

"My name is Takumi." He fills his own glass and drinks it while considering her. "Are you vacationing alone?"

She walks around the office looking at the various portraits and framed orders of promotion. Ozai's signature stands out in the low light of the room. "My brother and his friends are here but they are on the beach right now." She answers absently as she traces the lines with her eyes.

"Do you not like them?" Takumi asks as he moves to stand beside her.

"I suppose they're fine." Azula doesn't look at him. "Where is your father now?"

Takumi takes a drink before replying. "He's at Caldera, organizing marches or whatever it is that he does."

Azula laughs. She is familiar with General Akita. The image of the rather corpulent man comes to mind. "Most likely taking advantage of all the rich food at the palace." The man is known for his eating.

Takumi's laughter joins hers. "You must know him! He never met a dumpling he didn't like."

"He must have known Fire Lord Ozai well." She says as she peers closer at the commendations from the war.

"That he did, though, I can't say he was fond of him. Fire Lord Ozai wasn't exactly known for his personality."

People almost always refer to Ozai in the past tense but Azula has to agree. Ozai was not a pleasant person all around. While she hasn't seen him since before the war ended, she's sure he hasn't changed. "Hopefully, Fire Lord Zuko is better."

Takumi shrugs. "Hard to tell in times of peace."

A Fire Lord is weighed by his successes on the battlefield but since the war is over there haven't been any battles to wage, at least not any that the public sees.

The party downstairs is in full swing and she leans on the railing of the second floor to look down. Takumi sits the bottle at their feet and chats to her about this, that, or whatever. Azula pays him little attention though as she is feeling relaxed. She vaguely wonders were the others are.

As if summoned by her thoughts, she sees Zuko enter through the open doors that face the beach, Katara at his side as they speak to one another and look around.

Takumi sees them too. "Is that Fire Lord Zuko?"

It can be difficult to tell as Zuko is casually dressed with his hair down though the scar is a dead giveaway.

"Could be." She answers neutrally.

Azula remains where she is as she watches Takumi dash down the stairs to greet the Fire Lord with a bow. She can practically hear Zuko asking him to not draw attention to them as they just want to enjoy themselves. When Zuko looks up she raises her glass to him and smirks. Zuko nods and directs Katara, hand low on her back, towards a table filled with food.

Takumi makes his way back up the stairs with a wide smile. "Imagine that! The Fire Lord is at my party. I don't know who he's with though."

Azula's golden eyes follow the woman in question as she fills a plate and finds a seat. Zuko sits beside her.

"Her name is Katara. She's from the Southern Water Tribe. You may have heard of her before. She's a war hero after all."

"Oh, yeah."

Feeling a creeping sense of boredom, Azula refills her glass as she looks out over the room from her perch above.

"Sparky, there you are," booms a loud voice drawing most of the party to a halt. "Thought you would be sneaky and try to get away!" Toph stands in the doorway, hands on her hips, looking suitably put out. "And you, Sugar Queen, you left us on the beach to the mob!"

Zuko glares at the Earth Bender who waves it off. "You can make it up to me later." She walks straight to the table and digs in. Azula notes with some amusement that the other Water Tribe peasant with the bottomless stomach and his fan-girl wife are close behind her.

"This is about to get interesting." Azula mutters to herself.

Takumi looks suitably daunted and excited at the plethora of war heroes in his house. "This is amazing."

"Wait for it." Azula warns as she pours another glass.

He turns questioning eyes to her but she is firmly fixed on the doorway. She isn't disappointed as a familiar person appears.

"It's the Avatar." Takumi is about to suffer from overload.

Aang walks in looking around.

"Hey, Twinkeletoes! About time you made it." Toph hollers, a leg of meat in one hand. "This is where Sparky and Sugar Queen ran off to."

He steps closer to Toph. "Do you really have to call me that?" Aang's voice is quiet as he focuses on Sokka filling up a rather large plate with food.

Toph take a bite as she thinks about it. "I could call you other things but Princess up there may not appreciate it."

Aang follows the direction she points her leg of meat in to the railing. Azula is looking down on them with a slight uninterested look. He narrows his eyes at the man beside her who is talking excitedly.

"I don't think she wants to be recognized here, otherwise, that guy wouldn't be so close." There is the hint of a joke in her voice. Toph often teases him about Azula and how Aang must have a death wish given the nature of their relationship.

If she doesn't want to be recognized, then he is content to leave her to it. Joining Katara and Zuko, he looks around the room. The party is picking back up though many people are looking their direction.

As the night progresses more people show up. Toph is in a comfortable fuzzy place and trying to keep her feet on the floor to track everyone. Katara leans against Zuko after having had too much. Zuko, Sokka, Suki and Aang are holding their own against each other in a drinking game involving cards.

The game has drawn many spectators who watch as the war heroes laugh and banter.

Azula watches from her vantage point upstairs. She frowns though when a woman draws closer to Aang's chair. The woman begins making comments to the Air Bender even reaching out occasionally to touch his shoulder. When the woman's hand lingers, Azula feels her fingertips begin to burn.

Sokka and Suki give up leaving the Fire Lord and the Avatar to face off.

Zuko narrows his eyes at Aang. "You must be cheating."

Aang's gray eyes are the picture of innocence. "Why would you say that?"

The Fire Lord shakes his head. "You hardly drink." Zuko's words are slightly slurred.

Aang shrugs and speaks perfectly fine. "You don't know what I get up to at the palace when you aren't around."

Toph bursts out laughing. "Oh, I'm sure Sparky has a good idea. We all do after last night, Twinkletoes."

Aang blushes, causing Toph to laugh harder. The house on Ember Island may be large but sound travels well; too well.

"Hardly my fault." Aang says in defense of himself.

Toph snorts and yells up to Azula. "Do you hear that, Princess? Twinkletoes says it's your fault we didn't get any sleep last night."

Azula scowls at the Metal Bender but calls back, "Who am I to argue with the Avatar?" The look she gives him shows her true thoughts though.

Takumi looks over at Azula. "Princess?"

"Yes." She answers without taking her eyes off the table below.

Before Takumi can make apologies, she waves him off. "I didn't want to be Princess Azula tonight though that is hard to do with them around." She gestures towards the group who has resumed their game.

"And from what I gather you are involved with the, uh, the Avatar." Takumi stumbles over the words.

"You could say that." Azula allows but her golden eyes register how the overeager woman has yet to take the cue and back off. Sometimes a Princess has to take matters into her own hands.

This time when Azula makes her way downstairs people get out of her way. There are some benefits to being recognized even if it was in a rather crude and bawdry manner. When she draws closer, the woman looks at her warily but Azula ignores her. There aren't any free chairs but Aang holds his hand out to her so she lets him pull her onto his lap as he stares Zuko down.

Toph makes a comment under her breath to Suki and the two break out into giggles. Sokka turns over another card in front of Zuko and the Fire Lord grumbles as he takes another shot. The next card is for both of them to drink causing Zuko to grumble louder. Aang smiles.

"What's the matter, Zuzu? Is it too much for the Fire Lord?" Azula purrs at him.

Zuko glares at her. "I think my sister has been a bad influence on you, Aang."

"I won't argue with that." He smiles as Azula scoffs at the notion.

"Careful, Twinkletoes, or you might be sleeping alone tonight." Toph cracks up again. Sokka and Suki join her.

The next card is for Zuko again. "That's it. I give." He shakes his head. "I'm ready to go back to the house." He nudges Katara who is leaning against him sleepily.

"So you're saying you surrender?" Aang teases him.

Zuko gives him a suffering look. "Yes."

"Does that make Azula a peace offering?" Toph chimes in as they all stand.

Their laughter fades from the house as they leave the party behind.

Ooo

The sound of the ocean surf wakes her the next morning. The house is eerily silent as the occupants are still sleeping off the night before. Azula stretches in the large bed but frowns at the cold sheets beside her. Propping herself up on one arm she casts tired eyes around seeking her errant bed partner. More often than not, he wakes earlier than she does. Even though Fire Benders rise with the sun, Azula finds her late nights often interfere with the tradition.

Wrapping her silken robe around her, she quietly pads across the room to the balcony doors. As she expected he is seated in the meditation position that has become familiar to her. The light of the rising sun serves to highlight the pale blue tattoos and she find her eyes lingering longer than normal on the broad plane of his shoulders. She leans against the doorframe and indulges in the pleasure of watching him when he doesn't know she is looking. Crimson lines which are drawn on his back run nearly parallel to the blue line. Azula is never one to be gentle whether it is on the training grounds or in bed. Even when still there is something powerful and vibrant about him as if there is an energy that can't quite be tamed by meditation techniques from a nation long gone.

If Azula were a different person then she may feel a pang of guilt over the part her family played in the end of the Air Nomads but she isn't. It's not as if she was the one to give the order. Azula can't say that she has ever really suffered from a guilty conscience. For a moment Ozai's sneering face flashes before her eyes. If only Father knew just what his favorite child had been up to, Azula smirks. Perhaps she should ask Zuko to permit a visit to the fallen king; only the Fire Lord and the Avatar are allowed.

It may not be wise to taunt Ozai though. Even without his bending and his throne, he is sure to be a formidable opponent, though it may go a long way to alleviate some of the restlessness she feels when she is alone at night. Sleeping alone is becoming a more regular occurrence than she would like. A series of rebellions in the Earth Kingdom have demanded the Avatar's attention, so has the fledgling Air Nation at the Northern Air Temple and, while Air Acolytes are not Air Benders, it is a start. Only one person has lived that life though so he is needed more and more as their ranks swell in number.

It does nothing to placate Azula but she won't complain. They have an unspoken agreement with one another about the nature of their relationship, at least unspoken on her behalf. At first Aang attempted to discuss it but she brushed it off. The last thing she wants is to label it, not that she would have any idea what to label it as anyway. Eventually, he gave up but she sees the look in his gray eyes from time to time. The Avatar wants more from the Princess.

"That's rather distracting." He murmurs without moving.

Azula shifts her weight to her other foot. "I would think you are accustomed to being stared at by now."

"No one has as intense a stare as you, Azula." She can't see his smile but she hears it in his voice.

The rumor mill of the palace has been busy concocting various scenarios and stories behind their affair. Some claim it is a power play on Azula's part to one day use the Avatar to wrest the throne from Zuko. Others say it is the Fire Lord's way of keeping the Avatar on his side as a warning to the other nations and any enemies that would challenge him.

It's not as if gossip is limited to the gossip mill. Those close to them are just as guilty of speculation and, in some situations, outright accusation.

Ty Lee is curious for details. Azula can tell the acrobat has a more than healthy interest in the Air Bender and what he is capable of when it comes to more intimate matters. More than once, Azula has been tempted spill a few key pieces of information just to see the woman's reaction, but Ty Lee already practically melts into a puddle just when Aang happens to say her name.

Toph knows more than she should and Azula is sure that Aang has not been sharing with the Metal Bender. The woman just has an uncanny ability to uncover things they would rather no one else knew. The taunts and teases mumbled under the girl's breath has been more than enough to spark blue energy at Azula's fingertips, never mind the rather crude things she is prone to shout. Aang is always quick to intervene but the smirk on Toph's face shows she isn't the least bit concerned about facing Azula's wrath.

Katara is silent on the issue though her cerulean eyes speak volumes. There is the unspoken warning in them as she sits by Zuko's side at the dinner table night after night. Not only is the Water Bender concerned for the Avatar's physical well being it seems she is also concerned about his emotional which is rich coming from the woman who has been in love with another man for years while pretending to be the adoring girlfriend. Still, the woman meddles too much for her own good.

Zuko himself is resigned to the fact, though he isn't neutral about it; far from it actually. When they are alone, Zuko tends to corner her about it peppering her with questions about the future, always the future. Does she realize that the future of the Air Benders hangs on Aang? Does she know how much it irks the Avatar that she allows other men to appear to court her? Of course she knows. She can see for herself the effect it has but Azula also knows she won't be put into a glass case like some porcelain doll, even if it is the Avatar doing it.

Azula shakes the dark thoughts off and walks the rest of the way onto the balcony, past the meditating Air Bender until she is near the railing overlooking the private beach below. The clear blue ocean stretches to the horizon and is bathed in a myriad of reds and oranges from the rising sun. Drawing a deep breath, she closes her eyes and feels the sun's fire burn in her veins.

"If you really want to enjoy the sunrise, you should do those breathing exercises I showed you."

Azula doesn't turn away from the ocean view. He's always at her to do this, change that, whether it is meditation, drinking less, or just whatever. It smacks of the spiritual harmony that Iroh would often espouse. The Air Nomads were very spiritual; perhaps that is why nearly every member of the Air Nation was also a bender.

A gentle movement of air behind her alerts her to the fact he is on the move and half a heartbeat later warm arms encircle her from behind, trapping her against the railing. She closes her eyes as his lips find the side of her neck.

Sometimes she is tempted to indulge his requests but part of Azula is stubborn, almost to a fault. Zuko counsels tolerance and an open mind; he would, given some of the less savory traditions of the Water Tribes. Azula has studied up on marriage customs with the help of old books and the more than enthusiastic representative of the Northern Water Tribe. She can't imagine Zuko carving anything, much less presenting Chief Hakoda with fur pelts hunted and cured by his own hand. No doubt Zuko would give it his all in order to gain favor with the Chief. Azula may have to tag along just to watch and, of course, provide sisterly support.

The arms around her waist tighten and one hand finds its way into the open neck of her robe, effectively driving thoughts of the Fire Lord falling through the ice from her head. Reaching back her long nails graze the back of his neck and he hums at the sensation even as his lips find that one spot on her throat that never fails to elicit a shiver from her.

The morning air is cool on her shoulders as he pulls the red silk down and Azula is thankful that the Fire Lord's house has a private beach when the fabric pools around her waist leaving her upper body bare in the sun's rays. His skin is heated as it presses against her back and his hands freely roam across her curves. Azula's deft fingers reach between them and find the ties of his pants. Soon the Avatar is wearing less than she.

From there it spirals quickly as her robe flutters to the floor and he bends her over the railing's edge. Sharp nails dig into the wood but Azula isn't afraid of falling. Having the arms of the world's last Master Air Bender wrapped tight around her gives her a sense of confidence about such things. Pushing up on her tiptoes, she feels his hips align with hers and with a quick thrust he fills her.

There are times he takes her gently but this is not one of those times. Every fiber of muscle in Azula's being tenses to absorb the impact of his body pounding into hers. One hand slides into her hair at the base of her neck and pulls arching her neck backward tearing a moan from her throat. The hand's counterpart grasps her shoulder roughly pulling her against him. The hand slides down the curve of her back skimming the light sheen of sweat coating it until it reaches her hip where those wonderfully long fingers dig into the skin there.

Azula will have bruises but Aang is always careful to keep them hidden, well, almost always. Fortunately, Azula's taste for sparring is a court sport and, while she is a prodigious Fire Bender, she likes the sheer physical triumph of besting her lessers in hand to hand combat. The bruises she acquires from her favorite sparring partner can easily be dismissed, though she does not miss the curious gleam in eyes of officials too polite to inquire about relations with the Air Nation.

Air Bender's can be fickle and the Avatar is no exception. Without warning he pulls her away from the railing and her nails leave deep scratches as she fights to hold on. Unceremoniously she is pushed to the balcony floor. The wood is rough under her knees even more so when the hand on her back pushes her down until her breasts meet the floor. The hand in her hair holds fast forcing her to turn her head to the side as he braces his weight on it, fingers entangled in her tresses keeping her pinned underneath him.

Azula likes control. Most of her day to day existence is an exercise in her amazing ability to control events around her. She has an uncanny knowledge of the thoughts and desires of those around her before they have even had a chance to realize it themselves. However, she can't deny how it feels to be controlled, to be dominated.

The only man more powerful than she is lets out a ragged breath, revealing how deeply affected he is by their union. His other hand pulls her legs farther apart and he delves impossibly deeper. Nimble fingers stroke her just right and Azula feels herself shattering from within ripping the most undignified moan from her. She can't be bothered though as he is soon plowing into her and shouting his own release.

The hand in her hair releases its hold as his heavy weight collapses upon her pushing her hips to the ground. Azula lies in a puddle of ecstasy and satisfaction as she feels his pounding heartbeat against her back and heavy breaths flitting across her heated skin. The morning air should be chilling on her skin as the sweat evaporates but she barely notices as the heat between them is intense and sparking with untamed energy.

Azula's eyes flutter close as she feels him shift against her. His breathing is more even and she knows it is a show of his impressive stamina rather than his Air Bending abilities. She lets out a deep exhale relishing the feel of her lover's body against her own and begins to drift to sleep…that is until one very irate Metal Bender exclaims, "Dammit, Twinkletoes!"


	15. Chapter 15

Cai watches with avid green eyes. She sees every dip and slope of defined muscle as it moves fluidly from one stance to another. The power is there flowing easily as the elements respond with the gentlest of movements. It is a guilty pleasure of hers but she can't say she is the only woman at the Northern Air Temple to indulge in the pleasurable pursuit of watching the Avatar train.

Air Bending forms are so different from Earth Bending ones: where Earth stands strong, Air flows gentle. Of course the man who is the center of such attention doesn't seem to notice but that is about what she expected of the famous monk.

The Avatar's visits have become more frequent and more extended in the last several months. They are interspersed with trips to the Earth Kingdom to quell uprisings or to the Fire Nation for other matters. The trips to Caldera are most puzzling as Fire Lord Zuko seems to have a firm hand over his nation and is not in need of the Avatar's help. However, the Northern Air Temple is far removed from the musings of the world and news is scant.

Seeing training has concluded Cai draws his attention. "Avatar Aang, if you are done we have some matters to discuss."

He is always quick with a smile. "Of course, Minister Cai."

Cai doesn't miss the looks of envy she garners as the Avatar walks with her shirtless and glistening with sweat. Being, what is essentially, head of the Air Nation has its drawbacks though. There is so much to do in order to rebuild a nation nearly obliterated but there is the decided plus in working so closely, one on one, with the last true member of a long dead race.

As they walk down the stone path to the temple, she says, "We have received messenger hawks from the Fire Nation. Most of it concerns reparations and information about the summit next month but there is some personal correspondence."

Cai doesn't miss how Aang perks up at this. "Who from?"

She gives him a sideways smile. "It wasn't addressed to me. I didn't read it." It's no secret that the Avatar very much looks forward to the daily influx of messages from the Fire Nation.

As they enter the temple they pass several acolytes who smile and nod in greeting. They easily follow the well worn pathway. The Avatar's office is far from neat though Cai does her best to keep him on task. She watches with disappointment as he pulls on a tunic before handing him the first missive.

He frowns at the scroll. "I thought you said there were personal messages."

Cai tries to not roll her eyes. "Business first."

There is something endearing about the big gray eyes so she relents and hands the others over instead. He flashes a smile before he tears into them, glancing at the names as if searching for a specific one.

Trying to turn his mind back to matters of state, Cai says, "I have received a message from Princess Azula."

Aang stills as Cai suddenly has all his attention."And?"

The intensity in his look is surprising and a bit perplexing so Cai opens the scroll to look at it again.

"It is demands for accounting on how the reparation funds will be spent on the temples. She wants us to give specifications on the rebuilding and even goes as far as to suggest that we don't need these funds as you could do most of the work yourself." She says the last part with uncertainty. The woman's harsh words have taken Cai by surprise as Fire Lord Zuko has seemed very intent on righting a century of wrong.

Aang takes the scroll out of her hand and reads the flowing script himself. Cai is surprised by the sudden smile on his face.

"This has nothing to do with the Air Nation."

He puts it down on the messy desk and sorts through the personal messages again.

Cai shifts her weight to her other foot doubtfully. "How can you be sure? She was very specific about what information she wanted."

Princess Azula is preceded by quite a reputation, none of it good.

Holding up a scroll, Aang waves it at her, triumph shining in his eyes. It has the effect of making him seem much younger than his supposed 118 years.

"This right here." He quickly unfurls the paper and reads, saying thoughtfully. "Ah, Azula isn't happy with me. I've been gone too long." He throws it on the desk as well before moving to a writing desk by the window.

With his back turned, Cai eyes the discarded scroll curiously.

"Go ahead and read it if you want." Aang says without turning around.

She resists the urge to scowl. He always knows what's going on around him. Taking the opening though Cai picks it up and reads for herself. The wording is short and abrupt.

"Why is she asking if you can suggest a good sparring partner?"

"Azula gets bored." Aang looks over his shoulder with a smile. "And a bored Azula is not a good thing. Zuko must be on edge."

He finishes his letter in silence before quickly dispatching a messenger hawk to the Fire Nation.

"So what should I do about her demands?" Cai asks.

The smile he flashes is bright, charming and altogether out of place when speaking about a woman that is legendary for well placed lightening strikes. "Don't worry about Azula. I know how to handle her."

Oooooooo

Visions are nothing new to Aang. They frequently appear to him during his meditation sessions but the meanings are not always clear at the time. When he opens his eyes, it is to the comforting sight of the Air Temple orchard and not of Ba Sing Se engulfed in blue flames. Before he can contemplate the meaning a voice catches his attention.

"Avatar Aang." A nervous acolyte calls to him as he runs from the orchard's edge.

Aang stands as the man reaches him, huffing out of breath. "Minister Cai sent me to get you. There is a Fire Nation Airship approaching."

The nervousness is clear in his voice. While the Fire Nation is an ally, there is still a deep vein of fear that runs through the other nations whenever Zuko makes a move. Since Azula has been added into the mix, the fear has doubled. Knowing the other acolytes must be unnerved as well, Aang rushes to the main grounds.

Making his way through the small crowd that has gathered, he peers closer at the Air Ship as it makes its approach.

Cai is at his side whispering. "Why are they here?"

The Air Ship is large and intimidating. Banners fly displaying a very familiar crest.

Aang assures her. "It's okay. It has the Fire Lord's insignia."

Zuko would only loan out his personal ship to just a select few.

He steps closer as the ship docks and the plank connects with the temple stones. The bay doors open and the Fire Nation Royal Guard falls out in formation. Aang doesn't miss how the acolytes behind him step back out of fear. The guards spread out before the crown can be seen at the doorway. The silence is nearly deafening as it is broken with the sound of sharp heels on a metal plank.

Aang resists the urge to smile at the too familiar golden eyes that now stand a few feet away from him staring with all their intensity. The red silk dress must be new and he takes a few moments to admire the way it clings to her every curve, dipping to show the porcelain skin of which he often dreams.

There are rules to obey though so he tears his eyes away from the plunge of her gown and bows.

"Princess Azula, this is unexpected. You humble us with your visit."

Azula casts curious eyes over the people behind them. "Messenger hawks are too slow. There are some details we need to sort out before the summit. The Fire Lord wants answers." Her voice is stern and demanding.

More like, Azula wants answers but she is content to throw Zuko's Crown around for her own purposes.

Aang smiles but plays along. "Of course. Princess Azula, this is Minister Cai." He indicates the wide-eyed woman behind him.

Cai seems to remember herself and bows. "Princess Azula, this is truly an honor." There is the slightest trace of a tremble in her voice.

"Indeed, it is."Azula murmurs, eying the woman with open curiosity. "It is good to finally put a face to the name, Minister Cai."

Heads of state frequently communicate but Cai is new to the game and still finding her way in the messy world of politics. Cai stands up and gives a faint smile. Azula is difficult to get a read on and people are often left uncertain of what to expect.

"How long will you be staying?" Aang says trying to draw Azula's attention away from Cai.

With a slight turn of her head, Azula replies quietly, "A week," It almost sounds like a demand until the diplomatic side kicks in and she adds, "That is if you think you can accommodate me, Avatar. I don't want to be an imposition but Fire Lord Zuko insisted."

It is more information than she usually volunteers and begs the question of just what exactly Zuko insisted upon.

Diplomacy is a two way street so Aang replies cheerfully. "We are delighted to have you, Your Highness."

Azula smirks at him before signaling to the men behind her. "Captain, bring down my luggage and once you are done, then you may go to the nearest port for a few days leave."

The man hesitates. "Forgive me, Your Highness, but Fire Lord Zuko was very specific that we stay with you the entire time."

A shadow of something passes over Azula's face as she turns to face the man full on. "Zuko isn't here and I am telling you to leave for a few days. Do you doubt my ability to look after myself?"

"No, not at all, Your Highness, but the Fire Lord was very insistent…" The man's words are rushed before Azula cuts him off.

"Then you doubt the Air Nation's ability to protect a visiting diplomat?" Her words are a cold challenge.

The Captain's eyes meet Aang's with a silent plea for help. The Avatar's reputation for dealing with the Princess must be spreading.

"Captain, I assure you that no harm will come to Azula. You have my personal guarantee. I will even tell Zuko myself."

The man relaxes and gives with a crisp bow. "Of course, Lord Avatar, thank you."

When the man withdraws to retrieve Azula's luggage, she scowls. "My own men won't listen to me but they will listen to you?"

He steps closer to her, voice dropping to a playful tone. "Maybe you're starting to slip."

Aang has spent enough time around Azula to know when she is ready to breathe fire so he slips his hand into hers and pulls her along with him away from the main grounds. Once they are out of sight of the curious and wary eyes of acolytes and soldiers, she relaxes slipping closer to him.

"Zuko has finally decided to man up." She divulges with a sour note.

Aang tries to pick up the thread of intent in her words but fails. "Meaning what?" It's been weeks since he has made it back to Caldera. Their vacation at Ember Island had been the last time they had all been together.

"He's about to propose."

The news brings a smile to his face. "That's wonderful." Things had been progressing well from what Katara has said. "So he passed the Water Tribe's test?" The Tribe has many curious traditions that even Aang who was rather open minded hesitated at.

Azula shrugs against him as they walk. "If by pass you mean make a mess of things then yes, he passed. Fortunately, I was there to help."

This stops Aang in his tracks and she turns to look at him expectantly. "You went to the South Pole and helped Zuko?" He honestly thought the best Zuko could hope for would be for Azula to not set fire to the bride at the wedding but for her to actively assist Zuko in his courtship of Katara is another thing.

Azula's face is blank. "It was cold and Zuko complains. This marriage better work out because I won't be spending another night in an igloo curing pelts."

The image it conjures causes Aang to burst into laughter and Azula raises an eyebrow at him.

"Go ahead and laugh but I will have you know I received four marriage proposals because of my apparent skill at hunting."

Aang wipes mirthful tears from his eyes as he tries to decide if she is serious or not. She is. Of course she is."You really did, didn't you?" The announcement is a tad unsettling.

Azula shrugs again. "One alliance with the Tribe is enough. "

Azula always has a way of trying to keep him in line. It is just part of the game she plays but Aang is familiar with the rules by this point.

"Well, I'm happy for them. Is that why Zuko sent you to me?"

"He didn't send me to you. He told me to go away for a week. Zuzu is afraid I'll get in the way of his magical moment." Her tone is biting and angry, belying the slight she feels at the Fire Lord's hand.

Optimism has always been Aang's strong suit though. "And you chose to come here." He pulls her close sliding his hands around her waist and pulling her near.

"Where else would I go?" Her tone is still biting but she leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder, arms wrapping around his neck. "The Earth Kingdom hates me and the diplomatic relations may sour with the Northern Water Tribe if I turn down the wrong offer of marriage."

"Lucky for you the Air Nation doesn't work that way." He wisely avoids revealing any of his other thoughts about Azula's eligibility status.

Azula lifts her head and looks up at him and he can see the amber swirling in the depths of her eyes. "Indeed, I am."

Ooo

Cai and the Captain look at each other uncertainly as they wait for the Avatar and the Princess to return. The large pile of luggage is out of place in a nation where possessions are considered mostly unnecessary. The other acolytes go about their business but don't bother to hide their interest in the sight.

Sounds of laughter capture their attention and their eyes are drawn to the couple as they reappear from the orchard gate. Cai sees the way the Princess leans into the Avatar as she whispers something in his ear. He laughs again as he leads her forward.

When they are close enough to look up, Cai smiles.

"Packing light?" Aang asks eyeing the trunks.

Azula doesn't bother replying.

Minister Cai watches the pair before speaking. "We can have a room ready for the princess soon."

It isn't as if they often entertain visiting royalty or entertain at all really so the Temple is ill-prepared for it.

Aang shakes his head. "Not necessary, Cai. Just have her things taken to my rooms."

"How gallant of you to give up your rooms for me." Azula says teasingly.

The Avatar laughs. "Who says I'm giving them up?"

Cai raises an eyebrow at this. The Avatar is largely silent on personal relationships. He doesn't even respond to the attention some of the women pay to him, the attention they would want to pay to him. Oh, sure, he flirts, but Cai has come to see that is just part of his playful nature and not an invitation for something more. The Avatar's love life has been a subject of discussion between the acolytes on more auspicious occasions

She knows there had been something between the Avatar and Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe but the woman is now with Fire Lord Zuko though there seems to be no ill will at this switch. Aang speaks happily about it, even sharing the more amusing details of Katara's letters with Cai as he attempts to put off work for a bit longer.

The break up though had only added fuel to the curiosity and Cai knows that more than one woman has carried hopes of helping the Avatar rebuild the foundations of the Air Nation. However, Cai can see the look in Aang's eyes as he carries on his banter with the Princess. She recognizes the glint in his eyes for what it is. It would seem the Avatar has made his choice.

Ooo

Azula stretches out in the soft grass of the orchard and lets her eyes close against the sun's light. The gentle breeze is soothing and lulling. She could easily go to sleep. That is if her companion weren't so restless.

"You can't be tired."There is the hint of a pout in his voice.

She resists the urge to scowl. "I'm on vacation."

The grass crunches as he shifts closer to her. "No, you're here to discuss the summit."

"I'm here because Zuko wanted me gone." She corrects him sourly.

After all she has done, Zuko didn't want her around for his big moment of proposing to that Water Bender. What did he think she would do? Sabotage it? As if she cares that much. Let Zuko ruin generations of careful breeding by putting a crown on that peasant's head.

"Then you should let me show you what the Air Nation has to offer." The enthusiasm is infused in his words.

Azula opens one eye to look at his eager smile. "I know what the Air Nation has to offer which is why I'm tired today." Azula's first night at the Northern Air Temple had been memorable. Aang flushes red. Her eye closes again. "I find it intriguing that after all this time you can still be embarrassed over it."

"I'm not embarrassed." Aang denies. "It just wasn't something really spoken about."

The monks were reserved in so many ways.

Azula gives a small hum as she stretches her arms above her head and sinks deeper into the soft grass. Eventually, warm fingers slide across her stomach, gently teasing the line of pale skin revealed by her shirt riding up.

"There are some places I want you to see while you're here." He says as his warm breath follows the path his fingers take across her skin. "To give you the full Air Nation experience."

Azula smiles against the feel of his lips on her stomach. "Are you saying you've been holding back on me, Avatar?"

She can feel him smile against her skin at the innuendo. "No, not at all. There is so much that you can't even begin to have an idea about."

Her hand comes to rest on the back of his neck, drawing a lazy line down his back as he leans over her, mouth hot and eager on her stomach. A whisper of a touch slides under her shirt teasing the skin there and she feels an answering heat low in her belly.

The words are harmless but Azula knows there is more to him than what she sees. Part of the appeal is the mystery of just what her Air Bender is capable of. She has heard about the final battle between the Avatar and the Fire Lord. By all accounts it was spectacular.

"How did you take Ozai's bending?"

She feels him tense against her and his head comes up sharply. Azula knows without opening her eyes that he is staring at her trying to decipher the purpose behind her question but the princess has played this game ever since she was a child and gives none of it away.

Finally, he asks."Do you really want to know?"

Azula's eyes open just enough for him to see a peek of gold looking back. "I asked, didn't I?"

Aang drops his gaze back to the pale skin peeking from the gap in her clothes. "I bent his chi."

It's a simple answer. Simple and complicated all the same but Azula doesn't ask how he bent Ozai's chi. No, the Princess is much more focused on motive.

"Why?"

Aang has had to defend his decision to not kill Ozai to nearly every magistrate, councilman, and king. The doubt he has faced on all sides has worn on him. Trying to hold true to the ideals of a people long gone has perhaps been the biggest battle he has ever faced.

"All life is sacred." His voice is hoarse with the weight he bears for the choices he has made.

Azula's nails continue their trail down his neck following the line of his arrow until he simply can't feel her touch anymore. Despite Katara's best efforts, the area around the scar is devoid of feeling. Azula not only blocked his chakra but she severed the nerve endings as well.

"Why didn't you take my bending?"

The question catches him off guard and he glances up at her face again. Her eyes are closed again and her expression peaceful. He can feel the heat of her hand as it moves past the scar to the waist of his pants.

He could tell her the truth about how the palace walls rang with harsh words and screaming fights. Maybe tell her about the hate and the anger that was rained upon her head without her even knowing it?

"I almost did."He whispers the words against her bare skin. It had been with great reluctance that he had agreed to the consensus of the other nations to strip Azula of her power. "But I couldn't."

His first sight of Azula crazed and chained after the war still burns in his memory. She had been like fire itself harnessed and restrained, an element beaten and diminished. Any Avatar knows that the elements must be free.

He looks up into clear golden eyes and remembers how clouded those same eyes were as they stared up at him.

"I would have killed you." Azula says thoughtfully, fingers tracing over his skin. "You ruined everything for me." There is a peaceful tone in her voice that belies the danger in her words.

Aang licks his lips as he watches her. "And now?"

Full red lips break into a smile as she sits up and pushes him onto his back in the cool grass. "And now I have other uses for you."

Oooo

The cliff is a sheer drop and while Azula is not afraid of heights, the innate sense of self preservation causes her to be cautious as she looks over the edge.

"Don't you trust me?" His voice is low and deep in her ear as he waits for her, glider in hand.

Azula can't say she is thrilled with this aspect of the Air Nation experience. Having nearly fallen to her death off an Air Ship at the Western Temple was enough to instill a healthy respect of heights.

"Won't it be more difficult with an extra person?" Azula reasons.

"Yes, I'll just have to focus so no distracting me." Aang teases.

The heat in his words would normally elicit a shiver of anticipation in her but when faced with an icy fall, Azula finds herself preoccupied.

"There's nothing to be scared of."

"I'm not scared."Azula hisses. "But if something happens to me then Zuko is left without an heir."

Aang laughs. "There's still Iroh."

"Yes, diplomacy through tea. The Fire Nation will be feared the world over." She retorts.

The issue of succession will be settled soon enough though with Zuko's impending marriage and the eagerness he and his fiancée seem to approach the task of securing his line. Dinners are often cut short as Azula simply can't stand to be in the same room with the couple as the tension is thick in the room. It leaves her feeling more unsettled and agitated as she walks to her rooms alone night after sleepless night.

"Just hold on tight." Aang encourages as he pulls her back against him.

Turning in his grasp, she winds her arms around his neck as he effortlessly picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. "I still doubt this is the best way to do this."

She is thankful that for once his adoring acolytes are elsewhere as the position is far more intimate than she would want an audience for. It's not as if the residents don't know the nature of their relationship. The fact they are sharing a room says it all. Azula does not miss the looks of envy flashed her way and each time it gives her a little thrill. Azula always was the best and now she has the best. There is a sort of poetry to it.

His smile is brash. "And how many Air Benders have you flow with? For all you know this could have been tradition."

She tightens her thighs around his hips as she settles against him. "Weren't the temples usually segregated with men at one and women at another?"

She has him and he knows it. He recovers quickly. "We had visitors from time to time."

Before she answers, he snaps the glider open and the alien feeling of nervousness settles in her stomach. Flying is something she has only played with and that was on the day of Sozin's comet when her Fire Bending was enhanced ten-fold by the nearing comet. Azula has fallen though and falling was not something she relished. There was an utter lack of control and she hated every moment of it.

"Just trust me." His voice is strong and serious and Azula feels herself relaxing. "Control is just an illusion."

Those words frighten her perhaps more than anything ever has before. Control is everything to her but he won't let her fall. Azula breaths deep and lets go.


	16. Chapter 16

"She's very pretty." Cai says with a casual air, but watchful eyes while they sit in the Avatar's office of the Northern Air Temple.

Since her arrival, the Princess has been at the Avatar's side day and, most importantly, night. The temple has been abuzz with the arrangement as it was insight into the personal life of their spiritual leader. The sparring had taken some adjustment as many of the acolytes were refugees from the war and the sight of Fire Bending caused a fair amount of concern. The color of the flames inspired some awe as no one had ever seen someone bend blue before. The Princess is reputed to be an elite bender, perhaps better than the Fire Lord himself. The Avatar had bent blue flames back at her and Cai didn't miss the spark of pride in the woman's eyes.

Aang doesn't disappoint and the smile that thoughts of the Princess draw to his face is very telling. "That she is." He doesn't look up from the scroll in his hand. "Ba Sing Se is getting rather demanding."

Cai sighs as she looks at the stacks of papers they have yet to pour through. "Minister Jevian is taking her role seriously." She says resentfully. Even though the Air Nation sustained the biggest losses during the war, Jevian continues to harp on the price the Earth Kingdom paid. "I don't know what to say to her anymore." Jevian is eyeing the reparation funds the temples receive from the Fire Nation to line the pockets of Ba Sing Se.

Aang shakes his head. "I doubt she is willing to go head to head with Azula." Frustrated he throws the scroll on top of the pile.

It's the same refrain he has heard for years whenever the annual summit comes around. Ba Sing Se tries to throw its weight around and, before, when it was just Zuko, there was a small measure of success. The Fire Lord listened to their demands and gave a diplomatic but firm no. Now with the inclusion of a newly appointed Jevian, who is known for her aggressive approach, and a Princess with a knack of exploiting weakness it could be disastrous.

"We may find ourselves at war again." He says absently.

Cai fidgets unaware of the path the Avatar's thoughts have taken. "Surely not." The thought of the world being plunged into another war is terrifying on so many levels.

Aang shakes his head as he stands. "No, it won't come to that." It remains unsaid that the Avatar would be the one to prevent that from happening. "It would take something big to make Zuko go to war over anyway."

"Should I bother replying?" Cai asks as she picks up the scroll quickly scanning Jevian's demanding words.

The Avatar stands and stretches. "No. Let her bring it up at the summit and when she sees the reactions of the other nations, she'll back down."

He is well on his way out the door when Cai's exasperated voice stops him. "Where are you going? We have tons of things to go through."

Aang flashes a charming smile. "I have a princess to entertain. We don't want to sour relations with the Fire Nation do we?"

Cai rolls her eyes. "I do hope you will be more professional at the summit."

Oooo

Inside the cave it is dark and cramped. Azula ducks the thick vines that blanket the entrance as she follows Aang deeper into the rock. The sunlight fades behind them as they trail deeper into the mountainside but Agni bestows them the gift of sight even where there is no light. She refuses to grumble. The cold winds whipping around the mountain peaks are chilling even to a Fire Bender and, while she finds she trusts him to look after her, flying sans airship is still a bit disconcerting. His hand is warm in hers as she lets him gently guide her. Rocks crunch under her feet and at any moment she feels the whole thing could collapse upon them.

When the passageway begins to widen she draws deep steady breaths and finds the air is warm and humid. Soon she is standing on a rock ledge overlooking a massive underground lake. The clear water reflects a multitude of color on the cavern walls.

Words escape her.

"I told you it would be worth it." There is a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Indeed, you did." She allows, quite unable to take her eyes off the awe-inspiring sight.

With a tug on her arm, he leads her down a path to the water's edge. The air becomes thicker and heavier. Steam rises from the lake.

"Hot springs feed into the lake." He explains as he begins removing his heavy robes.

Azula watches for a moment before following suit. His clothes lie in a heap on the ground while hers are neatly laid across a rock. He wastes no time diving into the water and with powerful strokes disappears far below the surface. Azula is not so impulsive and steps gently into the low pool. The water is so much warmer and it causes an involuntary shiver as she sinks deeper still. Schools of luminous cave fish dart away to hide in the crevices.

Alone for the moment she floats on her back staring up at the cavern ceiling. Etchings and markings scar the rockface and she ponders their meaning…that is until she is grabbed from below and pulled under the surface. Water is her total opposite and Fire Bending is quite useless when submerged. She doesn't struggle even at the momentary panic. Instead she clings tightly to him and vows revenge. When their heads break the surface, her nails are firmly embedded in his skin and she is wrapped tight around him. Azula growls and he laughs.

"Like you would drown." He treads water for both of them.

Azula blinks away the water in her eyes and with one hand brushes wet strands from her face. The other remains firmly wrapped around his neck and her legs tighten around his waist.

"It would be a shameful way for a Fire Bender to go." She grumbles. His playfulness can run contrary to her more serious nature and she bites back the more harsh words she would use. They would have little effect anyway as he tends to not be bothered by her insults."Is this why you brought me here: to drown me and get me out of the way once and for all?"

Aang smirks. "Give the world what they've been demanding since the end of the war?"

Even now floating naked with her it feels odd to joke about the world's true desire to see Azula "dealt" with. Azula isn't concerned though as she presses closer to him still. He sees a flash of a smile before warm lips begin an assault on his neck.

Between biting kisses, she murmurs, "You could tell them you've tamed me."

Her lips and hands become quite distracting and she can tell when he resorts to Water Bending to keep them upright as the currents begin to swirl around them and his hands return some of the attention.

"I doubt they would believe that, Azula." His words become unfocused and his bending falters when she slides farther down his body.

"They would if it were true." Azula teases as she presses down on him, reaching with one hand to stroke and tease.

His breath catches and he struggles to focus. "It wouldn't be."

He has just enough sense of mind to bend them back towards the shallower end and with some quick Earth Bending he hoists her up onto a shelf of rock. Azula gasps at the suddenness of his entrance but she is quick to adapt and shift her hips into a more comfortable position. He leans over her, capturing her lips in a kiss.

After a fashion the air in the cave becomes heated, too heated and he pulls away breathing hard but with a look of bliss on his face. Azula stretches her legs feeling the tension coiled in the muscles. Keeping up with the Avatar is quite a challenge but one she is happy to rise to.

"We should have brought a blanket." He murmurs as he lies back on the smooth rock shore of the lake, eyes closing.

Azula rests beside him, basking in the afterglow. "And how would that have worked out?"

Gliders do not allow for packing many extras.

"The curse of a nomadic lifestyle." Aang allows as he pulls her against his side.

"Perhaps you've become soft in your old age." She teases as she shifts to get more comfortable.

He chuckles. "Maybe."

They fall silent but the hardness of the cave floor makes sleep difficult. Her eyes are drawn to the markings on the ceiling again and she can't resist the urge to ask about them.

He's silent so much so she has to look at him to see if he is even awake.

His face is solemn as he looks up. "Those are the names of Air Benders. It was a sort of unofficial rite of passage when students began to master bending." Azula looks back at the ceiling trying to decipher the scrawls and scribbles. "When I first seen them, I hoped it was a sign of some that had survived."

Aang doesn't have to say how futile his hopes were. Azula knows. She looks away from the ceiling to the calm soothing water and breathes deeply. Despite his shortcomings, Sozin was through and passed his methodology on to his heirs, except Ozai that is.

"Eventually more names will be added." Azula says as she lies back against him again. It's not as if the Air Nation is doomed, though rebuilding will take time, perhaps more time than an impatient world is willing to give.

Aang makes a frustrated sound. "Even if it is possible to change the chi, do you know how long that would take?"

The theory that bending of all four elements is possible by anyone with a firm grasp on spirituality is a new one but one the Avatar has been exploring. It could take generations but then no one would be around to teach Air Bending anyway. It always comes back to the same thing. Azula sighs but says nothing. The fate of the Air Benders is a no win-situation.

"Azula.." She cringes at the tone in his voice.

His optimism blinds him to the realities of life and this is not a new conversation between them.

"Aang." There is an edge of warning in her voice for him to not ruin the mood with talk of a future, of their future.

He falls silent again though his hold on her tightens. Azula can tell though his thoughts are far away but she also knows there is little to be done about it. She refuses to explain her stance on marriage and children again. Azula nuzzles into his chest and lets the sleepiness overtake her.

Oooo

When they return to the Air Temple, Cai is waiting anxiously, scroll in hand. The red ribbon stands out against the white paper. They both know what that means.

Azula waits patiently as he reads. She can feel the tension radiating off him already.

It shows in his voice. "I need to go right away. Get Appa ready."

Cai nods to one of the acolytes who dashes for the stable. "Is it that bad?" She asks lightly. Cai has spent enough time around the Avatar to decipher his body language.

"Fire Nation rebels have been attacking an Earth Kingdom village." He answers Cai but looks at Azula.

Azula is unsurprised. Ever since the war there have been stragglers still devoted to her father's cause. It has been a sore point in relations with the Earth Kingdom.

"I should go with you."

Aang frowns at this. "I don't know if that would be a good idea." The Earth Kingdom is far from friendly to the Fire Nation Royals.

"If they are Fire Nation soldiers then they are every bit my business." The arch of her eyebrow brooks little argument. "Zuko is as tired of their antics as anyone else but the Earth Kingdom refuses to let us deal with it. Perhaps it's time these traitors answered to the Fire nation."

Many times Zuko has offered to round up the remaining rebels but the Earth Kingdom is wary of a Fire Nation army moving in under any circumstance. For this reason, Aang is hesitant to bring Azula along. She won't be welcomed even if she is traveling with the Avatar.

Azula sees the hesitation but she is not one to be thwarted. She steadily stares him down with the same predatory gleam that entranced him from the beginning.

Reluctantly he relents and Azula smirks in triumph. "That wasn't so hard, now was it, Avatar?" There is a tantalizing lilt in her voice as she turns away towards the temple doors, moving past the curious eyes of acolytes. "I'll be sure to pack light." She calls as she disappears inside, leaving him standing in her wake.

Aang shakes his head. "This could be a mistake."

Cai looks from the doors back to the Avatar, feeling as if she should say something but not quite sure what. "Perhaps it's better to let the Fire Nation handle the rebels." For months she has watched the Avatar clean up the mess the war left behind and she sees the toll it takes on him. It may not hurt to let the Fire Nation take on the task for once.

"I don't know." He says voice uncertain as he still stares at the direction the Princess has vanished. "You don't know Azula." His face clouds with memories that are a mystery to Cai. "She isn't the most compassionate person."

Cai has heard stories about the woman and it had instilled some concern and not a little bit of fear when Zuko announced her return to the political stage. However, the past few days have been an interesting study in the Fire Nation Princess. Cai would daresay the Avatar has been good for the reputedly vicious bender.

"Compassion may not be necessary in this case, Aang." Cai's words draw a sharp look from him so she explains. "These rebels would gladly put the Phoenix King back on the throne."

Aang nods at the truth in her words. Cai is intelligent and a quick learner which was part of the reason he entrusts the fledgling Air Nation to her but the Avatar is wiser still. "These same rebels would gladly put Azula on the throne and, at times, I think she would take it."

It is a rare moment for Aang to admit his misgivings about Azula. Zuko is assured that she is loyal to him and from what he has seen he is inclined to agree but ambition is an underlying drive in the Princess. Part of her appeal is the confidence she radiates and the way she takes charge. She is seemingly devoted to the Fire Lord but what if she finds Zuko wanting?

Cai gives a small smile. "In that case, you better stay sharp."

Ooooo

The Earth Kingdom village is small and isolated. It makes for an easy target. The villagers crowd around as Appa lands and enthusiastic greetings meet the Avatar's ears as his feet touch the ground. The greetings taper off as they take note of his companion.

"Avatar Aang?" Mayor Huang asks apprehensively.

Aang winces at the reproach in his voice as well as the spark of fear in the eyes of the villagers. Azula is undaunted as she smiles as if knowing what each and every person is thinking.

"This is Princess Azula." Aang says politely as Azula sizes the mayor up.

Huang's words are harsh. "We did not request the help of the Fire Nation."

Azula's smile widens. "I can understand your misgivings about my presence but they are Fire Nation rebels, correct?"

Huang gives a stiff nod as his green eyes stare daggers.

"I assure you the Fire Lord is very concerned with these traitors. If you will allow me to help the Avatar, then I can assure you that they will pay for their trespasses against your village."Azula's voice drips diplomacy and something else that Aang can't quite identify.

Huang's hateful glare eases into wariness at her words. "They have caused quite a bit of damage to our fields."

Azula tilts her head at him. "The Fire Lord will fully compensate you for your losses with interest of course."

"That would be most generous, Your Highness." Huang's manner is suddenly much more congenial and welcoming.

Aang watches the exchange between the two and sees the light in Huang's eyes. The riches of the Fire Nation soothe nearly any slight caused by the war.

"You honor me by allowing me to assist the Avatar." Azula says regally.

Huang gives a cautious smile. "The hour is late. Please stay at my house for the night."

As the villagers move off, they follow the mayor to his house. Azula threads her arm through Aang's as she leans into him to whisper. "And you were worried."

He still is but he won't dare admit that to Azula. "This isn't quite over yet, Princess."

"Indeed." She admits quietly. Azula has her own misgivings of the situation. While she and the Avatar may agree on many things, her methodology for dealing with traitors may run contrary to his values. The Fire Lord learned a long time ago to not try to rein her in. The Avatar is not so quick to give her such leeway.

The mayor's house is quaint but spacious. They pass on dinner and Azula scowls when they are shown to separate rooms. Aang gives her a look of apology but disappears quickly into his own quarters. She is left to consider the small but tidy space. It's not luxury but it's not a hovel either. Slipping off her shoes, she stretches tired legs, until a tap at her window draws her attention.

"There is a door you know." She says sourly as she opens the window and he slides in.

"There is your reputation to consider." Aang flashes that smile at her. "We aren't in the Fire Nation or Air Nation. I wouldn't want the rest of the world to get the wrong idea."

Azula rolls her eyes. "Wrong idea about me or about you?" She has no illusions about her reputation as her worth is not tied up in a contrived idea of virginity but rather her own skills and abilities, besides having the Avatar as her lover can only increase her standing. "You do realize that most of the world is well aware of our relationship?"

Aang shrugs as he sits on her bed giving it a test bounce. She is sure he has already done the same to his own. "It wouldn't seem right still."

Azula shakes her head at how such a free spirit could have rigid ideas about something like this. "Did nomads even cohabitate?"

"Nomads didn't exactly habitat in the first place." He evades the question easily enough as he lies back on the bed, stretching out. Even as a child, he traveled to all corners of the world.

Azula lets it drop as she begins to dress for bed. Feeling his eyes on her, she looks over her shoulder with a raised brow. "See something you like, Avatar?"

He grins as he props his head up on his hand to watch. "I'm just here for the show, Princess. By all means, continue."

She turns her head so he can't see her own smile. "It would be scandalous for the Avatar to be caught spying on the sister of the Fire Lord in a state of undress."

Aang hums in appreciation as her traveling clothes drop to the floor. "Zuko may challenge me to an Agni Kai for your honor."

Azula's answering laugh is rich and full. "That would be something to see." She pulls her robe over her shoulders and ties it in front. There is a disappointed look in his eye. "Just imagine if you lost?"

He slides over to make room for her as she joins him on the bed, warm hands already pulling at her waist, tugging her closer. "Zuko may decide I have to marry you."

She shakes her head as she presses a quick kiss to his lips. "Zuko wouldn't dare." The Fire Lord wouldn't either if he wanted to keep his head intact. "I'm my own woman, Avatar." She whispers against his lips as she pushes him down onto the bed. "Besides, from what I have seen of marriage it seems to interfere with fun." Ozai and Ursa were anything but happy.

Aang's hand grazes her thighs as he adjusts her weight on top of him. "Will that be part of your speech at Zuko's wedding?"

Azula leans forward, steadying her weight on her hands on either side of his head. It has the advantage of her robe falling open before his eyes. "I'll have you know the speech I have prepared will be eloquent and appropriate." He stifles a laugh. Eloquent and appropriate could mean so many things for Azula, especially given her opinion of Zuko's intended. "And what about yours?" She asks with a gleam in her eye.

"I've not written it yet." He admits as he pulls her down and gives her a quick kiss. "I'll come up with something good."

Her eyes are alight with amusement as he kisses her again and takes her mind off the Fire Lord's impending nuptials.

Hours later in the light of the moon, Azula quietly dresses and slips from the same window, leaving a thoroughly sated and sleeping Avatar behind in her bed.

Ooo

Lieutenant Jiro sees her first. The woman is dressed simply in a green threadbare dress. She pulls the black cloak around her against the morning chill as she walks along the road. The hood covers her eyes but the full lips are plump enough to heat his blood. With a nudge he alerts his partner to the sight.

"My, my." Kenji whispers. "That's a damn sight better than farmers and cabbage merchants. Think the Captain will mind that instead of breakfast?"

Jiro chuckles. "I wager the Captain will find a way to get over it."

The decision is made and they signal the other soldiers hiding in the treetops and underbrush. It's been years since the Great War ended but their training is still just as sharp. They quickly box in their prey and close in on the startled woman.

Nobu laughs as he closes his arms around her waist from behind, easily lifting the struggling woman off the ground. "Oh, look out, boys, she's a fighter!"

The woman twists and kicks but the large arms are no match for her smaller frame. Nobu wrestles her to her knees on the ground, holding her arms and legs as the rest gather around for a closer look. The cloak is easy to pull away, revealing a mass of dark hair. The green dress has been pulled and torn in her struggle, showing far more shoulder and the creamy white skin of a very ample bosom.

Jiro smiles again as he crouches down to the woman's eye level. "Calm down, darling, or you're going to get hurt." Taking hold of her hair he stills her struggles but the color of her eyes gives him pause. "What have we here?"

Golden eyes are a rarity, especially in the Earth Kingdom.

"Let me go." She pleads with a whimper. "I won't tell anyone you're here."

It's a plea they have heard many times before. It never works.

"Oh, that's quite sweet of you but you see we were hunting breakfast this morning for our Captain." Jiro drawls. One hand is firmly gripping the woman's hair while the other lightly traces the bare skin of her neck and collarbone.

"I haven't any food with me." Her brow furrows as she speaks.

The other men laugh at this and Jiro smiles again. "That's okay. I'm sure the Captain will find you to be quite filling."

The woman's eyes widen as the implication of his words strikes home. "No, no, please. My father was Fire Nation!"

This draws more laughter.

"Then you can be a good daughter and serve the troops!" He jeers as they drag her off to their hideout.

Ooooo

"It may be time for us to consider moving on." Shin advises. "It won't be long before they send for help."

They have spent weeks hitting the same roads and village. It is unwise to stay in one place for too long.

Captain Ryuu mutters a curse as he finishes off the rest of the wine in the bottle and throws it into the fire. "We need more supplies."

The twenty-man group has eluded capture for years by not staying in one place for too long and having enough supplies to avoid having to hit places along the way to their next target. It has the effect of not leaving a trail that could be followed by the inept and scattered troops of the Earth Kingdom.

Before Shin can reply, shouts go up as the others return. The rest of the camp draws near as Lt. Jiro leads the foraging party back. Ryuu eyes the woman thrown to the ground at his feet.

"It's not quite breakfast, Captain," Jiro grins, "But I think you will find it tasty still."

Ryuu eyes the woman as she casts sharp eyes at the men around her. He appraises the smooth skin and rounded curves. "It's been some time since we had a treat such as this."

Golden eyes flash at him as she snaps."I take it you are the leader."

Ryuu notes the frown on Jiro's face before responding. "I am Captain Ryuu. A loyal soldier of Phoneix King Ozai's army. You would do well to remember that, girl."

The woman stands and dusts off the leaves and debris sticking to her dress. "Ozai can hardly be called a king of anything."

The air around her turns hot and heavy and she pauses in her movements to eye them curiously.

Ryuu growls. "Shut your mouth before we shut it for you!"

She stands tall and smirks at him in a way that sets his nerves on edge. "Strong words from a man whose men haven't even searched their prisoner."

With a quick look at Jiro, he can see that she speaks the truth. Jiro nods and Nobu quickly grabs her arms again as Kenji makes a show of searching her. He frowns at the small flamed trident he holds in his hand. Ryuu steps forward and grabs it from his hand.

"Is this some sort of joke?" He roughly takes hold of her face as he holds the metal in her face.

She laughs. "Fire Lord Zuko wouldn't find it so amusing."

The men give each other uncertain looks at this mention.

"That traitor is not Fire Lord." Ryuu states angrily.

The woman's eyes sparkle. "Oh, I think he is. I should know for I was there the day he won the throne from me."

Ryuu pauses as he looks her over. "You can't be Azula." He denies.

Nobu lets go of her and she adjusts her dress again. "And why is that, Captain?" She asks with a tilt of her head.

The Captain looks at his men and sees the confusion on their faces. "Fire Lord Azula is imprisoned, put there by that traitor and the Avatar."

She gives a measured nod. "Indeed, I was, but as you can see, I am no longer a prisoner." Expectantly she holds her hand out. Slowly, Ryuu gives it to her and she slides it into the topknot. "Still not convinced?" She asks coyly. A sinking feeling weighs in his chest and Ryuu gives a small shake of his head. "Of course, you aren't." With an elegant turn of her wrist, her hand is bathed in blue flames. "Is that better, Captain?"

The breath in his chest moves sluggishly. "Fire Lord Azula?"

Azula smirks as she lowers her hand extinguishing the flames. "Princess Azula, Captain. I lost the throne, remember?"

The other men quickly drop to their knees, except Ryuu. "I don't understand, Your Highness. What are you doing here?"

Azula appraises their campsite before casting her eyes skyward. "We heard reports of Fire Nation rebels attacking a village."

Ryuu swallows. "We have to survive until we can gather forces and retake the throne."

Azula hums at this, eyes locking with his. "Have you been in touch with other rebel groups, Captain?"

He is reluctant to admit that he hasn't been able to make contact with any others but Azula is perceptive.

"Pity that." Ryuu wonders at the mocking pout on her lips. "Zuko was so hoping to put an end to this nonsense."

Her words put the men on guard as they stand again. There is that light in the woman's eyes again and now that Ryuu knows who she is it instills fear in him. Azula looks around at the circle of soldiers around her as if sizing them up. "I serve Fire Lord Zuko. Just whom do you serve?"

For years they had nurtured hope that Ozai would be restored and Azula with him but if the Princess has thrown her lot in with the traitor then that can only make her a traitor as well.

"We serve the Phoneix King." Ryuu answers confident that twenty well trained Fire Benders can take on one woman, even if she is the princess. "We don't want to hurt you, Your Highness, but we will not be stopped from our mission."

Azula's face is thoughtful, pensive even. "Indeed. But what if I do want to hurt you, Captain?"

It's the last thing he hears before his world is bathed in blue flames.


	17. Chapter 17

The smell of burnt flesh isn't something Aang could ever get accustomed to. More to the point, he doesn't want to be. It was one of his concerns when it was time to learn Fire Bending. Burning Katara by accident had only given him more of an aversion to the element. Seeing the black and twisted smoking corpses now only adds to it.

Azula looks nonplussed. She stands tall and confident and her eyes sparkle in the morning sun as she watches her men dig graves for the dead. The Fire Lord's airship had been messaged when they left the Air Temple though at the time Aang assumed they would be taking back prisoners, not burying bodies.

Azula did this. She purposefully left him asleep in bed after what was an amazing night so she could sneak out and singlehandedly take care of the situation. Aang can't help but feel used. It must show on his face.

"They had no other ties to any of the other groups." Azula supplies from beside him. Her voice is reserved and quiet even if her eyes are dancing with delight at the battlefield spotted with the dead.

"And if they had?" Aang asks, forcing himself to watch the gruesome sight.

"Then I would have left some of them alive." Azula says with a shrug, clearly done with the conversation as she steps away from his side and moves closer to supervise the burials.

Aang watches from a distance, refusing to come closer. This is Azula's deal now. When he allowed her to come along, he thought there could be trouble. He just didn't expect the trouble to come from the Princess herself.

The morning sun had awakened the Fire Bender in him but the feeling of cold sheets jolted him from the peacefulness he had been feeling. Azula was sure to take all he could give the night before and knowing she did so in order to keep him out of the way, only sours the memory.

He turns away from the ruined jungle to Appa. The giant bison groans in greeting as Aang strokes the velvet of his nose. Momo chatters from atop Appa's head. For at least this moment, Aang can feel there is some normalcy in his life.

"We should return to the village and give Mayor Huang the good news." Azula says as she slides to his side.

"I'm sure he will be more than happy to hear that you have solved all his problems." Aang says neutrally.

Her golden eyes flicker with amusement. She knows she has crossed a line but she also knows he won't bring it up, not yet at least.

"Captain, when you are finished here you may return to the Air Temple." Her orders are briskly acknowledged with a bow.

Aang watches her warily. "You plan on returning to the temple?"

Azula tilts her head at him coyly. "Of course, my things are there and we have a few days before we have to leave for the summit."

Wordlessly, Aang nods before stepping around the giant bison. With a quick burst he lands in the saddle and takes the reins. Azula hides her smirk. She knows Aang is getting a taste of her true nature. Zuko often accuses her of being her own worst enemy but isn't it better that the Air Bender knows all about the woman he would have mother his children?

Azula is agile enough to make it up the furry beast with a bit of elegance and when she is safely seated in the saddle she feels the giant beast lift off into the sky.

Oooo

It's her last night at the temple but Aang is putting off joining her in bed. She watches him with curiosity, waiting to see just how long he will try to punish both her and himself. The night air is chilling with the change of the seasons and the bed is soft and so so warm but Aang insists on sitting at his desk pouring over last minute things for the upcoming Summit of the Four Nations.

"Is Ba Sing Se still rattling their sabers?" She asks as she stretches out on the bed letting the covers slide with the motion to reveal smooth pale skin.

For a moment it succeeds in getting his attention but just as quick his gaze is torn back to the paper in his hand.

"Aren't they always?" It's a question that is an answer.

Azula shifts in bed again drawing a leg up from under the covers. The air is cool against her bare thigh.

"It seems they would only be happy if Zuko handed over the entire treasury." She muses with a resolute gaze upward. She suppresses a smile when she sees from the corner of her eye his effort to not look.

"Even if Zuko were to do that, they would only be happy for so long." Aang tears his eyes away from the scene she presents. She's trying to seduce him out of his bad mood and close the distance between them with sex. She's close to succeeding.

With a sigh, Azula rolls to her side and props her head on her hand. "I wonder how long Ba Sing Se can hold onto their power. Omashu is gaining influence every day."

This does get him to look at her. Omashu has a king much like Ba Sing Se, except Bumi is ranked as a lesser king; lesser though only in title. During the war, Bumi singlehandedly retook the city from Fire Nation forces, while Kuei fled his city and hid amongst the populace until the war was over and the Avatar restored him to power. It has given Bumi and, therefore Omashu, a decided bit of weight against Ba Sing Se. There is a movement, albeit small at the moment, to make Bumi High King of the Earth Kingdom and Omashu the capital.

"I'm sure Kuei's ministers will find a way." Aang allows.

Discussing politics with Azula is a tricky path. She is insightful but ambitious. She seeks weakness to exploit, but in this she is right. Omashu could easily unseat Ba Sing Se in a few years and could potentially plunge the Earth Kingdom into a civil war.

"Kuei's a puppet." Azula growls, giving up the pretense of patience and throwing the covers off.

Aang tries to ignore the way she slips out of bed and walks towards him. The swaying hips and sparkling eyes are tempting, especially given the lack of clothing. When she nears he risks looking up letting his eyes take in the curves. The paper in his hand is pulled away and she drops to her knees in front of him.

"It's my last night here, Aang. Surely you aren't going to spend it working?"

Part of him doesn't want to give in but the sight of her kneeling before him is a tempting one. With a sigh she leans forward sliding between his legs and wrapping her arms around his waist. Her soft hair brushes against his skin as she places gentle kisses on his chest, working her way down. Delicate fingers work the ties of his pants and he feels his resolve weakening.

"Come to bed, Aang." She whispers against his stomach but looking up at him with large pleading eyes. "Come to bed now."

There are so many reasons he shouldn't give in but one very good reason he should. She licks her smirking lips before dropping her head down. Her mouth is hot around him and reflexively his fingers twine into her hair grasping a handful as she begins an agonizing pace up and down. That wicked tongue never ceases moving against him and thoughts of the Earth Kingdom are replaced with thoughts of Azula splayed out beneath him.

Even as his hand tightens in her hair, her rhythm never falters until she has him ready to agree to nearly anything she would ask. He pulls her away with more force than usual but Azula only licks her lips and moans. With one hand, Aang lifts her up around him and after a few quick steps he lays her back on the bed his other hand still buried in her hair. He takes her with more impatience and with more vigor than usual but Azula isn't bothered by the roughness of his actions, only that she got what she wanted. It would seem Azula always gets her way.

Oooo

Despite having spent so much time in the Fire Nation Palace, Aang feels out of place. Servants scurry about readying things for the summit and various ministers and officials jockey for position. Many fates and fortunes will be decided by the meeting. Carefully he steps around the cloisters of people debating and negotiating. His thoughts are decidedly focused inward.

Things with Azula are more or less the same. If she has noticed his distance then she does not comment upon it, though he can tell Katara and, by extension, Zuko have noticed and are curious. He wouldn't be sure what to say.

Katara would sourly point out that he knew what sort of person Azula was in the first place. A woman like that does not rise to her position and stay there without making a stepping stone on the backs of others. Zuko's purpose in releasing Azula from the asylum, and, yes, that is another point that sticks out in his mind so vividly, was to deal with the assassination attempts the Fire Lord had been plagued with. Whatever Azula did, and Aang is beginning to get an idea of just what that was, worked and Zuko is more or less safe.

"Avatar Aang!"

He is jerked out of his thoughts by a woman screaming his name as she wrestles against the guards lining the corridors. She is quick though and manages to get around them, making a dash right for him. Normally he would be concerned as it is not unheard of for someone to attempt to assassinate the Avatar but something about the look in her eye as she drops to the floor in front of him and grabs handfuls of his robes tells him this is something new.

The clatter and clang of the guards are close behind but he raises a hand to signal them to stop and he kneels to her level. The woman's eyes are large and tear filled. He can see the lines of age upon her face but the dress and jewels indicates a woman of standing.

"Please you must help me! I've tried for weeks but can't get an audience with Fire Lord Zuko or Princess Azula! I have to find him!"

Aang gently pries her fingers free from his robes but doesn't flinch when she digs her nails into his hands.

"Whom do you have to find?" The first tendril of dread blossoms in his chest.

She stifles a sniffle. "My husband! They took him for questioning weeks ago and I've not seen or heard from him since!"

With a quick look at the guards around them, he can see this is not out of the ordinary. He pulls her to stand with him and leads her away from the very public hallway into one of the empty salons.

"Tell me what you know."

He closes the door on the rest of the palace and hears a story that chills him to the bone.

Ooooo

Katara leans into him and Zuko savors the way she feels. It's late afternoon and she has managed to convince him to dismiss court early and spend some time alone.

"I just need to stop off in my office and then we can be on our way." He whispers into her hair as his arm wraps around her waist.

Katara giggles at the very delightful memories of that office on the day that changed everything for them.

"Maybe we should just spend some time there." She offers suggestively, relishing the way his fingers dig deeper into her side.

"You're going to be the death of me." He smirks as he opens the doors to the room he spends more time in working than he would like.

They stop short at the sight of the Avatar standing by the window, waiting.

"Aang?" Katara pulls away from Zuko."What's wrong?" She knows the Air Bender better than anyone and she can see that he is just barely on this side of angry.

Zuko takes one look at his friend and can see it in the draw of his face and the rigidness of his stance.

Gray eyes glare at them both. "I've spent the afternoon speaking with the wife of one of your generals. Lady Satou. Seems she hasn't heard from him for over a month when he was brought to the palace for questioning."

Katara frowns in confusion looking from Aang to Zuko but the look on the Fire Lord's face is less than encouraging.

"General Satou was suspected of conspiring against the throne." Zuko answers simply.

Aang turns to face him. "Was he conspiring?"

Zuko pauses, sizing up the Avatar. "Yes."

"So he's under arrest?" Aang steps closer, staring Zuko down.

Zuko doesn't back down. "No."

Katara looks back and forth feeling the tension in the room. "So where is he then?"

Zuko spares her a glance. "He was guilty of treason."

"He's in prison then?" Katara asks confusion still coloring her voice.

Aang can see the answer in Zuko's eyes. "Did you not think his wife should know she's a widow?"

Katara's head whips towards him and her blue eyes are wide. "He's dead?" She looks back at Zuko, hopeful he will deny her words.

"Lady Satou is lucky to keep her titles and house. Normally, the family would have been stripped of everything when the patriarch is found guilty of treason." Zuko answers plainly. It's not as if he has to say anything at all. The inner workings of the nations are not the Avatar's business or concern.

"Was there even a trial?" Aang asks, trying to find some way to make the man's execution at least bearable.

"He confessed and there was strong evidence against him." Zuko answers. "A trial was unnecessary."

Aang knew this was most likely the case when Lady Satou poured out her heart and worries. "I've been looking for Azula but no one seems to know where she is."

Zuko sighs and looks out the window to the fading sun. "Consider that fact, Aang. Azula doesn't want to be found right now and I doubt you really want to find her."

It is as much a warning as he will give his friend. Zuko has known that Azula's more unsavory side could only be kept quiet for so long. Now with the steely glare of cold gray eyes staring him down and the deep ocean of blue gazing up, Zuko feels that he is between a rock and a hard place.

"All the more reason for you to tell me where she is then." Aang answers evenly deciding it's time for illusions to be stripped away.

Ooooo

They descend into the lower levels of the palace. The posted guards become fewer and fewer until they arrive at a door. If the guards are surprised by the sight of the Fire Lord, the Avatar, and the Water Bender, then they hide it well. With a bow, they step aside as Zuko leads the way.

The air is cold and dank. The hallway is clean, though obviously older than the rest of the palace. A few torches dot the wall. Katara wraps her arms around herself warding off the cold. Normally she would cozy up to Zuko as the Fire Lord burns hot but something tells her it is best to keep her distance now. With a quick glance at Aang, she can see the set of his jaw. Over the years he has done well to reign in his anger but there are times it rises to the surface. Katara knows Azula well enough and, while she has had her suspicions about Azula's exact role in Zuko's rule, she does not ask the questions she doesn't want the answers to. Sometimes it is best not to know and part of her feels odd for thinking that.

The door is simple though heavy and imposing. Zuko looks to Aang as if giving him one last chance to turn away and preserve what he thinks he knows about the Princess. The determined stare is answer enough and Zuko turns the handle and opens the door.

The dungeon is smaller than Katara expected. The smell of smoke hangs heavy in the air. The stench of blood and burnt flesh stings the back of her throat. However, the various piles of manacles hanging from the ceiling and assorted tables are empty. She breathes a sigh of relief as she was worried they would catch Azula in the act of interrogating some hapless soul.

They stand in the middle looking around at the sight.

"Zuzu, you know better than to disturb me when I'm working." Azula purrs from behind them.

The Princess is dressed simply in a black shirt and pants. She sits in a plain chair looking regal and unconcerned with the glares thrown her way.

"It couldn't be helped." Zuko bites the words out quietly.

"Of course not." She agrees as she stands folding her hands behind her back. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit?" Zuko turns slightly towards Aang, indicating to his sister just whose idea this was. "I suppose you were looking for someone." Azula muses as she steps closer. "Perhaps someone whose family has been searching for them at the palace."

Katara's heart rate begins to accelerate as Azula's speech and mannerisms are more reminiscent of the war, as is the look in her eyes.

"General Satou." Aang answers as he follows her path around the small room with keen eyes.

"Ah, yes, Satou. He was a difficult one." Azula stops to face a section of the wall dotted with chains. Her back is to them but her voice carries easily. "Can you believe that he actually planned to poison Zuko? And not just any poison but a particular vicious neurotoxin that is nearly undetectable in wine."

Turning to face them, her eyes flit over their faces, deciphering their reaction.

"You're certain?" Zuko asks with more calm than he should have at such an announcement. Satou had sat by his side many a night discussing policy or even the man's children.

"Quite." Azula affirms as she moves to stand in front of the Fire Lord. "He did not intend to only get you, dear brother," Her eyes flick to Katara. "But your fiancée as well. You may be surprised to find that not everyone is pleased you are marrying a peasant."

Katara represses a shiver at this. She glances at Aang and sees the surprise on his face as well.

Zuko and Azula carry on without acknowledging their presence.

"Then you were wise to stop him." Zuko agrees. Above anything else, Zuko will stand by Azula in her choices. It can only work in his favor.

"Hmm," Azula hums. "Is that wife of his throwing herself at the feet of officials begging for help again?" She locks eyes with the Avatar. "Lady Satou is good at that you see. She's afraid I will decide she was an accomplice." The tears had seemed so real and Aang frowns at the sincerity of the woman's pleas. "She's very good at manipulation. I'm sure she told you how they have four children together all far too young to be on their own and her own parents are long since gone." Seeing she is right, Azula smirks. "She is very convincing."

Zuko glances over his shoulder at Aang before turning his attention back to his sister. "Have you found out who else was involved?"

Azula gives a little smile. "Now, now, Zuzu, don't ask about my work. It's better that way."

Zuko can't help but smile at this. Azula and he have developed a special sort of bond. "I shall leave you to it then, sister."

Slipping his hand into Katara's he pulls the wide eyed Water Bender from the room, closing the door behind him.

"Zuko?" Katara asks breathlessly. "You knew about this?"

His face has become the stony visage of the Fire Lord. "Some evils are necessary, Katara; Azula is one of them."

Katara glances back at the now closed dungeon door as he leads her down the small hallway. "Is what she said true? Were they really going to kill us both?"

She knew being Fire Lady was dangerous but the danger had never really struck home until now.

"Of course not," Zuko says soothingly. "Azula won't allow it."

She shouldn't trust Azula but Zuko does.

It's not until hours later when she is safely tucked into his side in bed that she asks, "What if Azula decides to turn on you?"

Zuko stares up at the darkened ceiling, fingers grazing the naked skin of her back, but doesn't answer. The truth is more than he could bear.

Ooo

The door to the dungeon closes leaving them alone. Azula eyes him with curiosity. She is always watching and waiting. Aang isn't sure where to start. He has known that something was going on but he never really thought that it would be this.

"Did you really have no choice?" He asks trying to make sense of it.

Azula sighs. "I have found that would-be royal assassins are not easily convinced to give up their plans or their accomplices without some persuasion."

"Without torture." Aang clarifies.

She shrugs. "My way sounded nicer."

"There is nothing nice about it, Azula"

They fall silent watching one another. "You think this is out of the ordinary? That torture and intrigue are unique to the Fire Nation? I suppose you never seen the dungeons of Ba Sing Se or the interrogation rooms of Omashu? Even the Water Tribes have their own brand of inquisition. Ice flows can be very persuasive." Azula stares him down. "The Avatar is to keep balance but do you ever think about what it really takes to keep a nation safe and secure?"

He does know, perhaps has always suspected, but to see the evidence of it?

Azula continues walking around the room, occasionally running her nails along a favorite table or bit of chain. "Perhaps it is that you have a difficult time associating me with this aspect of politics."

Aang is no fool. He knows that life can't be virtuous and good. He knows that optimism is sometimes misguided and trust betrayed. He just never let himself think about the dirty details of Azula's place in the Fire Nation.

"How many?" It's not quite a question he is sure he wants the answer to but he forces himself to ask it anyway. The Avatar should not shy away from these things.

Azula's eyes flare with interest. "Do you mean since Zuko set me free or my whole life?"

It is rare for Azula to give an opening such as this. On some level she must want him to know.

"All of it." He steels himself for the answer he is sure to find repulsive.

She smirks. "More than you truly want to know, Avatar."

Aang sees the challenge in her words."Azula, I asked you a question. I deserve an answer."

"That you do." She says with another smirk. "But you won't get it."

There are some things that are all Azula's.

"You haven't changed." Somehow in the quiet of the room, his words are loud, too loud.

Azula arches an eyebrow at him. "Why would I?" For some reason, Aang expected denial. The lie would have been better than the truth. "You think that just because Zuko is Fire Lord and I am protecting his throne that I somehow stopped being me?"

"I thought you would be on the side of good but there is nothing good about torture and murder." Aang bites out harshly.

Azula scowls at him. "Exactly what is the side of good? Isn't having Zuko alive good? What about your precious Katara? Surely it would be good for her to still be at her nagging best? How much more good could I do than to insure that two of your dearest friends are alive and the Fire Nation isn't plunged into disarray?"

"There has to be another way, Azula." Aang growls.

Azula's laugh is more a cackle. "Oh, please, save your sanctimonious nonsense. This is reality. The villain just doesn't suddenly realize his sins and repent and the hero doesn't always win. There are those of us working behind the scenes to make it happen."

Aang glares at her. "I'm beginning to question just who is the villain here."

She stills in that calculating way of hers. "Sounds like you're starting to get it, Avatar. " She says softly, almost regretfully. "I didn't change. I haven't changed. The only thing that did change was the Fire Lord found me necessary again. Zuko finally seen my usefulness and made the first good decision of his rule and let me out to do what I do best."

Zuko had been backed into a corner and left with few other options.

"Surely, he didn't intend for you to do this." Aang says angrily gesturing at the blood streaked tables.

"Zuko intended for me to put a stop to the attempts on his life. We never discussed method. It worked for Ozai and now it works for Zuko."

"You did this for Ozai too?"

"Father taught me everything I know." Azula shifts her weight, briefly looking away. "Ozai was a very through teacher."

"That's just wrong!" The thought is repulsive. "Azula, do you not even realize how wrong that was? You were just a child. How could he do that to you?"

Azula bristles at the reprimand of her father. "He did what any father would do and that is to teach his child how to survive. I learned my lessons and learned them well. While Zuko was nipping at your heels, I was keeping Ozai in power."Her eyes turn cold. "Just imagine if I had caught you or any of your little friends? We would not be having this conversation." She smirks. "At least, not without one of us in chains."

It's a line she has crossed and the flare of heat from his direction and the flash of anger in his eyes elicits a fission of delight in her chest. She sees the slight tremor in his hand as it clenches into a fist and the thin veneer of self restraint.

It isn't much to push it that step farther. "Perhaps you should have taken my bending after all, Avatar, shame it's too late now."

It's as if a spell is broken as his head jerks up. "Don't underestimate me, Azula. It's never too late."

Azula holds his steady gaze. "I've broken no law. Everything was sanctioned by the Fire Lord himself. You have no jurisdiction over me, Avatar, so do not underestimate me."

Something breaks and Azula feels it in the sudden cold of the room as the Avatar quietly turns and leaves closing the door behind him.

ooo

Days pass. Avoiding one another becomes easy as the influx of delegates increases as the summit nears. There are soirees and dinners but there is so much meeting and mingling that it is easy to pretend the other isn't there. Silently Zuko fumes at the two of them but given the very delicate nature of their falling out, he bites his tongue.

"Do you really blame him?" Katara snaps in the quiet of their bedroom.

Zuko's hands still on the belt of his robe. "Are you saying this is Azula's fault?"

Katara huffs with her hands on her hips. "Aang wasn't the one torturing and murdering hundreds of people."

Anger flares in his chest as he turns to face his fiancée. "Everything Azula did she did for the Fire Nation; she did for me."

Her blue eyes darken at him. "My father has been the head of our tribe for as long as I can remember and he never tortured or executed a single person."

The argument is so ridiculous that Zuko laughs. "There was hardly anyone left to torture or did you forget that my father and grandfather nearly obliterated your tribe? For Agni's sake, Katara, you can't really compare the Southern Water Tribe to the Fire Nation."

Her face pales as if he had struck her. "We may not be as powerful as the almighty Fire Nation but at least we don't teach our children to murder."

"That was my father for you. This is the same man that thought he would teach me to be obedient by burning half my face. Just what chance did you think Azula had to be normal?" The torches in the room flare with his outburst.

Katara wants to argue back but it's true. How could Azula be normal being raised the way she was?

"Why do you let her continue to do it, Zuko?" As Fire Lord he has the power to stop this.

Zuko shakes his head and sighs. "I told you Azula is necessary."

"You said she is a necessary evil." Katara remembers his words.

"She is." He allows. "I don't like having to look over my shoulder. I don't like not being able to sleep at night. I don't want to have to worry if you're safe or if our children will be. I don't worry about these things anymore because I know that Azula is there doing these terrible things she does and doing them very well."

Katara falls silent. She has known his worries and fears for years. While he may not have opened up about his concerns to many people, Iroh and Mai included, he did open up about them to Katara in the frequent letters they exchanged.

"I just don't see how you can stand there and tell me that this is okay, that this is right." Katara's voice softer but still accusing.

Zuko's anger flares again. "I don't expect you to understand but I do expect you trust my judgment in this. Do you really think I would let Azula do these things if I didn't see another way?"

Katara hesitates and furrows her brow in thought. "Tell me there is really no other way for you to be safe and rule the Fire Nation. Tell me that you have tried other things and they didn't work, that this is the only way."

Zuko sighs feeling his anger calm. "I have tried everything I could. This is the only way, Katara."

There isn't more to say about it and Katara feels so out of her depth and so far from home but if she is going to make a life with Zuko then she must accept who he is. She sighs in resignation and slips between the sheets.


	18. Chapter 18

The summit of the Four Nations could be going better. Every year delegates and heads of state gather to discuss the various going-ons in their nations and what progress is being made to recover from the century-long war.

Azula has not felt this ill at ease in her own home since Ozai was Fire Lord. Zuko fidgets in the chair beside her and tries to not glare too harshly at the Earth Kingdom delegation.

"All we are saying, Fire Lord Zuko, is that we wish to put the past behind us and move on." Minister Jevian says with a practiced patience from where she stands across the table.

The other delegations watch the back-and-forth between the two leaders with eager eyes.

"I want the same." Zuko's voice is strained but he hides it well. "But I fail to see how this will help anyone move on. Ozai has already been punished and stripped of any power, including his bending."

Since the day of his defeat, Ozai has languished in prison: alone, conquered, and forgotten.

Jevian's green eyes are sharp as she stares Zuko down. "We, of Ba Sing Se, demand you turn over former Fire Lord Ozai to be tried in our courts per our laws."

The Avatar speaks. "What more could Ba Sing Se do to Ozai that hasn't already been done to him?"

Jevian turns to face Aang. "I respect that the Air Nation is peaceful and forgiving, Avatar Aang, but that is not Ba Sing Se's way. The Earth Kingdom suffered greatly under Ozai's rule. War criminals should face their crimes and be made to pay."

A murmur of agreement ripples through the crowd.

"You mean execution." Zuko interjects.

Jevian gives a small smile. "If Ozai were to be found guilty of his crimes, then, yes, execution is the sentence."

Chief Hakoda stands as he speaks. "Minister Jevian, I can respect that Ba Sing Se suffered but my tribe was nearly made extinct. I do not feel that more bloodshed will solve anything."

Hakoda's words are greeted by another murmur of agreement.

Jevian is not one to be put off though. "Chief Hakoda, with all due respect, since the end of the war the Southern Water Tribe has benefited greatly from the Fire Nation's generosity, perhaps more than any other nation. Why, your own daughter is affianced with the Fire Lord himself, correct?"

All eyes turn to Katara seated beside Hakoda and to the red necklace around her throat.

"Yes, Minister Jevian, I am proud that my daughter is to marry Zuko but it has little to do with our nations and more to do with the fact they are in love." Hakoda smiles with a look at Zuko.

Jevain is not so amused. "A match with the Royal family is guaranteed to benefit your tribe at any rate."

Heat flares from Zuko at this and Azula finds she can't stay silent any longer.

"Minister Jevian," She says benignly. "Ozai has already been sentenced to a fate far worse than anything you could contrive."

Jevian glares at the Princess. "He still lives when many of his victims do not."

Azula smiles. "I know my father well. Death would only release him from the misery that is his life. Why would you want to grant that to a war criminal?"

The words have an unsettling effect on the woman and Azula can see the wheels turning. "Do you truly believe Ozai cannot be made to suffer more?"

"No, he deserves to live a long life locked away, powerless and most of all forgotten." Azula answers honestly.

Zuko holds hope that Azula's words have a sobering effect on Jevian, but those hopes are quickly squashed when green eyes flash with a renewed fight.

"What about the other war criminals?" Jevian challenges Azula.

"The generals and admirals have been sentenced and punished as well. Their houses have been stripped of titles and fortunes." Azula answers easily.

Zuko had not wasted time in dealing with the men that could have stood up to Ozai but didn't.

Jevian focuses on Zuko again. "But are there not more war criminals that you have not dealt with, Fire Lord Zuko?" Zuko narrows his eyes. He sees what angle Jevian is working. "Perhaps ones that are close, so you have ignored the blood on their hands?"

"And who would that be?" Zuko says through clenched teeth.

Jevian gives a beguiling smile. "Ladies Ty Lee, and Mai, and, of course, Princess Azula; the three responsible for the fall of Ba Sing Se."

The accusation hangs heavy in the air and all eyes are turned on Zuko.

Zuko stands, drawing himself up to the full height of his station. "They have no blood on their hands. It was a bloodless coup."

Jevian smirks. "A turn of phrase, if you will, but, the fact remains that they were responsible for the fall of a city that had outlasted a century of war."Azula laughs drawing surprised looks from the delegates at the table. "This is hardly a laughing matter." Jevian admonishes her.

Azula breathes deep catching her breath. "Please, Long Feng and the Dai Li were already planning on a coup and they worked hand in hand with the Fire Nation to make that happen. Have you punished them or is it just Fire Nation blood you seek?"

The minister fairly shakes with fury at Azula's words. "We are discussing Fire Nation war criminals!"

"Yes, we are." Zuko's cuts Azula off before she can reply. "However, Lady Mai and Lady Ty Lee rebelled against the Fire Nation at Boiling Rock Prison and were arrested for it. They were not freed until the war was over. They have more than done their part for peace."

Jevian nods at this. "Yes, so it would seem. They rebelled against Princess Azula when she attempted to murder you, correct?"

The torches in the room flare brightly and Azula can smell the smoke rising from Zuko as he answers simply. "Yes."

Jevian makes a humming sound. "And Princess Azula was defeated by you at the end of the war and admitted to an asylum per your own edict, correct?"

Azula glares at the mention of this.

Zuko is exasperated. "Yes, but…"

Jevian continues as she stares Zuko down. "And yet here she sits, at your side, helping to rule the Fire Nation."

"Minister Jevian, what point are you trying to make?" The Avatar's question is just this side of patient.

Jevian blinks as she looks away from the Fire Lord to face the Avatar. Katara can see the fury in Aang's eyes as he stands from the side of the Air Nation. Even if he and Azula have had a falling out, he is still as protective as ever.

"Avatar Aang, I am merely pointing out that the same woman who had a hand in the Fire Nation's war machine now holds a position of influence. We are not safe as long as Princess Azula walks free and has any say over affairs of state."

"Azula has served her time in prison and proven to be loyal to Fire Lord Zuko. She has worked hard at maintaining the peace between the four nations."

Azula's diplomatic talent for peace has taken many by surprise.

A look settles over the woman's face. "Avatar Aang, I find it difficult to believe you could be impartial in this matter."

A buzz pulses through the room.

"Meaning what?" Aang asks quietly.

"Meaning we are well aware of your relationship with the Princess." Jevian announces with a flourish.

Aang's eyes flicker to Azula's as he speaks. "Whatever you think you know, Jevian, is wrong. Azula and I are not involved."

It's the first that either of them has spoken about the status of their relationship.

Many of the delegates look back and forth trying to discern the story behind his words. The relationship was more widely known than either of them realized. Azula meets his eyes evenly but is careful to give nothing away.

Jevian contemplates this information. "So you are saying that you are not biased in this matter?"

"I consider Azula and Zuko my friends, as I do many of you. Princess Azula has served her time and Fire Lord Zuko finds her advice invaluable. In fact she has done a great deal to bring the four nations together and heal from the war. A trial will only set us back instead of allowing us to move forward."

Steadily Aang stares Jevian down as if daring her to challenge him again.

Her green eyes glance around the room and seeing that support for her proposal is waning she concedes. "We withdraw the inquiry, Avatar Aang. We should be looking forward, not backward."

Aang smiles and gives her a bow. "Thank you."

Zuko lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in and chances a glance at Azula. His sister's golden eyes are watching the Air Bender with a shrewd interest and Zuko feels the unwelcome clench of dread in his stomach again.

Ooo

The Fire Nation palace has many layers to it. Hidden rooms and secret passages built by paranoid Fire Lords intent on burying secrets. It was once rumored Fire Lord Sozin kept a mistress sequestered away from the rest of the palace. Supposedly the woman lived out her entire life in a small set of rooms with the illegitimate children she bore the Fire Lord. It was not until the man's death did the family come to light when discovered by a hapless servant who followed the sound of children crying. Since the Fire Lord's passing they had gone without food. Fire Lord Azulon had not been surprised by this revelation but neither had he been merciful. According to legend the small secret family had been quietly disposed of so as to not threaten Azulon's reign. Somehow, Zuko is not surprised.

"I thought I would find you here." Zuko says in the dark of the room.

He can see the faint outline of his sister's head and the low light reflecting off the glass in her hand.

"Do you want a treat?"

He doesn't answer but merely pulls the door closed behind him. The golden glow of her eyes follow his path to the chair opposite her as he takes a seat.

"I didn't want to be found." She says bitterly as she empties her glass.

Zuko regards her for a moment. "Then you should have hidden better."

Azula's scoff is loud in the small room. "Why should I hide at all in my own home?"

"Good question." Zuko replies dryly. "But I stopped questioning you a long time ago."

Azula gives a mirthless laugh. "At least someone learned."

Zuko contemplates her words. "Just whom are you hiding from?"

"No one." Azula makes a sweeping gesture with her free hand. "Everyone."

The room is silent save for the pouring of more wine.

"Did Jevian get to you?" Zuko asks probing at the heart of Azula's obvious upset.

Azula bursts into laughter. "You seriously have to ask?" Laughter turns into an angry hiss."That woman is not worth the time or trouble it would take to remove her head from her shoulders."

Zuko's lips quirk in a smile. "So no dungeon?"

Azula smirks as she leans her head back in the chair. She sees what Zuko is doing. "I would find a punishment better suited to her talents."

He doesn't ask. It's best not too. "So if it isn't her then I am assuming it's Aang."

Azula scowls as she looks away. "Leave it."

Ever since they were children it has been ingrained into him to back off when Azula growls at him but since becoming Fire Lord, Zuko has come into his own and isn't afraid to challenge her.

"In front of the whole world, he said that it was over. That doesn't bother you?"

Her eyes lock with his. "He said we aren't involved."

"Same thing." Zuko brushes aside the semantic.

"It is not the same thing." She snaps.

Zuko lets the quiet of the room creep in before he speaks. "You played your game with him and lost. Just admit it, Azula."

Amber and yellow stare each other down.

"I didn't lose." Her voice is small but strong.

There is nothing friendly in the Fire Lord's smile. "Careful, Azula, denial didn't go too well for you the last time you lost."

As expected, anger flares in her eyes and the torches flare to life. Azula, however, remains silent.

"No witty remarks or scathing insults?"Zuko taunts. "If you can't admit it to me, then who can you admit it too, Sister?"

She finds her voice, a quiet, almost broken sound. "There is nothing to admit."

Steadily, Zuko stares her down as if willing her to break under his gaze. Part of Azula is impressed with Zuko's will but the rest wants nothing more than to break her glass over his face.

"Are we done?" She snaps impatiently.

The space is becoming suffocating and Zuko's presence is more irritating than usual.

"We are." Zuko says in his imperious Fire Lord voice. "Go sleep it off. We have a summit to host."

On unsteady feet, Azula stands and with a glare at the Fire Lord, she takes her leave.

Oooo

Katara corners him about the next day.

Aang's hand stills over the paper on which he was writing and his gray eyes narrow into a glare from over the top of the desk in his rooms. She doesn't back down though. In all her years of knowing the Avatar, she has never once backed down.

"No, I haven't spoken to Azula." Aang answers in a voice filled with warning. "I have nothing to say to her."

Katara shifts in her seat leaning her elbow on the arm of the chair. "Zuko spoke to her."

There is a calculating look in the Avatar's eyes that wasn't there months ago. "Did you know about it?

He doesn't have to specify what it is. It's been the shadow hanging over their heads for days: the tortures, the executions, the imperial hand of the Crown at work.

Katara resists the urge to bite her lip. It's a dead giveaway to the unease she feels and one that Azula had taken such delight in taunting her about.

"I knew something was going on. Zuko would often leave in the middle of night but I assumed it was just Fire Nation business."

Aang snorts in derision. "It's always Fire nation business."

Katara gives him a brief smile. "I didn't realize that Azula was the reason for his leaving until I heard her voice one night in the other room."

Aang leans back in his chair, putting the quill down and giving up the pretense of penning the letter he needs to write.

"You never thought to ask?"

Katara sighs and looks away. "I don't think I wanted to know."

Aang frowns. "That's not like you."

Katara was always the first to have her nose in whatever business didn't concern her.

To this she shrugs, "Zuko is hard to get a read on sometimes." While the Fire Lord has never snapped at her, he has also not always been forthcoming. "Ruling a nation isn't easy. If he wanted to talk to me about it then he would when he was ready. You can't push Zuko."

Aang raises a skeptical eyebrow at her. "Azula can."

Azula pushes everyone whether it is for legitimate reasons or just because she is bored.

"Well, I'm not Azula." Katara teases with a smile not quite realizing how often that thought has gone through Aang's head. Her voice softens. "Talk to her, Aang."

He's shaking his head before the words have reached his ears. "I spoke to her. Trust me, Katara, nothing more needs to be said."

Azula's cold biting words had been a challenge to him not only on a personal level but on a professional and while her actions are horrifying, they were permissible under Fire Nation laws.

Katara breaks the silence. "Zuko said Azula is necessary, that he doesn't have to worry anymore." Her blue eyes are so wide and vulnerable. "We didn't know how bad it was, Aang. He never said but I've seen the scars."

The impact of her words hits him and his voice is hoarse with the levity of the revelation. "Was it that bad?"

Zuko never mentioned the assassination attempts or how close the assassins came to accomplishing their mission.

She shakes her head and he sees the tears pooling in her eyes. "He really had no other choice, Aang. They would have killed him eventually."

Aang swallows at this. Azula had only briefly mentioned the attempts on her own life but there had been a delight in it. She wore it like a badge of pride while Zuko cloaked his in secrecy.

"I know this happens in the other nations. I'm not blind." Aang hesitantly admits. "I just…." He trails off unsure of what to say.

"Do you love her?" Katara asks with a pointed look.

Something flutters in Aang's chest and he has to stand. "No, not at all." He answers quickly, too quickly.

Katara is on her feet and following him as he paces through the room. "If you didn't then none of it would have happened."

Katara and Aang would still be together like they had since the war ended, neither moving forward nor backward, as would Zuko and Mai. Coming to the Fire Nation had set off a chain of events for everyone involved and the day of the storm had been the turning point.

This stops him in his tracks and he faces her. "I don't know what that was." He had never planned to pursue Azula or let her pursue him. "It just happened."

Katara laughs. "It didn't just happen, Aang. I saw it coming. So did Zuko, Sokka and even Toph." The tension between the Princess and the Avatar had become a tangible taste in the air.

Aang faces her and his deep gray eyes are wide. "I am sorry, Katara. I shouldn't have done that to you."

They hadn't really ever spoken about the way things just crumbled but rather just fell into a new dance with new partners.

"Well, it's not like I wasn't doing anything myself." Katara admits with a flush.

During the storm her time with Zuko had been well spent in his office with the pounding rain and crackling thunder as a backdrop.

Aang smiles. "Yeah but you love Zuko. I knew that years ago."

It was a truth that neither one of them wanted to bring up. It was easier to just let things go the way they were.

Katara's own smile falters and her eyes turn serious. "You wouldn't have been with her, Aang, if you didn't love her."

If she is sure of anything, she is sure of him.

"It was just sex, Katara. Nothing more." He looks away as he says the words, unable to face her.

An old spark of anger flickers in her chest and it shines in her eyes."Don't do that. Don't lie to me."

The old pattern of avoidance was expected at some point.

His own eyes darken in a way she hasn't seen for years and the temperature of his words drop to ice. "I let you get away with lying to me for years. Just let me have this one now."

No matter how well she knows him, she knows there is always a line that can't be crossed.

Katara gives a small nod of her head and a whispered "Okay."

She can feel the turmoil rolling off him in waves before he manages the feat of pulling it back in on himself and hiding it under the calm Air Bender persona. It's not often she sees this side of him, the side he keeps carefully locked away but it is always unsettling when she does.

In a sudden flurry of motion, he's gathering up papers from the desk.

"I have a meeting." The clipped words are followed by the closing of the door, leaving the Water Bender on her own.

Oooo

Her rooms are quiet, too quiet. Ty Lee has hovered over her for hours and for a time it was comforting to have the cheerful chirp of her voice. It was a distraction and a small reminder that Azula is not as alone as she feels. However, even in her most morose state, she can only tolerate the acrobat for so long and, with a few harsh words, sent the woman on her way. The watery gray eyes had brought a smile to the Princess' face but the moment was fleeting at best.

So now she sits on her own feet propped up on the small table, glass of wine in her hand. The darkness of the room suits her moods and if Zuko thinks to bother her again then she will give the Fire Lord a new crown to wear. Part of her burns at his audacity to command her while another part feels pride that perhaps now Zuzu is coming into his own. Even the littlest Fire Lords must one day grow up. The thought makes her giggle, nearly losing hold of the glass in her hands.

Today marked the end of the summit and tomorrow the various diplomats and delegations will depart for their own homes and finally the palace can get back to something resembling normal. Once they are cleared and out of the way, Azula can get down to the arduous task of piecing together the bits of intelligence her network of spies gathered about the heads of state.

A knock breaks her from her thoughts and she scowls at the door. The hour is late, far too late for anyone to be seeking her out. The only one that would should be safely tucked away with that peasant by his side and even Zuko would just stroll in using the only other key she permits anyone to possess. It has become a small matter of trust that she has bequeathed upon the Fire Lord and only the Fire Lord. With a bit of curiosity she opens the door.

Azula's scowl deepens at the too familiar gray eyes. "Yes?"

Aang doesn't react to the terse tone in her voice but merely asks. "Can we talk?"

Perhaps it is the wine but the absurdity of the whole situation makes her giggle again. "What is there to talk about?" He doesn't elaborate. He wouldn't dare, not with the guards so close, already trying to appear as if they do not notice the strain between the two. "We have nothing to discuss." Her tone turns harsh.

She slams the door or, at least tries to, but he is quicker than she is right now. Azula quickly backpedals from the heavy wood as it is pushed open and, suddenly, he is inside.

"What are you doing?" Her voice is nearly shrill with anger.

The guards outside stand in confusion. Their job is to protect the Princess but the Avatar is not exactly considered a threat or even someone they could take in a fight.

"I'm not leaving it like this." His voice is firm and commanding and nothing like the humble monk she has come to know.

Seeing him taking control sparks something in her chest but she is quick to tamp it down. "You will leave! Now!" She emphasizes her order with her finger pointing at the door.

"You don't get to order me, Azula." He is already bracing himself for a fight whether it be physical or verbal.

Her eyes flare with anger and she gives a small shake of her head. Her eyes dart to the guards crowded uncertainly around the door alerting him to their growing audience.

With a growl of frustration, he glares at the men. "Everything's fine."

Azula growls back. "It's not fine!" But the door is already slammed with Air Bending and locked with Metal Bending leaving them alone, staring one another down. She straightens her back and crosses her arms over her chest. "Well?"

Aang breathes deep willing his anger to calm before he speaks. "I'm leaving tomorrow for the Northern Air Temple."

She rolls her eyes. "All that drama just to tell me something I already know."

Her mocking pricks his anger again but he pushes it away. Losing his temper with Azula will accomplish nothing. "I'm sorry for what I said at the summit." He hadn't intended on commenting on their relationship, or lack thereof, without speaking to her first but Jevian had backed him into a corner.

"We aren't involved" Azula shrugs and repeats his words. "It's not like it was anything serious anyway. I enjoyed you, you enjoyed me. What more was there to it?"

His face darkens. "You're telling me that's all it was to you? That you felt nothing for me?"

Azula laughs. "As if you felt anything for me? You wanted what most men want: a warm body and a soft bed."

Her words shock him into momentary silence before his anger flares again. "Azula, until I seen what you were up to, I thought I…" He cuts himself off, unwilling to reveal more to this woman.

Her demeanor changes from scathing hate to burning curiosity. "You what?"

Aang glares at her as he draws a ragged breath before speaking calmly. "I thought I loved you."

It's something he has been denying for some time and for good reason. Azula isn't one to be trusted even if Zuko seems to think otherwise.

It's her turn to be shocked. She opens her mouth to speak but closes it as she simply stares at him.

"You thought you did." She repeats quietly.

He still glares. "Yes, but that was before I found out you were still…" He searches for the words.

"Me." She fills in for him. "You thought that somehow I had changed, that I was no longer the girl that led an army or struck you down? Why would you ever think I had changed from being the person I am?"

When she asks this question, the scathing disdain is absent and replaced with simple awe.

It's the same thing he has asked himself ever since seeing her work dealing with the Fire Nation rebels.

"Because if anything, I'm optimistic." It's been at the heart of all his bad decisions to always believe the best in others. Sometimes it pays off but in times like this it doesn't. "I should have been more realistic."

Toph has been at him for years to get his head out of the clouds and put his feet on the ground.

"I'm not a monster."

Her hushed words get his attention.

"I never said you were." He replies in confusion.

She turns away slightly as she looks out the balcony window. "Mother thought I was. Father just seen an opportunity."

Azula rarely, if ever, comments on her parents.

The heartbreak in her voice simmers his anger down and hesitantly he approaches.

"How long will you let Ozai rule your life?"

She feels the heat from his body as he stands behind her, close but not close enough or perhaps too close. She can't decide so she turns to face him.

"Zuko is all I have left. I will do what I have to do to protect him."

There are tears in her eyes and Aang remembers Katara's words: They would have killed him eventually. The fight goes out of him but he can't even begin to understand Azula's mindset.

"Zuko isn't all you have." Gently, he takes cups her face in his hands. "You just won't let anyone else in."

Her eyes flutter close at his words as she knows them to be true. She allows herself a momentary weakness when she places her hand over one of his as it rests against her face. When she opens her eyes, he can see they are clearer than before.

"Even you, the most forgiving man in the world, are appalled by the person I am. Only Zuko isn't."

It drips with truth and reproach and Aang sighs with the weight the conversation has taken, this very real vulnerability she has shown to him.

"I won't pretend to understand your logic but I also can't approve of it, Azula." As he says this, he strokes his thumb across her cheek, wiping away the tears there.

"Then isn't it a good thing you don't love me." She half laughs at her own joke.

But Aang isn't laughing. "I don't know if I do or not." As he says it he drops his hands away from her face and looks away. This whole thing has him turned around, confused, and he just wants to run. In the middle of his rambling reflections, a thought occurs. "I never asked how you felt."

He feels her pull back from him, even though she stays where she is. Her eyes glaze over as she slips behind her mask and the coldness in her voice is as piercing as ice. "No, I don't love you."

She doesn't fidget under the intense stare but steadily returns it, expecting him to call her out on it.

Azula's lying, that much he is reasonably sure of, but she defies even Toph's truth telling abilities. Maybe it's just hope, stupid foolish hope but this is Azula. She's crushes hope under her heel on a daily basis. If she can't just admit that she felt something then there is little left for Aang anyway.

Without another word, he turns on his heel and is out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Zuko shifts in his chair at the breakfast table, fingers clenching the papers in his hand. Katara glares at the long sigh.

"What did you expect him to do?" She says tersely, returning her attention to her own bundle of papers spread over the table and the barely touched meal.

"I expected him to not run away." Zuko curtly replies with a flicker of gold in her direction.

Katara makes a disbelieving sound and shrugs. "She said she doesn't love him."

Zuko's golden eyes glare at her from over his papers. "Azula always lies."

She rolls her eyes and he scowls at the action. "He can't force her to admit it."

He slams the papers down on the table with more force than necessary, clattering the plates there. A bit of tea sloshes from his cup onto his sleeve but he ignores it.

"I expected the almighty Avatar to stand his ground and fight." The words are filled with every bit of anger he had when they first met.

Katara is unfazed though she does raise an eyebrow at the smoke rising from between his fingers. Looking down, he sees the embers on the paper and quickly bats it out with his hand, cursing.

"Even Aang's patience runs out at some point." Katara says dryly.

The Fire Lord doesn't reply to this but merely sits in contemplation. By all accounts Azula is fine but Zuko knows his sister better than that. No one can make Azula do anything she doesn't want to do and he can't really blame Aang for refusing to be caught up in Azula's web…but still.

"I just thought it would have gone differently." Zuko says sullenly, feeling the fight go out of him.

Katara gives a gentle smile. "Who would have thought the Fire Lord was a hopeless romantic?"

Zuko smirks at this. "For years, I kept hope alive for you and it finally paid off."

Her smile widens and with a wave of her hand a bit of tea splashes from his cup onto the paper that was still silently smoldering. His resulting frown at the soggy pages makes her laugh and the mood is lightened. Soon the Fire Lord is laughing with her.

Ooo

It's not that Azula doesn't like Ty Lee. The acrobat is, after all, one of her oldest and dearest friends, even minus the dark times after the war. Right now though the woman doesn't realize how close she is coming to being lightly toasted because she just won't shut up.

"Do you ever stop?" Azula snaps in exasperation.

Ty Lee's wide gray eyes blink at her and for a moment Azula thinks she will cry. The woman just shakes it off and smiles instead.

"Sorry, Azula. I'm just too excited!" Azula sighs at this and returns her attention to the papers strewn across her desk. Working out the trade agreement with Omashu is giving her a worse headache than usual. "I mean, he's almost an admiral!" Ty Lee continues to gush.

"I know." Azula answers brusquely. It was her signature on the petition to promote the man. "I'm quite familiar with his work. I'm sure he will make a fine match."

She isn't even aware that Ty Lee has moved until she feels the woman's soft hand on her shoulder. Azula raises an eyebrow at the gesture but Ty Lee isn't bothered as she kneels beside the desk.

"We don't want to wait, Azula. Do you think you could speak to Zuko about it?"

Azula sits back in her chair and eyes her. "You want me to ask the Fire Lord to hurry things along?" Ty Lee nods, eyes forever hopeful. "And what incentive is there for him to do so?"

Only the Fire Lord can waive the banns and, even then, he would only do so under the most extreme of circumstances.

At this, Ty Lee bites her lower lip. "Because it would make me the happiest girl in the world."

Azula wants to roll her eyes but she doesn't. Apparently eye rolling isn't deemed socially acceptable according to some.

"Somehow I would think he would want his future wife to be the happiest girl in the world."

Ty Lee sees the opening in Azula's sarcastic tone and she pounces on it. "Please, Azula, please! He's due to ship out with the fleet and I don't think I can wait any longer!"

Both of Azula's eyebrows rise at this. "You mean you and he… haven't?"

Ty Lee gives a small shake of her head. The large braid swings shoulder to shoulder with the motion. She watches with big eyes as Azula pushes her chair back and stands. Azula's movements are slow and deliberate as she walks to the small table and, selecting a bottle, pours a drink.

"What is in it for me?" She asks with her back to the room. Let Ty Lee convince her of the necessity of her cause.

Seeing her chance, Ty Lee quickly moves from beside the desk to Azula's side, clasping her hands in front of her eagerly.

"You could be my maid of honor!" Azula grimaces at this. "Please, Azula! It wouldn't be the same without you there too!"

"Too?"

Some of the eagerness fades. "Of course I would want Mai there."

Azula feels her irritation spike and she looks away from her. "You do know she tried to kill me the last time we spoke."

The impromptu meeting in Azula's bedroom late at night had left its mark…literally in the walls where the small knife points still remain.

Ty Lee looks crestfallen. "She only tried to kill you a little."

When the corners of Azula's lips turn up slightly, Ty Lee knows she has won and she throws her arms around the other woman's neck. "Oh, thank you, thank you, Azula!"

Azula doesn't like being jostled, at least not by Ty Lee, so she carefully extricates herself from the acrobat's hug. "I'll talk with Zuko. When did you want it done?"

Ty Lee's face is split so wide in a grin that Azula is sure it will break. "Do you think we could do it tonight?"

Ooo

"Why am I doing this again?" Zuko grumbles as he adjusts the heavy robes of the Fire Lord.

"This is the same woman that saved your life." Azula reminds him flatly as she adjusts her crown in the large mirror they are sharing.

She refuses to look at him despite the heat of his glare.

"From you."

Azula flashes her most charming smile. "All the more reason, brother."

"Let's get this over with." He growls as he pushes the doors to the palace temple open.

The wedding ceremony is small and informal. Azula tries to not look bored but as the Fire Sage drones on and on about love and commitment she finds her attention wandering to the tapestries hung on the walls. Zuko is just as bored but hides it well under the blank mask of the Fire Lord. When at last it is done and the happy couple is joined, they follow the Fire Lord's lead to the equally small and informal reception.

"I didn't think you had it in you."

Azula picks at her plate but doesn't bother looking at the intruder. "I'm not totally unforgiving."

Mai snorts. "Yeah, whatever." Azula tenses as Mai takes the chair beside her. "He's looking well." Mai motions her glass towards Zuko's direction.

The Fire Lord is deeply engaged in conversation with the newly anointed groom, no doubt discussing military protocols and what not.

"That's what happiness does for a man." Azula can't resist so she doesn't.

"That's what lack of fear does for a man." Mai corrects sourly. "It has nothing to do with happiness."

Azula leans back in her chair and finally meets the noblewoman's eyes. "You don't think happiness shows?"

Mai doesn't scowl. That would mean she showed some sort of emotion. "Yes, it does but I was trying to pay you a compliment."

"I don't know why." Azula takes a drink from her glass. "I'm not the one laying his clothes out the night before and making sure he eats his veggies."

Incidents of Katara's mothering has become a palace pastime.

Mai snorts again. "You're just the one striking fear into anyone that would dare oppose him."

Azula gives her a mocking smile. "My reputation precedes me."

"Like that was a problem before."

Mai shifts in her chair and they fall into a semi comfortable silence.

"Do you think she'll be happy?" Azula asks thoughtfully before popping another piece of bread in her mouth.

"Doubt it. Zuko sulks too much." Mai replies as she leans her head on her hand.

"I don't mean Katara. I could care less if she's happy. I meant Ty Lee."

Across the room the glowing bride is smiling and the sheer image of perfection as she dances with her father. To the right, a gaggle of look-alike Ty Lees watch with goofy grins and adoring eyes.

"When isn't she happy?" Mai's bland tone undercuts the picturesque scene.

Azula finds she can't look away from the sight of father and daughter celebrating a milestone. Ozai would never have been that father…which is only fair, as Azula would never have been that daughter. The thought sours her mood.

"If he doesn't make her happy, I will burn his house to the ground with him in it."

Mai's face flashes surprise at the sudden blaze in Azula's eyes. "Where did that come from?"

Azula shakes her head and the fire fades. "I want her to be happy. Agni knows she deserves it."

The look on Mai's face would disagree. "Her life has been wonderful. She has a loving family and a happy disposition. Why should she be happier than the rest of us?"

"Oh, please, Mai. You wouldn't know happiness if it bit you." Azula snaps.

"So I choose to not be happy?"Mai challenges.

Azula fixes her with a stern glare. "You weren't happy with Zuko. If you can't be happy with him, then whom could you be happy with?"

For some inexplicable reason the fact that Mai chose Zuko over her at Boiling Rock still burns Azula's pride. The fact that the relationship soured anyway only adds insult to injury.

"I could ask you the same thing, Azula." Mai shoots back.

Sometimes, and she would never admit this, Azula misses Mai's challenges, but right now it just bothers her.

"If you know what's good for you, then you won't." Azula warns.

Similar mentions of the Air Bender have been met with comparable warnings.

Mai's laugh sounds like a cross between a snort and a giggle. "Please, what are you going to do about it?"

"Your memory must be dulling in your old age, Mai." Azula muses around a piece of cake on her plate.

"As sharp as ever."

"You think that my brother's bed still gives you some bit of protection?" Azula's threat is only about half serious.

Mai smirks at this. "Not at all but you might be interested in something I overheard in the palace during the summit."

Azula resists the urge to react favorably. "You might be surprised."

Mai laughs again and something about it sounds more carefree than ever. "Of course, Azula. Why would you want to hear what a certain minister from Omashu had to say."

Azula perks up at this and Mai knows she has her. "I'm listening."

Mai leans close, voice dropping low, and something about it transports Azula back to a time before.

"It would seem…."

Oooo

Aang isn't sulking. He just isn't. Toph, however, is.

"Come on, Twinkletoes! You've never been this boring!" She whines.

He glances at the Metal Bender as she lies sprawled on the stone floor of his office. Her toes wiggle and he knows she is aching to get them buried deep into some mud and rock.

"I've got work to do, Toph. Why not go teach some of the acolytes?"

The Earth Benders at the Northern Air Temple had been thrilled with her arrival and have been pestering her for lessons.

"Yeah, but they're all amateurs. There's no challenge!" She whines as she rolls onto her stomach propping her head in her hands.

She can feel the small vibrations as he leans back in his chair. For days she has been dogging his every step trying to get him to loosen up and do something else besides hide away behind a stack of scrolls.

"Toph," he says tiredly.

"Oh, don't 'Toph' me. Do you think Princess is moping like this?" She knows it's low to mention the very heart of the problem but Toph isn't one to sugar coat and coddle. That's Sugar Queen's job.

Aang ignores the twinge it sends in his chest. Of course Azula won't be moping. It's not her style.

"She's probably got some poor schmuck strapped to a table bleeding him dry by this point." Toph paints a very real image of Azula's misdeeds. "Why mope over that?" It's heartless and it's cruel but it's just the kick Twinkles needs right now so Toph doesn't let up. "Did you not have any idea what a sadist she was when you were getting cozy with her?"

The vibrations are heavy as he stands. "No, it wasn't like that." He bites out curtly.

Azula had always skated the line but she was strong, independent, fierce, and he actually liked it.

Toph bounces to her feet as she follows him out the door. "You do know she was right though?"

Aang's longer strides force Toph to scurry behind him. "About what?"

"About the assassinations."

This stops him cold and he turns to face her. "Meaning?"

Toph purses her lips as she steps closer. "Meaning, there is so much plotting going on in that place that I don't know how any of them are alive." She senses his question so answers it before he speaks. "These feet hear things. There's something big going on there. I don't know what but it's there and if Princess isn't careful it's going to take them all down."

The words are chilling.

"You can feel something is going on but you didn't say anything to her or Zuko?"

Toph shakes her head. "It's not that simple. There are so many people that are scheming that it's hard to pick up on specifics."

"But Zuko's doing a good job of running things." Aang says trying to make sense of what she is saying.

"Yeah but these are the same people who thought Ozai was a great guy. It takes time for people to change their minds. I'm telling you that Princess has her hands full." Toph blank eyes are wide and her voice nearly pleading. "You should cut her some slack."

He could but the reality is still so appalling.

"There's always another way." He says as he turns away and resumes walking.

"Yeah but this is the Fire Nation we're talking about. Just like you want to evade and avoid, she wants to take things head on.

"I tried taking things head on." Aang says bitterly. "And look how that turned out."

Confronting Azula had not gone to plan.

"You tried to get her to talk about her feelings. Are you sure she even has any?" Toph throws back.

Aang only shakes his head as he resumes his path. "Whatever it was is over now."

He's wasted too much time thinking about a woman that most likely isn't thinking about him at all.

"So, what? You go back to traveling the world and getting the hopes up of mothers everywhere?" Toph teases as she follows him into the hallway leading to the commons area. "Did you like how they would push their daughters towards you at those mind numbing galas and balls?"

In the early days of his relationship with Katara, they had been reluctant to be too open about it and show the world. This had lead to more than a few problems as the various matchmakers had seen opportunity whenever the young Avatar was around. It was not until a very memorable ball in Omashu that Katara had made it clear she was there and not going anywhere. This was much to the amusement of one King Bumi and one Master Toph.

"I don't want that." Not one bit. "I don't intend to leave the temple unless I have to." At least in the Air Nation, he is safe from such issues.

He stops short at the chorus of hellos that greet him in the open courtyard as various acolytes, mostly female, smile in welcome.

Toph snorts from beside him as she says in a low voice. "Yeah, you're perfectly safe, Twinkles. No interested ladies here."

Oooo

Azula closes her eyes and stretches her neck upwards. The tension and the fatigue weigh heavy on her shoulders.

"You aren't even listening to me." Mai accuses blandly.

"Well, can you blame her?" Ty Lee chimes in, worry lacing her voice. "We've been going over this for hours."

Azula pinches the bridge of her nose. Having Ty Lee and Mai close again is not as much fun as she thought it would be. At the very least, she thought it would help to ease some of the burden she feels from running the clandestine network but it hasn't, not yet. She needs an escape.

"I just need to get something from Zuko's office." She says as she rises from her desk.

The two women watch with assessing eyes as she crosses the room and steps into the hallway. They begin to bicker before she even closes the door.

It's late at night in the Fire Nation palace and Azula walks the halls freely. There aren't any courtiers begging for attention or ambassadors slighted by some misbegotten agreement. Only the guards line the halls and they remain blissfully silent as they watch her passing.

The door of Zuko's office groans under its weight and Azula represses a giggle at the similarities between this intricate carving of wood and the station of the Fire Lord. The room is empty which is fortunate because all Azula wants to do is to hide.

She closes the doors behind her but doesn't bother with the torches. In the darkness she pads quietly across the floor to the large imposing desk and halfheartedly sifts through the various scrolls and papers there. Zuko's filing system leaves a great deal to be desired. Giving up the pretense of working, she sinks into the soft plush of the oversized chair.

The fatigue of the day settles in and she lets her eyes close. Whatever is going on, whatever is seething under the surface, is difficult to uncover. Admittedly, Mai and Ty Lee have been more helpful than she thought they would be. Still, unwinding isn't easy and she knows what is at the heart of the issue.

Azula refuses to say she misses him. It's not him she misses per se but rather the distraction he provided…and what a distraction it was too. Her eyes open at the heated memories and she stands to shake it off. No regrets. It has become a mantra of hers. She can't regret her choices.

She peruses the bottles in Zuko's collection, carefully picking over the ones she knows were gifts from the over eager seeking the Fire Lord's good favor. One would think those seeking goodwill would come bearing better gifts. Hidden in all the discards, Azula manages to find a small bottle and she peers at the label.

"Not something Zuko would drink." She murmurs to herself before selecting a glass and reseating herself behind the massive desk.

The first drink goes down smooth and Azula wonders if the petitioner got what he or she wanted from the Fire Lord. As she works on her second glass, she picks through the papers, seeing what Zuko has been so hard at work on.

"I should have known it was you." The quiet rasp breaks the silence of the office.

She barely glances up from the paper. "You do realize this is quite unfair."

"It's a trade agreement. Since when are they fair?" He replies as he draws near. His shadow falls across the desk.

The various proposals by the other nations sometimes leaves the Fire Nation doling out more than their share.

"How long will we pay for our sins?" Azula muses as she lets the paper fall to the desktop.

The sins of their forefathers is costing more and more with every passing day.

"I imagine for as long as necessary." Zuko replies in the same tone as he picks up the bottle and reads the label.

This is not a new conversation between the siblings but one that always leaves more questions than answers. How long can the Fire Nation be made to pay?

Azula presses her hand to her suddenly too hot forehead. "It seems a bit much."

Even though Azula tries to be generous, it leaves a sour taste in her mouth more and more every day.

Zuko frowns as he sets the bottle back down. "Some may see it as not enough."

The phrase 'eye for an eye' has been thrown around more often than not.

Azula leans her head back, eyes closing again. "They'll never be satisfied."

Exhaustion washes through her.

His frown deepens at the slur in her words. "How much have you had to drink?"

Ever since the summit he has become less tolerant of her indulgences.

"Not nearly enough." She says suddenly leaning forward and grabbing the small waste can at his feet.

Mutterings and curses fill the air as Zuko dutifully moves to pull her hair back. He turns his head at the sounds of retching and coughing. Azula breathes heavy willing her stomach to settle and shakily raises her hand to her eye level. The tremors are not from drinking and a sickening realization sweeps over her.

"Zuko, something's wrong."

The room fades to black.

Oooo

There are low murmurings around her and she scowls at the noise.

"We have to tell him." Katara's quiet but insistent voice is grating all the same.

"We do nothing unless she says." Azula almost smiles at the protective tone in Zuko's voice. "I'm serious. If you say anything without her okay, even to Aang, she won't forgive either one of us."

Forgiveness has never been Azula's strong suit and Zuko has borne the brunt of it more than once.

"Zuko, this is serious." The future Fire Lady has a bit of spine it would seem. "We shouldn't keep this quiet."

Quiet is all Azula wants right now.

"Must I listen to this?" Azula's voice is hoarse with disuse and she shifts underneath the sheets that feel much too heavy. Her head throbs and she feels so tired.

Zuko is instantly at her side, taking her hand in his. The warmth of it is nearly searing. "How are you feeling?"

She scowls at the sudden closeness of his face to hers. "Stifled."

A look of apology flits across his face and he backs off but refuses to let go of her hand. Katara's cool fingers are soon pressing against her forehead and Azula smacks her away with her free hand.

"Do you mind?" Azula snaps as she tries to push herself up more in bed. A wave of nausea overtakes her and she instantly stills clenching her eyes closed.

"Take it easy." Zuko says. The bed dips under his weight and he slips an arm around her waist. "You can't just jump up out of bed." He gently pulls her upright. Unbidden tears fill her eyes and she lets Zuko tuck her under his chin as he pulls her close whispering soothingly. "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

She shakes her head against his chest but can't speak around the sob in her throat. Her muscles tremble and her body shakes but he holds her all the same. Katara hovers nearby feeling both touched by the scene and completely out of place. When at last, Azula slumps against him exhausted and drained, Zuko brushes her tangled tresses out of her face.

"Say nothing. Only the three of us will know." They ignore the tremble in her voice.

She feels Zuko sigh under her head and the press of his chin on the back of her hair as his hold tightens on her. "Whatever you want, Zula, whatever you want."


	20. Chapter 20

The Great Hall of the Fire Nation palace is undergoing a transformation. The red stands in stark contrast to the Water Tribe blue. Servants scurry back and forth while workmen teeter on scaffolding high above, straining under the massive weight of tapestries. Ty Lee's voice is cheerful as she chirps for them to move it a little more to the right.

As if an inch will matter, Mai muses drolly from her position at the end of the hall.

The servants ignore her which is to her liking. From the corner of her eye, someone steps up beside her. She could feel the heat rolling off of him before he even came into view though.

"Things seem to be coming along." Zuko says cordially. Mai doesn't look at him but gives a short nod. "It's looking quite nice actually." Mai only hums in response. She bites back a smile when she sees the turn of his head as he eyes her trying to discern her mood. "I thought Azula would be here."

This does require a response.

"She was and she looked exhausted. I sent her to bed."

It's not the answer Zuko wants and she sees the way his shoulders slump.

"It's only noon." His voice isn't that of the Fire Lord. It's quiet and laced with concern.

"If it helps, she did put up a fight." Mai offers with a shrug.

It's not that she is nonchalant about it. Azula's recent lack of energy and lack of focus have left her uneasy but Mai is not the sort to make a fuss.

"Apparently not much of one." His voice is just this side of sulking but she sees how he stands tall again. They watch as Ty Lee bustles back and forth calling orders and giving encouragement. "Is this awkward for you?"

The soft question catches her off guard and her head turns towards him. His eyes hold that same apprehension that was so familiar in their youth and reminds her of the self-conscious prince he once was.

"Not really." Mai answers honestly. "I'm helping Azula."

The Princess has been surprisingly concerned about Mai's feelings involving the impending nuptials of her former fiancée. She had enlisted Ty Lee but had given Mai an out. However, seeing a worn and tired Azula put aside any reservations she had about the wedding.

Zuko nods in acceptance and moves to leave.

"Zuko," He turns back at the sound of his name. "What is going on with Azula?"

It's not that Ty Lee and she haven't asked Azula already but the Princess is close lipped about whatever it is. If anyone were to know what is going on, then it would be the brother Azula professes to care for. For a moment she thinks he will answer. His face holds that hopeful look he would often have in conversations about his family but just as quickly the cold distance of the throne falls into place.

"If Azula doesn't see fit to tell you, then neither do I."

A swish of his robes and the Fire Lord is gone. Mai doesn't react though. She is accustomed to being shut out by this point and she returns to her observation of the wedding preparations. Azula will expect a full report later.

Oooo

The guards stand a bit straighter as Zuko approaches the door to Azula's rooms. A brief nod answers the Fire Lord's unspoken question and he deftly slips the key into the lock. Even though it is midday the rooms are dark with the curtains drawn and as quiet as a temple. Soundlessly he makes his way down the hall. Even though the bedroom is dark he can see as he picks his way through the scatter of shoes and clothes on the floor. In the center of the massive bed, Azula sleeps curled in on herself. One hand stretched out across the comforter to the other side as if reaching for someone.

Carefully, Zuko takes her hand in his. The cold of her skin is chilling but not surprising. Gently he tucks it under the heavy covers and crosses the room to the armoire in the corner. Removing a blanket, he holds it against his chest letting his bending heat it up before unfurling it to cover her.

Azula shifts slightly as she feels the sudden warmth and she forces her eyes open. She isn't surprised to see the glow of gold looking back. However, she is concerned.

"Zuko?" She says as she starts to sit up.

A firm hand pushes her back down, holding her in place. "Everything's fine. Don't get up."

With a sigh, she slumps back into the bed. "What are you doing?" Her voice is thin and tired.

The bed moves as he sits beside her. "I was checking on you. Mai said you were exhausted."

Azula closes her eyes at this and gives a small hum of acknowledgement.

Zuko hovers between saying more and letting her rest. "You should be better by now." He doesn't realize how it sounds until he sees how she frowns with her eyes closed tight. "I mean, Katara said you should be feeling better by now."

Azula's frown deepens. "And I'm sure she has a great deal of personal experience in this area."

Zuko doesn't reply but only stares at her. "Maybe we should postpone the honeymoon."

Azula's eyes flutter open at this and he is surprised by the sudden blaze in them. "Why?"

"I can't leave the Fire Nation in your hands when you're like this."

It isn't something that he has been willing to put voice to until now but it is a thought that has been in his head more than he likes. She struggles to sit up and he watches as she finally succeeds in pushing some of the heavy blankets off of her as she faces him.

"You can't not go on your honeymoon, Zuko." Her voice is more exasperation than anything. "I will be fine."

Zuko wants to believe it but he doesn't. "You can't even get through the day without having to lie down."

The glow in her eyes dampens and she looks away from him. "I have Mai and Ty Lee here." Her voice softens and something about it breaks his heart for Azula has never been one to rely on others.

"I know you do but I don't know that would be enough." There is so much at work in the palace and with the Fire Lord out of the way anything could happen. He pauses trying to think of how to word it. "What if I asked Aang to stay and help keep an eye on things?"

She growls. "I do not need the Avatar to babysit me."

Zuko is always trying to work Aang back into the equation as if he thinks the Air Bender will be the magical fix she needs.

"I need someone that can keep the rest of them in line." Zuko argues back. He knew when all this started that Azula's stubbornness would be a problem.

"I am perfectly capable of keeping them in line!"

'Them' being the scheming nobles who seek to gain as much for themselves as they can get.

Zuko stares her down. "How can you do that, Azula, when you can't even light a candle?"

Her eyes narrow and the torches in the room flare to life. Zuko looks at the fire, noting the orange hue.

"Well, that's an improvement." He mutters.

They don't speak about the sapphire that has eluded her for the last month since her collapse. Katara has counseled that it would take time for Azula to regain her equilibrium.

"If you must have someone about to look after me, then it should be someone with a crown of his own." Azula states in a snide tone.

The strength in her voice is for show though and he can see how the fire in her eyes dampens.

"Do you really want Uncle around? He'll make you drink tea."

Azula's hatred of the beverage is a well known point of contention with the Dragon of the West.

"It wouldn't be the worst thing I've drank." Azula says dryly as she lies back in bed and pulls the covers up. "Besides, you took everything else away. Maybe it's time I found a new vice."

"Someone has to look out for your health and well being if you won't." Zuko's explanation has a hint of reproach.

Even before her collapse, Azula had pushed the boundaries of what a body can take: late nights, early mornings, too much drink and not enough food had not helped her condition.

"I only tolerate it, Zuko, because, for now, you are right." Azula's voice is already quiet and sleepy.

Zuko smiles to himself as he pulls the blankets back up over her. "I should get that in writing. You never admit I'm right."

Azula snuggles down in the bed, eyes already closed. "Perhaps you should try being right more often. I won't always be here to clean up your messes." Her words trail off as she slips back into her dreams.

The words send a cold chill down his spine. Zuko stands over her, watching carefully as her breaths even out. She looks so small and swallowed up in the large bed. A year ago he couldn't imagine Azula in his life and now he can't imagine her not. He watches as she shifts slightly under the covers and murmurs in her sleep. Zuko can't shake the sinking feeling in his stomach.

Oooo

With careful steps, Cai makes her way down the long hallway of the Northern Air Temple. Her arms are laden with scrolls from all corners of the world. Not for the first time, she thinks it's time to delegate some of her tasks as the Air Nation is steadily growing in importance. Of course the increase in mail has more to do with the Avatar that is in residence than anything else.

Stepping through the open door of his office, she dumps the bundle onto the nearest flat surface and teasingly says, "Really, Aang, if these are more invites to balls and galas, then you owe me big."

Cai turns and falls silent at the sight of the young acolyte hovering at his side. With a raised eyebrow she apprises the woman who at least has the sense to look embarrassed at being caught in an area generally considered off limits to the rest of the temple. She looks to Aang who is seated at his desk and is doing well to keep his face carefully blank. She sees the barely contained laughter in his eyes though.

"Minister Cai." The young woman greets nervously with a small smile.

"Lien." Cai replies. "Do you not have some tasks? I'm sure Avatar Aang has a great deal of work to do and does not need the distraction."

Lien flushes at the reprimand. "Of course, Minister Cai." Her steps are quick as she moves away from his side. At the door she turns back with another smile. "I'll see you later, Aang."

Once the girl is gone, he bursts into laughter as Cai shuts the door.

"What?" He asks perplexed at her sudden glare. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You shouldn't be encouraging them." She admonishes him as she picks up the nearest scroll and begins sorting them.

"Cai, I'm not. I was in here wiling away my youth working. I can't very well be rude can I?" He says with a slight bit of teasing in his tone as he steps up beside her and grabs the nearest scroll.

She knows he isn't encouraging the attention. Once word got out that he was unattached the antics began and the Air Temple population is heavily skewed towards the female gender.

"However, you can discourage it." Cai replies sourly.

Aang stops what he is doing and fixes her with a questioning stare. "Why are you cross with me?" The playfulness is gone from his voice.

She shakes her head as she walks away from the table. "I'm not. I just…." She pauses in her words trying to decide how to phrase it without sounding petulant. "I thought things were serious with Azula."

Hearing the heavy sigh she turns to face him.

"Yeah, I thought they were too but Azula is Azula." Aang replies wearily. "I think I lost sight of that."

The disappointment is evident on his face and it takes the bluster out of her. Cai hears things, has heard things. Azula's reputation during the war was frightening. Everyone had heard about the capture of Ba Sing Se and, more importantly, the fall of the Avatar. Cai was nervous about meeting the woman but had been pleasantly surprised by the easy smiles the Princess gave, though it did not escape notice that said smiles were directed at one person and one person only.

"Love can make you overlook all sorts of things." Cai says quietly.

It's been a truth she has herself experienced time and time again. Unwittingly, she rubs her fingers over the small crease on her finger. The action doesn't go unnoticed.

"What happened?" Aang asks in that gentle tone he has.

Cai shakes her head but refuses to meet his eyes. "It was a misbegotten romance. I think we are all entitled to such things in our youth." With a quiet sigh, she watches from the corner of her eye as he leans back on the table behind him and crosses his arms waiting with all the patience of a monk. "That's hardly fair, Aang. I think an old woman is entitled to her secrets."

He smiles at the jest. "Technically, Cai, I'm older than you."

"When you start to look it then I will believe it." Cai tosses back with her own smile.

With agile steps he practically levitates from the table's edge to lean over the front of his desk. His gray eyes twinkle with all the energy of youth as he waits her out.

She rolls her eyes and takes the vacated seat of his desk. "It wasn't meant to be." She says grandly. "But what great romance is?"

Something about the statement strikes deep and she sees it in his eyes as part of him pulls back.

"I used to think Katara and I were meant to be." He says in a quiet thoughtful tone. "When I realized we weren't, I just let it keep going." Cai remains silent listening as he thinks it through. "But Azula…" He trails off. "There was just something about her."

"You and she seemed to get along quite well." Cai says diplomatically.

His gray eyes are wistful as memories sweep over him. "We did."

"What happened?" Cai asks softly.

For a moment she thinks he will tell her. Instead, he shakes his head and turns his attention back to the mound of scrolls.

When she steps next to him and begins sorting her own pile, he speaks. "Azula will do what she has to do to protect the Fire Lord. That has to be good, right?"

The words are spoken with hints of doubt as if he wants reassurance of some sort.

Cai sees through it and plays the part of devil's advocate. "Would it be better if she did nothing and Zuko dies? Who would take the throne then?"

The matter of succession is one of contention. In all reality, any one of the members of the royal family could legally take the throne. Since the end of the war, there have been movements to restore Ozai, crown Azula, and even revert the line back to Iroh from whom Ozai stole it in the first place. Beyond that there are any number of noble houses with links to the throne that could gather enough power and influence to make a grab. In short the Fire Nation could be plunged into civil war; a civil war that could spread and encompass the other nations. All their hard work would have been in vain. In a way Azula is working towards preserving the peace they fought so hard for.

"I'm not saying that whatever she has done was right but it seems to me that it serves a purpose." Cai says with a shrug as she tosses another scroll into a pile.

Aang picks up a scroll tied with a bright pink ribbon and frowns at it as he opens it. Cai slows in her motion of sorting scrolls and looks at him with a raised brow. Wordlessly, he hands it to her as he paces away in contemplation.

Cai scans the letter. "Who is Ty Lee?"

"She's a friend of Azula's." He answers from the other side of the room where he stands looking out the window.

Cai slowly walks towards him rereading the letter's contents. The words are panicked and vague."Is something wrong with her?" Clearly, this Ty Lee is worried about the sudden change in Azula's behavior.

Aang leans against the windowsill. "If something were wrong then I would think Zuko or Katara would have said something."

"Azula strikes me as a very private person. Maybe they don't know."

Aang glances at her from the corner of his eye. "Zuko would know and if Zuko knows then Katara knows."

There is really only one person that Azula has come to trust since her release and Katara is never one to be left out of the loop. Zuko would cave to Katara quickly, especially if history is anything to be going by.

"So what are you going to do?" Cai asks.

Briefly, Aang closes his eyes thinking over the situation. Azula is not one to open up and Aang is reasonably sure that she has sworn Zuko and, by extension, Katara to secrecy.

"Nothing. Azula didn't want me to know." Cai looks like she wants to protest. "The worst thing I could do is interfere."

If Azula doesn't want him or anyone else to know, then it is best he just stays out of it. Still, the thought of her in some sort of danger strikes a deep level of concern in him and it is taking every bit of self control he has to not fly to Caldera right now and demand to see her

"The wedding is soon enough. I'll see for myself what's going on." Even as Aang says the words he hopes it's the right choice.

Oooo

The palace is a flurry of activity. Servants and officials fill the halls as the palace undergoes a transformation. The Avatar floats through the bustle until he reaches the imposing doors of the Fire Lord's office. Pushing the heavy doors open, he glances inside. The silhouette of the Fire Lord stands at the large window as he stares stoically at the courtyard below. Wordlessly, Aang steps to stand beside him staring down at the palace courtyard as it undergoes a similar alteration in preparation for the Fire Lord's wedding. The men don't bother greeting one another.

"Are you getting nervous yet?"

Zuko doesn't look at him as he answers. "A bit."

Aang chuckles. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts."

It's a joke that isn't a joke especially given the way things had come together

"No, no second thoughts." Zuko sighs wearily.

The wedding in itself is stressful enough and briefly he wonders if he could convince Katara to just elope. If he is honest with himself then the stress comes from concern for what comes after the wedding as in leaving the Fire Nation in Azula's hands.

He glances at the man beside him. It would be so easy to tell Aang everything that is going on with Azula. Surely the Avatar of all people could handle the Princess even if said Princess were irate about her secrets being spilled. But he gave Azula his word.

"Have you spoken to Azula yet?" Zuko's word doesn't prevent him from giving things a push.

A muscle twitches as Aang clenches his jaw but he meets Zuko's eyes. "You're the first person I've seen."

Zuko turns his attention back out the window. No doubt when word of the Avatar's arrival reaches Azula's ears, she will make herself as elusive as possible.

"You should speak to her." Zuko suggests with a flicker of gold back at his friend. "She could use a friend right now."

Aang regards him with a suspicious look. "Azula doesn't have friends."

The slightly bitter tone in his words should be surprising given the Air Bender's normally optimistic outlook but the reality check has soured Aang's sunny disposition.

"She has Mai and Ty Lee now." Zuko interjects quietly in Azula's defense and he finds it surprising that he feels protective of her even at this level.

Something shifts in the man beside him. "So she really let them back in?"

There is a curious tone in his question and Zuko eyes him as he considers it. "She says they have been instrumental lately..whatever that means."

The Fire Lord has tried to not think about what other tasks Azula has enlisted her two former enemies into doing.

"Well, I'm glad for her. She needs her friends right now I'm sure."

The sure confident tone in the Avatar's voice catches his attention. "She can always use another friend, Aang."

Aang gives a slow nod at his words as he looks at the blue sky stretching out beyond. "Azula shut me out, Zuko. Whatever she thought we were it wasn't friendship."

Zuko opens his mouth to disagree but bites his tongue instead. Some things can't be argued and just once Zuko wishes he was still that bitter prince that had more fire than sense to not fight lost causes.

Oooo

Katara surveys the dinner table noting Toph's mischievous smile as she subtly tips Sokka's wine glass over with a bit of Metal Bending. Aang is quick to bend the wine away from the bright blue tunic and back into the glass as Suki giggles and Sokka frowns. A faint smile tints the lips of the man at her side and she takes the rare opportunity to see the Fire Lord at ease.

The wedding looms before them and preparation has taken time so much so that they have not had a chance to really enjoy being around one another. Even if they aren't being dogged with the details of china settings or seating arrangements fraught with the delicate balancing act of separating delegates of increasingly hostile groups, then Zuko is weighed down with the responsibilities of Fire Lord and the ever distracting situation with Azula…not that Azula has let her in that much. Katara knows that the only reasons she is involved at all are her relationship with Zuko and her ability as a healer. Neither of which earns her much respect with the princess but Azula does at least refer to her by name now.

Sokka and Toph are caught in an increasing banter of insults and digs much to the amusement of Aang and Suki. Zuko lets out a laugh which is rare even when among some of his most trusted friends and the sound brings a smile to her face. The peaceful atmosphere of the Fire Lord's private dining room is interrupted by the wraithlike arrival of a woman Katara has learned to accept back into Zuko's life.

Wordlessly, Mai hands Zuko a note. She watches and waits with the same indifference she has always had even as Zuko clenches his hand around the note. Flames lick from between his fingers as the paper burns and the smell of smoke fills the room. The flash of heat is powerful and Katara flinches away from the unpleasant sensation.

"I thought we were clear on this." Zuko growls in a low tone as black ashes of ruined parchment float from his clenched fist.

Mai is unaffected. "We were."

Katara can tell Mai has already checked out of the situation and is content to leave it in Zuko's hands.

"I'll take care of it." Zuko replies with a touch of arrogance so characteristic of his younger years.

Mai rolls her eyes at the dismissal as she turns on her heel leaving the room. With the hand not black with ash, he takes his glass of wine and empties it in one gulp. Katara bites her lip as she, along with everyone else, waits for the Fire Lord to speak. When he sets the glass down, he lets out the breath he was holding.

Turning to her he leans close. "I have to go. Don't wait up for me."

With a quick apology to the others, he leaves the room on swift feet. Katara tries to give a reassuring smile to her nearest and dearest but it isn't a feeling she shares.

Oooo

Azula's vision swims before her eyes and she sits down hard on the edge of the sofa in her living room. The hallway to her bedroom seems so long, narrow, and much too difficult to navigate at the moment so she slumps back onto the plush cushions and lets her eyes close. She tells herself that it is only for the moment even as she feels herself start to drift off. Even though her fires are dampened, she is still as sharp as ever and the sound of the tumbler of the lock on her door turning rips her from her unintended nap. She pulls herself upright as Zuko's head peeks through the opening.

Slumping back onto the couch, she gives a tired glare."What do you want?"

The growl is due more to her exhaustion than any actual displeasure at seeing her brother. The Fire Lord shuts the door behind him with meticulous care before standing tall to observe his errant sibling.

"You were in the dungeons." Zuko says with a deceptive calm. "We discussed this and agreed you were to stay out of them."

Azula rubs her hand over her temple, already feeling a headache approaching. "If you will recall Zuzu, it was you and Katara that agreed. I did no such thing."

Zuko bites back a caustic remark and strives for a patient tone. "It's an unnecessary risk. You are in no condition to be down there."

Azula snorts. "No condition? Do you even listen to yourself speak or do the words just tumble out?"

In a few steps Zuko covers the distance from the door to sit in the chair beside the couch. "In case you forget, Azula I've been the one holding your hair when you couldn't be bothered to keep anything down."

She stops rubbing her temple and instead glares at him from between her fingers. "Something you will never let me live down I'm sure."

Azula was never one prone to illness and the reality of it has been a very unpleasant smack in the face. Zuko wants to smile at her sarcasm. She can tell from the upturn in his lips but he manages to push it down and remain stern looking.

"You have to look after yourself better." His voice softens.

Azula drops her head back onto the couch in exasperation. She is really too tired to deal with one of Zuko's protective fits.

"Understood."

"I'm serious, Azula."

"Of course you are."

Zuko growls. "Aang is here. Don't think I won't enlist his help."

It's an empty threat. Azula is sure of it. Zuko gave his word to keep this between them and the Fire Lord isn't one to break such promises.

"Really, Zuko? You're going to tell on me and then what? Aang drags me off to the temple to look after me?" She says in a lightly teasing tone. "You would miss me far too much for that."

Zuko gives a faint smile."I would."

Azula gives her own smile. "Now, brother, threats of Avatars aside, don't you want to know what was so important that I had to disobey a direct order from the Fire Lord himself?"

Azula always has her reasons.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" The sinking feeling is back in his chest.

The Princess gives a tired sigh as she smirks. "You should have thought about that before challenging me to an Agni Kai, Zuko." Azula can now joke about her greatest loss without the bitter taste of defeat in her mouth.

"I'll keep that in mind the next time you want to be Fire Lord." Zuko says dryly.

The sudden serious shift in her mood is accompanied by feel of her fingers on his. The skin is cool to the touch as she clasps his hand in hers but the gold of her eyes is positively molten with fire as she stares him down.

"Zuko, how much do you trust me?" The words are quiet and sharp in the silence of her rooms.

He pauses considering the implication of his answer even as his fingers curl around hers. With Azula it could mean so many things.

"Absolutely." He means every bit of it and part of him finds it amusing that Azula has become one of the trusted few in his life.

With a tilt of her head, she smirks in reply and leans forward ducking her head near his. Her other hand curls around his neck holding his scarred ear to her lips. Her whispered words weave a web and seal the fate of lesser men. Zuko closes his eyes knowing he will soon find himself dancing on the sword's edge at Azula's side.


	21. Chapter 21

The night is uncharacteristically cool for the Fire Nation and the incoming storm rumbles in the distance. A streak of lightning flashes bathing the Fire Lord's bedroom in a brilliant white. It's enough to wake the slumbering Water Bender. Sleepily, Katara sits up blinking away the blue lines in her eyes until she can focus on the sharp edges of red furniture and silken drapes. The other side of the bed stands empty and she frowns at the sight. Generally Zuko does not keep late hours even at Azula's behest. His absence now is perplexing and unwelcome. However, Katara knows there is nothing to do about it. Zuko is not one to share his whereabouts with his staff and her inquiries would be fruitless and could only cause unwanted speculation.

Silently she rises from the bed and wraps her robe around her. She pads across the heavy carpet to the table laid out with drinks and the array of snacks that are always on hand in the palace. The temperatures of Caldera are warmer than what she was accustomed to before and she finds it more drying to her element. She slakes her thirst with sips of water as she absently picks at the grapes on the plate before her.

It is the middling hour between midnight and dawn. There are hours to go still before the palace awakens and the new day begins so she leaves the grapes forgotten and makes her way back to the giant empty bed. For a moment she stands at the foot in contemplation that this will be the last bed she knows and with it the man that is presently absent from it. Zuko always had a bit of mystery about him but as Fire Lord the mystery is ten-fold.

With a sigh she unwraps the robe from her body and lays it across the foot of the bed. Another flash of light outside illuminates the room and draws her eye to the area above the headboard. Her breath catches in her throat at the blank space; the space that, until sometime in the night while she slept, had been occupied by Zuko's dao swords.

Ooo

The first light of dawn is peeking through the storm clouds that have raged through the night. The pinks and purples streak the sky in a brilliant array but the Fire Lord is too tired to appreciate the rise of the sun. He surveys the room and softly smiles at the twist of red silk sheets around smooth mocha skin. Katara is a restless sleeper, even more so when she is on her own. Soundlessly he strips off clothes that reek of smoke and slips under the sheets. The skin of her stomach is cool to the touch but fluid under his hand as he lies close to her and breathes in the sweet scent of her hair. He lets his eyes close and for the moment forgets about the night before and what the day ahead will hold.

The sudden heat of another body beside hers rouses Katara from a fitful rest. The warm breaths against her neck and the hand protectively curled around her stomach tell her he is back from whatever task took him away from her late at night. Gently twisting in his arms she takes him in. He smells of fire which isn't surprising but the smear of soot on his cheek stands out. Zuko is a very tidy person and fastidious about his appearance. With a careful touch she wipes the ash from his face and is rewarded by the sliver of gold staring back.

"Where were you?" She asks in a hushed voice.

They may be in the privacy of their own bedroom but Katara has come to learn that anything is possible in the palace.

He remains still and unmoving and she knows he is considering just what to say and how to say it.

"Everything's okay." He answers with a kiss as he wraps his arms around her

"But, Zuko…"

Her words are cut off with another press of his lips as he pushes her back into the bed.

"Please don't ask." He leans over her, eyes now wide and pleading. "It's best you don't know right now." Katara furrows her brow trying to decide if she should be angry or just hurt. "I will tell you but not now."

He leans forward again kissing her lips, her cheek and down her neck. She twines her fingers into his hair and looks up at the space above the bed. There in the morning light, Zuko's broadswords stand bright and gleaming and as if they were never gone in the first place.

Oooo

Satou had only been the beginning. The general had made an unfortunate slip up that had brought him to Azula's attention and Azula being Azula had pounced. Zuko knows without a doubt that she was ruthless in getting at the heart of things and Satou never stood a chance.

From the corner of his eye he glances at the woman beside him. The orange fires of the throne room flicker in her golden eyes as she resolutely stares forward at the latest petitioner. Court couldn't be more boring today which Zuko is thankful for as a night without sleep is not wearing well on the Fire Lord. It is wearing on Azula too, perhaps worse than him. Her health has concerned him more than he lets on even with his brotherly chiding. Katara reassures him that it will be okay but every time he looks at his sister he feels a sense of dread as if she is already slipping through his fingers.

He lets his eyes roam through the crowd in attendance. There are of course the nobles that stand haughty and arrogant. They smile with false cheer. Their smirking lips hide sharp tongues that they would use to cut him to shreds if they thought they could. He sees the ladies of court dressed in their finest as they watch him with hungry eyes and flirtatious smiles. Each hopes to turn his attention away from his beloved and tempt him into their beds.

On the other side are any number of courtiers and advisers. While not necessarily of noble birth, each has managed to elevate his or her standing using a combination of wiles and wit. But even they have ambitions to feed off the throne and gain what they can from the Fire Lord. These are the ones that whisper in his ear warnings about one another and urge action in ways that is sure to benefit them as well. Being Fire Lord has given Zuko a very unpleasant lesson in trust, more so, who not to trust and to keep things close.

The last group is small in number but no less powerful. Zuko counts few friends in his life. It is rare he has them near and even rarer that they are all here at once. The last time they were all together was after the war when they did their best to make sense of things and tie up the loose ends. Now with his wedding only days away they have gathered again and Zuko takes some measure of comfort in their presence now.

Katara's blue eyes stare up at him and he can feel the cut of ice in his chest. He has yet to explain his midnight absence but he knows it will soon become all too clear to his gentle Water Bender just what kept him from their bed so late at night. Aang stands beside her but his gray eyes are focused on the sister at Zuko's side. So far Azula has avoided any encounters with the Air Bender. It's odd to think of Azula as hiding from someone, even if it is the Avatar, but Zuko knows she is reluctant to confront any lingering feelings she may have. Not that they speak about it. Every attempt he has made to bring it up has been met with frosty silence or scathing insults. Her walls are up and there is no way of getting around them now.

The petitioner before him drones on and Zuko forces himself to pay attention. If the man ever stops talking then he will expect a response of some sort from the Fire Lord. Azula smirks as if knowing Zuko's thoughts were elsewhere and he can already hear her teasing words. This will not be a part of his daily life that he will miss when he and Katara are on their honeymoon. Azula seems to have more attention to spare for the mundane aspects of court. Perhaps he should consider turning over the lesser things to her anyway.

The doors to the throne room are thrown open startling the members of court and putting the guards on alert. The rotund messenger pays them no mind and scurries as fast as his feet will take him down the aisle. The petitioning noble is cut short and glares with open disbelief at the intruder even as he drops to his knees before the wall of fire.

"Fire Lord Zuko! Forgive the interruption but I bear an urgent message." The messenger huffs between heavy breaths.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Azula sit up straighter.

"Speak." Zuko orders brusquely.

The man strives to calm his breath before speaking. "This morning it was reported that the bodies of Lords Tanaka, Yamamto, Himura, and Kita were found in a room on the grounds of Lord Tanaka's country estate." The inspector suspects murder."

Gasps and cries fill the room as the news hits the members of nobility. Various women dab at their eyes wiping away make believe tears and the men chatter in disbelief. The Fire Lord remains impassive as does the princess at his side.

"Murdered how?" One of the bolder advisers demands. It is out of order in the Court but Zuko only reacts with a cursory glance at the distraught man. Azula has an appraising eye as well.

The messenger glances at the Fire Lord and receives a slight nod before he answers. "The men were beheaded."The throne room erupts again in disbelief, punctuated with wails and cries. When the noise dies down enough for him to be heard, the messenger adds, "The heads have yet to be found."

An unsettling silence settles over the throne room as they digest this news and wait for the Fire Lord to speak. The crackling of flame fills the room.

"This is unfortunate." Zuko says. "I expect a full report before sundown."

"Of course, Fire Lord Zuko." The messenger bows low before retreating.

Once the doors of the throne room close, all eyes turn back to the stoic face of the Fire Lord.

"I believe that concludes court for the day, Zuzu." Azula murmurs under her breath.

Oooo

The heads of the four most powerful houses in the Fire Nation are dead. Five, if Satou were counted among them. The hallways are filled with voices speculating, pondering, and plotting. The five will leave a gap to be filled and there are those that would seek to take their place.

The idea had been Azula's though Zuko could hardly argue with her logic. He had grown to trust Azula in a way he had not trusted anyone and the suggestion of it did not set as oddly with him as he thought it ought to. Still, there had been concerns in his sister's planning.

First, there was the matter of secrecy. Since becoming Fire Lord, Zuko has found his freedom more and more hampered by any number of servants, courtiers and just plain busy bodies. The hidden network of secret rooms and tunnels in the palace had proved useful in thwarting would be attention seekers. It had also made it easier to move under the cover of night and beyond the palace walls without a single suspect. But it's not like the Fire Lord can just stroll out of the palace and through the Fire Nation without being noticed. He does have a rather unique identifier that screams Zuko.

Second, there was the small matter of firepower...literally. Azula was not herself. Not many knew this or knew why this was so but it did little to diminish the fact that her bending was not that of a prodigy. The blue flames that were so characteristic of the princess are still obscure and seemingly loss. Zuko hopes this isn't the case. The thought of Azula unable to bend leaves the Fire Lord cold. However, this is most likely why she let him in on this little plan of hers in the first place. Azula knew she couldn't take on the heads of the four most powerful houses including their numerous guards on her own, at least, not when she is so hampered. Zuko should feel a sense of pride and acceptance that Azula chose him, though in retrospect who else would she have chosen? If anything his sister is secretive and does not let the right hand know what the left hand is doing. Her methodology had given him pause though. It would be too easy for the men to be flame roasted as she so delicately put it. It was the same process she had used to dispense of other conspirators and these men had deserved something truly special. She had suggested he put to use other talents in his arsenal. Ones that were less common and more likely to strike fear in others….which lead to the third concern he had about Azula's plan.

At the end of the war when Zuko had claimed the throne and was slowly piecing the nation back together he had sought to remove any traces of Ozai from the palace. This included the Fire Lord's bedchambers. Ozai had shunned weapons. He was a Fire bender and no respectable Fire Bender needed dirty his hands with weaponry. Zuko having latent talent in the area of fire had taken to the sword easily and quickly mastered the art of wielding dual swords. This worked well in his stint as the Blue Spirit and also during the eclipse or anytime he didn't want to be identified as a Fire Bender. It also worked well under the cover of night when he stole into the secret meeting room under Tanaka's garden with Azula at his side. However before he was able to do any of this he had to sneak into his own bedroom under the same cover of night and retrieve the swords from above Katara's sleeping head. He could only imagine the Water Bender's protests if he had let her in on his plan before.

Flaws aside, he supposes, their point has been made and the plan worked.

"Magnificent." Azula purrs in satisfaction.

It is the most relaxed and carefree he has seen her in sometime even as she sits in a most unAzulalike pose. Her feet are gathered under her hidden by the dress and she languidly rests the side of her face against the couch facing him.

Zuko sits beside her feeling the exhaustion of the last twenty-four hours wash over him. He spares her a glance. Her eyes are the same molten gold they were the night before but there if a flush to her skin that piques his interest. Slowly he lifts the hand closest to her and lets the back of his fingers brush her cheek. The warmth startles him. Azula sees the surprise and smirks.

"You're warm." He says quietly as if speaking too loud could break the spell

"Murder and mayhem always have that effect on me."She replies lazily even though the fire still blazes in her eyes.

Her hand covers his where it rests on her face and he intertwines his fingers with hers. The heat pulsating under her skin is met with cautious optimism on his part. He pulls her hand closer to him and studies the long nails slotted between his fingers. The sharp points are reminders of just how dangerous Azula can be. The potential it would seem is there whether or not she has her bending.

"Light the torches." It's a rare order from the Fire Lord and Azula's eyebrows quirk upward in amusement. "Please." Zuko adds politely.

The room that was bathed only in the setting rays of the sun blazes to light. He observes the orange flames then his sister's eyes. He can see the disappointment etched in their depths.

"You're getting better, Zula." He offers as way of encouragement.

The flames burn bright and hot but lack the blue she craves.

"A few more heads and I'll be back to my old self." She quips with a lazy drawl.

"What will you do with the ones you have now?"

It's unsettling knowing that within the palace walls the heads of four men rest in a bag that Zuko put there himself. A body can't be properly laid to rest without the head and the blasphemy of it nags at him.

"They're your trophies, Fire Lord. What will you do with them?" She answers with a shrug.

"It was your idea." He retorts quietly.

Azula unfurls her legs to stand and the gracefulness reminds him of the dragons in flight. Her fingers slip from his as she steps away from the couch.

"You could be generous and return them to the grieving widows before you confiscate their houses."

Treason is punishable not only by execution but by seizure of all assets.

"I could." Zuko allows knowing he won't. That is too cruel even for Azula.

"How about a special table just for them at your wedding?" Her voice trails behind him as she steps around the back of the couch but he doesn't turn to look at her.

"Katara wouldn't appreciate that." He doubts Katara will appreciate the necessity of eliminating the men that have been behind the plots against him anyway.

"Your Water Bender can't be that dense." She is closer now and he can hear the scrape of her dress on the floor slithering like a serpent behind him.

"She values life." Zuko replies even as he feels the back of the couch dip with the weight of her hands. "Just like Aang did."

He hears the tear of fabric under sharp nails and the faint smell of smoke. He resists smiling at his sister's ire.

"I've been thinking," Azula says as she leans forward dipping her head near his. "Perhaps I should speak to him."

Zuko turns slightly to look at her. "About?"

He tries to not react when Azula's arms slip around his neck as she leans closer.

"I won't lie; I have missed him. He was always so….rewarding."Zuko pulls away from her growling as he stands and she laughs. "What's wrong, brother?" Her words drip innocence but her lips are anything but. Azula takes joy in his discomfort. With a disgusted shake of his head he turns towards the door. Azula is soon at his side though wrapping her arm with his as she falls into step beside him. "Perhaps that's my problem." Azula says with a smile at the guards they walk past. "I just need to get laid."

Zuko closes his eyes at her crudeness. "If that's your only reason for wanting to talk to him, then I would prefer you not."

"I thought you wanted me to get my bending back." She pouts.

"You need to stop running from your feelings and just admit it wasn't a fling." It's the most direct he has been with her concerning the affair. "Even you can fall in love, I'm sure."

He can tell his words hit close by the way she turns her head as she walks with him.

"What good would it do, Zuko?" She says quietly though her fingers dig deeper into his arm.

He slows his pace and she slows with him turning to look up at him. The vulnerability shows on her face and something about it strikes a chord of concern in him, especially given they are in the more public part of the palace.

"What do you mean? Aang cares about you."

Even though he can tell Aang is angry and hurt he knows his friend better than that. All Azula has to do is let him in and all could be forgiven.

She blinks at him but glances away. "I just…I just can't."

Azula is close to bolting, Zuko is sure of it so he closes his hands around her face turning her towards him.

"Can't what?" It's rare Azula shows emotion aside from anger or hate but the look on her face now is positively heartbreaking. Around them Zuko can sense people slowing down to stare at the unusual sight of the Fire Lord and the Princess in a rare unguarded moment but he ignores them. "Zula?" He prompts her with the nickname only he can get away with calling her.

Her small hands clasp his wrists, the nails digging into the skin. He thinks she is about to break but she just shakes her head dropping her gaze to the floor. He sees the glistening trails of tears run over her cheeks and the flare of heat from her skin evaporating them.

"I can't be who he wants me to be. It would never work." After whispering the words she pulls away from him walking in the other direction with careful measured steps. He can see the exhaustion that follows her like a shadow.

Oooo

Katara is waiting for him when he returns to his rooms. She must sense his mood as she doesn't speak but only wraps him up in a hug. He buries his head in the nape of her neck and just breathes her in. Her deft fingers are already pulling out the crown and the top knot. He feels as if a weight is lifted off of him when the crown falls to the floor and her fingers run through his hair lightly scratching at his scalp. She places soft kisses up his neck and across his jawline until she finds his lips.

"I was worried." She whispers between kisses even as her hands slide under his robes.

Zuko kisses back, slowly edging her backwards. "I'm sorry." He murmurs against her lips. "I had to take care of it myself."

He shrugs out of the Fire Lord robe and lets it fall into a heap on the threshold of the bedroom before he goes to work on the laces of her dress.

Katara gives a disapproving hum as his fingers slip beyond the silk to tease the warm flesh underneath. "Just because Azula says you do doesn't make it true."

The dress slips off her shoulders, fluttering to the ground and he takes the opportunity to lift her back onto the bed.

"Azula doesn't tell me what to do." Zuko protests lightly as he leans over her kissing down her collarbone.

"Zuko," Katara gasps out as his fingers slip lower. He moans in answer as her own fingers work the ties of his pants. "Stop talking about your sister."

Ooo

Katara is dozing lightly as she lies in the middle of the large bed. Zuko lies beside her, head propped up on his arm as his careful fingers trace up and down her arm teasing the skin there.

"Everything that has happened, all the assassination attempts, all the plotting, came from them." His voice is quiet but strong. It's a struggle to open her eyes when her limbs feel so heavy but she forces them open, at least enough to see him. His golden eyes are fixated on the bare expanses of mocha skin though. "Tanaka hoped to take the throne after dispensing with the rest of us."

She studies him carefully and she can see the lines of exhaustion on his face.

"Why not just arrest them?"Katara won't ever forget the discovery of the dungeons and just what transpired in them all with Zuko's knowledge and apparent approval. "I would think Azula would want a chance to question them."

With a small shake of his head, he answers. "There was nothing to ask. They were the head of it."

Katara shifts in bed until she is propped up on her elbows. "You still could have had them arrested instead of going yourself."

"The idea was to send a clear message. Bringing them to the palace would have sent the wrong one." Katara frowns at this so he explains. "We took the fight to them, on their own territory, and ended it."

"Why you though?"

"What good is a Fire Lord that hides behind his army or even his own sister?" Understanding lights her eyes. By letting Azula handle so many of the internal problems Zuko was weakening his own position. "It was Azula's idea that I handle this personally."

The act of losing one's head at the hands of the Fire Lord strikes a very personal note and will make it clear that Zuko is not a Fire Lord to be trifled with.

"I'm surprised Azula would suggest that." Katara murmurs in thought. Azula is the sort that strives to gather as much power and influence as she can and is not one to share.

Zuko only rolls onto his back in reply. It wasn't something he would have ever attributed to the viper of a sister he remembered from his youth but this Azula is something new, something different. Katara curls into his side and he inhales her sweet scent.

Zuko doesn't gives voice to a thought he has kept to himself, the thought that his sister is preparing for something…something big.


	22. Chapter 22

The world holds its breath in the days leading up to the Fire Lord's wedding. It is an unprecedented event in known history and a joining of two nations which have stood at odds with each other for over a century. It is heralded as a new beginning as the world moves on from the ashes of the past.

The walls of the Fire Nation palace swell with the influx of world dignitaries. There is mixing and mingling, deals made and deals broken. It smacks of the balance and harmony that has been the goal since the end of the war. Servants scurry to and fro striving to keep the honored guests happy and comfortable.

In the midst of it all, runs the illicit shadow world of politics. Spies, whom have been long planted in various positions of importance, seek and disseminate information to their respective masters. One such operative draws closer to his target. His eager eyes take in the sparkling jewels and flashing eyes as he bows low over the offered hand of his quarry.

"Princess Azula, it is a delight to see you again." His words flow smooth as his lips taste of the silk skin of her hand.

"Indeed, it is, Councilor Huan." The amber eyed woman purrs in response. "I trust you have good news for me?"

Huan stands up without relinquishing his hold on her. "I have much to share with you, Your Highness, but first, I must insist on a dance."

There is pause in her eyes just before they dart across the ballroom. Huan doesn't follow her gaze. He is well aware that the Princess is under constant scrutiny whether it is the Fire Lord or, as he suspects now, the Avatar. The Princess takes great pleasure in pushing the boundaries though and graciously accepts his offer. Huan sweeps her onto the dance floor and seamlessly in alongside the other dancers.

oooo

"Wow, really?" Toph remarks at the sudden rise in heartrate from the man beside her. "It's been how long now and you still get bent out of shape when someone asks her to dance?" When Aang doesn't reply to the jab, she adds, "Why don't you just go talk to her? Cut in or something. I really doubt she's interested in what's-his-name."

Even if Azula isn't interested in the other man, Aang doubts she would take his interference kindly.

"It's best if I just leave her alone." He replies with all the practiced patience of a monk.

Toph snorts as she tosses back her glass emptying the wine in one gulp. "Yeah, she's spent all week running the other way when you come near. Why ruin her streak?" She snags another glass from a passing waiter as Aang grimaces. "You know, she avoids and evades almost as good as you do. Maybe better even."Aang doesn't answer but follows the couple on the dance floor with his eyes. Toph smirks knowing the path his thoughts are taking. "Just go cut in." She says softly.

He shakes his head without looking away. "Azula doesn't want that."

The punch is harsh but expected. "Since when do you give Azula what she wants? I'm sure she's used to disappointment by now."

oooooo

On the dance floor, Huan counts his luck as he sees the look of approval from his handler. Azula has not been an easy one to get close to. The Avatar's presence in her life and more specifically in her bed, had caused concern. The risk of political fallout from crossing him caused many would-be employers to hesitate and few agents were willing to see if the tales of the Avatar State were true. After the affair flamed out, the Fire Lord had inexplicably tightened his watch over the princess. Few were willing to risk being caught in the imperial hand as stories of what awaited those unlucky souls had been made known. If all of that did not make a spy reconsider, then the woman's own reputation for cruelty would.

"You are looking lovely tonight." His complement is genuine. Women often respond to such things but Azula is not one of those women and he can see in how the smile does not reach her eyes.

"Such sweet words but when are you going to tell me what I really want to know?" Azula counters with a look that is anything but warm. The threat is heavy and implied in her words.

However, Huan is an old hand at this game and merely smiles in return. The dance ends and he bows while she drops into a curtsy. He takes a moment to appreciate the cut of her dress but does not fail to notice how she looks out of the corner of her eye. He lets his eyes follow her gaze this time, curious as to whom has the attention he covets.

The intensity in the Avatar's stare is ominous and, for the first time, Huan considers if the risk is worth the reward. However, as Azula's warm hand slips into his own, he remembers just what is at stake as he follows the Princess through the crowd of revelers to the outside, escaping the gray-eyed threat. Once outside she slips closer to him wrapping her arm around his as they descend the stairs leading to the gardens outside.

"So how'd that work out for ya?" Toph asks around the fruit tart in her mouth.

Aang clenches his jaw as the shining tip of Azula's crown disappears from view through the balcony doors. "I'll talk to her."

"Well, you better not wait too long. Pretty boy isn't exactly wanting to chat trade agreements with her."

Huan isn't either. He should be working his angle, finding answers to the questions that matter. But as he watches the lush curve of the princess' lips he starts to feel his betters can wait. So absorbed does he become in his thoughts that he misses what those lips are saying.

"Councilor Huan, are you even listening?" Azula asks with a dark amusement and an arched eyebrow. At his perplexed expression, she good-naturedly repeats her question, "What did the ambassador think of the Fire Lord's offer?"

"The Fire Lord is most generous but I'm afraid that Omashu is seeking something more." The words fall smoothly as he clasps his hand over Azula's where it rests threaded through his other arm.

Azula smirks as she looks around the darkened palace gardens they are walking through. "I'm afraid that your prince will just have to understand that the Fire Lord can't go around handing out Fire Nation technology to anyone who asks."

"We are prepared to pay fair compensation of course. It is very important that we forge a close relationship." Huan flashes his most genuine smile as he pulls her to a stop with a gentle tug on her arm.

Azula picks up the intent in his words and turns to face him. "I'm sure we can come to some sort of accord." She is purposefully vague leaving the rest to his imagination.

Huan smiles wider as his fingers sweep up her arm gently toying at the tendrils of hair that have escaped her elaborate hairstyle. Tenderly he traces the curve of her neck and the line of her jaw as he steps closer. The temptation to let him kiss her is strong as she knows just what angle he is trying to work with her. Azula is already steps ahead of him in this game. But something about the thought of a stranger's lips on hers twists unpleasantly in her stomach and she quickly puts a hand against his chest holding him back from her.

"You flatter me with your attention, but I must decline." She uses her most sincere voice. "There are other matters to consider now."

Huan wants to argue but he knows what matters the princess is referring too. As if on cue a flash of color catches their eyes and he sees the sudden simmer of anger in her golden eyes.

"Councilor Huan, we should speak about this matter later. I'll be in touch." Azula speaks with strength, authority and a very pointed look at the unwelcome newcomer.

The Earth Bender looks from the princess to the Avatar and decides to tactfully retreat. "Of course, Your Highness." He says with a quick bow before turning slightly to the other man. "Avatar Aang."

Once alone, Azula crosses her arms across her chest and her glare deepens.

"Can we talk?"

Her eyes flash dangerously in the low light as she sneers in a haughty tone. "Do you mean do we possess the capacity of speech?"

Aang closes his eyes, frustrated at the scathing words. When he opens them, her glare deepens tenfold.

"May we talk?" He delivers the request with careful enunciation.

Azula bristles anyway. "No." The word is delivered with every ounce of hate she feels as she turns on a heel.

Each step vibrates the ground under his feet and takes her away from him. Azula is always playing games with him. Aang has grown tired of it and something gives.

Azula isn't running. A princess doesn't run and above all things, Azula is a true princess. She does, however, tactfully avoid unpleasant discussions with certain personifications of the world.

She hears her name called in a voice that is better fit for the battlefield rather than the bedroom and she knows the Avatar's patience has run thin. It only spurs her on as no one, not even the man that took down the Phoenix King, will take the upper hand with her.

Aang sees the flare of her skirts as her steps quicken. It's become a too familiar sight as Azula once again avoids him and he gives into the flash of anger in his chest. The resulting action is effortless.

Azula stumbles backward at the wall of rock that suddenly stands in her path. Her eyes are wide with surprise. The shock quickly melts into anger and she throws a scathing glance at the man behind her. The contempt in her eyes would give lesser men pause but Aang is unconcerned as he slowly closes the distance between them. With a shake of her head, she gathers her skirts and turns the other way. A shriek of frustration greets the earthen wall that springs up to her right and she turns quickly to the left seeking escape only to find her way blocked again.

"Have you lost your mind?" It is a rare loss of decorum for the princess as she presses her back to the first wall blocking her in and glares.

She is boxed in on three sides and the only avenue of escape is the looming figure before her.

"Please, Azula, I just want to speak with you."

Her eyes are cold and calculating as she weighs her options.

"Don't think I won't go through you." She warns in a low tone as she stands tall and arrogant as if to remind him just whom he is dealing with.

The challenge is welcome and a brief smile flits across his face. "If you think you can, Princess."

Images of other sparring matches flash in her head and briefly draw a curve of her lips before she remembers her anger and squashes the warm feelings before they spread too far. She dashes forward with an agility that belies the formal dress and high heels. Aang easily blocks her way but Azula only fights harder at the strong arm around her waist and too warm hands against her skin. Soon she finds herself pinned to the wall with surprising gentleness.

"You put too much faith in your friendship with the Fire Lord." She threatens ignoring just how good he feels pressed against her. "Just how well do you think he will take you trapping his sister?"

Aang raises a skeptical eyebrow. "Zuko will get over it."

Azula's eyes flash at the dismissal of her threat. "I won't."

"I know." Aang's lips thin into a grimace knowing the resentment Azula has for him. "I'm not exactly pleased with how things ended either."

Azula scoffs before mocking him. "Then perhaps you should have ended them in a more pleasing way."

"I wasn't ending it, Azula." He answers through gritted teeth. "But I also wasn't going to let Jevian use it to her advantage."

Azula bears her teeth at the mention of the Earth Kingdom minister. "Jevian had no advantage."

Aang shakes his head refusing to get sidetracked. "I don't want to discuss her. I want to talk about us."

Mention of their relationship sparks anger in her chest and she reacts by pushing him away from her. "You couldn't handle us."

The look in his eye says otherwise. "I could."

She hisses. "Or should I say, you couldn't handle me! You forgot just who I am." Aang's face contorts with denial but she presses forward. "You only seen what you wanted to see but you couldn't see me!" The words ring with truth and accusation that leaves Aang speechless but Azula is only beginning. "Only Zuko sees me for who I am and accepts it!" She draws a heaving breath. "You avoided the truth all the way back to the temple."

Abandonment is the very center of Azula's problem.

"Azula, I hadn't intended on staying gone. I had to think things over but then I spoke to you and you made it clear you didn't have feelings for me."

Her eyes narrow. "You asked if I loved you."

He glares back. "And you said no."

Azula bursts into a chorus of laughter. "I lie. I always lie. Has all that time with Zuko taught you nothing?"

They stare at one another with Azula's ragged breath being the only sound between them.

"So you…"

Azula is quick to cut him off. "Did. I thought I did but that is all in the past isn't it?" Molten gold eyes him up and down. "We've both moved on to greener pastures."

Her allusion to the retreating minister sparks disbelief. "You've moved on? With him?" He gestures toward the direction Huan left. "You really don't expect me to believe that?"

"You've been gone, Avatar. Much has happened without you knowing." Foreboding overtones are heavy in her voice.

"I'm sure it has, Azula. That was the real problem though wasn't it." Her eyes narrow at him in question. "The things I didn't know about."

His words are measured and calm so Azula relaxes her stance. It never fails to amaze him at how quickly her moods can shift.

"The affairs of the Fire Nation are no one's business but the Fire Lord's. What I did, I did for him."

Azula sees things in black and white.

"You are very loyal to Zuko. I'm sure he appreciates it." He says calmly. "As does Katara." He adds.

The knowledge that other things have been going on does not escape his thoughts. Ty Lee's message sparked concern as did the close lipped behavior of Zuko and Katara.

Azula arches an eye at her mention. "Consorting with peasants, are we? Did your little Water Bender not tell you what you wanted to know?"

She never fails to take an opportunity to mock.

"I didn't ask." He replies quietly.

Aang could tell from Katara's demeanor that something was amiss but he knew better than to think she would go against Zuko's silence. Whatever secret the siblings are hiding will remain buried until one of them decides to make it known.

"Seems like you are finally starting to wise up." She bestows with a derisive grace. "Not that this hasn't been simply delightful, but some of us have a country to run." Smoothly she slides past him making her escape down the path of the dark garden walkways.

Azula wills her heart to slow. Being faced with the very man she has made a point to avoid for months is not wearing well on her already frazzled nerves. It brings up emotions she would rather avoid.

"You never gave us a chance." He sees her slow at his words but she doesn't turn around. "You prefer keeping your secrets and not letting anyone else but Zuko in. What did Zuko do to deserve that loyalty?"

Azula's voice falters as faces him. "He's my brother."

Aang slowly walks towards her but shakes his head. "That's not it. He was your brother back when you were hunting him and fighting him for the crown."

"Things change." She answers with an unconcerned shrug. "Despite what you believe, I have changed."

As Aang draws closer, Azula forces herself to remain still.

"You didn't change." He counters quietly as he stops to stand in front of her. "The Fire Lord found you useful again." His use of her own words against her earns a small look of surprise but he ignores it and continues. "I'm not the only one guilty of being blind, Azula. I didn't see who you were because you hid it from me but you weren't exactly seeing me for who I am, were you?"

"Just what are you talking about now?" Azula seethes at him.

"If I weren't the Avatar, then none of this would have ever happened." He delivers the coup de grace with all the humbleness of his people. "You never would have shown any interest in me and you certainly would not have returned any of the interest I showed in you. It's all been a power play."

He has her and he knows it as a rare look of shock crosses her face.

"That's not true!"

Aang ignores her denial though. "That's why I know you haven't moved on to greener pastures with some Earth Kingdom official." An edge creeps into his words. "Or anyone that couldn't best you in a fight or hold more authority than you."

A sort of calm comes over the princess.

"I suppose you have it all figured out."

It's the deathly sort of calm that so marked Azula during the war and terrified Aang beyond belief. But he's not that twelve year old boy anymore and Azula is no longer the specter of his nightmares.

"I think I have you figured out."

The intimacy of lovers has exposed different aspects of her personality and softened the cult of fear she had worked so hard to cultivate. Azula refuses to be pinned down though. A simple admission is too much to give and the curtain is drawn between them.

"I think we're done here." Azula says with a palatable chill as she once again turns away. "Good night, Avatar."

He watches her retreat with the knowledge that the next move is hers.

Ooooooo

The words on the scroll before him start to blur into one. With a sigh of frustration, Aang throws it on top of the pile with the others and rubs his too tired eyes. He has not slept, not really. Interactions with Azula, whether they are good or bad, seem to have the same effect on him.

"I told you to speak to her, not trap her in stone." The words are gritted through clenched teeth.

Aang doesn't bother turning around to look at the newcomer. The Fire Lord was expected at some point as was his anger.

"I didn't trap her in stone. I just kept her from running." He replies calmly with a slight look over his shoulder at the glaring Fire Bender. Zuko isn't amused as he steps around the couch to sit in the chair opposite. "It was a calculated risk." Aang adds with a shrug.

Everything with Azula is a calculated risk. A cornered Azula could lash out in so many different ways. The fact she has chosen to send Zuko is very telling that something is amiss. Steadily Aang holds Zuko's glare as if he could will the man to reveal all. Eventually Zuko's shoulders slump and he falls back into the chair looking deflated and defeated.

"I don't know what to do with her anymore, Aang." His eyes close as he runs his hand over his forehead as if trying to soothe a headache.

"If I knew what the problem was, then maybe I could help."

"I wish you could, but Azula…."Zuko trails off, brow creasing in thought. "She's never been open." In all his life, he can't ever recall a time that Azula willingly let others get close to her. The fact that Zuko has managed it now is nothing short of a miracle. "Abandonment isn't something she takes well."

They fall silent in contemplation. Ursa's leaving had cut Azula deeper than she would ever let on. Ozai's defeat was devastating and Zuko knows that his own desertion during the war was interpreted as rejection.

"I didn't abandon her." Aang injects into the quiet.

"But you did reject her." Zuko throws back. He's not really angry at Aang but it still has the unpleasant result of a sister nearly lost. Zuko catches himself. "I'm sorry. I know you didn't really abandon her." He pauses collecting his thoughts. "Azula really has changed, Aang."

Aang accepts Zuko's apology but hesitates on the assertion that Azula has changed. "Aren't four of your lords presently without their heads?"

The execution of the four conspirators has had a ripple effect throughout the Fire Nation and shaken the nobility to the core.

Zuko's stare is steady and measuring. "Azula doesn't know how to handle a sword, much less dual ones."It's not an outright admission of the role Zuko played in the midnight executions of the four men but the intent in his words are clear. "Does that change how you feel about me?"

Discovering Azula's hand in dealing with Zuko's enemies had caused an irreparable rift between the Princess and the Avatar. There was concern Katara would have the same reaction but there had been a quiet trust on her part in Zuko's judgment. The Fire Lord knew the Avatar would not be so easy to accept the necessary.

Aang shakes his head and a small laugh escapes. "I'm not stupid, Zuko. I do know what goes on." Azula's accusation of his ignorance of political affairs is fresh in his mind. "Even the Air Nation had its moments." The Air Nation may not have had a centralized government but that wasn't a guarantee against ideological conflict. "That doesn't mean I approve but it's your country."

The Avatar won't interfere in the inner workings of the Fire Nation.

"Don't give up on her." Zuko pleads quietly. "Even though she doesn't let on, she really does miss you."

Aang leans back into the couch letting his eyes gaze upward at the intricate molding of the ceiling. "I've missed her too but she and I don't want the same things."

Zuko leans forward with his elbows on his knees. "I'm not sure Azula knows what she wants. She is just doing what she has always done. This is what she was trained for."

Ozai had taken a special interest in his daughter's education. Part of Zuko is jealous of the fatherly attention but the knowledge of the nature of that education horrifies him to the core.

"Azula was trained to be Fire Lord, Zuko." Aang states quietly. "You can't undo years of that."

Ozai's plans had been for the only child he really considered his to take the crown and rule as a true daughter of the Phoenix King would rule. Azula would have been a ferocious empress with an iron fist that choked out every bit of joy and life in the world.

"She has changed. Azula isn't like that anymore." Zuko speaks in hushed defense of the sibling he has come to love.

Zuko isn't a fool. Even Azula isn't talented enough to pull the wool over his eyes for this long. The siblings have forged an unlikely alliance with each other. It could balance Azula's evil with Zuko's good or pull them dangerously out of harmony and cause a downward spiral. Either way Azula is filling the niche that fits her so well. But fire is the element of change and if anyone personifies fire then it is Azula. Aang returns Zuko's intense stare.

"Do you ever wonder what her end game is in all of this?"

Zuko looks away, lips drawn tight in thought. Azula is a strategist of the highest caliber. She always has a plan. He hesitates to speak the truth though; the truth that has been right there in front of him all along and the truth he has only recently become comfortable enough to acknowledge…and accept.

The Fire Lord's voice is stoic and hushed as he gives voice to these thoughts for the first time. "Azula will rule a nation. It's just a matter of which one."


	23. Chapter 23

It's the clash of metal that first alerts Azula to the fact that something is amiss. The crash of her personal guard against her office doors as they collapse inward is the next.

"You could knock." She remarks dryly as she surveys the men attempting to gather themselves at her feet.

"Forgive us, Your Highness. We tried to stop her." One grunts between heavy breaths.

Azula regards the short woman standing in their midst. "Of course you did."

"I just wanted to chat but Cappy here told me you were busy." Toph indicates the man closest to her foot with a nudge of her toe

Azula assess the green eyed woman with a stare. "Captain, you may go. We will speak about your ineffectiveness later." She dismisses the guards without deigning to look at them.

Toph smirks as the men slink from the room. "Don't be too harsh on them. I am the greatest Metal Bender in the world." Toph boasts as the office doors close, leaving the two women alone in the main room of Azula's offices.

"So I hear." Azula curtly replies as she turns away, crossing the room back to the table piled high with books.

Toph fidgets shifting her weight from one foot to the other. The stones under her feet shiver in response. Azula ignores the faint motion and scans one of the tomes before her. Sauntering to the edge of the table, Toph leans forward resting her chin in her hands.

"What'cha doing?" She asks playfully in a sing-song voice.

"Zuko's job." Azula replies tersely

Toph's impish smile melts into a frown. "I know that. That's kinda your point. What part of his job?"

Azula sighs in annoyance. "The boring part."

Rewriting Fire Nation law has never been Zuko's strong point and when it comes to succession law Azula does not trust any of his conniving ministers with the task of deciding just who will sit on the Dragon throne next.

Cheerfully, Toph stands up bouncing onto the balls of her feet. "Maybe I could help?"

The absurdity of the offer causes Azula to scowl. "I'm sure I can manage just fine."

Toph grins lopsidedly at her. "Aw, come on, Princess. I've spent my fair share listening to Twinkles be all diplomatic. You might be surprised at what I've picked up."

Azula glares at the shorter woman before rolling her eyes at the absurdity of glaring at a blind woman. "I'm dealing with centuries of Fire Nation Law that is far more complicated than whether or not fruit pies should be the national symbol."

Azula's extensive education in judiciary matters had been put to the test in more than one lively debate with the Avatar about the future fledgling Air Nation and the world itself. Inwardly she smirks at the imagined looks on the faces of her detractors if they knew just how much Aang relied on her for navigating the tricky politics of the world's stage and deciphering the more obtuse laws the various politicians tried to bog progress down with. More than one had been perplexed at the simple monk's understanding of their complex system of archaic law and his ability to find loopholes that even their own experts of jurisprudence could not. If they only knew how much the Avatar had confided in his paramour, then they would tread more carefully around her.

Considering her brisk statement a dismissal, Azula picks up her quill and scrawls on a parchment lying amidst the books.

Toph folds her arms as she turns away and leans her back against the edge of the table. "Fair enough." She allows with a shrug. Azula hums in response but doesn't stop writing. "I mean I picked up plenty of other things while I was hanging out at the temple."

"I'm sure you did." Azula replies absently as she peruses another book, letting the sharp edge of her nail scrape across the same ancient paper that Sozin himself once read.

Toph shoves off the table, ignoring Azula's irritated growl as the table shifts under her quill, and wanders the perimeter of the room, flexing her toes and feeling out the vibrations of the bustling palace beyond the quiet contentment of Azula's office.

"Don't get me wrong. Twinkles is like my best friend but he's a bit boring." Azula ignores the comment so she continues. "I mean even the acolytes say so and you know what a bunch of airheads they are." She feels the ground shift as Azula's interest is piqued and she stands up straight. Toph leans close to the wall squinting at what she suspects is a portrait. "It's all 'Aang this' and 'Aang that.'" She explains with a wave of her hand before folding it behind her back with its mate.

"If that is true then why would they say he is boring?" Azula asks drolly.

Toph rocks back onto the heels of her feet. "Cause there's only one of him and like a hundred of them. The poor guy had to put a lock on his door just to sleep through the night without some overeager woman crawling into bed with him wanting to show him how great she think the Avatar is."

The temperature of the room shoots up several degrees in a way that is so reminiscent of Sparky but just as quickly simmers back down again that is nothing like the Fire Lord and his rather notable temper. The Fire Bender's control is impressive and Toph gives a begrudging tilt of her head in Azula's direction.

"If you are trying to make me jealous then it won't work." Azula states disdainfully. Toph doesn't bother pointing out the princesses' ire and remains quiet, so Azula returns to her task. After a few moments Azula says thoughtfully "Slipping into a man's bed in the middle of the night seems rather undignified."

Azula does not consider her own nights of doing just the same thing but then again the Avatar always seemed to welcome the interruption and was sure to prove it to her.

Toph resists the urge to smile. "Yeah, it's not on par with prancing around half naked in a rainstorm but what can you do. It doesn't exactly rain a lot there."

"I was not prancing around half naked in a rainstorm." Azula grits out quietly.

There was certainly no prancing and the rainstorm was hardly her doing.

"Sure, you weren't. You were just creating a diversion while Sparky finally made his move on Sugar Queen."Toph teases.

In her head, Toph can practically hear Sokka's whiny voice complain about how Zuko and Katara finally put years of simmering sexual tension behind them and got together.

Azula growls. "What is your point?"

The royal's patience is wearing thin so Toph opts to make her move. Toph's heavy steps shake the room as she closes the distance and the table inches back when her hands hit the edge. She leans forward staring Azula down with serious eyes.

"Look, Princess, if you want to spend the rest of your life doing Zuko's paperwork, that's up to you. I'm sure you're living up to daddy's expectations. But keep up the ice queen act and you're going to lose him. He's my friend; my best friend and for some stupid reason he seems to care about you. Trust me though, that's not going to last forever and it won't be too long before someone else does more than just catch his eye."

Azula notes the fire in the woman's opaque green eyes but refuses to be drawn into another pointless argument about the Avatar. "I see."

Irritated at the low key response, Toph turns away and stomps towards the door. She pauses with her fingers on the handle but doesn't bother facing towards the princess.

"Lien."

"What?" Azula scowls at her continued presence.

"Lien. She's the one to look out for. Aang's not said much but I'm betting that out of all of them that she'd be the one he wouldn't kick out of bed."

Azula weighs Toph's words with more seriousness than she lets on. "Why are you telling me this?"

Toph blows out a breath. "Because I like you. I like you and Aang together. And I don't like her .She doesn't really care about him. I watched Aang be with the wrong person for the wrong reasons for years. I don't want to see it again. He deserves better than that. It'd be nice if one of you would quit being so damn dense and get over yourselves!"

The reverberations of the slamming door shakes the stonework more than usual and Azula casually observes the dust and small bits of rock that rain down onto the table before brushing it off and returning to her work.

"She's got spunk." Mai comments dryly from the door of the other room.

"Is that the word for it?" Azula asks as she turns the page of the book.

"Zuko called it irritating." Mai's voice replies as she draws nearer to stand at the edge of the table.

"Zuzu always had a way with words." Azula falls silent not commenting farther as she stands up and presses the palm of her hand into her aching lower back. She fixes Mai with an all too familiar look. With a slight nod, Mai glides away. "You better get Ty Lee for this one." She senses Mai pausing at the door. "I certainly wouldn't want you to stab anyone."Mai glares and Azula's smirk widens. She waves off the noblewoman with her hand and returns her attention to rewriting the future of the throne.

Oooo

The palace private gardens are teeming with people from all four corners of the world. They "ooh" and "aah" over the sights that no one but the inner circle of the Fire Nation has seen for centuries. A group of chattering women giggle and gossip on the very grass that Sozin had forbidden anyone's feet but the Fire Lord's to touch. Mai settles for rolling her eyes instead of the bored sigh she longs to give while Ty Lee listens with rapt attention to the women seated before them discussing tonight's ball.

"It's off the shoulder and low cut." One of them announces proudly. "It's going to be a knockout. He won't be able to take his eyes off me."

"You can't do that! We aren't supposed to alter our robes. Cai is going to kill you." One young girl says with hushed reprimand.

"Oh what is she going to do about it? Besides it's not her opinion I care about." The older girl dismisses, shaking her long black hair to the side.

"Please, since we got here, he hasn't had eyes for anyone but her." Another acolyte points out with a sneer of her thin lips.

The girl is undaunted with her remarks. "And she hasn't given him the time of day. She's always off dancing and flirting with whomever." She replies with a sniff before turning her attention to the two Fire Nation women in their midst.

"It sounds just lovely." Ty Lee gushes with all her typical Ty Leeish enthusiasm. "I can't wait to see it! I'm sure you will be simply gorgeous!"

Lien hesitates before smiling in return. Mai sees she is still unsure what to think about the newcomers to the small group of Air Acolytes gathered in the garden so she adds. "It does sound nice." She doesn't miss the suffering look Ty Lee gives her from out the corner of her eye. Compliments and Mai do not go hand in hand. Her part in this reconnaissance of the Avatar's potential new interest is to keep Ty Lee on task.

"Well, if you ask me, I don't think it's going to matter how much skin you show off, Lien. He didn't go for your tricks at the temple and he's not going to go for them here! For spirit's sake, it's Katara's wedding!"

The significance of the wedding of the Avatar's former girlfriend is not lost on the acolytes.

"Exactly!" Lien fires back. "He told me himself he can't wait to get this over."

A shorter woman scoffs. "That has nothing to do with Katara and everything to do with Azula. He's been dreading seeing her."

"Do you blame him? Aang just needs to know there are other women that won't treat him like dirt." Lien responds primly.

Mai tosses Ty Lee a look with an arched brow. Lien notices and smiles benignly. "Being Fire Nation, maybe you could tell us what happened. I mean you were here, right? You're part of the court, aren't you?" Her green eyes are suddenly prying.

Ty Lee has always found dishonesty to be rather distasteful and her smile falters. "Oh, um…."

Dealing with the man-hungry vipers is more Mai's domain so she steps in smoothly. "We weren't privy to anything. All we know is the Fire Lord wasn't happy with whatever happened and has kept Azula close ever since."

Mai has no issues in keeping their connection to the Princess under wraps.

Lien's disappointment shines clearly on her face. "Oh, I see."

Ty Lee gives a sympathetic look. "Princess Azula isn't exactly known for her compassion. Maybe it was something like that."

Mai nearly reacts at the surprisingly disparaging, though accurate, assessment from one of Azula's biggest supporters.

The other woman doesn't seem to notice. "Hmm, I don't see the appeal of her anyway. I know she's the Fire Lord's sister and all but she's hardly attractive; those eyes and that temper." Lien gives a visible shudder for emphasis.

Ty Lee's face scrunches up with a retort but Mai quickly grabs her wrist and gives it a gentle squeeze. "We thought the same thing." She offers with a pointed smile. "So, tell me more about the temple?"

Oooo

The ballroom of the Fire Nation palace is one again teeming with people. Music fills the air and dancers take the floor for another gala in a series of celebrations meant to culminate in the Fire Lord's wedding. Food and drink flow in abundance. It is the latter that the nervous Air acolyte partakes of more than she probably should especially given that she stands in the company of the very people legends are made of.

Lien forces herself to sip the glass of champagne instead of the gulps that finished off the previous ones. It wouldn't do well to make herself sick no matter how many times the Fire Lord's yellow eyes stare her down. If Aang notices the tension, he says nothing as he chats happily with the future Fire Lady and her brother. Ever attentive though he is sure to include her as well and part of her is grateful to not be left out. It isn't until the conversation rolls around to Ember Island, that Zuko thankfully ignores her and joins with the others.

"Next time, Sokka's cut off." Zuko grumbles at the Water Tribe man. "I do not want a repeat of that!"

"Hey, I fell. You can't blame a guy for an accident." Sokka argues good naturedly.

"You broke a two hundred year old dresser. Just what were you two doing?"

Suki's face flushes and Sokka waggles his eyebrows. "Wouldn't you like to know!"

The others break out in laughter, except Zuko whose glare only deepens. "I should banish you."

Sokka laughs unconcerned. "Please, in a few days won't half the Fire Nation belong to Katara?"

"It doesn't work like that." Zuko argues tiredly, even as Katara leans into him giggling.

"Speaking of those things, I was doing some reading in the library," Sokka says in that tone of his he gets when he thinks he has a brilliant idea. "Isn't there like a bride price you're supposed to pay?"

Zuko's face is very telling of his thoughts on that. "No, but, traditionally, there is a dowry."

Sokka looks affronted."I'm giving you the last Water Bender in the South Pole!"

"Giving?" Katara chimes in looking either amused or ticked off.

Sokka tilts his head towards his sister. "Fine, letting you marry my baby sister. That should count for something."

Zuko glowers at his future brother in law before turning his head back to the room full of dancing people scanning the crowd as he has done a dozen times since they first congregated on the raised platform just off the dance floor. Something is different about this time though as he turns away from the group blocking their view.

"You're just in time," He says to the newcomer of their group as he helps guide her up the stairs leading up from the dance floor. "Sokka was just bringing up the issue of dowries."

Lien feels a sort of tension flow through the group and she herself clenches her glass a bit tighter and shrinks closer to Aang as the princess comes into view dressed in full ballroom regalia sparkling with jewels and heavy skirts. The full display of the Royal family is before her and Lien feels more than a little intimidated.

Thankfully Azula ignores her as she turns her attention to Sokka with an arch of her brow. "Was he now?"

Sokka smirks at Azula, unphased at the light in her eyes. "No, we were discussing how half the Fire Nation will be Katara's soon."

Azula blinks at him as if unsure if she has heard correctly before looking up at her brother in question. "It doesn't work like that."

Zuko only shakes his head in amusement but keeps hold of her hand as he pulls her close.

"I haven't seen you all day. I was getting concerned." Lien imagines she can hear a bit of reproach in his tone.

"I've been busy, brother." She replies with a mysterious smile as her eyes give Lien a lazy once over.

The Fire Lord becomes serious as he scrutinizes his sibling."Anything I need to know about?"

The princess looks up at him, the picture of an adoring little sister. "Of course not. It's all taken care of."

Zuko holds her gaze for a moment as if assessing her words before curtly nodding and returning to the conversation that has since moved on to a play they attended on their last Ember Island vacation. Lien, however, barely registers the back and forth between Sokka and Suki about who was the better actor to portray the Water Tribe man. Instead she keeps her eyes discreetly fixed on the Fire Lord and his sister.

The Fire Lord doesn't relinquish his hold on the princess, instead threading her arm through his and laying his hand across her wrist. The touch is deceptively gentle but Lien sees the tension in his grip.

The princess looks out towards the room and casually takes an offered glass of champagne from a passing servant's tray. Just as smoothly, Zuko reaches out to take the glass from her and downs the drink before handing the empty glass off to Katara who nonchalantly places it on the tray of another servant passing by. The action is so seamless Lien is sure it has been repeated a thousand times.

Azula huffs as she moves to pull away from Zuko but his firm hand on her arm holds her tight.

"Azula." Zuko warns in a whisper.

She only smiles in response and fixes another sugary smile on her face.

"At least this time they didn't have a girl playing you right, Aang?" Sokka throws out with a laugh.

Aang's smile is more a grimace "That and I didn't die this time."

The others laugh drowning out Azula's snip back to Zuko.

Ignoring the now furious Fire Lord beside her, Azula chimes in, "I don't know. She did have a certain something."

"You saw that?" Aang grins widely at her, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. The animated expression is more a testament to the Avatar's own indulgence of the free-flowing drink than his actual interest in what the princess has to say. Lien is sure of it.

Azula smirks as she glances back up at the Fire Lord. "We may have spent a few days on Ember Island before Sozin's comet."

Zuko scowls showing his memories were not so fond. "Ozai wanted us out of the way so he could plot."

"He wanted you out of the way, brother." Azula corrects smugly. "I already knew what he was up to."

Zuko doesn't even look at her. "Azula nearly skipped out on the show so she and Ty Lee could continue to devastate some boys on the beach at volleyball. I managed to avoid the theater altogether." For the first time he gives an actual smile.

The name Ty Lee jars Lien and she wanders if it could be the same woman that approached her in the gardens earlier.

"So that's why there wasn't any beach volleyball when we got there!" Sokka exclaims. "They said it was a hazard." He turns to Suki with a grin and a lilt in his voice. "Remember that game on Kyoshi last time?"

The rest of the group falls into the memories of the past but Lien has nothing to contribute so she inconspicuously returns to watching the royals. Zuko and Azula watch the lively discussion with distant interest. Their golden eyes watch the back and forth but aside from a few comments here and there from the Fire Lord they remain above the fray. Zuko's hand still rests on Azula's wrist where it is draped over his arm and the tension is still in the Fire Lord's fingertips. Lien watches as the Zuko quietly turns his head into his sister's hair and whispers something. The woman's golden eyes don't waver or look away from the image of Katara teasing Sokka over the damage he and Suko committed at the Fire Lord's house the first time they were at the island.

When the Fire Lord turns back to the group, he smoothly interjects, "And you asked why you didn't have more than a bed in your room this time around."

"You were afraid we would break something? That's just..that's just rude!" Sokka sputters. Suki, fueled by too much champagne, breaks into a full bellied laugh

"He's got a point." Aang says thoughtfully. "You didn't exactly leave your room at the temple in one piece."

Hearing Aang talk distracts Lien momentarily as she turns her attention to the Air Bender, especially when he steps closer to Sokka, pressing his warm side against her own. She flushes as she has only felt the solid feel of him against her once before and the sheer heat he generates is shocking all the same.

It must be his inner Fire Bender, Lien thinks sourly looking back at the princess as the woman slyly turns her head towards the Fire Lord angling up. Zuko leans down closing the distance to hear the Azula's whispered reply. He straightens with a stern look on his face while the princess pulls back with a faint smirk.

The others laugh while Sokka gapes at the Avatar. "You said it was okay! That it was old and neglected! You used the word neglected!"

"Of course it's neglected, Sokka. We saw how well Twinkles here takes care of things."Toph emphasizes with a thumb in the Avatar's direction. "It's a wonder those temples are still standing!"

The remarks are in good nature, Lien is sure of that. These are the Avatar's dearest friends but mention of the temples which have fallen into ruin twinges at that part of her that loves her new nation.

"Speaking of that, Aang," Conversation halts as the princess addresses the Avatar by name. "Before you leave, I will release the funds for the rebuilding of the temples to you." Aang turns to face her with wide curious eyes but Azula continues on. "Either that or you can have the bills sent directly to the palace."

For once the Avatar is speechless. "Azula, I don't know what to say. That's wonderful!"

Azula's smile is perhaps the most genuine Lien has yet to see. "Thank Zuko. I am merely the messenger." She emphasizes her point with an adoring gaze up at her brother.

The look on the Fire Lord's face is very telling. "I hope to see them restored soon. I don't care how much it costs either."

The siblings find themselves quickly wrapped up in a flurry of color as Aang's enthusiasm gets the better of him and he hugs them both. The others look on in surprise. Lien knows it isn't that the Avatar is doling out hugs. That is a rather common thing. He is a very physical person. It's the recipients of the hug that are most curious.

The Fire Lord is one of his closest friends. Even the whole mess with Katara didn't seem to put a damper on that. Zuko fought at his side and helped win the war. That Lien understands. Azula on the other hand is a former enemy that bested the Avatar in the last battle they fought and later became entangled in what Lien can only guess was an embittered affair between them. Aang doesn't speak about it much but she has overheard conversations between him and Toph that have filled in many of the less savory details.

When Aang pulls back, he expresses his genuine gratitude to the Fire Lord and the princess before fully relinquishing his grasp on them. The princess comes back into view working with the hand, that the Fire Lord hasn't claimed as his own, to smooth her hair back into some semblance of order after the unexpected and, Lien suspects, unwelcome contact.

Once she has tamed the disarray to her satisfaction, Azula adds, "If you were open to the idea, I have another proposal for you."

From beside her, Lien feels Aang straighten up in attention. "Oh?"

A quick look at the Fire Lord shows interest on the man's face as well.

Azula smiles demurely. "It has been brought to my attention that there are several children displaced from the war, many of them orphaned." The subject is unpleasant and to her credit, Azula's face reflects that. "What if the Air Nation were to take in some of these children and give them homes and raise them in the ways of the nomads?"

Zuko arches an eyebrow but doesn't comment, instead his golden eyes flicker from the naked expression on his sister's face to the surprised look on his friend's.

"I…" Aang stops himself before drawing in a deep breath. His gray eyes seek out Lien's before he continues. "What do you think of that? It would be wonderful but that is a lot to ask of the acolytes."

Lien inwardly cringes as suddenly the attention of everyone is on her but she ponders it over. The Air Nation is a tightly knit society but also a very warm one.

"From what I have seen, the Air Nation seems to take a community approach to child-rearing. There would simply be more children in need of rearing." Azula explains with a very pointed look at Lien.

Lien nods as the princess' words are true. While most children have at least one parent at the temple, they can expect to be looked after by any adult living there. It creates a warm and happy atmosphere, an atmosphere ideal for helping heal the wounds of the war.

"It would stretch our resources but I think it would be great." Lien answers truthfully.

It's the right answer and Aang beams a smile at her. "We will have to work out the details but yes that is wonderful." He turns his attention back to Azula. "Thank you for suggesting it." There is an unasked question in his voice to which Azula smiles.

"Ty Lee's husband has dealt with his share of post war clean up. It has been a concern of the good Admiral's for some time." Azula brushes off the Avatar's gratitude with a shrug. "Don't worry about resources. Anything you need from us is yours."

Lien knows Aang well enough to know he wants to step in and give the woman a breath-stealing hug but he restrains himself and settles for a warm thank you instead. Azula smiles graciously in reply.

"Well, I don't know about any of you but it has been far too long since I have danced with my sister." Zuko announces before looking to Azula with a nod to the dance floor a few steps down from the platform. "Shall we?"

The look in the Fire Lord's eyes does not leave room for disagreement and Lien watches as Azula smirks in response. "Of course, brother, it really has been far too long."

As they make their way to the floor, Lien tries to follow with her eyes, curious as to the undercurrent between the siblings, but they are soon swallowed up by the crowd so she turns her attention back to the group and their latest discussion about the upcoming nuptials.

Ooo

Zuko's hand is searing against her own. "What game are you playing?" He snarls under his breath, whispers of smoke slipping from his tongue.

Azula keeps her face carefully schooled in a blank expression, never tipping others off as to what she and the Fire Lord discuss with a quirk of her lips or an arch of her brow. Spies are always watching.

"I am merely doing what you want me to do. I'm fixing things."

Zuko's eyes narrow. "You're manipulating him with orphans."

Briefly, she closes her eyes to prevent herself from snapping at him. He leads her through the steps of the dance and she effortlessly follows. When she opens them, she experiences momentarily disorientation as the whole room is turned around on her.

"I meant it, Zuko. Admiral Tsuji is serious about this and he has talked my ear off incessantly about it every time I have to see him, which is quite often given Ty Lee is always hovering."

"He's been on patrol." Zuko grits between clenched teeth.

At least he is aware they are being watched and she smiles approval at him.

"He writes to her constantly. He's in love." She does not include that the admiral makes frequent and sometimes unscheduled visits to see his new wife.

Zuko's grip tightens on her hip as he pulls her closer. "Fine, so you aren't using orphans to manipulate him."

"Why do you always think the worst of me, brother?" Her voice is lilting as she fixes him with one of her famous penetrating stares. "One might think you don't trust me." She playfully pouts at him.

"Forget it," Zuko mutters under his breath as he leads her through another turn of the dance. The skirts of other nobles crowd nip at Azula's so he leads her to a part of the floor that is less crowded.

"You can't meet with her alone." Azula whispers once there is distance with anyone listening in. "You're weak and she knows it."

"I'm not weak." Zuko bites out quietly still keeping his face carefully blank but his golden eyes scream fury at her. "Jevian won't get what she wants."

"Please, she is causing havoc. She already got what she wants." Azula remarks with disdain.

"Only because you let her." Zuko answers with his own smirk and a taunt. "You and Aang played right into her hands. She loves it."

The minister had done well in ensuring there was no lingering romantic connection between the Avatar and the Princess during the annual Summit of the Four Nations. To what end though, Zuko isn't sure.

"Please, I doubt she spares a thought about it." Azula dismisses with one of her famous mood shifts as Zuko leads her off the floor as the dance ends. "You know what she wants, Zuko."

Zuko does know. Jevian wants weapons and supplies. Ba Sing Se is gearing up for a confrontation with Omashu. The threat of civil war looms over the Earth Kingdom like a cloud. The war threatens the rest of the world as it could pull the other nations back into the fray.

They duck behind one of the large curtains which conceal various passageways. Often these passages lead to rooms for various interludes. Zuko briefly ponders renovating the palace to get rid of them. The nobility have enough opportunity for infidelity without doing it right under his own roof. Azula strolls arm in arm with him as they pass through the hall in twists and turns to another door that is far simpler than anything one would expect in the Fire Lord's palace. It leads to the private residence he shares with Katara.

Once they are safely ensconced, Zuko replies. "While Bumi is alive, Jevian won't do anything." Zuko and Aang have already at length discussed this situation. The old king is hanging on though not by much and Zuko doesn't bother adding how difficult it is for Aang to face losing another link to his past.

"Of course, she won't." Azula says dryly as she sinks into one of the soft plush chairs and kicking off her heels. "The instant they put that old man in the ground Prince Boquin will take the throne, restock the royal harem and ride off to war."

Boquin, Bumi's oldest, does not have his father's respect for neutral jing. He is more a man of action.

"We are staying out of it. When Bumi passes, I'm imposing an embargo. No weapons, no supplies, nothing will be sold to the Earth Kingdom."

Azula seethes at this. "You will be cutting off the merchants from their largest market. Do you know what that will do to us?"

"Yes, I do but we can't afford to be caught in this, Azula. I don't want it to look like we are picking sides and have people hate us even more." Zuko sits in the chair opposite from her, grateful to be off his feet at last.

She rolls her eyes as she flexes her toes outward, staring at her stockinged feet as if seeing them for the first time before meeting his stare. He sees the tiredness still lingering in her eyes.

"Don't meet with her alone." She says softly.

The look in her eyes and tone of her voice are not new to the Fire Lord. Jevian cost Azula more than the minister may ever know. More than anyone barring Azula, Katara, and Zuko know.

"I can take care of myself. You pass the word along to Omashu. The Fire Nation is not getting involved in this war." Zuko rests his elbow on the arm of the chair leaning his chin against it.

For weeks both of them have been hounded by agents of both Omashu and Ba Sing Se to work out some sort of trade accord. It was tacitly understood that whichever side gained the Fire Nation as an ally, even one that merely sold them goods, would be the victor.

Azula nods. Ever since Zuko whispered in her ear in the ballroom that Jevian requested a private meeting with him sans Azula she has been tense. Ba Sing Se is stepping up their campaign.

They fall in silence with only the ticking the clock on the mantle filling the air until Azula's voice breaks the spell.

"This is going to cost us, Zuko." His eyes dart to her startled out of his own thoughts. The yellow glows eerily in the dark of the room. "I don't mean financially either." His hand drops from his face as he leans back in the chair holding her gaze. "Jevian is out for blood, Zuko. She's going to get it."

Over the last year, Azula has become more impressed with the different facets Zuko shows to her. It's an intriguing study of his character and one that she takes more than a passing interest in. When he smiles she sees that it is not a smile of pleasure. No, this smile is one that is all too reminiscent of whose son Zuko truly is. The flicking light of the torch highlights the unmarred side of Zuko's face. It's not the beloved brother sitting across from her any longer. It is Ozai's sneering face before her speaking in Zuko's voice.

"It's your blood she's after, Azula."

The same blood in Zuko's veins runs through her own. Azula is Ozai's progeny as well. She gives the same chilling smile back.

"Maybe this time she'll get it."


	24. Chapter 24

The party is in full swing as the drinks flow and the skirts fly high. The ball is being hosted by Chief Hakoda and the Southern Water Tribe as a show of support for the marriage of the Fire Lord to what counts as a princess by their standards. Azula is a neutral observer to the festivities from the edge of the ballroom. Occasionally her eyes drift to the Avatar and his too eager companion.

In her peripheral, she senses movement but doesn't react to it. A flute of champagne swims into her line of sight and she turns a curious eye to the offerer. The wonderful thing about Mai is that nothing ever changes about her, including her blank porcelain doll expression.

"Zuko babies you too much." Mai replies to the implied question in Azula's eyes.

The blatant disregard for the Fire Lord's unofficial decree draws a smirk to Azula's face and she takes the glass. The bubbles are playful and teasing against her tongue but she sips slowly. There is no sense tempting chance. Together they watch Lien whose hands are far too familiar for her own good as they cling to the arm of the world's most powerful man.

"So what are you going to do?" Mai asks.

Azula sips her drink without looking away. "I am going to speak with Councilor Huan."

From the corner of her eye she sees Mai turn to look at her. "I meant about that." She emphasizes with a nod toward the clinging way Lien molds herself to Aang's side.

She shrugs. "He needs a temple full of Air Babies. She certainly has the hips for it."

Mai snorts in laughter. "It's your hips he's after."

Azula smiles at this. "Was. Thankfully he wizened up and has moved on. She's a nonbender. That should make for lots of little Air Benders."

Mai laughs again and tips her head back emptying her glass. "Like you're going to let that happen."

"Who am I to tell him what to do? It's his life." Azula remarks with a sort of detachment.

"You forget, Azula, I know you better than that." Mai's face is graced with a rare smile.

Azula looks out across the room at the man in question. Quietly she says, "I thought he did too."

Ooo

Lien's smiles are easy and the expression on her face is so open. Her touch is soft on his arm as she leans in whispering. The slight slur tells him she has had far too much to drink so Aang smiles neutrally at the teasing lilt in her voice. Her small hand is wrapped around his arm and he feels the unsteady way she sways against him. Still the way she laughs at Sokka's not-so-funny pun is refreshing as it does not have the undercurrent of tension that are so characteristic of other women in his life.

"Really, Twinkles, you need to put her to bed and I don't mean the way she wants you to." Toph mutters from beside him.

He holds back a sigh because he knows his friend isn't referring to Lien's overindulgence but rather the fact that he has at all entertained the idea of that something more with her. Toph has made it clear from day one her thoughts on the woman.

"It's not like that." He mutters back under his breath.

Toph snorts. "You just want to make Princess jealous. I get it. Really, I do. But do you really want to tick her off? She'll just zap you with lightning again and I don't think Katara will be too keen to heal you up this time around."

"Toph." He says tiredly. It's a conversation they have had more than he would like. "It's not about making Azula jealous. Lien isn't a bad person if you would just get to know her."

Toph blows her bangs out of her eyes. Getting to know Lien is the last thing on her already long list of things she will never do. "No thanks. I'm not about to join the Lien fan club anytime soon." She leaves out what she really thinks about the woman. If Aang wants to turn a blind eye, so to speak, then let him. "You get mad at Princess for not seeing you as anything more than your role but do you really think Lien sees anything else?"

Aang doesn't hold back a sigh this time. He knows what Lien sees. He knows what Azula sees. "It's not like that, Toph. Lien is just a friend."

It wasn't like he invited Lien to accompany him tonight. She more so invited herself and Aang didn't have the heart to tell her no. He has to admit that it is nice to spend time around a woman without picturing a pile of mutilated corpses at her feet. He thinks he's entitled to have a sense of normalcy in his life if only for a short bit. It's not like he can escape reality for long. And reality is staring him straight in the face as he looks across the room towards the only woman he really does want.

Oooo

The eyes of the world's elite are on Azula but Huan can't be bothered with that now. His handlers are breathing down his neck demanding answers and, more importantly, results. He swoops in drink in hand and offers it to the princess. Azula smirks as she holds up her own glass.

"Councilor Huan, how delightful to see you tonight. You remember Lady Mai?" Azula indicates the tall woman to her side with a slight tip of her head.

Instinct kicks in and Huan smiles at the noblewoman. "Of course, how could I ever forget such an enchanting vision?"

Mai simply stares him down, unmoving. This is the woman he has heard a great deal about. The Fire Lord's former fiancée has a reputation all her own. It had been a curious development that the Fire Lord would enlist her as a sort of bodyguard for the sister that is not known for her weakness. It almost makes Huan wonder if the rumors of Azula's illness are true. If that is the case, he thinks with a sour look towards the Avatar that this could turn bad for all involved. The Fire Lord's wrath would be nothing compared with what would await them if the Avatar became aware of what was going on.

Huan plasters a friendly smile on his face. "You are looking radiant this evening, Your Highness." Azula regards him with a bemused expression but says nothing. Huan clears his throat. "Perhaps I could have a moment to speak with you in private? "

He doesn't miss the way Mai turns her head to the side hiding the hint of a smile on her lips or the way Azula's golden eyes bore into him.

"Councilor, I would not dream of leaving the ball too early and risk insulting Chief Hakoda and the Southern Water Tribe."

Years of training keep the disappointment from showing on his face. "Of course, Princess, it was rude of me to ask."

"Think nothing of it, Huan." Her voice drops an octave lower even as she steps forward clasping his hand in hers. "We will talk later after the ball when you escort me to my rooms."

Her words spark hope and he smiles back at her before another official approaches seeking her attention as well.

Oooo

Zuko watches Azula closely these days but he's not the only one he notes sourly.

"Azula's right." Katara agrees grumpily.

Zuko breaks his glare at the Earth Kingdom minister standing possessively at his sister's side to eye his fiancée with a quirk of his brow.

"Jevian. You should stay as far away from her as you can."

Zuko resists the urge to scowl as he turns his attention back to the sister presently engaged in an animated discussion with a group of diplomats, all male and all very attentive.

"You shouldn't meet with her." Katara murmurs behind her glass of wine as she sips.

It sours Zuko's already disagreeable mood to note how adapted Katara is becoming to the political games of court life. He grits his teeth against a bitter retort.

"I've made my decision. It's best to get it over with."

"And?" She prompts with curious blue eyes.

A wave of guilt washes through him. Katara is the love of his life and his future Fire Lady. She should be more included in his decisions concerning the nation that is about to be her home than she is. Zuko realizes he doesn't want his two lives to be so separated. He doesn't want to be Ozai.

"And nothing." He answers simply. "We do nothing and leave them to it. If the Earth Kingdom wants to tear itself apart then it can do it without our help."

"Jevian won't like that." Katara scoffs before taking another drink.

"She doesn't have to like it." Zuko bites out the words slowly as if counting them. He really could care less what Jevian likes. The woman is lucky to be walking around with her head as far as he is concerned.

"What about Omashu?" Katara prompts, court face firmly in place.

"Azula will take care of that." He murmurs smoothly with a nod at a passing official.

He feels the piercing blue stare burn on the unmarred side of his face. "Zuko, you can't let her…"

"She can deliver a message, Katara." He cuts her off angrily with a sideways glare. Katara may be his future wife but Azula is his blood.

Katara's brow creases with repressed fury and her words come out laced with undertones of warning. "Huan won't take it well. He's too attached to her."

Zuko looks out across the ballroom but doesn't bother denying her words. The Earth Kingdom minister has shown her far more attention than he would like though Azula has assured him that it is all part of the game. It's always a game though Zuko isn't sure just who is player and who is pawn.

Ooooo

Slipping away is more difficult tonight as all the tribesmen from both poles are watching the future groom with all the practiced eye a warrior could have. Katara runs interference with Hakoda and Arnook for him so he can duck behind a large tapestry hiding a way out.

Finding Jevian's room is easy enough. Before the minister's arrival Azula had scouted out the perfect room and delighted in showing Zuko some of the more appealing features the quarters had to offer. Nothing in the room is circumstance. Pillars artfully placed near the doorways can be used to stem the flow of escape from a room if it were say set on fire as Azula had put it. The windows of the room are smaller as well and the railing of the balcony higher than usual, all designed to be cumbersome if one needs to make a hasty retreat. While the room was intended for the Earth Kingdom, Zuko knows it would do little to really stop an Earth Bender but Jevian is not a bender. Azula had taken some precautions but could not go so far as to instill spies in the walls like she would with anyone that didn't have Earth Benders around them. Even the best spies occasionally have to shift their weight and could risk alerting any bender that is more in tune with the vibrations in the stone.

The door opens and he is greeted by the glittering green eyes of the minister herself.

"Fire Lord Zuko, I have been expecting you." She smiles warmly as she sweeps him in and ushers him to a small table already set with tea cups. "I hope you don't mind but I sent away my servants. I didn't want us to be interrupted." She picks up the steaming pot of tea and quickly fills the two cups before them.

"Of course." Zuko agrees easily enough though he knows better than to think that she doesn't have a guard or two stashed somewhere. Though if she doesn't, he thinks as he watches how she takes her own seat that is far closer to him than he would like, then it could be worse than what he thought

"This tea is from your Uncle's shop. He said it was a special blend that you would enjoy." Jevian smiles at him again even as she reaches out to gently touch his arm.

Zuko doesn't react to the contact. Few are permitted to be so familiar with the Fire Lord. In fact protocol would dictate that no one touch him without his express permission and even then only in private. Even Katara is mindful of this when with him in public and generally keeps a sort of distance between them. Only Azula dares to break the protocol as in her mind she is the blood of Agni as well and the same rules don't apply. Jevian isn't a fool and knows the rules of Fire Nation society as well as her own. The sparkle in her eye though tells him that she knows just what line she is crossing.

"I am sorry to pull you away from the Water Tribe's ball but I feel it is important that we deal with this before your wedding."

"I agree, Minister."

"Jevian." She corrects with another coy smile. "There is no need for such formality when it is just the two of us."

As the woman settles back into her chair and lifts the steaming cup of tea to her lips, it occurs to Zuko that if it were anyone else that he might almost think she was beautiful. No doubt it is that beauty she is relying on now to try to charm or perhaps even seduce him into what she wants.

"Jevian," he repeats quietly and she nods at him in approval. "I will make this quick as I do not want to insult my future in laws." Her eyes narrow at his statement. "I have to decline your trade offer."

She stills in the same way Azula does when told no and if he weren't already so accustomed dealing with it on a regular basis then it may almost be intimidating.

Jevian recovers and gives a small laugh as she lays her hand across her chest in surprise. "Fire Lord Zuko, surely you are joking." He stares at her until she straightens up and a serious look crosses her face. "You are joking, right?"

"I am not joking, Jevian. I have had enough of war and want nothing to do with it."

Her voice takes a cold turn. "I am not asking you to fight with us, Zuko. I am only asking that you sell us the supplies we need to keep our kingdom together."

He ignores the informal use of his name. "I understand your situation. I really do but I won't allow the Fire Nation to help brother kill brother." He states firmly.

"This is rebellion. Surely you can understand what this will do to us? Kuei cannot allow this." Some of the minister's self control slips and Zuko can see she truly does want to avoid a civil war. It's a feeling he can sympathize with but he knows he can't be a part of it.

"I'm sorry. I truly am but the last thing you need is the Fire Nation having any part of it."

The set of Jevian's jaw is firm as she stares him down as if weighing the truth behind his apology. "I take this to mean that you will not be helping Prince Boquin either?"

Soon enough Azula will be informing Omashu of his decision and he can only hope they take it without fuss.

Zuko gives a small shake of his head. "No."

Jevian seems to relax at this somewhat. "What if I were to offer Princess Azula exoneration for her crimes?"

He holds back a laugh. Jevian must be desperate if she is willing to go that far. "I appreciate the offer but I must decline."

Her eyes turn cold. "You would rather your sister go on trial than profit from a trade agreement with us?"

Unless they plan to try Azula in absentia, then he has little to be concerned about.

"My sister won't be going on trial for anything I didn't do myself at Ba Sing Se." Zuko reminds her of his part in the city's fall. "And you and I both know that when this war happens that Aang will be right in the middle of it."

Jevian is quiet as she processes this. "Your part in the city's fall was minor compared to Azula's but you are right about the Avatar. I did not think about Fire Nation technology once again being used against him. Perhaps you should advise your friend to steer clear of this and let us handle it ourselves for once. We certainly wouldn't want to be responsible for finishing what the Fire Nation started and exterminating the Air Benders once and for all."

By the time the last word has left her painted lips Zuko is burning with rage and it must show in his eyes for Jevian imperceptibly shrinks back in her chair. When he does speak it is with an astonishing calm that surprises even him. "If the future of the Air Benders was such a concern, then perhaps you should have left my sister be."

The fire does not bank in Jevian's eyes. "I merely made the point that the Avatar can hardly be impartial to Fire Nation matters if Azula is keeping her bed warm for him. Really, Zuko, is this what counts for diplomacy these days?"

Zuko smirks as he stands adjusting his robes. He won't let the likes of Jevian get to him. "Azula may be many things but a whore is hardly one of them. I'm done with this discussion, Jevian. Good night."

Zuko leaves out the door with little fanfare while Jevian observes with a calculating eye.

"We should move before the wedding." A quiet voice says from darkened doorway behind her.

Without looking away from the now closed doors, she asks, "Why the rush?"

"Before he has allied with the tribe!" Eulai's voice rises as he creeps into the room to her side.

Underlings are always so eager and impulsive. "Are you really that simple? Zuko is already allied. How do you think they will react if they get that close to the throne only for it all to be ripped away? We still have Azula to deal with, not to mention, Iroh.

Eulai stares at her. "General Iroh?"

Despite the former general's familial affiliation and previous history, many in Ba Sing Se hold him in high regard for his part in retaking the city.

Jevian smirks. "Azula, then Iroh."She says patiently reciting the order of succession to the Dragon throne.

"What about Ozai?" Eulai asks with an edge of fear. The deposed Phoenix King is never too far from their minds.

Shaking her head, Jevian answers, "Ozai isn't a bender. Fire Nation law is very clear about who can hold the crown."

"We can't risk it. The Avatar…"

Jevian cuts him off with all the practiced polished words of a politician. "Won't do a thing."

"You aren't adding him to the list?" Confusion laces Eulai's voice.

"Of course not. The next Avatar would come from the Tribes and Avatar Aang is so peaceful and forgiving." Whichever nation has the Avatar is the one that has all the cards but the Air Nation is so small and unassuming. The Avatar's affiliation with the Fire Nation though has caused more than a fair bit of concern of just who's side he would choose in a conflict.

Eulai falls silent considering. "He may not be if you go after Zuko and Azula."Legends of the Avatar's temper are still spoken about in hushed words.

Jevian shrugs as she picks up Zuko's untouched cup of tea. A potentially temperamental Air Nomad is the least of her concerns right now. Her prey is more predictable in their anger and therefore easier to control with it. "Zuko didn't even try the tea. And I had it made just for him. Remember that about royalty, Eulai: they are such wasteful creatures." Jevian falls silent in musing. "Perhaps Kuei most of all."

Eulai watches as she finishes the cup of tea, brow furrowed as she drinks. "Kuei was clear in his orders, Minister. Should you be drinking that? "

Jevian hums thoughtfully. "It's harmless but I do believe I was clear in my orders." She places the empty cup on the saucer. "We need these supplies. Zuko has no right to tell his merchants what they can and can't do."

"He's the Fire Lord. He can tell them to do whatever he wants!"Eulai argues back face flaming with indignation, the cup of tea quickly forgotten. Being raised in the colonies, he has had a healthy respect of the Fire Nation Royals.

Jevian fixes him with an unwavering stare until the fury fades from his face. "A king should never be so heavy handed, even one as divine and untouchable as Zuko." She smirks. "After all, look what happened to that whore of a sister who thought she was so impervious just because of who she dared spread her legs for."

Eulai falls silent, contemplating the minister's words. "Jevian, you are playing a dangerous game with them. If they find out…"

She cuts him off harshly. "Careful, Eulai, just because our mothers are sisters won't mean a thing if you think for a moment that either one of them will get the upper hand on me. If Zuko won't drink his medicine, then we will just find another path. There is more than one way to dethrone a Fire Lord."


	25. Chapter 25

It's not as if Azula has never thought about it; assassination, after all, is a standard tool of the game she plays. Zuko would make it too easy though. She eyes him in a considering fashion. It's not his Fire Bending. The Fire Lord is formidable and the sister in Azula is proud that he has finally realized his potential. There is after all the Royal Family reputation to uphold and Azula would never suffer the black mark of weakness on their image. Zuko doesn't wrap himself up in the trappings of his station either. That, she suspects, is the influence of Iroh and years of banishment. Somewhere along the way the angry little prince forgot himself. Zuko has essentially removed the distance to the throne and stepped off the pedestal of divinity to mingle with the masses, especially if his choice of wives is anything to go by.

Zuko's eyes flick to hers and narrow at the unwavering stare of her own. "What?" He snips in irritation.

Imperceptibly, Azula raises a brow at him. No, she thinks, what makes Zuko too easy of a target is his trust in her. A trust so absolute that she doubts he would ever see it coming. Oh, she could plot and scheme in such a way that her hand in it could not be discovered at least for a time. It would only bring down the wrath of a little Water Bender and her Avatar pet on Azula's head. The fallout could be amusing.

She smirks and tilts her head letting her long bangs brush across her cheek "Just thinking, brother."

His yellow eyes simmer with something not quite anger or rage, but something uniquely Zuko. "You're always thinking, sister." He looks like Ozai-incarnate when he sneers. "Just what horrible things are you plotting now?"

Azula smiles benignly at him. "I was just thinking how that crown must be too heavy for you to bear. You're nearly crushed under it."

He holds her gaze for a beat, a myriad of emotions flick through those eyes but Azula keeps her face carefully blank as she waits for his reaction.

"I suppose you would bear some of the weight." Zuko says with careful enunciation. "Like a good sister would."

Azula smirks as she leans forward. The heat of one finger traces along the high aristocratic cheekbones of the Fire Lord up into his hair line, until she grazes the base of the flamed crown held firm in his hair. "A loving sister would indeed." With agile fingers she pulls the crown loose from its trap upon his head. The action causing the top knot to unravel and black silk locks fall around his face.

Zuko runs fingers through his hair, ruffling it out of the way as Azula sits back holding her prize. Turning it over, watching as the lights of the fire dance off its sharp edges. Delicate quick feet carry her from the couch to the mirror beside the fire. Deft fingers remove her own flamed trident and fix the larger one in her hair. Turning she considers the way it sits upon her head, feels the weight of it bearing on her shoulders. In the mirror's reflection she sees him rise from the couch and move to stand behind her.

"Well?" His raspy voice prompts.

Azula's yellow eyes meet the reflection of his in the mirror before her. "I could grow to like this, Zuzu."

He smirks. "Wear it too long and it will give you a headache." He turns away from her and returns to the couch, lying down on the silk cushions.

Azula says nothing, but she can feel the tug against the strands of her hair as the weight of the metal bears down on her. It's uncomfortable but tolerable. Behind her on the couch, Zuko has thrown an arm over his eyes but she knows better than to think he is close to sleep.

"You could abdicate." She suggests as she leans closer to the mirror, critically eyeing the pallor of her skin.

Zuko's chuckle is muffled by his arm. "When are you going to talk to Omashu?"

Azula sighs. "After the party. I imagine he won't be pleased."

It's not imagination. Far from it. The councilor is likely to snap.

"I don't know why you bother with him. Speak with the ambassador."

"I gladly would, brother, if the ambassador could pull himself out of his stupor enough. If anything you should be asking why Bumi would allow a drunk in his position anyway."

"I think we both know the answer to that." Zuko replies sourly.

Turning away from the mirror, Azula eyes the prone position of the Fire Lord resting on the couch. Not many are permitted to see him so unguarded. With careful steps she crosses the room, before dropping beside the couch in a crouch.

"They won't win this game, Zuko. Have some faith." She chides with a smirk. "One might think you don't trust your little sister. "

He raises his arm up just enough to eye her from under the expensive cloth of his sleeve. "If I were smart, then I wouldn't."

"Father always said you were dumb." Azula agrees. "But at least you had enough up top to avoid Jevian's clumsy attempt." The weight of the dress makes standing a less than graceful experience and she feels Zuko's reassuring hand holding her steady.

"It was just as you said it would be." He replies amiably as he stands with her before tilting his head and frowning. "It doesn't look right on you." He says with a vague gesture towards the crown in her hair.

She arches a skeptical eyebrow at him. "You want me to take fashion advice from you?"

Zuko chuckles even as his fingers reach around and grasp the metal pulling it free from her hair. "It reminds me of when we were kids and tried on Azulon's. It looks out of place on you." With clever fingers he sweeps his own hair back into a topknot. "Face it, Azula. The Fire Nation throne isn't for you." He slips around her to observe his progress in the mirror. Behind him he can see the scowling reflection of his sister. "You'll just have to find another."

"That reminds me, brother dear. I have something for you to sign before the wedding." His yellow eyes flick to hers as he smoothes the remaining hairs into place. "Then we can put this whole mess behind us and no more conversations about which one us looks better on the throne."

He sees the hidden meanings in her words and knows she won't ever voice them. Repressing a smile, he turns to face her. "I better get back. If Hakoda notices I keep disappearing, then I will never hear the end of it."

He brushes pass her to the only door in the small room. Stopping with his hand on the handle, he looks back at her. She stands with her back to him, framed in the glowing flames in the fireplace.

"Azula," She turns at the sound of his voice and regards him with a curious look. "Be careful tonight. I want to trust you. I really do but…"

"You better get back, Fire Lord." She cuts him off coldly. "Your guests are waiting."

The message is clear. She will only let him coddle her so much and she is already bristling at the constraints. All her schemes rely on Zuko's implicit trust in her. With a nod, he leaves out the room, closing the door behind him.

Ooooo

Ty Lee's eyes are large as she looks up at him. "Have you spoken to her yet?"

Aang resists the urge to shift uncomfortably under her stare. "Yes."

Hope glimmers in her large gray eyes. "And?"

"And nothing. She won't tell me what's going on."

The glimmer fades and disappointment takes its place. "Oh."

He scrutinizes the acrobat. "What is it you are worried about exactly?"

Ty Lee fidgets and looks away to the busy ballroom. "Azula isn't herself lately. She stays in her office or in her rooms. She only really talks to Zuko." She shakes her head in frustration. "It's like it isn't even her anymore."

"Maybe with the wedding coming; she has been busy with that." Aang suggests.

"No, something happened. She, like, disappeared for weeks and Zuko wouldn't tell us anything. And when she did come back it was like a ghost. Mai and I tried to talk to her about it but you know Azula." Aang does and knows exactly what wall they came up against. Getting the princess to talk about herself is an exercise in futility. "It's not like Zuko will say anything either. Not that he would really tell us much. All we knew was she wasn't allowed in the dungeons anymore." Ty Lee shrugs at this.

Aang doubts Zuko could stop Azula anyway. "What about Satou and the others? "

The executions of the five men has set a tone over the court and shined a new light on the Fire Lord and the Princess. The nobles and military leaders are nervous. They aren't the only ones. Unrest is brewing in the citizens due to tightening trade restrictions and tensions with the Earth Kingdom.

Ty Lee's eyes dart away. "If Azula gets her way, there will be more." Her voice drops low. "They threatened Zuko. She won't let that pass."

Aang didn't think she would. "Zuko won't let her." There are already rumblings among the nobles about the heavy hand of the Fire Lord and while Zuko is not Ozai, Azula is as close as it comes. It wouldn't be a far stretch of the imagination for Azula to become the target of discontent.

Ty Lee nods. "He worries for her. He's got Mai looking into things. Not like interrogating or anything but questioning suspects. Azula doesn't know." She chews her bottom lip. "Aang, she doesn't even bend anymore."

Of all the tidbits Ty Lee has spilled this is the most troubling.

"At all?"

She shakes her head, worry filling her eyes. "Used to be she burned a room up when she was in it but not anymore. It's like the fire's gone. I can see it in her aura. It's all murky. What could do that to her?"

Aang looks out over the crowded room, catching glimpse of the trident crown and he wonders what the Princess is really hiding.

Ooooo

It's late that night when more pieces are added to the puzzle. Lien's face is one of confusion when he leads her to her room and leaves her at the door. The hurt is clear on her face when she realizes their evening is over but Aang is too busy thinking about the secrets teeming under the surface of the palace to be concerned. Unable to sleep Aang wanders the empty hallways of the palace. Raised voices draw his attention, especially when he notes one of those voices belongs to Azula.

"I've had enough of this, Councilor." Her voice is spiked with loathing.

"And, I'm not done talking, Princess!" Returns a harsh voice. "You will hear me out."

If his seismic sense is anything to go by, then they are just around the corner and, by all accounts, alone. Briefly Aang ponders the absence of guards in this hallway. He hesitates though. Azula is not one to appreciate help, even if she needs it, but certainly Huan is no match for her, with or without her bending.

"And you will not tell me what to do. Good night." Azula hisses as the vibrations of her steps take her the other direction.

It isn't until the heavier footsteps follow that Aang turns the corner in time to see Huan catch Azula's arm and jerk her around. Azula's eyes are wide with shock before a wave of anger overtakes them and she begins to struggle to free her arm.

"Get your hands off me!" The foreign sound of panic is in her voice but there isn't any fire at her fingertips.

"You will listen to me!" Huan yells as he grabs hold of her other arm and roughly pushes her against the wall trying to subdue the struggling woman.

Whether Azula would appreciate his help or not becomes a moot point.

"I suggest you listen to her." Aang warns as he approaches.

They still at the new voice. Wariness shines in Huan's eyes but relief blossoms in Azula's. She is quick to pull her arm free from the distracted Earth Bender and even quicker to move behind the furious Avatar. Huan stands straighter, noting Azula's retreat.

"The princess and I were having a discussion, Avatar Aang. It is hardly any of your concern."

The bold tone is surprising but Aang is used to dealing with this sort.

"The discussion can be handled by either Fire Lord Zuko or me. I suggest you turn in for the night."

Huan opens his mouth to argue but wisely closes it. He shoots a pointed glare over Aang's shoulder at Azula then with a curt nod, he turns on his heel and leaves down the hall. Aang follows the man's retreat until he disappears around the corner. Once he is sure they are alone, he looks to Azula. Catching his eye, she gives a small smile.

"Thank you."

Azula is never one to give thanks easily so Aang holds her gaze as if the answer to the mystery were in her eyes. The golden orbs reveal nothing so instead he offers, "Are you okay?"

With a shrug, she smoothes out the bodice of her dress. "The good councilor has partaken of Chief Hakoda's generosity too much tonight. I'm sure tomorrow he will be in a better mood…and more sober."

"I was serious when I said I don't want him talking to you."

Her eyes flash at him. "That is not your decision to make."

A bitter retort is on his tongue but Azula's steps in quickly covering his mouth with her hand. Down the hall, loud voices and laughing can be heard but all Aang can focus on is how cool her fingers are against his lips.

"Walk me to my room." She whispers with a wide open look in her eyes.

Silently he nods and she breaks the contact. The path they take is a painfully familiar one as they walk deeper into the palace. If the guards at her door are surprised at his presence they don't show it. The rooms are dark and quiet but Azula makes no move to light the torches as she moves through the space. Either her bending really is gone or she prefers the cover of night to avoid having to look at him. Aang is tired of avoidance.

The room flares with blue light causing Azula to pause in her step. "Surely the mighty Avatar isn't scared of the dark." She muses with a careful smirk over her shoulder.

Aang doesn't miss the wistful glance she throws to the azure flames. Ignoring what it can mean, he chooses to focus on the immediate problem. "Huan…"

"Is a spy." Azula cuts him off.

"A spy?" Aang repeats uncertainly.

Her smile is brittle and cold. "One of Jevian's. Ba Sing Se is concerned we might ally with Omashu."

While Huan is a member of the Omashu delegation, he has been an agent for Ba Sing Se for longer than his post with the ambassador. His plan was to try to woo the Fire Nation to Omashu's side while feeding information about what was on offer to Jevian. The caveat was to offer less than Ba Sing Se.

"That doesn't make sense." Aang frowns.

He gets an answering shrug in return. "No one accuses Jevian of being smart." Perhaps in some circles Jevian would be considered cunning but she isn't any match for Azula, not anymore.

"So you have been leading him along?"

"Men are easily distracted. Huan gave up more information than he realized in his clumsy attempts to win me over though I imagine that won't be a problem now." Aang narrows his eyes uncertain at her meaning. "You can be intimidating when you want to be." There is quiet approval in her tone.

"He put his hands on you Azula. He has no right."

"Oh, of course. He should have just boxed me in stone instead to make his point." She rolls her eyes. "You think because we were once involved that you can take liberties others can't."

Both Zuko and Azula have made their disapproval clear of Aang's last attempt to speak with Azula.

"I shouldn't have done that and I am sorry." Aang admits. "But you could speak to me instead of running."

The glare in her eyes tells him what she thinks about running and avoiding but she doesn't comment on it. "I'm not running now," She says instead. "Speak." She crosses her arms over her chest to emphasize her point.

Maybe it's the late hour wearing on him, or the wine beating a rhythm in his blood that causes him to be so forward. "What are you hiding from me?"

Surprise flickers in her eyes at his directness. "What do you mean?"

Her deflection has him stepping towards her. "Don't play games with me Azula. Something is going on. Zuko is being overprotective and you're letting him. Now tell me what is going on?"

Anger flares in her eyes but the temperature of the room stays the same. "It's none of your business. If you're so concerned about Zuko being overprotective then why don't you ask him?"

Aang feels like he is zeroing in on it and he draws closer to her. "I'm asking you. What are you afraid of, Azula?"

Indignation flashes on her face. "I am not afraid of anything." She hisses.

He can see the thin veneer of control slipping so he decides to push it. "Then why are you hiding behind Zuko?"

Azula's mouth gapes open but no sound comes out. She blinks in surprise at him before saying quietly. "I'm not."

"You aren't?" Aang asks, taking another step forward. "Then why did you send Zuko to talk to me instead of doing it yourself?"

Azula is not usually one to let others' fight her battles. Sending Zuko to deal with Aang was very telling.

"Loyalty works both ways. He's my brother." Her voice sounds strong but he hears the underlying tremor to it. She takes a small step backwards, feeling the wall at her back.

"What are you really up to Azula? You only give if you are getting, especially when it comes to Zuko. Just what are you getting out of being the good sister?"

He's close enough to touch now and Azula puts a hand on his chest stopping his advance on her. The touch is gentle, almost caressing. Azula is mercurial though and just as quick her hands close in the silk and she jerks him forward turning so he hits the wall behind her.

"Zuko is my brother and he is the Fire Lord. I need no other reasons than that. I am simpler than you think I am. He is worth far more to me alive and in power." She crowds his space, twisting her hands in the silk of his shirt deeper.

There is a fire in her glare and a heat in her hands that is so reminiscent of the Azula he knew before. Perhaps her bending isn't truly gone. His fingers encircle her wrists holding her in place against his chest, enjoying the feeling of having her close even if they are disagreeing.

"Then why are you hiding behind him? Just what is so important that you have to keep it from me?" He asks in a gentler voice.

"Are you offering to help me?"

"Yes." He isn't even sure what he is agreeing to.

She is so close her breath tickles his lips. "There is something you can do for me that Zuko can't."

The scent of her perfume and press of her body against his is intoxicating. "What is that?"

Her lips are heated against his, soft but demanding. He feels an answering heat coil in his stomach as she presses more against him, one hand slipping behind his neck, holding him to her. Instinct takes over and his arms wrap tight around her waist lifting her against him.

Aang breaks away, turning away from her questing lips. Azula never breaks stride as she nips her way down his jawline and neck.

Azula wants. It's difficult to keep up the façade of indifference when he is right there in front of her. There aren't any disapproving Fire Lords or mooning acolytes spoiling the mood. Everything around her has been unraveling and she wants nothing more than to pick up a few of the threads to salvage the cloth.

Aang's hands are in her hair, pulling the strands out of the complicated style and letting them spill over her shoulders. She feels the room spin as he turns her against the wall, pressing her to it and capturing her lips in another kiss. She relaxes in his arms as the tension of the evening, the tension of the last several months, melts away. Azula knows what she needs and when she feels his fingers pulling at the ties of her dress, she knows she's going to get it.

Suddenly though he is pulling away. Her eyes open in confusion and see the apology in his own.

"I can't, we can't just fall back into bed together."

Azula stills as if trying to comprehend his words. "Surely you didn't forget how?"

A look of annoyance flashes across his face. "No."

She rolls her eyes. "Then what is the problem? I want you, you seem to want me. Is it that Lien girl?" Straightening off the wall, she smoothes out the fabric of her skirt, affecting a calmness that she isn't really feeling. Anger flares in her chest at the thought of that woman touching what is hers.

"This has nothing to do with her." Aang's words are spoken quietly. "It doesn't help anything if we cheapen what we had with meaningless sex."

Azula scoffs with laughter. "When has sex ever been meaningless?" He answers with a glare and something in her relents at it. "Why would you even think it would be?"

The conversation is frustrating him and he looks everywhere but at her. "Because we aren't together anymore. It would be one night and that's it. Do you really want that?" His eyes lock with hers as if to challenge her to disagree.

"I want things to go back to the way they were before." She admits solemnly. Her admission catches him off guard. Seeing the questions in his eyes, she sighs and looks away. It was more than she wanted to disclose. The hour is late. She snuck too much champagne. Dealing with a scheming Ba Sing Se and now a furious Omashu is leaving her drained.

"It can't ever go back to how it was before." It hurts to say it but it's the truth. Aang has seen a side to Azula he thought was laid to rest.

He sees the moment she shuts down emotionally. The impassive mask of royalty falls over her face as warm gold turns to cold brass. "Then this is good night."

She pushes off the wall, turning to the door, but his voice stops her. "If you are in danger, I need to know." He warns.

"I'm always in danger." She gives a small laugh that sounds just this side of maniacal. "It's nothing Zuko and I can't handle. "

There's that inclusion of the Fire Lord in her words. Azula has never truly relied on anyone else in all the years he has known her so why now?

"Why can't you bend anymore?"

Azula halts her path to the door, to escape, and rounds on him, surprise shining in her eyes. "What?"

He steps forward, critically eyeing her now. "Your chi is blocked. You can't bend, not like you used to be able to. I want to know why?" He can't see auras the way Ty Lee can but having her so close he can see something is clearly wrong.

She finds herself on the retreat again as he comes closer. It was bound to come up sooner or later when it was noticed that she no longer trained and stopped the matches that had kept the Court so amused. No one had dared bring it up though as they must have thought the stress of the wedding was keeping her busy. Few would dare to question Azula anyway.

It's useless to try to lie her way out of this one. More pointedly, Azula doesn't want to lie. "It's not gone."

"Do you want to elaborate?"

"No, not really. I don't see how it is any of your business anyway."

Aang scowls at this. "Because I care about you and I want you to be happy."

She laughs again. "Just when do you ever think I have been happy? For a time I was content but then you had to go and get all noble and Avatar about things." The derisive tone conveys her feelings about that.

"You choose to be unhappy."

Her eyes roll and she crosses her arms over her chest. "Air Nation wisdom is it? I suppose you would make me happy then?"

Aang isn't falling into another trap of arguing with her. "No, not at all. No one can make you happy but yourself, Azula. It's a choice."

"Choice." The word is poison in her mouth. "There is no choice. There is duty. There is responsibility. We serve the greater purpose. That is our only choice."

The words are twisted and cruel but so very honest; so many depend on them to take up the mantle of their station.

Aang concedes somewhat. "We choose to do this."

"Precisely. It's not like we can run from it. Look what a disaster that turned out to be."

The jab hits its mark. She smirks at the darkening gray of his eyes. He knows what she is doing. The steps to this dance are familiar but no less painful.

"You aren't pushing me away. Why can't you bend?"

He swears he sees smoke roll from her lips when she hisses. "Who says I can't?"

"Show me."

Scowling at the demanding tone in his voice, she weighs her options. Zuko is the only one she has trusted to speak about her Fire Bending with. But she has trusted Aang with other aspects of her life and the Avatar has not ever once betrayed her. Reluctantly, she holds out a hand. The orange flame sputters to life but it is steady and strong. She watches his face, carefully gauging his reaction.

The color is surprising and looks so out of place that close to Azula. The sapphire fire had always been hers, at least until she shared some of her knowledge with Aang. Knowing how important and integral her bending is, he is careful to not react to what she trusts to show him.

Carefully stepping forward he slides a hand under hers, the same way she did for him the night she helped him focus his chi. He feels her tense at his touch but relax when she sees what he is doing.

"It's not gone." Her voice is a near whisper.

Aang focuses on melding the energies and the flame reacts, sparking dangerously before burning brighter and flickering to a soft blue.

"No, not gone, just hiding."


	26. Chapter 26

The Temple of Agni has stood in the center of Caldera for centuries. Formidable and strong, it has housed the Eternal Flame of the Fire Nation and the sages who tend to it. It was on this very ground that the first Fire Lord was chosen by the Hand of Agni himself to lead the Fire Nation into a new era of power and prosperity.

The present Fire Lord, though, paces the hall, agitated and alone. With each sharp turn, the robes of his station cut stiffly through the air. His hands remain folded tight against his back and his eyes repeatedly dart to the large double doors in anticipation. When the ancient entry does finally open, Zuko is on high alert, turning harshly at the sound. His eyes narrow as he takes in the disheveled Air Bender making his way down the hall.

"Where have you been?" Zuko hisses.

Aang stops short in front of him. "I'm sorry. I overslept."

The Fire Lord glares and shakes his head. "I have to meet with the Fire Sages to defend my marriage and you oversleep?"

The Fire Sages are not pleased with Zuko's decision to marry outside the Fire Nation and have called upon him to convince them otherwise. Having the Avatar on his side will go a long way to help that cause and hopefully gain Agni's blessing.

Aang looks contrite. "Zuko, I'm sorry but I'm here now so let's go deal with this."

The tone in his voice tells Zuko there is something Aang doesn't want him to know and he takes a moment to really look over his friend. He bites back angry words. "For Agni's sake, you didn't!"

"Didn't what?" Aang's eyes widen in surprise.

Zuko gives a frustrated growl as he looks away. He already knows the Avatar didn't stay in his own rooms last night. "It was bad enough you brought her to the ball last night but rolling out of her bed and showing up here late? Ugh, I don't even want to know."

"Zuko, I…"

He puts up a hand at Aang's protest. "I don't need details. Let's just get this over with, okay?"

Aang lets out a sigh and murmurs quietly. "It's not what you think."

"If it's I think you reek of wine and perfume, then it's exactly what I think it is." Zuko snaps irritably.

Aang's retort is cut off when the temple doors open and an elderly sage bows low. "My Lord Avatar, Fire Lord Zuko. We are ready for you."

Oooo

Ty Lee quietly observes Azula. The woman's aura has changed drastically. Before it was a murky, muddled sulfur but now it is a sharp, if faint, light blue. The energy bends and flows with her as she leans over a table, pouring through ancient tomes while jotting notes down on a piece of parchment. It's one of the few times that Azula really lets her guard down as she becomes so absorbed in shaping the nation's future. Ty Lee shifts against the stiff cushions of the couch and feels the ache in her back. She is early in her pregnancy and it is already throwing off her balance and causing discomfort. Knowing Azula doesn't even notice her presence, Ty Lee feels confident she can slip out of the room and stretch the tight muscles in privacy. She is sure to let the door close quietly as she departs.

The quiet click of the door is a comfort to Azula as she knows Ty Lee has finally abandoned her post of watchdog. Mai and Zuko think they are being sly as they try to carry on her work without her knowing. The students can't match the master though and she smirks to herself at their attempts anyway. They mean well but their worry is misplaced. Azula feels more herself than ever before and can feel it in the way the chi hums through her veins.

The door to her anteroom slam open and the temperature in the room heats with the entrance of a furious Zuko.

"Tell me again why I care what the sages think!" He demands as his hands slam on the side of the table shaking the jar of ink.

Azula ignores the action and merely dips the tip of the quill in the jar to continue her task.

"It's all politics, brother dear." Without rising from her position over the table she glances up at him. "Did it not go well?"

Zuko huffs a puff of steam. "No."

Biting back her own frustration, Azula stands upright. "Care to elaborate?"

Zuko sneers. "No." Fury pours off of him as he turns away from her pacing the length of her office.

His shoes make no noise against the tiled floor. Even in his anger he keeps himself reigned in tightly. Briefly Azula muses what it would be like for the Fire Lord to truly let loose the fury built inside.

"Let me guess: even with the Avatar at your side they were unconvinced of your choice of wives and wanted you to select another more appropriate one, despite the fact we are in the eleventh hour."

It's not really a guess as for months the Fire sages have been very vocal about their opinion of Katara. The fact they choose to play this hand so close to the actual wedding date is telling of their need to show their power.

"Yes." Zuko snaps from the other side of the room. His hands dig into the top of the high backed chair and his eyes burn a deep yellow. "They will only give their blessing if I take a second wife of their choosing and only the children from that marriage can ascend the throne."Azula laughs and Zuko's scowl deepens. "What is funny?"

"Oh, brother, it's all a game. They just want to have some influence over the throne and they think that if they can have say over your marriage and your heirs that they will have it."

Zuko's hands drop to his side as he stands up straight. Religion often tries to exert its authority over politics. "I don't need their blessing. I'm marrying Katara and only Katara."

Azula smiles. Once Zuko makes a decision he sticks with it and he does not let anything stop him from it. His stubbornness is one of the traits she admires though she would be loath to admit that.

"Then I have something for you." She indicates the parchment spread on the table with a nod of her head.

Zuko perks up at this and crosses the room to her side. The scroll is long taking up most of the length of the large table. Azula's flowing script is an art form to itself and the prose is intricate.

"Does it need to be this…wordy?" Legalese has always escaped him.

"There are many loopholes to close in a situation like this but I think it will be the answer to your problem." Gently she pushes the quill closer to him. "All you have to do is sign and the sages have nothing more to say about this matter."

"How long have you been working on this?" His voice is tinged with amazement at the hours he knows she must have put into this.

"The law of succession was archaic and outdated. It did not reflect your rule, Brother. Just sign and it will all be taken care of."

Zuko frowns as he continues scanning the document. The language is very formal and forceful.

"What if they challenge it?"

Azula makes a disapproving sound. "Let them. Do you really think they wish to argue with me in court?"

The image draws a smile to his face. Azula would shred them with finely chosen words in a matter of moments. A part of him hopes they dare. With a quick nod, he signs with a flourish.

"When will you tell them?" He asks setting the quill back in the jar of ink.

Azula passes a hand over the scroll, gentle heat drying the liquid. "Mai is set to deliver it now." She offers up a small smile, already picturing the ire the new law will rile. "I imagine by dinner you will have some very disgruntled sages demanding an audience."

Zuko nods tightly. "I will do my best to be unavailable then."

"You do have that 'thing' tonight." Azula teasingly reminds. "I doubt any of the sages would be caught dead in that part of the city." She notes the way his jaw clenches at the mention of his stag night.

"Maybe I should meet with them." He muses over the potential of skipping out on the Water Tribe's idea of a bachelor celebration.

"And insult your future in laws? I'll not hear of it." Azula reprimands primly as she begins rolling the scroll. "Besides you should be more careful in your choice as Best Man."

"Not like I have many friends to choose from." Zuko reminds under his breath.

It's a bit of a sore point for the Fire Bender. His only friends are those from the war. They are the only ones he utterly trusts. Friendship amongst the nobility comes with a heavy price and Zuko can do without that intricate game.

"Honestly, the Earth girl would have been a better choice."

"Toph?" Zuko levels her with an incredulous glare. "Do you know what depths of Hell Toph would drag me to?"

Azula shrugs as she finishes wrapping the parchment. Heating the wax in her hand she seals the scroll and sighs. "Either way I am sure it will result in a drunken fiasco that I will have to scramble to cover up lest it cause irreparable damage to your image."

If possible Zuko's glare intensifies. "Your concern is touching."

Pivoting away, Azula snarks. "I am the one you should be concerned with. I have to sit the night through whatever passes for a last night celebration with the gossiping queens." Opening the door, she motions to the other room. A pale hand nimbly takes the offered scroll and retreats before the door slams shut. "I can only stand so much nonsense about hair and make-up before I want to immolate myself."

Despite the light hearted teasing, Zuko considers his sister. Immolation is more a possibility now that she is recovering her health. He can see some of the vigor return to her and the room is comfortably warm for once.

Deciding to brave the subject, he asks "Have you spoken to Aang?"

Her back stiffens as she cocks her head to look over her shoulder at him. "Should I?"

There is something in the arch of her eyebrow that piques his curiosity. "I would just think there wouldn't be any need to avoid him now…" he gestures with his hand, "he's moved on."

His choice of words causes her to turn more to face him. "Moved on?"

Zuko feels the encroaching discomfort in discussing his friend's sex life. "Well, he wasn't alone last night." He answers suddenly wary of her reaction and mentally kicking himself for bringing it to her attention.

Azula narrows her eyes. "He wasn't." She says sounding uncertain.

Zuko shifts his weight. "Don't. Just don't make me say it. She was glued to his side last night. You couldn't pry her off!" The sight of the acolyte with her cloying grasp on Aang's arm all night had rankled at something in Zuko. He warred between wanting to protect his sister to wanting to strike some sort of reprisal for it.

Azula's widen in recognition and she gives a soft nod. "I see." He can see the way she nearly curls in on herself over it. Her eyes are downcast studying the intricate patterns of the carpet. She takes a deep breath before looking up. "He should be happy, Zuko. I want him to be happy." The words are so sincere that they take Zuko off guard. Azula's whole demeanor shifts. "Now that I think about it, I should deliver the message to the sages myself and stop them before they get started. If you will excuse me, Brother dear."

She is out the door so quickly that Zuko can only stare at the now empty spot in confusion. "What just happened?"

A quiet scoff from behind him draws his attention.

"What do you think just happened?" Ty Lee sighs. "We don't talk about him." There is gentle reprimand in the acrobat's eyes as she shuffles back into the room. She presses one hand to her lower back as she makes her way to the couch.

Zuko quietly observes her slow movements. "Are you hurt?"

Tiredly she shakes her head as she eases down into the soft cushions. "Just terribly uncomfortable."

"I didn't expect to be this tired." She explains as she leans her head back, letting her eyes close.

A wave of guilt flashes through the Fire Lord. Enlisting Ty Lee and Mai to keep an eye on Azula seemed like a good idea at the time but he didn't stop to think about what burden it placed on the two women. Hesitantly he steps closer.

"I shouldn't have asked this of you."

Without opening her eyes, Ty Lee scrunches her forehead in confusion. "Why do you say that?"

Zuko casts a helpless glance around the walls of Azula's office. "You're pregnant. You can't be her bodyguard."

A peek of silver glares at him. "Azula is my friend. I would do anything for her. You know that." The frustration is new and the surprise of it must show on his face as her tone softens. "I'm sorry. I'm just so tired. Katara says it should pass soon."

Zuko finds himself nodding. He hadn't really considered Ty Lee or Mai other than their ability to protect. "I should get some others to help. Give you more time to rest."

Ty Lee opens her eyes fully. "She's getting better you know. I can see it in her aura. Something's changed."

Zuko gives a curt nod in agreement. He has noticed it too though without the sensitivity that Ty Lee often demonstrates. "Still, I'm not willing to risk it yet." He stops himself before he says more.

She seems to understand and gives him a soft smile. "She's okay, Zuko. She's going to be okay."

Zuko shifts awkwardly. Having his concerns for his sister brought into the spotlight always makes him feel uncomfortable. Instead of answering he nods his head in agreement and leaves out the door.

Ooo

The temple is farther away than Mai would like; having Azula in the open air puts her on edge. Attack could come from any angle and Mai's eyes dart here and there looking for any signs of one. Most of the people they meet along the way are friendly though keep their distance as if wary of upsetting the Princess. Azula seems to not notice and behaves as if they are on a simple stroll and not going to the Temple of Agni to stir up some dissent amongst the clergy.

Mai has always admired how Azula walks into a room as if she owns it. It did not matter to her whose room it actually was. She behaved the same way in the throne room of Ba Sing Se as she does in Zuko's own. It is the sense that she has every right to be here and it is a privilege to others for her to grace them with her presence. Azula's entrance into the inner sanctum of the temple is no different.

She pulls the heavy doors open, interrupting whatever incantation the sages are chanting over the Eternal Flame. In unison they turn to glare at the intruder and Mai can see their walls come up when they see who it is.

"Your Highness," a barely there wisp of a man reprimands, "This is a private ceremony! You must leave!"

Azula smirks in reply as she steps farther into the room. The flame situated in the center of the room flares brighter as she nears it. "I have every right to be here. Am I not the daughter of Agni?"

The tone is sweet and sugary but there is the underlying danger to it.

"Regardless of your lineage, you are not permitted to be here. Please wait outside and we will attend to you at our earliest opportunity." The eldest sage snaps.

Azula's eyes simmer in the flame's light. "You will make the time now."

A wave of disgust flows through the religious men.

"You have no authority here!" A younger one boasts.

Quietly Mai grits her teeth. Misogyny amongst the Fire Sages is infamous and had been encouraged since Sozin's time when he stripped all female sages of their sacraments. Azula only reaches out with one finger and the Eternal Flame is suddenly no more.

Howls of anger fill the room until with another flick of her finger the Flame flares back to life but this time burning a bright blue.

"I daresay I have more authority than any of you. Agni himself has blessed me. Can any of you say the same?" The Sages fall silent under the quiet threat. "I am here to discuss your misgivings of the Fire Lord's marriage. We can do that here or we can do that in the dungeon. You decide."

Mai nearly smirks at the looks of confusion on their faces. It is clear they are unwilling to speak with Azula about their demands but at the same time they are not so sure about the protection their positions give them. Azula would gladly drag each and every one of them to the dungeons for a chat, regardless of their religious affiliation or not.

"The Fire Lord and the Avatar came to you this morning in good faith to ask for your blessing of Zuko's marriage to Lady Katara. You refused." Azula states simply, meeting each and every one of their wide eyed stares. "Zuko does not need your approval."

The eldest sage, Botan, seems to recover his voice first. "If the Fire Lord wishes to have Agni's blessing then he does need our approval and Lady Katara is not acceptable to us."

Azula rolls her eyes. "I don't understand what he sees in her either but it's not as if any of us have to crawl into bed with her." The off handed comment causes the Sages to shift uncomfortably. Mai bites back another smile. Azula has a way of throwing people off guard.

"She is not Fire Nation." Another sage interjects throwing a glance at Mai. It is no secret that many of the Sages would prefer Mai to Katara and it makes Mai want to take a knife to each and every one of them.

"True." Azula agrees thoughtfully. "My nieces and nephews could be all Water Benders."

One of the sages falls for the trick and eagerly adds. "What sort of Fire Lord would that be? We would be the laughing stock of the world!"

Azula's eyes turn cold. The blue flame shines against the gold. "What is a laughing stock is that you are challenging your Agni chosen sovereign. Despicable little rats. You do realize that Zuko is descended from the First of the Fire Sages?"

The sages jerk in response. It is an often never mentioned fact. Zuko is a direct descendent and is therefore the head of the Temple.

"Now would it not be a shame if Zuko had to exert his influence over the Temple and replace every last one of you with those more…loyal." Azula's eyes take on an unholy light. "Just imagine what would happen to you: no more wealth, no more power, cast out into the street. Those disgraced by the Fire Lord find few friends. You would have to make for the Earth Kingdom and we all know how welcoming they are to the Fire Nation."

The threat hangs heavy in the air and Mai sees it reflected on each of the men's faces.

"He would not dare." Botan speaks solemnly. "Azulon himself appointed us. Zuko has no authority here."

Azula's expression remains unchanged and she does not deign to acknowledge the speaker. Instead, she steps closer to the brightly burning blue Eternal Flame. The sages tense up unsure of her next step. "Of course you are resistant to change. I, myself, found it hard to embrace." With a slight nod of her head the flame dies down to burn a solid orange. "It drove me insane." She looks away from the fire, the orange still burning in her eyes, pinning the old man with her stare. "I imagine it's what the first Fire Lord felt when Agni chose him to lead our nation." From within the voluminous sleeve of her robe, she produces the sealed scroll in her hand and holds it out to him. "A little something to commemorate this occasion of our first and, hopefully, last, meeting."

The older man eyes the scroll as if it were a serpent about to bite, but hesitantly takes it anyway. "Of course, Your Highness."

Azula flashes a tight smile before turning away. Mai follows into step behind her and it isn't until they are outside in the warm sun that the silence is broken.

"I expect in an hour they will seek Zuko out. Be sure they find him."

Oooo

The return to the palace is uneventful, at least until they arrive back in Azula's offices.

Mai recognizes the distressed acolyte right away and the slight widening of the woman's eyes indicate Lien has done the same. Azula is unimpressed and with a sideways glance dismisses Mai from the room.

"I assume this is not just a social visit." Azula muses as she pours a glass of water from the chilled pitcher by her desk. By turning away she is giving Lien the chance to state her case without feeling directly confronted.

It works and Lien gets right to the point. "I'm here about Aang."

The acolyte does not miss the small smile that curves the princess's lips.

"The Avatar?" Azula asks as she turns to lean against her desk, glass of water in hand, to face her. "Are you seeking tips of how to get him into your bed?"

Lien's mouth drops at Azula's bluntness to which Azula only arches an eyebrow as if daring her.

"I think you should leave him alone." Lien's voice is shaky as Azula has thrown her off with her remarks. "You aren't serious about him and only want to use him." As she says the words she gains more confidence.

Azula reminds her of a snake studying its prey. "Is that so?" The question is deadly quiet. "And you are an expert of my intent towards him?"

Lien only stares uncertain if she should press forward. She finds some resolve. "Yes, if you were serious about him then you wouldn't have rejected him."

Azula's sharp laugh surprises her. "Reject him? You thought I rejected him?" Suddenly the princess is animated as she sets the glass down and advances the few short steps between them. "Did you ever ask him why he left so suddenly?" Lien can only half shake her head as having Azula so close is frightening. "Then I suggest you not assume what you seem to know little about and that includes me." Azula turns pacing towards the window and the stifling weight goes with her.

"I do know you." Lien challenges quietly as she finds she can't keep her tongue any longer. "I know you better than you think."

Azula forces herself to not look at the woman. The itch to hurt is too close to the surface. "Is that so?"

"Ba Sing Se." Lien announces safely from her position across the room.

Azula snickers. "A glory." To this day the Fall of Ba Sing Se remains her greatest accomplishment under Ozai's rule. She took the city the Dragon of the West could never conquer and handed it to her father on a silver platter.

"A lie." Lien hisses back. Azula turns to eye her. "Ba Sing Se was not a bloodless coup. That was a lie!"

The story is laid out in Lien's eyes. "How so?"

She can see Lien steeling herself to tell the story. "When the walls came down, did you ever think there were people living there? There were!"

The walls of Ba Sing Se had come down crushing the small huts dotting its sides. The attack happened in the middle of the night when families were asleep in their beds.

The realization tempers Azula's anger. "Who did you lose?"

Lien draws herself up to her full height. "My mother and sisters. I already lost my father and brother to the war."

Ba Sing Se was a city full of refugee families broken by the war. It should pull at something inside but Azula didn't survive Ozai because she was soft hearted and this woman has made it a point to try to take what was hers. She closes the distance between walking slowly with intent.

"You cannot make an omelet without cracking a few eggs. I am sorry that it was your eggs that were cracked. However, that does not detract from the taste. I assure you the omelet was delicious as was the crown of Ba Sing Se when I handed it over to my father."

The statement is layered with every hint of malevolence Azula can pour into it and the strike hits its target. Lien's eyes widen with shock. It's the response Azula adores: the moment of shock and indecision before something has to be done. It's a look she has seen played out thousands of times on countless faces and it will always be something she finds fascinating…as is the reaction it always elicits.

Oooo

Zuko has taken to the training grounds to try to burn off the irate energy. His attacks are forceful and angry. A block of rock meets his flames before exploding from the intensity of the heat.

"For fuck's sake, Sparky!" Toph yells as a shower of rocks pelts her.

Zuko only has time to smirk in a sort of sick satisfaction before the shower of rocks suddenly turns his way and pierces the wall of fire he throws up. The sting of shards hitting his bare skin is surprisingly gratifying and some of his anger burns away.

Toph snorts. "Knew you had a punishment kink." He ignores the sniggers of laughter coming from the side lined Water Tribe siblings. "What are you laughing at Sweetness, like you never broke out the water whips?"Katara frowns but Toph giggles anyway. "Yeah that's what I thought."

"As much fun as this is," Katara states primly, ignoring the Earth Bender's brashness, as she stands, "We have plans."

"Oh yeah, got to get all gussied up to get falling down drunk." Toph crosses her arms petulantly.

"There won't be any falling down drunk." Katara scolds. "unlike some people." She throws a glare over her shoulder at her brother who feigns a look of innocence.

"We are just going to play a friendly game of cards and if Zuko just happens to imbibe too much then I'm not to blame." Sokka reasons.

"At a brothel."

Sokka looks offended. "It is not a brothel. It happens to be one of the finest houses of entertainment Caldera has to offer." At his sister's scoff, he adds."They have shows and music." Toph's added giggles only add frustration. "Hey Iroh suggested it!"

The Dragon of the West's hedonistic lifestyle is a well known fact.

"It's a brothel." Aang's simple statement draws their attention to where the Air Bender sits perched on a large boulder nearby. "That does happen to have rather good food."

Zuko arches his eyebrow. The Fire Lord has been frosty towards him since the Temple of Agni but Aang has little desire to correct his assumptions. He's not sure where he stands with Azula. As always the princess has too many secrets.

"Well, don't you worry, sis." Sokka throws his arm over Katara's shoulders jostling her. "I'll make sure he behaves.

"I think Sparky is the least of our worries." Toph smirks.

Sokka's retort is interrupted by the gravelly voice of Fire Sage Botan. "Your Majesty." Zuko's sharp look is not lost on the man. "Forgive my interruption, but there is a matter of grave importance I must speak with you about immediately." Zuko had been expecting this but a part of him wonders how they managed to find him so quickly. It must show on his face because the sage frowns, eyes quickly darting to the others. "It would be best if it were in private."

"I bet it is." Toph says dryly. She has spent a lifetime battling against societal expectations and it draws out something bitter inside of her. "Come on, Sweetness, let's leave the boys to their games."

Katara forces a smile at the scowling sage before sliding up close to Zuko. "Behave yourself tonight." She whispers against his lips before pressing a kiss to them.

The men fall silent as Katara and Toph depart. Katara often makes it a point to avoid the disappoving sages.

Botan casts pointed glances at Sokka and Aang who remain.

"Anything you have to say to me you can say to them." Zuko growls. He's had his fill of politics and religion for the day.

Botan sets his jaw and squares his shoulders. "While I understand your determination to marry beneath you…"

"Hey!" Sokka protests. "That's my sister!" He takes a menacing step forward but Zuko stops him with a hand on his chest.

The sage ignores the action. "It does not give you reason to strip Princess Azula of her position in the line of Royal Succession."

Anger at the man's insult to his fiancée fades as confusion takes hold. "What?"

A look of confusion passes on the sage's face as well. "The new Law of Succession." He holds up the scroll Zuko signed in Azula's office earlier. Zuko steps forward taking the document and swiftly opening it. As he scans the text, Botan continues. "Princess Azula no longer has any claim to the Dragon Throne. You have stripped her of her hereditary rights. Forgive me, my Lord, but if your marriage to Lady Katara does not provide an heir then the Crown reverts to Prince Iroh and we all know how he feels about it."

A sinking sensation fills Zuko's chest as he reads the carefully crafted lines of prose.

"Zuko?" Aang asks from over his shoulder.

He can only shake his head as he rereads the words. "Azula has written herself out of the line of succession."

Ooo

The walk back to the palace is tense.

"I don't understand." Sokka reasons. "You just signed whatever she put in front of you?"

Zuko isn't in the mood to explain. "She's my Right Hand. She handles things I don't have time to deal with."

"Like writing the laws that affect the future of your nation?"

"Exactly." Zuko pins him with a stare. "I trust my sister."

"Well aren't you lucky she wrote herself out instead of writing herself in." The sarcasm in Sokka's voice is not lost. "She could have had you deposed and arrested then have had her coronation on your smoking corpse."

Zuko stops and turns to face his future in law. "She's my sister."

Sokka doesn't back down. "She's Azula."

Ever the peacemaker, Aang intervenes. "Zuko, did she discuss any of it with you?"

The Air Bender's logic deflates his ire. "The sages wanted me to take a second wife and disinherit any children I have with Katara." His words take on a bitter tone at the memory of the sages' demands. "Azula said this would put a stop to that." He grasps for words. "I trusted her."

The idea that Azula would remove herself from the line without a word hits hard.

Aang picks up on his distress. "If she had told you, then you would have stopped her."

The lost look on the Fire Lord's face morphs into a scowl. "I still can." The power of an absolute monarch is near limitless.

With another quick turn, he is through the doors of the palace situated near Azula's office and into a sea of guards. His eyes narrow at the arm barring his entry.

The young sentry quickly recoils. "Fire Lord Zuko! Forgive me!"

Zuko draws himself to his full height, staring down at the hapless man. "What is the meaning of this?"

The soldier hesitates, unwilling to be the bearer of bad news. "Th…There's been an attack..."He stutters. "on Princess Azula."


	27. Chapter 27

Azula's blood is on Katara's hands. Crimson stains the mocha skin. The sight takes Zuko back to that horrific night months before when he was confronted with the unsettling reality of his sister's mortality. Azula has always burned brighter than Zuko. The thought that her flame could be extinguished chilled Zuko to the bone.

Unlike then, Azula's blood isn't soaking the floor of his office leaving stains that won't ever come out. The specks of blood are flecked across the sleeves of the blue silk gown and the Water Bender's fingertips as she attempts to hold a cloth over the wound.

Katara's pinched look of concern is tinged with an all too familiar glare of frustration. "Stop moving!"

The splatters of blood on Katara's dress are nothing compared to the river flowing from the porcelain white of Azula's face as she bats away the questing hands of her target.

"Work faster! Or are you not the greatest healer in the world!" Azula's tone is hostile and mocking but he can see the fury boiling underneath.

"We have to stop the bleeding." Katara demands.

The two women lock stares, daring the other to back down. Zuko has grown accustomed to the power struggle between the two most prominent women in his life and cuts through the tension.

"What happened?"

The interruption breaks the stalemate and blue and gold eyes peruse the three men standing in the room.

Azula rolls her eyes. "I'm saved. The cavalry has arrived."

Katara's lips quirk upward at the jab. She has come to appreciate her future sister in law's dry sense of humor. Neither Zuko nor Aang see the humor in the three jagged cuts marring Azula's cheek.

"Who did this?" Zuko snarls in a low deadly tone.

Azula only replies with an arched eyebrow managing to look defiant and threatening even with blood streaming down her face.

"Lien." Katara answers with a pointed look that reveals her feelings on the matter of the too attentive woman.

Zuko turns a glare over his shoulder at the Air Bender he is certain is at the heart of the problem. Said Air Bender ignores him but he sees the sudden flash of concern on his face.

Azula sees it as well and scowls. "Don't worry. Your precious little acolyte is alive and well."

"She's in her room. Minister Cai is there." Katara supplies, cutting off anything else Azula would have to say.

"Why would she attack you?" Aang asks warily.

Zuko gapes in surprise. "Why do you think!"

Azula's eyes narrow. "Apparently she doesn't like omelets."

Katara snickers at the sarcasm while the rest of them only stare in confusion. Zuko pinches the bridge of his nose. The remark is a sign that Azula won't volunteer any more information about what happened. Not now at least. He knows he has to wait her out. Instead he focuses on the man at the center of the issue.

Aang is quiet and pensive. "I should check on Lien." Zuko's scowl deepens. "I will take care of it." Aang adds. The lingering look he gives Azula tells Zuko that the sight of Azula's blood unsettles the Avatar as well and guilt surges through him again at the secret he swore to keep.

Sokka follows Aang curious about the situation as well, leaving Zuko and the two women alone in Azula's office.

"We should tell him." Zuko blurts to the suddenly quiet room.

Azula eyes smolder in anger. "You will do no such thing."

Katara dutifully ignores the argument and presses the cloth to the wounds on Azula's face.

"There is nothing to be gained by keeping it quiet." Zuko argues.

"There is nothing to be gained by telling him either." She hisses back.

It's an old argument between the two of them.

"I don't like keeping it from him. He's my friend." Zuko says quietly.

"Only death will absolve you of your promise, Fire Lord." Azula warns in the same low tone she uses in the dungeon. "You will not dishonor your crown by breaking it."

"You almost did die!" He snaps at her. The stress of her near death, long illness, and now this is taking a toll on his peace of mind. "He should know just how close he came to losing you!"

With a huff, Azula shoves Katara off and closes the distance to Zuko. "He didn't want me, Zuko. He didn't want a murderer. He wants someone soft and sweet and not bathed in the blood of her brother's enemies."

Zuko glares down at her. "I never asked you to do that."

Azula gives a small laugh. "What did you think it meant? Finding those that wanted to assassinate you? Did you think you could just ask them to stop and they would? The only things those people understand is strength and power. What greater power than taking a life?"

Zuko unwillingly takes a step back, eyes darting to Katara standing horrified behind Azula. If the Water Bender had ever doubted what dark deal Zuko had made with Azula then those doubts were now erased.

Azula picks up on Zuko's line of thought. "This is the price of a crown, Zuko. This is the price of a strong nation. You will always have enemies. There will always be blood. We must just make sure we spill more of theirs than they spill of ours."

Inside Zuko's hammering chest, he latches onto the idea that is Azula. He needed a weapon against his enemies. He has to keep his country strong. Azula is the answer. Azula was Ozai's answer, Ozai's creation.

Azula steps closer, warm hands gripping his arms whispering. "You aren't Ozai." She has an uncanny way of being able to read his darker thoughts. "Don't ever think that." She grasps his face holding it in her strong hands, pressing her forehead to his. "You aren't him."

"He would have done this. He would have used you against his enemies." Zuko murmurs letting his eyes fall shut."He did."

"You will find you shall do many of the same things that Ozai did. Some of it you can't escape but the difference is, Zuko, is that you regret having to do them. Ozai never did."

With those words, Zuko knows there is so much Azula isn't saying about the evil of his Father's ways. Part of him is thankful that she shields him from such darkness but the other part of him aches that she bears it alone. She wraps her arms around him hugging him close and he sinks into the rare show of affection. He sees Katara's surprise at the gesture.

Azula's lips brush against his ear. "If you tell Aang, it would destroy him. How much would you have the Fire Nation take from him?" Zuko tightens his arms around Azula's waist as she whispers to him. "If you truly are his friend, then you will say nothing." When she pulls back he sees the flecks of fire swirling in her eyes. In this moment this is not his sister. This is not Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation, his Right Hand. This is Azula who is in love with Aang. Azula who wants to protect Aang. Azula who is doing what she feels is right for Aang.

Zuko is at a loss to know if it is right or wrong, but loyalty works both ways and he drops his head in defeat.

Oooo

The soldiers standing guard cast wary glances at the Avatar's approach as if he will snap into a rage and take the palace down. Sometimes Aang grows tired of the fear people show him.

"You mind letting us in?" Sokka demands brusquely, saving him from having to ask himself.

Without a word the door is unlocked.

Inside, the atmosphere is completely different from the bustling hallway full of courtiers and servants and the joviality of guests from around the world as they explore the elusive Fire Nation Palace being readied for the Royal Wedding. Sobbing can be heard and murmuring voices offering comfort. Aang can see Lien on the couch, head in her hands shoulders shaking, muttering garbled words. Around her various acolytes dote on her seeking to ease her pain. Watching over it all with a disapproving look, Minister Cai stands with her arms crossed.

She takes notice of the new visitors first. "Aang, thank goodness you're here." The relief is evident in her face as she approaches him. "Have you spoken with Fire Lord Zuko?"

"Ooh, Aang!" Lien wails as she scrambles off the couch. "It was horrible! That woman…"

"Stop." Aang cuts her off. He feels the unpleasant surge of anger in his blood. "What reason did you have for attacking Azula?"

Lien blinks in shock at the sharp tone of his voice. "The things she said to me! You weren't there…"

"And you shouldn't have been either. You have no reason to speak to Azula." Aang states.

For a moment the look of hurt flashes in her eyes but anger quickly replaces it. "I have every reason. The way she treated you for one! She used you and cast you aside."

"That is none of your business." Aang feels the anger roiling under the surface. "My relationship with Azula is no one's concern but mine."

"Oh please!" Lien exclaims, "The world looks to you for leadership but you share your bed with that vile woman! Do you even know what she did during the war? At Ba Sing Se?"

"I know more about what Azula did at Ba Sing Se than anyone." He replies in a low voice. "And I forgave her for it."

Anger flushes her face red as tears stream down her face. "I'm not you. I can't forgive her for killing my sisters or my mother. I can't forgive the Fire Nation for taking away my father and brothers. I lost everything! I know you lost your whole nation but you didn't have to dig out their bodies from the rubble the Fire Nation left behind. You didn't have to bury them! I did!" The room rings with her words but no one speaks. Lien draws in another breath harshly wiping at the wetness on her cheeks. "And the worst part is that even after all of that and everything she has done, you still go to her. I know where you were last night. You were with her. I just want to know why?"

The room falls silent as the occupants all stare waiting for the answer. Behind him he can feel the ground tremble as Sokka shifts uncomfortably. Lien's heart is hammering wildly in her chest as she is tensed in anticipation while Cai merely frowns in thought. If Aang reaches out beyond the room through the walls of the palace he can sense the one quiet, strong steady beat of the only heart that really matters.

The answer is simple enough.

Oooo

"You lied to me." His voice is quiet though filled with accusation.

"I didn't lie, Zuzu." Azula muses in response.

"You cut yourself out of the line of succession. You tricked me into signing that law."

Azula scoffs from her high backed chair in his study. "Please." She takes a long drink of wine. "I told you I would take care of your problem with the Fire Sages and I did. They won't be bothering you anymore about what goes on in the royal bedroom."

"You really think that will solve it?" Zuko accuses from his place opposite of her. "They are only going to be pestering me more for an heir and a Fire Bender at that!"

"Then I suggest you get to work, or did you forget how it's done and had to come to little sister for some tips?" She asks with a lazy drawl, eyes fluttering closed, lips curled up.

"Agni, forbid. That's the last image I want in my head. I may take an oath of celibacy."

Azula snorts in laughter. "That would solve nothing then."

Zuko smiles back before turning serious again. "I'm going to repeal that part of the law. Uncle can't be the only heir."

"In less than a year it could not be an issue anymore, Zuzu. Let's not be hasty about rewriting more laws."

Zuko clenches his jaw. "You aren't rewriting anything. I can take care of it."

She scoffs. "You write law? That would be worth seeing."

"You won't trick me like that again. Why would you do that?" Zuko isn't as mad as he is just confused.

Azula turns serious. "You know why."

"No, I really don't. Why wouldn't you want to be Fire Lord? It's what you always wanted." It's what she was raised for; what she fought for. Azula sacrificed her sanity for the throne.

For several heartbeats, Azula is silent before speaking. "Because Zuko, I just can't." The words are low, breathy and filled with sadness.

Now Zuko is really confused. "I don't get it."

Azula's eyes are deep and intense. "I would only be Fire Lord if you died." She speaks the words in a hushed tone as if afraid to give voice to them.

Azula's reasoning is lost on Zuko. "Yeah, and?"

She purses her lips and he can see the genuine desire to not say anything more. "And, without you, there would be no one to stop me."

"Stop you? Stop you from what?"

Her words become more rushed. "From any of it. From being the monster that I am. You wouldn't be here to stop me, Zuko."

"That's crazy. You wouldn't do that." The words feel empty in his mouth.

Azula's eyes burn bright in the shadows of the room. "Don't do that. You know I would. I can't have that much power. I need to be stopped if I go too far. If you are gone then there is no one and I would destroy the world."

It's one of the very real fears she has spoken to him about in many of their late night chats when too much wine caused her to drop her defenses.

"Aang would stop you." The Avatar would never let the world fall out of balance again.

Azula laughs. "Please. He's in love with me." Zuko's eyes widen at the blatant statement. Azula rarely discusses feelings with him. "He would have to kill me to stop me. Do you really think he could do that?"

"He might surprise you." Something tells Zuko that Aang won't let the world slip out of balance again.

"I wouldn't listen." She surmises.

Zuko ponders what a true fight between Azula and Aang would be like. His own battle with her on the day of Sozin's comet had been dramatic, and deadly, enough. The world may very well burn if the two most talented benders he had ever known were to go head to head in a fight for power.

"And you would listen to me?"

Azula sighs. "I would need you to stop me, Zuko. You know what sort of monster I can become. Without you, I would become terrible. I can't have that much power if you are gone. If you die, I can't imagine what I would do."

This is Azula admitting her true feelings. Beyond the sarcasm and the threats, beyond the manipulation and the cunning, lies a very true familial affection.

Zuko is quiet as he contemplates this. The Royal Family is dwindling in number. There are many noble houses with ties to the throne but none that are clear. If Zuko were to die without a strong heir then the nation could be torn apart from the inside. Not even Aang could stop it. A dynasty that has lasted over a thousand years would come to a bloody end.

Azula's claim to the throne is as strong as his own and he knows that few would want to wage a war against the Princess. But Azula is also right. With the unlimited power of the Fire Nation at her fingertips Azula would be unstoppable and if she gave into her darker impulses then she would be a sword that would shred the world and it would be as if peace never was.

"Power corrupts, Zuko. Never forget that."

Oooo

Azula resists fidgeting. A princess does not fidget, no matter how tight the bodice of her dress is and how it is cutting into her waist like a knife. Instead she focuses on maintaining the air of superiority in a room full of merchants all clamoring for a say.

"Princess, we depend on trade with the Earth Kingdom. Without it, I will be forced to close my factories! Unemployment will soar!"

The others join in a chorus of agreement, echoing the same sentiment. The threat of Zuko's embargo has terrified the merchant class and they are bristling at the constraints.

"I understand your concerns but in the event of civil war in the Earth Kingdom, Fire Lord Zuko will close the trade routes." She patiently repeats.

"It's not as if we are selling them weapons." An older woman argues.

"Masumi," Azula tersely address her. "Don't think for a moment that I do not know of your black market dealings. You would sell weapons as you have already been doing. You hide them in your hulls and falsely list them on your manifests. Do you think me a fool?"

The woman sits up straighter, mouth falling open. "Your Highness, I would never…"

"I have turned a blind eye to most of your underhanded dealings. This is the price of business. However, Zuko is not as forgiving as I am. You will find the Fire Lord is serious about this. We will not help the Earth Kingdom tear itself apart."

A younger man by the name of Sho interjects. "Princess, my business relies on the metals we import from the Earth Kingdom. Surely the Fire Lord would permit that? Those metals can only be found in the mines of Gasun. Without them, the Fire Nation will not have necessary materials."

Azula presses her lips tightly together. "Nothing in, nothing out."

The room erupts again in a cacophony of disbelief.

"This will bankrupt us!"

Azula rubs at the start of a headache. Meeting with the merchant guild had seemed like a good idea at the time. It was a chance to allay some of the fears they have about the tensions in the Earth Kingdom. Azula sees now it is a waste of time.

"Zuko is overstepping his power!" If the guild had a leader then Satoshi would be it. "The Fire Lord has no say over my business affairs!"

Azula eyes the man's straining neck muscles as he roars his defiance. The hand that slams on the table in anger is large and calloused. This is a man who has worked hard for what he has and is determined to keep it at all costs.

The roar of agreement and support for Satoshi is nearly deafening and it bolsters the man's arrogance. He leans in closer. "Tell your Fire Lord that we will sell to the highest bidder. If he wants to stop trade with the Earth Kingdom, then he better pay up."

There are laughs and claps of support from the others. Azula remains still and holds Satoshi in her stare. She ignores the jibes and comments the merchants make to one another. Soon though they fall silent and take notice of the viper in their midst. Without preamble she stands and gives a small smile.

"I will take your concerns to Fire Lord Zuko. I do appreciate you taking this time to meet with me on this matter. It has been…illuminating."

Satoshi's face falls for a moment. Beside him Mazumi looks pinched and confused.

Azula does not speak until she is ensconced inside the palanquin. "I want someone on the inside. Close to Satoshi."

Ty Lee frowns from her seat opposite Azula. "How close?"

Azula looks out the curtains to the passing lights of the city. "Close enough to leave no trace to Zuko. We can't afford a revolt from the merchants."

Ty Lee only nods. "It will take time."

Azula's jaw clenches in the shadows of the palanquin. "Time is not a luxury we can afford. War is imminent. Any day Bumi will pass and Boquin will make his move."

Ty Lee nods. "Yes, Azula."

Azula doesn't bother acknowledging. Her sharp eyes dart to the streets outside. They are in a less than favorable part of Caldera. Taverns and brothels dot the roads.

"Stop here." Azula orders much to Ty Lee's confusion.

She gathers her skirts and steps out of the curtains onto the dirty streets below.

"Azula?" Ty Lee questions. "What are you doing?"

"Go on back to the palace. I have something to take care of." Azula pulls up the hood of her cloak.

Panic begins to overtake Ty Lee. "On your own?" Zuko's orders had been clear: stay close to Azula and protect her.

Azula's face softens. "Sometimes Zuko needs someone to look after him as well. Return to the palace. When Mai surfaces from whatever Hell that Earth Bender dragged them through out then you can catch her up."

Ty Lee's lips turn down. "You're going to look for Zuko? But they went to a brothel!" The last word comes out in a hiss as if the very word itself were distasteful to the aristocrat's tongue.

"It's a house of entertainment." Azula corrects. "The finest in all of Caldera."

Ty Lee scrunches her face in disgust. "Azula!"

Azula cups Ty Lee's face. "It will be fine. I must make sure that my dear brother is not making a fool of himself on his last night as a free man."

"You shouldn't go on your own." Ty Lee nearly whines.

"Please," Azula scoffs." If I am not safe in a house with the Fire Lord, Dragon of the West, and the whole of the Southern Water Tribe, then I am doomed anyway."

Ty Lee narrows her eyes. "Let's not forget Aang."

Azula smiles. "See! I couldn't be in better hands. Now go home. Tomorrow we have a royal wedding and I need someone with a good night's rest to keep things on schedule. Agni knows, our bride and groom will be in fine form after this debacle."

She can't argue. Zuko may be Fire Lord but Azula is the one that has always had Ty Lee's true loyalty. Ty Lee gives her one last look of concern before ordering the palanquin to go. Over her shoulder she watches Azula melt into the seediest part of the city.


	28. Chapter 28

Agni blessed Takara with the gift of song and melody. Even as a young child, she was able to charm others with her sweet, strong voice and gain many admirers. However, the blessed do not always lead a charmed life. A young mother's death and a soldier father's loss in the frigid seas of the North left Takara with young siblings to care for and all offers of a decent marriage dried up as no one, even for the sake of a pretty face and charming voice, wanted to take on a horde of hungry orphans. Never one to let bad fortune stop her though, Takara used her talents and now as she stands in front of an enraptured audience, she loses herself in the words of the song. As the music falls and the final note leaves her tongue the crowd erupts in cheer and applause. To Takara they are as delightful as the extra coin that will pad her purse that night.

The Jasmine House is filled to the brim tonight and as she takes her final bows she notes the wave of blue that has flooded the normally red sea of the audience that night. The knowledge that of all the houses in Caldera that hers was chosen as the locale for the Fire Lord's pre wedding celebration draws a giggle from her as she exits the warmth of the stage and melts into the chaos of the backstage. Gracefully weaving through the dancers that are to follow her act, she takes a cool glass of water from her assistant.

"You have a visitor." Rini states in her typical no nonsense tone. "In your dressing room."

Takara rolls her eyes. "If it's the General again, then you can kindly tell him I am not available tonight." She adds with a smile. "I have important guests to entertain." Thoughts of the Fire Lord, Avatar, and the Tribe of the Blue Wolf make her feel almost giddy.

Rini shares neither the smile nor the sentiment. "It's not the Admiral and it would be in your best interest to not keep her waiting."

The mention of "her" is a wave of ice melting the smile on the singer's face. "I see."

The mousy assistant gives a brisk nod acknowledging the end of the conversation and steps around her employer to rush the next act onto stage.

For a moment Takara feels lost as the bustle of the show going on washes around her buffeting her with the waves but she didn't climb to the top of her profession by backing down. Drawing herself up to her full height, she turns the handle of her dressing room and enters.

"Princess, how nice of you to visit." Takara offers pleasantly.

Azula has taken station at the window watching the hustle and bustle of the city far below and as expected, does not turn to face her. "Lovely performance tonight."

Takara doesn't bother replying. The set of Azula's shoulders tells her all she needs to know about the nature of this meeting and gratuities are useless with the woman anyway. "I would appreciate if you kept this short. I have guests to attend to."

"Of course." Azula hums in amusement as she finally turns from the window. Takara sits at her vanity and removes the heavy headdress and leans forward pretending to check the state of her makeup all the while watching the royal reflection in her mirror. "Satoshi?"

Takara drops the pretense of makeup and focuses on the mirror-image princess. "Made a fortune during the war selling weapons to the military. Has some of the largest factories in the city." Azula only arches an eyebrow in response. Takara sighs, knowing she wouldn't be satisfied with information she already knows. "Rumor has it that he is in the market for a wife of noble birth."

"He wants legitimacy."

"So it would seem."

Azula takes this into consideration. "And does he have a target?"

Takara hesitates. She has never felt good about her relationship with Azula, either now or before when Ozai was in power, but she can't deny the woman has been instrumental to the rise in her station. "Yoshida."

The mirror Azula steps up behind the singer. The smirk on blood-red lips is too familiar and twists at the knot in Takara's stomach. It reminds the singer that this one woman can take it all away.

"I told Father you would be worth the investment." Ever since Takara caught the eye of the Princess as a young singer, the Imperials have moved Takara about like a chess piece. "I am pleased that our arrangement has been so…beneficial to both of us."

The hand that settles on the woman's shoulder is warm but sends a chill through Takara. She pushes away the tingle of fear and takes the rarely offered opening. "It could be more beneficial." Azula arches an eyebrow in query as Takara's own hand covers hers where it lies still on her shoulder. "The Blue Wolf is here."

"Indeed, he is." Azula replies.

Takara flashes her own smirk. "Tell me about him."

Oooo

Hakoda's life has never been easy. Being born in the midst of a century long war, he was well aware of the threat the Fire Nation posed. Over the years he watched as his tribe was decimated by repeated Fire Nation attacks, even losing his own wife in one. Afterwards he and the remaining warriors left in order to strike a sort of reprise of their own. That decision cost him his children's childhood; when he returned they were nearly adults in their own right and doing far more for the war effort than he ever could. Never once did he ever think that peace would be in his own time or that he would be on such peaceful terms with the Fire Nation that he would be sharing a table with the Fire Lord or letting his daughter marry the man the next day.

"Wine." Sokka mutters interrupting Hakoda's thoughts. "Women." He adds. "Song. And here we sit playing cards….again."

The answering scowl from the Fire Lord seated to his left has Hakoda mentally comparing Zuko to Ozai.

"I was with you the night before your wedding." Zuko's too yellow eyes narrow. "We all were. You ate your weight in seal jerky, washed it down with a jug of whatever Bato brewed and then passed out nearly in the fire."

Sokka flashes him a sour look. "I mean, we should be tearing the town up, doing something wild that we won't be able to do again because of the wives."

"We had to take turns to make sure you were still breathing and made it to the ceremony in time." Zuko continues undeterred. "Aang and I had to bathe and dress you."

Hakoda watches as his son's face morphs into outrage. "It was you two?"

Across the table, the Avatar laughs. "Who else?"

Sokka flushes red, mumbling. "I thought maybe it was that cute serving girl."

Zuko leans forward, eyes bright and serious. "First, why would she and second why would we let her?"

The Chief stifles a laugh at the caught look on his son's face.

"Last night as a free man!" Sokka claims.

The Fire Lord's scowl speaks volumes. "You do recall that tomorrow I marry your sister?"

Sokka's eyes narrow in response at the implication. "I mean you should loosen the top knot and have a good time."

'With a serving girl?"

"Really, Zuzu, a peasant wasn't enough? Now you are stooping to the staff?" A teasing lilting tone chimes in.

Without missing a beat, Zuko snaps to the figure gliding up behind him. "Don't call me that."

Red nails come to rest on the shoulders that already bear so much weight, as a match set of glowing yellow eyes appears beside Zuko's own. "It's a term of affection, brother. Perhaps your friend is correct and you should loosen up." Azula is no stranger to Hakoda, at least in name; every member of the royal family was considered dangerous and the princess more than most.

One hand ruffles through the hair deftly pulling the top knot loose. Zuko bats her hand away and smoothes out the long strands. Hakoda shifts uncomfortably at the distinct similarities between father and son.

"Why are you here?" The tone is both imperious and demanding. It's the voice of a king.

Azula easily slides away from the scowl. Soft clicks sound as she circles the table, sharp eyes taking in every detail. "Must there always be an agenda? It's the night before my brother's wedding. Can't I enjoy some family time?"

"At a bachelor party?" There are so many layers to the Fire Lord's challenge. "You are supposed to be with Katara…at the palace."

The object of his ire stops next to Hakoda. "I had nothing to contribute to those festivities."

Zuko is skeptical. "Where's Mai?"

"Most likely still whispering in Katara's ear." Azula's words cause Sokka to chuckle at the thunderous look on Zuko's face of the implication of his current love with his former. "There was a great deal of giggling involved. I can only imagine what they might have in common." Azula purrs as she takes the offered drink from a nearby servant.

A flash of heat fills the space between Zuko and Hakoda as the younger man leans forward, staring his sibling down. "We agreed."

"You agreed." She corrects sternly. "I'm your sister, not your responsibility."

"You are both."

Azula ghosts him a smile. "Unfortunate truths, brother dear, but I had my own festivities planned for tonight."

Zuko's demeanor shifts as his leans back in his seat. "I can only imagine."

"No, you can't; that's why you have me."

"Aren't I just lucky."

"Luckier than most." Azula agrees as she slides seamlessly into a vacant seat quietly deposited by another servant."There were matters in need of my attention."

Zuko's ire takes on a hint of curiosity. Hakoda's own blue eyes flit back and forth between the silent conversation the siblings hold with their eyes. Whatever the young Fire Lord seems to be searching for he finds and his hand of cards is quickly discarded on the pile of coins.

"Hey, what? You're folding?" Sokka protests.

Zuko ignores him and stands. Without preamble he crosses the room and opens the door. He eyes his sister expectantly.

The princess exhales. "Of course." She stands and gives a wan smile. "If you gentleman will excuse me." The soft clicks of her heels echo until the door shuts.

Sokka lets out a low whistle. "To be a spider-fly on that wall!"

"Is it always like that with them?" Hakoda ventures.

Sokka and Aang exchange glances.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sokka shrugs. "They aren't exactly the hug it out kind of family."

Hakoda mulls it over. "And you think Katara will be…happy?" She may be in love with the Fire Lord but she may be blind to what it means to truly be involved with such a complicated family.

"I've never seen her happier." Aang answers.

Hakoda considers the Avatar's words as he holds the man's gaze. This was the one he had always expected his daughter to marry. They had seemingly been head over heels for each other for years though suddenly everything faded away.

"Didn't Azula try to kill Katara and Zuko?"

Sokka snorts. "Or in Aang's case actually kill him."

The Avatar's answering laugh surprises Hakoda. "Must be a sign of affection."

"You got some sort of death wish kink." Sokka shoots back. "I mean, seriously, I always figured she would be wild but not sure I would want to risk my neck or other body parts to find out."

Aang just smiles. "Azula can be intense."

Sokka's blue eyes pique with curiosity but before he can push his friend farther a soft voice interrupts. "Gentleman," Hakoda's attention is drawn to the delicate featured woman offering a shy smile. "My name is Takara. I own the Jasmine House. I appreciate you choosing my establishment for your celebration."

Hakoda feels compelled to stand and extend a hand to the newcomer. "I am Hakoda and it has been a delight."

Takara smiles back. "Then perhaps you would allow me to buy you a drink?"

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Hakoda asks.

Sokka groans. "Nice one, Dad."

Oooooo

On the other side of the door, Zuko explodes. "Could this not have waited until later?"

"Evidently not." Azula answers sourly as she eyes the questionable couch and even more questionable bed." Scrunching her face in disgust, she turns to face him. "Would you prefer I have interrupted your vows to tell you just what underhanded nonsense is happening?"

"Of course not." Zuko growls. "But you have no business being here of all places!"

"And yet, here we both are, in a room I am quite sure that is not meant for a brother and sister to occupy at the same time." Azula matches his tone. Her voice softens. "Satoshi will be a thorn in your side."

"One of many." Zuko snaps.

"I may have a way to defuse the situation." Azula continues undeterred.

"I would expect nothing less."

Azula narrows her eyes. "Have I ever told you just how much you remind me of father when you do that?"

"And have I told you how much you resemble mother as you have aged?" The answering hiss draws a smile to his face."You are going back to the palace right now, even if I have to drag you myself."

"You wouldn't dare insult your in-laws by leaving early. I can find my way back perfectly fine."

"This is not a discussion." He punctuates his pronouncement by opening the door. Both stop short at the Avatar framed in the doorway.

"I'm returning to the palace. Sokka's taken what little money I had and Hakoda," he casts an eye over his shoulder at the sight of the Chief and a young woman sitting close in talk. "Has made a friend." Azula smirks at the sight of Takara chasing the elusive Blue Wolf. "I can take Azula back to the palace."

Zuko opens his mouth to protest but Azula pushes past him. "Sounds like a win-win. Doesn't it Zuzu?" She doesn't wait for a reply as she slips out the door leading to the rest of the building.

Both men watch her disappear before Zuko turns to his friend. "This is a bad idea."

Aang smiles and slaps him on the shoulder. "I'm just doing you a favor."

Zuko snaps at the Avatar's retreating back. "Make sure that's all you do."

Sokka laughs. "Oh, man, you should see your face!"

Oooooo

Aang catches up to her outside.

"I suppose I owe you a thank you for rescuing me from my overprotective brother. Zuko's been suffocating lately."

"I expect that I am partly to blame."Azula hums in agreement. "About Lien…"

Azula cuts him off. "She paid you attention, Aang. I know how these sorts of people can be. I wasn't exactly giving you much." She slows in her steps and turns to face him. "I can't give you much…so of course you would look elsewhere."

"It wasn't like that." Aang quietly defends himself.

"Where were you last night?" Azula turns and confronts him.

His face wrinkles in confusion. "What do you mean?

"Zuko thinks you were with her. She thinks you were with me. You weren't in your room last night. Should I expect another jealous girlfriend trying to make me look like Zuko?"

Aang lets out a tense breath of air. "I was meditating…on the roof."

"The roof?" Azula parrots.

"Yes, the roof of the palace."

His answer takes her off guard. "Oh." Not having anything more to say she resumes walking.

Aang catches up to her. "I needed to think about things."

"What exactly is there to think about?"

"Don't do that."

"And what pray tell am I doing?'

"What you always do: deflecting. I was thinking about us."

Azula makes a derisive sound. "What us? There is no us." No sooner are the words out of her mouth, than she finds herself being turned by a strong grip on her arm.

The Air Bender is patient but sometimes patience doesn't work with the Princess "of course there is an us. Otherwise you wouldn't have asked me to stay last night." His voice drops an octave lower as his other hand wraps around her waist holding him to her.

Azula strives to remain detached despite the coil of arousal she feels as he begins to slowly walk her backwards. "It was just about the sex. You are quite talented. Why not take advantage of that?" The sudden feel of a wall at her back draws a small gasp.

"We were quite talented. It takes two, Azula." His other hand gently cups her face as he deepens the kiss while her hands slip inside his red tunic.

As his lips make their way down her throat, Azula struggles to hold on to the thin tendril of their conversation. "Did you find…." Azula lets out a squeak as he dips a hand under her skirt. "Enlightenment?"

"Hmm." Aang hums noncommittally as his fingers begin to stroke her thigh.

Azula is quickly losing control of the situation. "Aang?" she prompts as her nails dig into his shoulders.

"We should practice the art of mindfulness, live in the here and now." Aang punctuates his words with kisses to her lips and neck as his hands grasp her thighs and lift her up against him. "Put everything else out of our minds."

"That sounds good." Azula mumbles through the haze of lust fogging her thoughts.

No thoughts of issue or future of the Air Benders. No worry about political affiliations or what others think. Just here and now and right now Azula wants to be closer than what they are. She begins to push at his clothes tearing open the front of his shirt. Her fingers graze the ties of his pants while he busies himself pushing her skirts out of the way. Her thighs settle around his hips and she can feel how hard he is for her.

"Alright, that's enough!" A booming voice interrupts.

Aang stills against her, throwing a glare at the three Fire Nation guards who look unimpressed as they eye the couple. Azula feels the slight tremor signifying Aang's anger. With a deep calming breath he lets her down and Azula sets to rearranging her disheveled clothing. Aang ever the gentlemen steps so as to block her from view.

"What seems to be the problem?" For all purposes he sounds calm but Azula knows him well enough to see the fury lying underneath.

"Like you don't know?" The guard in the middle snorts. "This is a public place. You can't be doing business in a public place, lady.

Azula starts at the familiar way he speaks to her. "Business?" She steps up beside Aang .

The man seems unimpressed. "Yeah, business. We have decency laws for a reason! We gotta take you in."

"You're arresting us? Do you know who I am?" Azula asks in that deadly tone.

The man's brown eyes flick over her. "Granted you make a decent Azula but I've seen better."

Her eyes widen at the implication. "Tell me that is not a thing." She says as an aside to Aang.

"It's totally a thing." Aang answers quietly.

"You mean women dress up as me in order to…boost business?" Azula whispers to him.

"Yes."

"Wait how do you know this? You haven't…"

"Of course not!" Aang denies before turning his attention back to the confused guards."This is just a slight misunderstanding." He holds his hand out in a placating manner.

"Enough of this!" The man growls and grabs the outstretched hand. The handcuffs in his other hand quickly snap around the Avatar's wrist.

Aang allows him that much but when the man tries to turn him in order to complete the act of cuffing, he drops his center of gravity with his earth bending and holds fast. The guard grunts in effort while the other two stare on. With a smirk, Aang holds the cuffed hand up and turns it over showing off the blue arrow. The man's face drops in realization as he looks from the newly revealed Avatar to the glowing golden eyes of Azula.

"As I was saying," Aang patiently says, "This is just a misunderstanding. I was escorting the princess back to the palace and we got distracted." He smiles. "We'll be on our way. I promise it won't happen again." The metal handcuff clicks open with a bit of Metal Bending and he slips it off his wrist and hands it back to the shocked man.

Taking Azula's hand in his, he nods to the stupefied guards as he leads her around the corner and out of sight.

Ooooo

There is a gentle breeze blowing on the balcony and Suki takes the opportunity to let the cool air wash over her. She overindulged at Katara's party and, after making sure her sister-in-law was safe and sound in her own rooms, Suki made her way back to her own to try to sober up. Unsurprisingly Sokka is still gone so she changes into a simple robe and sips from a glass of cool water. She leans onto the railing and lets her gaze fall over the palace grounds. Sleepiness is taking effect and her eyes drift shut.

The silence of the night is broken by the sound of laughter. The warrior in Suki snaps to action and she quickly finds the source of the sound. Far below, she sees the shadows move as two people come into view. No matter how much he tries to hide the bright blue arrows, Aang stands out in a crowd. Suki watches with interest as the other person, who can only be Azula wearing such a fancy dress, is nearly wrapped around him. Suki notes that Azula's hands are not entirely visible as they dip inside the Avatar's open shirt. Aang is eyeing the distance to Azula's balcony and trying to ignore the eager Princess.

Azula squeals as he lifts her bridal style in his arms and shifts his stance. With no small amount of bending, the couple is soon nearly flying through the air and with a slight bounce they land on the stone floor. The Princess must be in fine spirits because no sooner does her feet touchdown then she begins an assault on the Avatar's neck with her lips.

Suki knows it is wrong to watch such an intimate moment but the tearing of the red silk shirt the Avatar wears drives any concern out of her mind. Unconsciously she licks her lips as the muscles in his shoulders and upper back flex as he slips the tatters off. No sooner does the fabric hit the stonework as his hands are fisted in Azula's hair as his mouth closes over hers. Azula's hands slide down parallel to the blue arrow running down his back and past the large scar breaking its lines. Suki finds herself leaning forward as Azula's hands dip inside his pants and begin to pull the offending item off. She lets out a low whistle. The arrows really do go all the way down and she giggles at the answer she and the other Kyoshi warriors have been curious about. Aang must have quick fingers because soon Azula is shrugging out of her dress, letting it pile at her feet, before stepping over it and into his arms.

Suki's eyebrows shoot up in surprise as Aang easily picks up the Princess and wraps her legs around his waist in one smooth motion. Azula tosses her head back as her nails dig into his shoulders. The pace starts slow but ever impatient the Princess begins to squirm against him, lifting herself up before sliding back down. Suki swallows thickly, finding herself mesmerized by the unfolding show.

She is so caught up watching the two lovers that she doesn't hear the door to her balcony opening. Years of warrior training are the only thing keeping her from screaming as warm tan arms wrap around her waist and familiar lips kiss the back of her neck.

"I've missed you." Sokka purrs low in her ear as he tightens his hold on her. Suki lets out a gasp but just as quickly she reaches behind her running her nails through his hair pulling him closer. The feel of his lips on her neck add to the heat she already feels. "My, my, someone is worked up tonight!" Sokka chuckles against her throat. Suki hums in agreement and nudges his chin with her hand. She can tell from the way he stills that he sees it too. "Wow."

"Right?" She giggles as she slips a hand behind them both pulling him flush against her backside. "I didn't mean to watch."

Sokka makes a grunting sound but from the corner of her eye she sees her husband is just as transfixed as she is. The erection in her hand throbs in approval.

Aang and Azula don't notice the onlookers. With his hand braced behind her back, Aang straddles the chaise lounge with Azula still seated on his lap. Unwrapping her legs, Azula takes over, slowly moving up as she cups his face in a deep kiss before sliding back down his body. The moon is full tonight and it highlights the swell of her breasts when she tosses her head back as she rides her lover.

Sokka mutters something as he pushes Suki's robe out of the way and in one quick thrust enters her from behind. The power of his thrusts pushes her forward forcing her to brace her arms on the railing. She refuses to take her eyes off the couple though as Aang buries his face in Azula's impressive breasts. Whatever the Avatar is doing must be working because Azula lets out sounds Suki never thought she would hear leave those ruby lips. Sokka's thrusts become harder and more erratic stroking the climax building inside of her.

It must be working on Aang as well because he bucks up into Azula nearly throwing her off her rhythm. With another quick motion Azula is flipped over onto the chaise as Aang begins to pound into her. The sound of slapping skin fills the air between the two balconies.

Suki clenches trying to hold off cumming. The energy is building but she doesn't want it to be over yet. Azula lifts her head and her glowing golden eyes meet Suki's. The look tells her that Azula has known all along that she was watching them. The Princess smirks before a well placed thrust by Aang wipes the smile off her face and pushes her over the edge. The thrusting sound builds to a climax and Aang lets out a low moan of his own as he stills against her. Behind her Sokka, finds his as well and she feels him stiffen inside of her. It pushes her over her own edge. Sokka rests his head on her shoulder catching his breath and Suki lets out a small laugh.

"That was awesome." Sokka mutters against her back. "Just awesome."


	29. Chapter 29

Azula gazes dispassionately at the sight of the Fire Lord sprawled facedown haphazardly across the large bed in his chambers. His clothes litter the floor leaving a trail from the door to the bed. He lies still half dressed, snoring lightly. Azula kicks the bed again in a half hearted effort to wake him.

"Zuko."

Kick.

"Zuko, wake up."

Silence.

With a sigh, she picks up the pitcher of water someone, most likely Katara mother henning the Fire Lord within an inch of his life, left on the bedside table and pours its contents onto the sleeping man. He wakes with a roar, quickly sitting up onto his knees, flames already flaring at his fists. His wild eyes land on the only other person in the room and he blinks droplets away.

"Azula?"

"Yes, Dumdum."

"What the hell?"

Sighing, she sets the pitcher back on his nightstand. "Do you know what today is?"

Zuko shakes the excess drops of water off his face. "Of course, I do."

"And?" She prompts.

"It's the last morning I better find you in my bedroom." He sneers.

She gives him a tight smile. "If you think seeing you and that peasant wrapped up in one another will deter me from running this nation, then you are wrong." Zuko snorts as he relaxes and sits back on his heels. "Get dressed. Agni is waiting for your offering before he can bless your marriage."

"It's stupid." It reminds her of Zuko when he was a child pouting over one thing or another.

"It's tradition." Azula retorts with as much sympathy now as she had for him then. "Let the people see their king upholding the faith."

"As if me saying a few prayers and giving the temple a sizeable bag of coins is really going to mean anything." He rolls off the bed anyway and heads into the ensuite.

Satisfied that Zuko is obeying, Azula opens the doors to massive closet and pulls out the few odds and ends he will need for the trip. The sound of running water drowns out the irritated muttering of her brother. It draws a sad smile to her face. Today Zuko marries and while not much will really change, it is the sign of a new era. He will no longer belong to just her. He will have a wife and eventually children that will demand more and more of his time until Azula becomes nothing but a sidenote in her own brother's life. The thought has her drawing a shuddering breath. She is caught up in her thoughts so much that she doesn't hear him approach.

"Zula?" Zuko's voice is thick with sleep. "Everything okay?"

She refuses to let him see her cry so she keeps her back to him and gives a tight nod. Zuko knows her too well. Warm gentle hands grasp her shoulders turning her in his arms to hug her close.

"You are my sister. None of that changes." He murmurs into her ear, reading her mind.

Her own hands wrap around his back holding him to her.

"She will come first. She will always come first, Zuko. That's how it's supposed to be."

He nods against her but doesn't loosen his grip on her. "I have been here your whole life, Zula. What makes you think that will change just because I marry?"

Unbidden more tears spring from her eyes and she nods against him. "I'm happy for you, really I am."

Zuko pulls back, with a skeptical look. "When have you ever been happy?"

It breaks the tension and she slaps him on the shoulder. He lets her go with a laugh. Azula wipes the offending tears off her cheeks while Zuko busies himself wrapping the royal robe around him. She sinks down into one of the soft velvet chairs in the closet and watches as he goes about methodically changing his appearance from Zuko her brother to Zuko the Fire Lord.

Once the five flamed trident is in place, he turns to her expectantly.

"You look almost regal." She offers with a smirk.

Oooo

Watching Zuko make a fool of himself in front of the world is more than Azula can take. She turns her attention from the spectacle of her brother pledging his life and country to a peasant to the members of the ruling elite sitting in the audience.

Ba Sing Se and Omashu are noticeably absent. Despite this being a state event, Kuei refused to leave the safety of his walls to attend, no doubt Jevian whispering in his ear the whole time. Someone should really do something about the imbalance of power there. Prince Boquin of Omashu begged off as his father King Bumi has been abed sick. It is only a matter of time before the old king gives up the ghost and the Earth Kingdom will really have a reason to hole up behind their stone walls.

The Water Tribes beam with something akin to pride. Hakoda is stoic but Azula can see the glistening of tears in his bright blue eyes. Beside him Takara, the singer and apparently new found close acquaintance, dabs daintily at her face, presumably trying to preserve her makeup. Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe watches solemnly. No doubt he is counting the day he can align his own tribe with the Fire Nation Royal family by wedding his son to the Fire Lord's distant cousin when the girl comes of age.

The room is so heavy with plotting that it becomes stifling and Azula has to resist the urge to fidget at the too tight dress. Mai stands beside her unflinching at the kiss Zuko bestows to his new wife. Azula has watched her friend carefully for signs of lingering affection for the Fire Lord. It wouldn't do well for her plans if Mai were to still feel the level of devotion to him that led to certain treasonous actions best left in the past. Perhaps Mai is all hers now that Zuko is clearly off the table.

When the new couple is announced to the crowd, cheers and applause erupt but Ty Lee's dreamy sigh can't be missed. She has always been soft for romantic gestures and fairytales. No doubt it is something that her new husband, Admiral Tsuji, has taken full advantage of if the man has half a brain to romance his wife. Given the swelling of Ty Lee's stomach, he has.

Zuko leads his new Fire Lady out of the Great Hall, both beaming with smiles that has Azula's stomach twisted. A warm touch on her arm drags her attention away from the sickening display.

"Shall we?" Aang offers his arm.

Azula gives a small smile It would be improper for anyone else to exit the hall before the rest of the Royal Family and some small spiteful part of her is tempted to linger just to lord some sort of control over them. It would be childish though and there are many casks of wine just waiting at the reception. Azula relents and loops her arm in his before letting the Avatar lead the way.

Oooo

Zuko finds Aang on the balcony outside the Great Ballroom where a raucous crowd of revelers celebrate and nods to a set of doors farther down. Without a word, the Avatar follows along, neither speaking until they are inside a vacated hallway.

"I have a favour to ask." Zuko says quietly as they walk side by side.

"Anything." Aang answers honestly as the doors to the Fire Lord's office are opened by the guards flanking the room.

Zuko doesn't speak again until they are safely ensconced inside. "I know that the situation in the Earth Kingdom may require your attention, but can you make a point to stay here as much as possible while I'm away." Aang answers with raised eyebrows. Zuko adds "Iroh will be here but I'm not sure he can handle Azula."

"Are you worried about Azula?" Aang asks carefully.

"For her." Zuko corrects. "She's not handling my marriage well."

Aang nods understandingly. "Azula is…possessive." Azula's possessiveness over Zuko has a different flavor from her possessiveness over Aang but the effects are still the same. The two men fall silent staring out over the palace grounds. "Zuko, what don't I know?"

Zuko doesn't look at his friend. He doesn't want to acknowledge the elephant in the room but at the same time he can't ignore it, especially not here of all places.

"I swore on my crown, Aang; I won't betray my sister." He sighs."But I am going to tell you something that I probably shouldn't." Zuko steps away, circling behind his desk. He leans forward bracing his hands on the ancient wood. The Fire Lord has never looked more worn. "I brought Azula here because I was losing control of the Fire Nation. Between the assassination attempts and the resistance from the nobility, I couldn't effectively rule. It worked and they stopped trying to kill me." Zuko stands up, tall and imposing, and waves Aang closer. Kneeling down, Zuko peels back the large rug covering the floor behind his desk. Aang sucks in a breath at the stained red floor. "They targeted Azula instead."

Aang looks at him in alarm. "That's all hers? That's too much!"

Zuko nods grimly before letting go of the covering to hide the stain. He stands. "She would have died had Katara not been so close by."

Zuko steps away, reluctant to linger in the spot he nearly lost his sister. Aang is slower to follow as he tries to tame his emotions.

"Did you find her attackers?" Aang asks, confusion evident in his voice.

Zuko stops, turning slightly to face his friend. "The poison they used left no trace. Everything we tested came clean. The best we could figure is it was a type that remains inactive until another part is added then it becomes deadly."Aang looks back at the rug and the hidden bloodstain. Zuko adds, "It caused massive internal hemorrhaging. Multi-organ failure." Zuko pauses. "She shouldn't have lived."Aang sits down in one of the large chairs before the desk. "It was touch and go for weeks. I had to keep making excuses to everyone, Ty Lee included." Zuko sits in the other one.

"Why didn't she want me to know?" He asks. "I could have helped."

"Azula is stubborn. She would have cut Katara out of it too but she needed her. I'm not sure she would have even told me had I not been here." Zuko offers.

Aang remains quiet, taking the new information in. "Who do you think was responsible?"

Zuko sighs as he leans back, relaxing into the plush chair. "Anyone really. Azula isn't very loved but poison isn't the Fire Nation way." The Fire Lord's eyes take on a dark look. "If I had to bet then it would be Ba Sing Se."

"Jevian."

Zuko nods. "She can't take Azula on directly, definitely not in a fight and straight forward assassination attempts have failed. Poisoning is the safest shot." He considers the situation. "She could have got any of us I suppose and Azula and I shared enough dinners that it could have been easy." He shrugs.

Aang closes his eyes, drawing a deep breath trying to assuage the anger he feels. He's aware of his friend watching him closely, the subtle tension in his shoulders. "I'm not going to go all Avatar."

Zuko only regards him solemnly. "I would."

"Do I want to know what Azula did back?"

Zuko gives a small laugh. "She did nothing." The surprise shines clearly on Aang's face. "I know." He agrees.

Aang sits back in his own chair, feeling the tension wash over him. Silence falls over the two with only the distant sound of music in the background.

A thought occurs to him. "You said you won't betray her. You swore on your crown." Zuko hums in agreement as he stares Aang down. "That isn't what she wants to keep secret, is it?" There's something else."

The impassive face of royalty stares back at him."And here I thought you were just a pretty face." Zuko answers evenly. "You are my friend but she is my blood. I can't tell you anymore." He stands and straightens his robes. "As it is, she will have my head for telling you that much."

Aang stands as Zuko walks purposefully towards the door. Once there he turns to face him again. "Please do keep an eye on her. She's fragile right now."

"Of course, Zuko." Aang agrees.

Zuko turns in profile with his hand on the door, "And if it's not too much trouble could you please not screw my sister in public?" Aang starts at this and stammers a response. Zuko smiles. "We have decency laws for a reason and I really do not want to sit through another breakfast with Suki and Sokka as they recount your late night balcony activities."

The night has been overwhelming and all Aang can do is laugh and nod. "I promise I will try."

Zuko rolls his eyes.

Oooo

The Fire Lord's personal airship hovers ready and waiting to whisk the Fire Lord and his new wife to Ember Island. Azula resists the urge to glare as Katara warmly embraces her father. Hakoda is, no doubt, whispering fatherly platitudes into her ear, wishing her happiness. Zuko and Iroh stand heads bent close together. Uncle, of course, is bequeathing some last minute advice on marriage while Zuko endlessly worries about the state of affairs he is leaving her with. Azula is no fool; Iroh's purpose is to keep an eye on Azula. Zuko won't suffer more of her attempts to upset his idea of how the Fire Nation should be ruled. Removing herself from the line of succession only served to amp up the Fire Lord's fears. She wonders if he really expects Iroh to reign her in or just to keep the hapless nobles and merchants from being fried in his absence. The Avatar swoops into the fray and Azula can tell from the serious way Zuko addresses him that he has undoubtedly been enlisted in princess duty as well. It's a low move to use her own lusts against her but not without merit. She is more likely to be reigned in by a lover that can keep her challenged than an uncle that can only spout tea and wisdom. Zuko is learning.

When Zuko finally makes his way to her, she can see the burn in his golden eyes. His calloused hands grip her face as he leans his forehead against hers.

"Three weeks." He murmurs."Just keep it together for three weeks." Azula doesn't trust her voice and he takes her silence as agreement. "Do nothing until I get back."

So many plans are in motion. So many plots afoot. Three weeks is a long time in the world of politics. Zuko knows this so he must know that his order is one she won't be able to follow if pushed. Without the Fire Lord in residence, the push will come harder than they would expect. Enemies will seek to gain ground when they think the dragon is away.

"Enjoy yourself, brother." She whispers back. "I will try to leave the throne in one piece."

Zuko chuckles as he pulls her into an embrace. "I am sure you will."

He steps back, hands on her shoulders as he meets her eyes. Knowledge burns there. There is more than one dragon in residence and Azula hopes their enemies forget that fact. Zuko seems to know her thoughts and with a small frown he turns away from her and takes the arm of his bride. The two ascend the plank to the airship and disappear into the night sky.

Oooo

The morning following the Fire Lord's departure the heavy doors to Zuko's office fly open banging loudly against the walls The Avatar never breaks his stride, heavy angry steps that carry him past the table piled high with parchments occupied by Azula. She casts curious eyes to the disheveled guards agape on the doorway before turning back to the man now standing behind Zuko's desk. The thunderous look in his eyes silences the question on her lips.

"Leave us." She says without looking back at the hapless men. The quick shut of the doors reminds her of the fear others hold for the man she is now enclosed with. "I trust you have a good reason for upsetting Zuko's guards."

A muscle works in his jaw but he doesn't reply. Instead he stretches his arms out, fingers wide. When his eyes flash white, Azula's own eyes widen. The flash fades and with a sweep of his arms a sea of red rises from the floor. Another twist of his arms and the droplets form into a bloody parody of the moon. Aang lifts his chin while staring her down and Azula recognizes the gesture for the challenge it is.

"You've saved the cleaning staff countless hours. They may build a statue in your honor."

His face morphs into a scowl and with a brusque flick of his wrist the blood moon image flies out the window. The splash tells her it landed safely in one of the many courtyard pools.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Azula's own gaze hardens but instead of a response she turns on her heel. "Where are you going?"

"To flay Zuko alive with his own crown." She snap at the knowledge that Aang has been stewing in this anger just waiting for Zuko to be gone and out of the way. It's a calculating move she would never have attributed to the Avatar before. She must be rubbing off on him.

Sounds from the bustling hallway fill the room as she opens the door but the handle is yanked from her grasp. Azula catches the confused eyes of the guard closest the door as it slams shut with the Avatar's bending abilities. For a moment she stands there frozen in place, drawing in a deep breath she strives for calm. Turning halfway in profile she glares at the other person in the room. His eyes flash with what she recognizes as righteous anger. It's an all too familiar look.

"Zuko was clear he didn't break his promise by showing me this." Aang nods to the floor. "I think you should tell me what is so important that you have to swear the Fire Lord to secrecy."

The door behind her begins to shake and the shouting of guards can be heard.

Azula turns to face him fully. "If I wanted you to know then I would tell you."

It's the wrong answer and Aang is stalking towards her. The guards must be using a battering ram but the doors were built to withstand an assault. Briefly Azula wanders just what the palace guard plans to do once inside. It's not like they would be a match for the man presently looming over her. His fingers dig into her upper arm as he pulls her away from the door. With a stomp of his foot the ground beyond the doors move and the protesting yell of guards can be heard over the clash of metal armor hitting the ground. When the battering does not resume, she knows he's blocked the doors with stone. She huffs at his display of ego and yanks her arm free. He doesn't fight her pulling free but closes the distance glaring her down.

"Quit being stubborn."

Her eyes narrow. "You aren't exactly known for your self control." Her words confuse him. "You've leveled armies and nearly tore down the Southern Air Temple in your rage. Caldera sits on an extinct volcano. The last thing Zuko wants is to have the whole place engulfed in lava or the Fire Nation torn in half because you couldn't control yourself."

Aang searches her eyes. In most cases Azula's speeches are designed to shut down opposition but hints of truth are sprinkled throughout. The trick is knowing which is truth and which is bluster.

"I won't lose control." He quietly asserts.

Azula snorts in response. "You didn't feel anger when Zuko showed you that?"She nods towards the desk.

"Of course I did. You could have died but I was nowhere close to snapping. That hasn't happened in years."

Azula arches an eyebrow. "Not a risk I'm willing to take." She steps around him. He turns to follow her with his eyes. "I'll make you a deal: when I'm dead he can tell you but not before then." She pulls open the doors to a wall of stone blocking her way. Huffing she puts her hands on her hips and turns to glare at him.

With a begrudging sigh he drops the wall to reveal the multitude of shocked guards and onlookers gathered in the hall.

"Thank you." Azula mutters as she steps out the door. She disappears into the throng leaving him behind.

Oooo

Aang stares at the vaulted ceiling of his bedroom. For hours he has lain in bed turning over what he knows and trying to piece together what is hidden.

Azula is in danger, has been in danger. It's something both she and Zuko accept. It's something she doesn't want Aang to change. Not that he is sure he could change it anyway. His talents are better suited to the battlefield with the enemy plainly in front of him swords barred. Intrigue is more Azula's domain. Secrets and lies account for much in the courts of the world. It's something Aang never developed a taste for.

He sighs and forces his body to relax. He has meditated. He has sparred. Nothing has relieved the tension he feels settled deep in his chest since his confrontation with Azula. Perhaps he should have left off on Appa and just removed himself from the situation entirely. But he promised Zuko he would stay and keep an eye on Azula, that is until the Earth Kingdom implodes in civil war.

He draws another deep breath. War is inevitable. Ba Sing Se and Omashu are both set on declaring supremacy and neither cares if they have to rip the kingdom in two to do it. Aang knows that it won't stop there.

No matter how much Zuko asserts that he won't let the Fire Nation become involved, Aang knows there are ways of forcing the Fire Lord's hand. Jevian is clever and Boquin is determined.

The Northern Water Tribe has never been interested in the wars of the other nations but the Great War cost them dearly. Arnook needs to rebuild but the north is limited when it comes to resources. The Earth Kingdom is large and has an abundance of raw material. Yes, the Northern Water Tribe could be tempted.

These thoughts do little to quell the sense of unease Aang feels. Disagreements with Azula never fail to have this effect on him. Thoughts of another world war magnify the effect.

Whatever Azula is hiding from him is related to her near death. That much he is sure of. Previous attempts on her life were met with a sadistic glee on her part and a quiet fury on Zuko's. This one nearly succeeded and caused Azula to be more cautious and Zuko to be more protective. There's more to the story but neither royal is speaking and Aang won't put Katara in the uncomfortable situation of having to choose. He knows he will lose to Zuko hands down anyway.

The only light in the room comes from the moon, casting shadows over the walls. Slight movement catches his eye but he remains still as a familiar pair of golden eyes stare back at him.

"I waited for you." Her voice is quiet but carries easily. The note of disappointment is clear. No doubt she expected him to join her in her bed tonight. He doesn't reply.

She huffs and steps out of the doorway, crossing to the bed. The simple silk robe does little to hide her curves and he doubts she made the walk from her room to his in just that. Without a word, she crawls onto the bed moving until she reaches him in the middle. He shouldn't be surprised at the familiarity she shows when she gracefully throws a leg over him and settles comfortably over his hips. For a long moment she simply stares at him. With a sigh she leans over him, bracing her weight on her hands placed beside his head. She regards him with a cool, calculating eye.

"You're angry with me." The words are detached, resigned. Azula so readily accepts the idea of his anger that it twists at something in his gut.

"I'm not angry." The slight purse of her lips disagrees with his words even if her tongue does not. "I want you safe." Her eyes take on a skeptical glow, even as his hands come to rest on her hips.

"I am."

He feels frustration bubble up inside of him. "A pool of blood in the courtyard says otherwise." It's not the first time she has been under threat and he knows it won't be the last. She drops her head, the motion causing a strands of hair to cover her face.

"You can't stop them, Aang."

"Not with you insisting on putting yourself in danger. Come with me. No one would dare try anything with me beside you." The idea quickly blossoms and takes root.

Azula laughs. "You think their love for you will outweigh their hate for me?"

"They have to forgive it if you were my wife."

Azula stiffens under his touch and sits up straight. "You aren't serious."

Aang sits up to follow, wrapping his arms around her back to keep her from fleeing. "I am."

Her eyes take on a wild panicked look. "You can't marry me." She pushes against him struggling to free herself.

He rolls her so she is under him, pinned by his weight to the bed. He keeps his voice calm even while she tries to bat him off of her. "Do you not love me?"

His question stills her efforts. Her golden eyes are shiny in the low light. "Of course I do." She whispers. "Do you love me?'

Aang smiles. "Yes."

His answer causes her to frown. "Then stop talking foolishness." She begins to wiggle up towards the head of the bed, sliding from underneath the weight of his body.

He foils her escape by crawling up, closing her against the headboard. "It's not foolish, Azula. You're just scared."

She opens her mouth to deny it so he quickly kisses her silencing her protest. For a moment she sinks into him but he can tell the moment a fresh wave of panic takes over. She pulls away, turning her head away from his questing mouth so he trails his lips down her jawline and neck.

"We can't marry, Aang." She pants out. "I don't want children. I don't want a family." She manages to push him up off of her forcing him to meet her eyes.

"And who says I do?" He counters. Shock shines in her eyes and her mouth opens wordlessly. "Azula, if it were about the Air Benders then I would have taken the nations up on their offer years ago. Two people can't repopulate a nation." He stares her down, hoping she will catch on. She only shakes her head. "They wanted me to have a harem. Women from all corners of the world to bear children." The fight goes out of her and she relaxes as she ponders this information. "I wouldn't do it and not because of Katara. I could have married her years ago when Hakoda started bringing it up. I don't want children for the sake of a lost nation or because it's my duty. If you don't want children, then I am fine with that. I only want you."

Azula tries to blink back tears. She fails and they wet her cheeks. "You can't love me that much."

Tenderly, he brushes her hair from her eyes feeling the tips of his fingers come away wet. "Do you know why I left before?"  
It's been the elephant in the room ever since that day he flew away from the Fire Nation after finding her in the dungeons flexing the power of the Crown .

"Because I'm a monster." Her voice is hoarse and thick.

"No," He says softly. "Because I was trying to make you fit into my idea of what you should be. I wasn't seeing you. I was seeing what I wanted to see." Her eyes turn fierce as she looks up at him. Confusion heavy on her face. "That wasn't love. I was infatuated. Love is taking the bad with the good. Love is acceptance and understanding. I can't just pick out the parts of you that I like and ignore the rest." She remains silent pondering his words. "I'm sure I have a few negatives you don't like."

Azula glares at him. "More than you know."

He smiles at the lack of venom in her words and leans over her. "I want you safe. I want you with me but I understand that you aren't ready for that."

"Zuko needs me." She whispers against his lips.

"I know." He presses his lips to hers. "One day he won't though." She opens her mouth to protest but he continues. "There is more to the world than war and conquest. There is more to the world than the Fire Nation."

He kisses her to silence any further talk. Aang is done talking. He has pushed Azula enough for now. The feel of her heels digging into his back urging him closer tells him she has had enough as well.


	30. Chapter 30

With Iroh at Azula's side, court goes smoother than it ever did before. Few can argue with the logic the Dragon of the West dispenses with his carefully brewed cups of tea. He easily has the petitioners eating from his hand. Iroh's gift for diplomacy frees Azula's evenings up for other more enjoyable activities.

Roku's island still smolders after a hundred years. The inhabitants fled and never returned. Beneath the crunch of her feet, Azula knows the ones who never escaped are entombed below in ash.

Casting her eyes to the side she takes in Aang's solemn gaze. Zuko already filled her in on this particular history lesson of who not to trust. For all his greatness, Sozin could still be lacking.

If she were someone else, then she would ask stupid questions about his thoughts of returning to the scene where he was betrayed by a man he once called brother. Azula though is just Azula. She already knows what betrayal feels like. Death though is another subject.

"Do you remember?" Her question catches him off guard and he frowns at her so she adds. "Dying?"

He turns from her but not before she sees how his eyes darken. "No."

Azula hears the silent not this death implied. Ba Sing Se will always be in the shadows.

She turns towards the setting sun. The warmth washes over her chasing away some of her fatigue. While she isn't what she used to be, she can feel her strength gaining. Soon she will be able to hold the blue flame on her own without it exhausting her to the core.

There is more to Roku's island than a dead village so she leaves him to his brooding to explore the green jungle beyond. The humidity clings to her skin and she scrunches her nose at the scent of decaying plants. Perhaps palace life has made her soft if she feels discomfort so readily when exploring her own country.

Azula presses on.

Footsteps that are too entirely light to belong to the only other person on the island quicken behind her. Tossing a backwards glance, she sees he has thrown off the melancholy and is in hot pursuit. It spurs her own competitive edge and she breaks into a full out run.

Flying in on Appa, there had been a waterfall seated in the heart of the jungle. Azula hopes she is far enough ahead of him to win their impromptu race.

She dodges branches and vines. A careful leap over an unsuspecting jungle pig sends the animal and her young scurrying away from the commotion. It distracts Azula enough that she stumbles on the landing and has to throw herself forward into a roll to regain her balance.

The trees overhead shake and she scowls at the sight of the Air Bender embracing his element as he lightly soars through the branches, rapidly gaining on her.

"That's not fair," She protests even as she dunks under a giant of a fallen tree.

Laughter is the only reply.

She resolves to win this little game and pushes herself to run harder barely ducking around low hanging vines. She can't sacrifice speed to avoid the scratches to her face and arms.

The tactic pays off and she hears the rustling of tree limbs fade farther and farther into the distance. Her lungs are burning and her thighs ache but she pushes herself a bit more.

A pile of leaves gives out below her foot causing another stumble but she recovers her stride. Another tree blocks her path. This one is recent with large, green leaves that block her view of what lies beyond but she isn't willing to give up her lead just yet. She leaps over the main trunk and hopes the leaves and branches don't catch her.

It pays off and she slips through the downed giant easily to the other side. Her eyes widen as she takes in the waterfall that awaits her.

She is nearly level with the top where the water drops nearly a hundred feet down. Her momentum is too great to avoid the drop off so she keeps going hoping she can clear whatever rocks jut from the cliff.

Azula throws herself forward over the edge. The sharp edge of one rock catches her stabbing into her thigh. She hasn't time for the pain though as she is now diving forward into the center of the pool below. Some part of her prays to Agni that the water is deep enough to not kill her when she lands.

The water rises from the pool in a funnel that swallows her and pulls her down beneath the water's surface before gently pushing her upward towards the bank. Once it recedes she draws a deep breath.

A loud splash sounds from the middle of the pool and a fountain of water sprays upward nearly halfway up the waterfall itself. She leans forward to see a familiar head rise.

"That was amazing!"

She huffs at the Avatar's enthusiasm.

"Does that mean you won?" She calls out shakily pressing her hand to the bleeding wound on her thigh to stem the flow.

He shakes off the clinging drops of water and swims towards her. He doesn't speak until he reaches the shore and rises from the water. Despite the pain in her leg and exhaustion washing through her, she finds her attention riveted to the way the water clings to his skin.

"It wasn't very deep." He answers neutrally as he kneels beside her, pulling her hand away from the injury. A gloved hand of blue takes its place and she feels a cool sensation washing over it.

"Lucky for me, I had you around." She demures at her reckless behavior.

Had it not been for his Water Bending then she would be flattened on the shallow bottom of the pool. Looking down at the fresh patch of skin, she adds or bleeding out.

He flashes her one of his smiles that belies the fact that he is over a hundred years old. "Anything for my princess."

00000

"What's the spirit world like?"

She can tell from the way he starts against her that he was nearly asleep. She angles her head upwards from where it lies pillowed on his chest to see the guarded look in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Ever since her near death, the thought of what lay beyond this life has weighed heavy in her thoughts. Who better to ask than the man who has been there.

"When you die?" She pauses then clarifies. "Well not specifically you."

He nods sparing her from farther explanation. "Some spirits stay here and others cross over." He pauses. "Not all are human." She considers this as he continues. "The spirit world is dangerous too." He frowns with a memory that he doesn't share.

"What about humans?" She sit up pressing for information.

He sits up too and scrubs a hand over his face. "Depends. There's Forgetful Valley. It's just that: you forget everything and wander lost."

"How do you end up there?"

He glances at her before looking away. His discomfort is clear. "Depends on what you did."

She can tell when he wants to avoid a subject but she won't let him out of this. Azula has to know.

"What about me? What will happen to me?"

The look he gives her is pained. He steadily holds her gaze as if weighing the answer. "Diyu is real; purging of evil deeds."Azula mulls this over. It's as much as she thought it would be. "I couldn't go there. I won't be able to get you out."

Now that she has opened the door, he walks through. "You could change it. You aren't stuck with that."

"So repent?"

Aang gives a tight smile. "Balance. It's all about balance."

That's the answer she was needing. A sense of calm washes over her. She recognizes it for what it is: acceptance.

Oooo

Iroh greets them in the courtyrd upon their return. His expression is somber and instantly Azula feels her skin prickle as she climbs down the bison's leg. His focus though is on the Avatar and a sense of understanding passes between the two men.

"How long?" Aang asks quietly.

"Prince Boquin has been told it will be a matter if days. Bumi has asked for you."

Aang nods absently, no doubt his thoughts already on the ramifications of such a request. Bumi is the last friend from his youth, true youth that is. It's not a loss he will take lightly.

Without another word, he heads inside most likely to pack for the trip.

Iroh silently regards her and she meets her Uncle's gaze.

"Zuko?"

"I've sent word." Iroh answers.

The Fire Lord has been gone for a week. If things go sour, then he may have to cut short his month long honeymoon.

"We will need to close shipping lanes. Notify the merchants." She sighs. "It won't be pleasant." Thankfully Ty Lee has managed to place someone close to Satoshi. The informal head of the merchant guild has made his thoughts on Zuko's policies known. He would be the one to start a rebellion if it came down to it.

Iroh makes a noise of agreement. The threat of civil war in the Earth Kingdom hangs heavy over everyone. Prince Boquin, Bumi's oldest son and heir, has been bristling at the confines King Kuei and Ba Sing Se has demanded. Zuko is determined to remain out of the fray.

Iroh understands all of this and more so Azula leaves the former Crown Prince to it and follows the Aang inside.

Oooo

Iroh quietly sips his tea, contemplating the niece before him. Something about Azula is different, foreign, something Iroh can't quite put his finger on.

"Azula," He says in a gentle voice. "Your tea is getting cold."

Azula resolutely stands with her back to him as she stares out the window at the darkened palace grounds. When she doesn't reply, he falls silent watching. Sometimes the best thing to do is to wait her out.

Her office is not quite what Iroh expected either. The space is large but cozy. Ancient weapons line the walls but Azula is never one for the past or for weaponry other than bending. The books on the shelves look worn and well read. To his right a Pai Show board lies with a game half played and to his left stands an empty bar cleared of bottles and glasses. Iroh's forehead creases slightly at this as Zuko had written to him many times of his concerns for his sister's vices.

Iroh's patience is rewarded when at last Azula leaves her musings at the window and takes her seat from across him at the table. With a baleful look she eyes the now tepid cup of tea.  
"Heat it up and you will find the taste is much improved." Iroh counsels patiently.

A flicker of annoyance crosses her face and disappears just as quick but she takes the cup of tea in hand and soon steam begins to rise from it. Taking a tentative sip, she blanches at the taste thrusting the offending beverage away.

"Eck, ginger? Who drinks ginger tea?" Azula snaps with a glare.

Iroh only smiles in reply, unbothered by Azula's disgust. "Ginger is good for settling the stomach and for increasing blood flow."

The corners of Azula's lips turn up in a half snarl. "And why would you think I need it?"

What she is really asking is how much Zuko has revealed but Iroh gives none of it away with his patient reply. "Ginger tea is also good at helping to relieve stress."  
Azula glares as she takes another sip as if it were Iroh's fault the tea is pungent.

"Add some honey. It will sweeten the taste. Honey is good for you as well, Azula."

With a petulant scowl, she takes up the pot of honey and lets it drip into her cup.

"Tea is not the answer to everything."

Iroh hides his smirk behind his cup as he sips again relishing the way the warm liquid teases the tongue. He can see through the sulk and scathing words to the true nature of Azula's discontent. "I am sure Aang would be more than happy to return from Omashu when he can."

It's been a week since the Air Bender has been summoned to the Earth Kingdom city to be at King Bumi's deathbed. Once the old king has passed on, there will be a matter of succession. 

Hopefully it will be a smooth transition.

Azula must sense his thoughts. "Bumi's oldest is rather less peaceful than his father. Ba Sing Se will be in for it yet." She remarks with a bit more pleasure than she should.

Iroh only nods in agreement. "Aang may have his hands full. Bumi and Kuei have never seen eye to eye but Bumi was, at least, willing to keep the peace."

Azula gives her cup of tea a test and relaxes a bit at the improvement. "He was so willing to keep the peace he let his city fall. Shame his son won't be the same."  
Sometimes Iroh thinks, Azula would continue the war.

"If it does come to war between the two kings, then it would be best that we stay out of it." Iroh says wisely.

A war between the two powers of the Earth Kingdom could reignite old tensions.

Azula smirks. "How could you stay out of it, Uncle, when your tea shop is a stone's throw from the palace?"

"I make it a point to never discuss politics in my tea shop. I am retired from such things."

Iroh truly has relished his departure from the world stage.

Azula tilts her head at him. "And yet here you are."

Iroh smile is wider this time. "I am only here to help my favorite niece."

Her golden eyes are skeptical. "Don't patronize me, Uncle. We both know you are only here so Zuzu could sow his marital oats with that peasant and still have a throne to come back to afterward."

Iroh knows that he is here at Zuko's request because the Fire Lord was concerned Azula could not handle the task. It's not that Zuko is concerned about Azula usurping his throne but rather one of the scheming members of nobility. Having two members of the royal family in residence will go a long way to discourage such things. The concern is odd given Azula is one of the most powerful Fire Benders in history and her political schemes are worthy of Ozai himself. No, there must be more to it than Zuko let's on.

Outside the rumble of a storm fills the quiet of the room, gently shaking the cups on the table. Azula turns her head with a suddenly sad and wistful expression that piques Iroh's interest.

"When you were born, the Fire Nation celebrated for a fortnight." Iroh says amicably. The words pull her attention from the approaching storm. "There had not been a girl born in the royal family for generations and it was seen as an omen of good tidings." Azula raises a skeptical eyebrow. "I had not seen Ozai and Ursa so happy."

Azula scoffs at this. "My parents were never happy and I doubt the Fire Nation celebrated long."

Her temper is expected though disappointing all the same.

"True, your parents did not share a happy union." Iroh peacefully agrees as he drinks the cooling ginger tea.

Azula mirrors his action though he can tell her movements are too mechanical for her mind to be focused on the drink. It is as good a time as any to breach the purpose of his presence in her office tonight.

When he sits down the cup of tea, the motion draws her mind back to the present and she focuses those large eyes on his. Patiently he folds his hands in his lap and returns the stare.  
"Family is important to the Fire Lord." Iroh chooses his words carefully. "Finding Ursa would give Zuko some peace." Azula stares unblinking as if he never spoke so Iroh continues. "Did Ozai tell you what happened to her?"

Azula doesn't move a muscle and he knows she is weighing the equation. "I know what Zuko knows."

Iroh sighs fearing as much and reclaims his cup of tea. "I know on the day of his coronation, Zuko asked Ozai about her, but my brother refused to tell him. It has weighed heavily on him. I do not like to see my nephew so troubled."

As he drinks he keeps an eye on Azula. If she is truly on Zuko's side then this will be a small thing for her to undertake, despite her feelings towards either parent.

"I doubt he will say more to me." Azula replies as she too takes up her own cup and finishes it off. With deft fingers, Iroh quickly pours another cup and Azula takes it again, this time drinking without the added honey. "The tea grows on you." Azula offers.

Iroh gives a slight nod of his head. "It is surprising what good things we are quick to dismiss. Sometimes you must simply enjoy the experience and not think beyond the moment."

Azula almost smiles at the tidbit of wisdom as she sips. When she sits the tea down, she licks her lips and her eyes take on a rich hue. "Uncle, how about a game of Pai Sho?" Azula has a gift for making things seem like an offer when they aren't.

Iroh accepts with a smile.  
Oooo

Perhaps there is something to Uncle's devotion to tea. Azula muses as she walks the stale dark hallways.

The torches flare bright blue before settling back into their warm orange flames. The door is unassuming like most things in this forsaken rock but the guards are quick to open it then take their leave. If the door was unimpressive then it has nothing on the diminutive figure which is the room's lone occupant.

He doesn't rise and greet her, which is proper given their reversal in fortunes, but Azula is not always one to stand on ceremony. Wordlessly she takes the seat opposite of him at the small table and meets eyes the same color as her own.

"Father, you're looking well." She says in a congenial tone. Ozai only glares with the same piercing stare that once said Zuko was lacking. "How is prison treating you?"

Ozai sniffs in disdain and looks away. To others the silence would be unsetting but to Azula it is nothing. She can only imagine how Zuko would fare if he were here. But he's not. No, her favorite brother is off with that peasant doing what he's been doing all along. Agni, at least make their first born a Fire Bender.

"You are to be a grandfather." She announces, smirking at the way his head snaps to her and his eyes widen. "You're favorite son is on his honeymoon hard at work on that bit of legislation."

"He was never my favorite." Ozai mutters under his breath while looking away.

"None of us were." Azula comments dryly.

Ozai grunts in response. The indignant sound makes her scowl.

"I see you have found the Fire Lord's favor." He remarks, taking in the shiny crown and full rich robes.

"Zuko recognized my talents and who am I to refuse the lawful heir?" Her words only hint at mockery.

Something about it enrages the fallen king and he screams. "You were meant to be Fire Lord! How could you let that sniveling brat take it from you?"

The words echo loudly in the dank stone room but Azula doesn't react to them.

"It was not Zuko that kept me from the throne." She answers in calm measured words.

"That Water Tribe bitch then." Ozai snarls.

Azula smiles benignly at him. "I forfeited the Agni Kai, Father, when I attacked Katara."

Ozai grunts again. "You should have killed him when you had the chance. Him and the Avatar!"

"I am glad to disappoint, Father."

The bland response stops Ozai cold and he stares her down again. "Just what is it the Fire Lord wants this time?"

Azula flashes her most demure smile. "Family is so important to him, Father. Zuko would like an answer to his question and I am here to ensure he gets it."

Ozai weighs her words and slowly a smile spreads across his own face. "And what would the Fire Lord be willing to give me in exchange for this answer?"

Azula hums at the opening and snaps her fingers as the door opens. "I'm sure something can be arranged. After all, Father, you hardly deserve to be cooped up in such a place. What sort of life is this for the Phoenix King?"


	31. Chapter 31

Bumi isn't even cold in the ground before the first skirmish is fought in the Earth Kingdom civil war. Kuei and his ministers have wasted no time placing troops along strategic sites, leaving Boquin furious. Omashu roars at the disrespect shown to it's ancient king.

Zuko tosses the parchment aside and runs a tired hand over his face. He has one week left of his honeymoon. He would rather crawl back into bed with his sleeping wife than deal with matters of state. Azula has faithfully forwarded him pertinent pieces of information. Sometimes he wishes she was the Azula of old that would prefer to let him remain in the dark.

There isn't much he can do for the Earth Kingdom though. He was serious about remaining out of it. No doubt Aang is in the heart of it and it troubles him to not be able to help his friend. This is the price of the roles they play.

Predictably Azula does want to take advantage of Kuei's distraction. Reports of Fire Nation rebels have been surfacing for sometime but Ba Sing Se refuses their help in reining them in. Now these rebels have turned pirate and are encroaching on merchant shipping lanes. For her it is the perfect time to eliminate the nuisance.

Azula would want to start a shadow campaign. Zuko has no illusions about his sister's ambitions to one day topple Jevian. He has to find a way to mitigate her ambitions but is at a loss as to how.

"Zuko?"

His wife's sleepy voice drags him from his thoughts about his sibling to other matters that are within his realm to control.

oooo

"Are the accommodations to your liking, Father?" Azula works hard to keep her voice neutral. Ozai's approval is not something she craves anymore.

The fallen king looks much improved as he sits across from her at the silk covered table. Gone are the dark circles, smudges of dirt and the hunched broken shoulders. In their place she sees a hint of regal bearing. His eyes glint at the serving girl as she pours another cup of tea before bobbing a curtsy away.

Azula sighs. The women employed to serve in the deposed monarch's tower cell knew what might be included in their duties. More has been learned through pillow talk than history would like to admit though Azula doubts Ozai is the type to show any such gentleness.

"It's passable." Azula knows it is the most he will offer on the upgraded accommodations. "Though I had expected something…" He gestures with his hand. "less prison, more palace."

Azula ghosts him a smile. "This will have to do...for now." She leaves the implication hang between them.

Ozai grunts in reply. "No doubt your brother is unaware of his generosity."

Azula sips the tea. "Zuko is unaware of a great many things."

She learned long ago that the less she reveals, the more Ozai assumes. Let him assume what he will about her relationship with Zuko.

"Just what is it you want?" Ozai pins her with a glare.

Azula sits the cup down and folds her hands in her lap. "What happened the night Azulon died?"

Ozai sneers. "He died." Azula narrows her eyes. "Murdered." This much she knew. Ozai knows it too. "By your mother."

Azula doesn't reply but only casts a glance at the richly furnished cell. Most of the pieces are Ozai's own. The look is not lost in him and he adds. "It was her idea."

This is new. Azula had often assumed Ursa did it because she was forced by Ozai.

"Why would she do that?" Azula says blandly. It wouldn't do well to show her interest.

Ozai picks up his own cup of tea, pausing with it at his lips. "I imagine so I wouldn't carry out his orders to kill her brat bastard."

It's not the first time he has cast aspersions on Zuko's parentage. It was a game he would often play with Ursa. Nor is the news of Azulon ordering Ozai to kill Zuko novel for Azula had overheard that pronouncement herself. There had been a twisted glee in teasing Zuko over that one. If only he had been half the man he is now, then perhaps he could have held his own against her.

"For which you punished her."Azula supplies as she sips her own tea.

Ozai grunts again.

"What did that punishment entail?"

Ozai's lip curls. "It's been so long since I felt the sun on my face."

Azula settles back against her seat and offers a small smile. She meets his glittering eyes and with a slight nod she rises from her seat.

Ozai always was a master of negotiation.

Oooo

"I can't keep this up." Aang says quietly.

Toph hears the defeat in his voice from her perch atop a boulder. Aang sits on a cliff's edge, legs dangling over. Below them lies the latest battleground between Omashu and Ba Sing Se. Smoke from fires that refuse to be extinguished catch the air currents and burn her nose. Aang tried to stop them but neither side wanted to listen. It did not go well.

"It's not really your job." She senses his frown. "Keep the balance. This isn't that sort of war."

This isn't one element trying to dominate another. This isn't genocide. It's just...sad.

"After a century of war you would think they would be tired of it."

"Apparently not."Toph says dryly. "Maybe you're the one that's tired."

She isn't wrong.

"I've just wanted peace." It's something he fought so hard for. Sacrificed so much.

"Then have it and let them tear into each other for a bit. They'll get bored eventually."

Silence stretches between them.

"How bad is it?" She indicates with a brusque nod of her head.

He eyes the jagged slice across his chest. An errant hit by an unknown soldier aiming for somebody else. The blood is already drying, skin already stained.

"I'll live."

Toph barks out a laugh. "Princess may not like you getting scars from other people. Kinda seems like her thing."

Her laugh is infectious and he smiles. "I'm sure she will get over it."

Oooo

The uncertainty the guards feel is palatable in the air as Ozai leads Azula away from the prison. The terrain is sparse by design but he seems to care little for the lack of landscape. True to his word he is lapping up the feel of the sun upon his face in what has to be years. Even without the fire heating his blood, he seems to become something more once in his nation's element. The look on his face sparks a memory.

"You look like Zuko." She remarks off handedly. His eyes open and a sliver of gold glares at her. "It's not a bad comparison." She adds soothingly.

Ozai grunts again before replying. "You look like your mother."

It's not a new sentiment. Those that knew the Fire Lord's mother often draw the same comparison.

"Ursa was a great beauty." Azula says amicably. And a manipulative bitch, she adds in her head.

Ozai smiles as if hearing her thoughts. "She would have made a fine Fire Lady."

Azula fails to hide the doubt in his words. Ozai isn't paying attention anyway. He is still too busy soaking up the rays.

Azula sees the sun every day. It does little now to heat her blood. "If she had so much potential then why punish her?"

Ozai opens his eyes. "She murdered my father. I couldn't let the go." He speaks to her as if she were still a child.

"And it benefited you greatly. Besides, the same laws don't apply to us." At least not the laws of man.

"She served her purpose. She was unhappy. An unhappy wife makes for an unhappy home."

Azula smirks. " Why, Father, who knew you were such a traditionalist."

Ozai sneers back. "She would have only stopped me from raising you right. I couldn't have weak heirs. You seen what she did to Zuko."

Azula did she. She seen the love, the affection. She seen the bedtime stories and hugs. Treats and kisses. None of it for her own daughter though.

"I imagine her lack of attention to my own upbringing is something I can thank you for as well."

Ozai shakes his head with a smile. "No, that's something she decided all on her own." He steps past her not waiting on a response. "Come, daughter, I wish to see the ocean."

Azula glances back at the guards trailing behind them at a respectable distance before following obediently along.

Oooo

Ozai sinks his feet into the sea. His eyes closed. "I know what you want."Azula remains silent. "But why?"

"It's important to Zuko."

"Since when do you care what's important to him?"

Azula opens her eyes to his perplexed expression. "You were wrong to pit us against each other. We are stronger together."

He scoffs. "Zuko is weak."

"Did nobody tell you the true story of our Agni Kai?"

Ozai eyes her speculatively.

"Zuko was magnificent. He harnessed Sozin"s comet like a true dragon. Fire out of control will cause a great deal of damage but burn itself out. That's you and that's me. But fire isn't about damage. It's about creation and a controlled fire can reshape the world."

"That sounds like my brother."

"Iroh isn't weak like you taught me. Neither is Zuko. You and I are chaos but they are the true power. That's why we failed, Father."

Azula expects an outburst. She expects a slap. Ozai just looks up at the blazing sun.

"I'm ready to go back." Azula nods feeling a sense of failure creep in. She pushed too far too soon. Ozai is retreating, closing himself off. "Will you come see me again?"

Azula's looks up in surprise. Ozai is quiet as he watches her waiting for a response. "Of course,Father."

Oooo

Zuko's return is more low key than his exit. Only Azula and Iroh wait to greet his airship.

Zuko looks well rested and Katara is all sly smiles. Azula only nods her head in greeting while Iroh gathers them both up in a big bear hug that lifts them off the ground. Uncle was always the more demonstrative of the family.

The royal couple is discreetly escorted inside to their chambers where Iroh's special blend awaits them.

Katara chatters happily of their month long honeymoon to Ember Island and Iroh soaks up every detail like a happy sponge. Azula half listens and ignores Zuko's stares.

He never was one for patience and soon he is on his feet and moving towards the balcony. Katara and Iroh pretend to not notice. Azula considers ignoring his unofficial summons. Let him wait on her for once but she also knows she has little genuine desire to irritate him. It's more a sense of spite for him leaving her and starting a new chapter in his life. It's just stupid jealousy.

"I trust you have good reason for defying my orders." He says without preamble as soon as she joins him outside.

"He's my father too. I hardly need your permission to visit the man that raised me. I let you see Iroh."

His knuckles turn white when his hands tighten on the balcony railing. "He's manipulative."

Azula turns to lean against the railing. "I never noticed."

Zuko finally looks at her. Smoke seeping from his lips as he speaks through gritted teeth. "You are going to get hurt. "

It's not a lie. Zuko never lies. Ozai will use her, hurt her, probably kill her if he gets the chance.

"I imagine then I better make the most of my time and be useful then." She pushes off the railing intending to put this discussion behind her. Strong fingers dig into her upper arm halting her escape, holding her still. Zuko's breath tickles her ear.

"He will not outlive you, not by much. Be sure he knows what game you are playing."

Azula turns slightly towards him. "Why, brother, I would almost think you don't trust Ozai?"

Zuko snorts in reply and he lets go of her arm. The skin tingles as blood returns. He turns away, heading back inside but speaks over his shoulder.

"I'll execute him myself if harm comes to you, sister. I have no love for the man. That's all you."

Oooo

They are sat on the beach. Food spread out before them. A picnic of sorts. Ozai rambles on about something that Azula has long since tuned out.

"Why?" Her question stops him and he frowns at her. "Why me?"

Ozai puts down the glass and turns his full attention to her. "Why did you drag me to the dungeons instead of Zuko? He was the Crown Prince. He was older." Azula hears the shakiness in her voice.

It takes Ozai a moment to find the memory she speaks of. A general suspected of treason. Ozai elected to get the truth himself.

"I couldn't get him from behind your mother's skirts. He was weak."

Azula shakes her head. "I was a child and you took me there and showed me how to bleed a man dry."

To his credit Ozai looks contrite. "I was no older than you when Azulon showed me the same lesson."

It does little to soothe her. "You didn't have to be like him. You didn't have to become your father."

"Did you become yours?"

"It cost me everything." She hates how her voice cracks.

Ozai nods slowly in understanding. "Me as well." He doesn't break her stare though. "How many times have you saved your brother's life using what I taught you? How many plots, treacheries, treasons?"

Too many to count. It was why Zuko freed her from the asylum in the first place.

Ozai must know this already for he continues. "Perhaps your brother isn't as weak as I thought." She jerks her head up to glare at her father. Ozai gives her a knowing smile. "He may turn out to be useful."

Oooo

"Where have you been?" Zuko asks with a frown. When she shoots him a glare that has scared lesser men, he just says "Oh." and returns to his papers.

Azula seats herself farther away than usual but if the Fire Lord notices he doesn't comment. She feels sullen and drained. Ozai's words got to her.

"I don't know why you bother." He isn't looking at her but instead pouring through stacks of scrolls trying to play catch up. "He won't tell you anymore."

He's right. She's been visiting Ozai for weeks. He never elaborates on Ursa's banishment. Azula leans forward pressing her palms to her eyes.

Zuko's heat reaches her before his hand touches her shoulder. The warmth sears into her bare skin and she finds herself leaning into it. Over their time together they have developed a sort of intuition with one another and he kneels beside her chair. She let's him pull her down, hold her close and tuck her under his chin.

This is what Ozai doesn't know. He doesn't see the strength in Zuko, the courage or honor. The loyalty either. She was foolish to let Ozai plant seeds of doubt. Zuko initially may have been using her to cement his hold over his crown but it has evolved so far beyond the idea of mutual benefits.

"You shouldn't see him anymore. I appreciate you trying but he is only playing with you."

She nods against his chest and lets out a sigh. Zuko's arms tighten around her, holding her impossibly close.

This is home. This is family.

Oooo

"This is hardly the concern of the Avatar." General Yu says.

It's the same sentiment phrased and rephrased again. The Earth Kingdom does not want his help. Even at the supposed peace talks they prefer to disintegrate into bickering and accomplish nothing. The air becomes too stifling and Aang leaves the tent.

King Boquin follows him outside. "I appreciate the friendship you shared with my father but this isn't really worth your time. It's an Earth Kingdom matter. We will settle this."

Boquin is so young. Too young to see the arrogance of his ambitions and too young to remember the true horrors of war. But there are many others in the kingdom that suffered. Generals and kings think little of the people who are forced to live the with their choices.

"Bumi knew the value of peace because he seen the price of war. It cost some of us everything."

Boquin's eyes soften. "We aren't the Fire Nation, Aang. Your nation is safe and we will die defending it. The mistakes of our ancestors will not be repeated. But Omashu must have autonomy. We won't be controlled by Kuei's ministers any longer. If war is what it takes then war we shall have. Please do not trouble yourself with it."

With a firm nod and a fake smile. Boquin leaves back to a table of fruitless negotiation.

Oooo

Toph finds him saddling Appa.

"So we heading back to the palace?"

Aang continues tying the straps on Appa's saddle. " I'm just so tired of fighting."

He can hear the wry tone as Toph quips "So not the palace then? Princess is liable to have your head being gone this long."

He glares at the blind woman.

"Hey if it's frustrations you need to work out then there are plenty of camp followers just eager for a crack at you."

"Or at you." Aang throws back. He knows how his friend prefers to spend her nights.

Toph Face breaks into a grin. "It's good to be a war hero."

Aang growls feeling frustration seep into his bones. "Why won't they listen? Surely the people don't want this."

Toph frowns. "The war was terrible but this is different. They aren't fighting an invader intent on destroying everything. It's a difference of opinion. That's bound to happen when you share the same continent. Didn't you tell me Kyoshi ripped her island from the mainland to keep some snooty general away?"

Aang smiles. "She did."

Toph laughs. "It's an idea. They'd have to swim to fight each other."

Her humor is infectious and he feels his mood lighten.

"They probably wouldn't care anymore. They'd have their own half of the kingdom. There'd be no reason to fight."

"See. Problem solved. Go tell them so we can eat something decent. I'm missing the food at Sparky's."

Oooo

Despite years of imprisonment, Ozai is still spry, jumping from rock to rock with ease. Azula will never admit the difficulty she has on keeping up. She should leave it alone but part of her just can't. She has failed Zuko too many times. If anyone can get through to Ozai, then it is her.

When he pauses atop a particularly tall one, she speaks, "Did you know Ursa was related to Avatar Roku?"

She can feel his glare as hot as the sun. "Who knew treason was an inheritable trait?" He sneers in reply.

Azula struggles up a rock below him. "Roku wasn't a traitor. The Avatar doesn't belong to any one nation."Ozai sniffs in reply. "Sozin considered him a brother. They grew up together." He stares down at her eyes unreadable. "Did you know?"

He stands silent, considering, plotting. "And who told you this? Your traitor of a brother? "

Azula stands straighter. "Yes and Avatar Aang."

Ozai growls. "Do not speak that child's name to me."

"He's not a child anymore, Father." She holds her tongue, not daring to let out just how intimate her knowledge of the Avatar truly is. His glare could kill a sun but Azula persists. "Did you know?"

"Of course I knew. Azulon wished to tie our lines together despite your mother being useless. He thought it would make for powerful heirs."

"He wasn't wrong." She meets his glare straight on. "Do you know how Roku died?"

He looks away. "Everyone knows. Died in a volcano."

"Sozin left him to die in that volcano." Ozai's lip twitches. "Left the man he called brother to die." Azula's pushing. "Then he killed a nation and started a war."

Ozai stares down at her. The image so reminiscent of her childhood. "I took the throne from my own brother. You nearly did the same. One does what he must for the crown."

Ozai knows how best to get to her.

Her voice feels tight, strangled. "We were wrong." She pulls herself to stand even with him.

"Iroh was weak!" He looks away from her.

She grabs hold of his chin, forcing him to look at her. "He was grieving." She corrects him. Striking to take the throne in the wake of Lu Ten's death had been a low one.

For a moment she sees it, the guilt, the remorse, but in typical Ozai fashion it is quickly buried.

Turning on his heel, he says. "Come, daughter, I'm not bored of you yet."

Azula follows along sullenly cursing Zuko with every step, he will only gloat that he was right all along.

Ozai stops suddenly, the abruptness of the action drawing her from her brooding.

A single man stands in their path. The gold mask is what catches her eye.

"Who are you?" Ozai demands.

The man bows. "Fire Lord Ozai, we are your faithful servants."

Azula asks, " We?"

The man answers with a tilt of his head and the cliffs above them shuffle with noise as several more masked men appear. They are surrounded.

Ozai takes note too. "That's several servants."

"We have many more all ready to retake the throne from the pretender and put our rightful king in his place."

"And which crazy sect are you?" Azula can't keep the disdain from her voice.

"We are the New Ozai society."

There's been underground rumblings of this group before. Serious information had been difficult to pin down. Before Azula's near death and long illness,she had been digging.

Ozai nods approvingly. "I like the name."

Azula rolls her eyes. "You would."

The golden masked man stands impassively. "Fire Lord Ozai, if you would please come with us. We have much to do."

Ozai doesn't move. "And what of my daughter?"

The man drops his chin down. Eyes glaring at her. "She has soiled your legacy by helping those that wrongly deposed you."

From the corner of her eye, she sees the glance Ozai gives her. As always her father's eyes speak volumes.

"True." He agrees amicably. "I imagine she would be locked up in the cell I was so graciously imprisoned."

His suppositions are met with a laugh. "Forgive us, Fire Lord Ozai but a traitor is a traitor and will be dealt with accordingly."

Ozai tenses. It's a small move, one easily missed but Azula is well attuned to his moods.

"I see." He agrees as he steps closer to her. Azula looks up at the blank golden masks peering down. Even at her best, she would be hard pressed to defend against that many but now with her powers diminished she won't last long. She nearly jumps when Ozai's hand closes around her arm. "You would execute her quickly? No suffering?"

His questions are answered with a small tilt of a chin. Azula forces herself to relax; with his iron-like grip on her arm, Ozai will detect any movement before she can make it. Briefly, Azula closes her eyes. Zuko was right. She should have listened to only comfort is that Ozai will not outlive her long. Zuko promised as much and she knows her brother will keep his promises where she is concerned.

"Bring her here." The man holds out his hand and waves at Ozai to bring her forward.

She hears the small rumble of laughter deep in his chest as he dips his head close to hers. "You heard him." He nudges her forward.

Azula walks carefully over the uneven ground. Large rocks dot the path. When she does stumble, Ozai tightens his grip jerking her upward. Once they are in arm's reach of the golden man, his other hand pushes her down to her knees. Azula lets him. The man produces a dagger from the sleeve of his tunic. Ozai holds out his other hand.

"I brought her into the world. It's only right I send her from it."

The man hesitates before conceding and holding the hilt of the dagger out. Ozai takes it, carefully testing its weight. When his fingers grip her hair, pulling her head back, she doesn't fight.

"We do what we must for the Crown, daughter. I hope if I taught you anything in life, that I taught you that." He lowers the blade to her throat.

The angle makes it hard to speak. "You did, Father." She swallows against the feel of the cold metal pressed against her throat.

Ozai sneers down at her.

It happens so fast.

Despite years of imprisonment, Ozai is still as agile and strong as he ever was. The knife leaves her skin and in two steps he has it buried in the man's throat. The mask becomes dislodged as the man struggles, blood gurgling out of his mouth. Ozai twists the dagger and she hears the sickening crack of the hard palate breaking.

The crashing of rocks and screams of anger have her on her feet, turning to face the other golden masked men coming at them. She feels the solid presence of Ozai standing beside her, sees the bloody dagger in his hand. If only he had his bending...but there is not time for pointless regret.

Azula unleashes a wall of flames that knocks several back. The answering fireballs though have her quickly retreating. Dodging between the flames, she grabs the closest arm and twists. The crack of bone is satisfying and effective as she throws the man's body knocking down three others. More take their place. The ones that aren't benders are armed with an assortment of small daggers. She spins discs of orange at them but even without her signature flames she feels her energy flagging. A solid punch hits her jaw, knocking her back. The attacker advances brandishing one of the sharp daggers. She raises her arm to block. The blade slices through her forearm. She twists away too late to avoid the downward arc as the dagger finds its mark.

She stumbles backward, staring down numbly at the rapidly spreading blotch of red on her chest. The hilt glistens from the center. The pain is sharp but she knows better than to remove it.

Ozai's shoulder bumps into hers. One edges too close and Ozai lashes out quickly gutting him. He's back at her side before the man's intestines hit the ground.

It's hard to breathe. Her lungs feel watery and she knows they are filling up with blood. The edges of her vision begin to swim and she stumbles back again, falling to her knees. Ozai is at her side, gold eyes filled with concern. She tries to focus on his face but finds it difficult.

With Azula injured, dying (she knows what dying feels like), the attackers are unwilling to charge Ozai. They hover at the edges and she knows they intend to steal him away as soon as they can, as soon as they think he won't object to being separated from his only daughter. They are waiting for her to die. She slumps forward, eyes staring unfocused at the ground. The irony of her life energy slipping away under the full magnificence of the sun is not lost on her.

Ozai sees it. He's too practiced at war to miss the signs. He turns to face the crowd, careful to put himself between her and them. The bloody knife held aloft as a quiet threat.

Something shifts in the group. A sort of collective decision is made. They begin to inch in and circle. Ozai's time is up and apparently so is Azula's. She knows they will either finish her off or leave her to bleed out.

Looking down again, she blinks trying to stay conscious. A shadow passes overhead. The shape is familiar, achingly so. Azula begins to laugh. The men stop their advance suddenly unsure. Ozai's hand brushes the crown of her head. The touch tender, fatherly, and wholly unexpected.

"Azula?"

Any response she has is lost in an explosion of yellow and orange.

Oooo

Ozai throws an arm up to block the dirt, rock, and debris. Lowering it, he sees a sight from his nightmares.

Standing between the mob and him is a tall man. The stance is one of a warrior. The robes are that of the Avatar.

He meets the gray glare aimed his way but doesn't miss how those eyes soften as they drift to the daughter bleeding out at his feet.

Azula makes a choked sound. It takes Ozai a moment to register that it's an attempted laugh. He crouches beside her, brushing stray hairs out of her face. Her lips are tinged blue, breathing uneven and quick.

He glares back at the Avatar. A muscle flexes in the Air Bender's jaw as he turns to face the golden masked men. The blue arrow tattoos Ozai has spent years cursing light up. A whirlwind of dust, a quake of the earth, and screams fill the air before suddenly being silenced.

The field before them now stands empty, devoid of life or any evidence that any existed.

Ozai has no time to question before the Avatar is at Azula's side, pulling her out of his arms and cradling her to his he can stop him, the Avatar rips the knife out of her chest, spraying blood over the three of them. A blue light glows as he presses his hand back over the gaping wound.

Water Bending. Ozai has heard of the healing powers the tribes carried. He's never seen it in action before.

Azula slumps in his arms but Ozai notes her breathing is easier.

"She'll be fine."The Avatar says as he lifts his hand from her chest. The skin is pink but clean. "She needs rest." He eyes Ozai.

"Are you asking if you can take her away or are you telling me?" Ozai asks.

The Avatar only scoops her up in reply.

Oooo

"You knew about this" Aang's voice drips with anger. Zuko scowls in reply. "How could you let her meet with him?"

"Let her? No one let's her do anything. I'm lucky if she tells me anything."

"You are Fire Lord. You are supposed to protect her!"

Zuko stalks up to him, fury blazing in his eyes. "I've worn more of her blood than you have."Aang's eyes narrow at the veiled jab. "You share her bed but I share everything else. Don't mistake the two."

"Enough." Katara snaps. When neither man refuses to look away she claps her hands drawing their attention. "If you two are done?" She looks from one to the other. "She's going to be fine. Zuko she wants to talk to you."

Zuko acknowledges it with a tight nod and steps away.

Aang's voice stops him. "This isn't over."

Zuko turns to glare. "Of course it isn't." The door slams behind him.

Ooooo

His bluster deflates as he enters her darkened room. The shape in the bed is small but the shine of gold is bright. The mattress dips with his weight as he sits on the edge. His hand closely easily around her own. The regret pours off of him in waves.

"Did you find out what you wanted?" Her voice is quiet but strong.

He nods, not meeting her eyes. She knew. He didn't share his plan with her before but she knows him better than he knows himself.

She doesn't reprimand him, just clicks her tongue. "I thought for sure he was going to kill me."

Zuko locks his eyes on their intertwined hands. "I thought for sure you could handle them."

Azula sighs, quiet and small. "He protected me." The tone shows she is surprised. "He had his chance and he chose to protect me." It was unexpected. "Where is he?" The quiet question draws his eyes to hers.

She looks tired. Skin tinged dark. Lips pale. Even the shine of her hair is dull.

"The prison was compromised. He's here under heavy guard."

Azula nods as she turns away, the motion tugging his hand with hers. She only tightens her grip.

"What will you do with the New Ozai Society?"

He frowns at her in question so she elaborates. "I'm assuming you already took out their headquarters, rounded up any stragglers." He nods in answer. "So what about the ones from today?"

She sees his hesitation. "Toph couldn't get them out in time." His voice is rough even as he says it.

Fifty men, buried so deep in the rock and sand that the world's best Earth Bender couldn't save. them. The implication hangs heavy between them.

"They would have died anyway." Azula sniffs in reply.

"By my hand, not his." Zuko answers. The plan had always been to execute the survivors after they served their purpose. Ozai passed the test.

The value Aang places on life has always been a sore point between him and the siblings. Whether it was Ozai, or another, it has been something intricate to his moral center.

Zuko catches his sister's eye. "He's willing to kill for you, Azula." First Zuko. then Ozai. And now Aang. Not for the first time, he ponders his sister's influence. The sway she has on their sense of morality and honor.

It's bad enough to have the Fire Lord under her sway but the Avatar? He doesn't want to think about the sort of power that truly gives her.

Azula only squeezes his hand in reply and lets her eyes flutter close. Her lips turned up into a small smile.


	32. 32

Later that night the bed dips with a different still familiar weight. Sleepily Azula rolls to her side and nestles against Aang's bare chest. She is rewarded with the feel of his arm wrapping around her holding her close. He practically vibrates with tension though and she tilts her head upward to look at him. His face is stony, jaw tense, as he glares up at the ceiling. Propping herself onto her arm she waits him out.

"Why were you meeting with Ozai?" The words are clipped and angry.

She expected this. Ever since her first meeting with the fallen Phoenix King she knew there would be harsh reactions from those dearest to her. Some truths are unavoidable.

"He's my father."

It's not the answer he wants and it shows in the way he pushes her, albeit gently, off him. Sitting up, his feet hit the floor. "Don't do that."

Azula sits up as well arching a brow at his back. "Do what?"

He glares at her over his shoulder, eyes shining like liquid silver in the dark. "Act like this is about family. We both know better."

It's her turn to glare. She feels herself bristling at the insinuation. "Then what is it about?"

"Zuko." He spits out the name. The air crackles with electricity.

The acidity in his tone gives her pause. "He's family." She reminds him drolly.

He's on his feet, height looming over her. "He's the Fire Lord who just happens to be your brother and if he wants something you make sure he gets it." Azula opens her mouth to argue but Aang barrels forward, his voice taking a deeper, harsher tone. "What does Fire Lord Zuko want with Phoenix King Ozai?"

Aang has always seen more than what was at the surface, seen more than others gave him credit for. The carefree, gentle persona hides something older and darker. It reminds her that the Avatar is not one to be trifled with. Azula is never one to back down from a fight but she can sense something tenuous, something dangerous, in his eyes. It puts her on edge.

She opts for truths. "Ursa." The look of anger falters on his face and confusion takes its place. "Zuko wants to know what happened to her. Ozai would never tell him. I thought I could get him to open up."

The storm recedes slightly but still simmers in his eyes. "Did you?"

She looks away, defeat evident. "He only would ever tell me she was banished." She avoids his gaze, feeling almost small and trapped. It's a rare and uncomfortable feeling.

"Then it was for nothing." Aang surmises harshly. "You nearly died again for nothing."

Few speak to her with such disdain. Most keep their true feelings hidden behind the layers of court intrigue. The few that are so bold are often met with a brutal reprisal, either at her hand or Zuko's. The Avatar is untouchable in this respect. Perhaps for the first time she faces the reality of the game she has played with a being as old as the elements themselves and one so little understood.

She looks at him, truly sees him. Usually, there is a general sense of calm about him, but she feels none of that now. The air is heavy and tense. The temperature of the room is hotter than is comfortable, hotter than is normal for this time of night. She has seen how his mood can influence the elements before but this time it is not lust driving his powers.

Azula licks her lips and tests the waters. "Is that what this is about? My brush with death?"

Defuse. Distract. Uncover the true nature of the situation. Lessons learned at Ozai's knee.

Aang only ever becomes truly unhinged when his center is threatened. Anger, pain, and fear would often trigger a rage inside the young Avatar that could level cities. She wonders what emotion is driving him now. Curiosity often causes her to tread where she shouldn't.

"Brush?" He asks incredulously, eyes bright in the low light of her room. "It's a whole painting at this point."

Aang is never so flippant in regards to her safety.

Defuse.

"Did you just make a joke?" She strives to make light of the situation.

He growls at her. "I'm serious, Azula."

She decides that she won't be cowed by him and pulls herself up straight. "I am as well."

Her silent challenge is met with a resolute stare. Sensing an opening she bounds off the bed and closes the distance, careful to not push too fast. His skin is heated under her touch as she slides her arms around his neck. She feels the resistance but he won't outright push her away, not when her robe falls open and she presses bare skin to his own.

Distract.

Her lips press to the side of his neck even as he turns his head away from her. Unbidden his hands come to her waist, not quite pulling her close but not quite pushing her away either. She presses the advantage and kisses up his throat, across his jaw. Her efforts are rewarded when his lips meet her own. She can feel the hesitance there, the reservation. She lets one hand trail down his chest, over the hard muscle of his stomach to tease at the waist of his pants. The hot skin of his hand slips beneath the fabric of her robe and burns into the small of her back as he finally pulls her closer to him. She can feel the war he fights with himself. He wants to resist her seduction. He knows what she is doing.

Azula makes a small sound in the back of her throat when his hand grazes the back of her thigh. It drives him to grip her leg and pull it over his hip, bringing her center closer to his own. The heat pours from her body as her nails dig into his shoulders.

They can fight later.

He grasps her other leg and lifts her up so she can wrap herself around him. It's a few short steps to her bed and Aang is none too gentle when he drops them both onto it. He's hurt by her lies, angry at her manipulation. He's afraid for her life. He's not in the right mindset and it shows in the roughness of his actions. His hands grip harder. His body thrust into her sharper. Every aspect of him wants to strike back at her, mark her, make her his. Azula's voice becomes hoarse, strangled but he doesn't relent. Her nails leave bloody trails down his back, urging him forward. He knows how she thinks. She wants him to work out his discontent on her and with the way her teeth bite into his neck and her heels dig into his back he knows she is working out hers as well.

He will be bloody and bruised in the morning but so will she. Its as close to battle as the two have come since the war. When he feels her body reach its peak beneath him and his own answers in response, he feels his mind blank out in the bliss of being inside her. He has enough sense of self to not fall bonelessly on top of her, but holds himself up with shaky muscles.

Uncover.

He buries his face in her neck. "Be more careful. Do you have any idea what it does to me when you get hurt?"

Azula's breath is still coming in short pants as she opens her eyes to look at him. She notes the tension in his shoulders, the dark circles under his eyes, the lines of worry etched on his face. Zuko has often borne the same look.

"I can only promise it as much as you can." She says quietly, feeling the sweat cooling on her skin. Their lives are not always their own. There are special dangers involved.

"Azula…"

She holds up a hand cutting him off. He may be the Avatar but she is Azula. She spent a lifetime being controlled by her father. She won't let a lover do the same.

"First and foremost, I am the Fire Lord's Hand. Everything else comes second. It's no different for you. We both have roles to play."

His eyes harden in a way she has not seen since the Crystal Catacombs of Ba Sing Se. "It's more than that. We both know it."

Before she can question his words he is already pulling away from her. With quick short actions he redresses, pulling his pants and shirt back on. He moves quick and is out the bedroom door before she knows it.

She scrambles off the bed, pulling her robe around her to chase down the hall after him. "Wait! Where are you going? We aren't done talking about this."

At the door that leads to the rest of the palace, he turns back to her, fire flaring in his eyes again. "I love you,Azula, more than I have loved anyone. Today I crushed men to death because they threatened you. That's dangerous. You have no idea just what could happen if I lose control."

She knows. How could she not? The knowledge that she could cause someone so powerful and so tightly restrained to come undone so completely had brought with it a giddy rush that was not even rivaled with the one she gets when exercising the power of Zuko's Crown.

He closes his eyes and breathes deep, collecting himself. When he opens them there is an edge that wasn't there before. It's the look of a man who has made a decision. Something catches in Azula's chest at that look.

"We both know that I'm not the most important man in your life. Everything you do is for Zuko. In some way, this," he gestures between them, "is too."

The denial is on the tip of her tongue but her lips refuse to work. Perhaps in the beginning the idea to seduce the Avatar so Zuko could have what he wanted was there, but somewhere along the way Azula lost herself.

Her eyes must say it all. Aang gives a wry nod. "I'm glad Zuko is happy. Goodbye, Azula."

The words don't sound as final as the door closing behind him does.

Ooooo

Katara is as predictable as the moon she follows. Tonight it hangs bright and full. Naturally she is drawn to one of the large ponds dotting the palace grounds.

Aang watches from a distance, feeling the waters pull as she twists and turns it in intricate shapes. Her oneness with her element is something he feels a pang of envy over. His own connection to the elements is tenuous right now, his sense of self is shattered.

"Are you just going to watch?" She calls to him as she let's the water melt back into the pond.

He answers with a small shake of his head as he closes the distance. Katara understands quickly enough and shoots him the same motherly look she has given him since the first day they met.

"Azula?" She asks already knowing the answer.

He ghosts her a smile in reply.

Katara offers her own smile of understanding. "Zuko gets the same look when dealing with her. What did she do now?"

Aang stops to stand a few feet away. "I ended things."

Katara's face falls. "Oh, Aang, was it about today?"

She is one of the few people that truly understands what it means to him to take a life.

"I could feel them dying. I didn't care. She was hurt and that's all that mattered." Katara closes the distance and hugs him to her. He sinks into the warmth and the kindness but pulls back. He doesn't deserve it. "There's more." She looks up at him, eyes large and full of question. "I could feel Toph trying to save them." He pauses. "Toph's good."

She hears the silent "but" in his words.

"But you're better." Katara finishes for him, silent tears welling up in her eyes. "Aang…"

He shakes his head and steps away from her. "The worst part is I don't really regret doing it either. What does that say?"

He didn't just bury Azula's attackers; he kept Toph from saving them. It says a lot for the boy who anguished for weeks what to do about Ozai.

"I think I need some time away. I'm going to the temple. I need to clear my head."

Katara understands. She has always understood. "Do what you need to do. Maybe some time apart will do you both good." Even as she says it she knows it to be false. They've had nothing but time apart.

Aang laughs bitterly. "I really don't think she's going to miss me."

He turns to walk away but her question stops him. "What do you mean?"

He is hesitant to admit it, even to Katara. "She doesn't need me. She's got Zuko." He grasps for words before saying, "Doesn't it bother you?"

He can see from the way she closes in on herself that she knows just what he refers to. The connection the siblings share leave little room for anyone else. He has seen how Azula and Zuko have began to turn to each other more. Everyone else is a bit player in their world. It has to be doubly worse for Katara as Zuko's wife.

"They've been through so much." Katara offers as explanation. He can tell she wants to say more. With those two there will always be more.

Aang hasn't forgotten about the secretive nature of the two. For sometime he has suspected that there is much he doesn't know and may never know. He can't dwell on it now.

"I'm glad she has someone in her life she trusts. I will write you sometime when things are better."

Katara nods and offers a sad smile. "Take care of yourself, Aang."

He nods and disappears the way of Appa's stables, intent on putting the Fire Nation behind him.

Oooo

Days later, Zuko finds them in the private courtyard. Ozai's order of again is punctuated with a slap of the stick in his hand. It brings back memories Zuko would rather forget. Azula seems nonplussed by the sharp corrections. She simply restarts the form, concentration heavy in her features.

When her flames fail to burn blue, Ozai responds with a crack to her errant leg. "Control. You must have control over every aspect."

Azula huffs as she adjusts her stance. Her breaths are heavy, muscles tense. Even Zuko can tell her energy is flagging from his distance.

Ozai simply orders "Again."

Zuko waits patiently, quietly observing. Ozai slips easily into role of teacher even if his own flames have died. Azula's effort is rewarded when orange finally gives way to blue.

Ozai grunts in an approval that Azula accepts. It's only after she bows and leaves Ozai to his own set of complex katas that she approaches the Fire Lord. A servant offers a glass of cool water which Azula quickly gulps. Zuko notices the slight tremor in her hand.

"Kyoshi Island was attacked." He states without preamble. "Kuei demanded they defend their king and Suki refused. Their village was nearly leveled."

Azula doesn't show surprise. It was expected. Kuei's policies have alienated most of his kingdom.

"Will the Southern Water Tribe support their Chief's son?'

"No." This Zuko is sure of. "They aren't in any condition to fight." All the tribe's resources have gone into rebuilding.

Azula turns to watch Ozai as he relentlessly performs another fruitless form. "Do you think he's trying to get it back?"

Zuko watches him as well. "Perhaps." The method of energybending was untried, untested. If anyone could overcome this obstacle it would be Ozai."Is that why you train with him?"

Azula doesn't meet his eyes but instead focuses on toweling off the sweat of the day. "Ozai was always a good teacher."

Zuko bites his tongue. There's so much Ozai taught her, good and bad. His taunts still echo in Zuko's mind. The knowledge he has used Ozai's tutelage of Azula in the darker arts still leaves him with a sense of guilt. Azula would be the first to remind him guilt was useless.

It must be the part of Zuko that was more Ursa, more human, than either Azula or Ozai could ever be.

Azula finally meets his eyes. "We can't get involved."

"They're my friends." He feels like a petulant child.

"Fire Lords don't have friends."

This is what he needs her for: someone to argue with him, someone he can let his walls down with, someone to share the burden of the crown.

"What about the colonies?" The Fire Nation citizens who reside in the Earth Kingdom are often at the forefront of discussion when it comes to the civil war.

She shrugs. "If either one of them is foolish enough to bring the fight to a bunch of Fire Benders then let them. It won't go well." It's not a sentiment he shares with as much confidence but her idea has merit. "Besides the fact Ba Sing Se is losing control of the situation can bode well for us."

Zuko doesn't reply. "Minister Cai says refugees are pouring into the Northern Air Temple." Azula chooses a slice of mango off a tray laid out on the table so he adds, "She has received reports of refugees at the Eastern and Western Temples as well."

"Who is even there to report it?" Azula spares him a glance.

"They are being rebuilt."

Zuko had given Aang a hefty amount of gold and strict instructions to restore the temples to their former glory.

"Southern?" Azula asks casually.

Zuko sees through it. "There's no one there to ask."

It was the one temple that Aang refused any rebuilding in. Zuko suspects he wants to do the work there himself or perhaps he can't bear the idea of having anyone else walk his ancestral home.

"I'm sure you will find out soon enough." She says dismissively.

Zuko doesn't reply. Katara already told him Aang was retreating to the temple to regain some of the control he has lost, some of the control Azula took from him. Not for the first time, he ponders the chaos she brings with her.

"Forgive me, Fire Lord Zuko, Princess Azula." Their attention is drawn to a young woman. She drops into a low curtsy. "The guards let me in. Your Highness, you have a meeting."

Azula sighs."Zuko, this is Lady Yoshida. I've hired her as an assistant."

Ty Lee has been confined to her home during the last stages of her pregnancy, leaving Azula with just Mai and Mai has been been pulling double duty under Zuko's orders seeking out information that Azula has been unable to find herself due to the restrictions he has placed upon her.

He gives the woman a nod of acknowledgement. It is clear from the look on her face that she is not a usual at court. Her eyes speak of innocence and awe. She attempts to avert her eyes but sneaks covert glances through her lashes at the three royals in residence. Zuko knows the sight of Azula standing close to him is a sight in itself as most still think Azula is still out to kill him and take the throne. The sight of Ozai in the background is sure to be a novel one as well.

"I have a meeting with the unofficial head of the merchant's guild. Yoshida will attend." The expectant look Azula gives the woman tells Zuko there is more to it than that. "Go to my rooms. Run a bath."

The woman simpers and curtsies again before hurrying away.

Azula leans in to speak in his ear in a low voice. "Her father has fallen on hard times financially."

Zuko takes in her unspoken meaning. Noble family but lost fortune. Marital prospects will be nearly impossible.

"I imagine he would be open to unconventional suitors." Zuko answers back in the same low tone.

Azula smiles at his understanding before turning on her heel, suddenly all business. "I will let you know how it goes." She answers over her shoulder as way of dismissal as she crosses the courtyard. She stops at the door and turns back to him. "Dinner tonight?"

"Of course."

She flashes him another smile and disappears inside.

"Ah, if it isn't the Fire Lord himself." Ozai's tone is only partially mocking as he approaches.. "Finally come to visit?" He makes a point of looking past Zuko. "Where did your sister go?"

Zuko assumes an impassive face. "She has a meeting."

Ozai smirks. "No doubt keeping things running smoothly."

Azula's quick departure has left Zuko in uncertain territory. He may as well feel out the situation as Azula's perceptions can't always be trusted when it comes to Ozai. She has already been stabbed in the chest. He doesn't want more to happen.

"How are you liking your new accommodations?"

"Much improved." Ozai says jovially. "I suppose I should thank you."

Zuko resists a scowl. "Thank Azula. I just didn't object."

Ozai dips his head in mock deference then hums. "You really have surprised me. I didn't think you had it in you to see her value and remove her from that asylum. You are quite welcome."

Zuko narrows his eyes. "Just what should I be thanking you for?"

"Azula. You can't tell me that the nation isn't more stable. Your rule smoother. All you need do is point her at a threat and poof it's gone. She's magnificent that way." Zuko fidgets uncomfortably. "Of course you took it farther and gave her more autonomy than I ever did. You found uses for her that I never had a chance to explore: I imagine the Avatar rather enjoys his time here. Honestly, I am ashamed that I didn't think to use her to seduce him in the first place. It would have saved us all a lot of trouble." Zuko grits his teeth. It's not the first time someone has insinuated something sordid behind the relationship between Aang and Azula. Ozai sees the chink in Zuko's armor. "It almost makes me wonder just who really holds the crown here. Does Azula just let you hold it for her?"

Zuko has withstood Azula's taunts, he can handle Ozai's. "You are asking the wrong questions." The shine of surprise is brief on the fallen king's face. "You should be asking yourself why she chose me over you?"

The truth hits home. The same rage boils in Ozai's eye as the day he scarred Zuko's face but the balance of power has shifted. A flitting thought of holding Ozai down in the same manner and blackening half his face takes flight but Zuko is no longer the angry banished prince of his youth.

Instead, Zuko offers a mock bow. "I will be sure to visit again."

He takes his leave, resolute in the idea to keep Azula busy for the next few days.

Oooo

The merchant Satoshi is much more subdued. It could be because he is on his own or it could be due to the fact the object of his affections sits at the same table as he.

"Zuko won't lift the trade restrictions." Azula informs him. "The war may go on longer than expected."

Satoshi spares her a glare. "Inform your Fire Lord that we can't pay our taxes if we have no income." His eyes soften as he looks to Yoshida at Azula's side. "Fortunately, I can live quite comfortably for the rest of my life."

Azula maintains her composure in the face of his blatant baiting. "You have planned well I am sure, but there are many workers who rely on trade with other nations to make their living. The Fire Lord is not blind to this. He is offering relief for those affected."

Satoshi bites back an acrid comment. "That is generous of him."

"It is." Azula agrees. "The Fire Lord is very generous." She nods and Yoshida obediently slides a sheet of paper to Satoshi. "This is an order for supplies to be sent to the Air Nation: the Northern, Eastern and Western Temples, to be made at regular intervals."

Satoshi scans the order. "This will only be a drop to what we are accustomed to moving."

Azula smirks. "It isn't about generating business. It's about helping those in need."

It isn't much but it is something. "Very well." Satoshi grumbles.

"I shall leave you then to sort out the details with my assistant." Azula says as she stands. She makes it a few steps to the door before he stops her.

"May we speak alone?" Azula assents and allows him to lead her into the hallway. "I know what you are doing." He hisses.

"And what exactly am I doing?"

"Bringing her here. I do not need your help to broker a match!"

His harsh tone draws out Azula's ire. "It would seem you do as her father has turned you down at every pass. Now if the Fire Lord himself were to recommend you then perhaps that might open an old man's eyes."

Satoshi stares at her. The offer dangling before his eyes. "Zuko would do that?"

"He has become a bit of a romantic since marrying. I have no doubt you would treat the lady with the utmost respect and dignity." She leaves the threat unspoken.

He flushes. "I do not desire her just because of her title." He does not elaborate and Azula does not care.

Considering the conversation to be over, she turns to go but his hand on her arm stops her. No one dares to touch her other than a very select few. He releases her and holds up his hands in surrender, realizing his faux pas. "Forgive me, Princess." She makes a show of brushing her sleeve where he touched her. "It wouldn't do any good for me to make a match with the girl if we both end up in poverty."

"You don't have enough fortune to last a lifetime?" She says dryly.

"I have enough to live decent but not enough to support a wife and a dying house."

She reads between the lines easily enough; Satoshi couldn't live well enough to enjoy the title he seeks.

Azula smiles again. "I am sure that if the match is one of true love that the Fire Lord would be willing to offer a sizeable dowry to ensure the bride's happiness."

Satoshi gives a small smile of relief. "That is all that I ask."

If only it were.

"Good. Now if there isn't anything else?" Azula asks with an arched eyebrow. The man shakes his head. "Good afternoon then."

Outside in the palanquin, she takes her seat.

"That was short." Mai's droll voice remarks.

"I expect Yoshida will be late tonight." If Satoshi knows what is good for him then he will begin courting the lady proper.

"Do you really think it will keep the merchants from revolting?"

This is the threat that has been close to home. If the merchant guild were to decide to rebel they would have scores of workers on their side. It could become a rebellion that would be difficult to squash.

"No, but it will silence him."

"So you take the head but another will spring in its place."

There will always be someone else to contend with. Azula isn't a fool. "I'm buying us time. Maybe by then the war will be over and we can put this behind us."

Neither feel the need to say that the Earth Kingdom Civil War is heating up and looks to be a long one.

They fall silent, watching the city pass them by.

"You should visit Ty Lee. She thinks you are avoiding her."

Azula stares out the curtains of the palanquin. "I am avoiding her."

She hears Mai huff. "Why? I thought we were past all that."

They are. Azula has forgiven them their betrayal but there is more at play than treachery from years before. It's all the things she can 't say to anyone but Zuko. They may be her friends but there are lines that she won't ever cross with them, secrets she won't ever share.

"We are." She offers simply. "I will make some time."

Mai shakes her head and glares out the other side of the palanquin. "She's bored being cooped up in bed. She only wants to see her friend."

"And she will. Tomorrow."

Mai fixes her with a bored stare. "Seriously? That easy?"

Azula meets her stare. "Did you want to fight about it? I could have them pull over and we give the citizens of Caldera a real show."

Mai rolls her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic. You sound like Zuko."

The deflection works though and Mai leaves her to her thoughts. She doesn't want to see Ty Lee, not because she wants to avoid her friend but because she doesn't want another reminder of what she won't ever have. The game comes with a certain price and some are just too high.


	33. 33

Zuko dreams. It's the same dream that has haunted him since the Western Air Temple, since the day he watched her fall. Azula was always better than him, faster than him, stronger than him...more loved than him. Watching her fall, watching her fail, had tilted his world on its axis. She lived. She survived. She thrived. It's Azula. How could she not?

That fact does little to quell the terror gripping his heart as he jolts upright in bed. His movement jostling the sleeping wife next to him, causing her to murmur and reach out with a cool hand to his sweat soaked back. Katara doesn't stir. She rarely does when he wakes from one of his nightmares. Zuko's thankful for it. He doesn't want her to see this side of him. Slipping from under her touch and the silk sheets, his feet press into the cool marble of his bedroom floor. Elbow to knee, head to hand, he leans forward, willing his heart to slow.

The elements of the dream are always the same, if not a little disjointed:Azula plunging into the abyss, her eyes wide and staring into his own, the feeling of helplessness. Tonight was new: visions of white banners hanging from the palace walls, a body lying in wake, the burial shroud of linen. He awoke before he could pull it back to see the face but the crown gave it away.

The dream always ends with Azula dead.

Standing he quietly slips on his shoes and dons his silk robe. The hallways are silent and dark. The guards standing vigilant do not greet their lord as he passes. Zuko often can't sleep and roams the palace halls. He follows his familiar nighttime path. The soldiers at Azula's door watch with knowing eyes. Often the Fire Lord seeks out his sister or vice versa, but something halts his hand where it hovers over the key in his pocket.

Instead, he turns and continues his trek until the cool night air greets him outside. The courtyard is quiet. Torches gently illuminate the paths, leaving enough shadow for court intrigues. Grunts draw him from his aimless wandering to the high walls surrounding Ozai's private residence. Keeping his father at the palace had brought protests from many, Katara included, but for some reason Azula wanted the Phoenix King here. Zuko assented.

Standing outside the thick rock which rises at least twice his height, he can hear the snap of fabric and the forceful exhale of air as Ozai performs a kata. If Zuko were to close his eyes, he could picture the force of each punch, the snap of each kick. Every movement full of power and threat; the sheer perfection of a true dragon of the royal family. Agni incarnate some had said. They had been wrong. Ozai was no more a living god than Azulon or Sozin. They were men with power, ambition, and the cruelty to use both to get what they want. In the end, each met his fate, some more well deserved than others.

Zuko looks up at the tall wall enclosing the fallen king. The sounds on the other side fall silent. It's easy for someone who once masqueraded as the Blue Spirit to scale the stone and land quietly on the other side. Ozai stands with his back to him, cup of wine in his hand.

"To what do I owe the honor of the Fire Lord's presence tonight?" Ozai asks without turning around. Zuko says nothing as he approaches to stand on the other side of the small table. Ozai eyes him, noting the sleepwear before holding out the cup. When Zuko does not reach for it, Ozai snaps, "If I were going to murder you, it would not be with poison."

When Zuko relieves him of the cup, he picks up another and fills it from the decanter on the table. Ozai sits in the chair and looks his son over. Despite Ursa's games and teases that Zuko was not his own, he can see the resemblance so clearly, regardless of the scarred eye. The boy was always too easy to read though. Something clearly is amiss.

"There were many a sleepless night for me when I was Fire Lord." Ozai muses. "No matter the amount of time I spent training, the courtesans I bedded, I could never quite find my rest. It's the curse of the crown."

Zuko narrows his eyes. Ozai contemplates his silence.

"I often wished I had someone I could speak with, someone that understood. Your mother was gone. Iroh only wanted to spout philosophical nonsense. It mattered not. A king can't show weakness to those he rules. It only invites dissent." Ozai takes a long drink, watching his son soak in the words."Your sister proved invaluable in that regard." Zuko doesn't meet his stare, looking down into his glass. "The fact that you are here tells me that Azula is what keeps you up tonight."

Zuko drinks the wine, gulping it like a man dying of thirst. Ozai does not smirk at his victory. He remembers what it was like to feel so alone. Standing he discards his cup on the table and circles around to face his son. Zuko frowns at him but doesn't retreat. He is no longer the scared scarred little boy. Ozai plucks the cup from his hand and it joins its mate on the table.

"Show me a flame." A man with a crown does not take orders and he sees the defiance in Zuko's eyes before the sneer twists his son's lips. "Please." Ozai adds, the word feeling foreign on his tongue. It must sound wrong coming from his mouth because there is confusion but the red fire appears between them. Ozai stifles a pang of loss."Your sister has always burned brighter than you. She was better than you in every way."

Ozai knows without looking that Zuko is openly glaring at him. The heat from the flame intensifies and flecks of blue pull at the edges. It's a marvelous sight but Ozai has a lesson to teach. With one hand he gently grasps the wrist of the hand between them.

He lifts his other hand as he speaks. "But fire that burns too hot will burn itself out. Azula herself told me that."

His open hand closes over the flame, snuffing it out. The heat from Zuko's palm is searing against Ozai's cooler skin, but he relishes the burn as he holds his son's hand in his own. He looks up into the glowing eyes, seeing his lesson strike truth.

"You were tempered in the fires of Agni, but Azula is more fragile than I ever knew." He looks down at their joined hands, speaking a truth he has kept long hidden. "I was wrong about Azula and I was wrong about you." He feels the shock jolt through Zuko but he tightens his grip to prevent him from pulling away. Zuko's eyes are wide with surprise.

The youngest son of Azulon has always been gifted with a second sight, has always seen beyond what was there. Some truths need to be spoken so he lets the hateful visage of angry king fall away to reveal the father beneath.

His words come in a rush. "You are strong but you will be tested. You will find the very foundation of your life shall be shaken. You will have your whole world fall apart. You will be tried in ways you never dreamed." Ozai pauses reluctant to continue but Zuko must know. "Azula will keep you awake long after she is gone from your life."

He meets Zuko's eyes and sees the pieces come together. He sees the dread, the fear, the already looming sense of loss.

"I dream of her." Zuko speaks for the first time tonight, voice husky and thick. "Dead."

Ozai nods knowingly at the true reason for his son's visit. "I do as well." He confesses.

It's not a detail he ever shared with anyone. Prophetic dreams were for Fire Sages but his family abandoned that path long ago. Azulon beat it out of him and Ozai learned to keep it to himself. For all the visions he had, for all the good they could do, he found he could not prevent the future from happening. This truth can't be prevented either.

"You can't save her." Ozai is accustomed to seeing hate in his son's eyes and it comes back full force at his pronouncement. Same Zuko: impetuous and idealistic to a fault. "If you try, you will fail. You will only cause more pain in the end, to her and to yourself."

Zuko squares his shoulders, drawing himself up to his full height, meeting Ozai's stare evenly. The sight brings a rare sense of pride as he meets the imperious stare of a king.

"She is my sister. I will not let harm come to her. I will protect her."

Ozai pulls him closer by their clasped hands and growls. "Have you been able to protect her so far? Has the Avatar? This is not a game I am playing with you, Zuko." Zuko pulls his hand free and turns away, drawing in air, striving for calm. Ozai watches him with interest. "I have always spoken the truth to you." Ozai states simply. Zuko turns slightly glaring at him over his shoulder. "This is what being Fire Lord is about. We send those we love to their deaths. Azula is no different."

Zuko faces away from him again. "You have never loved anyone." The same words of a young boy spoken now with the voice of a man.

It's a truth. Ozai concedes but there are other truths out there. "Iroh loved Lu Ten and yet he sent him to die. Do you not think my brother knew what he was doing that day?"

Iroh knew, whether he wanted to admit it or not, he knew. But Iroh knew when to let go and send his son perish in a foreign land.

Zuko stands silent. When he turns to face Ozai again, his eyes have taken on a different hue of gold, one brighter and colder than Azula's.

"Then I will tear the walls of Ba Sing Se down myself."

Ozai finds himself momentarily struck silent by the fervor in his son's words. "I have no doubt that someone of your sister's caliber would have many powerful enemies. You can't possibly eliminate them all."

"I'm the son of the Phoenix King. No one is beyond my reach."

Ozai breathes deep. "You may strike your revenge but Azula will still be lost to you."

A scowl is the only reply he receives before the Fire Lord disappears over the stone wall as quietly as he arrived.

Ooooo

"You cannot force peace to come." Iroh's gentle voice chides Aang. "You must just let it happen."

Aang forces himself to breathe deep, to focus on the here and now. All he can feel are the rapid fluttering heartbeats and ragged strangled gasps of dying men. He grits his teeth and drops his head in defeat.

Iroh doesn't break his own meditation pose to look over at his young companion. He can sense the anger and distress flowing off the other man easily enough.

"Perhaps if you were to talk about what is troubling you then you would feel unburdened." Iroh offers gently as he opens his eyes.

Aang's head hangs low, his posture slumped. There is so much he could say, but he doesn't. "I allowed myself to be manipulated."

Iroh doesn't answer. He knows as much from his visits to the Fire Nation and Zuko's letters filled in other last one had been rather distressing. Word of rebellion against Zuko's rule is nothing new but having one put down by the Avatar of all people is. The deaths of fifty men stain the young bender's hands and, unsurprisingly, Azula was at the center of it.

Aang lifts his head, defeat clear in his eyes. "I shouldn't feel jealous of Zuko of all people."

Iroh feels the weight of his words. "My niece has always been at odds with her brother. Ozai and Ursa used them as pawns against one another. I, myself, have been surprised by the devotion she has shown towards him." Iroh never voices his concerns about Azula's freedom. He has harbored concern sure she would kill Zuko and take the throne herself. After seeing the siblings dynamic though he felt his fears relieved.

"Devotion...that's one word for it."

Iroh faces the Avatar. "What word would you use?"

Aang's eyes darken. "Need." He pauses thinking it over. "She needs Zuko."

Iroh considers this nuance. "Zuko has always differed in his treatment of her compared to her parents. He has been the only family she has had that has demonstrated a concern for her well being." Aang glares at him sideways. "Immediate family." Iroh clarifies.

"She also tried to kill him, more than once, but now she kills for him."

"Are you bothered because you think she needs Zuko but doesn't need you?"

"Azula only needed what she could get out of me. Everything that happened between us was something she did for him."

"Do you really think that to be true?"

"I think anything beyond what good it could do for Zuko was just a bonus. Azula didn't really love me." Silence settles between them. "The Air Benders were right." Aang says softly. "About not having attachments. I've let it compromise my morals." He stands and stretches. Iroh watches curiously. "It's time I get back to my own path. Sifu Iroh, care to join me?" He nods towards the training area of the courtyard.

Iroh bows. "After you, Sifu Aang."

Oooo

Sokkas's face is drawn tight. "They didn't give us much of a chance." His eyes drift over the ruined remains of what he has come to call home. "The fire spread too fast."

The Earth Kingdom succeeded where the Fire Nation failed.

"Aang should tell Kyoshi she should have pushed the island farther out to sea." Suki says dryly as she approaches, dropping a bag filled with salvaged goods at their feet. "I can't say I'm a fan of the mainland right now."

No one is these days.

"At least the weather's nice." Toph remarks. She smirks at the glare Sokka throws her way. "Give me a plan and I'll have you some houses in no time."

"I'd rather not live in a mud hut." Sokka says dourly. "But beggars can't be choosers."

"You got bigger problems than that." Toph says, suddenly serious. "I may be the greatest Earth Bender ever but I can't grow food."

"Kuei will answer for this." Suki says, the normally affable girl is replaced by a serious warrior. "I have people to look after. We won't last long without basic supplies."

Sokka's face splits into a grin. "Did I ever tell you that you married a genius?" Suki frowns and Toph snorts a laugh. Sokka steps closer wrapping an arm around her waist. "A genius with a sister, a sister who happens to own half of the richest nation in the world?"

"Princess would disagree." Toph interjects.

Sokka ignores her as he turns the other direction. "I'm getting Hawky!"

Suki smiles for the first time on days.

Ooooo

The training grounds are alight with fire. Azula stumbles backward, nearly falling. The flames lick at her face, heat leaving its mark. She flings herself sideways rolling over her shoulder, a rock, small but sharp, slicing into the skin of her neck.

"Zuko!" She barks with a glare that has caused lesser men to shrink back.

The Fire Lord only advances, fists encased in fire. Struggling to her feet, Azula huffs from the exertion as months of illness have taken their toll on her endurance. She spins away as a jet of flame tears through the air. The tang of singed hair fills her nostrils.

Zuko is unrepentant. His reflexes are sharp and he lands a solid kick to her stomach. Azula lands on her back side feeling the air knocked out of her. Glaring up at the looming sight of her brother, she rubs the already forming bruise.

His eyes are icy. It reminds her of Ozai.

'What's wrong? Is the wife not putting out?" She snips. He narrows his glare. "When I feel frustrated I prefer a cold shower."

Zuko gracefully drops into a crouch before her, grabbing her chin in his hand he roughly twists her head to the side. The air hits the trickle of blood springing from her neck. Azula hisses when he touches the tip of his finger to the cut, searing it closed.

With a growl, she grabs his wrist, trying to free her jaw from his hold. He holds firm. The look in his eyes is eerie and for the first time Azula feels a flicker of fear. Rationally she knows Zuko would never hurt her, never could hurt her, even when she was trying to kill him. Now though there is a new element to him. Azula hates dealing with unknowns.

Striking out with her foot, she catches him off guard. Quickly she drives her palm into his shoulder, knocking him further off balance. She twists away throwing her feet over shoulder and catapulting herself onto her feet. Zuko only smirks as he pushes himself off the ground with his hands, easily bouncing up onto his feet.

"You need to be quicker than that, sister."

Azula blinks at him in confusion as he circles her. Flames flick out from his feet, teasing at her toes. It's not an attack. He's toying with her.

She won't be played with though. She was better than Zuko. She will be again. Breathing slowly, she stretches out her senses, feeling the calm wash over her.

A shift of dirt grinding against rock warns of Zuko shifting his weight preparing for another offensive. Azula breaths in feeling the humid air of the training yard expand her lungs. She opens her eyes to see a fire whip slicing through the air. She breaths out and blue flames erupt from her lips cutting through the Fire Lord's orange. Zuko executes a backward flip narrowly missing her dragon's breath.

When he faces her, it is with wide eyes. His face breaks into a smile. Azula cautiously mirrors it. It's been ages since she has breathed fire. The fact her flames were blue is a wonderful sign. Zuko nods approvingly, looking like the brother she has come to love. Just as quick the smile fades.

"Again." Zuko orders just before whipping more fire her direction.

Oooo

Sparring with Iroh is always peaceful yet challenging. Years of experience have given the retired general great insight into the harmony to be had between the four elements. Few give Aang such a challenge. Such challenges can translate to accidental injuries such as the one across Aang's shoulder that he is mending with healing waters in the kitchen.

Iroh's house is peaceful, soothing. A knock breaks Aang from his task.

Being a successful tea shop owner and technically still in line for the Fire Nation throne, Iroh lives surprisingly humble. No servants. No guards.

Aang answers the door to the stern face of a palace official. The man bows and quickly hands him a letter bearing his name written in an elegant hand before leaving. Aang tears the envelope to read the message inside.

"What is it?" Iroh asks as he descends the stairs.

Aang doesn't take his eyes off the paper. "Minister Jevian wants to have dinner with me tonight at her home."

Iroh hums. He is quite aware of just how vocal in her criticism Jevian has been of Aang's relationship with Azula and of the woman's machinations against the Fire Nation. "Will you go?"

"I haven't a good reason to turn it down." His voice is absent with thought. Jevian could have a dozen different reasons for inviting him with the war being the largest. King Boquin of Omashu is not backing down and has routed Kuei's forces more than once.

Iroh offers neither encouragment nor dissent but only watches as his friend gives a resigned nod and heads upstairs to dress.

Oooo

"Was that necessary?" Katara asks, dabbing at the scorch mark across his chest.

Zuko growls at the sting of cloth on the wound.

"Yes." He grunts in reply.

Katara shakes her head in disapproval. "You got what you deserved. What were you trying to accomplish?"

"She won't improve if she isn't pushed. She's been coddled too much."

Katara steps back, hands on her hips. "Newsflash but you're the one that's been coddling her."

Zuko looks away. "And now I'm not." He always refuses to meet her eyes when he is hiding something. Before she can ask he stands. "I shouldn't be the only one challenging her." He turns away, stripping off what remains of his burnt tunic.

"You want me to fight her?"

"You beat her before."

Katara has known Zuko since they were children on opposites sides of the war. She has known him better than he knows himself.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Zuko slips on a clean shirt hiding the burns and bruises acquired in the afternoon. "I can't protect Azula forever."

It's a small statement but laden with so much meaning.

"Why does she need protecting?" Katara asks cautiously. The idea that someone like Azula would need a champion would have been laughable a year ago but the trials the princess has undergone has shown a more human and vulnerable side of her.

Zuko glances at her as he ties the shirt close. The action is shy and hesitant. "I spoke with father." Katara lips are tight but she resists the urge to frown. Confiding in Ozai does not bode well. "Azula needs to stand on her own." Zuko explains. "Apart from me. Apart from Aang." He turns away again as he slips on the heavy royal robe. "It's the only way."

She circles around to confront him. "Way to what? You're speaking in riddles. What did you speak with Ozai about?"

Zuko wraps the last tie in place. The sight of him dressed as Fire Lord elicits an array of emotions in her: love, lust, awe. Now though all she feels is his imperial righteousness.

"Azula has always been the Fire Lord's greatest weapon. I need her to be that again." He steps around her, heading towards the door to their suite. He halts, fingers on the handle, and speaks without turning around. "Please do this for me."

Katara eyes the tension in his shoulders. She knows there is so much he doesn't speak. One day Zuko will have to learn to open up and to trust even her.

"I'll see what I can do."

His head drops as a sense of relief washes through him. "Thank you."

The door clicks quietly behind him leaving Katara alone

Ooo

Jevian's residence is not what Aang expected. She is the head of the council and answers only to Kuei. For all intents and purposes she holds a position equivalent to Azula's. He couldn't imagine Azula living in a home so modest. Zuko's palace seems barely able to contain her ambition, he thinks sourly.

He knocks and is surprised when Jevian answers the door. The few encounters he has had with the minister have not been pleasant. She has always struck him as a harsh and distant sort. The woman before him though is a distinct opposite. Instead of the heavy robes of state she is dressed in a simple fitted gown. Her hair, always pulled back in a severe bun, is flowing about her shoulders. The scowl ever present on her face is replaced with a welcoming smile.

"Avatar Aang, you are right on time, come in." She ushers him inside. The interior is simple, neat, and clean. "I just put dinner on the table." Her voice carries behind her as she leads him down the hall into the dining room.

"You cooked?"

She pulls out a chair, ducking her head and smiling. "My mother taught me well. It seems a shame to let her efforts go to waste."

Aang murmurs an agreement as he takes the offered chair. The table is small and piled with a variety of covered dishes. Jevian quickly seats herself across from him.

Her next words catch him off guard. "I took the liberty of raiding the library for an Air Nation cookbook." She punctuates her announcement by lifting the cover off the one closest to him.

His heart catches in his chest. "You made a fruit pie?"

"I know they are one of your favorite." She says shyly. "I hope I haven't overstepped my bounds." She glances at him from beneath her lashes, uncharacteristically timid.

"No, I'm honored that you would go to the effort."

She smiles warmly at him. "Thank you. It's important that we be on good terms. There is so much happening in the world right now and I feel that you and I have gotten off to the wrong foot. I want to fix that."

Aang offers his own smile. "I would like that."

"Wonderful." She offers holding up a bottle."Wine?"

She fills their cups and lifts hers in toast. "To a new beginning."

"A new beginning." Aang agrees as the glasses clink in the quiet of the room.

He lifts his glass to his lips and Jevian mirrors his action, her jade green eyes never leaving his own.


	34. Chapter 34

Despite her own prejudices, Azula has to admit the Water Bender has an impressive skill set. Katara twists and turns a stream of water overhead never spilling a drop. With a flick of her wrist, the water turns to ice in a giant wave over the Fire Lady, shielding her from the day's sun. Azula's eyes flicker to the side noting stark quiet around them.

Zuko must have a hand in this invitation to spar. Despite the familiarity between the two women neither has any real desire to spend time together sans Zuko. With a pivot of her hips and turn, the ice wave melts and flows smoothly back into the pond from where it came. Katara turns expectant blue eyes to her.

"I'm not sparring with you. My brother must not be thinking clearly to even suggest something so absurd."

Katara arches an eyebrow her way. "Are you afraid I'll beat you like last time?"

Sozin's comet will forever live between them.

"In my defense it took you and Zuko to stop me."

"And you were having a psychotic breakdown?" Katara reminds her sweetly.

Azula stifles a smile. She would never admit it but the Fire Lady has a backbone she admires.

Allowing a slight nod of acknowledgement, Azula repeats herself. "I'm not sparring you."

Katara's hands come to her hips and she snaps, "Why not? It's just a bit of friendly competition, not an Agni Kai."

Azula smirks. "Dear sister, there are so many things wrong with that statement."

Katara crosses her arms, eyes flashing a challenge. "Do enlighten me, Your Highness."

Azula lifts her fingers, counting off. "One, there is nothing friendly about competition, especially if it is done right. Two,you and I never have fought an Agni Kai nor will we ever fight an Agni Kai, and, three, last time you weren't pregnant with the heir to the throne, despite whatever closeted desires Zuko hid...poorly."

The color drains from Katara's face. "How?"

"I have eyes."

Instinctively Katara's eyes drop to her waist, searching for the tipoff.

"The two of you aren't exactly subtle." Azula speaks in a quieter tone, forever mindful of the spies at play. "Besides who could miss it with hips like yours."

Katara's glare comes back in full force. "You just don't want to get beat again."

"Perhaps after you have safely delivered the next Fire Lord and are back on your feet. Agni knows Zuko isn't up to the task so he has to send his pet to do his dirty work."

Katara rolls her eyes as she turns away, a stream of water circling her again. Taking the action for the dismissal it is, Azula mockingly bows to the Fire Lady's back and leaves.

Ooooo

Yellow eyes glare at him. Aang can't miss the hate, the fury. His throat burns with the tang of ozone and charred flesh. He doesn't miss the flash of blue lightning reflecting against the gold. It's the crack of thunder that jolts Aang from his vision.

Iroh looks at him with concern even as the skies above Ba Sing Se open and the rain begins to fall. Here in the dragon's private court yard Aang is far removed from the elements of his vision but he still struggles to reign his breathing in. Iroh doesn't shift from his own meditation pose but does patiently wait out his companion.

Aang closes his eyes trying to make sense of the disjointed images. He sees red. He sees gold. "Zuko." Iroh still doesn't move but Aang can feel the sudden tension. "I think he was in the palace." Aang frowns in concentration. "There was lightning." He lets out a frustrated sigh as the tendrils of the vision slip away. The scar on his back aches.

"Was Zuko being attacked?" Iroh asks with a slight edge in his voice. "By whom?"

Few Fire Benders can generate lightning. But Iroh doesn't need Aang to point out that fact.

"I couldn't see anyone else. Just Zuko."

Iroh takes it in and nods thoughtfully. Aang stands, unable to contain the restless energy any longer. He steps to the edge of the stone, feeling the soft sprinkle of rain falling from above.

"I've seen Ba Sing Se burn before." He strives to sound casual, strives to calm the fear twisting his gut. "It was the palace. The fire was blue."

Behind him, Iroh says nothing but both men are thinking the same thing.

Azula. Ever since her release, they have waited for her to strike. Zuko has faith in his sister's loyalty. He trusts her with so much more than he has ever trusted anyone. She has chosen Zuko time and again. Zuko will always be Azula's first.

Not all visions come true but it can't be coincidence.

Iroh seems to be thinking the same thing. "Azula is not the only Fire Bender to create lightning."

There's Iroh. There's Aang.

"Could Ozai get his bending back?" Aang asks, feeling the unpleasant blossom of worry.

Iroh thinks. "Energy bending is new. Do you truly take it away or only block access to his bending?"

Aang doesn't answer. There are too many unknowns.

"Ozai could never bend blue." Aang adds as he turns to face the other.

Iroh turns this over as he sips his tea. He meets Aang's eyes. " You can."

Aang visibly starts. "Why would I burn the palace? Why attack Zuko? I would never do that."

"Your visions are incomplete. We cannot possibly determine what will happen based on a few images." Iroh's smile is gentle. "It would be best to meditate upon this more. Try to complete the vision."

Aang forces a deep breath, nodding in agreement. He learned long ago to not rush based on half formed ideas.

"Later. I have dinner."

Iroh hums, eyebrows rising in interest. "I am beginning to think you prefer Jevian's cooking to my own."

Aang feels too somber for his attempt at humor. "It's not like that."

Iroh doesn't reply, instead letting his eyes slip close as his breathing evens out into another meditation cycle.

Aang slips back into the house. Jevian seems to aim for simplicity in her private life. Aang foregoes the obvious orange robes for shades of green. The blue arrows will always be a dead giveaway but it's a start.

The minister of Ba Sing Se is not Aang's choice for dinner companion but there is something about her that bears investigation. She is friendly and welcoming to the Air Bender and part of Aang feels wrong for taking advantage of her hospitality. However, he knows just what sort of person she really is underneath the smiling exterior. She is a true politician through and through. LIke Azula, Jevian knows how to work an angle but she doesn't have the advantage over Aang that Azula had.

Logically, Aang knows what it looks like as he appears at her house night after night, dining in private with the woman. They eat. They flirt. Tongues are already wagging in the Earth Kingdom court. In retrospect, perhaps the vision of Zuko furious with him may be more accurate than he first thought.

When Jevian opens the door she flashes him a smile. Returning the smile he holds up a bottle.

"You didn't have to do that." She says brightly, taking the wine. Turning it over, she reads the label. "Fire Nation wine?."

"Iroh's. He recommended it." Aang leaves out that it comes from one of the Royal family's wineries, more specifically Azula's own.

"I'm sure it will be delicious." Jevian says warmly as she turns towards the kitchen leaving Aang alone in the foyer. "Dinner's almost ready." She calls from across the house.

Aang takes the opportunity and steps forward, gently placing a hand on the stone wall closest to him. He reaches out with his Earth bending, feeling at the edges of the house.

It's just there at the corner: a tunnel hidden. He's been trying for days to find the entrance but it seems to be ever-shifting. Jevian isn't an Earth Bender but someone is hiding something under her house. He can't openly look for the tunnel during the short time he is here without arousing her suspicions. During the day there are too many patrols in this part of the city.

Jevian's voice calls to him from the other side of the house. Reluctantly Aang steps away from the wall and follows. He needs more of a plan.

Oooooo

Perhaps it's the prince in him, but prison walls hold a certain distaste for Zuko. The filth, the mold, the stench. As Fire Lord, he could reform it, make it cleaner, healthier but the dank of it is so fitting to those that end up subjected to its mercies. Ozai lived here for a time. Azula and Iroh too. Briefly, Zuko wonders if Ursa ever graced its walls.

The present occupant of this dingy cell stares up at him through the metal bars. The man's eyes hold no spark. He is no bender. He can't see the sharp outlines of Fire Lord robes, the flamed crown, or even the clench of Zuko's jaw, but he can see the menacing glow of golden eyes. He can see the boy he knew turned into the man he plotted to kill, the Lord that holds his life in his hands.

"All your cohorts are dead. Their houses destroyed. Their names erased."

Ukano blinks slowly. This information can't be a surprise. Of all the Fire Lord's before him, Zuko's rule has been the most opposed. More plots have been hatched against him. More treasons have been aimed his way. Every one of them has been crushed brutally. The Fire Nation has bled in Zuko's name.

Ukano won't though.

"Your house remains." Ukano eyes brighten at the news. "But you will no longer lead it."

"Tom-tom." Ukano states with certainty.

"Mai." Zuko corrects.

This has Ukano on his feet. "Tom-tom is my son. He is next to inherit, not her, not the one who betrayed me."

The New Ozai society had planned to kill Zuko, kill Azula, and put Ozai back on the throne. Mai had discovered her father's plan and brought it to Zuko. Together they rooted out the other members and quietly disposed of them. Only the ones that were to free Ozai were left. Zuko borrowed a page from Azula's book and let them continue with their plan as a de facto test for Ozai.

Azula nearly died in the attack but surprisingly Ozai chose to defend his daughter. Both would have died if Aang hadn't arrived. Zuko doesn't let himself think of the men crushed by an angry Avatar.

Zuko regards him coolly. "It is only because of Mai that your son has a house at all. I could toss him into the streets with the other children of traitors. Let your wife try to make a life for him as the child of a disgraced and dishonored father."

Ukano bites his lip. "What happens when he is of age?"

"That will be up to Mai. She is head of the house now. I expect she will secure him a place in the military so he can make up for your disloyalty."

Ukano wants to lash out. He wants to argue. "What of me?"

"That depends on exactly how much your daughter values your life." Zuko smirks. "Perhaps you should have paid her more attention."

"You put her aside for that Water Bender whore. She was meant to be your queen, not some cast off."

The anger is expected. As most noble families, much hinged on making a good match for their children. As Fire Lord, Zuko would be the ultimate prize.

"Mai would have been miserable as Fire Lady. You and I both know that. But speak of my wife like that again and I will take your head myself." Ukano swallows and his eyes drop. "If Lady Mai is feeling generous, she may allow your wife and son to visit."

Zuko steps from the dim cell. Mai is waiting, face impassive as always. Her eyes flick to the torches that flare brightly under the Fire Lord's influence as he draws near. Sapphire mixes with ruby but Azula is safely ensconced at the palace. The show of power is all Zuko's doing. If he notices her alarm, he ignores it.

"His fate is in your hands now. Do what you will."

Mai tears her gaze from the unusual flames to meet the Fire Lord's too bright eyes.

"Thank you." She murmurs.

Zuko's presence has never left her feeling awestruck. He may have been the Crown Prince when they first dated but she never treated him with the deference expected to royalty. Where Azula craved worship, Zuko was desperate for normalcy.

Bending blue must be Azula's influence. Mai has already seen the other ways the princess has influenced the Fire Lord. He carries himself with more confidence, more certainty. He takes action. He is not the man she once knew. It leaves Mai feeling off balance around him.

Zuko unaware of the internal dialogue nods as he turns away. For a moment he stands in profile to her. He reminds her of Ozai.

Ooooo

Kuei's court is nothing like Zuko's. Whereas the Fire Lord runs his nation with an iron fist, Kuei leaves the decisions to his ministers. Many a petitioner tries and fails to distract the King from his beloved bear.

Jevian prefers Kuei's complacency. Aang can see the satisfied gleam in her green eyes. Azula would have fried Zuko in his own flames if he were to be so weak. The princess may have a heavy hand in Zuko's kingdom but the Fire Lord is seemingly with her every step of the way.

The next petitioner steps forth and Aang feels cheered at the sight of his friends. Suki is in full Kyoshi dress with a stern expression but Toph is dusty and happy as usual.

"Kyoshi Island has been attacked. Our village destroyed." Suki announces without preamble. "It was Earth Kingdom soldiers demanding our allegiance."

This is the first Aang has heard of the attack. Concern floods his body. "Is everyone okay?"

Suki flicks her green eyes his direction. "We were fortunate; there weren't any casualties."

Jevian stands stoic, watching the exchange. It's the face of a practiced politician. "Please accept our apologies but this was an act by a rogue unit. We would never order such a thing especially against our own citizens."

Suki narrows her eyes. "All our crops were lost. Our buildings burned to the ground. I have families that have nothing to eat and nowhere to live."

Her words draw Kuei's attention and he breaks away from a disappointed Bosco. "Surely we can help. The Kyoshi Warriors have been loyal to me." He looks to Jevian, the plea clear in his eyes.

The minister forces a small smile. "Our supplies are stretched to the limit with the war. We can't possibly spare anything. All that we have goes to the front lines for the troops."

Kuei looks down disappointed.

Suki maintains an impassive face but her voice carries the authority of Kyoshi. "I'm not here asking for supplies. Fire Lord Zuko has agreed to send what we need to see us through the year. I want the names of those responsible so they can be brought to answer for these crimes."

Jevian bears her own impassive mask. "I was to understand that nothing leaves the Fire Nation, not even the merchandise we have already paid for. It must be useful having the Fire Lord as an in-law so he can flaunt his own rules."

Suki's glare intensifies. "Zuko doesn't want to see innocent people hurt."

Jevian offers a tight smile. "No doubt he owes you after having burned your village during the war. It's good to know the Fire Lord pays his debts."

Sensing the rise in tension Kuei intervenes stepping between the two women. "We will track down those responsible and see that they be punished accordingly. You should focus on rebuilding. We will keep you informed of what we find."

Suki gives Kuei a curt nod and turns sharply on her heel and out the throne room doors. Toph arches an eyebrow and follows at a leisurely pace. Aang looks to Kuei and Jevian. Seeing the mixture of perplexity on the face of the former and barely veiled anger on the latter. He takes his leave following his friends through the door.

Beyond the ears of court, Suki turns to him, fury twisting her features. "Who does she think she is? I wanted to beat her with my fans!"

Aang glances at Toph who answeres his unspoken question with a shrug. "No prying eyes for the moment but I doubt that lasts."

Taking the opportunity, Aang says, "You and I both know you won't ever find out who did this." Suki nods, she already put together as much from Jevian's reaction."I will help you but you need to help me now."

Toph arches an eyebrow. "Found something fun, Twinkletoes?"

"Something is going on under Ba Sing Se. We need to figure out just what."

Oooo

Aang's Earth Bending beats Toph's by sheer power thanks to the Avatar Spirit but Toph has the true talent when it comes to the finesse needed to uncover hidden entrances. Not far from Jevian's house she uncovers part of the tunnel that has eluded Aang for days. Once inside they find the tunnel leads into a small network of rooms

"It's like a mole badger colony." Toph says as they turn another corner. "It just keeps going on and on."

Numerous entrances and exits lead to the empty rooms. Following some unspoken tell, Toph leads them forward. The contents of the room take their breath.

"I thought we uncovered all the Dai Li facilities." Aang's voice is distant, sad.

The chair with restraints reminds him of the Joo Dees. The brainwashing program put forth by Long Feng to control the citizens of Ba Sing Se during the war.

"Evidently not." Toph snips. She's just as unhappy as Aang. After all it had been the two of them that took on the task of shutting down the Dai Li mindwashing dens.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I don't think you missed this one." Suki runs a finger over the chair. It comes up clean. "Where's the dust? This is new."

"The Dai Li are still active." Aang says grimly. "We need to see how far these tunnels go."

"Maybe we will get lucky and find someone we can ask politely."

Aang doesn't reply to Toph's snark. Being polite is the last thing on his mind. He's tired of niceties.

"Do you think Kuei knows?" Suki asks as they exit the room to explore the others.

"Doubt it. But your new girlfriend probably does." Toph quips. "She seems like the type to terrify the city into behaving. What is it with you and psychopaths?"

Aang ignores Toph's dig. "I'm not involved with Jevian."

Toph laughs. "Gramps already told us how much time you've been spending at her house."

Aang steps quickly into another room. This one lined with books and jars. "I picked up on the tunnel there. I was trying to figure out how to get to it without tipping the guards off."

Toph leans against the doorframe while they other two open jars and books searching for information. "Ask yourself WWPD." Aang and Suki both look at her with confused expressions. "What would Princess do?" Toph explains. "Do what Azula would have done and have sex with her. Do the job right and she snoozes long enough for you to do a little digging." Aang's glare only makes Toph smirk. "Come on, Twinkles, you know I'm right."

Suki can sense the rising tension in the young Avatar. "Torture seems more like Azula's go to technique."

"Oh that's right. Sex only worked with Aang. Kinda makes you wonder what she did to get Zuko on her side." Toph feigns curiosity.

Aang rolls his eyes upward striving for patience. Toph only digs at him when she's trying to get to the heart of the issue. Aang doesn't want to talk about Azula. He doesn't want to talk about crushing men to death. He's been avoiding Toph ever since it happened.

Suki ignores the two benders strange argument and continues sifting through the pages of a book. "These look like recipes for poisons."

"I didn't know the Dai Li used poison. Doesn't seem like their style." Toph frowns in thought.

Aang reads over Suki's shoulder. "We should take these to Iroh's. Leaves are more his thing."

Suki nods and begins gathering up various books.

Ooooo

Azula shifts the bundle in her arms. The baby protests with a slight yawn. Sleepy gray eyes blink up at her.

"You're heavier than you look, little one." Azula whispers, sliding the back of her knuckle against the soft cheek. The tiny mouth chases after it. "Someone's hungry." Shifting the baby to her other arm, she crosses the room.

Ty Lee lies on the bed, hair softly framing her face. One breast is bare and an already suckling infant attached. She pulls aside the other side of her gown. Azula gratefully hands off the baby and turns her head as Ty Lee helps her latch.

The new mother sighs happily. "Aren't they just amazing?"

Azula takes in the sight of twins nursing. The smile that is ever present on Ty Lee's face has become something softer and more angelic. She's the picture of happiness.

A soft knock at the door saves her from answering.

"Forgive me but Fire Lord Zuko requests your presence. " A servant murmurs quietly.

Azula looks again to Ty Lee who only waves her off. "Duty calls. Thank you for coming by."

"I'm sorry it wasn't sooner." As she says the words she finds she means it.

Ty Lee smiles again. "I know you're busy."

It's the sort of understanding that allows Azula to get away with being a bad friend. If only other people would let her fall so short in interpersonal relationships.

Azula takes her leave and steps into the palanquin. It must be serious if Zuko is sending a summons across Caldera for her. For days Zuko has been distant and broody. He closed himself off from her. It had upset the safe cocoon of her world. She had been accustomed to having her brother's nearly undivided attention to being bereft of his warmth. Perhaps that is why she finally kept her promise of visiting tomorrow a week late.

She watches the city pass by. Seeing the newborn twins was not the ordeal she had been dreading, though the soulful gray eyes of the little girl had nearly been her undoing.

If she closes her eyes then she can imagine another child with gray eyes. It was a child that was gone before she knew it even existed.

It was a child she didn't know she wanted until it was too late.

The poison had done it's job and attacked her body on every level. Katara worked tirelessly but organ after organ began to fail. Azula barely survived. The tiny life inside her didn't have a chance.

The floor of Zuko's office stained red with her loss.

Aang should know Zuko had argued.

In a way Azula agreed. He had a right as the father to know but it would only bring added pain. He's suffered enough at the hands of the Fire Nation. He suffered enough at her hands.

As she exits the palanquin and ascends the stairs, she ignores the watchful eyes. Life at the palace means she is always under scrutiny. The gossips titter with the Avatar's comings and goings, always speculating about the ups and downs. How she managed to keep her miscarriage a secret she isn't sure. Zuko must have worked miracles on her behalf.

The hallway gives way to the Fire Lord's office. The curious looks of strangers give way to her brother's comforting golden glow. She would be loathe to admit how she has missed Zuko these past few days.

"Hakoda sent this." He announces without ceremony as he hands her a scroll.

She unfurls it. She knew this day would come. Fire Nation rebels turned pirates had already been causing problems but it was an Earth Kingdom matter. Kuei was clear that Zuko was not to get involved. However, the pirates have now attacked Water Tribe boats.

Lives were lost. This can't be ignored.

"Admiral Tsuji is in the War Room." Zuko names Ty Lee's husband. "He can meet with the fleet and patrol the passageway. Give the Water Tribe some protection."

Azula considers Zuko's idea. She doesn't like the idea of mobilizing the fleet. That large of a movement could cause an already nervous Kuei to do something even more stupid than start a civil war with Omashu.

"That would help for a bit but it won't get to the root of the problem." Her words are silk, heavy with intent.

Zuko is already shaking his head, knowing how her mind works. "No."

Azula squares herself for an argument. "We find their base and destroy it. The fleet can't play escort forever."

"And we can't send troops into the Earth Kingdom. It would be an act of war." Zuko snaps.

Kuei and Jevian wouldn't see it as anything less. Despite the current differences Ba Sing Se is having with Omashu, King Boquin is not likely to look favourably upon it either.

She shifts tactics. "Then we send a small select group. We can take them out and be on our way before anyone even knows we were there."

"We?" Zuko asks already knowing.

"I took down Ba Sing Se with just Mai and Ty Lee. It shouldn't be hard."

Zuko laughs. It's a rich full sound, one that few rarely hear. "You had the Dai Li. You weren't exactly alone." Neither acknowledge that she had Zuko as well. "I can't ask you to do that." Zuko adds suddenly somber. She starts to reply but he adds, "I won't."

Azula breathes out hard, striving for calm. Ever since that night he has treated her like glass. At times she hasn't minded the Fire Lord's attention but there are moments like this in which it chafes.

"You don't have to ask. I'll go and take care of it."

She feels the heat of his glare before she sees it. "No."

"I need a change of scenery. You got to take a vacation." She reasons.

"Destroying a pirate base is not a vacation." He protests.

Confrontation won't win him over this time. She steps around the desk and places a hand on his arm and drops her voice low. "I held Ty Lee's daughter today." Predictably Zuko starts to waver. "I could almost let myself forget."

Zuko is such an open book. Already he is transporting himself back to that night. The guilt and fear will eat at him until he capitulates and gives her what she wants.

He gently covers her hand with his. "I don't like this."

Azula entangles her fingers with his, the heat from his hand searing her skin. "You don't have to like it but I do need to get away for awhile."

Zuko's eyes drop to their hands. When he speaks it's with a small voice of defeat. "Take Mai with you." It's a small concession on both their parts. Mai has always proved useful in situations like this. His gaze is somber as he meets her own, his eyes searching her own."Come back to me "

The sentiment isn't new but the phrasing is.

Perplexed at the sudden morose tone, Azula cups his face with her other hand. "Always."

Instead of an answer he pulls her close. Azula will never admit just how much she likes her brother's hugs. She sinks into his embrace.

"A few weeks at most, then I'll be back. Surely you can survive without me for that long."

Her attempt to cajole him out of his strange mood fails and he just nods against her. When he releases her and steps back, she watches him even more confused but Zuko doesn't meet her eyes.

"Take what you need. Let me know when you are ready to leave."

He is out the door before she can even reply.

Ooooo

"These are the best of the best." Tsuji says as he follows behind Azula as she eyes the soldiers before her.

"Are they discreet?" Azula asks.

Tsuji bows his head. "I wouldn't have suggested them otherwise."

"I trust your judgement, Admiral." She turns away from the silent stares of the dozen men and women. "We have rebels to round up. In order to do so we will be crossing into the Earth Kingdom. If we are caught, then we risk a war. Speak of this to no one. It never happened." She takes a moment to let her words sink in. "Prepare the airship. I wish to leave by dawn."

Tsuji nods and steps away from her to bark orders. The troops are quick and quiet as they move to obey.

"Does your wife know?" Azula's question draws him short. "About this mission?"

"I was to understand it was classified."

Azula smiles in understanding. "You may tell her. She will wonder where Mai has disappeared to."

Mai has been a frequent visitor of the new mother.

"Thank you." He offers a crisp bow as he leaves to oversee the preparations.

Mai moves beside her as stealthy as a shadow. "Why are we going?"

"Why, Mai, I thought you liked to travel?" Mai answers in her silent sullen way. Azula drops the pretense of humor. "I need to do something. I feel cooped up."

Mai seems to understand. "It's about time you did something different. You live in Zuko's pocket."

"Once you wished to spend all of your time with him."

Mai gives a tight smile. "Not all. Just enough."

Azula lets the line of conversation die.

"The Southern Air Temple is along the way." Mai muses.

Azula checks to see if she is serious. "Is this pertinent?"

Mai shrugs. "I just found it interesting."

Azula chooses her words carefully. "You never find things interesting."

Mai hums. "People change, Azula."

"People don't change, Mai. They just start really being themselves."

Oooo

"I'm leaving." She announces without preamble, eyes steady on her sire.

Ozai's smirk falls. " An errand for the Fire Lord." Azula answers with a tilt of her head. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know."

Ozai mulls this over. "You really have surprised me." She arches a brow in question. He elaborates. "All this devotion to the Fire Lord. It's so...like your mother."

Azula considers this. "Ursa was very devoted; she killed for you."

Ozai sneers. " She killed for Zuko. Any benefit to me was coincidental."

"Then perhaps I am like her." Everything Azula has done has been for Zuko. Ozai is not privy to all his children have been up to. It's for the best he knows as little as possible.

"I never did answer your questions." Ozai's musings draw her attention. "About your mother."

Azula says nothing, waiting him out.

He steps closer, setting the glass of wine on the table. Slowly he circles the edge until he stands within arms reach. He grasps a lock of her hair gently, watching as he turns it over between his fingers.

"She left on a transport to the colonies. I tracked her to Ba Sing Se but lost her in the flood of refugees."

Azula's eyes widen at his admission. She searches his face for the minute signs of a lie. "Why are you telling me this now?" She feels like the air has been sucked from the room.

A strange look flits over his face and suddenly he looks years older. "It makes little sense to torment my benefactor."

"You want Zuko to find her?" Ozai has never been kind. He has only shown cruelty.

Ozai growls. "No, I could care less what the Fire Lord wants." He releases the strands of hair and steps back from her. Turning his back to her, he sighs. "You want to find her,"

"For Zuko. I want to find her for Zuko. He is the one that cares for her. I never needed her."

He surprises her with a laugh. "You can't lie to me." He turns back to her with a cold smile. "You told yourself you didn't need her, just like I did. But we both know the truth, don't we?" As he speaks he steps closer again until he is crowding her.

Azula remains resolute in the face of Ozai's challenge. "I have all the family I need."

"Indeed." Ozai's voice is a deep rumble low in his chest. "Whatever more could the favored sister of the Fire Lord desire?" The cool touch of his hands against her face nearly startles her. His eyes are piercing, intense. "Deny your heart, child, and you will find it empty." Azula stares back perplexed. She covers the hands framing her face with her own but Ozai doesn't relinquish his hold. Gently his thumb strokes her cheek. "Don't make the same mistakes I made."

Before her lips can form the words he abruptly lets her go and steps away. Ozai's moods were always mercurial, difficult to pin down.

"Remember your training. Don't let your guard down." Ozai orders, voice fading as he walks away from her. At the edge of the courtyard stones, he stops. "You are a child of the Fire Nation. You are my child." He angles his head, speaking over his shoulder. "This is your home, Azula. Never forget that."

Azula stands confused and uncertain as Ozai disappears into the woods gracing the edges of his private prison.

Oooo

The moon hangs low in the sky but she knows better than to think Zuko sleeps.

"You've learned a great deal. I'm very impressed." Zuko scowls from the balcony of his office but doesn't turn to meet her eyes as she slinks behind him."I know you've been in the dungeons."

Zuko doesn't deny it. She has known for sometime that Zuko has taken up the knife where she left it. He kept it well hidden, even Mai who he had enlisted to help had no idea of just how far Zuko would go. The thought of Zuko following in her steps makes her sad.

Resolutely she stares forward, watching the setting sun. "You don't need me anymore." Zuko jolts with surprise finally turning to look at her. She doesn't return the look. "Your test of Ozai proved it." There was only one way he could have unearthed the plans of the New Ozai society.

With a soft growl, Zuko looks back out the window. "The fact that you were stabbed and had to be saved by Aang shows otherwise."

"My failure is not yours." Azula should have been able to dodge a simple knife attack, even if the odds were otherwise overwhelming. Stepping closer than most dare, she brushes his cheek with the palm of her hand. Her fingertips brush the ruined edges of his scar as his eyes close at the sensation. "What's wrong?" Her voice is low, lulling.

Zuko doesn't answer, just leans into her touch. His other hand rises cupping over hers, holding it in place. "What if you don't return?" His voice us quiet, nearly swallowed up in the twilight.

Frowning, Azula brings her other hand up to frame his face. "Where is this coming from?"

She is rewarded with a peek of gold as his eyes open to look at her. The sadness in them reminds her of when they were children waking to find a mother gone.

"A dream. You were falling." Azula presses her lips tight. Zuko was never one to put stock in such things. She pulls him close leaning her forehead against his own. "There were white banners." He breathes out, a shiver going through him.

"I'm coming back, Zuko. You are all I have in this world." Azula's voice drops to a whisper, nearly breaking.

She is startled when his fingers suddenly dig into her face yanking her upward, his eyes blaze. "You don't understand,Azula. You were dead!"

Azula swallows at the wild look in his eyes. It's the same crazed look Ozai possessed, the same she once had. "It was a dream, Zuko."

He releases her, stepping back vehemently shaking his head. "It wasn't just a dream, Azula. It's the same dream, every time. And every time you die!'

Azula laughs. "These are just silly fears. That's all this is."

"What if it's not?" His voice drops to a near whisper. "What if it means something? Aang has visions."

"You think you're having visions?"

Angrily he runs a hand through his hair, pulling the top knot loose. "You can't go."

"Be reasonable." Azula pleads. "These rebels must be stopped."

"Mai can take care of it."

Azula scoffs. "You would risk Mai's life but not mine?"

Zuko's hesitates, the anguish rolling off him in waves. "I can't."

"You must." She states simply. "You aren't just my brother, Zuko. You are the Fire Lord. Everything I do is for you. When you let me out of that Agni forsaken asylum I had a choice to make and I chose you. I will always choose you."

Zuko is struck silent by her words. Sometimes he forgets her loyalty, her devotion. At times like this he has to remind himself of just what Ozai molded Azula to be.

You can't save her. Ozai's words ring in his head. If you try, you will fail.

Some things must be left to fate. Zuko nods slowly.

I will tear the walls of Ba Sing Se down myself.

Azula offers a small smile. "I'll be back before you know it."

He doesn't acknowledge her attempt to placate him.

_You may strike your revenge but Azula will still be lost to you._


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's note:**

**If you haven't already guessed I am not updating as often as I would like to be. This is due to real life things such as nursing school, work, family, you get the picture. While I would just love it if everyone was up to date on the plot line, I know that realistically other things get in the way so a bit of recap.**

**RECAP:**

**Keep in mind the summary. I have always felt that Zuko and Azula had a very twisted and complicated relationship. My idea of this story was that Azula has significant influence on others, especially Zuko. While he tries to be a good and fair ruler the reality of it smacks him in the face and he begins to listen to her more unsavory ideas. Hence we have seen Zuko go from being appalled by the idea of torture to embracing it and even committing it himself. He is fiercely protective of her and she of him almost to the exclusion of everyone else including significant others. I realise Katara is being pretty chill basically being pushed aside for her husband's sister but hey, it's my story.**

**Aang is not dealing so well. We are seeing Azula has brought out some of his darker side as well. He has killed for her and has no real regrets about it either. He is on a steady downhill slide and as some readers have pointed out, he needs to have a serious conversation with Zuko about what is going on with Azula. He does realise the absurdity of being jealous of your girlfriend's brother but then again this is Zuko and Azula so it's kinda weird into itself.**

**Ozai is living in the palace in a bit of a gilded prison. Azula and Zuko drop in from time to time and spend some quality time. He's still as manipulative and dark as ever and you can see why his kids are as messed up as they are.**

**The Earth Kingdom is currently in the midst of a civil war (Ba Sing Se and Omashu) and Zuko has decreed the Fire nation stay out of it. The merchants aren't happy with trade being cut off and Azula has been working to mitigate a revolt. Attempts have been made on the royals. Azula nearly died and miscarried (She so didn't know she was even with child) and Aang is in the dark about the whole thing because she swore Zuko to secrecy.**

**Any questions? feel free to PM me. I hope you all enjoy.**

Time stands still at the Southern Air Temple. If Azula didn't know better, she could fool herself into thinking the monks had all simply stepped out for a moment. She silently moves through the temple halls. The site of a genocidal massacre shouldn't feel this peaceful.

Numerous empty rooms line the hallways but Azula persists until she finds the ones that he must have claimed as his own.

Like everything else about the Avatar, the room is simple, calming, and yet there is a sense of still waters running deep, like a mystery to unravel. She lets her fingers trail over the worn wood of a desk littered with forgotten scrolls, half written correspondence, and discarded quills. In her mind she can see him rushing through a stack of worldly demands so he can get on to something more entertaining.

Through an arched doorway she finds a bed that she knows wasn't standard issue at the temple. It's too large, too luxurious, and suspiciously just like the one that had to be replaced from his suite at the palace. The mental image of Aang making off with the illicit goods draws a smile to her face.

The smile fades upon the realization that the Avatar is not here nor has he been here for quite some time. Azula allows herself to sink onto the bed, the luxury embracing, as a wave of exhaustion washes over her. Azula surrenders to the feeling and lies back. With a sigh, she breathes in the faint smell of Aang. Turning on her side she buries her face into his pillow, mind eagerly supplying memories she has worked so hard to ignore. Tears burn her eyes and a long suppressed sob shakes her body.

Crying, or rather, grieving, has been something she has avoided at all costs. She has lost a child. She has lost a lover. She has lost more than her enemies will ever truly know. Yet in the cocoon of the palace it was easy to ignore the feelings of sadness when wrapped up in the intrigues of court. She could draw from Zuko's strength and his love in her weaker moments but here she is on her own. No Zuko. No Aang. Just Azula. Here in the Avatar's sanctuary, she grieves now

When did Azula forget how to be alone? How had she come to rely on the two people who worked so hard, either dying (Aang) or nearly dying (Zuko), to upend her whole world?

Aang.

Stopping at the temple along the way to the Earth Kingdom to eliminate some marauding rebels had been Mai's suggestion. Azula did miss him. She did want him. But too many lies and too many secrets stand between them for it to ever go back the way it used to be.

Azula is a monster. It is something she accepts, almost revels in. She is happy to play the role of nightmare to keep the Fire Nation strong, to keep the Fire Lord safe. Her mother thought her a monster and who was she to argue? Ozai embraced it. Zuko has come to accept it. It works for her: Azula, the monster.

But Avatars are meant to fight monsters, not fall in love with them. Not make a new life with them. Not father a race upon them. Azula only ever got as far as she did because of Aang's forgiving and sometimes naively innocent nature. The flat out sexual tension between them certainly didn't hurt either. A wry smile twists her lips at the thought of how different the war could have been had they been older.

She draws a shaky breath and pulls the cover over her, burrowing deeper into the welcoming embrace of the empty bed. The faint scent of lover washes over her and lulls her to sleep. That night she dreams of a child with eyes as bright as the sun.

Oooo

Lines crease Iroh's forehead as he looks through the books found in the underground tunnel. Toph sits on the floor, back against the wall, sightless eyes pointed towards the ceiling. Suki, always patient, nibbles on a bit of fruit. Aang feels like he is about to come out of his skin from where he stands beside the table.

Iroh makes a humming sound as he sits back in his chair. "This seems too obvious."

"Meaning?" Suki prompts.

Iroh flips a page. "Why would all this be laid out for you to find? It seems someone wanted you to find this."

Aang grits his teeth and breathes deep, fingers digging into the tabletop. Toph arches an eyebrow at the slight tremor in the floor.

"So someone wanted us to find these books and think there was a threat?" Suki asks."Why fake that?"

"It's not fake." Aang answers, voice laced with tension. Iroh and Suki look at him expectantly. Aang closes his eyes. "They've already used it." He can sense the concern in Iroh even without seeing him. "Six months or so ago, Azula nearly died. Zuko said it was a poison, one that remains inactive until another part is added."

Iroh turns a page before turning the book around for the others to see. "It is elaborate, time-consuming, and expensive. Not something you would use on just any target."

Suki bites her lip, looking from the page to Aang. "Was Azula the target or Zuko?"

"Azula." Aang answers with certainty. "They share enough meals that both were probably both dosed with the first half." He pauses in thought. "Jevian has some sort of vendetta against Azula."

"You believe Jevian to be behind this?" Iroh asks.

Aang nods as he steps away from the table. "I don't know why but she hates Azula."

"Princess probably burned her house down." Toph shrugs.

"Azula has wronged a lot of people. It wouldn't be a surprise for one of them to end up in a position to get revenge." Suki adds.

Iroh makes a noise of agreement.

"So we confront Jevian?" Toph asks eagerly.

After several long minutes, Aang shakes his head. "No, Zuko and Azula are more than capable of handling threats. Once they know what we know they will be able to put a stop to it."

Toph sighs, feeling frustrated by Air Bender picks up on Aang's meaning. He closes the book, holding it out to the younger looks from the Iroh to the offered book, before stepping back as if he's been burned.

"No. I can't." They frown at his reaction. Iroh opens his mouth to speak but Aang cuts him off. "I don't want to see Zuko or Azula. I doubt they'd be happy to see me either."

Facing either sibling will result in a fight that Aang isn't sure he's ready for.

"So princess and sparky are a little too close. At least this way they might live to kill another day." Toph snarks.

Iroh recognizes the look in the Avatar's eye. "I can deliver these. I have been meaning to visit again."

"Thank you." Aang shoulders slump with relief. Feeling the spike in restless energy, he exits into the courtyard.

Toph is hot on his heels. "Aang, people are trying to kill them." Toph never uses a name if she doesn't have to.

"How is this any different from before?" He demands. "They will always be targets, Toph. I can't change that. Iroh can deliver the books and I have no doubt it will be added to their arsenal. There's no telling how many people we just killed by giving them that information."

Toph is unimpressed. "Is this about those guys you crushed because they weren't exactly wanting a picnic with the Royal family."

Aang squeezes his eyes shut. "I know what they intended. I know as soon as they hatched their plan that it sealed their fate."

If Aang hadn't executed those men then Azula and Zuko were sure to take care of it.

"Then what's with the angst?" Toph shouts. "You've been mad. You've been sad. You've been just all over the place. So Princess got you to do her dirty work. It saved Zuko some time."

"That's my point." Aang's voice drops low. "I can't do that. I'm the Avatar. I don't serve any one nation. And now I have killed for the Fire Nation."

"You killed for the woman you love." Toph always sees to the heart of the matter.

"I would do it again." Aang answers solemnly.

Toph gives a short, sharp nod. "I know you would."

"Just how far do you think that should go? Obviously I can't control my emotions. I'm dangerous, Toph. People die."

"So you stay away because you care?" Aang nods. "Any one of us would kill to protect someone we care about. I know Avatars are supposed to be all holier than thou, worldly know it all but at the end of the day you're still human and humans fight for those we care about. Would you feel better if you had done nothing and Azula died?"

"No, of course not." Aang quickly denies.

"Then suck it up, buttercup. You can't abandon them now."

Aang closes his eyes in frustration, breathes deeply before opening them to Toph's milky gaze. "I'm not going back to the Fire Nation."

Toph deflates. "You're making a mistake."

"Maybe."

Toph shakes her head, turns on her heel, and stomps back inside. "Fine. I'm sure Zuko's got this. There's Earth Kingdom soldiers to round up for Suki anyway."

Ooooo

Morning comes too early for Azula's liking. Reluctantly she leaves the warm embrace of the Avatar's bed and dresses.

Today they invade the Earth Kingdom with their small task force to track down the Fire Nation rebels that have been threatening the shipping lanes. With the Ba Sing Se's attention turned towards the civil war with Omashu, they should be able to slip in undetected and put a stop to the threat once and for all.

The sun's rays cut through the open window, bathing the room in reds and golds. It melds with the orange and yellow. In another time, Aang and she could have had a great life together, filled with happiness and love. As it is, all they have to show for it is a ruined romance and a lost child. The latter of which he hasn't any idea of and, despite Zuko's protests, will never know. She can spare him this pain at least.

Slowly she takes in the room, committing the details to memory. She has been careful to leave no trace of her visit, save one. At some point the Avatar will return home and seek his rest. When he does, Azula's letter will be waiting on his pillow. She steps back frowning at the plainess of the scroll. Aang deserved so much better than what she gave to him, deserved more than what she could give to him. The realization makes the weight of the trident crown on her head feel too heavy. She removes it from her topknot and shakes out her hair. Turning it over, she watches the play of the sun's rays across the metallic edges. Lying it against the scroll's edge, she steps back feeling lighter than she has in some time.

Mai waits at the top of the gangplank, face turned toward the sun's rays. She watches Azula's ascent, metal clanking with each step. When Azula stops beside her, she notes the missing crown.

"Zuko won't like that."

Azula stares straight into the bowels of the airship. "There's lots of things Zuko won't like. Misplacing my crown will be the least of it."

She continues on disappearing into the shadows, leaving Mai to ponder her words.

Ooo

Suki squints through the binoculars. "That's them. I would recognize that jerk anywhere."

Toph blows an errant lock of hair out of her face." Good. Let's smack them around and drop them at the nearest jail."

The other member of their group stands eerily still. For someone with a nearly endless supply of energy, Aang has been unusually subdued. The brooding and sulking is more reminiscent of the Fire Lord rather than the Avatar.

"There aren't as many as I thought there would be." Suki observes. "This can't be all of them."

"Probably out knocking over oxen and stealing cabbages." Toph replies. "Or maybe they have some sense and have patrols."

Aang's glider snaps open. "I'll just go ask them."

Before they can say anything, the Air Bender is in flight headed toward the unsuspecting Earth Kingdom soldiers.

He lands in the middle of the camp. Surprised Earth Kingdom soldiers scramble to their feet.

"Lt. Gao, Surrender and answer for the attack on Kyoshi Island."

The man smirks at the order. "Or what?"

"Or I make you."

Gao looks at the faces of his men. "I think I'm willing to take my chances and put up a fight."

Aang nods. "I was hoping you would say that."

Oooo

Toph throws up a wall blocking the pillar aimed her way. With a wave of her hand, the earth shifts and flings her opponent into a tree where he slumps unconscious. She can feel Suki dancing between multiple opponents. Her skillful movements are fluid, sharp, and as each one drops to the ground not moving, it would seem Ty Lee's teachings have been taken to heart.

Aang is not so gentle. Toph flinches from the wave of heat and she can feel the earth rise in response to the Avatar's attacks. From the tremors, she can tell he has several on the defensive. They are hiding behind walls or scrambling behind trees. One is brave. Lt. Gao, the man that Suki identified as the leader doesn't hide. Before Toph can stop it, the ground locks around Suki's feet, trapping her. It pulls her off balance enough to allow a slice of a sword. Toph can feel the tear of skin across the other woman's stomach. She lets out a cry more from surprise and anger than any real pain. Toph feels the rise in Aang's heart rate. Suddenly a rock wall is in place shielding her from her opponents. The air crackles with ozone and Toph belatedly realizes what is about to happen.

Lt. Gao screams as blue light rushes at him. Toph stomps and a pillar of earth thrusts him into the air. The lightning bolt strikes against the stone fracturing it in chunks. He lands unceremoniously in the lake.

She can taste Aang's anger before her feet register it.

"Sorry to steal your thunder but I don't like the smell of burnt people."

Ooooo

Suki hisses in pain. Watery blue eyes watch as Aang lifts a glowing hand to the sliced skin of her stomach. She lets out a breath feeling the pain fade until only skin, clean and pink, remains.

"Thank you, Aang." Her voice is shaky but strong.

He only nods in reply before standing and walking away.

Toph feels his approach but doesn't acknowledge him as he speaks. "This is only about three fourths of his men. The rest are out on patrol. We need to round them up."

Toph arches an eyebrow. "Are you going to try to fry them too?" Aang's silence is telling. "Okay, I get that you and Princess had a disagreement about who loves whom more but this isn't like you. You don't go around burying men alive or zapping them with lightning. That's what Azula would do. That's what Ozai would do." She feels Aang finch. "You've got to get this under control. I don't like what it's doing to you."

There's a pause. "I don't like what it's doing to me either."

She finally turns to face him. "Then stop. You aren't in the right state of mind to be doing this. Suki and I can wrap this up. You go meditate or commune with a past life, whatever you need to do to get a handle on things."

Aang knows better than to argue with Toph especially when she's right.

Oooo

"Nothing. There's nothing here." Mai states watching Azula's soldiers search the same abandoned buildings again for any missed clues. She casts a glance at the empty harbor before turning back to the silent princess.

Azula's eyes trace the cliffs above, noting the thick growth of trees but says nothing.

"Your Highness," Captain Luo greets with a bow, "Our searches have turned up nothing of significance."

Azula doesn't reply but continues her perusal of the forest's edge prompting Mai to inquire. "Bad intel?"

"Our intel is fine. It seems someone tipped them off." Azula says as she steps away.

Luo looks disgusted. "Spies."

Mai presses her lips into a thin line. Spies are nothing new. Azula has built Zuko a shadow network of informants. Spies spying on spies. Very little happens that they won't see.

"The navy can run down their ships before they find another rat hole." Luo states.

"That won't be necessary." Azula replies. "They've no doubt scuttled their ships and ran into the wild."

Mai looks at the dense foliage above. She sees where Azula's thoughts lie. "They think we won't follow."

Azula smirks. "They are quite wrong."

"It's most likely a trap." Mai points out.

Azula's smirk widens. "They went to so much trouble to get us here. It would be a shame to turn back now."

Ooooo

The term _old forest_ comes to Azula's mind. The growth is thick and unwieldy. No one would retreat through there. That leaves a narrow path up the cliffs and into the mountains. _Too easy._

Mai seems to sense her thoughts. "Good place for an ambush."

"Almost a written invitation." Azula agrees. An ocean away she can hear Zuko's _I told you so._ "We minimize our losses. Small patrols, frequent reports. Air cover would be ideal."

"It'd be great to have that bison around." Mai points out. Azula can hear the silent _And his owner_ in her tone.

Azula ignores her. "Break out the war balloon. We will have to make do." Soldiers snap to it, carrying out her order. "We will use the airship too. It's slow but better than nothing."

"That's risky." Mai warns. "What if we're seen?"

Azula doesn't look away from the cliffs before them. "Then I imagine Zuko will have a fight on his hands."

"Be serious." She snaps. Mai might have the emotional range of a daffodil but a threat to Zuko never fails to elicit a reaction.

Azula pins her with a stare. "Do you honestly think our presence is unknown to the Earth Kingdom? Don't be naive."

Mai's lips thin. "So you do want to start a war."

"Ba Sing Se has its hands full with Omashu and it's not going well for them either. They wouldn't start a war with Zuko, not now. I couldn't start a war with them if I did want to which I don't. Thank you for the vote of confidence, my friend. "

Mai's eyes are dark. "So what then?"

Azula turns her attention back towards the cliffs. "We do what we came here to do. We end the threat these pirates offer."

"Even though it's a trap?"

"Yes." Azula looks back at her friend. "The pirates have opted for a tactical advantage and will funnel us through a narrow pass that is easy to defend. We move quickly and we can be out of here before they get here. Not like Kuei has many troops to spare. He makes a complaint and Zuko throws some money his way."

Mai wants to argue but she knows better. So she shrugs.

Azula accepts it. "Now how about a walk."

Oooo

The moon is full but the Fire Lord does not sleep. He finds Ozai in his private courtyard, a prison within the palace walls. It had been Azula's desire and Zuko's doing.

The former king reclines in a chair, arm resting on a table, glass of wine in hand. Zuko watches his father drink and look towards the moon.

"I imagine you favor the moon given you married one of her daughters."

Zuko walks until he stands just in front of Ozai, looking up at the moon as well. "I was there, in the North when Zhao killed the moon spirit. I had captured the Avatar." He senses the interest from the man behind him. "That night a woman gave her life so the moon might rise again" He turns to look at him. "I watched the Ocean spirit destroy your fleet and kill Admiral Zhao."

Ozai hums as he looks at the glass in his hand. "I read the reports."

"Reports are dry, boring. They never really tell you what happened." Zuko states. "Life can't be condensed into words. Have you ever really left the Fire Nation?"

Ozai meets his eyes. "My brother laid siege to the great cities of the Earth Kingdom in our father's name. My children traveled the world at my behest. I have rarely even left the palace. Am I lesser for it?"

Zuko sees the genuineness of his words. "Yes." He answers simply, honestly. "How could you rule a world you have never seen?"

Ozai stands and slowly approaches, stopping to stand in front of him. "I couldn't. I don't even rule the throne that was mine by right."

Zuko eyes turn cold. "It was never yours. You took it. You murdered for it. And you nearly destroyed it."

Anger flashes in Ozai's yellow eyes. Zuko once feared that anger but now there is nothing.

"You forgave Azula but you won't extend me the same courtesy."

"Azula was a child, a soldier, acting under orders, trying to please her general. You traded your family for war and glory. What has it earned you?"

Disgusted Zuko steps away intending on leaving this behind him but a hand, gentle yet firm, takes hold of his shoulder.

"Stay." Zuko's glare intensifies but Ozai adds, "Please, we don't have to speak but tonight I ask you to not leave me alone."

Realization floods Zuko's being. "What did Azula tell you?"

"Enough," Ozai answers solemnly. "She told me enough to know why you won't sleep tonight and enough to know that neither will I."

Ooooo

"You've really surprised me." Mai's voice is somehow quiet yet loud in the night air.

Azula remains in her position, staring out over the cliff's edge down onto the volatile river below. "You will need to be more clear."

Mai steps up beside the pensive princess. "Zuko."

Azula glances at Mai. "You finally believe me when I say I mean him no harm."

"I wouldn't have left if I hadn't." Mai explains. "Although I never expected the two of you to be so...close."

Azula ghosts a smile. No doubt her friend has heard of the frequent visits Zuko pays to her rooms. No one understands what it truly means to be royal, the stress, the strains, so often they seek each other out. Of course some of their enemies would put a darker spin on something so innocent as a brother and sister comforting one another.

"I'm the only woman to sleep with the Fire Lord without fucking him."

Mai scowls. "Crass."

"Truth." Azula corrects.

Mai smiles. This is the Azula she always hoped for. Political machinations have their uses but Azula's wit was always her charm.

"Have you ever thought what life you could live if you weren't doing Zuko's dirty work?" She ventures.

Azula stares out over the Earth Kingdom wilderness. "As long as Zuko has dirty work then he will need someone to do it. Why not someone he can trust? Someone has to look out for him."

Mai resists pointing out that Zuko has been turning to her to run his shadow campaigns while illness has laid Azula low.

"That's not what I asked."

Azula sighs, shifting her weight to her other foot. "I don't know what I would do. I've only ever known the Fire Nation. I've only ever known service to the Fire Lord."

"Everything you have done is for him. What about you though?"

"There's only Zuko for me."

Mai wants to argue. She wants to pin Azula down and wring an answer out of the woman. _Azula always lies._ But she knows when Azula won't be swayed so she leaves the princess alone in the cliff's edge.

_Ooooo_

Azula grudgingly admits that the Earth Kingdom has a certain beauty to it. It doesn't compare to the Fire Nation by any means but Azula is rather bias. She closes her eyes letting the forest sounds wash over her. Birdsong combines with the crashing water of the river below to create a soothing lullaby.

Suddenly the symphony stops, jolting Azula out of her contemplation. A deep rumbling vibrates in the distance. With her Fire Bending enhanced night vision she sees something she does not quite understand. The farthest point of the river twists and churns violently. The enraged water seems to take on its own a life of its own. The turbulent movements seem to force the river backward, flooding the banks. As the rumbling grows closer trees shake and shoot up at odd angles. A new symphony, discordant from the first, starts as flocks of birds take flight frantic in their fear and various forest creatures cry out at the shaking land.

Living on an archipelago surrounded by volcanoes has left Azula with a healthy respect for earthquakes. But she is unprepared for the intensity of the wave that strikes the rock she is standing upon. She is thrown to the ground harshly. The slice of rock into her skin barely registers as the ground continues to bounce and twist in various directions. She scrambles for purchase as the rock drops sharply forward and the river valley below comes into full view.

As violently as it began, the quake stops leaving the horizon tipped precariously forward. Desperately Azula claws at the ground, fighting against the pull of gravity. The river below is a churning sea as water rushes back from the forest floor pulling large uprooted trees and other debris with it. She could possibly survive a fall into the water from this height but with the added wreckage she will either be cut to pieces or pulled under to drown. Clawed fingers dig into the rock scratching for anchor but finding none. Her foot finds a newly formed crevice just large enough to stop her fall off the edge. Azula heaves breaths of air, striving to calm the adrenaline coursing through her body.

With a quick glance she assess the precariousness of her situation, the cliff is pitched forward over a raging river filled with forest ruins. There's no holds for her to climb up. She has to wait for Mai and her soldiers to rescue her, that is, if they survived the earthquake too.

Azula breathes deep focusing on remaining calm, being patient. Help will come. She will complete her mission, and she will return to the Fire Nation. She will see Zuko again and keep him safe. She will tell Aang the things she was too much of a coward to say. Azula tells herself all these things as she feels the tremble of rock beneath her back. She stares up at the moon above, wishing feverently it was the sun instead. She tenses as the rock trembles again. Cautiously she draws another breath and flattens her palms against the cool rock wall.

Her voice is strong and defiant, even as her stomach lurches forward."For the Fire Lord."

Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation, feels the ground give away beneath her and she falls.

**Love it, hate it? I'll try to not keep you waiting too long for the next chapter.**


	36. 36

_**So this is a bit more rushed than I would like but my brain is utter mush with daily exams at school.** _

Zuko wears a mask of royal indifference. His yellow eyes study the jagged edges of rock, ripped and torn. According to Mai, the ledge had extended several meters forward over the large river below. The view, no doubt, was incredible, although Azula never seemed one to appreciate such things. He steps closer to the edge of the roped off section.

"Fire Lord Zuko, please, " the captain pleads, "The rock is unstable. It could give way."

Katara watches him from a safe distance, watery blue eyes rimmed red. Mai's normally stoic face is dour, pinched with concern. Various soldiers wander in the background. Zuko pushes the rope aside and steps forward. He ventures to the edge looking over the valley beneath. This is what Azula saw. This is where she stood. This is where she fell.

He can make out the patrols below as they comb the forest, searching the river, to find a princess lost. It's been a week. If Azula were able, she would have returned to him by now. Zuko closes his eyes at the implication. A headache, formed from tension and lack of sleep, weigh as heavy as the crown in his hair. _He can't do this without her_. Shouts from below snap him out of his revere and soldiers converge near the riverbank below..

When Zuko makes it to the river's edge, the soldiers are solemn, quiet. They make a path as the Fire Lord approaches. Dread fills his chest. Behind him Katara whimpers, fresh tears wetting her cheeks. Mai stands stony and unmoved. The white sheet is nearly mocking in its simplicity.

"My Lord, it's..it's not good." A lieutenant stammers. "The water has done its damage."

Zuko ignores him and kneels down. The smell of death hangs heavy in the air. The shroud sparks memories of a dream he has tried to forget, midnight conversations with a father he always knew he would loathe about a sister he never expected to love.

Pulling back the cloth he frowns at the sight beneath. The corpse is white, blue, black; mottled and broken, atangle of dark hair and pocked flesh eaten away by predation. The ruins of delicate features can be discerned but nothing stands out to him as _Azula_. Pulling the sheet back farther, he sighs at the familiar reds and golds.

"That's what she was wearing." Mai's voice is quiet, strained, like broken glass scraping over torn skin.

Zuko looks hard at the body before him, trying to picture the sister he knew in life in the visage of death before him. He covers the corpse and stands.

"Build a pyre. We return to the Fire Nation after the cremation."

Zuko turns on his heel and stalks away.

Ooooo

Azula has always overshadowed Zuko. The small jar filled with ashes seems insulting to someone once so large in life. The Fire Lord stands, hands folded behind his back staring at the pedestal thoughtfully.

This is just the beginning. Messages will need to be sent. Arrangements to be made. The nation will mourn. Azula will not go quietly from his life. He reaches out, tracing the raised edge of the lid with his finger reverently.

Mai watches from the doorway of the airship's hallway. Zuko has always seemed imposing in the formal dress of state; the flamed crown too bright in the black of his hair, the red scar too harsh against the porcelain of his face. With a sigh, he pulls his hand back from the urn. His footsteps are silent as he circles around to the other side of the pedestal hiding his scar and showing the undamaged side of his face. In another life Zuko would never have been touched by the flames of his father. Mai wonders what sort of man would he have been then.

"Did Azula mention me?" The rasp of his voice is harsh in the quiet of the room.

Mai stands taller at being addressed but Zuko never takes his eyes off the jar. "Yes, but it was a bit vulgar."

Zuko finally does look at her, eyes bright with curiosity. "Oh?"

Mai licks her lips, hesitant to repeat Azula's words."Said she's the only woman to sleep with the Fire Lord but not fuck him."

Zuko surprises her with a laugh, deep and genuine. It's not a phenomenon she is used to and she stares in shock. Azula seemed to have a way with Zuko, sometimes good, mostly bad. He shakes his head in mirth as he turns back to the urn and runs his hand lightly along the table's edge, a small smile playing at his lips.

"She had a talent for words." Mai agrees silently. "How are you?" He asks suddenly sober, urn forgotten as he focuses all his attention on her.

She had forgotten how much intensity he carries in just a stare but Mai isn't one for emotions She can only shake her head, swallowing back tears. "I...I.."

Zuko frowns at her lack of words and quickly closes the distance between them. Mai lets him pull her close and she gratefully burrows into his chest.

"I'm sorry you were there when this happened. This can't be easy."

His soft words confuse Mai. He's the one that lost a sister but he's comforting her of all people. Mai and Azula had a contentious relationship at best. Ty Lee was the bridge, the buffer. _Ty Lee._ The young mother won't take this well. Mai draws in a stuttered breath at the thought of her friend in anguish. Zuko shushes her but doesn't let go.

"It's going to be okay, Mai." He whispers onto her hair.

The hitch in his words tells Mai that he's lying, but she hasn't the energy to argue.

Ooooo

Sleepily Aang opens his eyes. He blinks at the strangely hued sky. Sitting up, he feels more confused at the forest around him considering he had fallen asleep on a beach with Momo and Appa by his side. Neither the ocean nor the creatures are to be seen. He holds out his hand but fails to light a fire.

_Spirit World_

Standing he feels suddenly awake. A trip to the Spirit World usually requires effort on his part either meditation or finding a portal. Yet somehow he has crossed over without meaning too. The sound of rustling captures his attention and he draws closer. Pushing aside the brush he is met with bright golden eyes set in a cherubic, smiling face. The baby peers up with him, greeting him with cheerful babble.

"Hello." Aang says with a smile of his own. "How did you get here?"

He kneels down to the child's level. Eagerly, the baby reaches up with small chubby arms. Aang complies and picks him up. He stands adjusting the baby's weight against him. Tiny feet kick at him and the child lets loose with more babbling. Aang laughs.

"I've see you've made a friend."

Aang turns towards Roku's voice. He looks back to the child up as the Fire Bender draws near.

"I didn't think there were true child spirits."

The baby giggles and claps his hands.

"This one is special." Roku answers with a soft smile on his face. He reaches up and tickles the baby's chin. "Soon he will finish his journey but for now he's staying with me."

Roku holds out his hands expectantly. Aang hesitates. He doesn't want to let the child go but Roku arches an eyebrow at him. Reluctantly Aang hands the baby over. Roku sets the baby down, pointing him towards a group of cheerful looking winged spirits.

"Go on and play, little one. Avatars need to speak." The baby giggles again as it toddles towards the creatures. Aang watches the child with a growing sense of concern. "Don't worry about him, Aang. I'll take good care of him until his time comes to move on." Roku assures him.

Aang nods slowly. "Why am I here? I wasn't meditating. I was sleeping."

"I apologize. I summoned you to the Spirit World." Roku's face turns somber. "Something has happened...in the Fire Nation." Aang feels the unpleasant clench of dread in his stomach. "I need you to go there." The baby laughs loudly. Roku watches with a soft smile before turning back to Aang with a solemn look. "The Fire Lord is looking for you. He needs you even if he doesn't know it. You must go...now." Roku taps Aang on the forehead, jolting him awake.

Aang sits up with a gasp. Momo bounces off his chest into the sand chattering. He ignores his friend and glances around. It's the same beach. The sun is higher in the sky. Appa snores close by. He runs a hand over his face, struggling to put together the pieces of the dream? Vision? Roku's plea rings in his mind.

"We need to go to the Fire Nation."

Ooooo

Satou eyes the urn on the Fire Lord's desk. "My condolences, Fire Lord Zuko. Princess Azula was a good woman."

Zuko smirks from his seat behind the desk. "My sister was a manipulative bitch."

Satou is taken aback by the hateful statement. "My Lord, I just meant…."

Zuko cuts him off as he stands. "If I can say it, then surely you can." He waves off any response the man may have as he walks to the window to look out over the courtyard "Azula hoped to pacify you with the lure of marriage. I was even willing to pay a suitable dowry for you to find some measure of happiness" Zuko half turns to glare at the other man. "But you couldn't control the guild and now we are faced with a revolt "

Without conscious thought, Satou comes to his feet, angry at the harshness of Zuko's accusations. "How dare you!"

Zuko turns to fully face the older man. "I'm the Fire Lord. I won't play these games any longer. I indulged Azula's whims and gave her free reign but she's gone and so is my leniency. Control your people or I will."

Satou stalks up to Zuko, anger rolling off in waves. "You have taken away our livelihood. You would have us sit back while our families starve."

With the outbreak of the Earth Kingdom civil war, Zuko has halted all trade in and out. He won't allow the Fire Nation to have any part in tearing the world apart again, even if it is just to supply the Earth Kingdom.

A fire burns in Zuko's eyes. "The war won't last forever and when it's over, trade will resume, until then loosen your purse strings." Satou opens his mouth to reply but Zuko cuts him off again. "Or plan your revolt. Try and rebel. See where it gets you."

Satou leaves with the feeling that is just what Zuko wants him to do.

Oooo

"Was that smart? To goad him into a rebellion?" Katara's voice is soft in the dark of their bedroom.

Zuko shifts under the silk sheets of the bed. He feels restless. He feels agitated. He resists the urge to snap at her. He's been doing it more and more...ever since...ever since Azula's passing.

He clenches his eyes shut, silently cursing himself for thinking of her. In the light of day it's easy to forget that she's gone. It's easy to forget everything has changed, to play it off as just another sad tale of the royal family. At night he can't avoid it. He has found himself on the walk to her rooms more often than not before he remembers that she isn't waiting for him with some bit of insight or simple acceptance. She never will be waiting for him again. Belatedly he realizes Katara is waiting for a response.

"I spoke to father tonight."

She sighs in that way that says she knows he's avoiding the subject. "And?"

Zuko breathes deep. "He cried." In the dark he can hear the rustle of silk as she looks at him. He can feel her surprise. "He's never cried."

Katara rolls up onto her elbow, looking over at him. He can practically hear her words accusing him.

"Why did you wait so long to tell him?"

It's been three weeks.

Zuko feels numb inside. He can't tell his wife of Ozai's screams, his rage. He never thought he would see his father become so emotional over one of his children but Azula had always been his favorite, molded in his image.

"I wanted to be sure." Zuko feels cheap, thin.

Katara is understandably confused. "Sure of what? That she's dead?"

Zuko's words stop her cold. "I wanted to be sure that this wasn't just a bad dream that I haven't woken up from yet. I wanted to be sure that this was real, that I'm not losing my mind because sometimes I'm not sure."

Oooo

The journey to the Fire Nation is short but leaves Aang tense. He had resolved himself to avoid the archipelago and its rulers as long as possible. He wasn't sure what he would say to Azula and Zuko. He's not sure what he will say now.

Appa touches down in the mostly deserted courtyard. Landing on the ground, Aang feels his heart stutter in his chest at the sight of the white banners hanging from the palace walls. The Fire Nation is in a state of mourning, one saved only for members of the royal family.

All reservations at confronting either royal sibling is thrown away as he dashes inside. Zuko's office is easy to find. The guards pay him little heed as he throws the doors open.

"Aang!" Katara exclaims from the couch. She is on her feet closing the distance despite her slightly rounded belly.

He pushes the thought out of his head for now as she warmly embraces him. Over her shoulder he stares at the room's other occupant.

Zuko's gold eyes are cold, hostile. It reminds him of the prince that first chased him around the world rather than the friend he has come to love. The Fire Lord stands near the window bathed in the shadows of the room despite the sun outside.

A nation in mourning. The Fire Lord and Lady safe and sound.

"Where's Azula?"

Katara clings to him, tense.

Zuko casts stern eyes towards the large desk in the middle of the room. Aang sees the urn. He feels a rush of ice go through him. Hesitantly he steps forward until he reaches the desk. He lifts a hand to touch the jar but stops himself.

"When?" He asks in a whisper.

Katara who has followed him across the room chokes back tears.

"Three weeks, nearly four. Where the hell have you been?" Zuko snaps.

Aang is stunned by the hostility and doesn't respond.

Katara admonishes her husband."Zuko!"

The Fire Lord ignores her, staring down the Avatar instead. "I've sent messages all over the world. Suki and Toph had no idea. Cai hasn't heard from you for ages. We needed you!"

Aang barely registers Zuko's words. "Why didn't Roku tell me?"

Mention of his grandfather halts the Fire Bender. "You spoke to Roku? You were in the Spirit World?" A hopeful spark lights in his eyes.

"Roku summoned me." Aang breathes out, trying to steady his emotions. Rage buried deep strives to rear its head. He can't go into the Avatar state, not here, not now.

Katara always in tune with his emotions, tightens her arm around him striving to anchor him. "Aang, it's okay."

It's not. It's really not. Aang draws a deep breath forcing dark thoughts from his mind, grabbing onto any tendril of control he can. He feels the rage abate and despair set in. His weight sags against the Fire Lady who murmurs in his ear.

Wisely Zuko says nothing as he watches his friend mourn in his wife's arms.

Ooooo

The guards at Azula's door give him looks of sympathy but say nothing as Aang approaches. Without a word, he uses his Metal Bending to open the door and let himself in. The suite is quiet, eerie, and yet nothing seems out of place. It's as if Azula is at a meeting and not in a jar on Zuko's desk.

The hallway seems longer than he remembers and with each step he feels a sense of dread. The bedroom is just as it was, as it's always been. The room is shrouded in darkness. Fire Bending enhances his night vision and he puts it to use now as he wearily sits on the edge of the bed. Leaning forward, he presses his hands over his eyes, elbows resting on his legs. He breathes in. The soft scent of jasmine filling his lungs. _Azula._ He exhales shakily.

"I thought I might find you here." Aang sits up as Zuko enters the room. The Fire Lord takes the seat nearest the bed. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. That was wrong of me." Aang hasn't the energy to agree but Zuko continues. "Toph told me what happened." The Earth Bender narrowly stopped Aang from using lightning on his enemies. Azula's teachings are farther reaching than Zuko thought.

Aang doesn't offer any explanation but opts to address the specter over them both. "Zuko, what happened to Azula?"

The older man sighs. "There were former Fire Nation soldiers turned pirate. They hit the occasional Earth Kingdom ship or Fire Nation transport but the Southern Water Tribe has expanded trade. Lives were lost. With the civil war we thought we could take care of it without Ba Sing Se noticing." Zuko looks away. "I'm told the cliff gave way and she fell into the river and drowned."

It's simple, bland. Azula would see how practiced the explanation is, how easily it slides off Zuko's tongue. Aang only stares him down and for a moment he feels a glimmer of hope that someone will call him out on it, that Aang will say something. When he looks away, Zuko can't help but feel the sting of disappointment. Azula would have said something. Azula would have stopped him.

Aang leans forward, head in his hands. "I don't know what to say."

Zuko discerns the slight tremble in his hands. Experience tells him that the Avatar is barely hanging on.

"There isn't much to say." Zuko assures him. Azula always played with fire and she finally got burned. "I've had weeks to process." Weeks to feel the loss. Weeks to come to terms with how deep Azula had her claws in his life. Weeks to adjust to his new reality.

Azula was meant to be by his side for years to come. Zuko can't help but feel he has failed her, failed the Fire Nation, failed himself.

Aang draws a deep shuddering breath. Zuko wishes Katara were here. Emotions are more her area. Zuko always feels awkward and out of place. Azula was the only person he felt he could deal with, the only person he could connect with on that level. Two emotionally stunted people had to make a whole right? Zuko watches silently as the only other man to truly share Azula's life, mourns her. He wishes he could do the same.

Hours pass or is it minutes? Time has lost all meaning for Zuko. Aang stands, unfolding from his hunched position. Zuko watches as he walks to the window darkened by the night sky.

"I don't know what to say." Aang's voice is rough against the silence of Azula's bedroom as he repeats his earlier words.

"You couldn't have stopped it. No one could." The assurance is hollow even to Zuko's ears.

Aang doesn't call him on it and the comment fades away leaving both men alone with their thoughts.

"Zuko, you mentioned there was something that Azula was keeping from me. What was it?"

The Fire Lord regards his friend. He could tell Aang what Azula strove to keep from him. That there was a child lost in the machinations of politics. That their love had spawned something greater than themselves. But Azula had wanted to spare Aang the pang of loss. She hadn't wanted to see him suffer. It was perhaps the most out of character thing his sister had ever done. Despite Zuko's own reservations about keeping quiet, he had sworn to her that he would keep her secret.

"Azula may be gone, Aang, but I made a promise. I won't break it." Zuko's honor may lie in shreds but this he can still do for her.

A fire sparks in Aang's eyes, one livid and powerful. The man's face turns stony and stern. He smartly turns on his heel and exits the bedroom, leaving Zuko all alone in a dead woman's room.

Oooo

Katara stretches by the pond. It's quiet, peaceful. Few members of court come this way. Mai mimics her movements, curious about the asanas of yoga and watching as the Water Bender stands with a hand to her back as she notes the Avatar's arrival.

Aang looks tired and drawn. No doubt it was a long night being trapped with dark thoughts. Zuko has experienced the same thing but neither man is apt to let anyone help them through it. At least the palace is still standing, Mai thinks wryly. Neither Aang nor Zuko have managed to raze it in their grief.

With a brief nod acknowledging Mai, Aang uncharacteristically cuts to the point speaking to Katara. "Zuko told me about the poison. I know Azula nearly died but he said there was something more, something Azula was keeping from me. I want to know what it was."

Katara throws a look at Mai who has as close a look of surprise on her face as she has ever seen. Meeting Aang's eyes, she says apologetically, "It's not my place to say, Aang. I'm sorry." She can tell before the words are out of her mouth that he is prepared to argue this with her.

"You're a healer. I know the poison came from Ba Sing Se and I know it nearly killed was too much blood lost. She would have died without your help. What more could there have been?"

Katara wants to tell him but Zuko swore her to silence. She shakes her head. "I'm sorry but I can't."

"Zuko won't let you." He surmises.

A new voice chimes in. "I won't let her what?"

Aang turns with a glare to the Fire Lord. "There's a reason I'm here and it's not just to find out Azula is dead. Roku sent me here for a reason. I think you know why he is taking such an interest in this."

Zuko replies cooly. "It's your past life. Wouldn't you have a better idea of it than me?"

Aang squares his shoulders to fully face the other man. "She shouldn't have been out there."

Zuko's eyes are a cool gold despite the heat of the sun. He replies flippantly. "As if I could stop her."

"I thought you were the Fire Lord." Aang challenges.

Zuko stares him down. "If I had any true authority over her then there are many things she wouldn't have been doing. But if anything I'm a devoted brother that trusted her to make her own decisions, good or bad."

"Azula needed someone to keep her in check, Zuko. She needed someone to look after her."

Zuko makes a humming noise in the back of his throat, just like Azula. "If she needed that Aang then maybe you should have stayed instead of running away."

"I didn't run away. I left when I realized just how far gone she was and how far I would go for her." Aang has too much power at his fingertips to be under the sway of someone with a less than savory agenda. He knows that deep down he would have let her use him to her own ends.

Zuko's reply is chilling. "Do you think you are the only one to go too far for Azula? I've killed for her too. And it wasn't just fifty men, Aang. It's been hundreds. And it will be thousands before I'm done."

Aang visibly flinches and Katara goes cold at her husband's admission of plans for retribution.

"That's not right, Zuko." Aang says in a low voice. "It doesn't matter if you are Fire Lord or not, you can't execute people like that."

A strange fire is alight in Zuko's eyes, the same one that brightened his sister's. "It never bothered you when Azula did it. Why be concerned now or was it the fact that my sister was fucking you that caused you to turn a blind eye?"

Aang reacts as if struck. Mai sees his shoulders tense and she can feel the air around them already moving. Zuko can too and moves to respond but before either can act both men stop as if being held by an invisible hand. She can see them visibly strain before droppint to the ground on their knees. Mai stares, uncertain at what is happening.

Katara growls. "Enough."

Mai looks to the Fire Lady and sees her hand extended, blue eyes dark and swimming. _Blood Bending_. She glances back at Aang and Zuko who can still move their eyes if nothing else. Fury and terror war shine like beacons.

"Tell him, Zuko." The Water Bender orders.

Zuko grits out "No" even as his arms strain to hold him up from being completely flat on the ground. Katara lifts her chin and Zuko's breathing becomes labored.

Mai looks around at the guards who stand uncertain, seemingly afraid to interfere with the Fire Lady's display of raw power. A brief flash of white flares from Aang's tattoos and the Air Bender drops to his side, breathing hard. The Avatar state seems able to break the hold of Blood Bending but not without its cost as Aang shakily pushes himself to stand.

He reaches out a hand to the enraged Water Bender who has focused all her attention on the FIre Lord. "Katara, please, let him go."

She shakes her head not breaking the staring contest she is having with the Fire Bender. "Tell him now!" She twists her wrist again.

Zuko clenches his eyes shut at the sensation of Katara having hold of him from deep inside his chest. He knew it was a matter of time before she snapped but he never expected this. He can hear Aang pleading with her to stop.

Azula would laugh at him. She would mock him for his weakness. She would tease him for his sentiment. Azula would want him to strike with what he has left and burn it all to the ground.

Suddenly, the pressure is gone and Zuko falls forward catching himself with his hands. He gasps for air and glares up at his wife.

Tears are running freely down Katara's face. She glares at Zuko as she speaks to Aang in rushed words. "She was pregnant. She miscarried and it nearly killed her. She didn't want us to tell you about it." Finally free of the secret she looks at the Air Bender, grief and anguish strong. "I'm so sorry, Aang."

Zuko rises from the ground. Anger at Katara's betrayal warring with grief for breaking his vow to Azula. He glares at his wife who ignores him in favor of their friend, fluttering and consoling around the monk. Feeling a wave of disgust, Zuko looks away towards the setting sun. Azula would have his head for this. With a growl, he stomps away.

Katara ignores her husband's departure. "Please say something." She pleads with her friend. It's been one low blow after another. She doesn't want him to close himself off.

Aang sighs. "I had an idea. When Roku pulled me into the Spirit World, there was a child with him." He places his hand over Katara's where it rests on his chest, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I just wanted to know for sure."

Roku had his reasons for not revealing the true nature of the child. Aang can't help but wonder just what journey the child is about to take next. Another trip to visit his former self is in order.

Katara feels fresh tears well in her eyes. "I don't think she knew, Aang. She didn't want to hurt you. We wanted to tell you but she demanded Zuko keep it secret."

It sounds like something Azula would do. She would orchestrate every aspect of her life and the people in it. He can't find it in himself to be made at either Katara or Zuko.

"It's okay, Katara. I understand." Aang draws in a shuddering breath. "I think it's best I leave."

"Don't worry about him. He isn't dealing with this well." She rushes to assure him.

"No, really. It's for the best." His eyes are dark and sad.

Katara looks at a loss. She knows when Aang has made his mind up. "Where will you go?"

Aang smiles. She can tell it's forced. "Home. I'm going home."

Oooo

Ozai is reclined in the small courtyard of his rooms. Wine in hand, staring at the moon when Zuko appears.

"Quite a temper on that wife of yours. I never knew she had such power."

Zuko walks around in front of him, glaring. Ozai smiles. "Tell me Fire Lord why do the women in your life seem to prefer the Avatar?"

A servant deposits a fresh bottle of wine and an extra glass on the table before disappearing inside. Ozai nods towards the other chair and Zuko finds no reason to decline. The quiet is broken by the clinking of glass as Ozai pours them each a drink.

"So my daughter was carrying the Avatar's child." He says into the red liquid. "And I am only just now finding out." Zuko only empties his glass in reply before refilling it, aware of Ozai's eyes on him. "Did she love him?"

Zuko drops his gaze into his own glass. "Yes, more than she loved you." He feels petulant, tired.

Ozai hums at the slight. "Did she love him more than she loved you though?"

Zuko looks up sharply, scowl already in place. "Please." Ozai brushes it off with a wave of his hand. "Azula was devoted to you. You were the only family she truly valued. She would have spent her life here with you doing your bidding."

The words are true, painfully so. "I don't know." Zuko answers honestly. "I think she wanted to be with Aang." He hesitates to say why. He's not even quite sure himself. Azula still managed to keep secrets from him.

Ozai fills the rest in. "But she wouldn't leave you."

Zuko meets his sire's eyes. "Azula wouldn't have left the Fire Nation. It was the Fire Nation she loved. I was just a symbol of it." It was the crown she followed.

Ozai laughs. "Tell yourself whatever you must to cope but you can't lie to me, son. You are trying to hide your feelings, act like you aren't hurt by her leaving you."

He says it as if Azula had a real choice in the matter. Ozai's words have double meaning. Azula came by it honest.

"Are we talking about Azula or about Mom?"

Ozai gives a lazy smile. "Is there a difference? Two women you loved. Two women who coddled you. Two women whose skirts you hid behind. Both are gone. It's all the same, isn't it?"

Zuko stands. "I should have known you would take any opportunity to insult me."

Ozai continues as if Zuko never spoke. "That leaves one woman left in your life. I wonder how long before she leaves as well?" He laughs again. "Given what happened today, I wager it won't be long. She's rather devoted to the Avatar still. Are you sure the child is yours? I would hate for my legacy to end with you."

This is Ozai striking out in his anger and his grief. Zuko knows he should ignore it. He knows he should avoid Ozai. With a final scowl, Zuko turns to leave.

Ozai's final words stop him though. "I told you Azula would be lost to you. You ignored my warning. Fate cares little if you pay it attention. It does what it must and now she is gone. Azula is gone, Zuko. Accept it or it will cost you everything you hold dear."

Zuko holds Ozai's gaze. His voice is calm, controlled. "That assumes a great deal. That assumes that anything else matters. What if it doesn't? What can be taken from me that isn't already gone?"

Ozai, for once, is speechless.


	37. Chapter 37

  
  
  


_ It will be thousands before I'm done.  _ Zuko's threat to kill beats like a drum in Katara’s mind. Azula had made the Fire Nation bleed for Zuko. Zuko, it seems, would bleed the world for Azula. She replays the way he challenged Aang. Was it a challenge as Fire Lord to Avatar or was it a protective brother challenging his dead sister’s lover? Anger has always been Zuko’s go-to emotion. And Azula has always been the one to provoke Zuko the most. Even in death she has a hold on him, a connection that no one, not even Katara as his wife, can break.

 

For whatever reason, Azula guarded her secrets with only Zuko as confidant. Katara had been let in only by virtue of her healing abilities. Otherwise, she knows the siblings would have kept her in the dark. She can only imagine all the things that were kept between the two of them that may never come to light. But with Azula dead, she couldn’t keep this particular secret any longer. She had to tell Aang the truth. He deserved to know about the child they lost. 

 

Secrets come with prices though; Zuko barely speaks to her and Aang has left for the temple. Katara feels bereft and alone. 

  
Over tea the next morning, Mai fixes her with one of her blank stares. “Of course Zuko is brooding. What did you think would happen?” Katara frowns at the noblewoman's harshness. Mai’s face softens. “Azula and Zuko have always orbited around each other more than anyone realized. What happens when one of them falls? You should have seen Azula after Zuko was banished.” Mai gives a faint smile. “She would never admit it.”    
  


Katara ponders this as her own cup of tea cools. “I don’t think he believes she’s really gone.”    
  


Mai nods sagely. “He’s stubborn like that.” 

  
The words hold true and Katara knows it with each beat of her heart. The same drive Zuko had to overcome his deficiencies in Fire Bending and to sail the world to capture the Avatar causes him to hold onto this piece of a lost family, a lost sister. 

  
When she slips into his office that evening, she finds him slumped in his chair. Eyes closed, breath gently moving in his chest. She takes the moment to just watch and take him in. The lines on his face show the weight this puts on him. The chain that is slowly choking the life out of him is heavier than ever. She wants to shake him awake, beg him to let this go, but she knows he won’t. Zuko is relentless in his focus. Her eyes fall to Azula’s urn which occupies the middle of the large desk. Even in death she takes the centerpoint of his life. Slowly Katara turns to leave. 

  
“I shouldn’t have let her go.” The whispered words are too loud in the quiet of his offices. 

  
Katara turns to meet the slit of gold peeking up at her. “Could you have stopped her?”    
  


He smiles though it is not one of amusement or happiness. “I’m the Fire Lord.”    
It’s a throwback to one of the many disagreements he and Azula would have about the Fire Nation, the crown, about each other.   
  


Katara says none of this but instead reaches out her hand, waving her fingers at him. “The baby’s tired but we can’t sleep without you.”

  
The mention of their son draws a rarely seen smile to his face but he makes no move to stand.

  
“I shouldn’t have let her go. I knew she wasn’t up to it.” They rarely speak about the illness that laid Azula so low. Zuko has been wracked with guilt that he couldn’t even protect her in their own home. Katara knows what he is saying. If he couldn’t protect her here then why send her out, into the thick of it, far beyond the protection of home. “And now she’s dead.” 

 

The last word leaves his voice in a hiss. It is a familiar hiss. Azula has thrown it at her a few times but she knows just where it all started. The light in his eyes and the edge in his voice are eerie reminders of the specter that truly haunts them both. Ozai. Something about her husband emulating his father chills her blood. 

  
Katara swallows against the alien sense of fear in her chest. “No one could have stopped her, Zuko. Azula would always do what she wanted.”    
  


Zuko blinks at this and the fire banks in his eyes. “I should have.” 

  
The words are cold but the room is hot. Katara resists pointing out that no one, not the Fire Lord nor the Avatar could pin Azula down. They were all just wishing and hoping for something that would never be. 

  
”I’m going to bed. Are you coming?” The day is wearing on her and all Katara wants to do now is close her eyes. 

  
Zuko isn’t ready to give up Azula’s ghost and he may never be. The temperature of the room falls and he gives a small nod. Soon his warm fingers are wrapping around hers and he leads her from the room. 

 

The walk to their chambers is quiet. Since Azula’s death, the Fire Lord’s temper has been foul and he is no longer plagued with minor matters. Once inside they silently strip off the robes of their stations. The silk sheets are cool to her skin but Zuko’s hands are hot as they pull her against him molding her body to his. Her eyes are already fluttering closed as the exhaustion washes over her.

  
Zuko’s quiet voice breaks the peace of the moment. “I can’t let her go, Katara.”

 

Katara’s eyes snap open at the realization that while Azula is dead that she will never be gone.

 

Ooooo

 

Ozai stands looking up at the moon when Iroh draws near. 

 

“The Northern Water Tribe loses a princess and gets a moon. The Fire Nation loses a princess and what is our compensation?” The former king muses. 

 

“Losing a child is difficult.” Iroh says neutrally. He knows his brother’s moods are as mercurial and changeable as the tides themselves. 

 

Ozai turns an appraising eye to him. “Yes, it is. At least between us we still have Zuko, though, I imagine, he considers you more his father than he ever considered me.”

 

Iroh wisely says nothing about the Fire Lord’s paternal feelings.“It still does not lessen the pain.”

 

“Indeed.” He pauses sizing up the shorter man. “What brings you here tonight, brother?  Come to offer your condolences after how long? A month is it?”

 

Iroh has been avoiding this conversation. Speaking with Ozai never ends well for anyone. “I thought we should speak.”

 

Ozai scoffs. “What is there to discuss: how you were too weak to take Ba Sing Se, claim the throne, or are you here on an errand from the Fire lord? He likes to use my family to entice secrets out of me.”

 

Iroh feels a flush of guilt at this insinuation of Zuko’s motives when it was Iroh himself who first suggested to Azula that she speak to Ozai to gain information about Ursa. It seems like a lifetime ago. 

 

“It's about Zuko.” He admits. 

 

Ozai turns away with a scowl. Voice gaining volume.“You sound like Azula. It was always about Zuko! Zuko was all that mattered. Zuko is the reason she's gone!” He turns back, eyes blazing bright in the night. 

 

Iroh rises to Zuko’s defense. “Zuko did not cause Azula's death. You cannot blame him for an unfortunate accident.”

 

Ozai laughs, a cold and bitter sound. “It was no accident. There was never an accident. But Zuko _ is _ the reason my daughter is gone. Open your eyes and see Zuko for the man he is, for the Fire Lord he has become.” Confused Iroh frowns. Ozai’s eyes light up with amusement. “You haven't a clue, do you?” He laughs, deep and rich, anger gone and mania taking over. “I must say, the boy makes me proud.” Ozai sobers, but still wears a smug smirk. “Go and speak to our esteemed ruler. See for yourself just what is really going on.” 

 

Ooooo

 

Time has no meaning at the Southern Air Temple. It has remained virtually unchanged since the day Aang left over a century ago. The static feel is a refreshing change from the hustle of the world. 

 

Appa ambles off to graze and Momo flits off to who knows where. Aang wearily makes his way deep into the stone structure towards the rooms he has claimed. Once inside he discards his bag and staff. He can't resist the siren song of his bed and closes his eyes even as he crawls onto the soft blanket. Stretching out onto the large mattress he feels the tension ebbing away. Cold metal and the crinkle of paper greets his fingers. Lifting his head he eyes the flamed trident, confused until the implication hits him and then he is instantly awake. 

 

Azula. 

 

He sits up looking around the room before he remembers that Azula isn’t here. She won’t be here. Azula is gone. Looking back at the metal in his hand he blinks back tears. Azula must have stopped here on her way to the Earth Kingdom, on the way to her death. 

 

Glancing around his eyes fall on the letter. Picking it up, he stares at it. He wants to read it. He wants to not read it. These are the last words Azula has for him. Aang's not sure he's ready for that. 

 

Closing his eyes he seeks the calm center. Before Azula's fall, he had decided it was important to let go of attachments. He couldn't let her have that sort of power over him. He couldn’t let anyone have that sort of power over his emotions. He reminds himself that death doesn't really change that.

 

Breathing deep he opens the letter and reads. 

 

Ooooo

 

Roku nods in greeting as Aang approaches. Gray eyes dart back and forth, searching; seeking. When he fails to find what he wants, he meets the eyes of his former self. 

 

“Why didn't you tell me?” Aang snaps.

 

Roku looks contrite. “It was not my place to tell you.” 

 

“To tell yourself?” 

 

Roku smiles sadly. “I had hoped my grandson would tell you.” 

 

“Zuko wouldn't give up Azula's secrets. Katara told me.” Aang tries to keep the bitterness from his words. The Fire Lady revealed the royal family secret after interrupting a rapidly evolving argument between Zuko and Aang. He has often wondered just how far it would have gone, if it would have come to blows.

 

Roku sighs, drawing Aang’s attention back to the matter at hand. “You found Azula’s letter.” He surmises.

 

Aang holds the sad gaze of the other. “Yes.”

 

“I am glad she left that.” Roku replies calmly. 

 

Aang is almost afraid to ask but he does anyway. “Where is she?” 

 

The Fire Bender regards him with solemn eyes as if weighing his words. “I've not seen her but the Spirit World is vast.”

 

Roku leaves unsaid the myriad of unpleasant possibilities that could befall someone with a past like Azula’s. 

 

“I could not tell you what was not mine to tell. Azula had many secrets. One you have already met albeit in an informal capacity.” Roku allows as he turns towards a small house on a hill. “Would you like to see your son, Avatar Aang?”

 

At the doorway to the house Ta Min emerges holding the golden eyed child in her arms. Yes, Azula went to great lengths to conceal this from him. Zuko and Katara were complicit in her lies. Her letter claimed she wished to spare him the pain of loss but for some unknown reason she sought to confess all in a letter. Their child, her regrets, and, oh the murders; all of it was there including the true extent of just what the Fire Nation was up to. Perhaps she knew she was going to her death. Perhaps she wanted some degree of forgiveness.  It's too fresh, too new. Detachment is truly the path for him but first, he looks at the gleaming golden eyes of his child. Aang nods slowly before following Roku’s lead.

 

Ooooo

 

When the shimmer fades and Aang returns to himself, he feels a moment of disorientation. 

 

“Bout time you snapped out of it, Twinkles.” Toph is sprawled on the ground, blank eyes pointed towards the clear blue sky. 

 

“How long have you been here?” His voice is rough from days of disuse. 

 

Toph sits up, facing him. “Long enough to know you have been mucking around in the Spirit World for too long.” Aang frowns at her assessment. “You're losing weight.”

 

“Not been hungry.” He offers as explanation. 

 

Toph arches a brow at him. “Don’t do that.” Her voice softens, “I heard about Azula.” 

 

He looks away. “Katara?”

 

“Yeah, she's worried about you but Zuko’s being an ass so she can't come check on you herself.”

 

“Tell her I'm fine.”

 

“Yeah, let me just jot a quick message.” 

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Yeah, well, you need to eat.” She tosses a sack at him. “Suki hit the markets for ya.” Aang opens the sack. Suki went to quite a bit of trouble. He makes a mental note to send his thanks. “Food, then I'm kicking your ass with some sparring.”

 

Her brashness never fails to amuse him. With Toph he never has to talk about the things he prefers to leave untouched. It's refreshing and he feels his spirit lifting a bit. “Sounds good.”

  
  


Ooooo

 

Mai frowns at the reports before her. Since Azula’s loss, she has taken up the de facto position of Right Hand to the Fire Lord. Despite having her and Ty Lee as assistants, the princess had always opted to do most of the work herself, essentially leaving them in the dark. Now she is playing catch up. Flustered, she gathers up the scrolls and makes her way to Zuko’s office. 

 

The hour is late and the office is empty. Katara must have managed to coax him to bed finally. Mai sets about comparing the scrolls reporting troop and ship movements to the giant map laid out. Something doesn’t seem right. She looks back at the paper in her hand back to the map again. 

 

“Why move troops away from Caldera?” She asks herself, puzzled by what she is seeing. There had always been a healthy number of reinforcements around the capital to maintain order and security. 

 

“Training exercises.” The rasp in Zuko’s voice is more pronounced with the weight of sleep. 

 

Mai whips her head towards the Fire Lord’s silhouette in the doorway. “The ships too? Zuko, you’ve left us undefended.” 

 

Zuko steps farther into the office, moving towards the table. “Who would attack? The city is too far from the Earth Kingdom for any force to get through. Besides our air ships will spot them long before they have a chance to surprise us.” 

 

“You aren’t exactly the most popular right now.” Mai points out. She has heard the rumblings of dissent among the peasants and nobility. Whispers of revolt drift upward from the merchant guild. Azula would have used this information to lay a trap.

 

Zuko meets her eyes from the other side of the table. He smirks. “It’s late. You should sleep.” She opens her mouth to argue but he cuts her off with a curt, “Good night, Mai.” 

 

The implied order in his voice nearly makes her flinch but she has dealt with Azula enough to know when to leave it be. Turning away she walks towards the door. Once there she chances a look back. Zuko steps from the table towards his desk. The torches in the room flare brighter under the Fire Lord’s influence.  The fires burn blue. 

 

Oooo

 

Aang's world may have narrowed in focus but the rest of the world goes on. Sokka arrives in a balloon, bearing news Aang would rather avoid.

 

Sokka‘s face is heavily lined with concern as he hunches over a map of the Earth Kingdom. “It's getting rough out there. Theses villages here have been razed. Some made it out.” He leaves the rest unsaid. 

 

Aang measures the length of map Sokka traced. It's a heavily populated area. The civil war is causing more chaos. Ba Sing Se and Omashu are tearing the Earth Kingdom apart with their dispute. Innocents are suffering. 

 

“If they keep going, they're going to wish you hadn't stopped Ozai.” 

 

Aang meets his friend's blue eyes sharply, challenge on the tip of his tongue but Toph chimes in. “It's one thing to have the guy you've hated your whole life destroy everything you worked for but not for your neighbors to do it. This is literally tearing families apart.”

 

Brother against brother, father against son. Aang stands tall, contemplating the implications. 

 

“Neither side is willing to concede. The peace talks have stalled.” Sokka adds. “Aang, I know you're dealing with a lot right now. I get it, I really do, but you have to do something. People are dying.”

 

“I'm tired of war.” Aang replies. “I'm tired of fighting.” He pauses, aware of the tension in his friends as they wait for his answer.A sense of resignation washes over him. “But I'm the Avatar.” He looks closer at the map, noting the placement of Omashu and Ba Sing Se troops. Standing again, he meets Sokka’s eyes. “Let's go.”

 

Ooooo

 

The hour is late but Iroh knows Zuko’s habits. He pauses at the sight of blue flames hovering above the Fire Lord in repose. 

 

“I had not realized Azula passed on her secrets.” 

  
Zuko meets his eyes over the scroll in his hand. “What do you want, Uncle?” 

 

Iroh smiles despite the harsh greeting. “I offered my condolences to your father.” Mention of the former Fire Lord doesn’t draw the scathing reaction Iroh expected. “He does not seem to be dealing with Azula’s passing well.” 

 

Zuko sits back in his chair, closed off and distant. “Meaning?” 

 

Iroh settles into one of the chairs before the desk. Zuko’s glowing eyes watching his every movement. “Your father is under the impression that you are to blame for her death and that it was no accident.” Zuko doesn’t react. He only stares in the same eerie way Azula once did. The princess may not have meant to pass on her secrets but Zuko has always had a knack for overcoming obstacles.  “I assumed him to be overwhelmed with grief and seeking to place blame where none was due.” 

 

Zuko sweeps his gaze across the room as he stands. Iroh watches the slow regal way he paces the room to the window. He speaks to the darkened panes. “I thought he understood.” 

 

“His grief may have kept him from fully understanding.” Iroh ventures, uncertain of his nephew’s thoughts. “Perhaps you should explain it to him again.”

 

Zuko sighs. Ozai understands more than Zuko could ever explain. He knew before Azula left that it would end this way. Zuko knew in a way. “Ozai said you had visions of Lu Ten’s death. Is that true?”

 

Iroh closes his eyes against the pang of loss beating in his chest. It seems to be a lifetime ago. “Yes, I had a vision that I ignored as worry.” 

 

“It came true. Lu Ten died.” Zuko states quietly.

 

Iroh replies with a short nod. He feels the pinch of tears behind his eyes. 

 

Zuko faces him, eyes bright and curious. “In my vision, Azula fell. She died. I sent her anyway.”

 

“You had visions?” Iroh asks with concern. 

 

Zuko nods as he steps closer to him. “Ozai did as well. I told Azula. She said I worried too much and that she would return.” Iroh shakes his head, eyes locked on Zuko’s approach. When he reaches the desk, Zuko kneels beside Iroh’s chair, gaze fixed on the small urn on his desk. “My whole life was spent in her shadow. I hated her when we were growing up. I wished her dead during the war. I ignored her in the asylum. Then she came back and I couldn’t imagine my life without her. Now….” Zuko shakes his head. “I don’t know what I will do.”

 

Iroh places a reassuring hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “You soldier on. You have a country to run. A family to raise. Despite the past, Azula wanted you to be happy and she wanted the Fire Nation to be strong.” 

 

Zuko's gaze remains fixed on the jar as he replies. “Azula wanted to destroy our enemies. She wanted to roast those who opposed me in the Fire Nation and she wanted to rip Ba Sing Se apart from the inside. I would be wrong if I said I didn’t want that too.”

 

Iroh can only gape in horror. “Nephew, that is not the way. Using fear and terror to subdue is what your father would have done, what our father and grandfather did.”

 

The room heats uncomfortably as Zuko looks to Iroh. “Uncle, the things Azula and I did, the things we’ve done...” He clenches his eyes shut and bows his head. “There’s no coming back from that.”

 

Iroh grasps the back of Zuko’s neck, pulling the younger man into an embrace. He has heard whispers of just how Zuko regained control of the Fire Nation, of how Azula ended the threats against the Fire Lord. “There is always a way back, Zuko. Nothing is written in stone. It’s not too late.” 

 

Eventually, Zuko pulls back, eyes bright and clear as he meets the older man's eyes. “No, Uncle, Azula was right, but she didn’t go far enough.” Iroh feels the blood rush from his face as Zuko speaks. “I want to raze the Earth Kingdom to the ground for what they have taken from us, for what they took from Azula. I want to avenge my sister. I want to finish what she started when she took Ba Sing Se.” 

  
  
  
  



	39. 39

Zuko still dreams of Azula, but every time she is dead. Her lifeless body lies before him. Porcelain face tinged blue, full lips bloody. In his dream he hesitantly reaches for her, only to feel her fires extinguished. The chill of death clings to her skin. This is why he avoids sleep. The Fire Lord doesn’t want the reminder of what he's lost. 

 

Exhaustion though takes all forms and running a country such as his is demanding. Even the deepest reserves are drained and sleep has its victory. 

 

Today Zuko nods off in his office. The afternoon sun is warm and lulling. He only closes his eyes for a moment before Azula lies before him. The grief is nearly tangible as he reaches for her, his fingers brushing the icy cheek, skin already heating in spite of the cold. This time though the dream doesn't end there. Zuko takes her face in both his hands and breathes her name. Azula's eyes open.

 

He jerks awake, calling for her. Feet already beneath him, eyes searching her out. It's just his office and he's alone. Striving to regain control of his breathing, his eyes fall onto the urn holding her ashes. 

 

“Azula’s dead.” He reminds himself.  “She’s dead.” Even saying the words, he feels the doubt creeping in.

 

Oooooo

 

“Keep your arm up. If you drop your guard, your opponent can strike.” Suki corrects the child’s forearm into the right position. “Just right above your head, too high and you are overreaching, too low and you get bonked in the head.” To illustrate her point, she gently taps her student’s head. The child smiles and nods in understanding. “Good.” Suki says as she steps back to call out the next command for her class to follow. 

 

Alarm bells sound from the watchtowers Sokka had built after Ba Sing Se’s attack. The pattern of the clanging tells her  that it isn’t a military threat though. She looks out towards the ocean and notes the water has pulled back from the shore leaving an expanse of sea floor bared to the sun. 

 

“Tsunami! Get to higher ground!” 

 

The class scatters, some into their parent’s waiting arms, some into the village proper. Suki calls out orders, summoning the resident Earth Benders. 

 

“We need a wall to keep the water out! Otherwise it’s going to take the whole island with it!” 

 

Oooo

 

“Information is scarce from some of the smaller islands but the tsunami struck the northern and eastern coasts. The sea walls held and losses were minimal.” 

 

Zuko stands stoically, listening to the reports of his ministers. His golden eyes pouring over the  myriad of reports flooding in. Whatever happened has caused world wide repercussions. 

 

When he doesn’t reply the man adds, “It must have been a massive earthquake. We estimate somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. Patrols in the Southern Ocean have reported the waves.”

 

Zuko breaks his silence. “Southern Water Tribe?” 

 

“No word but I’m sure Chief Hakoda would be prepared for such an eventuality.” 

 

Zuko nods at this. His father-in-law is very resourceful. “Have one of our ships stop by and check in. Offer assistance if needed. In fact, have all ships on patrol check populated areas and offer help. Perhaps we will find out more about what happened. Dismissed.” 

 

Ever since he ended the merchant rebellion so brutally, the Court is eager to please the Fire Lord. The ministers scatter to do the Fire Lord’s bidding, leaving the Fire Lord to contemplate the Earth Kingdom map before him.

 

Ooo. 

 

Fire Nation nobility may respect the divinity of the throne but the ladies of court will never understand the Fire Lord’s decision to marry a woman who so carelessly throws etiquette to the side when it suits her. This instance being a beastly roar from the courtyard proper. 

 

The Fire Lady nearly drops the delicate priceless teacup from the era of Sozin himself and runs haphazardly across the garden towards the flurry of activity surrounding a large white creature.  Curiously the dutiful entourage follow their queen only to see her fling herself into the arms of a tired, scruffy man. The newcomer stumbles under the unruly enthusiasm but wraps dirt smeared arms around her anyway. 

 

Mutters of disgraceful and improper flit through the crowd as the ladies murmur in judgment until the ground ripples around them causing several to totter and, in the case of poor Lady Xie, to fall soundly on her backside. 

 

“What's wrong with you? Don't you Fire Nation snowflakes ever hug?” A short woman shouts, emphasizing her words with a stomp causing the grind to tilt unevenly around them. “Go away!” 

 

When cracks begin appearing in larger circles nearing the women, they rapidly disperse back to the safety of the palace leaving the Fire Lady to deal with these ruffians. 

 

Katara doesn't acknowledge the departure of her shadows, opting to remain focused on Sokka. Her brother looks tired. His clothes are dirty and ripped. Soot is smeared across his forehead and cheek. His hair is in disarray, frizzy and untamed. Toph doesn't fare much better. The edges of her dress are singed and torn. Blood streaks her arms filling in jagged cuts. Her feet are red and swollen. Something terrible has happened. 

 

“Sokka, where's Aang?”

 

Ooooo

 

Inside the palace, away from the prying eyes of courtiers, Sokka feels some of his guard slipping. Katara presses a cup of hot tea into his hand. He takes the drink gratefully as it's the first warm thing he's had in days. Next to him Toph gobbles dumplings careless even more so in her hunger. Katara eyes him anxiously waiting for information. 

 

He isn't sure where to start so he busies himself with food and drink. Katara is practically buzzing with energy but striving to be patient and give them time to replenish. It's not fair to make her wait so he swallows around the roll in his mouth to speak.

 

Right then the door slams open and the heat of a thousand suns fill the room. Zuko takes in their disheveled appearance before taking in the rest of the room. Belatedly Sokka realizes who his brother in law is looking for. Zuko doesn't ask about Aang though. Instead he crosses the room sitting across from the pair. Sokka notices how neither the Fire Lord nor the Fire Lady look at one another but he brushes it aside until he has Katara alone. 

 

“Yeah, so you're probably wondering what's up.” Toph says around a mouth of noodle. 

 

Zuko doesn't answer but simply stares at them unblinking.  

 

Sokka adds,“All we know is Aang went into the Avatar state and did it.”

 

“Aang.” Zuko says slowly. “What exactly did Aang do?”

 

“Kicked their asses.” Toph answers before cramming a tart into her mouth. 

 

Zuko's lip twitches and Sokka can tell he's holding back a sneer. “Who's asses?”

 

Sokka speaks before Toph can. “He went to do something about the war. We were flying over some of the worst part of the fighting when he just jumped off Appa. We were a couple hundred feet in the air easy.”

 

This in itself is not surprising given Aang is an Air Bender and all so neither Zuko or Katara react with anything more than confusion. 

 

“He didn't land exactly,” Sokka suppliers, “He just kinda went through the ground and all this magma came up.” Blue and gold eyes widen at this. “From what we can tell it tore all the way through. There's an ocean between the two halves now.”

 

“Between Omashu and Ba Sing Se?” Zuko asks cautiously.

 

“Yeah, if they want to fight then they’re gonna need some boats.” Toph supplies. 

 

“That explains the tsunami.” Katara meets Zuko's gaze for the first time today. “It would have been like an earthquake but worse.”

 

Zuko doesn't comment but his eyes hold a calculating look Sokka has seen in another golden eyed royal before. 

 

Katara pulls his attention back. “Where's Aang now?” 

 

Sokka hesitates. It's bad enough to bring news of worldwide destruction at the hands of a friend but the reality is almost as bad. “We looked for days...but the place he dropped into was filled with magma. It was too hot. We don't know where he is.” Sokka pauses before adding. “We aren't even sure if he made it.”

 

The room falls silent as each contemplates the possibility. 

 

Zuko breaks the silence as he stands. “If the war is over, then I have things to deal with.” 

 

They watch him leave the room much as he entered it. 

 

Once the Fire Lord has departed Toph burps. “What's Sparky’s deal? He’s just a ray of sunshine.”

 

Sokka looks to his sister, seeing the tired lines and pale skin. 

 

“There's been a lot going on here.” Katara offers but Sokka knows just by looking at his sister that the story will be one he doesn't like, not at all.

 

Ooooo

 

Growing up beside Azula afforded Ty Lee opportunities few others received at Court. For instance, she knows just how to scale the palace walls in order to swing in through the window of Zuko's office without the guards being alerted. 

 

She could have used the doors but after having the twins and being cooped up in her house, the acrobat needs to stretch her muscles and flex her skills. Besides she doesn't necessarily want to call attention to her reason for visiting. She's not here to see Zuko but another royal is the focus of her mission. 

 

The Fire Lord’s office is quiet and gently lit. In the center of the large desk sits Azula's urn. It's odd that Zuko keeps it here but he has never made sense to Ty Lee. She crosses the room quickly and removes the coin from her pocket. 

 

Azula would scoff at the idea of money for the ferry ride into the afterlife as sentimental and eccentric but Ty Lee was always the whimsical one of the group. On some level, she likes to think Azula would appreciate the thought. 

 

As her fingers touch the cool ceramic of the jar, a dry, tired voice asks, “What are you doing?” Ty Lee spins to face Mai standing in the side door. Her gray eyes flit to the large closed doors leading to the rest of the palace. “Zuko's on his way. Whatever you're doing you better make it quick.  He's more temperamental than usual.”

 

Ty Lee holds up the coin with a sheepish smile. “I couldn't let her go without anything.”

 

Mai rolls her eyes but smiles anyway as she pushes off the doorframe to cross the room. “You know she never bought it those stories right?”

 

Ty Lee shrugs happily returning her attention back to the urn. “Maybe it's more for me.” Mai hums from beside her. Ty Lee lifts the urn and pulls the lid off. She blinks as she peers inside. “Um, Mai, there's nothing in here.”

 

“What?” Mai asks peering over. 

 

“There's nothing. No ashes. Nothing.” Mai takes the urn from her hands looking inside with a frown. “I don't understand. Where's Azula?”

 

Before Mai can reply, the door behind them clicks open and the torches flare a bright blue. Ty Lee closes her eyes and Mai tenses beside her. Slowly the women turn to meet the cold golden eyes of the Fire Lord. 

 

Ooooo

 

“Thanks, sis.” Sokka mumbles sleepily as Katara withdraws a glowing hand. 

 

Katara inspects the mended skin. “You'll be sore for a few days. Drink lots of water.”

 

Sokka is fighting to stay awake but grabs her hand before she can move away. “Are you okay?”

 

Katara intertwines her fingers with his, looking down at their hands. “I guess.” She pauses uncertain of what to say. 

 

Things are stilted and awkward. Zuko and she barely speak as of late. She's heard the whispers swirling about court. Her thoughts are disrupted by a loud snore from Toph who is sprawled on the room's other bed. 

 

“Do I need to kick some Fire Lord ass?” Sokka asks with a weak smile.

 

Katara laughs, wiping at the tears in her eyes with her other hand. “That might be a bad idea.” She breathes deep. “He's mastered lightning and his flames are blue.”

 

She feels the change in Sokka, drawing her eyes to the concerned blue. His jaw is clenched. “Okay, you better start telling me what's going on or I'm going to go find my brother in law and ask in a not so nice way.”

 

Katara tightens her grip in his hand and begins to talk.

 

Ooooo

 

“Where's Azula?” Mai asks holding the empty urn out. 

 

Ty Lee bites her lip, nervous. 

 

Zuko eyes Mai, Ty Lee, then the jar. He takes it out of her hands and walks to the other side of the desk. “I’m glad you’re both here. Mai, I need to send a message to Boquin. Pick someone you trust. Ty, Lee, assemble the war council. Discreetly. I don’t want to cause a stir.” 

 

The women look at the jar now back in the middle of the desk back to the stern face of the Fire Lord. Ty Lee whimpers looking from Zuko to Mai who holds his stare. 

 

Mai has spent her whole life raised for service to the royal family. Most of her formative years were focused on grooming her for life as Fire Lady. Her mother would be horrified to know just how often Mai has argued with Zuko, just how much she has disagreed and not held her tongue. But that was Zuko. He allowed it, maybe even welcomed it. Azula was always a different story. Disagreement was met with reprisal and Mai learned to stay quiet and go along or suffer the way she has watched others. Mai's not stupid though. The bright blue flames grab her attention. Zuko's not Azula. But if recent events are an indicator then somehow he may be worse. 

 

She lowers her eyes and says, “Of course.” It's the right answer and Zuko nods in acknowledgment before leaving the room. Once the door closes Ty Lee looks at Mai questioningly. Mai shakes her head. “Not now. Say nothing.”

 

Ooooo

 

A week later, the North Pole, deemed neutral, plays host to the factions of the Earth Kingdom as they hammer out a peace accord. War seems fruitless if an ocean stands between them. Omashu it seems will have her independence. 

 

“I am curious as to why the Fire Nation is present.” Minister Jevian states from Ba Sing Se’s side of the table. “This is not your concern, Fire Lord.” 

 

“I disagree.” King Boquin of Omashu replies. “The Fire Nation is just as invested in these peace talks as the rest of the world.”

 

Jevian narrows her eyes at this then at Zuko. “No doubt you seek to profit off the destruction war has left once again.” Zuko remains silent, golden eyes glittering in the torchlight. Seeing the Fire Lord won't rise to the challenge, she shifts gears. “Perhaps you can enlighten us as to the location of the Avatar? He needs to fix this.”

 

The ‘this’ being the gaping maw separating the two halves of the Earth Kingdom.

 

“I've no idea where the Avatar is,” Zuko answers. 

 

“Reports tell us his bison resides in the palace stables, yet you have no idea where he is?” Jevian challenges. 

 

“Precisely.” Zuko replies crisply. “The Fire Nation is happy to provide for Appa as long as necessary.”

 

“Even if the Avatar is never found?” Jevian asks. 

 

It has crossed the minds of each and every person at this table that, Aang could very well have died when he ripped the Earth Kingdom apart. 

 

“Yes. The Fire Nation is loyal even beyond death.” 

 

The Fire Lord’s cryptic answer gives Jevian pause as she stares at those eerie yellow eyes. 

 

“I imagine so.” She replies thoughtfully.

 

Oooo

 

Boquin pours a drink, marveling at the tumblers. The surface is smooth, the texture fine. Like everything in the Northern Water Tribe, nearly everything is made of ice. A soft knock at the door disrupts his thoughts and he beckons the caller inside. 

 

The Fire Lord is not what he expects. The man is younger than him but has a presence that fills the room. Even dressed down in casual clothes, Zuko is imposing. Wordlessly, Boquin fills a tumbler and offers it. Zuko accepts as he fills another. 

 

“I've thought about your offer.” Boquin wastes little time with pleasantries. 

 

“And?” Zuko prompts. 

 

Boquin sighs. The Fire Nation’s offer is impressive but it comes with a price. “You do realize this won't be well received?” 

 

Zuko nods slightly. “They are my people.  It's only right that I deal with them.”

 

Boquin smiles. “That's so diplomatic. As if the troubles in the colonies are the real reason you are being so generous.”

 

Zuko ghosts a smile. “That's my official position.” 

 

“Hmm, unofficially you want what your great grandfather took for his own but unlike him, you are willing to compensate.” Zuko gives a slight nod.“Then how can I argue. You have a deal. The colonies are yours.”

 

“And the warships are yours.” 

 

Oooo

 

The announcement of annexation is barely made before Ba Sing Se is howling. Chief Arnook calls for quiet but Jevian is spitting fire. Screams of Fire Nation aggression and empire building fill the room. 

 

Zuko is above such displays and leaves the table. His business is done and he’s ready to return home. Jevian isn’t done and is hot on his heels. 

 

“You are no better than Ozai!” He turns around at the accusation. Jevian’s green eyes are blazing as she closes the distance between them. “The Fire Nation just takes and takes until there's nothing left! But what else can I expect from the family that gave us Azula.” 

 

It’s the wrong thing to say and before Zuko knows what he’s doing he has his hand around Jevian’s long throat and has her pressed against the hallway wall. 

 

“I know what you did. I know what you did to Azula.” He seethes in a low tone as Jevian struggles against the hand closing off her air. “I should break your neck but you don’t get off that easy.” He hears the shouts of guards running down the hall but he doesn’t let up. “You will see everything you love turned to ash at your feet before I kill you. I promise you.” 

 

Hands garbed in blue and green pry his fingers away from the minister’s throat. Zuko allows it but stares Jevian down as her courtiers flutter around where she is slumped against the wall, assessing for damage. His own guard arrives, shouting to unhand the Fire Lord. He is jostled as the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom back away and is surrounded by the familiar red. 

 

Shakily, Jevian is helped to her feet. Her eyes are wide with knowledge. 

 

“My business is done.” He announces to the gathered crowd. “Minister, until we meet again.” Zuko smirks at the purple bruises already forming around her neck. 

  
  


Oooooo

 

Whatever Aang did has caused storm systems to sweep across the archipelago for the last month. Never quite strong enough to be a typhoon but concerning all the same. If Aang is still alive, then Zuko may need to have words with him about the inconvenience of mudslides and windstorms. It may be night but the sky lights up with bright streaks arcing through the sky. Lightning once terrified Zuko but now he heeds it's call. 

 

The driving rain quickly soaks his clothes, plastering the rich silk to his skin but he ignores the discomfort. Far from the main grounds of the palace he looks up at the clouds hanging low, swirling dangerously above. Breathing deep he lifts his arms and waits. The skies don't disappoint as the tingle of electricity zaps across his skin. Suddenly the light and the heat strike his fingertips and he flawlessly guides the energy through his body from one side to the other. He hesitates, holding the awesome power in, letting it build. It reminds him of Azula. She never learned the art of redirection. Zuko briefly ponders why he never taught her. For all their talks, mended fences, and broken lies, he held something back from her. No doubt Azula had her secrets from him as well. He may never know. Breathing out, he releases the lightning, watching it streak across the sky into the darkness beyond.

 

Without the captured energy, he feels empty, alone. Another reminder of what has passed from his life. First mother, now Azula. Ozai is strangely present. His family is so fractured.  The rain stops falling, breaking him from his thoughts. Looking up he sees the storm still rages above but the raindrops hang suspended around him. 

 

Katara.

 

Turning he meets the sad solemn eyes of his wife. Water droplets hang between them. This has been a conversation long overdue. 

 

“Sokka‘s going to Dad’s.” Zuko watches her with narrowed eyes. He knows what's coming next. “I'm going with him.” Zuko arches an eyebrow at her. “I can't watch you do this anymore.” 

 

“Watch me do what?” He asks already knowing the answer. 

 

“Watch you become this. Everything you swore to when you took the throne, you seem to have abandoned. You've killed so many of your own people. Annexing the colonies. You're going to war with Ba Sing Se...and for what? Azula's dead, Zuko. You can't bring her back by attacking.”

 

Zuko wants to argue. He wants to tell her that she's wrong. From the heartbreak in her eyes, he can tell that's what she wants as well but Zuko is done lying to himself.

 

“That's probably for the best.” Her eyes widen at his agreement. “You'll be safer at the South Pole.” Katara opens her mouth to argue, to disagree, to anything. Zuko cuts her off. “You don't understand what I'm going through. My sister is dead.”

 

“I understand. If I lost Sokka, I don't know how I would go on. I…”

 

He cuts her off. “No, you don't know. You can try to imagine but it's not the same is it? Sokka‘s alive. Azula isn’t. She's gone and it's my fault.”

 

Katara stares at him wordlessly. Zuko closes his eyes at his admission. “Everything she did, she did for me. Almost dying. Losing the baby. Being in the Earth Kingdom was for me. She gave me everything. The least I can do is grieve her.”

 

“Her death was an accident, Zuko. That's not your fault.”

 

“Jevian knew she was there. You don't think she didn't find a way to make it look like an accident?”

 

“Do you have proof?” She challenges.

 

“I don't need it. It's what Azula would have done.” He has tried to ignore how similar the two women are. Jevian is just as scheming and underhanded as Azula ever was. Had their positions been reversed, he knows what Azula would have done. 

 

“Azula would have outright killed,  not hidden it.” 

 

“She never acted alone.” 

 

_ Thousands will die before I'm done. _

 

There it is. Katara closes her eyes at her husband's admission, no, the reminder, for Katata was never ignorant of Zuko’s actions. She knew all along that he was complicit in Azula's activities. She knew all along that he was Azula's partner. 

 

“We’re leaving in the morning.” Katara leaves without waiting for his reply.

 

Ooooo

 

Agni is a cruel god. His wife has left. His sister is gone. Who else, Zuko decides, would curse him with dreams, or if Ozai is to be believed, visions, of Azula? She's dead. She's gone...except at night. She’s always there at night.

 

_ Large gold flecked eyes are staring up at him, wild and afraid. Her fingers dig into the fabric of his shirt, sharp nails piercing deep, as if clawing at his heart. Skin once so flawless is  stained dark with bruises that glisten beneath the tears streaking down her face. Full lips are pale, cracked, and bleeding. What shocks Zuko the most is the way his own hands grip her too slim shoulders, shaking her, yelling at her...and she screams back at him about the Crown, about the Fire Nation. It's always the Fire Nation. Zuko never forgets Azula’s true love. _

 

_ The dream image of Azula shakes and twists jumping forward and then back but always in the poorly lit hovel they occupy. The dress she wears is little more than rags at this point. Azula’s back is bared to him, revealing cuts and bruises, some old, some new. Thin rivulets of blood run down her skin.  The texture is gritty and wet beneath his fingers as he tears the remaining fabric. The ruined cloth is discarded in the corner with a depressing slap. The last thing this dream Azula says is his name in a broken whisper.  _

 

A crash of thunder rattles the palace and jolts him mercifully away from the disturbing dream. Visions are not always what they appear. Streaks of blue white lightning streaks across the sky. It seems impossible that only a year has gone by since this all began. 

 

Slowly he sits up, dropping his head into his hands. Somehow this dream is more disturbing to him than the one of Azula's death..or the one of Azula alive. 

 

Ozai might have insight. Iroh too. Aang would be useful that is if anyone knew where he was or even if he were alive. It’s been over a month since he disappeared. He looks to the empty bed. Katara is gone as well. Leaving to the South Pole was sudden but not entirely unexpected. The distance between them is clear. 

 

Sighing, he reaching for his robe, quickly dressing. Ozai will be expecting him.

  
  
  



	40. 40

Why would he dream about Azula still? There isn't a scenario possible that would call for him to be forcibly undressing her, no matter what insinuations anyone has ever made about the royal family in general and the royal siblings in particular. 

 

Ozai may have insight. No doubt the fallen king will be awake. Ever since he lost his bending he seems to favor the night hours more. Zuko pulls on a silk robe. He no sooner ties the belt when a panel in the corner of the room moves. He watches unblinking as Ozai himself emerges similarly dressed in sleep clothes. 

 

“I thought you might be awake.” Ozai’s deep voice is loud in the quiet of the Fire Lord’s chambers.

 

“I was on my way to see you.” Zuko admits freely. Ever since his display of power in ending the rebellion, Ozai has treated him with a modicum of respect. Zuko has felt a sense of ease he never felt before in his father's presence, even if the man is subverting his imprisonment and skulking about in the palace walls.

 

“You're dreaming of her again.” Ozai states in that all knowing tone. It no longer holds the power it once did over Zuko.

 

“Yes.” He answers, watching as the older man helps himself to the plate of fruit the staff insists on leaving night after night.

 

“What was it this time?” 

 

Zuko looks down ashamed. He can't share details like this. Instead he asks “If I'm dreaming of her still does that mean...could she be alive?”

 

Ozai drinks liberally from a cup of wine as he thinks. “That depends.” 

 

Zuko waits for him to explain but Ozai opts to eat a grape instead. He feels frustration boil inside and the room heats up in response. Ozai pauses in chewing, casting a sideways glance at his son and looking, for all the world, like Azula.

 

Zuko snaps. “Depends on what?”

 

Ozai hums as he swallows the bite. “On what your dream was about?”

 

Zuko won't get away without this shame. “Azula was crying, screaming.” He pauses as the dream images flash before his eyes again. “She was hurt, covered with bruises and cuts.” He waves a hand over his face indicating her black eyes, busted lip. “We argued.” He falls silent, watching Ozai warily out of his good eye. 

 

Ozai looks thoughtful. “Argued about what?”

 

Zuko growls in frustration. “Does it matter? We always argued.” Ozai only stares him down. Angrily, he admits, “We argued about the Fire Nation.”

 

Ozai makes a small noise at this. “Your sister was very devoted to the future of our nation. It is not surprising that even in death it would still be her greatest concern.” 

 

“It was her real love.” Zuko adds. “Nothing mattered more. It was always the Fire Nation for Azula.”

 

“I must disagree.” Ozai says as he closes the distance between them. “You seemed to rank rather high in her affections. I daresay you meant more to her than the Fire Nation.” 

 

The lines were often blurred between Zuko and the Crown. Where did Azula’s true loyalty lie?

 

Ozai has always had a unique insight into Azula’s thoughts and motives. He understood her in a way Zuko never could. So he asks something he has long wondered.

 

“What about Aang? Where do you think he ranked?” 

 

Ozai’s forehead pinches with thought...or disgust. Zuko has yet to figure out exactly what his father's thoughts are on the Avatar and his relationship with Azula.

 

“Every interaction with Azula was focused on you. She barely mentioned him. If rumors are to be believed then you occupied her bed as much as he ever did...perhaps more so.” Ozai smirks at Zuko’s glare.

 

The palace gossips love to twist the truth into something more amusing. And yet, Zuko’s the one cursed with dreams of Azula's bare, bloody skin. 

 

“Have you had more visions?” 

 

Ozai’s eyes sparkle at the question. “No. Interesting that you dream of her yet I do not. Is this another way you have outpaced me?” Zuko looks away from the probing stare. “Are you certain this is a portent or merely wishful thinking?”

 

Zuko turns away from the question. “Why would I wish for that?”

 

He forgets he spoke aloud until Ozai asks. “Having Azula alive?”

 

He stands with his back to his father. A fleeting thought reminds him that he never would have so easily turned his back to the man before. “That wasn't all that was in my dream. There was more.”

 

When he does meet his sire’s eyes, he fears reprisal but sees only concern. “Perhaps you should be honest with me, Zuko. Tell me what you dreamt of.”

 

Because he has no one, because he needs someone, Zuko sits on the bed and speaks.

 

Ooooo

 

Time is meaningless in the Spirit World. Human cares and concerns melt away. It's easy to lose oneself in the cosmic wonder of it all….that is, if Aang’s past lives would let him. 

 

Avatar Kyoshi is imposing. Aang thinks that even without her height that her sheer force of presence could fill a room. 

 

“You acted decisively.” She says with characteristic decisiveness. 

 

“He  _ reacted _ with emotion.” Yangchen amends, her long hair flowing about her shoulders. Gray eyes glint with reproach. “He let his anger and grief rule his actions.”

 

“He acted with love.” Kuruk responds with a gentle, sad smile. Eyes still heartbroken from Koh’s theft of his beloved shining bright.

 

Roku says nothing, but, sits, quietly observing the others.

 

“Love?” Kyoshi questions, painted face betraying nothing. “Were you seeking justice for love?”

 

Aang does not look away from the weighted stare. Was it justice or was it revenge?

“I wanted to end the civil war.” It's a half truth; one of Azula’s many gifts. “I wanted peace.”

 

“Not love then.” Yangchen surmises. “But still anger. The Avatar cannot act on anger.”

 

“You don't really believe that?” Kyoshi asks. “Just because you can remove yourself from earthly attachments does not mean we all do.”

 

“And look where that got us?” Yangchen looks to Kuruk. 

 

“I did what I did for love. Aang did the same.” The story of Kuruk vs Koh has yet to be wholly revealed though Aang knows it to be a tale of tragedy. 

 

“Was it love?” Roku asks carefully. “How did ending the civil war in the Earth Kingdom have anything to do with Azula?”

 

A multitude of eye colors turn to Aang expectantly. 

 

“It didn't.” Aang admits. “I wanted the fighting to stop. I was angry. I was hurt.” 

 

“You ended the war but did you think of the destruction you caused to do so?” Yangchen asks. “Did it truly avenge Azula?”

 

“That's assuming there is something to avenge.” Roku adds. “Have you spoken to her?”

 

“I can't find her.” Aang admits. He's searched the Spirit World. “She must be where I can't get to her.”

The implication is nearly too much to bear. Actions have consequences whether in this life or beyond. Azula never did anything by halves. 

 

It's the nomad though that opens his eyes to another possibility. “Or she was never here to begin with.” Yangchen says. 

 

Ooooo

  
  


Yue’s light reflects off the arctic snow. The crunch of snow tells Katara that she's not alone.

 

“You're thinking about him.” Sokka says as he stops to stand at her side. 

 

“Who?” She frowns, piqued at the interruption.

 

Serious blue eyes stare her down. “Zuko.”

 

Katara bites her lip, unwilling to deny his guess. “We fought to end a war and now he's rushing back to it.” She pauses, soaking in the moonlight. “He thinks the Earth Kingdom is responsible for Azula’s death.”

 

Sokka stands silent, thinking. He's wary of saying the wrong thing and risking setting her off. “Were they?”

 

“I don't know. Zuko thinks it and that's all that matters.”

 

“I get it.” Sokka says. Katara whips around, scowl already in place. He holds up his hands in defense. “Hear me out.” She relaxes but doesn't soften her glare. “If something happened to you, I don't know what I would do but it wouldn't be pretty and I don't have a whole military at my beck and call.” He wraps his hands around her shoulders. “He's grieving, Kat. For everything Azula has done, she's still his sister. I get it.”

 

She breathes out a frustrated sigh. “Everything we fought for, Sokka, it's gone. The Earth Kingdom is in pieces and Zuko wants to destroy what's left. He'll level Ba Sing Se to the ground. The Zuko I fell in love with would never have done that.”

 

“We aren't who we used to be.” He offers. “But you're wrong.” Katara glares at him again. Sokka drops his hands from her shoulders and licks his lips before explaining. “Zuko was always willing to go as far as he needed to go to accomplish his goal. He didn't chase us all over the world for nothing. The guy's determined and if he sets his mind to something, you can be sure he's going to do it.” Katara deflates at this, eyes cast down, teeth nibbling her bottom lip. Sokka breathes deep, steeling himself to deliver the last part. “For a long time Zuko wanted the same things we all did. That's over now. So what are you going to do about it?”

 

Katara frowns down at the snow. The very thing they fought against is coming true. What little balance that had been accomplished since the war has been lost. 

 

“I'm going to focus on having this baby and then I'm going to knock some sense into his father.”

 

“I couldn't have planned it better, sis.” Sokka wraps her up in a hug, tucking her head under his chin. “It's going to be okay.” 

 

Katara tightens her arms around his waist burrowing into the heavy fabric of his parka. She nods afraid to speak lest she gives into the hormonal urge to cry. 

 

The two stay locked together overlooking the Arctic sea. The quiet night is soothing. Caldera is never this quiet. There's always someone moving about. Plots, intrigues in motion.  It's exhausting. 

 

In the distance a loud splash is heard. At first it sounds like a whale pod but the cracking of ice fills the air. The dark of night fills with a bright beam of light, one so achingly familiar. 

 

Katara breaks into a run with Sokka hot on her heels. 

 

ooooo

  
  


Ozai sits silent. Zuko has just confessed something shameful and his father says nothing. He looks at his sire with exasperation.

 

“Say something.” He orders, not that Ozai is apt to follow Zuko's commands either as a son or as as ruler.

 

Ozai stubbornly doesn't meet his eyes. “I don't often say this but I wish my brother were here.” 

 

Tension throws Zuko from the side of the bed where he had perched and poured out his soul to pace across the room. “He's not here. You are. I want to know what you think. You've had visions of her too.”

 

“Never have I seen something like this.” 

 

Zuko glares with all the hatred of his youth. “Is she alive?”

 

Ozai eyes him, taking measure, weighing the odds.”If she were alive, what would you do?”

 

Zuko knows the answer without thinking. “Bring her home.”

 

“Then what precisely are you waiting for?”

 

Ooooo

 

The snow crunches below their feet as they run. The air is cold, burning Sokka’s lungs. He chances a glance at Katara to see her own endurance being pushed as well. Where the ice meets the sea, a dark figure climbs out of the water. He only takes a few steps before collapsing to the ground. As they approach Katara drops to her knees with an agility Sokka didn’t think a woman as pregnant as she could be capable. With a grunt, Katara flips the body over and neither are surprised to see Aang’s pale face. 

 

Slowly the Air Bender blinks his eyes up at them and ghosts a smile. His clothes are damp and Katara works to bend the water from the fabric before it freezes. With Sokka’s help, Aang sits up, gingerly as if hurt. Even through the thick cloth of his gloves, he can feel the chill on his friend’s skin. 

 

“You’re going to freeze to death!” Katara reprimands. 

 

Aang breathes out a flame and the skin beneath Sokka’s fingers instantly warm. “I’ll survive.” 

 

Katara huffs, muttering unkind words about Fire Benders. Sokka resists the urge to point out she could very well bring another into the world soon enough and if the kid is anything like his father then they will have their hands full. 

 

Together they help Aang to his feet. He stands easily and takes in his surroundings. “South Pole?” 

 

“Yeah.” Sokka answers carefully. 

 

Aang gives a curt nod before eyeing Katara then Katara’s stomach. “What are you doing here?” 

 

She shakes her head. “Long story. Let’s get you to Dad’s.” 

 

Oooooo

 

“So you’ve been in the  Spirit World for the last two months?” Sokka’s voice is heavy with hidden anger. He stabs at the fire harder than necessary to stir the coals. 

 

Aang takes in his tone, his actions, but doesn’t rise to the challenge. “Yes, my past lives wanted to speak with me.”  He leaves it unsaid about just what they wanted to discuss. 

 

Sokka sees it anyway. “They aren’t happy with you breaking a continent apart.”

 

He gives a brief shake of his head. Katara is using her serious eyes. He can already feel the tongue lashing she is scripting in her head. She never appreciated him disappearing on Avatar business and not saying something. 

 

“So what did they have to say?” Hakoda asks in his ever patient tone. 

 

Aang sighs, leaning back against the furs stacked near the fire. The other Avatars offered challenge to his actions forcing him to examine his decision. They dangled other possibilities before him. 

 

“I couldn’t find Azula in the Spirit World.” All eyes turn to him at these words but he watches Katara. “Yangchen seems to think she may not be there at all.”

 

“Where is she then?” Katara asks, a vein of nervousness in her voice. 

 

“Her spirit could be trapped here,” Aang offers. He draws a deep breath. “Or she is still alive.” 

 

Something in Katara shifts as she looks to Sokka before turning back to Aang. “You need to tell Zuko.” 

 

A muscle twitches in Aang’s jaw. His last meeting with Zuko did not end well. Katara’s bloodbending intervention prevented what would most likely have been a nasty fight between the two. Simmering resentments mostly concerning Azula threaten to bubble up even now. 

 

“I don’t think my speaking to Zuko would be a good thing.” He pins Katara with a stare. There’s a reason she is in the South Pole so close to the end of her pregnancy and so reluctant to speak to the Fire Lord herself. 

 

Blue eyes are awash with emotion. Much has happened during Aang’s absence it seems. 

 

“If Azula is alive, then where is she?” Sokka asks. “I mean if Zuko knew he wouldn’t be acting all crazy and wanting to burn Ba Sing Se to the ground, right?” 

 

“If Azula were alive, she would be with Zuko. There’s very little that would keep the two of them apart.” Aang replies. Even as he says the words, he doesn’t feel the bitterness he once felt about the closeness of the two. “She wouldn’t abandon Zuko.” 

 

“Then maybe she is unable to leave from wherever she is.” Hakoda supplies. “She could be held prisoner.” 

 

“If someone were holding her prisoner, there would be a ransom or they would be lording it over Zuko’s head.”  Sokka says.

 

“Not if they want something from Azula. She knew more about the Fire Nation then even Zuko. She would be valuable.” Katara points out. 

 

“So who would hold Azula hostage in order to get a leg up on the Fire Nation?” Sokka asks. 

 

Aang feels all eyes on him. Only one name comes to mind. “Jevian.” 

 

ooooo

 

“Grand Lotus, may I speak freely?” 

 

Iroh looks up from the mix of tea leaves to newcomers eyes. “Of course, my friend.” He waves Jeong Jeong to the opposite side of the table. “I was just creating the not delightful blend to stimulate the senses. What would you like to discuss?”

 

The other man settles across from him. Iroh can feel the unease wafting over the aromatic leaves. 

 

“It's about the Fire Lord.” 

 

Iroh nods gravely.  When annexation of the colonies went public, it inspired fear and concern.  

 

“My nephew is doing what he feels is best for our country.” 

 

Jeong Jeong shifts uncomfortably. “But it is not best for the rest of the world. Avatar Roku and Fire Lord Sozin fought over this very thing.”

 

Iroh can't ignore the very real truth before him. “Yes, and it nearly ruined their friendship.” It is not commonly known just what finally ended their connection.

 

“What about the Avatar?”

 

“No one has seen him since he split the Earth Kingdom apart. His bison is residing at the palace now.” Iroh says feeling an unpleasant squeeze in his chest. 

 

“Surely he would have surfaced by now.” 

 

Thus far they have avoided discussion of what to do in the event if the Avatar's demise. 

 

“I would not be too quick to write off our young Avatar. He has a knack for disappearing and showing up when needed.”

 

Jeong Jeong isn't satisfied with his reply. “We can't wait another hundred years for him to put a stop to a tyrant.”

 

Iroh pins the other man with a pensive stare. “My grandfather committed genocide against the Air Nation. My father ravaged the Earth Kingdom and nearly hunted the Water Tribe to extinction. My brother would have burned the Earth Kingdom to ash. They were tyrants. Zuko is no tyrant.”

 

“Forgive me, Grand Lotus, but you ignore what Zuko has done, what he is doing. Word has it that he is assembling a fleet, that he means to wage war against Ba Sing Se.” 

 

Iroh sighs. He can't ignore Zuko’s actions. Even in the safety of his tea shop he has heard reports of secret executions and horrific tortures. At the time he chalked that up to Azula's influence but somehow without her it has left the dungeons beneath the palace and taken its place on the world stage. 

 

“Zuko will see the error of his ways. He has been lost before but I know him to be a good man.” 

 

“Last time you said that, you were betrayed and imprisoned. Ba Sing Se had fallen and the Avatar killed. Is that what it will take for you to act?”

 

Iroh has no reply for Jeong Jeong’s words. Commotion outside draws the attention of the patrons inside the Jasmine Dragon. Curiosity leads the men to follow the others outside. There under the shining noon sun he sees something he never expected and someone he never thought he would see again.

 

The cart is meant to transport prisoners. The heavy bars have been cut away and a pillar placed in the center. Bound in metal is a slight figure, rags of red hang from her body but the glinting yellow eyes shine all too clear as they meet Iroh’s own. 

 

Her name is a whisper on the old man’s lips, “Azula.” 


	41. 41

A/N: Just what was Azula up to all thus time? Read on!

Six months ago (Ch 35)

The earthquake has upset everything. Azula's clinging to the rock, balance pitched forward, nearly standing when she should be lying flat. Her nails dig into the dirt, holding on. The cliff beneath her shudders, experience telling her that soon she will be dumped forward over the edge. Below is a swirling maelstrom of water and debris, certain death for a bender such as herself. The moon mocking in its beauty and it's uselessness gives her light to the destruction below.

Helplessness is not a natural state for Azula. Her reliance on Zuko, her need for Aang; both symptoms of her disease, both weaknesses to be exploited. Any world leader worth her weight would be quick to explore those connections.

The tremble of stone at her back reminds Azula of her present predicament. She shifts her weight carefully. When the cliff gives way, she will need every bit of leverage away from the rock wall.

Zuko flashes before her eyes. No one, not Azulon, not father, not even herself, has so embodied the idea of Fire Lord; Zuko has solidified her concept of what it means to be a king. Everything has been for him.

"For the Fire Lord."

The rock gives way and falls. She feels the sickening plunge in her stomach. The pull of gravity is strong as she launches herself from the falling platform. Briefly, ever so briefly, she is flying through the night sky.

Aang comes to mind. She can almost feel his warm skin pressed to her back, voice rumbling in her ear, as they fly in tandem while he bends the air currents to his will around them. A memory springs forward of how a trip like that would end, legs entangled, skin slick with sweat, as Fire and Air become one.

The memory is cut short as another rock slams into her, except instead of molding herself to the stone, it molds itself to her, pulling her down, adding weight and making her fall faster. She steels herself for the plunge into the turbulent river waters upset from the quake….but nothing. No water touches her skin. No ground meets her fall. Nothing but the blackness of oblivion greets her.

She floats for a time in this space of nothingness. Voices float around her, vague and distorted. Earth Benders her brain supplies. She wants to sneer in disgust but her lips won't work. Earth Kingdom, the thought has her ready to spit fire. A sharp slap forces her eyes open to see a mirror of hate in the other's.

"Jevian." The name tastes foreign on her tongue. "To what do I owe this honor?"

The Earth Kingdom minister smirks. "Princess Azula, how kind of you to accept our invitation. Our accommodations aren't like the royal palace, but I'm sure in time you will come to enjoy them." She stands up out of sight, speaking to others in the room. "Move Her Highness to the cell." Cold hands grip Azula's chin, forcing her neck uncomfortably upwards. "Get settled, Princess. Our first session is in an hour." Jevian traces a finger down the side of her face. "We have so much to discuss."

Ooooo

When she awakes again, the room is dark, save a single point of light. A deep droning voice spouts propaganda about the glory of the Earth Kingdom and her king. Azula hasn't the energy to scoff. Instead she focuses on the man before her. Dai Li are still powerful despite the betrayal of their predecessors. No one could have really known the extent if their reach in the machinations of Ba Sing Se, not even Azula in her limited tenure as ruler. Vaguely she wonders what happened to Long Feng. His traitorous tendencies were revealed just shortly before Azula double crossed him and won. She smirks at the memory. The droning agent hesitates, uncertain what to make of her reaction.

"Not everything has to do with you. Please, continue, this is fascinating. Your utter denial of the truth is amusing. I'm laughing on the inside, I assure you."

A muscle twitches in the man's jaw but he continues on.

Azula sighs, taking inventory of her physical state. She's not eaten in hours. Her head feels light and her stomach aches. Food had lost its appeal months ago but Zuko, ever vigilant, ever controlling, was sure to remedy that. Her mouth is dry and gritty: dehydration. They expect it to weaken her mental acuity and make her more pliant.

"You were saying?" She prompts.

The man glares at her but the droning resumes. Azula bides her time.

Oooooo

If anything, Ozai had been a thorough teacher. No aspect of Azula's education was left untouched.

One cannot inflict pain until one has known pain had been gentle words spoken in her ear even as a scream was wrenched from her small frame. To know how to torture, one must be tortured. Ozai took his role of teacher seriously.

She remembers the blood. She remembers the tears. But most of all she remembers the feeling of absolute loss of control. Even as the metal cuffs dug into her wrists, cuffs too small even for a child her size, she vowed to never be in this position again.

Even now from her windowless cell somewhere beneath Ba Sing Se, she remembers that feeling. Nothing the Earth King can throw at her can compare to the horrors Ozai dreams of at night. But Azula has her part to play in this charade so when the cell door is thrown open, she stares unblinking at the guards who enter her cell. When they uncuff her from the earthen bonds that hold her to the wall, she makes a show of walking on legs that feel as if they might collapse under her at any moment. Day after day she is questioned, interrogated, about Zuko, about the Fire Nation, even about the Avatar. And night after night she feels the aches and pains from the blows they deliver when she denies them what they wish to hear. Azula won't be bested, not at her own game.

Still it takes its toll. Even when she had all the comforts of the palace, the assassination attempt had laid her low and drained her reserves. She hadn't been very far removed from the negative effects when she had been captured and her treatment has been less than accommodating to her health issues.

"Are you ready to talk, Azula?"

She opens her eyes at the far too familiar voice. "Indeed. What would you like to discuss? Your cowardly attempts on my life? Your clumsy attempts at interrogation? Or shall we just really get to the heart of the matter and discuss why daddy ran off to war instead of staying behind to listen to you prattle on?"

Jevian smiles in reply. "We could discuss your own father if you like. He seems to be acclimating quite well in your place as Zuko's most trusted advisor."

Azula meets her stare evenly, despite the uncomfortable position of dangling from the ceiling by her wrists. "Ozai taught me everything I know. Zuko couldn't ask for a better advisor."

"I'm sure. It seems that not all agree with his decisions though. That Water Bender of his for instance. She seems to have left the Fire Nation altogether."

"Your spies tell you interesting stories. Please tell me more. I so love a good fairy tale."

Jevian smiles again as she reaches for a small needle on the table before her. "The Avatar is dead."

Azula laughs. "Oh is that what your trusted sources tell you? The Fire Nation thought he was dead for a century but he's just full of sur-." Her words are cut off with a gasp as the needle slides under her skin, hitting it's mark.

Jevian hums as she steps back to admire her work. "He's been missing for over a month. Disappeared into a lake of magma. Doubt even he could survive that."

Azula breathes deep, breath catching in her throat. Jevian managed to hit a chi point with that one. "I thought I killed him once too. It's harder than you think to keep an Air Bender down...and I should know." She smirks to prove her point. " He always rises to the occasion."

"Oh, yes, " Jevian agrees amiably. "We are well aware of just how close the two of you were. Pity really about the Air Benders. He let his race die out all because he picked you to shower his affections upon."

Another needle, another chi point.

Azula grits her teeth against the rush of fire beneath her skin. "Things were going well until you decided to poison my drink."

Jevian laughs as she comes to stand in front of Azula. "It wasn't your drink I poisoned." Azula glares. "It was everything from your food to your shampoo. Of course it wasn't toxic enough to kill you on it's own." She picks up another needle, longer this time, and holds it between them.

Azula closes her eyes as it too slides beneath the skin. "It needed a catalyst."

"Catalyst. That's a good word for it. But to be honest, I didn't even know you were pregnant. Call it a fluke. Call it a fortuitous incident."

Azula wishes she could breathe fire but the bending suppressants prevent that. "Did you ever stop to think that if you had left me and my child be that you might have a whole continent to torment instead of just a broken half?"

Jevian looks at her questioningly. "You think the Avatar destroyed my kingdom because of you? Do you really think so much of yourself that the most powerful man in the world would do this because of you?"

"You and I both know he did."

Jevian makes a noise at this. "I guess it could be true but why wait so long? You had been 'dead' for ages before he made his move. I wonder what could have prompted him to react." Condescension drips from her words. "Do you think Zuko told him about the child? I'm sure you swore him to secrecy and he went and broke your trust."

Azula matches her tone. "Zuko wouldn't ever betray me. He hasn't the heart. My bet is on my darling sister in law. She always did have a soft spot for the Avatar."

"She did, didn't she? Shame he's dead and just when she has left Zuko. You know the council is pressuring him to divorce her and remarry."

Azula arches a brow at her. "Don't be stupid. They can't do anything to Zuko unless they want to lose their heads that is."

Jevian steps back smirking. "That's assuming he's willing to make a move without you by his side. They are going to eat him alive."

"You forget Ozai. You told me yourself that he has taken my place at Zuko's side. Where do you think I learned all my tricks? Tell me, Jevian, where did you learn yours?"

The minister only smiles in reply.

Oooooo

"You've made a big show of moving me through the city." Azula announces even before Jevian has closed the cell door. "No doubt you wished my uncle to see me and report back to Zuzu."

It's been weeks since she has seen the minister and her torture devices.

"I felt it was time to let the Fire Lord know just what he is up against." Jevian replies primly from the safety of the doorway.

"Ah, yes, you are rather obsessed with my brother. Do you fancy yourself Fire Lady? A top knot might not look right on you."

Jevian steps closer, almost hesitant. "Obsessed? You are one to talk. Even in your sleep you mutter his name."

"What can I say? It just rolls off the tongue."

"They fought you know? Zuko and Aang." Jevian asks with her back to Azula. She makes a show of laying out her tools for this session. "Argued really. It never came to blows but wouldn't that have been something?"

"It's been a long time coming." She agrees easily. No one can deny the tension between the two men. "I guess I just have that effect on people."

"Don't you just?" Jevian agrees as she turns to face Azula for the first time since entering the room.

Azula tsks her tongue at the bruises darkening the minister's throat. "Did someone not remember her safe word?" Jevian lifts her neck baring it to the light of the cell. Azula sees the small burn marks marring the edges. "That's going to scar. Zuzu got a bit rough did he?" Jevian looks at her with surprise. "Well, I doubt you would let many Fire Benders get close to you. Zuzu has way of getting past a girl's defenses. Let me guess: it was about Omashu and the colonies?"

The look of surprise on Jevian's face is worth the effort it took to gleam that bit of information from the guards. "How did you…." The minister shakes her head. "Clearly your guards need a reminder of just whom they work for."

"They work for Kuei. Just like you and just like every insipid little minion you possess. Just when do I get to meet my illustrious captor? He and I have so much to catch up on." Jevian's face gives nothing away so Azula continues. "That is unless he doesn't know I'm here. Am I your dirty little secret, Jevian?" She searches the other woman's face before smiling in triumph. "Oh, I am!" She tempers her glee to sound concerned. "And if Iroh knows I'm here then Zuko will know I'm here. Don't you think you should let your king know just why it is the Fire Nation Navy is knocking on his front door before Zuzu lays the city to waste?"

The Earth Kingdom woman breathes in deeply before speaking. "Tell me about the navy, Azula. How many ships does Zuko have?"

"If my brother is truly building an empire, then he no doubt has been producing ships left and right. It's impossible to count."

Jevian picks up a sharp needle, twisting and turning it to glint in the light. "You know the capabilities of the Fire Nation. You know just how many ships they have made and you know what they are armed with. Tell me before this becomes unpleasant."

"It's already unpleasant but please do not let that stop you. You're a bit rusty from your time away in that frozen wasteland of the North. You need to be sharp for what's coming next."

The needle slides into Azula's wrist this time. "And precisely, what is coming next, Azula?"

The result is instantaneous and fire races in her veins. She grits her teeth against a scream. "War is coming." She sucks in a breath against the pain. "And you've seen what Zuko's temper is like. Can you imagine what he will do with your city when he gets here and finds me like this?" She can't cry so she laughs instead. "Nothing will be left. You'll wish you just knocked me off a cliff."

Jevian steps back, watching with a calculating eye. "You're right, of course. This isn't really working is it. I've been trying to spare you permanent injury until this point but you fail to appreciate that.

With that she steps to the door knocking on it. When it slides open she speaks in hushed tones. "Prepare the bath."

Azula sobers from her laughing fit, letting her head hang from exhaustion. "Lovely, I'm in need of a bath. Do make sure it's heated."

Jevian crosses the room to stand in front of her. Gripping her jaw the woman jerks Azula's head upwards. "Of course, Your Highness. Only the best for the Beast of Ba Sing Se."

Ooooo

Azula floats. She resists the urge to struggle or panic. Water is fire's natural opposite. The cold is biting and the dark terrifying. She lets herself sink, striving to find the bottom. This is not her first time being immersed in the tank but each time she seeks out the walls, building a mental image of her watery prison.

It's not long before her lungs begin to burn with the need for air and something about that is so poetic. Each time they lock her in here, it is for longer and longer periods of time until Azula thinks they just won't bother hauling her back out. Drowning would be an insult to a child of Fire. No doubt it's just how Jevian will go about it when she feels Azula has outlived her usefulness. Though a public execution is more likely given Ba Sing Se's hatred for her.

A rumble of the stone lid tells Azula that she has been spared a watery grave at least for now and she is hauled to the surface. Unkind hands dump her onto the stone floor, not caring for the bruises they leave or the ribs they break. She knows she has at least two that aren't faring well.

Two of the guards pull her up but it's awkward. Her hands are bound behind her back and her feet tied together. She's not even allowed to walk on her own. Her muscles will be more useless than when she was released from the asylum.

"Go on. I'll take it from here." One urges the other as they reach her cell door.

She can sense the hesitation in the other guard. "Are you sure? I can help you get her secured."

"No, no, it's fine. She won't be any trouble." He hefts her over his arm to illustrate his point. She braces herself against the muscular shoulder digging into her stomach.

She can sense the other guard's acquiescence before he agrees and ambles off. The man beneath her chuckles and slaps her rear hard.

"Just you and me Your Highness. I hope you aren't too tired cause we have a long night ahead of us."

He ducks through the low doorway of her cell and has her against the wall. She can feel the earthen bonds moving as he secures her in place. Her arms stretch painfully above her while her legs dangle unable to touch the ground. Usually she is bound hand and feet but something tells Azula that he has no intention of following protocol tonight.

He steps up to her, eyes focused on the wet cloth clinging to her skin. She lets a shiver shake her body. And she is cold, that's no doubt. Her bending has been blocked thanks to Jevian's needles and the suppressants slipped into her meager meals.

"You aren't what I expected." He says quietly, eyes not meeting hers, instead he focuses on the bare skin revealed by rips and tears in her prison dress.

"What did you expect?" She asks sweetly.

"After all the stories I thought you'd be breathing fire or eating babies."

"Really what do your propaganda people do? I was 15 when I took the city. How evil do you think I could be?"

He frowns. "You killed the Avatar."

"He got better." She smirks. "He's quite forgiving about it actually."

"Yeah, I heard about that. I could feel more forgiving if I got some of what he had."

Azula forces her face to remain impassive, resisting the revulsion she feels as the man steps closer. He presses against her nuzzling against her cheek with his own. His hands find her waist sliding down to her legs.

She strikes quickly striking with one foot hooked behind his knee, the other pushes against his hip dropping him to his knees. From there it's easy to wrap her legs around his head. With a simple twist she is rewarded with a snap in his neck and he goes limp against her. Dropping her legs his body slips to the ground.

Let that be a lesson to any man who tries to put hands in her again. She kicks his body away and pulls against the cuffs around her wrists. They hold fast so she sighs and eyes the corpse at her feet. Jevian won't be happy.


	42. 42

_Ba Sing Se burns. The fire, a bright, vivid blue, leaps from rooftop to rooftop devouring the city bit by bit. Aang stands in the center of it all, uncertain. He knows from experience that rushing headfirst into the unknown can have dire consequences but this vision is becoming tiresome. It's always Ba Sing Se. It's always blue fire._

_Roaring from above draws his attention. Dragons, one red, one blue, fly above the city, twisting and circling one another in flight. Bursts of blue fire raining down on the buildings below. This is a new and Aang is thirsty for the information._

_The Earth King's palace shimmers into existence before him and he's suddenly in the throne room. The green is Kuei's but the dias is Zuko's. Blue fire burns around the throne, obscuring the figure atop the platform but Aang can make out the five flamed crown of the Fire Lord._

_Someone stands beside him and Aang turns to see the Blue Spirit, mask and all. The mask is removed to reveal Zuko's gold eyes staring up at the dias._

" _I told you she would rule a kingdom. It was just a matter of which one." Metal slices the air as Zuko draws his swords. "I didn't think it would be both."_

_An insistent slapping bats at Aang's chest. He tries to brush it off, tries to ignore it. He needs to see where this vision leads. He hears his name being called in the distance and the hits becoming more insistent. Just before Aang wakes, he watches Zuko stalk towards the wall of blue fire, swords held aloft._

Aang snaps out of the dream. Katara hovers above him, face pinched in pain.

"Aang, it's time." She breathes heavy. "The baby's coming."

Ooooo

Iroh's news does not elicit the response he expects. Zuko stares unblinking at him. A muscle twitches in his jaw but the Fire Lord does nothing to react.

"You are sure it was Azula?" Ozai asks from his seat on Zuko's couch. "That it wasn't some imposter?"

Iroh tears his gaze from his stoic nephew to his inquiring brother. "It was Azula. I used what contacts I had to confirm what I saw." Zuko stands and circles the chair he abandoned to pace towards the office window. Iroh's eyes follow his movement before he adds, "She is closely guarded."

Ozai watches Zuko with an appraising eye over the rim of his wine glass. "Of course she is guarded. It was all a show to parade her before you so you would run right to the Fire Lord." He takes a long drink. "Bravo, Brother. You've done Kuei's bidding."

Iroh doesn't rise to his brother's mockery choosing instead to watch the room's other occupant. Zuko stares pensively out the window, hands clasped behind his back, shoulders rigid. Years at Zuko's side reveals the tell tale signs of tension. Others might miss the signs but Iroh can read them.

"How did she look?" Zuko asks quietly, without turning around.

"Angry." Iroh doesn't miss the light smile on his nephew's lips at his answer.

"Good." Zuko says. "That's good. If she's angry, then she's fighting."

Crossing the room he pulls the door open, snapping orders. "Find Mai, tell her it's time."

Ooooo

Today it's the circling white light. Azula flexes her hands against the metal bonds of the chair as the droning voice spouts Earth Kingdom propaganda. Her head feels heavy and her limbs sluggish to obey commands. She tries to focus on identifying the drugs they've injected her with. It's something heavy, something different. She struggles to keep her eyes open, to focus on what lies beyond the circling white light. She knows the room isn't empty of others. She knows she is being watched, studied, like some animal, some anomaly.

This is nothing new. She's been studied all her life whether it be Fire Sage or Fire Lord, court rival or courtier. Everyone wanted to test the mettle of a royal born child. Azula had never been found lacking.

The droning stops, taking on a different flavor, a sweeter voice.

"Azula," the voice calls to her. "I've always loved you."

Azula clenched her eyes shut against the intrusion. She won't do this again. She won't be  _that_  the voice is persistent.

"Azula, please, don't shut me out."

Azula opens her eyes, wanting to glare but the Dai Li agent is staring her down as if ignoring his muddled attempts at brainwashing is being rude.

She sneers around the gag in her mouth causing him to frown. He resumes his speech about the glory and the greatness of the Earth King.

"Azula, I know you've changed. You wouldn't be here if you didn't." Ursa whispers from her place beyond the white light. "You're doing this for Zuko."

Azula clenches her teeth around the leather in her mouth. She wants to snap at the visage of her mother that  _of course it's for Zuko_. Everything in her life has been for Zuko. Even this humiliating farce is for him. Zuko better have the sense to appreciate it.

"Azula, I love you."

Not since the asylum as she been subjected to these hallucinations. The healers tutted that it was a manifestation of her desire for her mother's love and approval. Azula knew better: it had nothing to do with Ursa. Azula just wanted to be loved. She wanted to belong. She didn't need Ursa for that. The healers were wrong.

"Azula,...I've always loved you." She clenches her eyes shut trying to block the voice out.

Ooooo

Mai's eyes are bright, burning with anger and accusation. "Azula's alive? And you knew it?"

The on again off again years of their relationship have hardened Zuko to her rare shows of temper. "I suspected."

It's the wrong answer and Mai forgets the new dynamics of their relationship of king and courtier. She snaps, "You let us grieve! Ty Lee was a mess, still is! You couldn't trust me with this?"

"It wasn't like that." Zuko snaps. "I thought she was dead. At the cliff, when we found the body. I believed it." Mai looks at him, disbelieving. "I've had dreams, visions that she was alive." He pauses. The explanation is too simple, too easy. "And now I know for sure that she is."

Alive and apparently held prisoner of their greatest enemy.

Mai shakes her head, belying the anger she feels towards him. "Was this some scheme the two of you hatched? It seems like something Azula would do, some convoluted plan to win."

The accusation rankles at the protective side of him. He yells, "How can you think that?"

"I don't know what to think!" Mai replies throwing up her arms, her volume matching his. "This isn't like you!"

It cuts at something deep and Zuko feels the sneer twisting his lips. "Maybe you don't know me like you think you do? I'm not a banished prince trying to regain his honor anymore. I'm the Fire Lord and Azula has been the only one to understand what that means. She's the one that was really there for me when it got bad."

Mai stares at him, shock evident in her gray eyes. She recovers enough to say, "I know how Azula thinks. I know what she would do." A realization dawns on her. "Azula wants war with the Earth Kingdom. You're going to let her have it."

The Zuko of old would have looked away from the accusation in her eyes but he's not that any longer. Azula has wanted war from the beginning. She has wanted to roast their enemies in dragon fire. Ba Sing Se is merely the next target in their sights. He answers honestly, "Yes."

Mai pales and she takes a hesitant step forward. "Zuko, we just ended a war! You can't be serious?"

"It's necessary. They won't stop, Mai. They will keep hunting us until they succeed. I'm putting an end to this." Zuko tries to reason with her, make her see the truth.

But Mai is practical if anything. "General Iroh laid siege for 600 days and lost a son."

Lu Ten was the price Iroh paid for his campaign.

Zuko clenches his fists at the reminder. "Uncle waged a ground war."

Mai frowns, thoughts going to reports of new naval ships. "You're going to use the navy."

Zuko nods, smiling at her cleverness. The navy has more firepower and with the recent split in the Earth Kingdom thanks to Aang, Ba Sing Se is vulnerable on two sides. The Serpant Pass has widened and deepened making it possible for the heavy warships to enter. The city walls won't stand a chance.

Mai holds his gaze for a beat before her shoulders slump and she looks away. Her words are soft, nearly lost in the expanse of Zuko's office. "I can't believe this."

Satisfied he's won this, Zuko turns away back to his desk and the large chest inlaid with gold on it. "Believe it. Find Uncle. I need to speak with him." Mai nods sadly. "I need you to keep an eye on Ozai while I'm gone. Uncle will have his hands full as it is. I don't want my father stirring things up."

Mai's head comes up sharply. "You're leaving?"

Zuko looks up from his position behind his desk, quill in hand. "Yes, with the invasion force. Uncle has agreed to stay."

Mai steps closer to the desk unbidden. "Is that wise?" Her eyes follow his hand as he scrawl a name on a folded letter.

_Sokka_ joins a pile of other letters inside the chest with names like  _Toph_ and  _Aang._  Mai sees her own name alongside a  _Ty Lee._ She looks up at him questioningly.

"In case I don't make it back." He explains as he closes the lid, locking it into place with the turn of a key. "Uncle will make sure these get delivered."

Mai feels her face pale at the reality staring back at them. Zuko leans forward, hands pressing into the ornate top of the chest. "I'm coming back and bringing Azula home. It's going to be fine."

Absently, she nods and murmurs what she thinks sounds agreeable. Zuko holds her gaze for a beat longer before giving a curt nod and stepping out from behind the desk. The door clicks shut behind him leaving Mai all alone with a sense of foreboding.

Oooo

The Artic ice trembles, small cracks radiating from the igloo. Within the walls, shouts can be heard. Aang can pick out Sokka and Katara. The snow crunches as Toph comes to stand beside him.

"There you are." She mutters, gloved hand grabbing hold of his arm. The Earth Bender's vision is limited in the snow and ice. A yelp, Sokka again, and the wall of the igloo splits. Aang quickly pushes the ice back together. Toph chuckles. "Queenie isn't so sweet when she's pushing out a Fire Lord." Aang bows his head, staring at the pristine white beneath their feet. "What's with you? You see more blah than usual?" Her shoulder nudges his as she tightens her hold on his robes.

"Just thinking."

Toph's face scrunches, annoyed. "I get that. Thinking about what?" Aang shakes his head but Toph isn't one to take no for an answer. "Look, you tear the Earth Kingdom a new one, disappear for months, and pop up here in another block of ice. I'm sure something in there is worth mentioning."

He looks down at his friend's opaque green eyes. She may be tiny in stature but Toph is a true force of nature. She isn't one to let him get away with avoiding.

There's so much he could tell her. He should probably tell someone.

"Azula was pregnant." He feels Toph's head jerk up but he keeps speaking. "A year ago, when she was poisoned. We didn't know."

Arms wrap around his waist as Toph envelopes him in one of her rare hugs. "Aang. I'm so sorry."

He hugs her back, resting his chin on the top of her head and closes his eyes. Not for the first time, he lets himself wonder what would have been different if Azula had known of the child before that night. Would she have told him? Would she have been happy? Angry? Could they have had a chance to be a family? Aang tightens his arms around Toph's smaller frame, feeling anchored by his friend and lets himself finally grieve.

Ooooo

Entering Hakoda's home, Aang can feel the tension permeating the ice walls. It has the feel of Water Bending barely held in check. Sokka looks worse for wear scrubbing a towel over his wet hair. Suki is perches beside him, a look of amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"You're up." Sokka grumbles. "Katata lost her sense of humor."

"You told her to quit being dramatic." Suki admonishes. Toph snorts at this.

"She is. I broke my leg. I know what pain is. It's not like this is my fault. Zuko's the one that should be here getting icicles thrown at him."

Sokka's voice fades as Aang steps farther down the hall. Sounds of heavy breathing whimpers grow louder. He pulls back the heavy curtain of furs leading into the bedroom.

"Sokka, I swear to Tui and La…" The threat dies on Katara's lips when she turns to see Aang. "Sorry."

He nods in understanding. Katara groans as she rolls to her other side, beckoning him closer. He takes the chair by the bed. Leaning forward, Katara rests her head on his shoulder. Her body shakes with pain.

"Tell me something, anything. I need to focus on something other than having my insides torn apart." She pleads, hands fisting in his robes.

Gently, Aang rests his hands on her arms, rubbing in what he hopes are soothing gestures. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything really."

"Azula's not in the Spirit World." He blurts out. "Or if she is then she's not anywhere I can get to her but the other Avatars think she's here somewhere."

Katara stares at him with large eyes, mouth slack in surprise. "Wh..where is she?"

Aang answers with a sigh. "Trapped here in spirit form...or she's alive."

"If she is alive then why didn't she come home? She would have come back to Zuko."

Very little could come between the siblings and Katara had front row seats to just how dependent the two were on each other.

"Maybe she can't. Maybe she's being held somewhere." Aang replies.

Only prison or death could keep Azula away from the Fire Nation and her lord.

"There's been no ransom demands. Who would risk holding her for this long?" Her mind races from one possibility to another. One name stands out. "Jevian." She feels his sharp intake of breath.

"Why hold her for so long?

Katara grits her teeth and breathes out through another contraction. When it ends, she inhales shakily. "Information. Zuko wants war and who better to question than the woman who knows the Fire Nation better than the Fire Lord himself."

If the situation were reversed and Jevian the one captured, then it would be what Azula would have done.

Katara sniffs as she moves to stand. She paces across the room, hand on her back. Every few paces she stops to breath deep. "I think the contractions are getting closer."

Ooooo

"Azula, I love you!"

"Don't you ever shut up?" Azula growls.

Hallucination Ursa ceases the never ending litany of motherly affection to stare. Azula breathes for the first time in days. The reprieve is short lived.

"I had a grandchild." Her voice hints at awe and wonder.

"You can't possibly know this." Azula pauses, thinking. "Except you know what I know."

Ursa smiles that little smile of hers. "A grandson."

"Pure conjecture. I didn't even know. "

"Aang knows."

Azula spares a glare at Ursa's hallucination. Her own mind is playing games with her. She can still feel the drugs pumping through her system, slowly eating away at her resolve. This is only another manifestation of her mental illness.

"Aang thinks he knows everything." Azula snaps. She doesn't want to think about the man too much. The Avatar is something she has pushed far down and refuses to think about. Aang disapproves of her choices, disapproves of her political decisions, and disapproves of her devotion to the Fire Lord. It was only a matter of time before it flamed out spectacularly and he became wrapped up in some misguided sense of Avatar righteousness. Better to focus on the man she knows she can rely on.

The illusion of Ursa seems to pick up on the change in focus. "You've been a bad influence on Zuko."

"It's not on par with murdering the Fire Lord but Zuko is doing what he must to keep the Fire Nation strong." Azula throws back at her.

"I had to protect my children." Ursa says in her defense.

"Ozai was going to murder Zuko, not me. Don't try to dress up regicide as motherly compassion." Azula closes her eyes tight. Having an argument with oneself is exhausting. "You were protecting him. If it had been me Azulon ordered executed, you would not have raised a hand."

"You know that isn't true." Ursa states sadly, even going as far as to have the nerve to look disappointed.

If Azula is going to have it out with her psyche she might as well go all the way. "Please, you thought me a monster."

"Did you prove me wrong?" Ursa challenges.

Azula presses her lips into a tight line as she stares into golden eyes so achingly familiar. "I am what I am. What you call monster, I call useful. The Fire Nation is strong and firmly in Zuko's hands. I served my purpose."

Ursa's eyes light up at this. "How long do you think you can justify your life choices as service to the Fire Nation? Is that what Aang was? Your son? And what would you say this whole farce is?" Azula bites her tongue but Ursa continues. "We both know you aren't here by accident, Azula. Nothing you do is ever an accident. You planned this."

Azula closes her eyes, breathing deep. Planning only goes so far. Some elements can't be opens her eyes to meet the others. "Even the best laid plans go awry, Mother, even mine."


	43. 43

It's been years since Zuko has been out to sea but now he stands on the deck of the nation's flagship as it leads the fleet forward. The salty air brings back memories but not all of them are unpleasant. Somehow life was simpler when he was merely on an impossible quest to capture the Avatar. All he had to do was try to outsmart a twelve year old god-child and his Water Tribe peasant friends. But nothing in Zuko's life remains simple and even that basic task became complicated as he was forced to face the reality of his mission, his purpose, and even his loyalties.

Breathing out a lick of flame, he exhales feeling the warmth spread through his chilled skin. He doesn't miss the look of envy from the man beside him. "Breath of Fire. My uncle taught me." He explains to the man leading the invasion force.

"You are fortunate, Your Highness." Admiral Tsuji represses a chill of his own. "My wife has mentioned the general is a great teacher."

Zuko nods at Ty Lee's assessment before letting his eyes drift back to the horizon as it passes by. They are close, so close, to the South Pole. He can taste the ice in the air. It's a painful reminder of what Zuko has lost...no, a reminder of what Zuko has sacrificed. The weight of the crown on his head seems to be the heaviest it's ever been.

Tsuji seems to pick up on his train of thought. The man is talented like that and one of the reasons he has risen so quickly through the ranks to stand at Zuko's side as one of the trusted few. "The fleet is making excellent time. We could manage a detour."

It would be so easy to give the order. All he would need do is nod. He could set foot on the Arctic ice and and see the blue eyes that haunt his dreams. But pride stays his hand.

"If Katara wanted to see me then she would answer my messages." Letter after letter has been ignored. He won't chase after her, not now when he has a war to fight and a sister to save. There will be time enough to deal with his fractured family.

The admiral bows his head in acknowledgement but remains silent. The disapproval hangs in the air between them.

Ooooo

"It's interesting." Azula stirs at the all too familiar voice. Her arms burn from their position high above and her head pounds with the drugs pumping through her system. If Jevian notices her subject's lack of response she ignores it and continues speaking as she prowls the cell Azula has come to call home. "War always brings about such innovation." Azula manages to lift her head enough to scowl at the green eyed woman. Jevian smiles as she grasps her jaw with her hand forcing it back. "The day of the eclipse, do you remember it?"

How could she forget? An entire nation of Fire Benders suddenly without their fire and a prince who turned traitor against his own. Oh, how Ozai raged at that. From the corner of her eye, she sees the visage of Ursa staring back from the shadows. Jevian seems to know Azula's thoughts, perhaps even knows the reoccurrence of Azula's psychosis. It's almost eerie how Jevian knows her so well.

"The invasion force had the most delightful submersible boat. Quite ingenious really. Managed to slip right past the Fire Nation blockade." Watercraft hidden beneath the waves of the sea and powered by Water Benders. "We've improved on the design but I think that even you could appreciate it."

Azula steadily stares her down. These games become tiresome and she only wishes for sleep. The floor in the middle of the room lifts forming a solid stone table, wide enough to lay a body across. Azula glares at the Earth Bending guard against the wall. Stone tables never bode well for her when Jevian is around and neither do the stone shackles that come with them.

Oooooo

The fleet moves silently through the sea. Zuko can't sleep though he's exhausted. He's exchanged the formal robes for tunic and pants, but keeps the crown in place. If he's going to pace the bridge all night, then he ought to be comfortable. Admiral Tsuji and his officers crowd around the table, devising strategy and plotting positions. The alarm comes as the full moon reaches her peak in the sky.

"Sir, Earth Kingdom ships have been sighted."

The bridge breaks into a flurry of activity at the announcement. Tsuji takes command of the room. Orders are shouted, confirmed, and messengers scurry in and out. Out the window Zuko can hear the volley of cannon fire. A sneak attack was expected: the Earth Kingdom ships are no match for the Fire Nation Navy. The enemy must take the advantage where he can.

"Fire Lord," Tsuji calls to him. "It might be best if you were to wait below decks in your stateroom."

Zuko arches a brow at the assumption but he can hardly blame the man. His presence on the bridge is intimidating and somewhat of a distraction. He nods his agreement and exits the bridge. He doesn't go far though, just enough to give the sailors space to do their jobs.

In the distance he can see the light of cannon blasts. The Earth Kingdom ships are smaller and faster but the Fire Nation ships have more armor and firepower. It's a tradeoff of sorts and the battle could go either way.

Leaning forward, Zuko grips the railing watching as the large ships flank the enemy almost corralling them into the center where the cannons and catapults can lay waste to the smaller crafts. A part of him feels a pang of regret for the loss of life but this is war and there is little space to feel sympathy for the ones that stand between him and Azula. It's a sentiment she would echo and Zuko feels a sense of peace at the similarity.

oooooo

Jevian circles the room as she continues her mocking commentary. "I know you will appreciate just what damage such a vehicle can do to a large armada making it's way across the ocean. The channel is wide enough to launch a naval attack on both sides of Ba Sing Se. You can't tell me that Zuko won't take advantage of that."

The city of Ba Sing Se stood for over a century against Fire Nation attacks but the naval fleet could lay the walls to waste in less than a week, thanks to the widened divide provided by the Avatar.

"If there is an advantage to be had, then I am sure Zuko will take it." Azula answers through gritted teeth. Ursa hovers at the edge of her vision and Azula wishes she had her fire to lay waste to them all.

Jevian smiles at her fury, surely congratulating herself on the foresight to drug Azula with bending suppressants. Another guard brings a brazier, encased in stone, into the room. The heat in the room magnifies and Azula would sigh at the warmth but this is a new element to Jevian's torture sessions. Fire has never factored into them before. Not since Sozin's comet has Azula felt a flicker of fear of her own element.

Oooooo

As the flagship draws closer to the battle, an explosion pierces the night. Cries of alarm go up as the ship ahead of them splits apart and a fireball roars into the sky. Years of experience tell Zuko that the boiler room has been hit. It's the quickest way to sink a ship. The wreckage burns casting a grim light over the ocean.

In the distance he can see lines moving through the waves. A figure rises from the water and in the light of the fires Zuko can make out the a ship. Just the top is showing but he can tell that it is small, easy to maneuver and making a path right towards the port side. A small explosion sounds, muffled underwater as a projectile pushes forward gaining speed. A clench in his gut tells him this won't end well.

"Brace for impact!" No sooner does the warning leave his lips then the explosion rocks the ship.

Ooooo

"I've made my career knowing what the other side will do, as have you." Jevian sounds almost friendly in her tone. "It's not a gift everyone has."

Azula would agree if she weren't busy forcing down a sense of dread as soldiers secure her to the stone slab facedown. This show isn't for nothing. Jevian never does something without purpose.

"The Fire Lord is predictable, to a point, at least he was until you came along." The minister says obligingly. "But you've been gone and Zuko has had to make his own way. We both know that things don't always work out according to plan." Another guard enters carrying a box.

Azula feels the thin shirt she is dressed in cut away revealing her bare skin of her back to the air of the room. She strives to keep her breathing steady, to not show fear in the face of this person who has tormented her for months.

"I could say that I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news but I'm really not." Jevian opens the box and a smile breaks over her face. "I rather think that this is perhaps one of the best days in Earth Kingdom history." With both hands she lifts a golden glinting object.

Zuko's crown.

Azula's breath stutters in her chest as Jevian moves closer to wave the five flamed crown in her face. Her sharp eyes catch the small dents and imperfections marring the centuries old artifact. Ursa whimpers.

"Where did you get that?" Azula asks quietly,dread already setting in.

Jevian gives a small laugh as she turns the crown over in her hands. "Recovered from the wreckage of the Fire Lord's flagship. I'm quite afraid Zuko didn't survive the explosion."

Azula forces herself to breath deep. She won't let them see her worry, her fear. "Zuko has survived explosions before."

Jevian laughs again as she steps closer to the burning brazier. "I admire your optimism." Ursa begins to cry.

Watching as she drops the crown into the fire, Azula remarks. "It's the Fire Lord's crown. It's not meant to melt."

"Oh, I have no plans to melt it. I'm counting on it not melting actually."

Azula frowns at Jevian's words. It's not until she uses tongs to lift the red hot metal out of the brazier that the meaning dawns on her. She begins to fight against the bonds holding her firm to the stone table. As the minister approaches brandishing the hot metal, strong hands force Azula's head down, holding her in place.

From the corner of her eye, she sees Jevian smile down at her. The heat of the metal licks at her back.

"I do know how loyal you are to the Fire Nation. You've always wanted the Crown. It's only fitting that with the passing of the Fire Lord that you bear it...permanently."

White hot pain sears into Azula's back as the hot metal is pressed to the space between her shoulder blades. The room fills with the smell of sizzling flesh and Azula screams. Ursa screams with her.

Ooooo

The room sits silent. Ty Lee cries silent tears, holding back the sobs that threaten to spill over. Mai purses her lips, studiously ignoring the tears gathering in her lashes as her hand finds Ty Lee's. Ozai draws a shuddering breath but says nothing.

Only Iroh speaks. "Zuko will return." His breath hitches in his chest. He can't lose another child. "Until the Fire Lord is recovered we keep this quiet. It would not do well for the country to think their leader dead."

"That is if he is even alive." Ozai snaps. "The ship sunk. Few survived. It was a direct hit to the bridge." Ty Lee lets loose a sob at this. Mai glares at the former Fire Lord and for a moment, Ozai looks contrite. He speaks with less venom. "We need another plan. You can't hold the throne."

Iroh bows his head as his brother's words ring true. "You are correct, brother. When word reaches the mainland of the fleet's decimation, we may be faced with a revolt. Only a true royal can hope to keep the peace."Iroh sighs. "Ready our fastest ship. It is time our Fire Lady returned home."


	44. 44

" _The Sapphire Flame_ ; an auspicious name for our newest flagship." Mai stands silent as Ozai trails his fingers across the wheel in a gesture she could only describe as reverent. "Do you think Zuko chose it knowing her maiden voyage would be to wage war in honor of her namesake?"

Mai meets the golden eyed man's gleam stoically. It's not as if Ozai failed to notice the almost dogmatic devotion Zuko held for Azula; no, the former king is fishing for scraps of information. Mai has been a pawn of the royals before. She's not the naive girl she once was. Azula manipulated her and used her. Mai is certain she would have killed her at Boiling Rock if Ty Lee had not intervened. Zuko was never so pragmatic in his use of Mai. She believes that at one point his love for her was real but with someone as emotionally damaged as Zuko, there was only so much room in his heart. Mai is not the woman who holds that place. She isn't even certain if Katara has that distinction. Azula has a hold over the Fire Lord that transcended the grave.

Seeing his companion is resolute to remain tight lipped, Ozai smirks. "I see why he chose you to be his Hand." He steps closer to her, nearly towering over her smaller frame. "I wonder if our next Fire Lord will find you as useful."

The court is always so preoccupied with the line of succession. The royal family is dwindling. If word gets out that Zuko is missing, possibly dead, they could face a civil war as houses with distant claims to the throne fight it out. Iroh can't hold the throne on his own; age is a factor but the man refuses to remarry so the question of heirs would only arise again. Ozai is still young enough but the sanctions standing against the former ruler are resolute. Even if rescued, Azula maneuvered Zuko into removing her from the line. There's really only one choice left.

Mai inclines her head slightly towards the door. Ozai recognizes the gesture for the gentle reminder that his tour of the ship is over. His smile becomes something more genuine. "I see why they liked you. You have potential." With that curious announcement he steps lightly through the door.

She allows herself a small sigh and prays to Agni to make Iroh's mission a success.

Ooooo

'Who do you think she looks like?" Suki's voice is soft against his ear, head nestled on Sokka's shoulder as they stare down at the tiny bundle cradled in his hands.

Large golden eyes blink sleepily at them. "Zuko." Sokka answers quietly. "She has his eyes."

"His cheekbones, his nose." Suki adds.

A frown flashes on his face. "Should I be concerned with how much you stare at Lord Jerkbender?"

She smiles sweetly and kisses his cheek. "I'm married, not dead."

Sokka grumbles in reply.

Hakoda smiles at the exchange from his seat near the fire of his living quarters. "I think she's perfect."

Sokka flashes a smile. "Let's hope she takes after her favorite uncle and is laidback."

"I'm sure Iroh will appreciate that." Hakoda quips.

Suki giggles at the petulant frown on Sokka's face.

"What will Iroh appreciate?" Katara asks as she breezes into the room looking refreshed after another healing session in the bath.

"Who Izumi looks like?" Sokka explains, "And who her favorite uncle is."

Katara smiles as she sits near the fire and begins to braid her hair. Hakoda watches her, carefully measuring his next words.

"Have you sent word to the palace yet?"

Her hands freeze midstride and Sokka and Suki look up curious. "No."

Hakoda pauses, considering. "I understand you are angry but Zuko should know he's a father."

Katara ties off her braid, tossing it behind her back. The action is quick and matter of fact. "He knew when I was due. He's not even bothered to write much less show up. He's probably too busy starting a stupid war."

Sokka and Hakoda share a look before the younger man speaks, "Look, Katara, I know he's being a jerk and all but this is kinda a big deal. I could write him if you don't want to."

Katara's reply is harsh. "I said no. He made his choice. I don't want to talk about this again." As if on cue, Izumi begins to fuss in Sokka's arms. "She's hungry." Katara scoops up the infant and strides from the room without another word.

After a few moments of silence, Hakoda says, "I guess that answers that."

Ooooo

"You've been quiet these last couple weeks." Toph observes from her seat near Appa's back leg. Aang continues brushing out the bison's fur in lieu of a reply. "I mean, I get it," Toph continues, drawing her knees up to her chest against the chill of the South Pole. "It's gotta be hard."

Aang pauses. It has been hard. Losing a child has been hard. And now seeing and holding Izumi has served to drive the loss home. But it's not quite what Toph thinks.

"I met him, in the Spirit World." Aang explains. "I got to know him, play with him." Without looking he can feel Toph's full attention is on him. "It was good."

Toph digests this information. "So you can like go back and see him whenever?"

Aang sighs as he resumes brushing Appa. "No, he's not there anymore. He was waiting to be reborn."

Toph weighs his words. "It's not the same is it?" Aang forces himself to keep working the knots and tangles out. Toph always sees more than she lets on. "Will you tell Katara?"

Tell Katara that her two week old daughter is a reincarnation of the son Aang and Azula lost?

He shakes his head before verbalizing his answer. "No, reincarnation may be simple in theory but it's difficult to wrap your head around practically."

Toph accepts his explanation easily. "Yeah, Queenie doesn't seem keen on sharing the littlest princess with Sparky. I can't imagine she wants to share with you too." She always knows what to say to break the tension and Aang smiles. A clanging bell sounds ending their conversation. "Ugh, another ship. If my parents send more letters begging me to come home, I'm sinking it." She stands, brushing the snow off her parka. "They can stuff their marriage proposals up their…"

Her rant is cut off by Bato's call, "Get Chief Hakoda. It's the Fire Lord's ship!"

Ooo

Sokka resists the urge to fidget. Even after all these years after the war, a Fire Nation ship in the harbor of the Southern Water Tribe elicits concern. Usually it's trade ships, or ships delivering supplies. This time it's the Fire Lord's personal ship. He glances at Katara next to him. The hard look in her blue eyes says Zuko may find himself drowned before he steps foot onto the dock.

Hakoda is more practical minded. "Hear him out first, then if we don't like what he has to say then we will politely ask him to leave."

"He better not knock down any walls." Sokka mumbles, referring to Zuko's first visit.

Toph snorts and Aang resists the urge to roll his eyes.

The great ship docks. The flag bearing the Fire Lord's kamon catches the wind, waving over the harbor. The gangplank lowers. Katara coolly watches, resolving to hold fast to her anger and to ignore the feelings of longing she has had for her husband.

A lone figure exits the ship, slowly walking towards them. Katara frowns, casting a questioning glance at Sokka. He shrugs uncertain what to make of the surprise.

Hakoda remembers his place and greets the visitor with a bow. "General Iroh, welcome to the Southern Water Tribe. I hope your trip was pleasant."

Iroh returns the bow. "It was indeed,Chief Hakoda. Thank you for receiving me." He stands, eyes taking in the assembled group. A gentle smile graces his face. "Avatar Aang, I am very happy to see you here."

Aang bows. "Uncle, it's good to see you as well."

Iroh nods to the others before fixing his gaze on Katara. "Niece, I am very pleased to see you again."

Katara smiles stiffly. "Uncle, it is good to see you but it was a wasted trip. If Zuko wants to talk to me then he can do it himself. He shouldn't send you to deliver his messages."

Iroh looks suddenly pained. "Perhaps it is best if we speak inside. There is much to discuss."

Ooo

Kanna has been witness to moments that she never thought she would live to see: the return of the Avatar and the ending of the war. But still, life surprises her even as she sits holding the daughter of the Fire Lord; her own great granddaughter, that the Dragon of the West kneels at her feet in reverence for the tiny infant. The man weeps.

Kanna sees the confused looks the others trade. Katara kneels beside him. "Her name is Izumi. Would you like to hold her?"

A smile breaks on his face and he nods, not trusting himself to speak. Kanna reluctantly relinquishes the baby. Hands that have commanded armies are so tender as they hold the child. He smiles again, eyes full of unshed tears. Izumi opens her eyes and peers back curious at the newcomer.

"She has his eyes." Iroh says sadly.

Katara forces back harsh words of the absent father. Instead she asks, "How is he?"

Iroh breaks the staring contest Izumi is having with him to look at the young mother beside him. "May we speak in private?"

Katara glances at the group assembled. "Anything you have to say you can say in front of them."

Iroh measures her words as true and gently hands the baby back to Kanna. He stands and moves to a seat nearer the fire. Folding his hands into the sleeves of his robe, he speaks. "You must return to the Fire Nation with the Princess Izumi."

Sokka speaks before Katara can open her mouth. "I mean no disrespect but are you crazy? Zuko can't just order her around. She's his wife not his property. I mean…" Hakoda halts whatever else Sokka is about to say with a hand on his shoulder.

Katara shares her brother's look of outrage. "He goes all this time ignoring me just to have you come to order me back?"

"Zuko does not know I am here." Iroh explains. "He is not in the Fire Nation."

Katara asks "Where is he?"

Iroh closes his eyes, breathing deeply. When he opens them, the sadness is clear. "He left with the fleet a month ago. To Ba Sing Se. Two weeks ago, we received word that they had been attacked." Iroh pauses. "The flagship was sunk. Zuko was not among the survivors." Silence reigns in the room. "My nephew has overcome great odds. I can only hope he has found his way to safety." Iroh's golden eyes lock with Katara's blue ones. "You must return to the Fire Nation and take the throne. You must rule as regent until Zuko returns or Izumi comes of age. Otherwise I fear the Fire Nation may be torn apart by civil war."

No one speaks. Katara sits frozen, scarcely breathing. Sokka moves beside her, placing a comforting arm around her. It breaks the facade and she falls forward, wrapping arms around herself. Sokka catches her, pulling her tight against him. The cry of the Fire Lady is heartbreaking. Princess Izumi, frightened by the sound, joins her mother in tears.

Ooo

The moonlight glistens over the Arctic snow marking the landscape with an ethereal glow. Iroh has always considered the Fire Nation to be a land of unrivaled beauty but this land has its own treasures.

Soft steps break his revere. "The night is peaceful." He says to the newcomer. The heat from the Avatar mingles with his own. The presence of another Fire Bender is always soothing. For years, it was Zuko by his side. Before Zuko, it was Lu Ten. "I should have spoken more gently."

Aang stands beside him, glowing gray eyes taking in the scenery before them. "Is there really a good way to tell someone the person they love more than anything is gone?"

Iroh remembers a time his whole world was ripped from him. The death of his son proved to be the catalyst he needed to throw off the ideals of his father and grandfather. It changed him and through Zuko, it helped change the world. Change is not always easy.

"Sad news is still sad. Words cannot change that." Iroh agrees. He thinks over the other bit of news. "How do you tell someone that a loved one thought dead is alive?"

Aang turns his head to meet Iroh's own. There is a spark of knowledge in those ancient eyes that not even Iroh with his years of wisdom can understand.

"Azula." Aang says.

It's not a question. The Avatar is beyond questions.

Iroh nods gravely. "Azula is alive and a prisoner of Ba Sing Se."

Aang holds his stare a beat longer before he turns on his heel and sprints towards Appa's stable as only an Air Bender can. Iroh's calls go unheeded.

Iroh makes it to the building, leaning against the door frame. Lungs acclimated to the warm tropics fight to breathe in the frigid air. Aang is hurriedly saddling the giant beast. He recovers enough to plead. "You would go to Ba Sing Se. You would free Azula."

Aang turns to glare. "You think I shouldn't?"

Iroh shakes his head. "It would be unwise to rush into this. Jevian will not kill Azula. It would be unwise to lose the only leverage she has left."

"Leverage?" Aang snaps, advancing a few steps in Iroh's direction. "Leverage against whom? Zuko was on his way to attack the city because they had her."

"And look how that turned out?" Iroh challenges. "A thousand of my countrymen are dead. Zuko may be among them." Some of the fight goes out of Aang so Iroh continues in a gentler voice. "You are needed elsewhere."

"Where?"

Iroh breathes deeply. "Without Zuko and Azula, the Fire Nation is volatile at best." The downside of an absolute monarchy is all the power is in the hands of one and when that one is gone there is a vacuum. "Katara and Izumi will be in danger just because others want the throne. With your presence, many would be usurpers will think twice." Iroh sees the Avatar weighing his words.

Aang deflates, nodding his assent at the wisdom in Iroh's words. Thinking the discussion done, Iroh turns to leave.

Aang's words stop him. "You didn't answer my question. If Zuko is dead, then who does Jevian need leverage against?"

Golden eyes are heavy with sadness. "You."

Ooo

Izumi slumbers peacefully in her mother's arms, unaware of the silent tears tracking down Katara's face.

"I'm not going back. If Zuko is gone, then there's nothing for me there."

Hakoda presses his lips into a line. It's been the same refrain ever since she overcame the shock of Iroh's announcement.

"You heard what Iroh said. This could plunge the Fire Nation into civil war."

"Iroh can rule. It should have been his throne anyway."

Sokka looks up tiredly from his seat. "He's old. Besides Izumi is Zuko's heir."

Katara shakes her head looking down at the infant in her arms. "It's dangerous there." Her voice becomes louder and words pour faster. "You don't know what Zuko and Azula did to make it safe. They aren't there anymore. I won't let my daughter go into that sort of danger."

Hakoda sighs. "Katara, you knew when you married Zuko that you weren't just marrying the man. You have a duty to the Fire Nation. The throne is Izumi's birthright. This is your responsibility."

Katara looks up at him with unshed tears. "Dad, they won't care that she's a baby. They will kill her."

He wraps his arm around her shoulders. "She won't go alone. The Water Tribe takes care of their own."

"You would go with us?" Katara asks quietly.

"Of course." Hakoda assures her.

"I'm not leaving you to those vultures either, sis. I'm going too." Sokka meets her blue gaze.

"Count on the Kyoshi warriors too." Suki adds.

Katara smiles, tears streaking her cheeks. Looking down at the sleeping babe, she nods.


	45. 45

"General Iroh, I'm sure you can appreciate our concerns. I am not certain Fire Lord Zuko would approve of these...changes." Minister Ukrit's voice is a near whisper as his brown eyes glance suspiciously at the various others in the great halls of the FIre Nation palace.

Iroh regards the man before him. His concern is not unwarranted. Ozai would never have allowed Ursa to have such power had she remained at his side when he ascended the throne. But while Zuko is not Ozai, it is a distinction that Iroh is not sure is clear any longer.

"Fire Lord Zuko has the utmost faith in Fire Lady Katara's decisions. My nephew is leading the invasion force. He cannot be troubled with such trifling matters at the moment."

Ukrit does not look convinced by Iroh's words. His gaze flits to the courtiers gathered in the halls mired in their own discussions. "There are other concerns that I fear the Fire Lord does not realize."

Iroh breathes in deeply, striving for patience. "I am sure Zuko has considered all options but please tell me about these concerns?"

The shorter man leans closer, voice dropping lower. "There are concerns about outsiders guarding the princess."

Iroh smiles gently and reaches to pat the man's shoulder. "Chief Hakoda is a doting grandfather. He could not bear to part with the princess too soon. He lost his wife so early in life. You can forgive an old man for falling under the charms of a child as enchanting as Izumi."

Ukrit hesitates, uncertain if he should press the argument. "But the Kyoshi warriors? Surely we have no need of them. The palace is safe. The palace guard has not been permitted near the nursery. The FIre Lady only allows the Kyoshi or Water Tribe near the princess or even herself. It is unseemly for her to not trust our people, especially when she holds court."

Iroh holds his smile in place but his grip tightens on the man's shoulder. "You forget the Kyoshi warriors are our allies and that their leader is the proud aunt of our princess."

Ukrit's mouth is downturned, weighing his words. "I concede the point, General Iroh. I only hope Fire Lord Zuko returns swiftly so as to put to rest these worries."

Iroh bows humbly. "I am sure my nephew will conclude the unfortunate situation in Ba Sing Se and return quickly. He will be most pleased to know of your concern for his daughter."

Ukrit returns the bow hesitantly, as he ponders the shine of tears in the older man's eyes.

Ooo

Ursa coos words of comfort as fever racks Azula's body. The brand on her back hurts. The wound is inflamed and festering If she still had her fire then she could burn the infection out but, while meals are few and far between, the kitchen staff is always sure to dose her with bending suppressants.

With a soft moan she rolls to her side, chains clinking against the stones beneath her. Avoiding Ursa's concerned gaze, her eyes flutter close.

"My poor baby." Ursa says softly and Azula feels a ghost of fingers brushing sweat soaked hair from her forehead.

In the scant nine years Ursa was in her life, the woman must have shown her some modicum of affection in order for her mind to generate this fantasy. Azula can't ever recall being ill though and Ursa was never one to be affectionate with her only daughter. Zuko was all that mattered. A more likely scenario is Azula was spying on Ursa caring for her favored child. Why then is Azula's mind fabricating this nonsense?

Forcing her eyes open she meets Ursa's concerned eyes. Tiny creases tease at the edges of Ursa's eyes showing her age. Azula scoffs. When her mother left she was in the prime of life, skin unmarred by imperfection. If anything, Ursa was a stunning beauty. It was the one praise Ozai would comment on over the years.

"You've aged." She mutters. "Why would I imagine that?"

Ursa smiles sadly. "You should be asking why it's me you imagine at all. Why not Aang or Zuko? Ozai rates higher than I do. Yet it is me you conjure. Why, Azula?"

Azula ponders her words. "Because I've gone crazy...again. I always see you when I lose my mind."

Ursa smiles again. "Perhaps I meant more to you than you cared to admit. Isn't that telling?"

Azula tuts her tongue and rolls away onto her back. She bites back a gasp at the pain. "It tells nothing. You left. Aang left...Zuko left. Everyone leaves me in the end."

"Zuko is dead. You can hardly hold that against him." Ursa says primly.

Azula opens one eye to glare. "If anything, Zuko is stubborn. Death wouldn't stop him. It certainly hasn't stopped you."

Ursa's smile is gentle yet sad. "Death wouldn't stop a mother either. "

Ooooo

Even at night the palace bustles with activity. It's a marked contrast from the South Pole where the dark is so quiet that a boot crunching on the snow can be heard for miles. Hakoda muses if he will ever become as accustomed to the noise that practically vibrates the palace. Katara has taken to palace life like a fish to water and sleeps peaceful atop the covers in the Fire Lord's bedchamber. Hakoda smiles down softly at his daughter.

When he made the decision to accompany his family to their new home, he wasn't sure what he would be walking into. The intrigue surrounding the Fire Nation capital was as infamous as the family that has worn the crown for centuries. Now that he is here, he can see the subtleties at work; the plots, the ploys. All the bargaining for money, power, and influence. No wonder Katara was reluctant to return. The Water Tribe and the Kyoshi warriors have their work cut out for them in protecting Katara and Izumi from those that would harm them.

Leaving out the Fire Lord's chambers, Hakoda passes a guard dressed in full makeup and regalia. He nods to her in acknowledgment, silently communicating that he is leaving his post of Katara's rooms. He does not hear the quiet movements as the woman moves inside the room to keep watch over the Fire Lady but he knows it happens all the same. Suki runs a tight ship and Hakoda thanks the Spirits for sending such a woman into his son's life.

The trip to the nursery is brief and silent. Blue and green garbed guards greet him at the doors that house the sleeping princess; neither Sokka nor Suki are taking chances where Izumi is concerned. Hakoda passes soundlessly into the darkened room but stops short at the sight of a man he had never thought to see in this lifetime.

"Ah, Chief Hakoda, the Blue Wolf himself." Ozai sits reclined in a chair, Izumi nestled in his arms. Yellow eyes gleam in the low light of the room. "You were quite a thorn in my side."

"I can't say I am sorry." Hakoda replies, feeling more than off center speaking with the man who has for so long been the face of the war.

Ozai smiles looking more like a wolf than a dragon at the infant in his arms. His voice drops low and soft. "I confess that I never spent much time in the nursery when my children were small but I find that with this one I can't bear to be anywhere else."

Hakoda swallows tightly. Ozai is a man that is synonymous with evil. The idea that Katara would permit him near her daughter is unfathomable. Ozai sweeps his hand towards a chair. Hakoda takes the offered seat.

"I imagine you would like to claim your fair share of grandfather time?" Ozai asks with a light in his eyes. Hakoda nods stiffly, still feeling off balance, even as Ozai gently deposits the sleeping babe in his arms.

Izumi sighs but doesn't wake. Heat wafts off the child, reminding Hakoda of just whose daughter she is.

"I am sorry about Zuko." He offers to the other man. Katara refuses to speak of the Fire Lord. It is unclear if he is dead or just missing. Either way she is reluctant to broach the subject of her absent husband.

Ozai's jaw tightens but he does not take his eyes off the little one. Hakoda sees a sadness there that he would not have thought the man capable of feeling, especially given the stories he has heard.

"Zuko was the one to tell me of Azula's death." Ozai looks to the fireplace as if speaking to the flames themselves. "I did not take the news well. It was no secret that she was my favorite child." Hakoda shifts Izumi's weight to his other arm as he listens to the man speak. "I placed the blame on him as if he could have done anything to reign Azula in." Ozai laughs. It's a cold, heartless sound. "The boy took the abuse without batting an eye. I think he blamed himself as well." He leans back in the chair, pressing his long hair into the cushion. He stares into the flames, lost in memories. His eyes find Hakoda's again. "I spent years turning my own children against one another. Years breaking them down and tearing them apart. They were pawns to move across the chessboard." Ozai shakes his head. Hakoda sits in silent shock. Ozai sees the disgust clear enough though. "Now I am paying for my arrogance and both my children are lost to me." He lets out a slow sigh, deflating. Suddenly he seems small and pitiable. "Izumi is all I have left."

Hakoda looks down again at the tiny child in his arms, searching for words to reply. "Iroh says Azula is alive. That is good news."

Ozai hurrumps a laugh. "She is a prisoner in Ba Sing Se. Who knows how long she has left or if she will ever return."

Hakoda shifts back into the chair. "I'm sure Aang will free her." Ozai laughs and Izumi jerks at the sound. Hakoda begins to rock the chair in an effort to soothe her.

"Ah, yes, the Avatar." He closes his eyes in thought. "He's practically my son in law...for all the good it does." Hakoda clamps his mouth shut, uncertain of what to say. Ozai breathes out a long sigh. He rubs at his forehead as if warding off a headache. It is several moments before he speaks again. "I am told you left your children behind to fight the war. I imagine it was the hardest thing you had to do."

Hakoda feels his guard go up. Mentions of the war and the man asking make for a tense situation. Ozai's yellow eyes glow with interest but Hakoda can see that the intent is not malicious. The man is seeking insight.

Hakoda's throat is dry as he answers. "Second hardest." Ozai's brows quirk up in query. Hakoda feels compelled to answer. "Burying my wife was the most difficult thing I've ever had to do."

There it is. Hakoda has laid the greatest sin Ozai has ever committed towards him at the man's own feet. He can see the revelation settle and golden eyes temper and dull.

"I sent my children to war. It never bothered me. Had I been able to catch up with her, then I would have gladly buried Ursa." Ozai pauses, thinking over his words. "But, now, I feel their loss." Hakoda watches as the other man stands. Ozai carries himself with the same regal bearing Zuko did. He steps forward, reaching out to gently stroke Izumi's head, a soft smile appears on his face. His face sobers and the smile falters. "I think Azula will not return to the Fire Nation."

Hakoda looks up at him, feeling the baby squirm against him. He wants to ask, to dig deeper. Seeing a man who was the face of fears and horrors for so long revealing a vulnerable side is intriguing.

The words find their way to his lips and Hakoda asks, "And Zuko?"

Ozai gives a small sad smile and shakes his head. "I lost Zuko long ago." Hakoda watches as the man leaves out the nursery door.

Ooo

In the underbelly of the Earth King's palace, time has lost all meaning. Without the welcoming embrace of the sun, Azula has no way of marking the time. Even Jevian's interrogation sessions, once so regular and predictable, have ceased and the guards ignore her except to deliver the occasional meal or snicker at her misfortune.

The door creaks open but Azula lies quiet and doesn't bother to open her eyes. Cold meals of gruel don't mind being ignored and neither do the sour faced men who serve them. Heavy steps belonging to an Earth Bender echo through the barren cell and stop to loom over her. Her breathing remains steady and deep, appearing as if asleep. It's a useful talent to possess when one is trying to avoid unpleasant conversations with frustrated Fire Lords or waiting to see what someone will do when they believe another to be unaware of their actions.

"Wake up!"

The grating voice and kick to her leg can't be ignored so Azula opens her eyes to glare up at the sharply angled face of a guard. She remembers this one. He always took particular pleasure in watching her scream. Sitting up takes more effort than it should and she can feel a sheen of sweat break out over her forehead but she does it with a smirk.

"Has Kuei decided to finally abdicate in favor of someone who actually knows what she is doing?" Normally, the man responds with a backhand but this time he only smiles. It reminds her of Ozai. "Perhaps then you are here to tidy up the place? I could use a maid. Good help is so hard to find."

The smile doesn't break, leaving the impression that this man has something already planned. Azula won't back down though so she steps it up to the next level.

"Maybe your mother is in need of work now all the Fire Nation soldiers have returned home. Tell her not to worry though, I'm sure the brothels will be popular again once our navy tears down your walls."

It breaks the man's facade and he roars in anger. The strike is hard and painful and Azula laughs at his predictability. He grabs a handful of her hair, yanking her up roughly.

His breath is stale with alcohol. "Fire Nation soldiers raided our farm when I was a boy. My father made me hide in the well so they wouldn't see me but my mom and baby brothers didn't have time to run. The soldiers barred the doors of the house and set fire to made my dad watch as they screamed for help as the flames slowly roasted them to death. Then they slit his throat and left him for dead." He grips her jaw with his other hand. "I was nine but I swore I would kill every Fire Nation bastard I could find."

His story is not an uncommon one. Azulon and Ozai ran a campaign of subjugation against the other nations. Zuko would have been a different sort of conquerer, even in the face of resistance.

The Earth Kingdom has taken so much from her; her health, her bending, her child. They have taken more of her blood than she will ever give them the satisfaction of knowing.

Azula meets his glare and bares her teeth. "And I swore I would kill every guard in this palace. Let's see who is better at keeping promises."

oooo

The palace halls are quiet but Aang knows in a few hours the nation of Fire Benders will awaken. The first thing he notices is the lack of guards. As the months stretched on, Zuko found less and less of a need to post soldiers outside the rooms of a dead woman. The lock of Azula's door gives easy with a bit of Metal Bending and Aang is soon inside rooms that are dark, stale, and clearly neglected.

The second thing Aang notices is that he is not alone. The low light is enough for a Fire Bender to see as the tall figure makes his way through the darkened halls. Something about the long hair, high cheekbones, and the very way the man holds himself strikes a familiar tone.

"Zuko?" The name escapes Aang's lips before he truly processes what he is seeing.

"Do I look like a ghost?" comes the snarling reply. The torches flare bathing the room in a bright blue. Ozai squints at the sight as if offended. A low growl resounds in his throat. "Of course she did."

Aang remains silent on the remark of Azula's training of blue flames. Ozai makes his way to a section of wall. He presses his hand against it revealing a hidden drawer. He procures a bottle. The fact that Azula would have hidden alcohol doesn't surprise Aang, especially given Zuko's campaign to temper her vices. Azula was never one to let anyone hold a semblance of control over her, not even her beloved brother.

Ozai walks to a cabinet and sets two glasses on the top. Filling both with the amber liquid, he commands "Drink with me." Aang hesitates and Ozai snaps "After everything you've taken of mine, you can surely share a drink now."

It isn't clear if Ozai means his bending, his empire, or something more. Aang obliges, crossing to stand on the other side. Taking the offered drink, he grimaces at the warmed liquid sliding down his throat.

"You'll forgive the lack of hospitality. I'm sure Azula was a much better hostess than I am prepared to be." The sneer is strong in his tone. Ozai quickly finishes his glass and refills. He stares and Aang resists fidgeting under the scrutiny. "It's interesting that we have not spoken since the day of the comet."

The day Azula was nearly killed by the New Ozai Society did not provide opportunity nor desire for conversation but Aang doesn't point that out.

"It's not really all that surprising." Aang replies. While he may have made overtures to Azula in prison, he never was tempted to speak to Ozai.

"I would have ignored me as well had I been you. Zuko certainly did." Aang takes another drink rather than reply. Ozai is quick to refill both their glasses and the two fall into silence as they contemplate all that lies between them. "She spoke highly of you." Aang stares at the now empty glass in his hands but doesn't take the bait. Ozai shifts, leaning forward with his elbows. His eyes narrow on the boy turned man before him. "Why exactly are you here?"

"To make sure Katara and Izumi are safe."

Ozai barks a laugh at the quick answer. "This is the Fire Nation. They will never be truly safe. You think that their enemies will tremble before you? The mighty Avatar that defeated the Fire Lord? There's only one way to keep that sort in check."

Aang meets his eyes, feeling a coldness settle there. "You mean the way Azula kept them in check...the tortures, the executions." Everything Aang found repulsive about his lover's ways. "Everything you taught her to do." Aang doesn't forget just who taught Azula to gut and bleed the Fire Nation.

"You don't approve. How could you? But it didn't matter, did it? Azula still did things her own way and you couldn't accept it." Ozai surmises gleefully.

Aang wants to snap at his former enemy but strives for patience. No matter what sort of father he has been, Ozai is still mourning the loss of his children.

"No, I didn't approve but I accepted it as best I could. If Zuko wanted to give Azula free reign then that was his business."

Ozai narrows his eyes as if to pry something deeper out of him. "If it wasn't that pushing the two of you apart then what was it? I know what sort of hold my daughter had over you. You were quick to leave her behind. What could it be?" It's an uncomfortable truth that Aang has avoided. For all the ways Azula was right for him, Aang held himself back. He wouldn't give her what she truly wanted. "Ah," Ozai says suddenly, eyes bright and wide. He chuckles a deep and rich sound. "Of course, it's simple jealousy."

Aang blinks in surprise, denial on the tip of his tongue. "Jealous? Of who?"

Ozai laughs again and Aang can tell from the exaggerated sweep of his arm that he is drunk. "The only other man to have Azula's attention. The only one you can't compete with."

Aang scowls, feeling a deep sense of anger bubbling up through the careful layers hiding it. Azula had few men in her life and even fewer that she had any true respect for.

"I'm not jealous of you."

Ozai's laugh fades into a smirk over the top of his glass as he drinks. He swallows loudly in the sudden silence of the room before he answers. "Please, not even I could compete with the man truly in her heart." Aang feels fire spark at his fingertips as Ozai leans close speaking, the scent of wine heavy on his breath, "There's only one of us that was foolish enough to go after her; only one of us so stupidly devoted that he would give up his country, his family, and even his life for. Could you have done the same?" Aang bites his tongue. Ozai smirks. "You know, as well as I do, that Zuko is the only one that Azula truly cares for...and he for her. You can't compete with that. I can't compete with that. Neither of us can compete with her own brother."

Aang wants to deny it. He wants to argue. But he has seen for himself the fervent devotion the siblings held for one another, the sacrificial connection bonding them. Despite Aang's position as lover and friend, he was on the outside of what they had. It's wrong to hold it against them. It's wrong to feel this way. But even Avatars are human, and it is oh so human to want what he can't have.

Looking into Ozai's familiar golden eyes, Aang thinks of how it's his greatest enemy to see the truth that he has refused to acknowledge.

Ozai seems to know his thoughts. "You would let her die in that Agni forsaken city all because Zuko has been the only one she could truly rely upon in her life. This is why he deserves her love. She was never truly yours. She was never truly mine. She will always be his."

Oooo

The water is cold but the chill helps Azula ignore her body's need for oxygen as she is repeatedly pushed under and held until she thinks she might drown. Her lungs are burning for air and her vision becomes nearly black when she is hoisted upward and gasps.

"I would cut you up in little parts, peel your skin off in sheets, but that would be difficult to explain to the minister. She wants you alive for some reason." The guard taunts before plunging her back under. Azula would struggle but she knows that will only burn up more precious oxygen. Despite the man's anger, he is methodical in holding her under just until she loses consciousness and bringing her up long enough to aerate before repeating. It's nearly admirable. He hauls her up again. "Your navy has turned tail and ran. Guess that uncle of yours remembers what happens when the Fire Nation comes to Ba Sing Se. That's two of you bastards dead. Three when I get done with you." He pushes her back under again. Lu Ten and Zuko float before her eyes. Lu Ten died during the siege. Zuko was lost en route to lay seige. Azula will die because she taunted a guard with a grudge.

Again she is hauled up and he pulls her over the side of the water tank and drops her to the ground. She coughs up the water in her lungs and he helps with a solid kick to her stomach.

"I hope more of you come. I hope Ozai and Iroh come. I'll kill every last one of you. I'll even gut that Water Tribe traitor." Each sentence is punctuated with another kick until Azula vomits bile onto the floor. The man laughs and crouches down beside her. "What's the matter, Your Highness, do you not like being treated like the trash your kind really are?" Azula is breathing heavy as she glares up at him. They stare each other down for several long moments when Azula begins to laugh. He grunts in anger. "Go ahead and laugh but only one of us is walking out of here alive."

Rolling onto her back is difficult with her hands bound behind her back but Azula does it anyway, shifting to try to ease the pressure on her wrists.

"You're right; only one of us is walking out of here alive but it won't be you." She giggles again before letting out a long sigh of relief.

"What's so funny?" He demands.

Azula raises her head, eyes suddenly burning bright. "My brother is behind you."

Doubt flashes across his face but a song of metal pierces the air. Still crouched he turns, coming face to face with angry glowing eyes. The tip of a sword touches his chin forcing him to lift his head.

The Fire Lord's lips twist into a sneer. The other sword held aloft in his right hand catches the light of the torches. "I'll bet on Azula any day." The blade under his throat slides in easily. Blood bubbles up, choking out the words. Zuko looks on with a disinterested gaze. Pulling the sword free, the man slumps forward, red staining the floor beneath. Wiping the blades clean on the dead man's shirt, Zuko sheathes them before stepping over the corpse. He looks upon a face he thought he would never see again. "You're supposed to be dead."

Azula forces herself to breathe normally, to focus. Is this another hallucination? Her eyes dart to the corpse. This must be real. This  _must_  be real. She falls back on the banter that had become a language all their own. "I've been told the same about you."

Kneeling beside her, Zuko smiles and pulls her up. "We were both wrong. That's a first." A surge of heat breaks the stone binding her wrists and she eagerly wraps her arms around his neck. Strong arms return the embrace. Azula buries her nose against his neck and breathes in the familiar smell of smoke, fire, and family. If Zuko notices her tears, he says nothing.


	46. 46

**_A month before_ **

" _Brace for impact!"_

_A warning comes too late and the blast leaves the massive ship in chaos. Zuko is thrown clear by the explosion. No doubt, being on deck rather than inside the ship saved his life. The ship burns and his soldiers scream. Zuko floats in the water, helpless to save them._

_The submersible slips by him. The tip just barely showing above the water's surface. Zuko's eyes narrow at the sight. He can't save his men; they are in Agni's hands now. However, he can strike a reprisal in their name._

_Bodies of water are rarely conducive to Fire Bending but Zuko is no ordinary Fire Bender. Producing flames under water is difficult and fire often sputters but he has always had a special affinity for his elemental opposite. Katara's shining blue eyes flash in his mind and, for a moment, he feels the ache of longing. Pushing the thoughts away, Zuko focuses on the here and now and blue flames answer his call. He cuts through the wake left by the quickly moving ship and easily clambers aboard._

_The top is barely visible and water washes over the top. The only structures are a periscope and a hatch. Kneeling down, he presses his hands over the lock and it gives easily under his fire. Pushing the ruined door aside, he drops down into the darkened hold._

_The ship's crew were not expecting to be boarded and not at all expecting the Fire Lord_  himself.  _The Earth Benders manning the torpedo tubes gape at the intruder. Zuko sees their eyes take in the scar on his face before widening in recognition. He lowers his chin and pins them with his foreign golden eyes. The two men must have worked together for years as they move in synchronicity to attack but they are no match for the fury inside him. He cuts off their attacks and silences their screams with a sparks of well placed lightning._

_Turning to the ship's only other occupant, Zuko stares down at the pilot who can't be more than a boy. His hand moves towards the knife at his side but Zuko is quick to raise his hand in a gesture that is all too clear._

" _Don't be stupid." Zuko orders quietly. He can see the boy weighing the options. Zuko knows what is going through his mind: family, friends...his future. He sees the ring dangling on a necklace that peeks out from his short collar. "What's her name?"_

_The boy's brow furrows at the question before he puts it together. His fingers reach up to touch the simple metal band. "Jun Si."_

_Zuko lowers his hand and relaxes his stance. "I bet you would like to see Jun Si again." The boy nods at this, still uncertain at the odd conversation._

" _Do you know who I am?" Zuko asks. The boy's eyes focus on the scar and nods again. "Then you know that you'll be dead before you can draw that knife."_

_Blinking, he nods and drops his hands to his lap. His shoulders slump in defeat and Zuko would be lying if he said he didn't feel a surge of satisfaction at this small victory._

" _Do what I say and you might live to see your girlfriend again. Understood?" He sees the rise of defiance but Zuko stares him down until the fire burns out and he submits. Zuko smiles. "Good, set course for Ba Sing Se. I have a city to take."_

_Ooo_

It's been months since Zuko's seen Azula and while she isn't the pile of ash he was led to believe, her appearance is shocking. She feels smaller than he remembers and there are more ribs digging into his forearms than before. She trembles against him as she buries her face into his neck. Closing his eyes, he savors the sensation and feels the ache in his heart subside. But they can't stay here. Zuko took out as many guards as he could without raising suspicion but there are hundreds more still roaming the palace..

"Can you stand?"

She nods against him but doesn't relinquish her hold on him. Gently he rises, pulling her up. Once they are on their feet, he reluctantly pushes her back to get a better look. Azula has always been a great beauty but he can see the toll captivity has taken upon her. Her eyes are ringed with dark circles. Her cheekbones are more pronounced with weight loss and her lips dry and cracked. Numerous cuts and bruises mark her face and he knows the rest of her wasn't spared.

She is still as he catalogs the changes and he feels the shudder beneath his hands on her shoulders. Offering a gentle smile, Zuko embraces her again. "You were dead. I thought you were dead." He whispers fiercely into her hair. "I told you to come back to me. You didn't come back!" The desperation he has felt over the last several months bleeds through and he can't help the accusation in his voice.

Her nails dig into his back where she clings to him as she whispers a litany of apologies. "I had to. I had to see this through. They can't defy you. I won't let them." Her lips are cold against his skin as she kisses his cheek and his neck, hugging him tighter. "They would take everything from us!"

Azula would do this. She would sacrifice herself in his name again and again. Each time she throws herself head first into danger Azula fails to realize how it guts him. He can't let her do this; not again, not ever.

When Zuko pulls back to look at the fever in her eyes, he realizes this is far from over. "We have to leave. Can you walk?"

Azula nods against him and Zuko finds he can't let her go. With a final kiss to her temple, he pulls her along out of the room and down the hall.

Ooo

_The Fire Nation navy has rallied and is throwing everything they have at the Earth Kingdom ships. Zuko watches through the periscope as Kuei's Pride breaks apart under a volley of fire from the Rising Sun. The great ship then turns its attention towards the frigate, Puyi. Zuko hums in satisfaction as the smaller ship is easily crushed. A small noise draws Zuko's attention away from the turning tide of the battle._

" _What's your name?"_

_The boy looks shyly up at him. "Jianjun."_

" _Jianjun." Zuko repeats. "How old are you?"_

" _Eighteen." Zuko cocks his head and stares Jianjun down. The boy sighs. "Sixteen."_

" _You lied so you could join the navy?"_

_Jianjun bristles at this. "You don't understand. My family is poor. Jun Si's father is a magistrate. I have to prove myself so he will allow us to marry."_

_Zuko once thought only of the glory of battle. As a naive thirteen year old he sailed the world picking fights with Earth Kingdom ships, pirates, and the Avatar. But war swiftly proved to have a darker side. "How will you do that if you get yourself killed?" Zuko challenges._

_Some of the bluster deflates from the boy's chest. "I just...i just wanted to prove I was a man."_

_Zuko can empathize with Jianjun in this regard. He once wanted nothing more than to prove himself. "War doesn't make a man."_

_The boy glares up at him. "That's rich coming from you. All the Fire Nation does is fight, kill, and destroy!"_

_Zuko scowls down at him. "I kept the peace for years but I'm done with that. Ba Sing Se took someone important from me. Your leaders wanted war with the Fire Nation and war is what they are going to get. I won't rest until those walls are nothing but rubble and the city burns." Every fiber of Zuko's being resonates with the hate he feels. Ba Sing Se will burn before he is done with it._

_Jianjun wants to argue but he feels the small space of the submersible heat up uncomfortably. Audibly swallowing, he shrinks back. "I just want to go home." He mumbles, looking down. "I just want Jun Si."_

_Once all Zuko wanted was home. He wandered the seas for years in exile. He fought and bled and nearly died trying to return. Home no longer means what it once did. Home isn't a place; it was never a place. It's always been just what was out of his reach. But now he's the Fire Lord and nothing is beyond him._

_Ooooo_

The sewer system under the palace is vast and complex. The water level, swelled from the recent rains, reaches Zuko's chest. Azula has the disadvantage of height and has to cling to him in order to keep her head up.

It's slow going. The current is strong and pushing against them. Azula's strength is sapped from captivity and the chill of the water isn't helping. Zuko's determination is enough for the both of them and he pulls her with him, fighting for every step away from the palace.

As they move along, the water suddenly surges as the tunnels swell with runoff from the streets above. The push shoves them against the wall. A sharp pain jabs into Zuko's back and he grunts as he feels the cloth of his shirt tear and the uneven stone pierce his skin. The momentum of water pushes Azula into him and it's all he can do to hold onto her and not let her be swept out of his arms. The water crests over her face and he grits as he pulls her up higher, thrusting the edge dig deeper onto his back.

Azula is struggling against the tide and climbs up his taller frame. Her knees dig into his sides as she wraps her arms around his neck and hoists herself up. She feels his hands on her waist helping her. She gasps on lungfuls of air. Looking down she can see the glow of Zuko's eyes in the darkness of the tunnel. The water reaches to his chin and he has to angle his head up to keep the water from covering his face.

"We have to keep going." He shouts over the rushing sound.

Azula nods her head in acknowledgment. She is trembling from the exertion and the cold. With a burst of strength, Zuko pushes along the wall, fighting against the force of the water and trying to keep Azula from drowning. He can feel her shaking against him. Hypothermia is a very real threat, even to Zuko who has his bending intact.

Eventually they make it to the ladder leading to the manhole Zuko used to infiltrate the tunnels. Azula grabs the lowest rung and with a push starts to climb. Her fingers are numb and stiff. Forcing the pain aside, she focuses on pulling herself upward to freedom. It's dark down here and the sound of rushing water is deafening. When her strength flags, she feels a push from Zuko urging her upward.

Finally she reaches the top but the heavy metal cover blocks her escape. Pressing against it, she nearly wants to cry in frustration as it refuses to budge. The water level rises lapping around their legs. Zuko reaches around her and lifts the cover sliding it to the side. Azula, grateful for the help, scrambles free of the tunnel and onto the deserted city street above. Her clothes are sodden and weighing her down despite their threadbare state.

Looking back she sees another surge of water bubbling up from beneath completely flooding the shaft. Zuko is nowhere in sight. A sense of panic grips her chest and she crawls back to the opening which is now spilling water onto the streets.

"Zuko? Zuko!"

Churning water is her only answer.

Ooo

_Jianjun has never been this close to a Fire Bender before. He can't help but sneak peeks at the young Fire Lord. Zuko is a fabled being, almost as mythical as the Avatar himself. Whoever would have thought that a Fire Bender, much less the Fire Lord's own son, would withdraw from the century long war and make reparations to the world. Of course, tonight's events have cast doubt on the peacefulness of the young ruler._

_For months, the higher ups of the navy have been on high alert and the ships and her sailors were put through more and more drills. Jianjun thought nothing of the increased activity but then the Avatar split the continent in half. Lives were lost though the official toll has yet to be revealed. The exercises increased in number and intensity. Soon after, the colonies were formally annexed by the Fire Nation and the war games were increased yet again. Jianjun may not be the smartest but he can pick out a pattern when he sees it. Something big was coming. Something bad._

_It doesn't take much effort to steer though avoiding burning debris of the ships at war on the surface above do make it more dangerous. He does his best to be subtle as he examines the Fire Lord's scarred face. If the rumors are true, then the scar is from his own man holds himself like a warrior and from what stories Jianjun remembers he had been a fierce one. This is the man who, at Jianjun's age, helped conquer the city of Ba Sing Se and subjugate the Earth Kingdom to Fire Nation rule. If he has abandoned the Avatar's peace then what chance does the city hold now. The reality of the situation looms over Jianjun and when he shifts forward in his seat to make a course correction, he feels the weight of the dagger digging into his thigh._

_Oooo_

Below the water, Zuko struggles against the tangle of branches and debris the last surge brought with it. The weight of the items are pinning him against the ladder.

Azula peers down into the darkened water but sees nothing. She stamps down the feeling of panic that grips her chest. Beside her the hallucination of Ursa weeps openly. Ignoring the psychotic break, she reaches into the hole. She gropes blindly until she feels something solid. Her fingers dig into his shirt and she pulls hard. She feels his hand grasp her wrist and sees a flare of fire under the water's surface. Suddenly the tension gives and he emerges. Laughing with relief she pulls him forward out if the hole while he coughs and sputters the water gathered in his lungs. She clings to his side as he crouches beside her. One arm wraps around her and he leans against her more than he means to. The water is taking its toll on Zuko as well. He stumbles to his feet, pulling her with him. By the time the patrols come along, the street is flooded and no one is in sight.

_Ooo_

_The battle is far behind them but Jianjun doesn't feel any more at ease. The Fire Lord hovers over his shoulder, eyes avidly watching his every move. The man is far more alert than any Fire Bender ought to have a right to be in the midnight hour._

_Jun Si's face floats in his mind. Zuko didn't ask and Jianjun didn't volunteer the fact that she lives in Ba Sing Se. His friends, his family, his everything are tied to the great city and the man beside him just declared his intent to take it. He remembers well enough what the Fire Nation did the last time they took the capital._

_History says it was a bloodless coup orchestrated by Princess Azula and Prince Zuko. The city changed hands smoothly with the help of the Dai Li traitors. Occupations are rarely without violence and the pockets of resistance that did spring up were swiftly and brutally put down. Then came the disappearances. Many supposed agents of the underground disappeared overnight and were never seen again._

_The Fire Lord doesn't know these things though. He had the luxury of being above such trivial concerns and left the city nearly as soon as he came. But Jianjun is a simple boy from the lower ring. He is thinking only of his love for Jun Si and what it takes to be a man. The dagger at his side is quite heavy._

Oooo

Zuko isn't a planner. He has always been more focused on  _doing_. Planning was always Azula's talent. He had enough foresight to stash clothing and food in an abandoned building. Beyond that, he really hopes Azula has an idea.

By the time they reach their makeshift base, Azula is trembling violently. Her lips are blue and her skin like ice. They are both soaked through and he hurriedly strips off his shirt. His skin dries quickly as he drives his body temperature up, but Azula doesn't have that luxury.

"Zuko!" Her teeth are nearly chattering and she fumbles with the neck of her dress trying to remove the wet material. He hears the fabric tear but she lacks the strength to finish. Large golden eyes lock onto his own and he sees the desperation there.

Pushing her to face the other way, he grips the tear and rips. The cloth gives revealing Azula's back. His eyes widen at the red mark branding her skin in the perfect shape of his crown.

Oooo

_They have traveled through the night. The echoes of battle far behind them. Jianjun can make out the coast illuminated by the dawn's light._

_The engineers designed the submersible to be driven by two people. So far Jianjun has done fine but the shallows present issues he isn't prepared to deal with alone._

" _If you want to make land, I'm going to need help." The Fire Lord regards him with suspicion but Jianjun keeps his face steady. The gambit works._

" _What do I need to do?"_

_Jianjun points to a series of levers against the wall and fires off directions. He purposely makes them more complicated than they need to be. Zuko says nothing, just nods his head as he leans forward to study the labeling._

_The opportunity is there. Jianjun's heart is pounding as his fingers grasp the hilt of the knife. His father always said 'make a choice and follow it through.' Zuko reaches forward leaving his side unguarded. He has to protect Ba Sing Se. He has to protect Jun Si._

_Jianjun makes his choice._

_Ooooo_

Azula doesn't notice Zuko's hesitation and pulls the remaining fabric off her body and throws it aside. "Zuko!" she pleads and it shakes him into action. He grabs the blanket from his pack and wraps it around her shoulders.

Feeling the sudden warmth, she pulls it tighter around her. The chills are hitting hard and she turns back to him, burrowing into his chest. He pulls her against him and steps back until his back hits the wall. Sinking to the ground, he pulls her onto his lap where she curls into a ball. She presses her cold nose against his neck and he tucks her feet into the blanket.

Azula settles against him, sighing into the heat of his body. Resting his head back against the wall of the hovel, he closes his eyes. Exhaustion washes over him. Azula murmurs sleepily in his arms. Finally after all these months, he feels home.

_Ooo_

_Water is not natural to Fire Benders. Zuko pants with the exertion of swimming fully clothed. He's not slept or ate for over 48 hours. His body aches from the explosion. Pulling himself onto the sandy shore, he opens his shirt and examines the knife wound in his side._

_Despite his determination, the boy proved inexperienced with a blade. Zuko considers the blood streaking his side. Jianjun managed to cut him but didn't anticipate Zuko turning with a fist encased in flame._

_Zuko looks out at the fiery remains of the submersible as it sinks beneath waves of the harbor then looks to the walls of Ba Sing Se rising on the horizon. Digging into his pocket he pulls out a ring looped around a necklace._


	47. 47

**A/N: So I've been torn about the progression of this story which has led to me taking longer than I would like in finishing it. I would love to hear where you think it's going or where you think it should go given the plot and character development.**

A chill settles over the fire nation capital. It's fitting for a nation whose ruling house is so diminished. Without Zuko, without Azula, Iroh fears the throne cannot be held. The Fire Lady rules with her fierce blue eyes and all the power of the Water Tribe behind her. But, even with the Avatar by her side, Iroh worries it won't be enough for the Court smells blood and circles like sharks.

Petitioners are lined up, clamoring to be heard by the highest authority in the land. But Zuko is not here today; a fact that some are not so willing to ignore.

"With all due respect, Your Highness" the haughty voice sneers, "You are not Fire Lord. I demand my case be heard by Zuko."

Iroh watches as Katara's eyes narrow into a glare and he can hear the waves filling the channel surrounding the throne respond with violent splashes. It's as if the element itself understands the insult and bristles in response.

When Katara does speak, it is with an amazing calm. "Lady Wada, my ruling stands with the opinion of the lower courts. The Fire Lord trusts in my judgment and agrees with my decision."

Wada squares her shoulders in challenge. "I have a right to have my case to be heard by the Fire Lord himself, not some peasant consort!"

Iroh sees the angry sea of blue eyes flanking the Fire Lady flare at the slight. Sokka looks on the verge of saying something until Suki gently nudges him with her shoulder. Hakoda's fingers twitch at his side and his glare could melt a glacier with their intensity.

Katara purses her lips in thought. Rising gracefully from the throne she descends the staircase. Her shoes make no sound as she walks with delicate steps but her gait is one of strength and power. She stops in front of the noble lady who does her best to stand tall over the shorter woman in an attempt to intimidate.

The Fire Lady's words are directed towards Wada, but meant for the Court to hear. "I am no mere consort. When Zuko and I married, he granted me the authority of the Crown in totality. No exceptions. No restrictions."

Wada's brown eyes narrow to angry slits. "No Fire Lady has that sort of power. You are lying."

Water barrels placed throughout the throne room vibrate with intent causing various parishioners to eye them fearfully.

Katara's smile is soft, yet carries an underlying iciness with it. Iroh knows from experience that she is biting back a more caustic response. "Lady Mai, would you be so kind as to enlighten Lady Wada of Fire Lord Zuko's decree?"

Long before Zuko left, Mai had stepped into the void left by Azula. Bit by bit, she has taken on various duties of the Crown. Iroh is thankful she has been both willing and loyal. Both qualities are often lacking in the palace. Mai glides to Katara's side, revealing a scroll from the large sleeves of her robe. Unfurling the paper, she turns it so Wada can read the elegantly written words.

Wada's lips move along deciphering the words. Her face turns sour and her chin drops. "This doesn't count. It's a marriage contract...with the Tribe. That hardly means the same as an actual decree."

Katara ghosts a smile and with a quick move of her arms, the room is suddenly filled with thousands of icicles suspended in the air. The prisms glisten with the light from the torches sparkling with deadly beauty. Shocked gasps fill Iroh's ears as the Court begins to realize the power the quiet, unassuming Water Bender possesses.

"Mai **,** what is the crime for ignoring a decree issued by the Fire Lord?"

"Treason, Your Highness."

Wada's eyes widen as she realizes what she is truly up against. Hastily, she drops to a kowtow, babbling pleas of forgiveness.

Katara's smile turns more genuine. "I'm glad you see it my way." With a flick of her wrist, the icicles evaporate into steam that melts back into the barrels. Shifting out of the bending stance, Katara turns back to the road and ascends the stairs. Reclaiming the throne, she asks, "Who's next?"

Iroh hides his smile as the next name is called.

Oooo

"You handled that well." Ozai's rumbly voice draws Katara's attention away from the nursing infant. The fallen Phoenix King has appointed himself Izumi's defacto guardian, often overseeing her care. He has proved devoted and neither the Kyoshi or Water Tribe warriors following the princess have voiced concerns. Today he reclines in a chair, eyes closed to give her a semblance of privacy as Katara nurses the little one. "Wada's grandfather was friends with Azulon. Their family often forgets their place." A sliver of gold peeks at her and he smiles lazily. "A reminder is good every now and then." The gold disappears and he falls silent with his hands folded over his chest in repose.

"What if...what if Zuko doesn't return?" She asks hesitantly, giving voice to the fear that has haunted her since the news of his disappearance.

Ozai sighs but doesn't open his eyes. "Then you hold the throne until my granddaughter is of age." Katara looks down at the suckling babe. It's impossible to imagine Izumi as Fire Lord. She's too small, too vulnerable. Fear clenches her heart at the thought of Izumi being hunted like so many royals before her. Ozai has a knack for reading her fears. "It's not an easy life. No one would hold you responsible if you decided to return to the Arctic and live behind a wall of ice. Though no matter how far removed she is from the Crown, Izumi will always be a target."

Katara does not look at her father-in-law throughout his commentary. Instead, she counts the fine dark hairs covering the babe's head. Izumi's features are delicate and gentle, like Zuko's, like Azula's. "What if she's a Water Bender?"

Ozai hums sleepily. "Do you think the Avatar to be mistaken or is this the wishful thinking of a mother in denial?"

Katara scowls at the figure in repose. "Zuko didn't prove to be a bender for years."

"I assure you, had the Avatar been amongst us and not an enemy of the state I would have gladly asked his opinion. Zuko was after all my legacy." Katara doesn't comment. Ozai's preferences were no secret. Azula was first in all the ways that mattered. Since Ursa's disappearance, Zuko has had only Iroh at his side. Katara lets her eyes linger on the other man. She can see Zuko in Ozai's features. "Izumi will be a powerful Fire Bender. Of this I have no doubt."

"I just want her safe and happy." Katara whispers.

"That's the wish of every mother. Wishes rarely come true."

"Ursa's certainly didn't." Frustration giving way to petulance

Ozai finally looks at her. Eyes relaxed despite her attempt at provocation. "Her hopes were simple: Zuko is Fire Lord. She wanted little more than that." Doubt colors her features but Ozai continues. "As for her desires for Azula, I haven't a clue. She never carried the same fondness for the girl. Azula was always more like me. Perhaps she found that distasteful."

"Zuko is more like you than you think."

Ozai leans forward, intrigued. "This is where you are mistaken. Everything I did was for the Fire Nation. The war, the Agni Kai, all of it for the future of my country."

Confusion flashes on her face. "And what do you think Zuko's reasons were?"

Ozai laughs, making her feel like a child he is humoring. "Zuko didn't annex the colonies for our empire nor did he execute his enemies to secure our country. He wasn't going to war with Ba Sing Se for the Fire Nation." Ozai's eyes are nearly glowing in the low light of the nursery. "All of this he did for one person and one person alone. Never in all my tenure as Fire Lord was I as single mindedly focused on someone else as Zuko was focused on Azula. Just what does that tell you about his reasons?"

Ooo

A wall of blue and green parts the sea of red as the Fire Lady makes her way through the palace halls. Hakoda sees the hidden disdain for this foreign queen on the faces of those they pass.

Katara picks up on his tension. "They were the same way when Zuko was first crowned. Give them time to realize I'm not the enemy."

Hakoda looks doubtfully at the crowd around them. "Didn't you tell me of all the assassination attempts on Zuko? That they almost succeeded?"

Katara's lips thin into a line as she stares resolutely ahead. "Yes."

"And how did he stop that?"

Katara spares him a glance as they turn a corner in the corridor. The Kyoshi and Water Tribe guards flow seamlessly around, separating them from onlookers. "Zuko set Azula on them."

Hakoda has heard this tale. Zuko freed Azula and loosed her upon his enemies. He wonders if the young Fire Lord had ever thought it would come to this. "I'm not sure I can do for you what she did for him." Killing an enemy outright is one thing but subterfuge and palatial plotting is beyond Hakoda's scope.

Katara whispers low. "I'm trying to fix his mistakes, not repeat them."

Zuko's mistakes might have got him killed or at the very least cost him everything. Hakoda doesn't point this out though. Katara resists discussions concerning her absent husband. She is only concerned with securing the throne for Izumi and keeping her safe.

The large doors of the Fire Lord's office looms before them and more guards clad in green and blue greet them. Once inside, their escort falls back leaving father and daughter in peace. Katara seems to deflate and some of the confidence in her shoulders slips away as she makes her way around the ancient desk. Hakoda studies her carefully as she sifts through parchments and scrolls.

"When Zuko returns, what will happen?" Hakoda ventures.

Katara doesn't look up. "That depends."

"On what?" Hakoda prompts.

Katara meets his gaze. "I won't allow another war. My whole life has been spent at war. I don't want Izumi's to be the same. If Zuko decides to stay on this path, then I won't be a part of it and neither will my daughter."

"I will support you in whatever decision you make but the Water Tribe is in no condition to fight the Fire Nation." Hakoda can only imagine the ire the Fire Lord would have if his only heir were to be whisked away to the South Pole. Wars have been fought over less.

"Zuko wouldn't." Katara says with a quiet confidence. "If he comes back, he comes back with Azula. She's all he really cares about." Shaking her head, she casts sad eyes out the office window. "Izumi and I won't matter."

Hakoda is struck silent. He has heard more than one passing remark about the relationship between the Fire Lord and the Princess. But devotion to one's sibling is not the same as devotion to one's spouse, to one's child. "You might find you matter more than you think. Zuko is blinded by grief. Once they are back and she is safe, things will settle and return to how they were before."

Katara laughs. It's a bitter sound. "Dad, you don't get it. I was always on the outside." She waves her hand in front of her in a useless gesture. "That won't ever change. Azula will always come first."

Hakoda steps closer, concern coloring his features. "Were they really that close?"

Katara nods but doesn't meet his eye. "I can't...I can't explain it, but yeah. Aang could tell you the same thing about Azula. Everything she did was for Zuko and everything he did was for her."

Hakoda can't resist asking, "Everything?" Sokka has loosely filled him in on how Katara and Aang ended and their new relationships began.

Katara meets his eyes evenly. "Yes, everything. I see that now. It wasn't real, at least it wasn't real enough." Her gaze drops, sweeping to a place behind the desk. Hakoda stands uncertain of how to break her somber mood until suddenly she brightens. "But I have a country to run and a daughter to raise. I won't let anyone stop me from doing what is right for her. Izumi is all that matters to me. If her own father can't be bothered to care, then we don't need him. She has her family." She begins shuffling a pile of papers, sorting them into smaller stacks.

Hakoda nods his head sadly and sets about helping his daughter rule a nation.

ooooo

Yue shines down in all her glory, lighting up the palace grounds. Despite the presence of the Water Tribe in Caldera, there is only one other Water Bender in residence tonight. Katara finds him by the largest of the court yard ponds, stripped to the waist and submerged to his hips in the water. The fluid motion of water twists and bends under the Avatar's influence filling the air. Blue arrows glisten under a sheen of water as muscles tense and release under the skin. The moon calls, beckoning to her in a way the sun never did.

The water flows seamlessly into the pond and Aang stands alone. It's a force of habit to eye the broken arrow of his back, the scar has become a part of him much like Zuko's. Both marks were once seen as signs of defeat but have long since become signs of rebirth.

"I don't know what I'm doing here." Katara purses her lips at the despair in his words. She kicks off her shoes and wades into the water until she is standing to face him. Wiping a hand over his face he brushes away droplets of water. "Was I wrong to not go to Ba Sing Se?" Katara doesn't have a reply but Aang doesn't wait for one. "Ozai said I don't deserve Azula." His eyes flash silver in the moonlight as he looks up to the sky. "Maybe he's right. Maybe I don't."

"Why are you here?"

Aang meets her eyes with a rare seriousness. "To keep Izumi safe."

It's the same reason Hakoda and the Water Tribe are here and Suki and her Kyoshi warriors too. Just by virtue of her birth, Izumi is in danger. Maybe she should heed Ozai's suggestion. Maybe she should return to the Arctic. But she can't shirk away from duty. Iroh was right. The Fire Nation needs a leader. She can't leave, not yet, not until Zuko returns.

"I'm glad you're here." She says softly. Just having him close helps soothe her fears.

Aang nods dropping his gaze to the pond below. "I had to. I had to be here." His eyes reflect the moonlight as he looks back at her. "Roku said…." He sighs looking away from her. A muscle twitches in his jaw and Katara knows from experience that something has been eating away at him.

"What did Roku say?" She prompts feeling a twist of fear. Roku has always hovered, delivering pronouncements that were upsetting to Aang. If the former Avatar is delivering Spirit World messages then it might not bode well.

"Azula and I had a child." Aang's words are quiet, anguished. Katara's heart clenches at the grief in his voice. "He summoned me to the Spirit World. I met my son there." The old instinct is there and Katara finds herself reaching out, placing a warm hand on Aang's bare chest, closing the space between them. The fingers from her other hand graze his cheek, slipping to the back of his neck as she hugs herself to him. Strong arms wrap around her, anchoring their bodies in the water. She feels his chest shake with a breath and her hair rustles with the exhale as his hold tightens. "Why didn't she tell me herself? A letter, Katara. She left me a letter. I didn't find it until after...until after we thought she was dead."

Katara shakes her head and slips her arms up around his neck, pressing closer together. Only Zuko knew why Azula did so much of what she did and even he would be hard pressed to truly explain her actions. Not that it mattered to Zuko what her reasons were for Zuko was Azula's sword and shield and she was his. They used each other to keep everyone else at bay including the ones they professed to love.

"I'm so sorry, Aang. I wanted to tell you."

Aang drops his head to her shoulder, breath caressing the skin of her throat. "I know." His fingers dig into the fabric of her dress and she fears she will see the glowing of tattoos. "I know, it's okay." He pulls back, hands slipping to the wet red silk of her waist. His eyes are dark and intense. "The thing is, Avatars aren't the only ones reborn. I  _had_  to be here to protect Izumi." Katara's brow furrows at the turn the conversation is taking. Aang cups her neck, fingers grazing her jaw, holding her eyes on his. "I'm not the only one reborn from life to life, Katara. Do you understand that?"

The meaning of his words becomes clear and she starts. Only his hold is keeping her in place. Her face pinches with emotion; confusion and anguish warring with one another. Aang watches the internal battle patiently.

"Izumi was your son...before." Her breathing struggles and tears threaten. "Oh, Aang!"she throws her arms around his neck hugging him to her as she cries.

Aang returns the embrace, gratefully accepting the concern and compassion of his friend. It's a feeling that he has felt bereft of since the end of their romantic relationship. Azula was never one to offer such comfort but, at her heart, Katara is first and foremost, loving and kind. Eventually, she pulls back brushing warm hands over his face. Her smile is watery and soft. Aang shakes his head at a loss for words and lets out a tremulous breath. The wet silk of her dress is cool under the palms of his hands where they rest on her back.

"I want to help Azula. I really do but my place is here."

Katara nods with a sad smile. Zuko's sole focus for so long has been Azula. He isn't even aware he has a daughter. It's comforting to know that Izumi has Aang on her side. She leans into him and sighs. She feels a sense of peace that neither the bloodthirsty court nor Ozai's disturbing but true words can take away from her. She has family. She has allies. She isn't alone in this.

A jolt breaks the peaceful feeling forcing them apart. The ground begins to shake and tremble. The water in the pond around them begins to violently splash, spilling over onto the palace grounds.

"Earthquake!" Aang shouts over the deafening cacophony of ground breaking apart around them.

Suddenly they are lifted on a cushion of air as he bends them above the tilting earth. Katara clings to him, eyes wide, taking in the cracks and tears ripping through the grass and tearing apart the stone walkways. Ahead the palace looms, screams echoing from the inhabitants within. Chunks of the elaborate masonry break off, tumbling down the sides of the palace and crashing below. They float safe as ground breaks apart at odd angles, shifting up, falling down. In the distance she can hear the rumble of stone and wood breaking. Belatedly, Katara realizes it's the sound of buildings collapsing. As quickly as it starts, the earthquake stops leaving a berth of destruction in its wake. The sound of the ground shaking is replaced with sounds of sirens and cries for help.

"Izumi!" Katara cries, heart clenching in her chest. The cloud of air holding them safe moves forward quickly depositing them through a collapsed part of the second story wall.

Inside the palace is chaos. Various parts of the stonework has collapsed, littering the hallways or altogether blocking them off. With a push, Aang breaks through to the other hall where royal family quarters are kept. They run, feet pounding on the broken floor, occasionally leaping over fallen debris. Reaching the nursery, they see a crowd of red, blue and green swarming the collapsed doorway.

Sliding to a stop, Aang takes in the large chunks of ceiling. The whole floor above the nursery has fallen through, crushing the room beneath. Katara's horrified scream tells him Izumi was inside. Closing his eyes he reaches out. The palace is in bedlam making it difficult to pick out single beats. It's difficult to ignore the screams for help or the heartbeats that stutter to a stop but he pushes forward, narrowing his focus on the destroyed remains of the room before him.

He can feel Katara's weighted stare, sense her desperation, hear her choked sobs. He searches but can't find what he seeks. He can't feel a heartbeat. Panic threatens to overwhelm him. Reaching inside, he taps into the Avatar spirit and feels a surge of energy light up his chi lines.

"Izumi." He whispers, feeling the call of the small singular rhythm calling to him.

With his Earth Bending, he pulls at the crumbled stone. The crowd scatters as rock after rock is thrown free clearing the room. Katara dives into the small space created, frantically seeking out her daughter. Aang is soon beside her having removed the larger pieces of debris and narrowing the path to a table in the far corner. Moving another piece reveals the leg of an adult. The rich black silk and the embroidered gold hem tell them who it is.

"Ozai?" Fear tinges her voice and she touches the bloody leg with her hand. "He's alive, barely." The pulse is thready and weak.

Aang nods and with a burst of strength only he is capable of he lifts the large part of the wall off the fallen king. Katara's breath freezes in her chest. Ozai lies half prone, arms curled under him. The rock having struck him in the back of the head soaking his black hair in blood. A tiny leg peeks out from under his arm.

"No, no, no!" Katara repeats breathlessly.

Aang pulls Ozai's body carefully up and Katara reaches forward, scooping the small body from underneath. The baby's skin is an ashen gray. Pressing her hand to Izumi's chest she feels only stillness. Aang kneels in her line of sight, his features as stricken as hers. Katara closes her eyes, reaching out with her bending. The spark is there, tiny but present. Pushing her own energy into it she feels the small spark light up and the tiny lungs expand with air. A loud cry pierces the air.

Katara looks into the furious red face of her daughter as the infant screams. Her skin pinkens and tears run from her eyes. Sobbing with relief, Katara cuddles Izumi close to her chest. Meeting Aang's eyes, she sees tears in his as well. His large hand comes to rest on Izumi's tiny back and he bows his head, exhaling slowly.

"Izumi!" A raspy gasp reminds them they are not alone. Ozai lies on his back, right arm bent at an odd angle, blood trickling over his face. His eyes are full of pain but fear as well, fear for the child.

"She's okay." Katara smiles at him. "You protected her."

"She's hurt. I couldn't keep her safe." Ozai grimaces, trying to sit up.

Aang moves to him, gently pushing him back down. "Don't move. You most likely have a concussion. Maybe worse."

Ozai looks as if he will argue but he relents and lies back. His eyes are hazy with pain but the light is undeniable as he looks to Aang. Grasping the back of Aang's neck with his good arm, he pulls the younger man down until they are face to face. "She is all that matters, Avatar. You failed Azula, but you will not fail Izumi. Promise me you will protect her with your life."

Grasping Ozai's arm with his hand, Aang nods solemnly. "I will."

Ozai nods then grimaces in pain. Aang reaches out with his other hand. Brushing the Phoenix King's forehead, he feels he man go lax as he falls into a deep sleep.

Oooo

Dawn is a few hours away but rest is elusive. From the south balcony, Katara overlooks the damaged city with Izumi nestled safe in her arms. Two hundred dead, fifty of those just in the palace. Aftershocks shake the buildings remaining sending new tremors of fear throughout the populace. Katara can do little to help. She has spent hours healing. Hours trying to repair damaged bodies and soothe troubled spirits. She looks down at the little one in her arms. Izumi sleeps safe in her arms but it so nearly wasn't so. Ozai's fast actions had kept the babe from being totally crushed beneath the collapsed ceiling and suffering the same fate as two of the maids assigned with her care. Now he lies unconscious in the infirmary. She healed what she could but really only time will tell if he will wake.

The door behind her opens. Aang looks as exhausted as she feels. He and Toph have spent hours moving rubble and freeing those trapped beneath. It's dirty and it's draining, both physically and emotionally.

"How is she?" His voice is thick with the night.

"Sleeping." She answers simply, looking her friend over. Dirt and blood stain his clothes and skin. Katara knows his own rooms are in ruins. Azula's too. "Why don't you bathe? You can wear something from Zuko's closet."

Aang is too tired to disagree and disappears back inside. As if on cue Izumi begins to fuss and root at her breast. Katara obliges, smiling down at the bright gold eyes looking up at her as the baby nurses. The tiny hand wraps around her finger. Zuko is missing all of this. His country needs him. His daughter needs him. But he is gone, having chosen another over all of them. Azula is important to him, always has been, even when they were bitter enemies. That sort of hate doesn't exist on its own. It is borne from the ruins of something once great. She knows the break in their sibling bond had gnawed at him quietly throughout the years. Part of her was glad they had each other. The other part felt left out. There was always a part of Zuko that was beyond her reach, a part only for Azula. She can't help but feel bitter. Here she stands over the ruins of a city trying to keep his people safe, keep his nation running, raise their child, and Zuko is just gone.

Katara shakes off the brooding thoughts. She hears the opening and closing of drawers as Aang rummages through heaps of expensive silks and gold laced trim. When he emerges, he has managed to find a simple shirt and pant. The Avatar never was one to stand on ceremony and seeing him in the rich black cloth seems out of place.

He sees the twinkle of laughter in her eye and smiles. "Should I have raided your closet instead?"

Katara shakes her head, turning more as he steps out onto the balcony. "Can you take her? I need a bath too."

His smile turns soft as she lays Izumi in his arms. Stepping around them, Katara walks inside. Stopping at the doorway she looks back. His expression is one of absolute adoration as he looks at the child he holds.

The tub inside the chamber is large and luxurious. Katara takes her time soaking in her own element and letting the stress of the day melt away. When she emerges the bedroom is quiet. Soft breathing can be heard and she follows the sound. Sprawled on the massive bed lies Aang sound asleep with Izumi in her own sprawl across his chest. His large hand spread over the infant's tiny back hugging her close and keeping her safe. Katara pauses and lets the image sink into her mind. Careful so as to not wake the pair, she lifts the sheets and climbs into bed. She counts the even rise and fall of her daughter's breaths as she drifts off to her own troubled sleep.

Ooooo

On the other side of the world, Zuko jolts from his sleep, chest heaving, eyes wide. A soft moan of protest draws his attention to the body beside him. His eyes fall on the red mark of his crown. The brand stands in livid relief against the porcelain skin.

"Zuko?" Azula's words are soft yet confused. "What's wrong?" She starts to rise, hair tumbling over the bare of her back. He stops her with a hand against her shoulder, gently pressing her down onto the bed. He follows, forcing his heart to calm. Azula's hand reaches around to grasp his own. "Tell me." The command is light but compelling.

Zuko rolls onto his side, pressing against her back. She shivers as the chill of her skin is suddenly warmed. Reaching around he pulls her closer and stares over at the small fire heating the room. "I dreamt of Caldera, of the palace." He says slowly, trying to find the right words. "It was burning."

Azula lies quietly, fingers finding his arm, tracing small circles against the skin of his wrist where it lies against her stomach. "It was a dream, nothing more." She pronounces with finality.

Zuko glances down at the placid stillness of her face. He wants to believe her, wants her to be right as Azula so often is. But this time he can't shake the feeling that she isn't. Something gnaws at him. Something strikes him as wrong. He buries his face into her hair, hugging her close and feeling her breath even back out as she falls back asleep. When slumber claims him again, his dreams are filled with flames as the Fire Nation burns.


End file.
